Two Can Tango
by Angelznight3000
Summary: Bella has gotten herself into another Alice scheme: Tango lessons. She ends getting an unlikely partner, Edward, her dance instructor. Read as they cross the thin line between student and teacher. R&R All Human, All real Drama
1. Dance Shoes

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 1**

**Dance Shoes**

In the heart of Seattle, Washington, nestled in a 2-bedroom apartment were Alice and me, Bella.

We were best of friends that came from opposite ends of the earth. She was the overly perky one, while I rested at a calm neutral.

I had just returned home from an afternoon of classes. I flung my bag onto the counter and made way towards the sofa, where I prepared to put my feet up and relax. Ah, my favorite part of the day: the transition between when I came home and when Alice came home.

Alice. Sometimes that girl was too high energy for me. I looked around the apartment and her bubbly personality was definitely evident on every surface she could get her crafty hands on.

Currently, she used her interior design skills to remake our apartment into an abstract art museum. The couch was now plush and an ivory white, contrasting the boldly streaked pillows. Paintings contained busy layouts of primary colors. Our apartment was like Alice: busy. Sometimes, I can't keep up with her. And her room…

Her room surprisingly didn't change that often. Right now, it resembled a royal suite. Framing her suite was a four post bed that was stacked so high with mattresses you would think _The Princess and the Pea_ would have been set there. She had satin sheets of aquamarine and lime green that glittered and draped onto the floor. Her bed was finished off with an over abundant supply of pillows, ranging from sinkable soft to rock hard firm. On her vanity, there is a mound of makeup, various shades of blushes, eye shadows…each one seeming to have some significance.

But even Alice had her secret: she had a shoe fetish. Shocking, I know. One day, I walked into her to see her pushing against her closet door.…

"Alice, what's going on?" I asked, frightened by the horror stricken on her face. She was startled and all of a sudden a wave of shoe boxes sprayed across her room.

"It's not what it looks like, Bella," she sped. "I don't have a problem. I don't have a problem…I _do _have a problem. But I need them. All of them," she gestured towards the array of shoes. She slumped to the floor cradling one heel and she began to stroke it like a cat. "Each pair goes with a designated outfit. And 'You're never fully dressed without a Manolo Blahnik…," she trilled.

"I thought it was 'You're never fully dressed without a smile.'"

She just shrugged.

But, there was one room Alice couldn't touch: my room. I liked the simple things and my room represented just that. My bed wasn't sickeningly soft. It was soft enough to be comfortable, but firm enough that you won't suffocate in fluff. My closet had a decent array of clothes (though Alice may disagree), and I had only a brush, a couple of clips, and a tube of lip gloss lying on my dresser.

"You have serious problems," she would say.

…Anyways, between working in a bookstore, going to school, and keeping up with Alice, this short 30-minute break was my heaven. I liberated my feet and began to massage them. I tripped today, but that was no big deal. If I only tripped once, I was having a good day. After I felt like I soothed my feet enough, I lay back on the sofa and closed my eyes.

"Bella, I have a surprise for you!" Alice sung. Man, thirty minutes went by quick. Well, it was good while it lasted. I hesitantly peeked out of one eye to see Alice beaming as she held out a package towards me. I groaned in disgust.

"Get it away from me," I muttered as I slightly pushed the box away. I absolutely hated surprises and Alice knew that. Why does she like to press my buttons? I stared at her with both eyes as I crossed my arms. She temptingly waved the gift in front of me. Like I was trained, I curiously watched it flow back and forth. "You know you shouldn't surprise me. One of these days, I might blow up," I joked as I snatched the box from her. She giggled giddily as I began my mutilation of the parcel brown wrap. There was another layer of wrap. But, this one shimmered when it caught the light. I looked at her confused. More wrap?

"Open it," she ushered. I proceeded with my tearing through the layer of wrap and revealing the contents inside.

"Heels, Alice? You got me HEELS!?"

She ignored my outburst and took the shoes. Apparently, she didn't think I appreciated her gesture. "Bella, these are signature Marc Jacobs," she frowned from my lack of recognition. The name itself seemed to electrify the air with class. "These shoes have a peep hole for your toes and they are not that high, Bella." Indeed she was right. The shoes – smooth black leather that danced together to expose minimal toe – had only indeed a one and a half inch heel. But, they still looked too sophisticated for my clumsy feet.

"But Alice, why would you buy me a pair of heels?" I inquired. She moved towards the opposite end of the sofa and put her feet up to sit Indian style. She let the shoes rest in her lap as her smile widened.

"I wanted to start you off with something small and easily manageable. And well, because I knew you were going to need a pair to start off with when we started our…tango lessons!"

"WHAT!" I, Bella, do not dance. I couldn't dance. I was like the whitest person I knew. It was like when my genes where being factored, dance skills seem to have disappeared from the batch. "I draw the line with this, Alice. No way!" I protested as I stalked towards my bedroom. I knew she was following me so I didn't even bother to close the door. I sat down on my bed and looked at her as she leaned on the door frame, staring at me incredulously. "I refuse to participate this time. Count me out."

"Come on, Bella," She whined.

"No! Alice, you always get me caught in your crazy ruses. I went along with stealing the Porsche. Why? Because_ you_ said we wouldn't get caught. I went along with you when _you_ wanted to go cliff diving. Why? Because_ you_ said it wasn't dangerous. Now, you want me to get in front of a group of people and dance. In heels. No. I. DON'T. DANCE." She crossed her arms and pouted as I glared at her. She narrowed her eyes to glare back. She broke first.

"Ah, Bella, it wouldn't be as much fun without my best buddy in the _whole_, _wide world _there," she reasoned. I continued to stare at her in disbelief. "Imagine all the cute guys there." I raised an eyebrow. I haven't dated since high school. No, still wasn't worth the humiliation. "Please, Bella. Do it for me," she begged.

I searched for an escape. Window…no, it was too high. Bathroom…no, I would have to come out sometime. Door…shoot, she was in the way. I didn't have any options. It was no use. If I didn't give in now, she was probably going to drag me onto that dance floor…

I sighed. "Where do I sign up?"

Alice clapped and bounced around until she registered my question. She shrugged nervously. I groaned again.

"When did you sign me up, Alice?"

"A week ago," she squeaked.

I glared at her. "Wow…Alice, you are special," I enunciated slowly.

"Thanks, Bella," she smiled, mistaking my sarcasm for a compliment. She drew me into a hug. Finally, I pushed her jokingly aside and went to retrieve the dance shoes that might be my undoing. Tango lessons could be fun, right? Who knows, I might actually learn something.


	2. Partnering Up

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Partnering Up**

What have I gotten myself into? Oh, that's right: another one of Alice's plan. Now, not only was I going to dance, but I was going to do it in heels. I strapped in my feet and said a quick prayer that I wouldn't I killed myself.

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Alice banged on my door. I swung the door open to face her.

"I guess." I stepped out self-consciously, feeling Alice inspect me as I awaited her daily rejection of my wardrobe. Today I put on some fitting jeans and a nice blue top with three-quarter length sleeves. "Do I pass today?" I said saucily.

"Oh, Bella, for a beginner, this isn't half bad. You make me proud," she expressed before kissing my cheek. I rolled my eyes. "Now, come on before all the cute guys are gone…" Then, she took my hand and attempted to pull me towards the door. I only made it three steps before I took a tumble. I might not make it down the street before a heel gave out.

I picked myself off the ground and reestablished my equilibrium. "Oh, Bella, I'm sorry. We are going to need to take it slow…" So step by step, I gained enough confidence to let go of Alice's hand – people were beginning to think we were a couple. She led me all the way to the street corner before she was able to distance herself from me.

Eventually, we did make it to the dance studio with minor stumbles on my part. As Alice went to confirm the time, I scanned the studio. Everyone appeared to be more comfortable than me. I saw a group of nine gathering. There was this beautiful blond girl. I wondered if she knew how to dance. She was too gorgeous. Her partner was very muscular, built like a linebacker. Maybe he was in here to help with his training…no, they took ballet.

"I have some bad news Bella," Alice said interrupting my thoughts. Oh no, did she sign me up for an advanced class. I would walk out right now… "One boy dropped out of the class. It's an uneven partnering." Whew…I thought it was worse.

"Well, that's okay. I mean, I didn't need to be humiliated in front of a guy standing too close to me anyways," I assured her.

"Are you sure, Bella?"

"Positive." Maybe this tango thing will work out better for me after all.

I spoke too soon. Just then, another man walked in. He was old, old enough to be my grandfather. His skin could be natural pockets because his wrinkles were so deep. And his hair line was receding. No way… I did not sign up for _that_.

"My name," he wheezed, "is Mr. Johnson." Everyone began to swarm around him. I thought I noticed him take a step back. Poor guy, we intimidated him. "And this is the first session of our beginner tango class. Now, the first order of business is to partner up." Everyone looked around eyeing their choices. My heart sunk because I knew I was the loner.

"I see we have odd number of students. Someone must have dropped. The remaining lady can stand by me for the moment," He spoke. Then, he called for me. I gulped and walked slowly towards him. I could feel the nausea float over me. "You can stand right here." He gestured me to his side then, continued with the rest of the class.

"Let's see: I have Rosalie and Emmett. Very good. Angela and Ben. Okay. Jessica and Mike. Alright. Tyler and Lauren. Huh. Alice and Jasper. Excellent. And…that leaves you," he spoke pointing to me. "You must be Bella." I nodded in confirmation. "In this situation, I would have to be your partner once I instructed the class."

I gulped again. I was afraid of that. I looked to Alice and she mouthed "sorry." I shook my head, slowly; "Sorry" was not cutting it this time. The old man still didn't seem to be done with me.

"But, unfortunately, I will not be instructing this class. This beginner level class will be taught by a new teacher."

Just then, I felt my breath disappear as I stared at perfection. He was gorgeous, the most immaculate thing I had ever seen. And he was approaching me… "May I introduce Mr. Cullen, your dance instructor and _your _partner," Mr. Johnson finished, staring at me.

Mr. Cullen raised my hand and gracefully bowed to kiss it. I trembled at his soft touch. "Please, feel free to call me Edward," he smiled as I blushed deep red. "Now, I will be teaching this class and I look forward to being able to share this dance experience with all of you." Suddenly, he turned toward me again and said, "Let's begin, shall we?"

I smiled. Somewhere deep, I knew Alice was probably cursing me for my lack of communication skills. But he was God-like. He took my hand once again and took his other hand to cradle around my back. I shivered at the touch. It seemed to send a shock through me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, concern. I only nodded, but then shook my head 'no.' "It's okay to be nervous. I promise I will go nice and slow. Is that alright?" I peered at his face. The light of the dance studio playfully shined his dark hair in flicks of red. His eyes…emerald green…and drawing me deeper into an abyss. I wanted to get lost forever in those eyes. I smiled and nodded. He flashed a smile, too. It was perfect, also…crooked, but perfect for him.

"Tango has been known as a dance that is provocative and bold. Some say it's crude and vulgar. But, I think it's beautiful and so do you or you wouldn't be here. The way you step, glide, and sway is… sensual. And romantic. The man might lead, but it is the woman that seduces. Everything about them is close, tight. Each move is done with passion and fluidity. They flow rhythmically together as one entity. When done right, you will experience a story unfolding from the moves themselves.

"However, in the beginning, the tango was seen as something only the low class did. At one point, only men practiced it. But, eventually the French made it popular again. What you see on the streets of Argentina has taken years to perfect. You are only at the beginning of your journey. You will take the same steps they took as they got the tango _just_ right.

"But, the only way to make it to that level is to establish a connection with your partner. A bond of trust. So, the first lesson is for everyone to get comfortable with their partners. Can everyone please get into this position we are demonstrating," Edward spoke. I was mesmerized the silkiness of his voice. He was mesmerizing. "Do you trust me?" He whispered.

"Yes," I whispered, shocking myself with my own voice.

"Good. Now, when I step forward, I want you to step back. Can you do that, Bella?" he spoke. The way he said my name sent another ripple of chills through me. Wait… How did he know my name? Oh well.

"Yes, Edward," I said trying to imitate his smooth rhythm, failing to stay composed. I knew he was about to move. But, I was in heels. This is why I said that prayer. I don't want to die in front of this beautiful man. I didn't want him to see my flaws, if I couldn't see any of his… He took a step up and reflexively I stepped back. And then, he rocked back into his starting place. Wow that felt way too easy. I looked around the class to see everyone mocking what we had done. None of the guys could master the same grace as Edward…he was the instructor.

"Now, I want to dip you," he muttered partially to himself. My mind instantly flew to the song: _I put my hands upon your hips. When I dip, you dip, we dip…_

"Excuse me?" I questioned.

"I want you to lean back, letting me support you…" he explained. Oh.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I mumbled, but he pressed his index finger up to my lips.

"Trust me," he whispered and I did. All the way to the floor… I blushed, knowing that Edward was holding me inches away from the wooden floors. I felt a scream build in me, but I suppressed it. Taking deep breaths, I felt Edward slowly draw me back up. Wasn't he daring? But, I couldn't get enough of him.

"Are you sure, you haven't danced before?" He laughed. I shook my head, surprised at my willingness. "I think we're ready to start with the basics," he concluded.


	3. Basics

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!**

**Chapter 3: Basics**

"Ugh," I muttered. I dropped my hands from our embrace, my confidence fading. He drew back, returning his hands to his sides.

He chuckled, "Ah, it won't be so bad."

"No, you don't understand. Truthfully, I have danced before – badly." I shuttered as the memory flashed across my mind: ballet lessons when I was no older than nine years old.

"Sadly to say, you are the one that is mistaken," he smiled. His eyes beamed in smugness. I hated him. "You just didn't have the right teacher."

He strolled out to face the rest of the class, leaving me to ponder over his last statement. You just didn't have the right teacher. What made him so special? Yes, he was handsome, to the point of almost being unbearable. And yes, he did move gracefully. He was a very urbane guy. But he was no different from any other guy besides the fact that he was my dance instructor.

"Since it seems like we all have established a connection with our partners, we are able proceed to our next lesson: learning the basics," Edward begun. "Now, the basics of tango are much like any other style of dance. The foundation of the tango is laid with the eight-count. A tango-count can be expressed in two ways. The first is a simple slow…slow…quick, quick, slow." He snapped as he paced the class.

"While you continue to snap, the second way is characterized by walk…walk…Tan-Go, close." Soon, I found myself partaking in his infectious activity as well.

As Edward went to assist Lauren and Tyler with their bonding issues, Alice shifted toward me.

"Bella…" she hissed.

"What?" I looked into her eyes – practically bulging out of their sockets in astonishment. I understood that look: she wanted to talk to me about everything – but mainly Edward. "I'll talk to you later," I promised.

"Bella," she pleaded.

"Not now, I'll –" Just then, Edward was making his way back over to where Alice and I were standing – giggling like little school girls with a secret. He came back and stood in front of me, grinning.

"Is there something you, ladies, would like to share?"

"No, Mr. Cullen. Not at all." I responded rather curtly. He pondered that for a moment and sighed.

"Well, let's continue. Shall we?"

Alice and I walked home from our current lesson. My feet were screaming in agony. Heels were torture to my feet. As I unlocked our front door, Alice smiled to herself – blinded by infatuation. She didn't see me fuming with frustration.

I kicked off those stupid heels, stamped into my room, and slammed my door. I flopped down on my bed when I heard the door hinges squeak.

"Alice, why don't I have the same grace, the same poise as you?"

"Bella, we been through this…some are just born naturally graceful and others well, have to learn," Alice struggled. She noticed how lifeless I was and came to peer over me.

"Why am I such a jerk?" I said, more to myself.

Alice groaned in exasperation. "Are you obsessing over our teacher you got the hots for?"

I shot up and opposed, "I do not!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you are physically a grown woman. But, honey, sometimes I think I need to take you back to the basics…"

"The basics of what?" I was dying to know.

"Of flirting. It was obvious he was flirting with you. Every step, move, sway," she said imitating Edward, "he does for you. And you just stood there – gawking at him. Although he is our teacher, he is interested in you. " She finished with a satisfied grin.

"Oh, so like you and your dance partner," I stated. Her eyes widened in disbelief.

"Was it noticeable?"

"Oh, no. It wasn't noticeable at all. Besides the fact that half of time you were getting up close and personal with your partner. Bonding, HA!" I crossed my arms. Hopefully, she caught onto my sarcasm this time.

"It was that bad…oh well. Jasper, my partner, is amazing. And I returned the feelings. But you, missy, I don't know why I even claim you," she said pointing accusingly at me. "Edward was throwing all kinds of stuff at you and you wouldn't even bite. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Your lack of game."

"Game?" Now, she was confusing me. Edward, flirting with me, the klutz. Yeah, right.

"Bella, you got to keep up. Sometimes, I feel like your gears are stuck in neutral and the rest of the world is shifted into drive. Game, caking, flirting, they are all synonymous." She made her way to the door.

"Bella?"

"Yes."

"You are doing fine in the tango lessons. But don't think you're hopeless or pathetic. That's a turn-off." She left me in a stupor. I finally rose from my pathetic funk while processing Edward through my mind. I checked my body odor; I smelled like sweat. Yuck! I ran the water to shower.

The hot water woke my body like it was caffeine. Why was my dance instructor interested in me? Well, besides the fact that I was his worse student. But he wasn't just interested in me because I needed to improve. He liked me, as a woman, as Bella. How could Alice see that? Was Alice the only one who saw it or was I the only one that was oblivious to his intentions? Well, I guess I would have to find out at our next tango lesson. That was exactly in three days. I don't think I could wait that long; I needed to know now.

I stopped the water and wrapped my soaking hair. I came up with a plan: I would see Edward on my relaxation break. I know it was untraditional, but it was worth the shot.

I walked towards the studio, my anticipation rising with every step I took. I was trying to encourage myself to go through with it.

"Okay, Bella you have gotten this far. Now, just open the door, go in, and talk to the man." But my hands didn't respond to the command. Trembling, my hands held onto the handle. I took a deep breath and finally pulled the door opened. Music greeted me.

I slowly walked in breathing shallowly when I saw him dancing – with another girl.

The dancing was just as Edward had described. They flowed across the dance floor. He was leading her around as she seduced him with her intricate footwork. The crowd looked on in admiration like me - she and Edward were flawless and majestic in every move. The music slowly faded until it was inaudible. Edward withdrew from the woman and the crowd dissipated leaving me exposed. Edward excused himself and walked…towards me. The mystery lady turned her back to him and started directing the rest of the people – the students. When he finally was over here, what was I going to do…or say?

"What a pleasant surprise!" He smiled showing his brilliant smile before taking my hand to kiss it. I smiled back, while trying to form phrases, but could only muster incomprehensible mumbles.

Finally I said, "That was…beautiful."

"Well, yes, but it has taken practice," he chuckled.

"I wish I could dance like her…" fading my voice.

Then, he leaned toward me, as if he had a secret. "I can help you if you'd like?"

"Yes, I could use a little extra help, but how will you do that?" I asked, doubtful.

"I could give you private lessons?" he suggested.

"Huh. I'll think about it," I joked. "What level is this class?" I was changing the subject in a desperate attempt to get comfortable.

"This is the advanced class. Up until recently, I used to be part of it," he answered. I looked past him to see the dancers executing actions I had never dreamt of doing. He followed my gaze and chuckled. "Lovely, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it would take me years to train my feet to move like that," I complained. Crap, there was the self-pity.

"Well you could always get a head start tomorrow with me but only if you wish."

"But I don't have class with you until Thursday."

He smiled and whispered into my ear, "Exactly."

I backed away from him, giving myself some space. "But why do you want to help me?"

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ah, Bella, it is my job and duty to assist you in every way to make sure none of my students become lost and left behind. As your instructor, I'm offering myself to you as a tutor. So, what do you say?"

"That would be fine," I said sheepishly. We compromised on a time.

"So, it's a date," he spoke lightly. His jade eyes seem to lure me in as I felt the heat on my cheeks. Leisurely, I walked out of the studio until I rounded the nearest corner. Once the studio was out of sight, I ran. But running was a terrible idea for I tripped on uneven pavement.

In that tumble, I fell back into the real world.

Why hadn't he asked me what was I doing there? What did he think my intentions were? Who was that woman? Did he like her? Did I care if he liked her? Was he genuinely friendly with everyone? And who did he think he was? Was I going to tell Alice about this meeting?

Questions boggled my mind as I entered the apartment. I knew a definite answer to one question. I wasn't going to tell Alice about my secret meeting.

I exhaled and placed my bag on the counter – like the routine. Alice came strolling out of her room to greet me.

"Hey, Bella. I was a little surprised to not see you 'meditating' when I came home."

"I know it was different," I laughed nervously. I walked into the kitchen towards the refrigerator for any ideas of a possible meal. "I'm going to start dinner. Anything you want in particular?"

"Not really. Surprise me!" Alice came to the kitchen bar and leaned over the counter while I prepared baked ziti. "Bella, you know my dance partner – Jasper?"

"The one you were getting friendly with?" I kidded.

She glowered for a second and then proceeded on. "Yes, well, Jasper asked me to accompany him to a new dance club that opened up." I turned to look at her, but her face signaled she wasn't done. "And I was wondering if you and Edward could…"

"Come with you. Like a double date." I said it so flatly, I shocked myself. A breath of air whooshed from her lips from relief.

"I'm glad you understand." She was about to ramble on until I interrupted her.

"Alice," I began while I placed the baking dish in the oven. "I'm not going."

"And why not?" she frowned.

"Well, first I'm not going because I don't dance. And second, because I just don't know about Mr. Cullen. I mean come on, he's our teacher."

"Yes, he is, but he is also your age and happens to be fond of you…"

So, we were back on this subject again.

"How do you know?"

"How do you not know?" I had no answer to give her. "And I have hunch that you like him." I looked at Alice for a split second, panic showing in my eyes, but still I said nothing. A smug smile spread across her face. She rose up from the counter to take on a confident stance. "I'm right, aren't I?"

I didn't say a word. I started to make my way out of the kitchen when, like a savior, the phone rang. I rushed over towards it and stared at Alice – still grinning at me – while I picked up the receiver.

"Hello," I greeted

"Hello. This is Jasper. If Alice is available, may I please speak to her?"

"Sure." I handed the phone to Alice, who took it excitedly. While she babbled on I made my escape to my room.

I knew Alice was right about my feelings, but I didn't know if these feelings were appropriate or not. I was behaving as if I was a young girl who had a petty crush on her teacher. And that girl knew that her teacher would always be out of grasp, but she secretly hoped that someday he would return her feelings. Had I really regressed back to my middle school days?

I reemerged from my room and Alice and I ate in silence, until I saw her looking at me with the same grin from earlier. I groaned; she wanted to tell me something.

"Go ahead, Alice."

"Well, Jasper and I extended our invitation for our night out to include Rosalie and Emmett."

"Isn't that the blond and the super buff guy with dimples?"

Alice nodded. "So, why are you not coming again?"

I didn't want to start on this again. "Alice!"

"What?" She filled her mouth with ziti.

"You're so…intrusive! Why does it matter to you if I go or not? I'm already taking tango lessons because of you. Isn't that enough?" I realized that I was standing up in frustration. Alice continued to eat, calmly.

"Bella, have a seat, please." I regained my composure and sat back in my chair. "Now, Bella, listen to me carefully. You are a very beautiful person. You also have a very beautiful personality. But you don't give yourself enough credit. I signed us up for tango lessons so you would come out of your shell. You're in college, honey, and you in need to start owning up to be an intelligent woman. Not the high school girl.

We both laughed off the tension and engaged in lighter conversations: new shoes, school, and new colors for the apartment.

Finally, Alice cleared the table and I went to my room. I changed into some comfortable pajamas. I knew I would have to change how I handled myself around Edward. I would have to be attentive to everything he did to make sure I responded correctly.

I pulled back my comforter and sheets and curled up underneath. I closed my eyes, already anticipating what was to come. That night, I dreamed of Edward's alluring eyes.


	4. Private Lesson

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 4: Private Lesson**

I woke up the next morning with one thing on my mind: dancing with Edward. Wait, excuse me, _Mr. Cullen_. He was my instructor aiding me in my poor dance skills. It was already difficult enough to dance, but he made it worse for I couldn't concentrate.

But today, I would have to focus. This morning I was working a shift from nine to one in the afternoon. Then, I would afternoon classes to attend to. Those classes would finish up around five in the afternoon. I won't be home until five-thirty and Alice won't be home until six. But Edward had a class then, so I had to push it back to six-thirty. Which meant I would run into Alice; I would have to make up an excuse later.

7:45 the alarm clock read. I rose from bed, showered, and brushed my teeth. I let my hair hang and finished my morning ritual.

8:20 I walked out of my room, fully-dressed and made myself some toast. Then, I locked up the place and walked to work.

My day progressed in a blur. I remembered the manager informing me my shift was over. I remembered raising my hand to answer a question, but not really sure what the question was.

I collected my books and notes from my last class – Spanish Literature – and stepped out into the streets of Seattle.

Subconsciously, I made it home. I placed my bag down, but then decided to move it into my bedroom. I went back into the kitchen to reheat last night's ziti. While it nuked in the microwave I anxiously eyed the time. What was wrong with me? It seemed it like time was taking forever. Finally, the microwave dinged. I swooped down to retrieve it from the microwave and curled up on our sofa.

But I couldn't eat. I was too nervous. Way too nervous. "Well, let's watch some TV, Bella," I said to myself. I must have been going crazy. I flicked on the TV and turned to last bits of the news.

"_…the police caught up to them after spotting their name tags…" _the TV blared. _How pathetic?_ I thought. But, as if it were a drug, I kept watching the news, fascinated by the stupidity of some people.

Soon, I heard the front door open and Alice's jewelry jingling together. "Bella? TV?" she puzzled.

"What's wrong?" I asked innocently. She shook her head dismissing any notions. She walked past me suspiciously into her room. She reappeared five minutes later and headed towards the kitchen. She took a portion of the ziti and placed it in the microwave. While it was nuking, she came towards me.

"So, Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go out with friends tonight. Or even practice our lesson?" she asked. I felt bad for keeping my secret, but it was no longer any of Alice's business.

"Sorry, Alice, but I have already made plans – to study…with friends," I lied. I was not good at lying and I was sure Alice was about to catch me. But, the microwave dinged and she shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Well, maybe next time," she concluded before taking in a mouthful of the pasta. I excused myself to wash my bowl and go into my room.

I silently shut my door and then frenzied around my room to gather everything I needed. I threw the Marc Jacobs' into my school bag along with a textbook (to keep my cover). I went into the bathroom to give myself the go-around where I even attempted to play with my hair. I was about to change clothes when I thought, _he isn't THAT special._ I sighed, threw on a jacket, and rushed out of my room.

"Have fun, Bella," Alice called out as I closed the door. I thought I saw I faint smile play around her lips.

I clutched the jacket closed as I navigated the windy streets until I reached the studio. Without hesitation, I strolled in to see the dance floor surprisingly clear.

"Hello…" I called out, but the studio seemed to be empty. I instantly felt uncomfortable being alone. I noticed half of the lights were switched off as if the place was closed. But that couldn't be true because the door was open.

Confused, I continued to walk to the middle of the dance floor when I spotted another door, slightly ajar. I remembered it because Edward had came through it before. I crept over and silently pulled the door open. I stepped inside a backroom, astounded by the sight.

This room was smaller, more intimate than the main floor. It must serve as an extra floor space. My eyes wandered over the interior of the place, but had to adjust for it was dimly lit. That was when I realized the source of light came from candles, lining the perimeter of the room. My gaze traced over the floor until I noted a figure, crouched in a corner with its back to me.

"Mr. Cullen?"

He rose from his heels and turned around. He slid the butane lighter back into his pocket while he still held a candle in his hand. The candle cast a glow on his face, illuminating his warm smile. "Is it too much?" he asked, his voice dripping with silkiness.

My heart melted and my breathing hastened. I was reacting to him, unintentionally. I shook my head and smiled. "No, no. Actually, it's quite _toasting_," I assured him as I removed my jacket. I placed my bag unto the floor and probed for my heels. As I slipped into them, I noticed a shadow cast over me. As I looked up, I met his face. My breath caught.

"Ms. Swan," he began, extending his hand, "would you like to begin?"

I continued to gape at him. My mind was screaming _Answer him! Say anything!_ But instead of answering verbally, I held out my hand and he softly enveloped it in his warm hands. He led me out to the middle of the floor where he, again, embraced me into our starting position. He raised his arms in a relaxed stance while I followed suit.

"Now, Bella, what seems to be troubling you," he questioned. Immediately, he began to dance while I was beginning to catch my breath and move as well. _Step back, step up. _

"Well, first I do have questions that have been gnawing at me…"

"About dancing?" His left brow raised in wonder. I shook my head. "Well, go right ahead," he smiled. He let me go as he started demonstrating the forward ocho. His legs extended marvelously. My eyes traced over his legs until I blushed at my immediate visions. I needed to remember what my question was.

"My first question is how did you know my name?"

He smiled confidently. "Easy, I heard Mr. Johnson say it before I walked in." I mused over his answer. I guess it was possible, but Mr. Johnson was wheezing the whole time.

"Well, my next question is how did you get involved in dancing?"

He turned to me – still dancing – to answer. "Well, it all began when my mother started to teach dance classes. She would bring me here and I would watch in awe over how enchanting their moves were. So, at a young age, I enrolled into dance classes. Gradually, I found my calling in Latin ballroom."

I tried to pay attention to his words, but I kept getting lost in his beauty. My eyes ran over his eyes, his nose, and his lips. The way his lips exposed his teeth and his tongue as he enunciated every word. As if it was inviting me…

Soon, he helped me understand more moves. After I had the forward ocho, we started on the back ocho. Moments passed before I asked another question. There was one in particular I wanted to ask.

"So who was that girl yesterday you were dancing with?" I asked nervously. Please don't let it be his girlfriend.

He shifted tensely as he demonstrated a side step for me. "Her name is Tanya. She was my dance partner for my advance class. Now, we both teach various levels of dance."

"She is very beautiful," I pointed out, hoping he would answer.

"Yes, she is very beautiful, but I don't find her the least bit attractive."

"Oh, really?" I teased.

"Yes. You see I'm not attracted to blondes. I prefer brunettes," he smiled. I blushed. I became so distracted by his comment I nearly tripped in my heels. He noticed my blunder and instantly was at my side to help me regain my balance. He chuckled.

"Well, that's embarrassing," I muttered. Edward placed his hand under my chin so I would look into his eyes.

"No, it was real and beautiful. Just like you." I felt myself wanting to reach and touch him to make sure he was real, but I didn't.

I sighed, trying to slow my rapid heart rate. "Now, let's get back on track," I joked. "Now, Mr. Cullen, I need help on my footwork."

"What's wrong with it?" he questioned.

"Well, it doesn't look like Tanya's. I mean she has skill…"

Before I could finish he was shaking his head. "That wasn't skill she displayed, that was attitude."

"What?"

"Her attitude is what made her moves the way they were. She was being sexy. For the record, you could be sexy, too." He had brought his hand to caress my cheek. Blush riddled my cheek as I rolled my head back at his touch. My eyes closed in delight.

"I don't think I can." I was lost in his touch.

I felt his lips at my ear. His breath teased my skin as he whispered, "Trust me, you already are."

I stared back to look at him and slowly he bent down advancing towards me. Gently, he placed his lips onto mine. His kiss was soft and pleasurable. They moved against mine, patient. Thoughts swam throughout this encounter.

_What are you thinking? He's your teacher!! This is inappropriate. You know better Bella. _

I drew back and he frowned. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"You're my teacher, Mr. Cullen," I whispered.

"Bella, during class hours, I'm your instructor. After hours, I'm whatever you want me to me."

Moments passed by us again. I thought about his statement. I wanted to kiss him again. I didn't care that he was my teacher. I wanted to feel his lips on my again. I reached up on my toes but just my lips brushed his cheek as he turned his head away.

"This doesn't feel right," he muttered, "not here." he gestured towards the room. "You're right, I am your teacher."

I looked down, disappointed. "Well, maybe I should go. It's getting late anyways." I wanted him to kiss me again. I thought he wanted to kiss me.

"Yes, I think that's for the best." He, too, ducked his head. We both stood there in an awkward predicament, unable to take action. My heart returned to its normal rhythm and my breathing slowed.

I finally turned to retrieve my bag. The candles softened into wax puddles. I slipped on my jacket and hurriedly walked out on Edward, leaving him conflicted.

I quickly paced back to my apartment, not bothering to change my shoes. The wind felt unusually cold on my face. That's when I noticed silent tears rolled from my eyes. These tears were not from my agitation caused by the chilled windy weather. These tears were in response to Edward. I was hurt by his contemplation. But I had to understand he was my teacher first. Tonight we were bordering the line. But I wanted to cross it with him. I had only met him, but he seemed so…real. Yet, I would want to touch him to make sure he doesn't fade away.

I climbed the flights of stairs. At the apartment door, I fished – tear-blinded – for my keys. I was so shaken up that my hand trembled as I lined the key up to the lock to insert it. I sniffed away any lasting emotions, so I wouldn't alert Alice. I locked the door behind me. In the dark, I walked towards my room. I shut and locked the door to keep Alice from questioning me. Before I could change, I sat on my bed, staring out my window.

It was a starry night. I closed my eyes and did something I haven't done since elementary school. I made a wish.

_Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight_

_I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish tonight._

I wished that I would make the right decision regarding my feelings for Edward.

* * *

**So some may not like it and some do...It made me upset at first but then I said "Hey, I want to hear what Edward has to say on the matter." please review if you want to know what Edward thought of this encounter...**

**This is a bittersweet kind of chapter. If you love...review. If you hate it...review. If you like wishing on stars - guess what? Yeah, go and review.**


	5. Strictly Professional

**THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU!! **

**I'm glad you are enjoying my "soap opera."**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 5: Strictly Professional**

EDWARD

Bella was so beautiful. If only she knew how beautiful she was. But I knew I had to keep my relationship with her professional, which was difficult considering I was attracted to her. I was her teacher. It was my job to make sure she learned how to do the moves to her best ability.

But when she blushed – over an error or a comment – it tested my concentration. I had to remain in control of my feelings.

At first I thought she oblivious to the way I felt. If that was the case, I would have let her be. But, then she came into the studio. For what reason, I didn't ask. I should have, though. But one thing led to another and we ended up making plans to see each other at the studio the next night. We would meet after my last class.

The whole day I waited anxiously for the time I would get to spend with her. Every class began to meld into one extended class. I seemed to be in a dreamlike state all day. I snapped out of it when Tanya took my hand and shoved her chest against mine. I was startled back to the real world. Our last class of the day was the advanced level, so much attention wasn't needed. I stepped back and visions of Bella and me dancing came to me. Some strayed away from dancing becoming, fantasies I'm not to proud of.

Mr. Johnson shuffled towards the studio entrance, when I offered to lock up.

"Are you sure, Edward? You didn't seem to be yourself today." He looked at me, concerned, as if I was his son.

"Yes, I can handle it," I assured. He exited the studio, leaving Tanya and I.

"Is it going to be a late night, Edward?" she teased. She placed her fingers suggestively on my arms. I ignored her comment. Ever since I became her partner, she has tried to establish a relationship far beyond our partner status. But that was all Tanya's ever been to me: a partner. Numerous times, I have tried to turn her down in the politest way possible, but in the end my words got lost in translation. She would come in the next day, determined, and try again.

"Good night, Tanya." I escorted her to the door where she pulled into her car.

"Edward," she pouted at me.

"Yes, Tanya."

"Good night." She smiled before blowing a kiss at me. I watched her drive off and then reentered the studio. I shut off half the lights to make it appear as if I had closed the place. I retreated to the back where I prepared to make my intentions very clear to Bella.

I was lining candles along the dance floor when I heard a pleasing voice call out my name. I rose up and placed the lighter I had in pocket. I was still holding the last candle when I turned to Bella.

"Is it too much?" I asked. I wasn't sure if I was frightening her or not. I noted her breathing quickened and I instantly thought the worse. But she assured me otherwise. I placed the candle down as she switched into her heels. I walked over to her hoping she felt the same way I did. She slowly brought her face up to look at me and I smiled. "Ms. Swan," I began, extending my hand, "would you like to begin?"

Still, I couldn't read her expressions. But she held out her hand. I wrapped my hand around hers, touching her soft skin. I led her out onto the dance floor, where I took her into the tango hold. I knew I invited her here to help her with her dancing, so I had to focus on making sure we stayed on task.

"Now, Bella, what seems to be troubling you," I inquired. I started the basic tango walk as she pondered over my question.

"Well, first I do have questions that have been gnawing at me…"

"About dancing?" One side of me hoped she didn't care about the dancing, but the other half was warning me not to take this too far.

She shook her hand and I let her go ahead and ask. I smiled, released her, and started with the forward ocho. Surprisingly, she blushed which made me wonder what her question was.

"My first question is how did you know my name?"

That was easy question. I explained to her how I heard Mr. Johnson. She pondered over that answer, but then proceeded to her next question.

"Well, my next question is how did you get involved in dancing?"

I turned to her. It felt so natural talking to her. I found myself chatting about how my mother was a teacher and eventually I found my calling in Latin ballroom. But, I stopped myself from talking and I helped with more tango moves.

"So who was that girl yesterday you were dancing with?" she asked, nervous. The hesitation was evident in her voice.

"Her name is Tanya. She was my dance partner for my advance class. Now, we both teach various levels of dance." She didn't seem to be satisfied with my answer and it was making me nervous.

"She is very beautiful." Bella was right about that. Tanya was very…beautiful. But she was also brash.

"Yes, she is very beautiful, but I don't find her the least bit attractive." I hoped that answered her question. I continued to side step.

"Oh, really?" she teased, but I could tell she doubted my answer.

"Yes. You see I'm not attracted to blondes. I prefer brunettes," I smiled. Bella's cheeks flushed red. I noticed she had temporarily lost her balance in her heels. I helped steady her and I chuckled. She was cute.

"Well, that's embarrassing," she muttered. I lifted her chin so I could see her eyes. I didn't want her to feel self-conscious around me.

"No, it was real and beautiful. Just like you." At that moment, I wanted to reach out and touch her, let her know every thought that was floating in my head. But then she sighed.

"Now, let's get back on track," she joked. I knew I would have to wait. "Now, Mr. Cullen, I need help on my footwork."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, it doesn't look like Tanya's. I mean she has skill…"

She was seriously stuck on Tanya. I knew that would be a problem once she saw her. I shook my head, trying to dispel any thoughts about Tanya. "That wasn't skill she displayed, that was attitude."

"What?"

She seemed confused. I was going to have to spell it out for her. "Her attitude is what made her moves they way they were. She was being sexy. For the record you could be sexy, too." I reached out to caress her cheek. It was softer than her hand. She rolled her head back, enjoying my touch.

"I don't think I can." She had closed her eyes.

I whispered in her ear, "Trust me, you already are."

Her eyes open and she looked at me, finally getting my message. I wanted to kiss her. But I wasn't sure she wanted me to. Gently, I placed my lips on hers delicately. They were soft, too. Soon, her lips moved against mine and I knew she understood.

But too soon she drew back and I frowned. "What's the matter?"

"You're my teacher, Mr. Cullen," she whispered. Her answer shook me back to reality.

"Bella, during class hours, I'm your instructor. After hours, I'm whatever you want me to me." I tried to convince myself that my answer was true. But I knew it was a lie. Off the dance floor I would still be her teacher, Mr. Cullen. I was crossing the line.

She thought about my answer, too. But she took it another way. She reached up and I turned away from her lips, feeling them brush against my cheek. She didn't understand what was going on. I wanted her, but I couldn't have her. She wasn't mine to have. She and I had distinctive roles and we didn't need to muddle them with our feelings. I had to keep my feelings strictly professional.

"This doesn't feel right," I muttered, "not here." I looked around the room. "You're right, I am your teacher."

I saw her look down. "Well, maybe I should go. It's getting late anyways."

I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew it would only make things worse.

"Yes, I think that's for the best." I put my head down, but couldn't walk away from her. I didn't want her to think it was a rejection. Her breathing slowed down as did mine.

I heard her heels click against the floor as she took her things and left. Finally, I heard the door shut against its frame.

I took a deep breath and blew out each candle, one by one. Each one seemed like another death, another loss of my heart. I dumped every candle in the trash. I switched off the remaining lights and locked up the studio for the night.

I climbed into my car, but was unable to start it. I sat in my car, waiting. Waiting for my mind to respond. Waiting for my heart to move on. And yet, I couldn't shake it. I couldn't shake the memories. I couldn't move on. I was on the verge of breaking down. I needed to see her again. Out of the studio, where my conscience wouldn't affect me. I needed her. She and everything she was. I loved her cleverness, her beauty, her smile, her blushing, her touch… I loved her.

I eventually collected my thoughts well enough to start to the car and drive home. I didn't know how long I sat in my car, but my exhaustion began to weigh on my eyes. I focused only on the road ahead, trying to avoid any thoughts about Bella.

"How about the radio?" I spoke to myself. I scanned the stations until I came upon one I found enjoyable. Until I concentrated on the song that was playing.

"_It's over and done, but the heartache lives on inside…"_ I listened closer.

"…_It's just emotions taking me over…"_

"Emotions" by Destiny's Child was killing me slowly so I turned to another station. I groaned as "Complicated" by Avril Lavinge was being broadcasted. I finally switched the radio off and settled for silence. Classical music was too stimulating for my jumbled thoughts.

I finally arrived home and struggled to unlock the door. I tossed my keys onto the counter and trudged into my bedroom.

What did I do? I hoped I chose the right thing. But what if I didn't? I sat at the end of my bed, kicking off my shoes. Eventually, I got up and went to my window. I noticed the sky was filled with stars, twinkling in their own brilliance.

I looked out until I found the perfect star for Bella. It twinkled softer than its neighbors, but had the potential to outshine them all. That night I made a wish.

I wished that I would make the right decisions regarding my affection for Isabella Swan.

**Aww...Edward is so sweet. I think we need to just take a collective 'aww' right now. **


	6. Sacada

**A/N: THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!! I took everyone to heart. Aw...okay I owe you all, which is now officially edited.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 6: Sacada**

**BELLA**

I knew in the morning I would be alright. But I also knew I wouldn't be fine tonight when I had my lesson.

Coming home from my classes, I placed my bag down and slumped onto the couch. I immediately let my thoughts wonder about how I could avoid Edward - wincing mentally at his name. I didn't have any clue how to recover from last night. When trying to fool Alice, there wasn't much I could get away with.

I went simple and customary: feigning illness. I gathered my plan together. Going into my room, I plucked the quilt off my bed and gathered my robe. By the time Alice arrived, I had ruffled my hair and curled up under my quilt on the couch watching TV.

Alice came through the door smiling until she saw me.

"Oh, Bella, what's happened to you?" She rushed and knelt by my side. She looked me over in shock.

"Alice, I don't feel well…" I moaned. I doubt she really cared how I felt. I think she was more concerned about the horrific fashion faux pas I was now committing.

I swayed subtlety for dramatic effect. Instinctively, she touched the back of her hand to my forehead, searching for a fever. "Huh, you're just warm," she observed. My eyes stared right into hers. I had to think of another excuse.

"Uh…I don't have a fever. I think I caught a stomach bug or something…"

She narrowed her eyes, suspicious of my ailment. "Are you _sure_ you're sick?"

"Yes," I squeaked. Her eyes continued to search mine, waiting for me to falter. I gulped nervously.

"You're lying!" she accused.

"No, I'm not!" I objected – my voice breaking – but she wasn't having it.

"You're trying to weasel you're way out of tonight's lesson, aren't you?" I ignored her question but then she asked again: "Aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and huffed in defeat. She smiled victoriously before saying, "You're a terrible liar, Bella."

I stuck my tongue out at her. "I know I'm not sick, but I don't feel like going tonight, Alice."

She rose from her knees as she ushered me from the couch. "I know, but you _need_ to go. If you miss this lesson, you'll be behind."

I thought about her explanation a bit. If I missed this lesson, that meant I would really have to see Edward after hours again. That just meant more pain for me. I would to have to man up and deal with the current situation at hand. "Fine, I will go Alice. But I won't like it."

She pushed me into the bathroom. "Now, don't come out until you're decent!" she ordered.

"Then I won't come out," I shot back. I thought I heard her growl behind the door.

"Bella, don't be difficult."

I sighed. After I pressed my hair to remove the frizz and dressed myself in some decent clothes, we left. Well, it was more like Alice shoving me out of the door.

"Bella, we have to hurry or we will be fifteen minutes late," she alerted me. Instead of walking, Alice and I used an alternate form of transportation – her car. Her car was a lime green Volkswagen Beetle. "I'm still holding out for my yellow Porsche," she adduced.

Alice fumed as a cop crept right behind us. If the cop wasn't following us, Alice would have sped the whole way there. But I'm glad she was driving slowly because it was giving me time to think.

She pulled right in front of the studio and we both hurried out of the car. But I wouldn't walk in because I didn't want to face Mr. Cullen again. "You know, Alice…uh…I think I uh – I left something in the car," I started as I turned back. But Alice was quicker than me for she caught my arm in mid-turn and spun me back around.

"Oh, no you don't," she spoke sternly. Alice secured her grip on my wrists and pulled me into the studio.

"Wait, Alice!" I shouted at her, but she overlooked my plea. For a petite woman, she was strong and quick; I had to double my steps to keep up in heels. We were approaching the main dance floor when I finally pulled my wrists out of her iron grasp.

"Alice!" I hissed, straightening my posture.

"What?" Her eyes widened in angelic curiosity. Had she not noticed scene we were causing?

"Ahem!" a voice cleared. We turned around to see her, the new lady – or just the new l to our class, Tanya.

Wearing a white body-hugging, halter dress – way too tight to be able to dance in – Tanya stood crisply next to Edward who appeared uncomfortable. Maybe he was still upset about our encounter last night. His eyes of emerald were not sparkling with élan. They were distant as they looked restlessly around trying to avoid meeting mine.

"You're late," she spoke rudely, snapping my gaze from Edward back unto her. "Class has already begun. You may follow up with your partners from what you have already missed." She stepped towards Edward to position herself with him. "Today, we are going to practice the displacement."

I was puzzled. He was my partner from the beginning and now he was going to let one bad decision ruin our dance relationship. What nerve! How dare he switch partners without consulting me first? He already knew I was intimidated by Tanya and he had assured me last night that he didn't find her attractive, but now he was dancing with her. This made me wonder if everything he had said last night was a lie.

Edward secured his hand around hers and instantly stiffened into the tango hold, el abrazo. Then, he and Tanya first began with the forward ocho moving into the sacada. While dancing, Tanya went into explaining that the sacada was translated into English as displacement. The sacada was used in the Tango by the females to prompt their male partners to change direction.

While they were dancing, I suddenly felt out of place, displaced. Edward had moved me to make way for Tanya. Man, one really is the loneliest number. I tugged on Alice's sleeve until she looked into my direction.

"Alice, I don't have a partner, now," I whispered while keeping my attention towards the dance.

"Wasn't that what you wanted when we first started our lessons?"

"Yes, but…" Couldn't a girl change her mind after she met an overly attractive dance teacher who was just stolen by an overly attractive girl?

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it," she promised. I didn't know what she meant by that, but at once, Alice raised her hand. "Um, excuse me," she began.

Edward and Tanya stopped dancing – Tanya looking a little peeved by the interruption.

"I don't mean to interrupt your demonstration, but Bella no longer has a partner due to the fact that you, Tanya, are dancing with Mr. Cullen, her partner."

Edward bent his head down and tensed in embarrassment, but Tanya just straightened her posture in a haughty fashion. Why was Alice causing another scene; I could have asked Edward later. "Well, I sure Mr. Johnson would be honored to dance with Bella," Tanya proposed pompously.

Something caught in my throat causing me to cough at the inappropriate time. Tanya smiled smugly, misconstruing my action. Edward's shoulders sunk as Alice shook her head at Tanya's suggestion. In my mind I wanted to scream at Tanya and _'what are you thinking?!'_ but that was the reaction she wanted so I kept my cool. Unfortunately, I couldn't say the same about Alice.

"Actually, I was thinking that it would be easier for you to go and find yourself a partner," Alice retorted back at Tanya. Tanya began to make deliberate strides towards us.

Jasper noticed the revulsion for Tanya slowly creep into Alice's cheeky tone. He lightly touched her shoulder which calmed her down a bit.

"Alice, right? Well, my dear," Tanya said coyly. "If Bella wants a new partner maybe she should speak for herself?" Tanya flashed an innocent smile. I then subconsciously advanced towards Tanya; I felt insulted by her remark. I was a not child who needed someone to speak for me. I was a grown woman and I was afraid I might have to relay that message to Tanya. She swiftly pressed towards me with Edward on her tail.

"She doesn't want to work with Mr. Johnson because Mr. Cullen is her partner," Alice noted.

"Alice," I hissed. She ignored me.

"Well, I don't see any other choice," Tanya snarled. The class was getting increasingly restless as the confrontation escalated. Rosalie wanted to intervene, but Emmett kept her out of the argument.

"Tanya," Edward chided, but she brushed him aside.

"You had your choice," I muttered under my breath. Now, we were all in a ring of dissension.

"Ms. Swan," he uttered.

"Tanya, this is all simple," Alice voiced.

"Oh, really…" She commented as she crossed her arms in disdain.

"Yes, really," I confirmed. Before I knew it, Tanya was standing in my face glaring down at me. I glared back.

"Ladies, please…" Edward pleaded, but the standoff continued.

We heard a door shut close which caught our attention. Standing in the threshold, a russet-colored man looked onto our quarrel with a baffled expression. Everyone in the class froze in the direction of the mysterious person.

"Have I come at a bad time?" he questioned. His eyebrows rose in confusion when I realized what he saw. It looked like a fight was about to break out over the dance floor. For all I knew, he was the only thing keeping Alice and I from jumping Tanya.

"I'm sorry. Can _I _help you?" Tanya smiled. The unsightly grimace she held thawed into a jovial disposition.

"Uh, yes, I'm here for the beginning Tango class. I'm Jacob Black."

"Oh, weren't you in the morning class?" Tanya inquired boldly.

"Yes, but Mr. Johnson moved me due to scheduling issues."

"Well, perfect. Are you ready to meet your new partner?" Tanya tossed a glance over her shoulder at me. I already knew what she was thinking; she was going to make Jacob my partner. Edward shuffled nervously as the Jacob continued to wait for further instruction.

"Tanya, I don't think that it's fair for us to displace Bella. Don't you think?" he whispered persuasively into Tanya's ear. I knew how it felt to have Edward's warm breath twirl around your ear causing unnecessary Goosebumps. Now that I saw him talk sweetly in someone else's ear, it was no longer special. I had to wonder; did he do that to most women? She thought about his suggestion, but rejected the idea.

"Technically, Edward, you were my original partner. It was Bella who took you away from me," Tanya argued.

And at that moment, she did have a point. I had no business being with Edward for a partner; he was Tanya's partner before I showed up and will continue to be her partner in all the other classes.

"Actually, Mr. Cullen, I don't mind switching partners. I'll be fine with Jacob." I couldn't believe my mouth spoke those words. They stunned Edward so that for a moment, he didn't know what to say.

"Well, if that's what she wants, Tanya, I remain your partner," Edward replied. "Jacob Black, meet your new partner – Bella."

Jacob Black strolled over to my side, in elephantine movements. "Hey." He smiled genuinely down at me while thrusting his hands into his pockets. His shoulders rose slightly as he sighed in anxiety.

"Hey," I greeted. We shook hands and Tanya and Edward quickly went back to teaching the class. Jacob placed his hand on my back as I locked fingers with his other. Having him hold me, I felt secure, like I have always known him. His friendly appeal was radiating onto me. We both laughed nervously as we began our first attempt at dancing together.

Tanya broke down the female role as Edward did with the male. The class today seemed a bit hastened, but I guess that was due to the fact that we spent a great amount of time in a "strong debate."

One by one, the couples started to depart from the studio before I noticed our lesson was over. Jacob and I weren't the best couple on the floor today. There were times when we were clearly failing at the step, which it made it all the more fun for me. I was tired of being serious. A girl needs a break. One time, Jacob tripped over my foot and we just burst into a fit of giggles. We stopped when Edward flashed a look of admonishment at us. Tanya and Edward looked irritated by our gay mood.

"I'm going to tell you now that I'm not a dancer. I had some training, but never in Latin Ballroom," he had admitted.

"Wow, you wait to the end of class to tell me. What did you train in?" I was curious about him.

"Breakdancing and Hip-Hop. We didn't get a chance to bond as partners today I was wondering if we could get together sometime," Jacob smiled amiably. His smile made me aware of his eyes – dark and intelligent.

"I would like that. How about you meet me at the Starbuck's?"

"Bella, we live in Seattle. There's a Starbuck's literally on every corner," he chuckled.

"Right, well, could you meet me at the one closest to this bookstore?" I wrote down the name and address on a scrap sheet of paper he found.

"Great, I'll see you soon, Bella."

"See you soon, Jake." He walked out of the studio as I collected my thoughts.

I smiled goodbye to Tanya and Edward who were still in the middle of the dance floor. Edward looked disturbed while Tanya expressed eternal hatred.

"Uh, Bella, could I have a word with you," Edward requested. I was a little hesitant but I did go to see what he wanted.

"How can I help you, Mr. Cullen?"

He ran his right hand through his already disarrayed hair nervously and looked at me warily. "Ms. Swan, I would like to apologize for last night," he whispered. "I shouldn't have led you on and I'm utterly remorseful for any unpleasant feelings I might have caused." He would have kept on going but I held up my left hand to signal him to stop.

"Mr. Cullen, there's nothing on your part to be apologetic about. We had very clear roles in our relationship and somehow being partners only blurred those lines. It's fine. I'm fine. The question is are you fine?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just fine," he rushed out unconvincingly. Truthfully, I wasn't fine now. It was hurting me inside to see him dance with Tanya. And I knew he wasn't content either, though I wasn't sure if it was over me dancing with Jacob or him dancing with Tanya. He was too well at disguising most of his emotions.

"Great. Well…I better get going, Alice is waiting for me in the car." I hustled out of the studio and was shocked by the sight.

Spotted around the car was Alice and Jasper. She was resting her head delicately on Jasper's shoulders while he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"It is okay, Alice. We all get upset sometimes, but we have to be sure our emotions are within reason." Jasper's voice was soft and eloquent. Alice took in all that he was saying, nodding in comprehension.

"I understand. Thanks for making me feel better." Alice rose from his shoulder to peck him on the cheek.

"Anything for my beautiful," he remarked before kissing her nose. She glowed as she slipped away from him. He left Alice and noted my observation. "Bella," he greeted, while he continued down the street. When he caught me, I blushed deeply because I felt like an intruder on their private moment. I wouldn't have wanted her stumble upon Edward and me – if that ever happened again.

Why was I still thinking about him? It seemed to me he was upset about leading me on, but that was it. I, on the other hand, was still conflicted with various emotions regarding Edward. Sometimes, I was in love with him and other times I hated him. I was stuck on him.

But I did have something to look forward to: I had an engagement with Jake. Jacob would distract me from my conflicted heart.

I climbed into Alice's car as she continued to stare off in LaLa Land.

"Are you driving or dreaming?" I asked. She gave an apologetic smile and started the car. The silence was comforting to me, but Alice couldn't stand it. She soon turned on her favorite radio station. "Sorry" by Buckcherry was currently being broadcasted.

Alice and I hummed to the melody until she caught a red light. "Isn't that Tanya lady just the cattiest woman you have ever met?"

"Surprisingly, she's not," I admitted.

"But she is definately catty, right?"

"Yes."

This submission to Alice opened the floodgate to nasty comments about Tanya including the hideous prostitute dress she was wearing. Tanya was hateful and aggressive, and I had a feeling that today wouldn't be my last encounter with her.

Alice babbled on about how she was going to take down Tanya as my mind wandered onto Edward. He knew Tanya, so why didn't he expect this behavior before? Tanya reacted as a snake ready to strike. Edward much too chivalrous to be attracted to her. I didn't know what his problem was.

We made it home and I limped into my room. My feet were burning and bruised. I undressed and prepared for bed, when I thought to myself, "_has my wish been answered?"_ No, it hasn't because I was still confused on how to go about the tango lessons. Hopefully, it would be answered soon, before I ended up tangled in a mess that even Tanya couldn't dance her way out of.

**What do you think?? I know...Jacob. Fighting. Edward. Bella. Alice and her man Jasper. Tango. Soap opera. **

**Warning: I might not be able to post a new chapter until after May 15th. I have a serious AP exam to study for and my classes are slowly creeping on me. So, review while I study. I hope you liked it because I wrote...a lot.**

**Oh, if you find some REALLY Good latin ballroom songs, send your suggestion to me. I don't care which style of dance - tango, cha-cha, merengue, rumba, samba, etc. Just send them. I have a couple of choices, but you're the ones actually reading so I want to please the audience.**

**My fav. Latin ballroom song was for the Samba and it's called "Hip Hip Chin Chin" by Club de Belugas and my other fav. for Tango is "Le Grand Tango" by Astor Piazzolla. Go check them out!! Happy reading!!**


	7. Acquaintances

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**I'm Back, and I took my exam!! Thanks to all who reviewed and who sent suggestions for songs. No they won't be in this chapter. You guys sent like..."too many to count right now" reviews for chapter six. THANKS!! I enjoy reading all of them... **

**Yay!! Here's the new chapter...**

**Chapter 7: Acquaintances**

**BELLA**

"I'm going out on my lunch break," I called to my manager while I grabbed my purse. I didn't have classes on Fridays so I usually worked a full shift.

"That's a nice change, Bella," my manager, Mrs. Harris, commented. Mrs. Harris was a middle-aged woman who always thought of me as her own child. She smiled as she approached the front door where I was standing. "Sometimes, you work too much Bella. You're not Superwoman, you know."

I grinned. "I know."

"Just be back within an hour." But I knew Mrs. Harris wouldn't mind if I was late. I thanked her before heading out of the door.

Down a block and a half, I was met by one of the ten Starbucks in Seattle. I pulled opened the exterior door and scanned over the tables until I found a caramel-colored body with black hair. Jake sat checking his watch at one of the many bars. "Hey," I greeted before he rose to hug me.

On mine, his body was warm and comforting. "I was wondering when you were going to get here," he smiled.

"Well, I'm here aren't I?" I said, joining him on a barstool. "So, what are you getting?" I snatched up a menu that lay in front of us.

"Um…I'm really not sure yet. What are you going to order?"

I elevated my right brow and stroked my chin jokingly. "Hmm…" I searched over the menu for something that had limited caffeine. I didn't tolerate it too well. Alice gave me a cup of coffee once, and I was bouncing off the walls like her for days. In the end, I crashed out in one of my classes. They probably thought I was suffering from a hangover.

"I guess I'm going with the hot chocolate," I decided.

"Well, that makes two of us. What about a Danish pastry?"

"Mmm…that sounds good."

"Then, I'll be right back," he assured before he went to the order at the counter. While he was gone, I felt my phone vibrating in my purse. I whipped it out and there was a text message from Alice.

HEY. WHAT ARE YOU UP TO?

I texted her back: OUT ON LUNCH.

She sent me another text: WITH WHO?

Why did she have to assume that if I went on lunch that I had to be with someone? Can't a girl go solo? I texted her back: CAN'T I BE BY MYSELF?

My phone vibrated again, but I couldn't read her reply before Jacob came back. "Here we go." He placed a cup of hot chocolate towards me.

"Thanks," I expressed before sipping on the steaming drink. The drink coated my tongue with a rich molten deliciousness. Once, I pulled away from the cup, I had a dot of whipped cream on my nose.

"No problem," He chuckled while wiping it away. "So where were you coming from?"

"From my job at the bookstore. This is my lunch break."

"So you work full time?" His tone suggested that he was interested.

"Only on Fridays – the only day I don't have classes scheduled."

"Oh, so you go to school," he stated and I nodded in confirmation. "So what are you majoring in?"

"English Major. Latin American Studies is my minor."

"Why those?"

"I always like the English language and literature. I learned Spanish and I planned on studying abroad for a year."

"Where?"

"I haven't decided yet. My professor has a list of countries I can choose from, but I haven't narrowed down my choices."

"Oh."

"So what do you do – go to school, work?" I asked before taking another sip of my drink.

"I build and repair cars for a living and I attend a technical school downtown." I intently listened to him and unlike Edward, Jacob wasn't ridiculously beautiful. He was cute and all, but he wasn't overly handsome like Edward. Jacob was tolerable. I felt at ease talking to Jacob and I didn't have to worry about being self-conscious because he was strictly a friend.

"Maybe you could work on my truck sometime. It needs a little tuning. It barely goes above fifty-five."

"Sure I would be glad to. Just give me a day and time and I'll hook it up for you."

"Thanks. I'll get back to you on that. So…how did you get into dancing?"

"Saw some kids breakdancing in the streets and I decided I wanted to learn. It was amazing how they could contort their bodies into various moves. Pop-locking is my favorite because I love giving people illusions. But for the tango, I still don't know how I ended up in that class," he chuckled and then sipped some of hot chocolate. "So how did you get involved in tango lessons?"

I put my cup down. "Peer Pressure."

"Isn't that a little juvenile?" he smirked.

I shrugged. I told him the story starting with the dance shoes to when I had Edward as a partner. I skipped over personal details – the ones about Edward and me actually dancing together. "So, now I have a new tango partner – you," I concluded.

"Wow."

"Yes. Wow."

He finished his cup and started on his pastry as he turned to me. "Bella what do you do in your spare time?"

"I don't know. Read. Study. Cook. Dance. I think that's it." Once I counted 'working,' I would have successfully broken down my life into five verbs.

"You really need to get out more," he stated matter-of-factly.

"And do what?" I questioned.

"I don't know. Live. Breathe. Have Fun. Do something."

"But I dance, don't I?"

"But do you _enjoy_ dancing?" I didn't answer. Did I really enjoy dancing in heels in front of an audience? No, I didn't. "That's what I figured. You need to do something spontaneous and soon…or you'll get…old," he whispered. I cringed in mock horror. I, Bella, didn't know how to live spontaneous yet. We both burst out into laughter as we conversed on other topics.

Before I knew it, it was five past my hour and I needed to get back to work. "Sorry to end this luncheon, but I have to go back to work. Here, take this." I handed him my half of the bill, but he pushed my hand back towards me.

"No way. I already paid." He got up from his seat to escort me out of the door.

"Well, promise me you'll let me pay next time." I grabbed my Danish and my purse while staring into his dark eyes. Didn't friends split the bill, go Dutch?

A smug grin broke across his face. "I'll get back to you on that." He led me out of the door and we departed after he gave me another warm hug.

Back at work, Mrs. Harris was grinning. "What?" I asked.

"That must have been some lunch," she suggested. I smiled nervously back and placed my purse down. The comment made me remember that Alice sent me a text. Curious to see her response, I opened my phone and was greeted with the message: NO. YOU DON'T GO OUT. I KNOW YOU.

Alice thought she knew me so well. And she did; I was totally predictable. I did almost the same thing everyday. I placed my bag down on the counter and relaxed on the same part of the couch. I didn't do anything fun. I needed to take some time to just let loose. I called up Alice on the phone.

"Bella - who?"

"Not now, Alice. Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Could you get in contact with all the girls in our tango class?"

"May I ask why?" Alice voiced worriedly.

I sighed. "I was thinking we could have a 'Tango Ladies Get-Together' at our place – tonight."

"I like it, Bella! What happened to being uptight and reserved?"

"She went out to lunch today…and didn't come back," I laughed. Alice laughed along with me, but little did she know how truthful it was. I was not the same Bella I was before I went on this lunch date with Jacob. He awakened something in me that needed to be restored. My élan. My soul. I needed to learn how to live and taking tango lessons and being with Jacob was the perfect combo to get me started.

"Okay, Bella. I'll see you at home."

"Bye." I disconnected and smiled to myself. Tonight was going to be a good.

After my shift was over, I came home and tossed my purse onto the couch. I kicked off my sneakers and went into my room searching for tonight's perfect outfit. My closet was barren when it came to impulsiveness. Nothing screamed out diversion. Nothing screamed racy. Everything was either safe or boring. But the queen of diversion and sexy was across the hall from me.

"Alice!"

She burst through my door – alarmed. When she noticed nothing terrible had occurred, she frowned. "You really shouldn't scream like that. I thought you were hurt."

"Sorry, but I need help picking out something to wear tonight. Could you assist me?"

"Of course," she shrieked in excitement while bouncing in place. "But first, what are you planning for tonight?"

"Truthfully, Alice, I have not planned anything. Maybe we could all go to a local club or something. And if they are up to it, we could have a slumber party also," I rushed out, but I honestly was still trying to figure spontaneity out.

"There's a club called Helios that I have never been to. My friends say it has a great DJ and an awesome bar, though."

"Good, tell everyone to report here so we can all go together," I ordered.

"Are you feeling alright, Bella?" Her face was twisted up in confusion.

"Yes. Now, go…" I urged her as I vexed over my depressing wardrobe. I never thought the day would come when I would actually need to listen to Alice regarding her fashion advisements.

"Voilà, Bella!" Alice presented a dress bag out in front while she began to bounce erratically. I snatched the bag from her grasp and slowly began to remove the slip. "Hurry up!" she grumbled.

"I am!"

The cover fell to floor and I ogled over the dress in front of me. "It's beautiful, Alice," I whispered in awe as I smoothed my hand over the glimmering dress material. Sparkling in its brilliance, the dress was a champagne-gold emperor-waist halter dress – something that I normally wouldn't pick out myself, which is why I adored it.

"I bought it just for you in case you decided to mix up your wardrobe or party," she explained. Pressing the dress to my figure, I swayed with it from side to side.

"It's gorgeous," I remarked not wondering about the price for the first time in my life. Usually, I would reprimand Alice for buying expensive clothes. But, tonight I was going to live and that included not worrying about trivial matters such as cost – something that Alice referred to as trivial.

"Yes, it is, but I think it would look better with you in it," Alice smiled.

"Thank you and I will see you in a little while," I replied before casting her out of my room.

"Your welcome," she called back behind the door.

After I had gotten rid of Alice, I started preparing for tonight. First I found my dance shoes, but realize they didn't match my dress at all and I knew Alice would have a fit. I went to the door about to ask when I stumbled over an object in my doorway. It happened to be a pair of gold wedged-heels. These actually looked safer than my dance heels. Knowing that I would be fine, I didn't bother to breaking them in.

But I still needed to shower. Even though I worked in the bookstore, I smelled like 'work.' I also needed to make sure I didn't show any lines tonight in the dress. Though it was pretty, the dress was also sheer so I had to be careful about what undergarments I wore. I went to my top drawer, pulling it open, searching for my delicates. Alice was keen on making sure I had various styles of underwear and though I didn't want to admit it, she was right again. I wondered if I told her she was right would her head swell. Chuckling at the thought, I pulled out a beige set of lingerie and went to lay it on the bathroom counter. After I finished showering, I threw on my undergarments and robe so I could attempt to style my hair.

Two hours later I emerged out of my room fully dressed, fully ready to party. "Okay, Alice, let's hit it," I called out while attempting a groove, but failing miserably. I didn't see how I was going to make it at the club, but it was all in fun, right?

Alice came out of her room in a loose fiery pink strapless dress that hit right in the middle of her thigh. "Spin around, Bella," she requested. I did as I was told. "No lines…no wrinkles…"she murmured to herself. Then, she put her nose in the air as she wafted the aroma. "Freesia…" Alice was good; she picked up the smell of my shower gel and shampoo. I picked freesia because I was told that it blends well with my body chemistry. "Well, I'm impressed, Bella. And you did this all by yourself – with my help of course. I can't wait to see how the guys respond to this. You look just _fabulous darling_." She dragged out the last two words, exaggerating just a little.

I couldn't help but be proud of my masterpiece – me. I needed to showcase my sexy side and tonight was going to let me achieve that. Tonight, I wasn't going to be Bella – the petite girl from high school. I was going to be Isabella – the sophisticated sexy girl that was sparkling on the dance floor.

I thanked Alice for her compliments before asking when the rest of the girls were showing up. "Umm…they should be here any minute, now," Alice contested as she looked at the clock.

Right on cue, the doorbell rang. Alice answered it and in walked Rosalie. She looked as dazzling as ever in a purple shirtdress accompanied by a pair of skinny leg jeans and pumps. "You guys have a nice apartment," she commented before a knock came from the door again. I left Rosalie and Alice mingling, while I went to answer it. Angela, Jessica, and Lauren were all standing in the doorway.

"Hey, ladies," I greeted as I gestured them inside. They all flashed a smile as we met Alice and Rosalie in the living room. "I'm glad everyone was able to make it. We are about to head down to the club, Helios. Has anyone been there?"

Rosalie spoke up. "I have been once with Emmett – my boyfriend. We had a nice time."

I nodded. "Now, who is going to be a designated driver?" This question lingered over the group before Angela raised her hand.

"I will volunteer to be a designated driver," she declared. Angela seemed to be an unobtrusive person, but her eyes were wide which expressed that she was observant.

"That's wonderful, but we need one more," I said. Everyone stared at each other before Alice cleared her throat.

"I will kindly sit out this time. I will be a designated driver." Though, I could see she was upset, I was perturbed into being a designated driver. I didn't drink much, but I did on planning on having fun.

"Well, since that's all figured out, let's go," I exclaimed. We all got up and made our way out of the apartment and down to the party scene.

We traveled with Alice and Angela in carpool. Since Angela, Jessica, and Lauren came over together, Rosalie joined Alice and me. Approaching the club, my adrenaline started to boil in my veins. This was a strange high for me, to want to be in public. I wondered if Jacob snuck something in my drink to cause me to desire to be out.

"Okay, Bella are you ready?" Alice asked excitingly.

"Yes," I beamed. After I straightened out my dress, I took Alice's hand and walked towards the club entrance.

"Have a nice evening, ladies," the bouncer boomed as he allowed as access inside, bypassing the line.

"Emmett used to be a club bouncer," I heard Rosalie whisper to Alice. "But one day, he broke a guy's arm, so he quit." Her tone portrayed her fascination by her boyfriend's brute force, but I would be scared for my life.

Soon, we entered the interior of the nightclub. Helios was lighted with orange neon lights and various colored spotlights. There was a huge mural over the bar; it was of a sunset with the night slowly creeping up. But I thought it was a painting. The background cycled through the night and slowly brought on a sunrise. The club was already crowded with people who were enjoying themselves.

"I think I'm going to hit the bar, first. You know, to loosen me up," I explained to Alice. The rest of the girls departed into there own mini groups disappearing into the crowd.

"Alright, Bella, I'll come, too." She was yelling over the blaring music. We navigated our way through the crowd and found two barstools.

I didn't hear what Alice ordered me, but soon the bartender handed me a small shot. "What's this?" I asked.

"Just drink it," she sighed. I shrugged; I was supposed to be care-free.

"Bottoms up," I muttered to myself before I drank the liquor. Instantly, it burned the back the throat as if a fire was spreading down my esophagus.

I lightly touched my neck, and Alice chuckled. "That's vodka for you!"

I glared at her and she put up her hands defensively. "You are the one who wanted to be loosened up, so I asked for that. All I know is you can't get any worse than that."

"Order something else. Please," I begged. My throat was now raw as the bartender came over again with two drinks. They were more enticing than that shot Alice got me.

"These are from the gentlemen down at the end," the bartender explained. Alice and I shot a glance over and saw a good-looking guy grinning at us from the end of the bar. I giggled as I waved at him.

"Bella, I'll be back. It seems to me, that you're about to have company," she hinted as she stood up.

"I see you later, Alice," I shouted. She gave me a quick hug and disappeared into the crowd as well.

"Hey," the guy spoke coolly. He held out his hand, but I didn't take it. Instead, I gestured for him to have a seat. "So, I see your friend didn't like my offering?" he joked while pointing at Alice's untouched drink.

I just took a sip of mine. "She's…uh…our designated driver," I explained. "I'm Isabella by the way."

"I'm Camden," he replied. I smiled, taking another sip. We talked about the club and how it was my first time being at Helios. I found myself extremely thirsty and continued to gulp down this drink.

"So what is this?" Stirring my drink, I was curious about what this concoction was.

"Tequila."

"It is really tasty," I commented before I polished off the glass.

"Would you like another one?" he asked while pushing Alice's untouched drink in front of me.

I eyed it carefully. I usually didn't drink and this would be my third one tonight. "I'm not really sure if I should."

He smiled and pushed the drink into my arm. "Aw…come on. It is just one drink. It won't hurt you," he assured.

"If I drink this…you have to promise to dance with me," I suggested, attempting to flirt.

"Fine with me," he smiled. Camden had a dark smile about him that put me slightly on edge.

Gulping it down in one swoop, I was ready to hit the dance floor. "What is in this tequila anyways?"

"Arsenic," he said nonchalantly. I stared at him for what seemed like an eternity. "Isabella," he snapped. "I was only kidding."

Nervous, the only thing I could do was laugh it off. "You got me on that one." He laughed himself as I ducked my head away from his joking eyes. "Come on, Camden." I grabbed his hand and stalked through the crowd. When I came to a spot where I was comfortable, and then I turned to face him; I went out of control – having fun. I rocked from side by side, pressing on Camden while Justin Timberlake boomed from the speakers. I didn't know being carefree could feel so good. It was all like a dream.

"_I'm bringing sexy back…"_

The dream continued with Camden and I getting closer, closer than I have ever been with any boy. Usually, a good ten to twelve inches would suffice for me. Even with Edward, I was closed, but not raunchy. The stuff we were doing was something I would never think I would do. When I turned away from Camden, I caught a glimpse of Alice dancing with Rosalie. I smiled and they waved back. Knowing Alice, she was judging Camden while I danced with him. We continued to dance through the next two songs. I felt that the alcohol made me more alert and made my foot move more gracefully. I was moving easier in the heels than I did in regular sneakers. Camden seemed to enjoy himself as much as I was.

But after the third song, the dream started to take a turn for the worse. My head seared with pain as if a train had rammed into my skull. I cringed in pain as Camden kept clinging onto my body tightly. Soon, the feeling surpassed and I faced him once more. He was grinning as I slowed my pace for dancing. He lowered himself down to my level to whisper in my ear. "Isabella," he spoke, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Do you want to have more fun?" Then, his hands slithered down my backside; I froze. I knew what his intentions were, but my head was suddenly cloudy and I couldn't respond. In my head, I was saying "_No, you're a creep!"_ But somehow, I couldn't form the words to come out for Camden to understand. Disgustingly, he crushed his lips to mine and I was screaming inside. His tongue aggressively attempted to enter my mouth, but I tried as hard as I could to keep him out. His breath lingered on his lips; it tasted of stale alcohol and cheap breath mints. This was not why I had come to club. This wasn't fun anymore. The kiss was too aggressive to be nice, but I was too weak to protest.

Finally, he pulled away and I mumbled, "I want to go home." I didn't realize how breathless I had become. Camden took my hand unexpectedly and weaved his way through the crowd. My head spun as the crowd melted into a collective mass of erratic movements and jeering faces. They seemed to be all looking at me. The intoxicated girl. My inhibition was slowly dwindling as my mind screamed at me: _WAKE UP BELLA! YOU'RE GOING HOME WITH SOME DUDE._

I jerked out of Camden's grasp. "Let me go," I muttered.

"NO." His eyes looked two pools of lava.

I jerked again, but apparently it wasn't enough to release me, because Camden continued. Water accumulated in my eyes. Soon, my vision blurred and all I heard were voices and loud music. Noise.

But I could pick out one voice: Edward's. What is he doing in my dream? Didn't he already cause enough damage into my life for him still to be active in my subconscious?

I heard him and Camden talking, most likely about me. Then I heard laughing. It wasn't friendly, but maniacal. Was I the one losing my mind?

Then Edward took my hand and quickly pulled me with him. But I retracted from his clasp.

"What are you doing, Mr. Cullen?"

"Saving you," he spoke smoothly.

"No, leave me alone!" I shouted over the noise and ponderously walked away from him, heading towards the threatening crowd.

I closed my eyes and pretended to be Dorothy hoping it was all a dream. I wanted to go home. My legs felt like they couldn't hold my body's weight anymore. Suddenly, I felt the ground slip from under me. I didn't want to open my eyes, but someone had picked me up.

"Put me down!" I ordered, but they defied my wishes and continued through the club. I did exactly what guys wanted me to do: get wasted. Now, when I'm rendered unconscious, someone will have their way with me. And I would be too weak to stop them.

I thought of Alice and all the other girls in there as I was being carried away by a stranger.

"This will all be over soon," I thought heard Edward say.

That was when I woke up.

**What happens? I don't know...maybe you should read on... :)**

**This isn't officially edited because I didn't get it back yet. But I do have Chapter 8 done, but I'm going to need...let's say 20 reviews. Can you guys do that? I think you can...**


	8. Waking Up

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Wow...you guys went over and beyond!! More than 20 reviews! Thank you all. Well this is another "draft." You all asked for it, so I delivered. I hope I did it justice...**

**Chapter 8: Waking Up**

**BELLA**

I woke up from what seemed to be a terrible nightmare. The dream began with me having a lunch with Jacob and then heading off to club with Alice and the girls in a scandalous dress. Then, it turned into a nightmare after I got drunk and…grinded on a random guy named Camden. He tried to get me to go with him, but then Edward was there. I fought against both of them until I fell. I think Edward had picked me up. He said something about it being over soon. And that's when I woke up.

"Edward?" I murmured. He was sitting in a chair. When he heard me call out his name, he hurriedly exited and I fell back into another dream.

I was in a foreign place, in a foreign bed, on foreign sheets. I half-expected myself to be naked, but instead I was still in the infamous gold dress. I reeked of alcohol and it was actually burning my nose, now. At first, I felt my aching body. My mind seemed beaten and the rest of my body was sore. I smelled alcohol…freesia…and something that wasn't tangible. Something that was faintly familiar to me, but I couldn't recognize it. I couldn't hear if anyone was here with me, but I heard the faint trills of birds. I didn't normally hear birds when I lay in bed. And usually my bed wasn't this soft. Slowly, I drew up from the comfortable sheets to see that the other side was still made up in perfection. Whoever brought me here had enough respect to make up their side of the bed.

My eyes widened.

I was in someone's bed in the gold dress from my dream. I did smell like alcohol and freesia.

Then it dawned on me. That was no dream. None of it was a dream. This meant that…

"Oh my GOD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Someone came into the room; it was Edward. I continued to scream until my head pounded with the intensity of a sledgehammer.

"What's the matter?" His face was twisted with worry.

"What am I doing here?!" I hollered at him while covering myself in his presence. I balled up the comforter while he continued to stand in the threshold unable to answer my question right away. "Why am I here?" Though my patience was long gone, my headache wasn't completely yet. He was still unable to answer me. He ran a hand through his hair as if frustrated and perplexed. "Forget, I have to get out of here," I mumbled while grabbing my gold heels that rested in a corner and rushing past him for his front door. I fumbled with the handle until I collapsed into a pitiful ball at the foot of the door. With tears streaming down my face, my voice cracked, "So stupid, so stupid, so stupid…" I ducked my head into my hands and drew up my knees.

I was unsure if he would follow me; the whole private lesson wasn't reassuring. But soon, I felt the heat from his body radiating onto me from where he stood. That sent a chill through me as if my body couldn't produce its own heat. "You're not stupid, Ms. Swan. You just made a bad decision," Edward comforted, though it didn't help much. He lightly touched my shoulder.

"Doesn't that make me stupid?! I mean why am I here? In your home?" I shouted while looking into his concerned eyes.

"Don't you remember how you got here?" He eyes twinkled as he stood above me.

"Yes." I had a guess, but I lied anyways. Getting drunk didn't help my recollection.

"Well, to refresh your memory, a sordid guy by the name of Camden was going to take you home with him, so I rescued you."

"What?" I spoke aloud though I understood exactly what he meant. Edward was saving me from waking up in another guy's house. "I didn't need to be rescued, and why does my personal life matter to you? Remember, you are just my teacher," I said sourly.

"That's not how I saw it. You were completing drunk and for all I knew, he was going to rape you. I saw you and him in the confrontation and so I stepped in. And don't ever think you don't matter to me. Just because I'm your…instructor, doesn't mean I don't care." He tone was stern.

That didn't do much for me. I still wanted to know why I had woken up in his bed. "But why am I here in your place?" He helped me up from my pathetic position. I instantly dropped the heels at the door.

"I was going to get you a hotel room for the night, but I didn't want you to respond the way you did a couple of minutes ago. I didn't know where you lived, but didn't bother to find out, knowing that you would be safe in my bed." My heart thumped heavily when he said 'my bed.' What I did I do in his bed?

"This is too much; I need to sit," I expressed before draping myself onto his black leather couch. Before I knew it, he was standing over me with a worried expression. "What did you say to him?"

"Oh, something about your friends…"

I shot up in alarm. I had forgotten completely about Alice. Right now, she was probably organizing a search party. "I need to talk to Alice. I got to go." I was struggling off the couch before he took my arm. I turned to look at him. He face was like a God's and my worry was melting.

"Don't worry about them. I grabbed your cell phone and texted Alice for you." He approached me carefully – every step closing the proximity between us.

"Does she know I'm with you," I whispered. My breathing was getting heavily and my heart started to over react. Why did Edward cause my body respond this way?

"Only if you want her to," he smoothly whispered back. He was only inches away from my face with a mesmerizing look in his eyes. I wanted to touch him, but I wasn't sure if this was still a dream or not. I mean, how many tango instructors have a private lesson and take home one of their students – and it still be legal. Not many. And I didn't want him to disappear. He brought his face closer to mine until he was only an inch away. That's when I knew he wanted to kiss me.

"I really…need to wash up," I spoke, breaking our concentration. I wanted to kiss him, but not when I smelled like alcohol.

"Oh, right." Smiling, he backed away from me as I excused myself back towards his bedroom. I felt him watching me as I walked away, which sent a thrill through my body.

I came back to his bedroom and headed for his bathroom. It was strange, knowing that I was in Edward's place. Knowing that I could do anything I wanted made me feel slightly confident – and yet cagey.

I looked at myself in the mirror and almost screamed. The mascara had smeared disgustingly down my cheeks and my hair was knotted together. This was how I presented myself for Edward. I looked like a wreck. Why would any guy want to kiss this monster?

I turned on his faucet and scrubbed away the hideous residue from the makeup. I found some mouthwash underneath his counter and gurgled. Then, I did what most people do: I rummaged through his medicine cabinet.

I found just normal guy things: shaving cream, cologne, a toothbrush, and toothpaste. I took out the cologne and smelled it. Funny, it wasn't what I smelled on him. The cologne was nice, but Edward smelled better. Sensing that I was being mischievous, I placed all his toiletries back into his medicine cabinet and started up his walk-in shower. I scrubbed away the reeking alcohol. My fun was over when I found out I had a low tolerance for it. But as I washed my hair, I wondered what he was thinking about as I took a shower in the same place he did. I smiled to myself and shut off the water. My mind seemed to clear up a little more.

After I was done cleaning up from last night's mishap, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my body and hair in towels. I didn't want nor did I plan to wear that disreputable dress again. In a decision, I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Oh my!" I gasped. Edward was in his bedroom and had startled me with his company. I thought I saw him gulp as he stared at me. I stared at him, too. Here I was in a towel in Edward's house. And he just so happened to be in his room at the same time. Most people wouldn't call that a coincidence.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry for staring, Ms. Swan" he apologized while turning the opposite way. "If I would have known you were…indecent I would have…or if you didn't want to wear the dress, I would have picked up…I'm sorry. I'll just go." He was headed for the door before I caught his arm. He refused to look at me.

"Mr. Cullen, it's alright. I'll change. And it is _miss_," I corrected. "You keep referring to me as 'Ms.' but in truth I'm just Miss Swan, or Bella."

"I think that will be best Miss Swan. Honestly, I don't think I have anything for you to wear…" he trailed.

I smiled. "I will find something. Just give me a minute."

"Okay," he smiled. His teeth were perfect as they flashed in a pearl white. "But in the meantime, is there I could get you to drink? Nonalcoholic."

"Anything that can kick this hangover would be fine."

I released his arm. He laughed and went into the kitchen while I looked over his room. I silently shut his door and opened his closet doors. It was filled with nice buttoned shirts and sweaters; something most men won't wear. I had to find something that could fit me without looking manly also.

When I did find something that was functional, I slipped it on. "Am I decent now?" I smirked, showing off how I transformed one his sweaters into a shirt dress. It fell just a little short but I could get by. Thank you, Alice.

He chuckled while handing me a glass of orange juice and some toast. "I don't know if you're hungry or not, but I took the liberty of at least fixing you some toast. If you like I could whip something up real quick." His suggestion was flattering.

"Toast would suffice. Thank you." I walked back to his leather sofa and took a sit. He positioned himself on the opposite end.

"This is a really nice place," I complimented. It was very well kept for a guy. I thought it would be styled more like a bachelor pad. You know billiards and endless strings of girls. Posters of inappropriate content hanging on the walls. Or even better, the huge plasma screens used for a guy's gaming needs or sports.

"Thank you. Oh and don't be fooled, I have the guy's room in the back. My old roommate decorated for me." At least he kept his room hidden from public view.

"What happened to them?" I took sip of the delicious orange juice. Who knew it could taste so good?

"She got married and moved into her own house. Her name was Cindy. She was a friend of mine from high school. I wanted my own place and she wanted a place to decorate. So, we lived together. But when she left, I just didn't change out her style." He eyed me intently as I bit into the toast.

"Alice," I muttered through bites.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh. Alice, my best friend, she decorated our place. But she changes it every now and then."

"I'll have to see sometimes," he mused. I blushed.

"Umm…so did you and Cindy ever…?" I asked nervously. I didn't know how he might respond.

"Hook up? Once, but we found it extremely awkward, so we "broke up." I like to consider her a sister, anyhow." He leaned in curiously.

"So how was I, last night?" I asked. I hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Well, besides from being drunk, you were normal. Just a little stubborn," he joked.

"After you picked me up, what happened?"

"Well, I took your cell phone and texted Alice that she didn't need to worry about you and that you would be home tomorrow afternoon. I even added a smiley face for added effect," He chuckled. "I put you in my car where you fell asleep and I told you it would be over soon. I knew you wouldn't get up after that. I laid you in bed and then I fell asleep on couch."

"Was I dreaming or did I see you this morning?" I whispered.

"Ah, see I heard mumbling coming from my room. I came in and saw that you were deeply asleep but just rambling. It's quite amusing to know that you talk in your sleep," he recalled.

"Great," I huffed.

"Don't worry about it. I sat in the chair making sure you didn't get up and do anything crazy, but then you mumbled my name and I didn't know how to tell you that you were in my house, so I left. Then, the room went silent and I knew you drifted back to sleep."

"But didn't you hear me scream this morning?"

"I think everyone in Seattle heard you scream," he laughed. "But I just thought that you were coming to your senses and I went in to comfort you. But then you kept screaming and I thought I was frightening you. But I'm curious, what were thinking while you lied in my bed?"

"Um…I thought that I…well it doesn't matter what I thought because up until this encounter I thought everything was a dream."

"Such a vivid imagination, I suppose." He was smirking and I shrugged.

"I better get going, Mr. Cullen." It's not that I wanted to leave, but I had to make sure Alice wasn't pulling out her hair.

"Please call me Edward," he expressed warmly. He touched my hand in the attempt to be friendly. But it gave my goosebumps instead. "That's what you called me this morning and that's what you should call me. I'm not much older than you. Consider me as a…friend."

"I thought I was supposed to consider you my teacher?"

"Whatever suits you, suits me. I don't think dance instructors pick up their students in dance clubs."

"I guess you're right." I rose from the couch as he darted past me heading into his room. When he came back, he handed me my gold shoes. Knowing that he was watching me, I slowly slid them on my feet trying to imagine how Edward's face looked. He was still as beautiful as ever.

"Well, this is it, Edward." I liked the way his name flowed off my tongue. It was easier to say Edward than to remember Mr. Cullen.

"I guess it is Miss Swan. Do you need a ride?"

"No, you did enough saving. I think I can handle this one, myself." I laughed a little.

I could the reluctance in his eyes. "Well, be careful, please."

"I will," He had opened his front door and casually leaned in the doorway looking like a movie star. "Edward, please call me Bella. As a friend."

"I thought I was supposed to consider you a student?" he smirked.

"I don't think many dance instructors have their students leaving their house in the morning. And I don't think the students spend the night either," I reasoned. "Bella, please."

"I suppose so," he smiled. "See you soon, _Bella_," he parted, making my name sound musical.

I walked out of his home, heading to the street corner, but I could still feel the heat of his eyes watching me. My body was heated and he warmed it.

Eventually, I made it home. I took me two different bus rides. I was surprised my heels made it and that I didn't flash anybody.

Alice was right there waiting for me. She had her hands on her hips and her face was turned up in a grimace.

"Where have you been, Bella? I was going out of my mind when I got your text. I called and called, but you didn't answer. What's up with that? I thought some guy had picked you up," she barked at me.

She was right, but I couldn't let her know that. "I was at a friend's house. I was a little tipsy, so I texted to let you know I was staying. I'm fine now."

"Bella, what are you wearing?" I looked down at my attire. Shoot! I forgot about the gold dress.

"I changed." The shorter my answer, the less likely I was of blowing my cover. I couldn't let her know I was with Edward. I could only imagine the controversy that could sprout from it.

She came up towards me. "Bella, you don't smell like alcohol…or freesia. You smell like soap and…a man." I gulped. "Bella, were you at a man's house. Don't tell me you…"Her eyed budged at her assumption.

"No, Alice. I didn't do anything. I stayed at a friend's house and borrowed some clothes. The gold smelled disgusting."

"But you were with a boy, weren't you?" She insisted.

"Alice, honestly I still haven't recovered from last night. Could you just leave me be. It's none of your business who I was with last night or this morning. I told you I was alright and I'm fine now. Isn't that what matters? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." The words came out a little sharper than I intended but she got the point. She stepped aside to let me past as I went into my room.

I climbed into my bed but wasn't able to sleep because my mind was active about Edward. He was the angel that saved the fallen star. Had this answer my wish? I guess it was part of it. I no longer had a one dimensional relationship with Mr. Cullen – I mean, Edward. He was my dance teacher and now my friend. At least we got past that obstacle that was blocking our paths. But why did he care for me so much? Would he have done that for any other girl in the club? Was his bed always full of random women? I doubted that; he didn't seem to be the one who would be around the block. I mean, he wouldn't mess around with his roommate.

He was strange. A very peculiar man. And yet, I'm drawn to him. It must be something in the water. Yes, that was it; it was something in the Seattle's water. But if that was the case, wouldn't everyone want Edward? They probably all do. How does a hot guy like Edward stay single for long? He must be dating like crazy. Sadly to say, I'm just barely getting back into the scene. Between school, work, dance, and now Jacob, I don't have much time for anyone else. Edward would only be a distraction to my life. A good distraction – yes – but a distraction, nonetheless.…

I smelled the sweater once more; it was Edward's scent in concentrated form. I wonder if that was something I could buy…

I needed peace, so I stopped thinking about my dance teacher and dreamt of him instead.

**Now, go and review... :)**


	9. Change

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. And we are getting back to the dancing, but here is the next chapter. It's not the best but...here.**

**Chapter 9: Change**

**BELLA**

When I emerged out of dormancy to participate in the real world, it was nine-thirty in the morning. Did I really sleep through a whole afternoon and night? Wait…I did get up around nine o'clock last night to eat a bowl of Cheerios. But I didn't see Alice, so I went back to bed because my headache wasn't completely gone. That's when I took two aspirin before sinking back into sleep.…

I stepped out of my bedroom, heading to fix breakfast; my stomach grumbled in agreement. The TV blared in the living room which signaled to me Alice was up.

"Good morning, Alice. Jasper." Wait, Jasper?

It was him alright. He slightly flicked his blonde hair to side as he and Alice cuddled up on the couch watching a documentary. "Sleeping Beauty finally makes her presence," Alice stage whispered to Jasper. He snickered with her, but I pretended to ignore their jest.

"So, I didn't know you were here, Jasper," I pointed out, as I looked in Alice's direction. She opened her mouth to protest, but I continued. "When did you get here?"

"Yesterday." He shrugged his shoulders when Alice looked at him wide-eyed.

"Oh," I said, not even hiding my surprise. That's when I noted she was in her black silky tank top pajamas. I had half a mind to ask what they did while I was asleep. "Did you guys eat already?" I searched the refrigerator for a carton of eggs.

"Actually, Jasper already cooked and we placed your plate in the microwave, not sure when you were going to rise again," Alice said lightly, not taking her attention off of Jasper, who gazed back.

"Thank you, both." I set the cook time and came around to the living room. My presence shocked them out of their private moment.

They pulled away from each other and then looked at me. "That's very interesting attire, you have," Jasper commented while drawing attention to my clothes. "Looks like something I would have in my closet." I laughed sheepishly when I noticed I was still wearing the Edward's sweater from yesterday. "Well," he said looking back at Alice, "does that mean I have style?"

"In my book, you do." she smiled before he lightly pecked her own the lips. She modestly closed her eyes, but slowly drew them open to glare at me.

The microwave signaled it was done. "See you later." Grabbing my heated plate of food, I retreated to my room and plopped in the center of my bed.

Jasper was a great cook. I enjoyed every bit of breakfast: eggs Florentine. But there was something more delicious than breakfast. "Mmm…" I smiled as I breathed in the aroma from Edward's sweater, but I needed to change into my own clothes. Reluctantly, I peeled off his sweater and laid it on my bed carefully. I instantly felt naked without it around me.

I immersed my body into a tub full of warm water; I let the warmth soak my skin and I closed my eyes to relax. I could hear Jasper and Alice murmuring in the living room.

Their relationship was so real and yet rare. They way they looked at each other; it could be silence, any yet they would understand each other's emotions. He was able to calm her with his touch. No one had that kind of power over Alice – except Jasper. I could tell by the twinkle in her eye, the lightness of her steps, the glow on her cheeks…the girl was in love. They were perfect for each other. I had seen many potential beaus enter Alice's life, but somehow she managed to find a flaw that broke the relationship. Alice wasn't the one to stay down for long though. She would simply say the he wasn't the one and move on to another guy. But with Jasper, there was no flaw. At least not a flaw big enough to break their relationship, yet. I didn't know how many times they had been together, but it was enough that he felt comfortable in our apartment. But strangely, I didn't know much about him. Nor have I had time to. All I knew was that he was making my best friend very happy.

By the time I had finally gotten out of the tub, I was as shriveled as a prune. I put on some fresh clothes; though I would much rather wear Edward's again. I didn't hear any noises from the living room, so I grabbed my dirtied plate, and walked out.

"Oh!" I gasped when I saw Jasper, alone on the couch. I was so spooked that I dropped the plate that was in my hand, but it was non-breakable – bought especially for me. He looked up at me briefly and smiled apologetically before returning to his program. "Umm…where's Alice?" I huffed. I placed the plate into the sink, intending to wash it later.

"Changing."

"Okay…"I came into the living room and sat on the opposite end of the couch. "So…what's up?" I clasped my hands together in a vain attempt to open conversation with my friend's beau.

"Nothing much."

"I see you have taken a liking to my friend?" I teased letting my right brow rise.

In a cute way, heat rose to his cheeks as he spoke, "in love, actually." I shifted to listen as he repositioned himself to say more. He muted the TV and turned his full attention to me. "You see with Alice, there is no ordinary. Everything she does is…remarkable. She's a very stand-up and determined person, so when she wants something, she goes and get it. In this case, she wanted me. And I thought to myself if anybody as special as Alice wants an undeserving guy like me, I should be honored. I feel revived again and again every time I am with her. So, at her command, I'm here."

"That was beautiful," I whispered in awe. A guy of few words, Jasper did describe my roommate. Yes, Alice was over-the-top at times (just look at her shoe collection), and yes she was determined (which was how I ended up in tango lessons), but she was special.

"It seems like you guys were made for each other," I commented. A tight smile appeared on his face. "But have to ask you a question: Do you enjoy shopping?"

He chuckled lightly. "I don't mind it."

"Good," I laughed as Alice's door creaked open, and she came out respectably dressed.

"What were guys talking about?" she smirked while grabbing her Louis Vuitton wristlet.

"You." I tried to stifle my laugh as I rose from the couch; Jasper followed my move heading towards Alice.

"Don't worry, it was only good things," he whispered to her while escorting her to the front door.

"We're going out, Bella. I don't know when I'll back, so don't wait up," Alice smiled before disappearing with Jasper through the door. After locking it, I decided to take it upon myself to clean up.

I filled the sink full of hot, soapy water and began to clean the dishes as I thought about what Jasper said. I was so envious of their deep connection. He wasn't a distraction to her life, he was her everything.

I did two loads of laundry, even throwing Edward's sweater in my load hoping futilely that his scent would seep into my clothes. That thought made me shiver involuntarily as I though about Alice. She was very perceptive and I was frightened about how she might put two and two together. Would she ever figure out that I stayed with Edward? I could only hope that Jasper could distract her enough so that Alice didn't discover my secrets.

I went into Alice's room to grab her hamper when the doorbell rang. I rushed back to the front, tripping in the process. I thought it might have been Alice coming back to claim something, but when I peered into the peephole, it was a middle-aged guy standing in the doorway.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Are you Miss Isabella Swan?" he said uninterestedly.

"Yes, how can I help you?" I was confused by this man's visits.

"I have two deliveries of flowers for you," he announced while drawing my attention to the two bouquets he held: freesia and fire-and-ice roses. I was baffled by this display. But I couldn't think of a person who would have given me these.

"Are there any cards? Messages?" I inquired.

"They are attached to the flowers, ma'am." His voice was flat and I knew he didn't want to be there anymore.

"Well, thank you and have a good day." I closed the door and walked back to the kitchen. I grabbed a vase and struggled to fit both into one vase. After much labor, I wised up and grabbed another vase pairing the flowers side by side. I hydrated them and took the letters off their packages.

The first one bore no name and read: _TO SOMEONE SPECIAL, A SPECIAL BOUQUET_. I smiled inside and opened the other envelope. It was bare. There was no message. I was slightly disheartened by that. But I couldn't remember which card went to which. Oh well. The flowers smelled beautiful anyways. And I had a good idea who sent them. Now, I had to think of a way to hide them from Alice.

I took the flowers and put them on the dresser in my room, hoping that Jasper would keep her away. It has been a long time since I ever received flowers from someone, so this gesture was sentimental to me.

But the flowers didn't stop at that one Sunday. They continued everyday for two weeks. Everyday I would come home to two bouquets of flowers on the counter that Alice had picked up for me. But surprisingly, she didn't ask me from whom.

That was because Alice was spending her last two weeks coming home late from her dates from Jasper. Sometimes she would come home around two in the morning and tiptoe to her room, trying not to wake me. But I was always up. I haven't been good on sleeping lately.

I remembered distinctly one time Alice tried to sneak Jasper in our apartment.

"Shh…Bella is sleeping," she silenced him.

"But I love you," he whispered to her. My eyes were adjusting to the darkness and gradually I saw their silhouette figures moving in the apartment.

"I love you, too. But I also would love it if Bella could continue to sleep, so come on," she hissed at him as they walked to her bedroom door. Before she could turn the handle, I flicked on the living room lamp.

"Oh, BELLA," she jerked, while placing her hand over her heart to calm herself. "You scared the crap out of me." They were frozen hand-in-hand as I looked like a concern parent.

"So…you guys had a nice night?" I asked. Alice eyes widened, but Jasper just smiled.

"Yes," Alice answered cocking her head to the side, "but why aren't you asleep?"

"What are you – my mother? I don't have a curfew, but I do frown upon sneaking boys home," I stated, directing my attention to Jasper who just looked onto Alice. "Did Jasper establish enough frequent flyer miles to for a free 'trip'?" I said sarcastically. I thought Jasper already redeemed his "trip" when I was sleeping off my hangover.

"Jasper could you excuse us? I'll meet you in a minute," Alice whispered. He squeezed her hand and disappeared into her room while Alice and I stood glaring at each other. "Bella," she hissed at me.

"What?"

"You're messing up my game!" This time I knew what 'game' meant.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you already got to that _level_ with Jasper."

Her mouth opened in astonishment. "Bella, do you honestly think that I went that far with Jasper the first time you met him?"

"Well…yeah!"

"NO! All we did was talk. The whole night. He went home to change and then he came back to cook breakfast in the morning. I wanted you to meet him."

"But what about your pajamas – the silky ones?"

"Bella," she groaned. "I always wear those pajamas…and I need Jasper to _put me to bed_, so I'll see you in the morning, okay. Go to sleep."

"So, it's officially Jasper, right? He's the _one_."

"Yes. He's everything and more, but we will talk more in the morning. I got to go, Bella. I love you and if you love me you'll let me go…" she smiled.

"Okay," I grumbled, before giving her a hug. I turned out the light and stumbled towards my room as Alice went into hers – with Jasper.

I waited for the front door to close before I came out of my room when I heard Alice shout, "You can come out now, Bella!"

Giddy, we bounced around like crazy people before composing ourselves to ask questions.

"You can only ask questions, if I can ask some back – you have to answer, okay?" Alice looked at me gravely.

I considered her request. If she asked me the wrong question, I would have to answer it and that can blow up in my face. Hesitantly, I accepted. "So, what's up with you and sneaking in?"

Alice poured herself a cup of coffee and came around to join me on the couch. Glowing she said, "We would go out to all over the place – the countryside, museums, fashion shows… By the time we would come back, it would be in the wee hours of the morning."

"What about last night? Where did you go?"

"Oh, we went to Caliente, that Latin Dance Club I told you about. It was amazing. Jasper and I had the greatest time and one thing led to another and then you were up.… But what about you? I'm not the only one who has been out and about." Alice grinned as she poked my shoulder.

"Oh, well what do you want to know?" I braced myself for any question she was going to ask.

"Well, who have you been to lunch with almost everyday?" I felt relieved that she didn't ask about my other whereabouts.

"Jacob."

"Oh…so, do you like him," she pressed.

"I like him – as a friend. He's good person to talk to, but besides that I don't have any other feelings. Not yet."

"Still holding out for Mr. Cullen," I thought I heard her mumble under her breath. "But what about the flowers?"

"So you noticed."

"Of course. You don't expect me to come home to see flowers at the door and not question who they are from."

"I have a guess, but there is no name when I get them. I just haven't had the courage to ask, yet."

Alice rose from the couch to empty her mug. "Well, when you ask, you should also ask him to take you to Caliente, because we're going next week."

"Did you send me flowers?" I smirked. It was another tango lesson, which was another time for Jacob and me to make a fool of ourselves. I had been receiving flowers for three weeks. In that time, I still haven't spoken a word to Edward except for the casual "hello," but I have been spending the majority of my lunches with Jacob. It became another ritual in my life.

A smile spread across his face as he glowed. "How did you know?"

"I figured it out. I'm smart," I joked while tapping my temple. In that exchange, I managed to stamp on Jacob's foot and he clinched his teeth in pain. "I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine. Really," he assured while breaking from the "abrazo" to tend to his throbbing foot. Edward looked over at us scornfully. I smiled apologetically, but Tanya decided to she wanted to intervene.

"If you and Mr. Black put as much energy into your dancing as you did into _fooling_ _around_, the two of you might be dancing champs," she remarked rudely. Flipping her blonde hair, she turned back to Edward and continued to dance. Was he going to say anything to her?

Alice and Jasper danced over to where Jacob and I stood. "Hater," she chimed in my ear and I nodded in agreement while turning back to Jacob.

"If she wants to talk, let's give her something to talk about," I softly said to him. He understood and suddenly stiffened into the professional tango hold.

"After you," he whispered. Slowly, Jacob and I were washed over in a new attitude – we actually tried our best to dance.

I followed his footwork exactly, concentrating very hard on the next move. It wasn't natural for both of us to be this serious while we were dancing and there were times when I had to suppress the giggles that settled in my throat. I glanced over Jacob's shoulder as we attempted the sacada. I was now facing Edward, who was watching intensely. He gazed seemed to burn into my eyes locking my stare. Continuing to follow Jacob's movement, I couldn't help but watch Edward's inimical expression. I brought my leg through Jacob's, and Edward's expression darkened.

We finished with a dip and the class broke out into applause.

"Wow, Bella, I didn't know you had it in you," Alice smiled. I thanked her and then I turned around to see Tanya who crossed her arms and stalked off towards the back room with Edward pursuing her. Jacob and I erupted into laughter. That was fun.

"Maybe we should do that more often?" Jacob chuckled. I placed a hand on his chest to steady myself as I caught my breath.

"Yeah…that – was – amazing," I huffed. "Whew, yes we should do that more often."

The back studio door opened again and Edward swiftly came back to the class. "Sorry to disappoint you all, but we're going to have to cut class short. Thank you and have a good night," he announced cheerfully, though his eyes were distant.

But I wasn't done messing with people's minds yet. "Actually, there is a new Latin Dance Club that Alice has been trying to get me to go to for weeks." Jacob looked at me, and I noticed how Edward's brows arched up. "And I was wondering if you would like to accompany me, since we already proved our skills," I smiled playfully.

"I would be glad to."

"How about this Saturday?" Jacob looked as if he was doing a mental scan of his calendar.

"Saturday is free in my book. It sounds great."

"Great," I nodded. "Meet me at Club Caliente at eight o'clock." He smiled.

"See you later, _Edward,_" I emphasized while exiting the dance studio with Jacob. I didn't even bother to see Edward's reaction. It was wrong to use Jacob as a device, but it was so easy to get underneath the skin of Edward and Tanya. Tanya deserved it; and Edward was shunning me so he deserved it, too. Man, I still haven't given him back his sweater.

**Okay, review away!!**


	10. Dance With Me

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Okay so I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed so far. I would also like to thank all of you who have added the story (or me) onto your favorites or alert list. Even though more of you gave suggestions, I would like to thank psychodancechick89 for the suggestion "Whatever Lola Wants" by Sarah Vaughan. But just because I didn't use the rest of you guys song, doesn't mean it won't end up in the story. :) I love you all...**

**Chapter 10: Dance with Me**

**BELLA**

Saturday - the most anticipated day of my life since the day I had my private lesson with Edward.

I was at home by myself because Alice escaped with Jasper last night, though she tried to be sneaky about it. They were going shoe shopping – in New York – because Alice had a canary yellow dress and the only shoe that matched was a Botticello. When I didn't volunteer, she asked her love if he would come and of course, he said yes.

I was ready to go out. And no, I wasn't going to get drunk this time, though I wished Edward would save me again. But we weren't on the best of terms these days. It seems like every time he saw me he was ashamed. He looked disappointed and would give all his attention back to Tanya. But Tanya was eating it up. I guessed she sensed the hostility and used it to her advantage. I had to give the girl her props: she turned someone's misery into her happiness.

I still haven't given Edward back his sweater.

I didn't know how to return it without being awkward. I thought to send it as a package, but I wanted to do it in person. Without drawing attention, I wanted to let him know how much I appreciated what he did for me. But, that was difficult these days. Jacob commanded most of my attention and Tanya wasn't letting Edward out of her sight.

I had laid out my outfit for tonight: a pleasant blue chiffon gown that settled right above my knee. Alice surprised me with it yesterday and she altered it to fit me in her fashion class. She was even bringing me back a pair of heels from New York.

I heard the doorbell rang. "Hey Frank," I greeted. I left Frank, the flower delivery guy, at the door while I grabbed a tray of cookies to give him. Since I was receiving flowers everyday, we established a relationship with one another.

"Well thank you, Bella. Today is only freesia." He smiled while he handed the beautiful bouquet.

"No roses?" I whined. I pressed the flowers to my nose.

"No roses. But I did hear the missus say that there was a message inside," he winked. "So tonight is the big night, isn't it?"

"Yeah," I blushed.

"Have fun, kiddo." I waved goodbye before returning to the house. I took in a waft of the flowers before removing the card and curling up on the couch with it. It read:

_Beautiful Bella –_

_A great friend and an even better dance partner. Tonight I wish that you would meet me on the dance floor during the special request of "Whatever Lola Wants."_

A heart drawn in the corner, and my own beat rapidly. There was no name on the card, but it was Jacob. No doubt. He wanted me to dance with him during a special song. That was sweet.

I placed the card back into the envelope and tossed it onto my dresser, pulled out a textbook to study while I waited for Alice's return.

"We're back!" Alice sang from the door. Jasper was burdened with several bags overflowing with shoes.

"Well, I'm glad you both made it back, safe and sound with _minimal_ purchases. I thought you only needed one pair?" I simpered.

"Well, Bella, you know me," she grinned. "Why buy one pair when you could have two?" Though, I knew for her the phrase meant: "Why buy one pair, when you can buy the whole store?"

I reached for a bag, but Jasper insisted on placing them in Alice's room. I grabbed Alice's arm and hissed into her ear, "You know you have no more room to fit those shoes?"

She smiled. "Bella, I always find a way." Coming out her room, Jasper thrust his hands into his jean pockets waiting for Alice to acknowledge his presence. She stepped towards him, pulling his hands out and whispered something that I couldn't hear. He nodded and kissed the tip of her nose before heading to the front door.

"See you, ladies, tonight," He concluded before leaving our apartment.

Alice pulled me into her room. I stepped in to see that she now had a corner dedicated to shoes – a wall that had lighted recessed wall case lined with shelves full of shoes of various styles, even sneakers.

"Alice – when did you get into sneakers?" I looked at her, confused.

She shrugged. "When I went to New York, everyone was wearing them. There were some cool ones that I just _had_ to have. Especially the ones from the Jordan collection…"She rambled on about numbers which had no meaning or effect on me. I could care less about what the shoes were named; I just wanted to know when she got a shoe case in her room. "Jasper installed it for me," she explained. "He said I needed it, and I did."

"You have problems," I mumbled.

She laughed amused. She handed a box. "Take care of them, please." I grumbled but accepted her request before trekking back to my room to get dressed.

Alice and I were pushing seven-thirty when Jasper knocked at the door. "Bella, can you get that!" Alice shouted from her room. I was still trying to drive in earrings when I opened the door for him.

Jasper stood in the doorframe wearing a pair of black slacks to match a black dress shirt that was accompanied with a canary yellow tie. He smiled when he saw me and I ushered him inside.

"You know, I think you deserve to get your own key." He chuckled at my joke while taking a seat on the couch. I went back to my room and grabbed a wristlet and the expensive heels. I didn't know if I felt as comfortable in these shoes as the gold wedged ones. But I would have to manage tonight. "Alice, hurry up!" I yelled at her.

Marvelous, she glided out of her room door, spinning in her flirty dress and greeted Jasper. "You look lovely," he crooned while kissing her left hand. She bashfully smiled back before pulling him into a hug, and I proceeded towards the door.

"We're going to be late…" I muttered.

"Wait!" Alice ordered just as she reached down for her lively colored umbrella. Finally, we headed out of the door.

We arrived at Caliente at eight-ten. It was what Alice considered fashionably late, though I disagreed. I literally leaped out of Jasper's car, stumbling out onto the pavement

Alice helped me regain my balance in heels. "Bella, calm down. The club isn't going anywhere…" she laughed, however her underlying tone was serious.

Jasper came around to settle next to Alice, while flashing a concern smile at me.

"I'm sorry. I just need to relax, that's all." I smiled.

He took Alice's hand and started up the walkway when I saw Jacob stroll down the street.

"Hey," I greeted. I saw he had a bunch of roses in his hand. "More flowers?" He handed me the bouquet and I instinctively smelled them.

"Yeah, I forgot to have them sent this morning, so I brought them tonight. It makes it more special, anyways."

"Thank you, Jake. I love them."

"You are welcome. Let's go inside," he grinned while placing a possessive hand on my semi-bare back. He led me inside the dance club.

The atmosphere at Caliente was different from Helios. At Helios, everything was loud and lewd. However, at Caliente, everything seemed mellow and the dancing was sexy, but not crude. The club was nicely set up like a replica jazz bar; round tables to encourage intimacy, but also a dance floor for anyone who wished to venture on it. Jacob led me to the table where I spotted Alice and Jasper along with Rosalie and Emmett. They were chatting away when Jacob pulled out a chair for me. I sat down among the group with Jacob close to me.

"Would you like something to drink?" Jacob asked.

"Umm…just water would be fine."

"Are you sure?" he pressed. I love the way he pleaded, it only made him look adorable.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll explain to you later," I chuckled while he disappeared towards the bar.

Soon, he was back with two icy glasses of water. I thanked him. "Hip Hip Chin Chin" played throughout the club.

"Would you care to dance?" Jasper asked Alice, who eagerly accepted. Emmett asked Rosalie, too. Except for Jacob and me, the table lay deserted.

"Okay, so tell me about your story."

I swallowed a sip of the cool water before I began. My throat never felt so parched. "Okay, well I have a low tolerance to caffeine and I recently discovered I have a low tolerance for alcohol, too." I chuckled because it was the only thing that kept me from living that drunken night again.

"Oh…well I figured," he stated while leaning back in his chair. "You didn't look like the type that would drink."

"So what does that mean?" I smirked while playfully crossing my arms.

He leaned his elbows on the table. "You look like a 'goody-goody.' Too afraid to get your hands dirty. No wonder you ordered hot chocolate. You're safe."

It annoyed me the way he picked my card. So what if I acted safe _most _of the time. "Oh, and you're dangerous – considering that you did order hot chocolate and water, too." Sarcasm dripped from my tone.

"Hey, I never did say I was a bad boy," he smiled.

"And you never _didn't_ say it."

"Okay," he leaned back while putting up his hands in surrender. "You have a point. But how did you discover your low tolerance?"

"Well, Alice gave me coffee and I was really hyper," I laughed.

"And…" he pressed.

"And…I got drunk three weeks ago at a bar," I mumbled. I took a long gulp of water before he could ask questions. He stared at me while I continued to gulp down the quenching drink.

"Wow, that must have been a sight," he mused. I would have snapped at his comment, but I couldn't separate my lips from the quenching beverage. "Do you want another one?" He said pointing to my empty glass.

"Yes, please." I blushed nervously as he left the table once again. While he was gone, I cursed myself for being so…thirsty. Was I really this nervous about later? About dancing in front of everyone? Here at Caliente, there were professionals on the dance floor who made the simplest of steps look complex. I couldn't compete with that. I only invited Jacob so I could stir up trouble and finally please Alice. I didn't want to dance, I just wanted to get out and breathe again. I looked around the club to see that everyone was on the dance floor except for a couple who were gaily chatting amongst themselves and a shadowy man in the back. I wished I could disappear in the back like that man.

Jacob put another tall glass of iced water in front of me, but I was cautious of how fast I took the drink. "Here you go." I smiled and carefully took a small sip and placed it back on the table. "So are you ready?"

I swallowed hard. I could either lie which would mean I would die on the dance floor, or I could tell him the truth and risk hurting his feelings. "Yes," I squeaked.

"No, you're not; your voice faltered and your depleting the world of its water supply," he chuckled. I noticed how I had the glass in my hand again. How was this happening? "You suck at lying, but it is okay, because I have all night. We don't even have to dance; we could just talk."

"Talk about what?" I stared into his dark eyes.

"Well…first I ride motorcycles," he shrugged.

"Nuh uh," I said, unbelieving him.

He smiled. "Actually, I do. I rode one tonight and it's sitting out front."

"I always wanted to learn how to ride," I sighed. I propped my head on my elbow while concentrating on Jacob.

"Well I could teach you sometime."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. But only if you dance tonight. Deal?"

"But we already danced to our potential in class…"

"So? That just means you're ready to show everyone else your moves. Come on. I'll teach you something easy." He grabbed my hand and casually led me to the dance floor. Beautiful people graced the floor elegantly. It was like many Edwards and Tanyas dancing all over. My heart contracted at the thought. "Okay, Bella, we are going to start with the cha-cha." Jacob kindly demonstrated how to move while I watched. The song"La Bamba" encompassed the club, setting the mood.

"I thought you said you were a break dancer?"

"Hey, are you going to learn or what?" he grinned. So many there was more to Jacob than I had previously imagined. The cha-cha was a breeze and I found it fun. But I needed to take a break so Jacob and I sat back at our table to watch the others.

Jasper and Alice came into view. They complimented each other very well as he lead and she followed. I could see that he cradled her body ever so delicately as if he was afraid of injuring her. Alice looked at him with the dreamiest of eyes; I wondered at times is he all she saw. When she was home, is he all that she thought about? When they were together, were they swept away into another world? Jasper gazed down onto her, smiling broadly, and she smiled back. It was difficult to distinguish them from the other professional couples. They looked choreographed as moved in harmony.

Jasper spun Alice out, and coiled her back, lowering her to the floor over his arm. When he brought her back up, she hugged him and they sauntered off of the floor.

Rosalie and Emmett circled around the dance floor as well. Though they didn't look as skilled as Alice and Jasper, they were still enjoying themselves. Rosalie would giggle and playfully hit Emmett's muscular arms and he would spin her out and bring her back close. Then, they would sway from side to side repeatedly with her blonde hair tossing. He would smile again – showing his deep dimples – and kiss her.

"Bella," I heard Jacob's deep husky voice call. Distress was riddled over his face as he closed his cell phone. "I have to step out for a moment; I'll be right back, okay?"

"Okay," I repeated. He squeezed my shoulder mildly before he vanished from my side. Now, I was alone in a club, but the good news was that I was somber. I had no idea where Jasper and Alice snuck off to or where Emmett and Rosalie were. And Jacob left to take care of some business. I looked towards the back of the club, trying to relate to the lonely man, but he had disappeared as well. Now, I officially felt like a loser.

Just then, a guy dressed in a suit rose to the microphone stand. "We are going to go our live band for this special request of 'Whatever Lola Wants.'" He smiled as the band readied to play. Jacob thought he was being sneaky. He was setting me up. Smiling as I figured out his plan, I got up from our table and strutted down to the middle of the dance floor. There I waited. I was ready to dance, now. I would push aside how Jacob and I were closer than I expected to be – but for one song.

The bandeon began to play notes that were familiar to my ears. The rest of the band and the singer followed suit. Music saturated the air as I continued to remain in the center as couples interpreted the tango around me. Slowly, I was losing hope as I began to look like a fool. But then hope was restored when I felt the gentle tapping on my shoulder; I swirled around.

"Would you care to dance with me?" he asked charmingly.

I couldn't speak; I was flabbergasted in his sight. I felt the shock of his smooth hands on my exposed back. . "Edward…"It was the only I could whisper as he took my body into the "abrazo."

"Don't speak, just dance." He voice was rough, but intriguing with desire.

I did as I was told as I let Edward lead me all over the dance floor. My mind couldn't concentrate on anything but him. His handsome face smiled down on me, causing my face to flush with embarrassment. His hands were sending sensations through my body that I had forgotten were there; he was transforming me. In all of this, I forgot about Jacob, Alice, and anyone else. I could only see Edward. The only thing that resounded in my ears was the steady rhythm of the _banda_ and the quickened pace of my heart. His emerald eyes bore into mine so that I couldn't look away. I felt like I was enchanted and like my feet were put under a spell so they moved as gracefully as his.

Every step he took was matched by mine. _Left foot, step. Right foot, step. Sacada…_

He switched my direction and I was still unable to gather a thought. His aroma invaded my senses, intoxicating me with his delicious scent. We side-stepped as the singer continued to croon the audience with her hypnotic lyrics.

"_Whatever Lola wants, Lola gets."_

"And _silly_ _girl, Edward_ wants you," Edward sung to me, changing the words.

Edward stopped dancing to trace along my hips, slowly, extracting a long breath from my lips. He rejoined my hands – smoothing his over my fingers. I trembled a little and he smirked; he knew exactly what he was doing to me. Two can play that game.

I crossed my left foot seductively in front of the right, while cocking my head mischievously to side. He smiled and placed his right hand dangerously low on my back. Before he could change direction again, I elevated my right foot, kicking it behind me, and situated behind Edward's right leg, coquettishly hooking around his toned calf. He copied by kicking his right leg between the middle of my two. Edward was daring. My heart rate was climbing as Edward and I started to tempt each other with various methods.

He pressed my chest into his causing my breath to catch. "So, I see you received my flowers," he muttered.

"Flowers?" I said breathlessly.

I looked into his piercing eyes – swirling pools of lovat green and blue. "Freesia – what you smelled like when you were over."

"_I always get what I aim for_

_And your heart and soul is what I came for"_

That's when my mind recalled the very moment I got the first batches of flowers: roses and freesia. And Jacob gave me a bouquet of roses today. "You wrote me the note?"

The song finished up and he pulled away from me, creating space between us. "Good night, Miss Swan." He nodded and shuffled off of the dance floor.

"Wait," I called but he was already lost to me amongst the sea of heads. I navigated the crowded floor when my phone vibrated and I saw Alice. She was at the bar, looking clearly intrigued by Jasper.

"Bella, where are you going?" She asked. Jasper was wearing the same odd expression she was.

"I'll be back, Alice," I assured.

The text message was from Jacob: SOMETHING CAME UP. I'M SORRY. Great, so he wasn't coming back and I was chasing Edward.

I pushed my way through the heavy club doors, stumbling out into the Seattle nightlife. Cars zoomed by illuminating the street as I frantically searched for Edward. Where could he have gone so fast? I saw a dark figure walking swiftly down the street.

"Edward!" I yelled, but the figure didn't respond, but I knew it was him. I had to hike up my dress just to pick up enough speed to even keep up with him. Several times, I stumbled but I always kept running. Running for him. He was right there; I could just reach out and grab him. "Edward."

"Miss Swan," he muttered. "Where's Jacob?" He slowed his pace, but continued to walk.

"Wait? What?"

He stopped abruptly and wheeled around to look at me. "Jacob, your date?" he snarled as he held the bridge of his noise. Half of his face was lit by the streetlamp.

"He had something come up," I rushed out. "But what does that matter? Why would you send me flowers and not tell me until now?"

"Because…"

"Because what?" I asked, while trying to get him to look at me. "What?!" He just closed his eyes and didn't speak. "Edward, Talk to ME!" I pushed his shoulder.

"What do you want me to say," he uttered through a controlled voice. "I'm sorry?"

"Sorry for what? What were you sorry about?"

"For causing all this! For making you upset and feel undesirable…I didn't want this to happen…" he trailed off, talking mostly to himself.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I crossed my arms.

"You! I'm talking about you!" He ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Everything you do…" – his voice lowered – "It drives me crazy. I can't dance with you, be next to you, talk to you, without thinking…without thinking what could have been. I was going to apologize…for the lesson. I reacted badly…horribly." Tears welled in my eyes. "But then there was Jacob and…and Tanya. God, they just complicated things."

"What are…what are you saying, Edward?" I choked out. My leg shook in anticipation. I wiped my nose and re-crossed my arms sheltering myself from what he is about to say.

"I want you. I love you." He came towards me trying to encompass me with his warmth, but I shrugged him off.

"No. No, you don't," I spat out, shaking my head. "That lesson…you…turned me down," I whispered.

"It was for your own good. I had a job and a position to uphold…"

"Position? Is that all you think about? Did you care enough about your position the first time you kissed me," I broke. "Or when…when I was at your home. Or was all that part of the job description? Why didn't you tell me it was for my _own good_ when I was at your place three weeks ago?"

"I couldn't. I couldn't do it. I…I'm sorry. But then I saw you and Jacob and you seemed to have moved on so I didn't say anything." His eyes were hurt and struggling.

This was becoming too much for my poor heart to handle. "All this talk…about jobs, and…it is like we don't have a choice." I barely squeaked out the last phrase.

"Bella…"He came back towards me and firmly held my chin so I was forced to look into his eyes. "But, we do have a choice. I have already made my decision. It's time for you to make yours." He continued to stare me in the eyes. "Forget about Tanya. Forget Jacob. Forget me! What do you want?"

I shook my head, releasing my chin from his grasp. "Edward…don't. Don't do this. Not now." I looked away from his prying eyes.

"If not now, when? When, Bella? What do you wish?" He secured his hand on my shoulder, rotating me back to his face.

"I…I don't know," I mumbled.

"That's not an answer. What do you want, Bella?" he pressed. "Bella?"

"I don't know!" I cried, throwing up my hands in exasperation. "You can't just spring into my life and expect me to change in a heartbeat! What happened on the dance floor was fun, yes. But happens when you leave again, Edward? What happens to that moment? Does it stay a dream? A little interval in time? When it is going to be real? When is all of this," I gestured toward us, "going to be real? For me?" I voice broke several times.

Edward breathed heavily, pacing a small section of sidewalk. I could feel tiny drops of rain slowly drizzle down. "I don't know, yet. But you have to be able to try…"

"I have TRIED! You can't tell me I haven't. Edward, you're the one sneaking around sending anonymous flowers and snooping in the back of clubs watching me. I have been nothing but nice to you, Edward. Even if we were just friends."

"FRIENDS!" He laughed darkly. "Do friends try to get a rise out of another – to stir up trouble? Weren't there already enough problems as it was? That little stunt with Tanya was unnecessary."

"She deserved it," I mumbled.

"Bella, you can't go around hurting people for your own enjoyment or retaliation, playing games with people's emotions."

"Yeah, but you can…leading me on and then cutting me off?"

"I apologize for that. But dang, when is enough, enough? I'm real, Bella and I'm standing right in front of you. I just professed my love for you and…you think this is another dream?"

I didn't answer him and he groaned in frustration. The rain fell heavier. His shirt stuck to his body, outlining his muscular chest while my dress clung to my fair skin causing me to shiver, but not from the cold rain. His fingers grazed my arms trailing up to caress my moist cheeks.

"Bella…" he whispered softly in my ear. His lips fell violently on mine – not the way Camden's did. Edward's were fueled by agony and desperation to make me see his point. I responded back hungrily as I broke up inside. I felt my arms snaked around his neck straining his body closer to mine. His chest pressed into mine creating a temporary warm. I could taste the salty tears that fell from my eyes mingle between our lips. His lips pulled away, leaving me empty again. "When you have woken up, you know where to find me," he whispered as he hands dropped from mine. He turned away from me and advanced down the street.

"Edward," I spoke, but my voice was lost in the rain, and my only companion was the sound of the rain and the cars splashing along the road.

My arms enveloped my torso as my body rocked with tremors as I let the most wonderful guy I ever met walk away from me. I was paralyzed to this dreadful spot. Fresh new tears pooled from my eyes. I let him go. I continued to watch him walk down the street in the rain with his hands thrust into his pockets. His shoulders were hunched.

I wish I had the energy to go after him. But, my heart was conflicted, hindering my legs from moving from their place.

"Bella?" Alice called to me. I turned around to see her approaching me with her bright umbrella. "What are doing out in the rain?"

Her questions had no depth to it – not compared to the questions Edward had asked me. She looked at me. The rain was falling hard enough that the tears resembled innocent rain drops. I looked back in the direction Edward was walking, but he had disappeared beneath the curtain of nature's shower. Alice followed my gaze, trying to comprehend the complex situation.

"Come on, Bella, let's get you home, before you catch a cold," Alice stated as she drew my soak and dazed body under her umbrella.

**Okay, well as you can see the drama has heightened. What do you think?? I almost cried during this chapter. It's sad. Ugh, review.**

**Read, Review, Inspire! Keep it REAL!**


	11. Lesson Learned

**A/N: Just want to clear up that "La Bamba" is latin rock not cha-cha. But Bella and Jacob can still get their 'groove' on. Thank you Bella Latina. Thanks to Rosalie McCarty for the awesome line. This chapter short compared to the last ones I have written, but it was important to isolate this one. I just wanted some "Edward and Bella" time. I believe I'm better at creating drama than this scene that follows. What can I say, I watch "Gossip Girl." This is probably the "loser" scene when it comes to my writing, but hopefully these intimate scenes get better. Oh, and the "I hate you" stuff, yeah I actually did that in real life to my former best friend...I wonder if he remembers? Anyways, Read and Review, because you know I love them. **

**I love reading each and every review and then, replying!! It makes my day. Oh, and this chapter is unofficially edited, but worth reading!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. Oh, and I don't live in Seattle with my characters, but how I wished. **

**Chapter 11: Lesson Learned**

BELLA

"Bella, will you be alright by yourself? You seem a little preoccupied," Alice said voicing her concern. Jasper had swung by our apartment to drop me off.

"Yes, I will be fine. You and Jasper can finish the night without me." I smiled, though it was a front.

Alice continued to eye me suspiciously, until she felt comfortable enough to leave me. "I'll be back to check up on you." She pecked my cheek before locking the apartment door behind herself.

But Edward's questions were still going through my head. What did I want? I was confused between Edward and Jacob. Jacob made me feel wanted and carefree, but Edward made me feel like Cinderella. Like we only had so much time.

I knew he was wanting for me, but I wasn't sure for how long. Edward could have already picked up another girl, but I doubted that. He looked just as broken as I felt right now. I had to straighten this mess out. And I knew I had very little time.

I ran into my room and grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and dumped the contents onto my bed. I throw open my drawer and threw in my necessities. The dress from tonight was still sticking to my skin, but I didn't bother to change. I was acting on impulse.

I scribbled a note for Alice, grabbed my truck keys, and headed out the door.

The rain still fell when I pulled myself into the cab and started the truck. But the engine choked. I cranked my key again, but the engine didn't turn again. I took the key out and calmed down for a moment. I was just a little tense that was all, right.

I slid the key into the ignition, but didn't turn it, yet. "Come on, baby, don't fail me, now," I whispered into the dark. I turned the key, and as if it heard me, my truck revved to life. I smiled and backed out and made my way down the slick roads.

I vaguely remembered the way to my destination, but all I knew was I had to get there. I had to find Edward. I had to find out if what happened was real. My heart and brain were battling with each other trying to prove who was right. My brain was telling my heart to wake up and smell the freesia, but my heart was saying that if I woke up and none of this love was real, that I would shut down.

Lightning flashed through the sky, but no thunder rumbled. After winding through avenues, I finally approached my destination. Hopping out of my truck and grabbing my bag, I made my way up the walkway towards the door.

I put my hand up to knock, but hesitated. What if what he told me was just a front? What if I misinterpreted what he said? I sighed deeply.

"Knock, knock." I waited for awhile, but still there was no answer. I didn't knock again, but I was about to chicken out and turn back when the door opened.

There he was, and he still made my heart melt. I couldn't believe this. But I didn't want to be the first to talk so I crossed my arms boldly. But he responded by leaning on the door frame and crossing his arms. We stood like that for awhile, but I was the first to crack.

"Are you going to let me in or what?" I said sassily. He then straightened up and made way for me to pass him. I kept my arms crossed as I stalked into his living room, plopping my bag on the leather couch.

He stealthily closed his door and followed me while keeping his hands in his pocket. He looked relatively fine, as if he didn't endure the same situation I did tonight.

"I am here for one reason and one reason only," I began. He went over to his floor-length windows, but still directed his attention at me. When I noticed he was waiting for me to proceed, I quickly fumbled through my bag to pull out my motive. "Here, I thought it would be the perfect time to return it," I explained while handing back his ivory sweater.

He reached for it, and shuffled it within his hands. His eyes drew down to the sweater and shifted back up to mine. This made me uneasy.

"What?" I said sharply. I could see the grin that was fighting to appear on his face. "What?!"

"Thank you. But I am curious. Are you sure this is your only reason for coming?" He pressed. His green eyes shown into mine, but I had no response.

I turned around so he couldn't read the expression on my face. "Yes," I lied.

"I highly beg to differ," he retorted.

"You know what?" I snapped, and turned sharply back to him. "I hate you. I hate you, Edward Cullen."

"And why do you hate me?" he smiled.

"Do you think this is funny?" He just continued to smile at me. "I am not your little personal joke, Edward. What you pulled tonight wasn't funny?"

"And what was that?"

"You pulled on my heart. You made me feel different. But I can see that is was just your own joke." I rambled on and on.

"Miss Swan, you are mistaken," he said softly. "You see, tonight wasn't a joke."

"Did you mean it when you said you loved me?" I held my breath for his answer.

"Bella, I meant every word I said, tonight."

I threw my hands to my sides and walked away from him. "And now I am supposed to believe that?"

"I don't know considering that you don't even believe that I'm real," he pointed out.

"No, no. It's because you are too perfect. I hate you, because all I think about is you. Edward, when I dance with Jacob, the only person I think of is you. I see you in my dreams almost every night. In the back of my mind, there you are," I voice rose in volume. "And in my heart, there was always a place, waiting for you to come in and fill me. But, Edward, I have been hurt before and I don't want to be hurt anymore!"

I continued to prattle about the silly things that get me upset with Edward, but he began to approach me, dropping his sweater onto his couch. "And the stupidest thing you ever made me do was wish on this measly little star! I wished that I would make the right decision with you and – and – and…will you stop smiling at me?"

He was in my face now and I was still mad. "Did your wish come true?" he asked while he softly touched my cheek.

"How am I suppose to –" Before I knew it, his lips were on mine, but I was hesitant to follow. I wasn't sure what his intentions were for this, but finally I gave in again. This kiss was better than the one from earlier because there was no force behind it.

Finally, Edward pulled away from me, with his forehead resting on my mine. He was grinning broadly, and I couldn't help but smile back. How could he have this much power over me? "I'm going to ask you again. Did your wish come true?"

Instead of verbally answering, I threw myself at him. I eagerly kissed him back.

A smile rose on his lips. "I take that as a 'yes' then," he mumbled on my lips and I nodded.

"I still hate you, though," I said as I pulled my mouth from his and casually poked his chest.

"Why me?" His eyes widened in shock.

"Because…because, you're Edward. That's why. Where do we go from here? You have me, now, so what do you want do you want to do with me?"

"I am simply a co-pilot; I fly under your orders," he smiled while going back to his window and looking out at the rain.

"It always rains in Seattle," I grumbled while following him. "Why are you so captivated by the rain?" I came to his side and looked at the fulguration in the sky.

"Bella, you aren't the only one who was hurt before…"he began ignoring my last question. I rested my head under his arm as he embraced me. "Remember Cindy?" I nodded against his body. "Well, she actually broke my heart.

"You see, she and I were more than just friends in high school. She was my sweetheart. But when graduation came about, I was moving into my own place, and naturally she followed. But soon after we moved, she became distant from me. Not returning my calls. Coming home late. Breaking dates because she was hanging out with friends until the early morning. She would come in around breakfast time the next day and wouldn't be able to provide an explanation.

"One night I came home early from a dance class to find another guy in my house. Cindy and I had a fight and eventually she walked out. Come to find out, she was secretly dating someone else. I lost my trust in her and eventually began to pour my heart and soul into dancing.

"Finally my heart moved on – slowly, but surely. I still consider her part of my life, a chapter in which there was a lesson learned."

There was so much sadness in his voice, that I almost cried, but I wiped the tears away before they could spill over. "What did you learn?"

"I learned…how to move on and love again. And you were the one who opened my heart back up." His voice perked back up.

I smiled and considered his words. "You know, you helped open my heart, too."

"What happened?"

"In high school, I was dating a guy. I really liked him, but I guess he didn't feel the same. Everything, he said was apparently a lie. So, I had to rebuild my trust with people. I only recently started to come back out again, and live life the way I used to."

None of us spoke for a while. Then he kissed the top of m hair before saying, "Not all of us, are bad guys."

"I know that, now. And you helped me learn that." I released myself from his loving hold and ambled towards the couch. "So, seriously, what do, now? What would people think when they found out?"

He strolled to his couch and sat next to me, taking my head in his. "I guess we will find out when the time comes. But, let's not worry about those things. Bella, all that matter is that we have each other."

"Yes, but -"

He placed a finger to my lips. "You worry too much. Just let those things be and when they arise, we will deal with them – together."

I nodded and trusted him.

"I love you," I whispered, before drawing my mouth back onto his. He was eager for me to because he arms wound around my waist, pressing me onto him. I rose up and placed my knees on the couch so I was leveled with him. He lowered his self down onto the couch so that I was on top. "Don't ever let me go," I breathed.

"I won't" he vowed, while he lips softly came down to my collarbone. His hands wandered as they memorized all of curves as I desperately tried to memorize his body.

"Edward, will you love me?" I asked.

"Now and forever," he whispered, while bringing me down with him.

But I rested on his chest, lying on top of him. "I am curious, now. What did you do after that night in the studio?" I was a little wary of what his response would be.

He stroked my back, breathing steadily. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!"

He sighed. "That night, I went home and looked out of my window. I picked out a star that reminded me of you and I wished. But my wish was answered when I spoke it. It was just a matter of time, before you answered your own."

"I guess that is another lesson learned. Along with not playing with emotions…" I giggled.

He chuckled. "Yes. That is something you learned. You're a silly girl, you know that?"

"Yes, but I'm your silly girl. Now and Forever."

We sat in silence listening to each other's breathing, before Edward started to hum "Whatever Lola Wants" into my ear.

Slowly, I found myself drifting under a wave of sleep – induced by Edward's soothing melodic voice. There wasn't a dream, because my dream was resting right underneath me.


	12. Near Miss

**Hey this is TJ! You guys reached the goal again. I wrote this chapter and though it is a little short, it sort of sets up the drama that will occur... Hints the name. :) I like rewrote this like twice so, I hope you like this one.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter**** 12:**** Near**** Miss**

**BELLA**

Routinely, I would roll over to the other side of my bed and then just relax until I would feel the need to get up.

I rolled over, but then I remembered I was at Edward's and that I should have fallen off his couch. But the only thing that did hit me was soft sheets. I woke up to find myself in Edward's bed, again. But this time, I didn't freak out. I searched the other side of his bed for his body, and after my hand patted the majority of the area, I came across petals.

A bouquet of freesia rested on his pillow. I smiled to myself and the pressed the flowers to my nose, enjoying their scent. I had to remind myself that this love was the real thing. Edward wasn't going to do me like the creeps who tried to hurt me before.

But before I could debut to him, I needed to suitable. I remembered I was still wearing the pale blue dress and my breath was less than okay. I saw my duffel in the corner of his room. Grabbing it, I went into his bathroom where I took a shower, changed clothes, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. Once I finished combing my hair, I followed the noise in Edward's house.

The noise led me to the kitchen where Edward was cooking. The smells in the air were tantalizing. "Something smells delicious!"

He turned around to see me. "Thank you, but I don't think our country tolerates cannibalism," he joked. I playfully smacked him before he kissed me. "But before you eat me, how do you want your eggs?"

"Scrambled, please."

"Your wish is my command."

After I enjoyed a delicious breakfast with Edward, he took me on a tour of his home.

"How can you live in such an expansive area alone?" I asked.

"You just learn to cope at times. But I know I will never feel lonely, anymore." His green eyes twinkled with care, and I smiled while my heart raced. Just a look from him could send my heart into frenzy. We continued around; he skipped purposely over his personal room.

"Why can't I see it?" I pouted while backing myself up to the door.

He pressed himself on me, while firmly grasping the handle. "I don't think you can handle it," he smirked.

"Oh, I think I can handle it," I assured him. I bit the bottom of my lip in sensuous plea.

He shrugged. "Okay…" He swung the door opened and I swirled around gasping.

It was not an ordinary guy's room; it was a music room. No, it was a studio. The north wall was loaded with CDs and records from various decades, and immediately to right next to me were turntables.

"Edward, are you a disc jockey?"

"Sometimes, but I mostly mix and create music for leisure."

To my left, there were three flat panel computer monitors and keyboards. A white piano rested against the eastern wall. I stepped into the room, still in awe, and took a seat at the piano. "You play?"

He took a seat on the bench next to me. "Not recently, but I could conjure up something for you?" he smiled crookedly. Soon, the notes flowed from the piano filling the room with its melody. I closed my eyes, enjoying the splendid song.

Once the song slowed, I kissed him on the cheek. "What was that for?" he asked.

"For showing me another side of you," I reasoned.

"Well in that case -" he kissed me, "- thank you." My pants began to vibrate. "Do you need to get that?" Edward asked.

I kissed him again. "What? Oh, yeah." I pulled out my phone to see I had one missed call – Alice. "Oh, shoot!" I muttered.

"What is it?" Edward asked concerned.

My eyes opened in alarm. "I got to go, Edward. I will see you later. Love you." I gave him another peck on the lips before trying to fly back to his room. But Mrs. Harris was right; I wasn't superwoman, because I ended up tripping over my own feet. "Oww!" I yelled.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to run in the house?" Edward chuckled while helping me up.

"Shut up." I grimaced at him, but his expression melted my anger away before it could intensify. I slowly walked the rest of the way to his room and gathered my stuff.

"Don't forget this," Edward called. He handed me a dress bag, and I knew what was in it; the little gold dress. "I had it dry-cleaned for you."

"Umm…thank you." I kissed him again. He led me to his door where he wouldn't let me go.

"Edward," I mumbled between the kiss.

"Yes, love?"

"I _really_ have to go, now. And if I don't, you won't ever see me again because I would be dead." He laughed and let me go. I didn't want to leave but I was in no position to let Alice know just yet.

She would flip if she heard this scandal. She was addicted to "Gossip Girl" and 'oo-ed' and 'ah-ed' over every twist and turn in the show. I couldn't imagine what her reaction would be if she a real life twist.

I threw the bags precariously into my cab and started on my way back to my side of town trying to beat Alice home. It became a race and of course I caught the Sunday morning traffic. Why did most churches have to start at the same time?

When I pulled up to my apartment building, I snatched the bags and jumped out, racing towards the elevator. The elevator doors were closing and I needed to make this one. "Hey, wait for me!" I shouted. When I got closer, I could see the doors were being held for me. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"Anytime," the gentlemen replied.

The elevator seemed like it wasn't going to ever make it to my floor. But finally, it elevator dinged to my floor and I rushed out as soon as the doors parted. Once, I got to my door, I took out my keys and jammed them into the slot. But it didn't unlock. "Stupid. Open." I took out the key again and noticed I had used the wrong one. The elevator was dinging again and I knew that it was a matter of time before it reached my floor again. I found the right key and jammed into the lock and violently turned it, bombarding my way into the apartment. I rushed into my room and threw the dress bag in my closet's direction, and then dropped the duffel onto my floor.

"Relax, Bella, you're home, now," I breathed, trying to calm myself. After this, I was going to have to sign up for yoga classes.

I heard someone jiggle with the lock and the door separate from the frame. "Bella? I'm home!" I heard Alice call. I came out of my room to see her in the front doorway.

"Hey, Alice, how was your night with Jasper?" I smiled. My heart started to pick up speed again.

"Great, you know, we lost track of time…so how are you now?" She stepped closer to me while putting up her keys. Coming in front of the counter, I noticed the note I left was missing. "Did you get your medicine?" I continued to stare at the spot where I placed the note. "Bella?" she called.

"What?" I asked as she startled me out of my stare.

"I asked did you get your medicine."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. I did. Feel better, now," I smiled.

"Uh huh…I'll be in my room." Alice looked at me with one eyebrow raised as she passed towards her room.

I let out a deep sigh. But then, Alice came back into the living room. "You know, Bella. You haven't been_ yourself_ lately. I just wanted to know what was up. You seem tense."

"I don't know what would give you that notion."

"I don't know either. I just have the feeling that you're hiding something." Alice was making me sweat bullets. I felt horrible about keeping the relationship a secret. "But, I want to let you know, that I am here for you."

Alice left the living room again and I stood there. How would let her know that I was currently in love with our dance teacher and that I had stayed at his house twice. I wasn't ready to deal with that yet so I guess I was going to have to leave her in the dark still.

I felt my phone vibrate again. "Jacob?"

"Yeah, Bella," he said sadly.

"What's up? Why did you leave early from the club?"

He sighed. "Bella, I won't be able to make this week's dance lessons. You see, my dad's long-time friend just passed away and I have to be home to help him cope for a while."

"Jake, I'm sorry about your lost," I whispered.

"It's okay. We kind of expected it anyways. He had high blood pressure and suffered from a heart attack. I'll see you when I get back though. Don't miss me."

"I'll try not to."

"Thanks Bella – for being there."

"No, thank you for being there for me," I smiled. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure thing. Bye." He hung up and now, my heart ached a little. Was it right for me to be happy when Jacob was obviously suffering from a lost of a life? Was it right for me to be content while Alice was seriously concerned about me?

I was going to have to sort this out another time.

--

At school, I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes, and at work on Monday; the only thing I could think about was Jacob. He told me not to miss him, but I did dearly. I needed his smile to cheer me up. If not for him, Edward and I wouldn't be together.

"Is there something on your mind, dear?" Mrs. Harris asked.

"Yeah," I sighed. "My lunch buddy went home to take care of a family emergency."

She came around the counter to hug me. "I'm so sorry, dear. You were good friends, weren't you?"

"Yeah," I smiled.

She let go of me. "Well, hopefully things will get better for you." The door to the bookstore opened and a godly figure strolled in. I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Or, they already have…"I heard Mrs. Harris mutter before she left me with Edward.

Leisurely, he glanced over at the books on the shelf and picked up one from the shelf. "How much is this one?"

"It's not for sale," I smiled. I grabbed the book and placed it on the counter.

"Well, if I can't have the book, can I have you? Is your shift almost over?" he asked, smiling and captivating my attention.

I stirred and fumbled with the last books on the counter. "Oh, yes – yes. It ends…right now, actually."

"Great, because I think you owe me a tour," he whispered.

"Of what?"

"Your place." My heart broke out into a sprint as Edward followed me to my truck as I led the way to my apartment. I kept glancing into my rearview mirror and saw Edward smiling at me. Once we reached the apartment building, he stepped out of his car with flowers. "You left these yesterday. I thought you might like them."

"Thank you, but this tour has to be quick, okay?"

He drew his lips into a tight line. "You haven't told Alice."

"No, I haven't." He turned away from me. "But," I reached out for him, "she is not here right now. So, please, don't leave me."

"I wasn't going to leave you," he smiled while lightly touching my cheek.

I unlocked the apartment door and placed the flowers into a vase while Edward casually looked at the apartment. He came into the living room and picked up a vibrantly striped pillow. "Alice has quite a taste," he chuckled.

I came over to him and nodded. "That's why she is Alice." I was a bit on edge, knowing that Alice would be home in thirty minutes. "Okay, so Edward this is the living room," and then I turned towards the kitchen. "And this is the kitchen, where I reign. And there is my room." I pointed towards the closed door.

He smiled and headed for my door, but I intercepted his path. "Nuh uh. This room is off-limits," I smiled.

"Why? You don't think I can handle it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe you can, but the tour stops here."

He came close to my ear and breathed heavily around my neck making me tremble. "What if I just got a little…peek?"

My breathing became difficult to maintain. "I-I-I…I don't know, if I should, you know?"

A smile played along his lips. "Just a peek? I won't pull anything. I promise."

I nodded. "Okay." I slide the door open and Edward followed me. He looked over my room as I was regulating my lungs.

"Roses?" He questioned. I saw the roses that were on my dresser – the ones from Jacob.

I froze trying to come up with a good excuse. "I may love you, but you aren't the only person who loves me," I shrugged.

He laughed. "I imagined that. Well, it seems like I seen your place and I have to say Alice has good taste. I should have her renovate my house."

"Yeah, you should. Which reminds me, Alice will be here soon. And why aren't you at the studio?"

"Don't have a class now. You can call it a break."

I grabbed his hand and led him to the front door. But he refused to let me open it. He brushed his lips along my neck while I struggled for control. "Uhh…Edward…Alice…and you need to go."

"What if I don't want to?"

_I wish you would stay. _"But, Alice will be here soon. And if you don't leave now…" He lips came to my mouth, silencing my warning. I was so wrapped in the kiss that I didn't care if Alice found out. His hands wandered along my waist as I positioned my hands into his hair. He chuckled as he pushed me away.

"I'll see you tonight," he whispered into my ear.

"Wait – don't go," I mumbled while holding onto the ends of his shirt.

"Alice is coming. I see you tonight." He quietly closed the door behind himself, leaving me in a whirlwind of emotions. What just happened?

I heard the clicking of the door behind me and Alice came in.

"Bella? Why aren't you _meditating_?" she laughed.

"Change."

"Okay," she smiled while going into the kitchen. But she paused. "Where did you get the flowers?"

"Huh?"

"The flowers, Bella? Where did the flowers come from?"

"Oh, I don't know. I came home to them." Technically, I wasn't lying. I didn't know where Edward had found them and I did come home to flowers.

"Right," she drawled while grabbing a bottle of water and going into her room.

I knew she was going to find out soon. Alice was a snoop, and I am surprised she didn't pick up on Edward's cologne in the place. Or maybe she did notice but wasn't going to say anything about it.

I went into my room and changed for tonight's lesson with the slight thrill that Edward was just in the same room I was about to change in.

--

Trying to hide the ecstasy I was feeling, I came into the studio with Alice. Tonight I was wearing a pair of form-fitting jeans and a low-cut blouse. I felt like flaunting tonight. Tanya strutted in with a nasty disposition, but I ignored it. She could say what she wanted. "We are going to continue some partner work. Just going over what we learned in the past few weeks. Great let's begin!"

Tanya quickly wrapped herself around Edward, which was pushing my buttons. But, I had to pretend like it didn't bother me. I raised my hand. "I don't have a partner, again."

"Well, can you stop running them off," Tanya smiled while she reluctantly released Edward. "I don't know what I'm going to do with Bella…"

"I'll be her partner," Edward spoke. I smiled at him, and Tanya shot him a look.

"I don't think that would be necessary, Edward."

"No, Tanya," he asserted coming to her side. "I think it will be necessary. After all, aren't we just reviewing?"

"Yes, but –"

"And don't we already know the steps?"

"Yes, Edward," she said sharply.

"Well, then I don't see any problem, after all, she is _my_ student and it is _my_ job to make sure is adequately prepared, right?"

"Fine, Edward. You can dance with Miss Swan." Tanya tossed her nose into the air and trekked to other side of studio. "Mr. Newton!" she snapped. "Hold her right!"

Edward came up to me and held out his hand. "Shall we, _Miss Swan_?"

He enveloped my hand and I smiled innocently. "Why certainly, _Mr. Cullen_."

**TANYA**

Something was up. Edward was way too cheery when he entered into the studio today. Usually, he was in a bad mood and I could get away with whatever I pleased. Now, he looked like he was smiling.

"Edward!" I called to him

"Yes, Tanya?"

"What's with you today?" I asked. He grabbed my wandering and hand and placed to my side.

"You couldn't imagine," he muttered. He then walked away and left me in a stupor.

And then that little Bella. Ugh, she makes me sick. The way she goes around acting helpless and such, I don't see how guys make such a fuss. And little Eddie always looking out for her. She needed to man up.

It's real women like me, who guys should go after, but instead they want her. Disgusting. I worked my butt off for this body and don't have a man to show for it.

Edward and Bella were doing something and I was going to find out that. I Hope Bella knows exactly who she is dealing with. Because I was just getting started...

**No goal this time. And thank you for all the reviews. Now do your _thang. _That's _thing_ for those who didn't understand. :) Love you ALL!**

**NEED HELP! Answer the poll in my profile for help in the next chapter. :)**


	13. INTERMISSION: Don't chop my head off

**DON'T CHOP MY HAND OFF.**

Okay, so I have rewritten Chapter 13 like five times no lie. And yet I still haven't achieved my desired results. So, you can help me out by taking the poll on my profile. PLEASE!!

I can write for me, but I would rather write for you. So, please take the poll. And if you have any suggestions about Tanya's grand scheme, they would be appreciated.

Ow, OWWW! :)

Oh, and consider this an INTERMISSION in the story.

Just a side thought…I saw the Breaking Dawn chapter and I screamed so loud that people thought I was crazy. So, while you are waiting, go look at it. – sigh – only months to go. I can't wait. I'm jumpy over here. And figured I am going to have to wrap up my stories in like two months before the site takes a vacation because everyone is going to be reading.

**So, your homework**

1. Take poll

2. send suggestions

**My homework**

1. get out of school

2. finish chapter

3. post it

And if you don't meet my demands, Bella and Edward shall perish in a freak accident and both will come and haunt you. Just kidding, but I would probably do something you wouldn't approve of, so help out my imagination and **SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, LITTLE MAMA!** Okay, that song was just in my hand. Ignore that. Okay, I am done.

Sorry, again, but I promise the next chapter will be EXTRA SPECIAL. Like you. :) You can kill me later.


	14. Secrets

**A/N: Had to be the MOST difficult chapter to write. Thank you for waiting (if it wasn't patiently). You took the poll and you sent in your suggestion, and for that I owe you all. - group hug - Though majority of the people voted that Bella and Edward show their relationship...I might save that for something later. **

**Okay, so this chapter is like actually in two parts, but it would have been _extremely_ long. So Bella and Alice have their own chapter that back tracks what Edward is dealing with at the end of the chapter. Do you understand? That's okay if you don't...**

**Thanks to dvorndran for the much needed advice and shaddowwolves for suggestions. **

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 13: Secrets **

**BELLA**

The day after my tango lesson, Edward decided he wanted to come over again. I was shocked to see him standing in my doorway with flowers, but not too astonished to let him remain in the hallway.

"I couldn't stay away," he grinned as I ushered him inside. I had just started cooking dinner for Alice and I, and the smells were fuming the apartment. Edward came into the kitchen and waft in the aroma. "I guess you do have expertise in the kitchen. But I have to ask: why didn't you go to school to be a chef?"

I cogitated over his question while setting up a pot of water to boil. "I don't know," I shrugged. "I guess I like it as a hobby, but wouldn't enjoy it as a job."

"That's a reason," he smiled. "Now come here." I came into his open arms, reveling at his smooth chest.

"Why can't I stay here forever," I mumbled into his torso while I wrapped my arms snuggling around him.

He kissed the top of my hair, "All good things come to an end, especially when your roommate doesn't know that I am here."

"Please, let's not think about that right now. Let's just think about you and me." I lifted my head from his chest and stretched up to reach his lips. He met me halfway, but then he wouldn't separate from me. I needed to breathe, but somehow the thought couldn't reach my active lips. All of sudden, I felt my body lifted up onto the counter, and it was so much easier to reach him. My hands flew to his hair as I wrapped my legs around his waist. And Edward didn't back away. If anything, he only held me tighter. I felt my blood boil underneath my skin and I heard boiling, too. I opened my eyes and saw the pot. The water had come to a rapid boil in danger of spilling over.

"Edward," I mumbled on his lips. "Boiling." I tried to detached from his lips, but he would just seize them again.

"Mmm…yes I know."

"No, Edward, the pot is boiling over!" I stated. We instantly pulled apart and Edward rescued the pot from the heat, letting the water subside from boiling to a simmer. I jumped down from the counter and watched innocently from the back.

Then he started to laugh, and I laughed too. "I guess we got too carried away there," Edward declared as he reset the pot onto the burner, turned the burner down a notch, and poured in the box of noodles on the counter.

"Yeah, I would say so myself."

"Ah, Bella, but you make me do that," he accused while stirring.

"Me? I don't do a thing."

"Bella," he pressed. He turned to look at me again. "You cause me to feel this way. I never felt like this, and now…I don't want it to stop."

I enveloped him again. "It doesn't have to, Edward," I whispered. I grabbed his hands and led him into my room.

"Are you sure, Bella? I mean I was just…"

I put a finger over his lips. "You talk too much," I criticized.

A smile unfolded underneath and he said, "Tragic flaw." I laughed and kissed his lips again, when I heard the keys jangling into the lock.

"Alice!" we hissed at the same time. I threw Edward into my room, but he slapped the door, keeping it from closing.

"Bella, what am I –" he whispered. He removed his hand from the door and I left it ajar.

"Hide! Anywhere! Just get the hel – Hello, Alice!" I greeted as I slammed my room door closed on Edward. His face was priceless. He looked so worried about me when he needed to worry about himself.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Alice removed her suede jacket and placed it on the hook, afterwards tossing her keys on the counter.

"Nothing. I just started dinner." Did she notice how I had to choke that out? I could feel my legs trembling nervously as I started to crack my knuckles out of habit.

Alice came into the kitchen to investigate. "Mmm. Smells Good." As she proceeded towards her room door, I thought I was out of the clear.

"Oh, shoot!" she said slapping her forehead and turning around to me. "I forgot to tell you that my bathroom has been on the fritz lately. It is alright if I used yours?" She didn't even wait for me to answer. "Great!"

She rushed in the direction of my room but I jumped in front of her. "Wait, Alice!"

Her face twisted in bewilderment. "What, Bella? Are you hiding something?"

"No…" Only that I have Edward somewhere in my room.

"It is okay, Bella. I won't touch your things. I am just going to use your bathroom." She went around and shoved my door open.

I looked around my room to see no Edward in sight. The boy was good.

"Geez, you are acting as if you are hiding a dead body or a boy, Bella," she laughed as she went to the bathroom door. When it closed, I froze in the center of my room waiting for Edward to jump out. But he didn't.

"Edward," I whispered, pacing the floor. There was no response. "Ed –"

"Bella, who are you talking to?" Alice asked frightening me. She had turned out the light in my bathroom and was now standing in the doorway.

"Uh…I said sed. Tengo sed."

"What?"

"I have thirst, literally. Or I am thirsty," I clarified. Alice walked around my room, about to head out.

"Well, I'm going to tend to the noodles. Adios amiga loca," she laughed while closing the door. I breathed a deep sigh of relief, but my mission resumed: where was Edward?

I whispered out to him while checking various spaces in my room. I slid open my closet door, but didn't find him in there. So, then I looked underneath my bed.

"Oh! Edward!" I cried as I looked at the beautiful face grinning at me. He had settled underneath my dust ruffle surrounded by my textbooks from school.

"Did I scare you?" he whispered to me.

"Yes," I hissed. "And don't do it again!"

"I won't love," he smiled while reaching out for me. "Now, is it safe to come out?"

"I am not sure…" Suddenly, Alice came back into my room and I quickly threw down the cover. Alice walked slowly into my room and laid a small hand on my comforter and glided it across my lattice-woven bed spread. Then, she made herself comfortable by pouncing onto my bed.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"What?" She stood up and started to bounce up and down and I watched in horror as Edward was probably having his lungs collapse. She kept jumping higher and higher and I was shocked that she didn't hit the roof yet. But her head kept missing as her feet continued to rumple my formerly neat bed.

I heard Edward groan a little. "Uhh…that is my bed you are messing up."

She waved her hand dismissively, but still stopped jumping and took a seat on my bed, folding her legs elegantly under another. "Oh, Bella, you know I always do this." She smiled at me while patting a place on my bed for me to get on. Reluctantly, I crawled to the center knowing that poor Edward was under us. I tried to duplicate Alice's gracefulness, but I ended up awkwardly laying my legs out to the side. "So, Bella, what's been happening with you?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. Life, I guess." Alice frowned.

"Who have you been seeing?" she tried again.

"No one."

She hit my leg and I gritted my teeth as I felt the stinging on my thigh. "That's a lie, Bella. I know you better than that. Now who is he? Is it that guy from the club?" she hounded.

"Alice. Heavens no, that guy, Camden, was a total loser. Never in my life would I be with him."

Alice pulled away from me and I could see she was pondering my comment. "Oh, well I thought you and him…never mind. But what about lunchtime? You weren't eating alone were you?"

I blushed. "No, I was with Jacob. But we are just friends, though. Nothing special going on there."

"What about him?"

"Jacob and I go out to lunch to talk. That's it. He just makes me think a lot about who I am and who I want Bella to be. He was the one who inspired me to get out and enjoy life, but besides being a muse, he's just a friend."

Alice smiled. "I am still trying to figure you out, girl. It's like every time I thought I figured out the mystery, you add another spin to it. But I am going to figure this out, though. Your secret will be revealed, Bella. Unless you just tell me…"

"Tell you what?"

"I want to know what is going on with you. You're like not even the same Bella. Now, you smile and are lively, but still you are jumpy sometimes. I wonder if you are in any legal trouble. I don't like being left out of your life, Bella." Alice dropped her gaze down to her polished toes as she wiggled them about miserably.

"Fine, Alice, here is the truth. You know our dance teacher, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes," she smiled. I could feel the excitement pulsing out of her. How did she change expressions so fast? One minute she looked depressed and now, she looked like a little kid on a sugar high.

Dramatically, I leaned in close to Alice and she squealed as if she I was about to let her in on the big secret. "Yeah, I been sleeping with him, but he and I are keeping it on the hush-hush. Does that satisfy you?"

Alice's jaw went slack and her eyes widened in shock as she backed away from me. I thought she knew I was kidding, but apparently she didn't catch the sarcasm this time. I wondered what Edward thought of my joke.

For a time, I couldn't read her expression. She just looked off, not concentrating on anything in particular. "Alice." I snapped in front of her face. She still stared off. "Woohoo, Alice. Earth to Alice."

She snapped out of her daze. "Huh – what?"

"I was joking Alice. I thought you knew that." I started to chuckle trying to lighten up the mood.

"Don't mess with me like that Bella. You had me there for a second," she laughed too. "But Bella tell me," Alice giggled out.

"No."

"Tell me."

"No! Alice, isn't this a little childish?" I asked. I crossed my arms, but she just repeated the action.

"Isn't keeping secrets from your best friend a little childish also?" she retorted. "Okay, Bella, I want to know right now! What are you doing?" I challenged her in the eyes, but she did a weird twitch that made me squirm. I drew up my arms over my knees and sighed. "Bella," she softened as she lightly touched my shoulder. "Please tell me. I want to know. I don't like these secrets between us."

How could I refuse her? Her face had scrunched up in a pout as if I had taken her kitty. Alice was hurting because I was keeping her in the dark. I couldn't do that to my best friend; that was unfair. She let me into her private life and now I had to reciprocate.

"Okay," I gave in. "I will let you know some details, but not all."

"Why?"

I hesitated. "The…time isn't right yet. But…I want you to know that I. Am. Seeing…someone," I responded carefully. Alice stared at me doubtfully but I shrugged with nothing more to give.

"That's it, Bella? That's all you are going to tell me – that you are seeing someone?" She sighed deeply and readjusted her legs under her. "Bella, honey, you have to understand, I already knew that."

"You knew?"

"Yes, I knew" she smiled. "I am a woman, and we have our ways of figuring these things out. You never came in here smiling so brightly after a long day and you never dressed better. You are always about and actually not staying home. I am proud of you!" She hugged me tightly, and whispered into my ear, "So who is the lucky man?" I pulled away from her, noting how her face dropped as the disappointment set in. "Is that one of the things where the timing isn't right?"

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh," Alice remarked while slapping her thighs, but her expression dwelled on the fact that our conversation had been anticlimactic. "That's okay. I guess I will have to wait a little longer. But um…later I want to take you shopping for a new wardrobe."

I frowned. "Alice, you know I don't like shopping."

"Yes, I know, but I want to spend some time with you. We never see each other like we used to. With the mystery man and Jasper, it is like we are becoming strangers to each other. So, one shopping trip?"

I sighed; Alice had to get something from this conversation. "ONE. Shopping trip." I held up my index finger, so Alice got the point.

She laughed again, but her brows drew together and her laugh ceased. "Hey, does this bed feel a little lumpy to you?" she asked. That was enough for me. She started to feel around on my bed and I knew she would check underneath. Alice was too nosy not to.

"Okay, Alice, let's go eat. But first you need to change." I got up from my bed and began to push her off.

"Alright, alright, Bella. I see you in a few," she called as she left my room heading for her own.

Once she disappeared, I quickly flipped up the dust ruffle of my bed. "Okay, Edward," I said grabbing his hand. "You have approximately three minutes to leave."

He came up from underneath grinning arrogantly. "Stop that," I reprimanded while pushing him out the door as well. He and I tiptoed to the front and I silently opened the door letting Edward and I slip out.

"Next time, warn me that Alice likes to bounce on beds," Edward voiced while massaging his neck.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as I took him to me. Then, I saw a little old lady from down the hall scowl at us and shuffle back into her apartment. I guess she wasn't a fan of PDA.

Edward saw the lady had diverted my attention, so he cupped my chin, turning my head back to face him. "You know you going to have to tell her someday." He raised an eyebrow as if he was physically chastising me.

I frowned at him. "I know, but today is not the day; Alice is getting awfully suspicious. You and I might have to lay low for awhile." I jabbed him in the chest with my finger and glared into his amused green eyes. He was enjoying how much this was tormenting me.

He laughed. "I will see you," – kiss – "later, love," he whispered.

"Okay, see you," I said back while stealing another smooch. His hand gradually slipped from mine as the distance increased between us. I saw Edward wander down the hall and vanish into a vacant elevator. Slowly, I made my way back inside. That was another close one. And Alice just kept getting closer.

I couldn't figure out what was hindering me from telling her. I couldn't figure out why I couldn't blurt out to her that I was seeing our teacher. Better yet, why couldn't I bring myself to show her? I could have pulled up the covers from my bed and say, "Voila, Edward Cullen – the mystery man." Alice and I would have no more secrets between us and then I wouldn't feel so awful anymore.

Was it because of public speculation that I didn't tell Alice? Did I think she wouldn't approve and then my heart would be broken? No, I don't think Alice would care. Alice was only looking out for me, and so I needed to tell her. I guess I could tell her over the shopping trip.

But I had a feeling she wasn't the only one trying to discover this secret.

**TANYA**

Morning rolled around and I was in a worse mood than ever. Edward was slipping from me and I knew that this Bella chick was somehow involved, but I would have to prove it. I would have to prove that Edward wasn't as clean as he claimed to be.

Edward and I have been partners for almost three years now, and never did I have a problem with his attention. I was never challenged – especially by a student – with his interest. But now, Bella and her short buddy, Alice, were now ruining my plan. My plan to make Edward mine.

I came into the studio, grabbing my schedule when I saw Edward standing with Mr. Johnson. There were two student assistants that warming up so, I went to instigate what Edward had to say.

"Mr. Johnson, I won't be able to lock up the studio, tonight," Edward spoke as I came around. I saw him glimpse at me and I smiled back. But his expression remained tenacious while he continued with his conversation.

"And why is that, Edward?" Mr. Johnson asked as I suggestively leaned onto the counter but Edward didn't waver in his control.

"Well, Mr. Johnson," he continued. "I have made plans and I won't be able to stay." I rapped my long fingers against the desk as I grew impatient with Edward; I needed some juicy information.

"Are you going out, Edward," Mr. Johnson grinned widely. Mr. Johnson always thought of Edward as one his own sons.

Edward turned around to me, and calmly placed a strong hand over my rapping one. I felt wonderful having him touch me. If only he would just touch the rest of me.

"I just have plans, nothing special," Edward replied as I stole my hand away and eyed him suspiciously. He didn't have plans; he used to spend the majority of his time in the studio.

In fact, he hasn't been here on his break for the past couple of days.

"Well, Tanya could fill in for you," Mr. Johnson suggested, but I scrunched up my nose at that proposition.

"I don't think I can stay either. Sorry." I pouted my mouth and Mr. Johnson melted like chocolate in the sun. He was guileless.

"Well, if none of you can make it, I will stay tonight. It is no problem for me. I will just call the missus." Mr. Johnson excused himself, wheezing on the way, leaving Edward and I together.

Edward looked up at me and narrowed his eyes. "You aren't doing anything, are you?" he queried.

I regain my posture sticking out my chest. "So what if I am not? Who's to say that you have plans?"

"I say." Someone was getting feisty. I liked it.

"So, what are we doing anyways?" I smiled while grabbing his muscular shoulder. At first glance, you would never know Edward was so toned. But, when you have rubbed up against him numerous times, you learn many things you wouldn't notice at first glance.

He seized my hand and placed it back to my side. "We aren't doing anything. I have plans, Tanya," he corrected. And with that, Edward walked away from me.

Edward was doing something and I wanted to know what. I wanted to know what was keeping me from this man. I took out my phone and walked to the back vacant dance room.

"Adrian –" I called into the phone.

"Yes, Miss Tanya," Adrian chimed.

"I got a little something for you…"

"Ooo…tell me, tell me, tell me," he repeated.

"Okay, okay. I need you to dig up some dirt on Mr. Cullen," I said low into the receiver.

"Isn't he that hot, hot, hottie that you are always talking about?"

"Yes," I smiled.

"Girl, he is straight up fine…"

"Adrian! Stay focus – I need you to find out some information on Edward," I hissed.

He giggled. "You know I like to get my hands dirty."

"How I know it…but make sure this stays confidential. I don't need this one slipping out to the public."

"Oh, a secret. Me likey," he whispered and I clicked off the phone. I came out of the studio to see Edward leaning against the wall.

"Personal call?" he asked.

I smiled and turned to him. "Handling some business." He looked at me with confusion in his eyes, and eventually pushed himself off the wall to stand upright.

I walked away leaving Edward in a stupor. He had no idea.

That afternoon as Edward was leaving the studio, I waited from him to drive out of sight before I started my adventure. Soon, Adrian pulled up and rolled down the driver's window. "Hop in Tanya." I climbed into the passenger seat and secured my seatbelt. "What are we following?"

"A shiny, silver Volvo." I handed Adrian the tag number and he took off turning to the left. "There it is." I pointed at the Volvo that was stopped at the red light. Sure enough, it was Edward.

"So, what's the story?" Adrian coaxed with a wide grin stretching across his face.

"Edward Cullen. He's been my dance partner for years, and has yet to make a move."

"No guy could resist a body like that," Adrian commented while looking me up and down.

"I agree, and now I have this annoying girl in my class that keeps taking him away from me."

"Do you think they are related?"

"She may have something to do with it, but I don't think Edward likes her. His last girl was a blond and I am a strawberry blond. And Bella – that's the girl in the class – she is so plain and…I am so much hotter than her. Anyways, I have to figure out what is distracting my little Eddie." The light turned green. "Okay, Adrian, go."

We zoomed through the intersection, pursuing Edward from a safe distance. His car continued down the street until he stopped at a flower shop. He parked his car on the side of the road and swiftly went into the florist.

"Well, he is definitely trying to impress someone," Adrian pointed out.

"Yes…he is." I began to nimble at my nails as I waited for Edward to come out. Who was he buying flowers for?

Fleetingly, Edward came rushing out with a bouquet and quickly got back into his car. "Well, he sure doesn't mess around," Adrian commented as he started his car again. We followed Edward as he traveled down the Seattle streets. He finally reached his destination at some apartments. What was he doing here? I knew for a fact that Edward lived on the opposite side of town and that this wasn't going to be a professional meeting.

Edward got out of his car with flowers in hand, and made his way into the building, disappearing from my view.

I looked at Adrian who just stared back at me. "What are you doing?" I asked

"What?"

"Get out and follow him!"

Adrian stumbled out of the car and ran up the steps to enter the building. I wondered if he caught Edward. Hours seemed to pass before Adrian returned to the car and buckled up. "So?" I pressed.

"Oh, right. Your hottie went in the elevator which I followed him up in the adjacent one. When he reached his floor, I got out and saw him knock on one apartment door. I heard a female voice call for him and I saw her arms slide around his neck and pull him in. He was smiling."

My head rested on my right arm that leaned on the window. This was terribly upsetting. "Did you get the apartment number?" I sighed.

Adrian smiled as he pulled out a scrap paper from his black and purple jacket. "A step ahead of you." He slid the paper to me and I read over the numbers repeatedly as if it was fulfilling my desire to discover Edward's secret. "I was kind of upset though; I was hopefully that we could find out he was gay, so I could date him," Adrian expressed with a frown on his face.

"Oh, it's okay Adrian. You still have me," I soothed while pulling him into my arms.

"Oh Tanya!" he cried. It was uncomfortable having a grown man cry all over you. I wanted to yell "MAN UP, you punk!" but I wasn't that mean-hearted. I would just do it later when he was less fragile.

"Pull yourself together. Adrian, we have a mystery on our hands to solve. We know Edward isn't gay. We know he is seeing someone, the lady is still unidentified. Now, what could we do to help Edward out?"

Adrian pulled up from me and wiped his eyes. "Umm…Tanya how about a house call?"

I smiled and nodded. A house call? Why didn't I think of that? "You play dirty, Adrian," I smirked.

He started up the car and we revved away when Adrian remarked, "I never said I would play fair."

I laughed as my partner-in-crime and I rode out into the night.

--

"Edward, how was your date?" I smiled as he came into work two minutes late.

"Tanya, leave me alone," he grumbled as he placed down his bag and retrieved his schedule for the day.

"Was somebody hurt last night?" I asked innocently.

"Tanya," he voice sternly. "How did you know I had a date last night?"

I stepped towards him and leaned in so only he and I could hear. "Edward, you are not as innocent as everyone thinks you are and I am not as foolish as I look. Now, I know you are seeing someone. And it would be wise to tell me. Edward, do you understand?"

He sighed. "Tanya, I have no idea what you are talking about. I can assure you that –"

I held up my hand. "Cut the crap, Edward. I know you have something going on."

He put my hand back down. "Tanya, there is nothing going on in my life that concerns you. And it would be wise for you to mind your own business before innocent people get hurt. Now, do you understand?"

"Perfectly, Edward. I like it when you get all forceful with me," I teased him.

"Whatever, Tanya," he mumbled before going to his first class.

The day progressed until it came to a halt at the Beginner's Tango Class. This had to be the slowest class for me. It was like all the hints and flirting went out the door when it came to this class. All of my attempts for Edward were forgotten, now. Edward instantly brightened when he noticed that Jacob would not be attending another class and he would get to dance with Bella again. That left me with the position of making sure that everyone had the right posture and footwork. I hated beginning classes. They had awful lines, and they would think that they could compete with a professional such as me. Please, I was trained by only the best and I only expect the best from my students. I intend to break them down until they dream of the Tango.

But Edward. He was too gentle and trusting with his students. He tried not to let them believe they were horrible, when I would say it to their faces. He made people believe that anyone could be a dancer when that wasn't true. Everyone can't be a dancer, especially that Lauren and Tyler couple.

"Mr. Crowley, you are holding her all wrong! You hold her back, not even coming close to her rear-end." Tyler looked down ashamed as I walked over to assist this couple.

I looked over at Edward and Bella when she missed a step. She giggled and apologized. Edward just went back to their first position saying sweetly, "That's okay, Bella, let's begin again." Why did he laugh when she blushed in embarrassment? Did she think she was being cute dancing with my partner?

Sigh. Just when you think you know men, just when you thought you figured out what they wanted, they do something that makes you change your opinion.

--

I came home with Adrian who helped me pick out the right outfit for Friday. I pulled out a white clingy dress.

"No…too innocent, like that girl in your class," Adrian remarked, throwing the dress out of the suggestion pile. I held up a sexy black number – my secret weapon to seduce.

"Not innocent enough. It's perfect!" Adrian remarked while coming up to hug me. "You better knock him dead."

Edward was special and I was going to use extra seducing power to break him down until he screamed 'mercy.' I smiled wickedly to myself. Who said being naughty wasn't fun?

**EDWARD**

It was a quiet Friday night with just myself. Bella told me we needed to lay low, so I told her she couldn't come over tonight. But she said that Alice wanted her to go shopping, so she wouldn't be over anyways. I was a little more strong-willed than Bella, but my self-control was only so limited. Sometimes, I just want to scoop her in my arms during practice and show the world that I am in love with her. But Tanya was always on my case and Alice was on Bella's, so I knew not to create an exhibition just yet.

I heard a knock at my door and unsuspecting anything, I opened it. That was a bad move.

"T-T-TANYA!" I jumped. There she was standing in my door wearing an ultra-tight black leather skirt and jacket that was zipped perilously low exposing her bare chest. She looked like a real hooker.

"Yes, Edward, it is me," she smiled while she slinked into my home. I looked out to see if I was being Punk'd. But sadly, the night was still and I closed my door confused by her presence.

"Uhh…Tanya what are you doing here?"

She turned around and grabbed my hands. "You seemed lonely today, so I wanted to give you some company." I didn't like it when she touched me, but she held a firm grip that I stood still.

"Tanya, I was fine by myself…"

"Nonsense, Edward," she said as she drew me into her, grasping me into an uncomfortable hug. I let my arms dangle at the side until she took them and wrapped them along her body. "No one wants to be alone, unless," she whispered coquettishly, "they want to be alone with me."

I pulled away from her, trying to usher to the front door. "Tanya, I already went over this." But she didn't listen. Instead, she let her hands wander over my chest.

"Edward, I know you want me. I can see it in your eyes. I know you have to front for everyone." I shook my head in rebuttal, but she steadied me with her fingers. "We will have none of that, Edward. I came to do you…a favor." Soon, she was pushing me down my hallway which led to my room. I gulped nervously as she continued. I heard her kick the door open.

"Tanya, this is inappropriate," I rebuked. I felt the back of my knees bump into my bed frame as I struggled to keep from falling against it. "Tanya, I don't need any favors." I said trying to casually push her off of me, but the girl was too strong for me to be gentle. How did she have this much control?

"Of course you do, Eddie. You can't keep all these feelings inside." She foisted herself on me which sent me falling backwards on my bed. Once she thought I wouldn't move, she began to crawl up along side. I was really nervous about what she was going to do. My hands were starting to sweat and I tensed up from the awkward situation. "Sometimes, Edward, you need help letting them out." When I felt her jiggling with my belt buckle, I forcefully grabbed her hands trying to hold her off.

"Tanya, this is completely out of line," I scolded.

But she just laughed and tossed her long hair to the side. Now, she was straddling me with her cleavage staring me in the face. I had to look away because I was slightly appalled by her brazenness. No woman should have to subject herself to this low-grade behavior.

When I closed my eyes shortly, I could hear the pull of her tight skirt as she twisted above me. "Silly, Edward, you are out of line," she laughed. I had to do something. I had to set Tanya right before she did something that none of us would be able to forgive. So, I grabbed her wrists and gently pushed her back up and rolled her over so I was on top of her.

"Tanya," I reprimanded. "This is unprofessional behavior. Our relationship is based on the dance floor and I intend to keep this relationship professional. Now, this is completely disturbing and I wouldn't have expected this from you." She relaxed her aggression until I saw embarrassment roll over her. I felt horrible over our confrontation, but Tanya was mistaken and I needed to correct her. I rose out of the bed and offered my hand to help her up. She stiffly hoisted herself, rejecting my offer and haunted to the front door.

She zipped back up her jacket and brushed her hair with a hand. "Well, is this it, Edward?" she sighed. "You are not going to tell me anything. You aren't going to compensate for me looking like a fool?"

I opened my front door to let her out. "I don't think you deserve that much. If…if…if someone would have seen that, could you imagine what they would say?" In my mind, I could only think of what Bella would think if she walked in on the scene I just escaped from.

Tanya narrowed her eyes in irritation. "Funny, because I was thinking the same thing about you and Bella the other day when you guys were whispering in each other's ear," she spat.

I froze at her accusation with the door closing us in again. What were they saying? "I…I don't know what you mean? What about Bella and me?"

A sneer revealed on Tanya as she realized what she uncovered. "Is it Bella? Miss Swan?"

"No," I said too quickly while looking away from Tanya's prying eyes.

"No, it is Bella, isn't it?" Tanya laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said darkly. I didn't like the way she carried on.

"Ooohhh, Edward – you are such a hypocrite," she charged. "How dare you rant at me to be professional, when it's obvious that you are sneaking around with a student?"

I placed my hands up defensively. "It is not what it seems Tanya. You have to understand."

But Tanya shook her head as she already discovered my secret. "No, Edward, I think I understand. You are messing around with a student – who must be putting out – but I can't even get a date, let alone a relationship from my partner who I have danced with for years. Now, how fair is that?"

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but Tanya I have told you time and time before. I don't see you that way. You are my dance partner. You are a very beautiful girl, but I have someone in my life, now. First, you will not talk about Miss Swan in anyway that in less than decent. And second, I don't think it is necessary to share my personal life with you. Good night, Tanya. I will see you tomorrow." I opened my front door once more and I shuffled her out.

"Good night, Edward. Tell Bella I said hello," she smirked. I slammed the door after she walked to her car, and sunk to the floor. A hard thud echoed as I limped over having no more energy to deal with any drama.

What just happened? Did Tanya just come to my house and how did she find it? And now, did she know my secret? Bella's secret?

I got up from my funk and trudged my way into my chaotic bedroom where Tanya's presence was still heavy. I didn't think I would be sleeping in there tonight. Quickly, I grabbed my phone and sent Bella a text.

THE GIG IS UP. TANYA KNOWS. I'M SORRY. :(

With my phone in hand, I plopped myself down on my couch and just relaxed. This day was crazy. I still couldn't get over the fact that Tanya had actually came to my apartment. Hopefully, she got my message this time about how I wasn't interested in her. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, meditating when Bella's ringtone went off on my phone.

"Lost without you. 

Can't help myself. 

How does it feel, to know that I love you, baby…"

I picked it up. "Hello?" I was anxious to hear my love's voice.

"Hello, Edward," the voice said, but it wasn't my Bella's. "This is Alice, Bella's roommate and best friend. I am also in your class. Just so you know – I know about you and Bella. Good night."

And then, line went dead. I guess Bella had a lot of explaining to do.

So much for secrets, but we all knew the best kept ones are the ones that are taken to grave. Or the ones told to sealed lips. But somehow when you loved someone, it would always find a way to slip out.

**A/N: Side note: I know this little boy who came up to me and said his name was Adrian after the Cheetah Girl, Adrienne Bailon who plays Chanel.**

**What do you think of Tanya now??**


	15. BUSTED

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. I didn't go to any of these places.**

**This chapter is dedicated to my official Build-A-Bear correspondent a.k.a my lil' sis for helping me. That workshop is cool. And to Anna for inspiring my Alice. **

**And to all of YOU! Thank you soooo much. It's pretty clear that we all hate Tanya. I enjoy readin all of your reviews - they make my day (and days). Okay read!**

**Chapter 14: BUSTED**

BELLA

This takes place after Bella decides that she is going to tell Alice. The day after Tanya follows Edward. The same day Tanya manhandles Edward in his apartment.

Friday – the most dreadful, but soon to be most relieving day of my life. So far.

Today, I promised myself that I would disclose with Alice about my secret life. But just because I promised myself that I would do it doesn't mean I was looking forward to it.

Of course, it was Friday, and I had nothing to keep me busy – no school, no work, no Edward.

"I already called into Mrs. Harris for you," Alice had confirmed this morning when she came into my room to wake me up.

"What? Why?" I said groggily, rubbing the sleep from my eyes. Peeking, I saw Alice, beaming with excitement, perched at the foot of my bed.

"Because now you have nothing to do but spend all with me!" She lightly tugged on my cover, but I held fast, squinting as the sunlight leaked from my window and blinded me as Alice shifted. "Come on, Bella. Get up! Valuable daytime is fading."

I groaned while turning my attention to the alarm clock on my nightstand. Ugh! It wasn't as early as I had imagined. "Okay, Alice," I mumbled, "I'm getting up."

"Good. Dress nice and comfortably." Oh boy! Today was going to be a long day.

Silently, Alice slipped off my bed, and clicked my room door closed. Once she was gone, I turned over into pillows, muffling my scream. What was I going to do?

Knowing that I couldn't stay in bed all day – not that Alice would let me, anyways – I lifted myself out of bed and prepared for the day.

"So, Bella, are you ready for our girls day-out?" Alice smiled as she pulled out onto the road.

"I guess," I grumbled towards the passenger window. I didn't mind shopping with Alice. She would always tow me along her shopping endeavors. Sometimes, more as her bag carrier and others, as her protégé for fashion.

I saw the corners of her mouth twitch as if she was expecting a different answer. "Good," she said slowly. "First, let's hit the Sea-Tac Mall."

"Fine."

Alice was approaching an intersection with a stale green light that quickly flashed yellow when she sped up only to slam on her brakes when the light abruptly changed to red.

"Alice!"

"What, Bella?" she sighed while drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. She turned to me, annoyed.

"You could have given me whiplash with that stunt! Are you in a hurry?"

"Bella, that's why we have seat belts and maybe if could sit back, I could drive."

"Alice," I said softly while relaxing back into the seat. "Please be careful, or you will get a ticket."

Of course, she didn't listen to me.

As soon as the light switched to green, Alice stomped on the gas, accelerating through the intersection. My hands flew to the dashboard to brace myself in fear of being hurled from the car and landing sprawled all over the road. Not a pretty picture I would want to paint. And I wouldn't want Edward to see that on the news.

Cars hindered Alice's ability to go faster as she was forced to brake. All too soon, we came to another light, where she was much closer and had a greater chance of making it through the light. "I need to make this," she mumbled as she increased in velocity. Zooming, Alice ran a fresh red light. "Oops," she giggled when she saw me place a hand on my chest to keep myself from freaking out. But the thrill was only temporary.

Sirens flashed behind us. We were busted.

Quickly, panic overwhelmed me as we were marshaled off of the road. "I told you, Alice," I hissed. She crossed her arms tightly and stuck her tongue out at me. I heard a car door slam and reflexively, Alice and I looked back to the cop. Holding on to the front of his belt, as if to intimidate us, the officer appeared to be young – no older than thirty. I figured that he was a rookie on the job the way he trembled.

"Okay, let me do all of the talking," Alice whispered as she shifted in her seat. When the officer stood at her door, she rolled down her window, smiling brightly. "Hello, officer."

He was so dumbstruck to see Alice and me in the car that he stuttered to complete a thought. You would think he would be use to beautiful people, but he had to take a deep and clear his throat before he was composed again. I covered my hand over my mouth so he couldn't see the amused expression the played on my lips. "Do you realize that you were ten over the speed limit and ran a red light, miss?" The officer seemed to be struggling to talk.

Alice frowned briefly then she smiled at the man. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize that at all. I always comply with the traffic regulations but somehow, I must have been temporarily distracted."

"May I have your license and registration, miss," he smiled, readjusting his belt again. Alice reached over in the glove compartment, smiling at me, and retrieved her car registration. She found her license, also, and playfully handed it to the officer.

He walked away to run her license.

"I bet he gives me his number," Alice smirked at me.

"He wouldn't," I said horrified. The creepy officer hitting on my friend. Disgusting.

"But he would. Watch…"

The officer walks back to the car. "Your record is clean," he announced. His eyebrow rose. "You must be a good girl."

Coyly, Alice replied, "I have been known to be a good girl. Are you going to punish me?"

The officer cleared his throat. "Well, you did earn two citations." Alice frowned before jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. "But I will let you off with a warning," he negotiated, "if you accept my number, pretty little lady?" Alice glimpsed over at me as the man slid a card into her nimble fingers.

Wasn't this harassment? How could he fall for her? I'm glad I didn't bet against her. I wondered what Jasper would think of this.

"Thank you, Officer. And I promise I will behave myself," she smiled while she began to start her car again.

"Have a good day, miss! And stay out of trouble." The man's voice was stern, but his expression was light.

"I will." Alice saluted the man and he laughed walking away. She tossed her registration at me and slowly began to creep back onto the road. She whispered to me, "Never underestimate feminine power." She groaned as she looked out her rear-view mirror. The officer was tailing us. "Why does he have to follow me? I know how to drive."

I looked at Alice incredulously. How could she say that? "That's why we got pulled over in the first place. Because you know how to drive, Alice. The officer just saw your beautiful driving skills and had to pull you over, to applaud you." I snorted.

"You know, Bella, all that matters, is that I didn't get a ticket." I saw the police car turn and immediately, Alice increased her speed. I should get her a police scanner. She threw the card with the number at me. "Here – you sound a little bitter," she joked. She turned sharply to the right and I could see the mall coming into view. "Good, we are almost there. My credit card is itching to be swiped."

She pulled into the turn lane, waiting (impatiently) to cross the street. Only, one car wasn't moving fast enough, so Alice took a risk, and went for it. As she sped right in front of the car, I could feel my heart stop beating as the car came within feet.

Finally, Alice parked her car and got out, swiftly and gracefully. I, on the other hand, trembled as I stepped out, planting my feet on the solid ground. I was too afraid to think that I had to get back in the death machine. I thought I would never be so happy to step out and touch the ground ever. I had enough thrill for the day, but sadly it had just began.

Alice chuckled as I hyperventilated and held my chest. "Bella, you're funny." When I came to myself again, she took my hand and we strolled up to the mall entrance. "So what you like to do first?"

Was going home an option? "I don't care." I looked around the mall to see the masses of people here. And the noise. How could Alice enjoy this place? I would rather be in a library somewhere reading Wuthering Heights. But I didn't think that was an option either.

Alice looked over at me and I shrugged in uncertainty. "Fine. Shoes it is." With that, Alice dragged me into center of the mall and she clicked her happy heels to the nearest shoe boutique. This was what I got for not telling her. I was forced to shop for shoes. Ugh!

We came inside the store and I rolled my eyes as Alice's lit up in bliss. She was in shoe heaven. Soon, Alice flew from my side, leaving me vulnerable in foreign land. I started to amble around scanning mindlessly at shoes when Alice popped up next to me. I jumped.

"Okay, Bella, how about this little hot number?" Alice suggested as she held up a pair of knee-high black leather boots with a slender heel.

"Alice, how do you expect me to walk in those?" I touched the bottom the pointed heel and recoiled away as if it stabbed me.

She laughed before putting the shoes back on the shelf, and said, "I don't." She continued to search over the shoes until she found a pair for her. A clerk approached her.

"May I help you, miss?" The lady said. She was a lady who was in her late thirties, who reminded me of Samantha from Sex and the City. She wore a tight business suit with a pair of three-inch heels.

"Um…yes, I'm Alice –"

"You are the famous, MaryAlice?"

Alice smiled to herself. "Yes, I guess I am." She looked smug.

"Oh, it is so nice to finally meet you," the lady exclaimed. She extended her hand to Alice, who took it. "I heard a lot about you. The girls say you are a very loyal customer. I would like to show you our new collection of shoes this season…"

Then Alice and the lady disappeared from my view and I was finally at peace. I sat on one of the ottomans and pulled out my phone. I dialed out for Jacob. He would keep me busy.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jake, how are you holding up?"

"Better. How is dance without me?" He voice seemed to perk up as he realized it was me.

Sadness began to color my tone as I realized I miss Jacob. He brightened my day every time he smiled and I missed talking to him. "It's not the same when you're gone. We didn't learn anything new. Just reviewed."

"Oh. That's good."

"Is everything okay, now? How's your father?"

"Well…he's better than he was." I could hear Jacob talk as if he was talking to himself. "He started talking and eating again. It hit him hard. He had lost one of his only good friends. Could you imagine if you lost Alice? How would you feel?" he asked softly.

I thought about his hypothetical question. I would be lost without Alice. She is my only good friend and I don't think I would exist without her. Though, she may make me mad, and we may have our petty fights like the ones earlier, I still loved her. She was like the sister I would never have.

I looked over to see Alice squealing over another pair of boots and chuckled to myself. "I can't ever imagine life without Alice."

"That's how my father is now. At first he was in shock and denial, but he is slowly coming to terms."

"Well, send my condolences."

"Sure, sure. Hey, I will be in town late tomorrow or early Sunday. Can we meet up somewhere? I missed you a lot."

"I will only see you if…you teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

Jacob laughed on the other end. "Okay. That's fine. Can you meet at our regular spot Sunday?"

"Love to. And hurry back, Jake."

"As long as you are waiting for me, I will," he concluded. I saw Alice steadily advancing towards me and I wasn't about to explain who I was talking to.

"Okayseeyousoon. Gottogo." I hung up the phone hastily before Alice came over in her new boots.

"Like them?" She asked while strutting around. "They are made from the finest Italian leather with a shock absorbent bottom, so your feet don't ache in two hours."

"They're cute, Alice," I smiled.

She smiled back. "Not as cute as you on the phone. Who were you talking to?"

I should have known that Alice would notice.

She unhooked herself out of the boots and they gave them to the "Samantha" lady to ring up. "I was talking to Jacob. He wants to teach me how to ride a motorcycle."

Alice turned to look at me as she handed the lady her credit card. "Ooo…sounds dangerous…and thrilling. You should go, Bella." I crossed my arms and shook my head in rejection as Alice tried to hand me her bag. "Fine. I can carry it myself."

"I didn't know I needed my mother's approval – a.k.a. yours – to go out and have fun," I commented.

"Bella, where would you be without me, though?" Alice said as we walked out of the store, scoping out another one.

"Funny, Alice, I was just thinking the same thing." We started to laugh until Alice found a store she wanted to go in.

"Bella, come in with me, please. I always wanted to go in here."

I looked at her as she glued her face into the glass of the store. "Alice, this is for kids. We are grown women. Why do we need to go in there?"

Alice drew away from the glass and looked at me with the poutiest face she could muster. "Bella," she whimpered. "Do you love me?" I hated when she did this – used this method of defense, because she knew that I couldn't resist her.

"Yes," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"How much do you love me?" Her face remained pouty and depressing.

"What's the minimum?" I joked, trying to get her to smile.

"You coming in with me," she suggested.

I weighed my options. Could I leave Alice right now? Dang, she was my ride home.

"Fine, Alice," I groaned. She clapped her hands and bounced in glee before grabbing my hand and dragging me into Build-A-Bear Workshop. Little children ran everywhere – giddy and happy as they got to take a new friend home.

At first, I wasn't into the whole "stuff a bear, dress it up, and pay money" thing, but I had to admit, it was inviting.

Alice and I wandered around until an overly perky employee with lopsided pigtails popped in front of us. "Hi! Welcome to Build-A-Bear! Are you ready to create a new friend?" Alice replied eagerly with a yes, and nudged me when I didn't answer. Inside, I just wanted this day to get over with.

Alice and I both picked up a vanilla bear. The thing looked depressing when it was flattened. I hurriedly went over to stuff it – to give it some life. Alice ended up overstuffing hers and it looked like it had thunder thighs. I laughed and so did the little girl next to me. "Hey, lay off my bear – it's voluptuous," Alice said, trying to defend her "friend."

Now, the overly perky girl came back. "Okay, you guys, let's go give your bears a heart." She pulled us to the middle of the store. There was a group of little children gathering as well and Alice and I stood out like sore thumbs. How did I get myself into this? Oh, right. I loved Alice.

"Okay, here is your heart," the girl said. I looked at the tiny thing in my hand and went to put in my bear, but the girl chided, "Nuh, uh, uh. First, we have to do some very special things before your friends come to life." I blushed pulling the heart back out. All the little kids laughed.

"Glad I can be some entertainment," I muttered under my breath.

"First, I want everyone to take their heart and kiss it," the girl directed. Everyone did as they were told, though I was a little reluctant to look stupid. "Then, you shake it high!"

Alice was getting into the vibes as she sung, "shake, shake, shake, shake, shake it."

"Now, you're going to shake it low." The girl's voice lowered for dramatic effect. "Okay, you're going to put on your heart, and say 'I love you.' Now kiss the heart, again! Now, turn around three times! And make a wish!"

I looked at the heart and wished that Alice would make it easier for me to tell her about my private life.

"Okay, now, gently, put the heart in the bear," the girl finally concluded.

"Can you do that for me?" I said to my lifeless bear regarding the wish. The girl looked at me with a strange expression. And I was the crazy one?

Alice and I left to have our bears stitched up and to move to wardrobe. "Bella," Alice chimed. "Why don't you let me dress your bear?"

"I dress myself. I think I am capable of dressing my bear."

Alice shook her head, and I handed her the stuffed animal. "Go nuts."

And she did. When Alice finally came up to the register, she had the same little girl that laughed at her in the stuffing station helping tow an armful of shoes. Shoes? For a child's toy? I am definitely sending Alice to rehab.

"I had to buy a pair of shoes to go with each outfit, Bella," she explained.

Alice and I hit several other stores with our "beary" new pals before my energy level started to wane down. "Alice can we hit the food court for a snack, I'm famished."

"That's fine, but I made reservations at a restaurant."

"Really?" I looked at Alice, surprised.

"Yes, really. I told you this is a girls day-out. How many days will we have like this?"

I looked away, feeling a twinge of guilt from Alice's rhetorical question.

We walked out of the mall, laden with shopping bags as I tried to remember how I ended up with the majority of them. "Where are we going, anyways?" I tripped over a slipping bag, and hoped dearly that I didn't ruin anything.

"To the Wild Ginger. The hottest Asian restaurant in town," Alice smiled as she locked her car. When I finally got to her, she swiped the bags from me, placing them in the trunk.

I walked to the passenger door, complaining, "Why can't we just get pizza?" Alice climbed into her car and looked over at me, shocked and appalled. "Bella. I can't believe…," she said slowly. "It's one thing to get pizza, especially when you're on the run. But we are going to enjoy a nice, sit down lunch, just the two of us."

I shifted towards my window as we left the mall, not excited about way lay ahead. My shocking confession. But one thing nipped at me – Alice didn't bring up anything about my mystery man. I was shocked it didn't come up at all.

Not at all.

Quickly, my anxiety faded, when I realized that Alice said it was our girls' day-out. No boys were to participate and I guessed, be discussed.

Alice did her best to comply with traffic rules of Washington and eventually, we made it to the restaurant in one piece.

"Welcome to Wild Ginger," the seat host greeted.

Alice smiled as she straightened her posture to exude confidence. "I made a reservation for two under the name Mary Alice Brandon."

The seat host thumbed through the book until he confirmed our reservation. "Ah, yes, Ms. Brandon. Right this way, ladies." We followed him to our table. He helped seat us and we gave him our gratitude before he strolled away.

"Alice, how much is this going to cost?" I said looking around the place.

"Bella," she said smoothly, "This is my treat. No protests. Don't ruin it for yourself."

I tried to relax as I skimmed through the menu. Everything was expensive. I could walk down a block or two to get the same food for one-third of the price. But this was Alice's treat, I thought to myself.

It was odd to accept that Alice was going to pay for this lunch. She had a rich father who often covered her expenses. She was hoping that her spending habits will assist in her fashion career. I didn't have much money to begin with, but I get by.

A jaunty waitress walked over to our table. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Yes. May I have a sweet raspberry tea? Light on the ice. With the tea leaves. And a splash of lemon, please." That sounded more like a laundry list than a drink order, but the lady took it down promptly.

"Uh…and I would like a diet coke, please," I smiled nervously. She also took our lunch orders before disappearing.

"Bella, you know you have a low tolerance for caffeine," Alice frowned.

I shrugged. "That's why I got diet coke. Better than being on a coke diet." Alice chuckled. Then, we both were swept away by the ambiance of the restaurant.

Decorative depictions with Chinese inscription framed the walls as water streamed from a miniature cascade creating a rhythmic flow. There was even a bonsai tree.

"Alice, this is very nice," I complimented.

"Glad you think so…. Don't be surprised if the apartment is transformed," she laughed and I joined, knowing that there was some truth in her comment. But too soon, we fell quiet, looking away from each other as if we had something to say.

I would strike up a conversation. "So Tanya is…"

"So evil – for lack of using a better word. I can't believe it! And she looks like she is taking it out on you, though." Alice started to frown. "But Mr. Cullen must have a deep relationship with her because she wouldn't dare mess with him."

My heart sped as my stomach flip-flopped at the mention of his name. Could Alice notice this? "Yeah, she is wicked. I just want to punch her in the face."

Alice raised an eyebrow at me and I slouched back self-consciously. "Bella? You want to punch people, now?" She started to chuckle. "Sadly, I think you are a little too fragile to break through Tanya's stone face. Who knows how much plastic surgery has been done – her whole face might be plastic like a Barbie. Or…she could be a monster and turn you into stone…with one look from her eyes."

I laughed. "Fortunately, Tanya isn't Medusa or I would be as hard as a rock already with all those hateful glares she gives me."

"Not unless Mr. Cullen will cut her head off."

Again with the Edward thing. This wasn't the direction I wanted to go right now. I had to the change the subject. "So…how is Mr. Jasper," I smirked.

The color flushed from Alice's face. "Jasper…"she sighed, lost in thought. "What is there to say? He's what I have been waiting for and everything that I wanted."

The waitress brought back our drinks, when I slowly realized what I had done. At any moment, Alice could turn the spotlight on me. I had to encourage myself to tell her. I could do this. Wait, was I breathing?

"Bella?" Alice muttered, curious. I snapped from my thoughts. "Is there something on your mind?"

I shook my head fiercely and quickly took a big gulp of my drink before the words could blurt out of me. I could feel the words bubbling on my lips, ready to explode out of me. I could see it now….

"I'm dating our dance teacher!" I would shout. The whole restaurant would turn their attention to me – the screaming girl. Alice would stand up and start preaching to me about responsibility as if she was my mother. Intimate thoughts and details would pour from me….

I cleared my throat. "Well, actually, Alice, I have something to say."

Alice furrowed her brow as she said, "I have something to say. It's been bugging me lately."

I nodded for her to proceed. "You first." I didn't want to go.

"Okay, I know you really can't do anything about this, but…"

My stomach lurched as the suspense deepened. How much more could I take? How long could I wait? My heart was beating so loudly, I wondered why Alice didn't comment on it.

"Lately…someone has been parking in spot."

I stared at Alice in disbelief. She got me worked up over a parking spot. A deep sigh of relief passed my lips. "Well, did you tell the superintendent?"

Stirring her drink, she continued. "I don't think they will help. And it upsets me that someone's vehicle keeps occupying my space. And the only other available spots are uncovered. If I park there, my car gets sweltering because there is no tree to offer shade. It's becoming a hassle."

"I'm sure it will work out for you."

"I know it will," Alice said confidently. I was taking a sip when all of sudden Alice whispered to me, "Could you tell Mr. Cullen to stop parking in my spot?" I nearly spat out my soda all over the table. But instead, I had a sharp intake of breath causing me to choke.

"Alice," I coughed out, holding my right hand to my chest. But Alice just smiled while stirring her drink. The waitress came by our table to offer assistance, and I could see everyone in the restaurant looking over at me. Great, I drew a crowd anyways.

"Ma'am, do you need any –" I held up my pointer finger as I rasped out the rest of the carbonated drink.

"I'm…okay…thank you." The lady hesitated but slowly backed away. Once everyone saw the disturbance was over, they quickly turned back to their own tables. A deep red crept over my face as I leaned into Alice. "How did you know?"

A smug grin appeared on her face. "Bella, do you really think you're good at keeping secrets? Lying to me? Sneaking around? You and Mr. Cullen left clues EVERYWHERE! I could have sworn you guys were playing Hansel and Gretel because there were trails of crumbs all over town."

I was horrible at lying, but I thought I did a great job of keeping it a secret. I frowned. "But seriously…how?"

She leaned away coolly. "Bella, you changed," she said simply. "And so did Mr. Cullen. I knew something was up the first time you lied to me about your 'study session' with a friend. Yeah, I am sure your friend was studying your body more than the books. The sweater dress incident – which looked fabulous on you, by the way – was just another clue. Jasper commented that Mr. Cullen had a sweater like that.

"And then, your smell. You smelled like a man, a nice smelling man. I knew you were doing something, but I wasn't exactly sure. You were too jumpy. Tanya was furious. Mr. Cullen was smiling way too much. But you seemed so happy that I didn't want to burst your bubble."

"You made me go around, carrying this heavy burden of guilt just to tell me that you knew! I hate you."

Alice laughed. "And then, that joke about you and Mr. Cullen…yeah, that just brought it home, Bella. You know you shouldn't joke about things when you're a terrible liar." She took a sip of her tea. "So, he brought you flowers?" She made it sound more a statement than a question, but I nodded. "And you stayed at his house overnight?"

I picked up my drink and muttered, "Twice, actually," before quenching another nervous thirst.

"Bella, what did you do?" she asked sternly.

"Nothing, I swear. I only slept –"

Alice's eyes bulged out of their sockets. "You slept with the dance teacher!" she hissed. I could see her about to fix her mouth to lecture to me about responsibility.

I motioned for her to keep her voice down when I saw a middle-aged couple flash us a dirty look. "I didn't sleep with Edward. I just happened to sleep in his house, that's all."

"Yeah, and then you came back wearing different clothes. That's believable." Her voice dripped with sarcasm. She has been hanging around me too long.

"You said I'm a bad liar," I shrugged.

Alice smiled. "Finally, the mystery man is revealed…Edward. It's nice to able to say that you're dating the dance teacher. See, Bella, I told you from the beginning that he was interested in you and you said –"

"Can you keep your voice down," I hissed.

"Okay, okay, okay. Relax, Bella. It's not that big of a deal. He's just a dance teacher. And a man. A hot one at that."

"Hey," I warned mockingly. Alice and I were laughing when the waitress returned with our lunch. We dug in.

"Well, now that the cat's out of the bag, or should I say Edward is from under the bed…." Alice started up taking a bite.

My mouth lay agape. "You knew he was there?"

"Of course. How many places can a guy hide in our apartment? And again, Bella, your composure gave it away. Anyways, when do I get to meet him?" Alice looked up at me.

"Never," I stated firmly.

"Bella…"

"You already meet him."

"No, technically, I only met the instructor side of…Edward." She let his name linger in the air, giving it a certain je na sais quoi. "But I want to meet the side that you like." Love, I mentally corrected. "I feel like I've been missing so much. Wait until Rosalie –"

"No!" I said a little too loudly. The couple glared at us again. I picked up a chopstick and pointed it at Alice, but she seemed unfazed by my physical threat. "No one is to know about this. You are the only one outside of Edward and I. And he wanted me to tell you. I don't want to draw anymore attention to myself."

Alice shrugged. "Whatever, Bella. But I'm going to let you know, someone else is going to find out – soon. And if you and Edward don't take action, the results can be catastrophic. Like Gossip Girl major."

Alice and her Gossip Girl. Sigh. But she was right; I had to do something. We had to do something.

Alice and I returned home. I came into my room where Alice dumped a load of clothes on my bed. "Try these on," she ordered.

"What is all this?" I gestured towards the pile.

"Edward needs to see you in something new," she smiled.

After Alice got her fashion show, she decided she wanted to ask more questions while I was duped into letting her paint my toenails blood red. "Does he have 'soft hands'?" Alice smirked. I raised an eyebrow at her question. And she laughed. "Okay, is he a good kisser?"

"That's none of your business."

"That's not fair, Bella. We're best friends. You better tell me or…I'll ask him myself."

"YOU. WOULDN'T. DARE." She picked up my cell phone and started for the last calls I made. "Okay, I give in. He's a good kisser."

"No, no, no…how good?"

I blushed and started to giggle. "So good, he makes my toes curl and I forget how to breathe."

Alice stared at me and raised a brow. "Wow. That's intense."

"Yeah. I know."

"You want to watch a movie or something?"

"Sure. How about Grease? I think I am in a musical mood."

"That's the one I want," she sang while she reached into our movie collection.

As I started watching, I couldn't help but think was I Sandy? Shy and as sweet as pie, but able to be a vixen? And was Edward Danny? Mysterious and romantic, but shows the world he can be tough? And was Jacob the guy that Sandy casually saw?

No, of course not. Jacob and I shared no romantic ties and Edward was sweet all the time. And if I was Sandy, Alice would have to be Frenchie – Alice wouldn't go for that. And I was not as sweet as pie. Okay, maybe a little.

After Grease ended, Alice decided she wanted to watch Chicago – her personal favorite. We were on the Cell Block Tango scene when my mind started to wander again. What would Edward think if I danced like that, with a vibrant red mantilla that I strung around his neck? "Alice, if I told you I was going to dance like that, what would you say?"

She looked at me and smiled. "I would ask why did you kill Edward?"

"Some guys just can't hold their arsenic," I joked. We broke out into laughter until my cell phone buzzed by Alice. I reached for it, but she put her hand in between me and my call.

"Chill, Bella, it's just a message." She flipped my phone open. "From Edward. Whoa…I was…right." Alice's mouth hung open as she read the message repeatedly.

"Let me see," I demanded, but she paused the movie and told me to be silent as she dialed. I realized she was calling Edward. "What are you doing?" I hissed.

"Shh…Hello, Edward. This is Alice, Bella's roommate and best friend. I am also in your class. Just so you know – I know about you and Bella. Good night." And she hung up, not giving me a chance to talk. "Nice ringtone Bella – not conspicuous at all."

Yeah, she has been around me too long. Note to self – Alice needs more friends.

"What did the message say, Alice?" She thrust the phone into my open hand. "Thank you." I looked at the message and almost died.

THE GIG IS UP. TANYA KNOWS. I'M SORRY. :(

"Breathe, Bella," Alice instructed.

"Sorry," I sighed.

"Don't be sorry."

"I…I…Tanya?"

"Yeah, but I'm curious to how she found out."

"Yeah, me too." Suddenly, anger washed over me. I had a feeling that she forced this out of Edward. "That little…"

"Bella, I told you."

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what are you going to do?"

I was busted like Alice was earlier, but I had no idea how to charm myself out. I didn't know how to feign innocence unless I was.

I settled for the truth. "I have no idea."


	16. Evolution

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. This chapter is a little rushed and boring. But whatever...**

**Hah, editted, now.**

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Chapter 15: Evolution**

**BELLA**

Consumed with the thought of Tanya knowing, I couldn't concentrate on anything else. At night, I would toss and turn until I would roll off the bed. During the day, I would occupy my time with studying only to get swept away pensively into another wave of anger regarding Tanya.

I weighed two options in my head. I could go over to Edward's and demand an explanation for how Tanya found out. Or…I could just let it go.

The last one was a little tougher to deal with, but I didn't want Edward to think I was…jealous. But was I? Was I jealous that Tanya was able to rub up on my man all day, while I had to hide in the shadows and pretend nonchalance? Was I jealous that Tanya was able to show her true colors in public, while mine were only displayed in private? Was I jealous of Tanya's boldness and feminine qualities?

One thing was for sure – I didn't want Edward to know that I was jealous. So that left with option two. Ew.

But I took in a deep breath, letting every negative thought about Tanya leave my body. Exhaling, I felt lighter already, feeling cleansed and rejuvenated. This might be easier than I thought.

On Sunday morning, I danced out of my room, only to see pink stationary lying on the counter.

Bella –

Jasper is treating me to a Sunday Jazz Brunch. I probably won't be back before you leave. Be careful, but have fun on the motorcycles.

Alice

So, Jasper was taking her out again. And she still found the need to act like my mother. I was surprised that she didn't mention anything about a helmet and a riding jacket.

I placed the note on the counter and fixed myself breakfast: Pop-Tarts. As I lowered them into the toaster, something on the couch caught my eye. I set the toasting cycle and went over to investigate.

I lifted it up with one finger as if it was a soiled tissue. It was heavy and bulky looking. I thought it might have been Jasper's. But I was too curious to assume it was his. I opened it up and found out it was a nice quality leather jacket and the cuts were too feminine to be his.

It was mine. Alice must have bought it with me in mind. I tossed the jacket back down as my instant breakfast sprung up.

Biting into the warm gooey center, I thought about how I was to meet Jacob for a riding lesson. It seemed like ages ago that I had seen him. So much has happened since he has been gone. I couldn't even imagine myself trying to relay every account to him. I think my brain would explode.

After brushing the crumbs from the Pop-Tarts off, I trekked back to my room to get ready for the ride of my life. While I was contemplating through choices, my phone went off on my nightstand. It was Jacob calling.

"Jacob."

"Hey, Bella. Um…do you mind coming to the garage I work in?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, I have a little bit of work to finish up and the bikes are already over here."

"No, I don't mind at all."

With the directions that Jacob gave me, I was lead right to a mechanical establishment that was nestled on the outskirts of Seattle. I parked my vehicle on the lot and hopped out with the jacket to find Jacob. I walked in through the front entrance to see a scruffy muscular man behind a counter wiping his hands on an oil-stained rag. With his shirt unbuttoned exposing his abdominal muscles slicked with sweat, he had a very rugged look that was enticing in a way. The way his jaw was sharp and defined made him look dangerous, but I still wanted to reach out and touch…

"Could I assist you with anything, miss?"

Taken aback by his comment, I quickly shuffled my thoughts together as a rosy colored offset my creamy color skin. "Uh…could…could you tell me where Jacob Black is?"

The man smiled and dropped his rag, and gestured his hand towards the door. "He's on the floor, right now. But I bet he would be glad to see you." The man opened it, and ushered me inside the main garage room.

It was just what I expected, lots of tools and cars. Afraid that I would ruin anything, I walked around cautiously, making sure I stepped over and avoided every hazard. Passing through the garage, I could feel the other guys eyeing me. They didn't say anything, but their expressions communicated everything they thought.

Soon, Jacob poked his head out from under a car, and his jaw went slack as well. His eyes widened a little before he pulled himself together to say, "Bella! Wow, you look…great!"

The word he was looking for was sexy.

Some unknown force drew me towards a new pair of faded wash hip-huggers that flared like bell bottoms. And to accompany the pants, I wore a thin brown sweater that rested on the shoulders. I did nothing else in particular, but my attitude had changed. I remember Edward saying the Tanya dances well because she displays attitude.

"Her attitude is what made her moves the way they were. She was being sexy. For the record, you could be sexy, too."

I could hear the silkiness of Edward's voice in my head as I replayed the exact words he said. I could be sexy, too. I know Edward told me to stop playing with people's emotions, but I didn't know I was going to attract this much of an audience. Now, I could hear Alice in my head challenging, "Never underestimate feminine power." Alice won. And today, I was testing my newfound power on Jacob.

I smiled and waved, fluttering my fingers, at every one of the guys. "Thank you, Jacob."

He slid out using a dolly, and wiped his hands. "You look really nice, Bella. But you know we are going riding, right?" he smirked.

"Of course. And I can't wait." He started to pack away the tools he was using. "Is this where you work?" I said looking around, ignoring the guys who were murmuring about me.

Jacob thrust his hands into his jeans. "Yeah, kind of like a second home. You know? I just come here sometimes just to tinker and clear my mind."

He showed me around the garage, until we stopped in front a locker room. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower? Unless you like the smell of sweaty dude…."

I laughed. "Go ahead. I'll be fine." He smiled before he squeezed my shoulder and disappeared inside. As soon as Jacob was out of sight, one of the guys approached me.

"So, how are you?"

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Just fine. Just fine." He seemed at a loss of words, as I continued to smile at him. Finally, he gave up, and said goodbye, leaving me for the next guy to try.

But they all seemed to have vanished. To occupy my time, I pulled out my phone and started rummaging through the games and ringtones. I got swept away in Tetris.

"So, you play games?" Jacob said, scaring me. I jumped and he apologized immediately. He was in a fresh shirt and a pair of jeans. "Are you ready to ride?"

"Yes," I grinned.

"Okay, let's go." He took my hand and led me to the side of the garage where the bikes where. "Now, they are a little worn, but they are for beginners. I actually have a Harley."

"You do?"

He smiled. "Do you want to ride it?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I'll take you around town. But we learn on the others, right?"

"Right," I saluted before laughing. He rolled out the motorcycle to the head of the garage as I slipped on the jacket. He handed me a helmet and I slid it over my head, letting my hair spill out underneath.

"Okay, swing your legs across," he instructed as he settled on the bike. I did and rested my hands on my lap. "Now, you might want to hold on," he smiled.

"To what?"

"Me."

Slowly, I brought my arms around his waist. Once they were secure, Jacob started to crank up the bike. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," I grinned. And Jacob took off from the garage, speeding down the street. It was exhilarating to be going so fast, without much separating you from the elements. I could feel the parts of my hair that were exposed whipping around in the wind. We came around a bend, and I tightened my hold on Jacob. He glanced to the side and slowed down a little. I smiled.

It was different riding with Jacob and driving with Alice. Alice didn't seem to care about how I felt with her driving. Everything was just zoom, zoom, zoom. But with Jacob, we went fast, but only if I allowed. He listened, or should I say, understood my body language.

I relaxed a little as the bend ended and Jacob regained some speed. We were approaching city limits, which would only slow us down. But I didn't mind.

With cars surrounding us, Jacob accelerated into Seattle, making the buildings only distorted colorations amongst the cityscape. Soon, everything blended, merging earth with the sky…until we had to stop.

A frown unveiled itself on my face as my dreamlike world gradually returned to the real world. I could see the red light overhead as Jacob dropped his feet for a complete stop.

He turned to me again, but lifted up the windshield. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, lots of it," I smiled. "But I don't want to stop for all of these red lights."

"I can fix that." He dropped down the shield again, and the light turned green. Turning sharply to the left, we rode down the block racing through the next green light. We rounded the block, coming back to the street we started on as we were heading to the garage. The garage came into view and we zoomed right past it. I was puzzled by Jacob's action. Where were we going?

We continued down a stretch of highway, riding in the wind. I smiled and rested my head between Jacob's shoulders, content to be so carefree. I closed my eyes and could feel us winding more curves.

Finally, I could feel the bike start to slow down, and I opened my eyes. Jacob had brought me to a beach.

"I was always a nature man," he confirmed as he stationed his bike. I shifted off of it and removed the helmet so I could get a better view. Briny air filled my lungs as I looked out to see the ocean within reach. I took off the jacket and slowly stepped towards the sand.

Like a child, I wanted to feel the sand squish between my toes. So, I removed my shoes and bent over to roll up my jeans. Damp and cool was the sand as my feet sunk in it. I giggled.

"Wow, I didn't know you would be so easily entertained," Jacob joked as he came by my side. "This is my oasis from the world. I call it 'Jake's Escape.'"

I laughed and continued up the beach with the sea breeze blowing about me. I lifted my arms up, wanting to be carried away and swirled around as if I was lightweight. I waited to flow to unfamiliar areas and experience something new.

"It doesn't matter how hard you try. The wind isn't forceful enough to pick you up, Bella," Jake chuckled. "But if you want…"

All of sudden, the sand no longer cradled my polished toes. Jacob had collected me in his arms. I wrapped my hands around his neck, screaming.

"PUT. ME. DOWN." All he did was continued to laugh. I could feel the deep breaths he took between each burst of laughter.

"Round and round, Bella goes. Where she stops, nobody knows," he sang as he stepped into the shallow pool of water. "Bella, pretend I am the wind. What would happen if I just stopped blowing?"

He jerked me down, and I tightened my grip around him. "JAKE!"

"Come on, Bella. You wanted to be swept away. The wind stopped. Now, where are you?" He jerked me down again, pretending to toss me in the air. I felt like he was going to drop me in the water.

"This isn't funny," I shrieked again. He laughed one more time, before looking in my eyes. He must have seen my fright because he secured me in his arms again and stepped out of the foot high water. He set me down on the sand again when I stormed off in the distance.

"You have to admit that was funny, Bella," he chuckled while following me. "Are you…mad?"

"Yes…no, I am not mad," I softened, turning around to him. He looked pleading and forgivable. "But don't do it again." I smiled after foreboding him, and we continued to walk down the shore.

"So, what interesting things have you done since I have been gone?" He looked at me as I racked my brain for any interesting events in my life.

"Do you really want to know?" I pressed, hesitant to spill my intimate life to him.

"You're my friend. Of course, I want to know."

"Well, when I tell you this, no questions. Okay?"

"Scout's honor," he smiled. "Now, spill."

"Okay, well…" I gave Jacob the details of my life for the past week while we kept walking along the beach.

The details flowed out so easily, that I didn't notice that Jacob had stopped walking alongside me. I swiveled around. "Jake?" He stood, gawking at me like I had a hideous zit on my face. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I…just never thought that you would be the one to…wow."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No. It's just that I wouldn't think that you could pull something like that off. You are a goody-goody," he chuckled.

"No, I am not."

"Well, then you must be trying not to be. You are not a bad girl."

I walked back over to him. "Well, there are a lot of things you don't know about me."

"Like what?" Jacob said, obviously intrigued.

"Alice and I…stole a Porsche before." Jacob's eyes widened in astonishment. "Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm not looking at you any differently," he smiled, averting his eyes.

"Yes you are."

"I didn't know I was fraternizing with a…criminal." I smacked him. "I mean, most kids steal a piece of gum, or maybe the liquor out of their parents' cabinet. But you, you went for a whole car. And a flashy, ostentatious one at that."

"So, I don't do that any more."

"Any more?"

"You don't care that I am seeing the dance teacher," I started up, changing the conversation.

Jacob kicked the sand around his feet, thinking. "No…I don't. I actually had a feeling you did. You look at him differently. I know that may sound a little weird coming from me, but you just…know. You know?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I know." He laughed as well.

I sat myself in the sand, drawing my knees to my chest. "So, do you think I care too much?"

He sat beside me. "Yes, I think you do. It's not anybody else's business who you date. It could be the postman, or the butcher, or even me. It is suppose to be between you and that person. In this case, Mr. Cullen, the dance teacher. As for Tanya, I have no suggestions, except for your get up today. That would make her upset." I looked over at him, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Aw, come on, Bella. Did you not notice how many guys thought you were hot back at the garage? They were practically drooling. And I have a feeling you knew what you were doing…."

"Was I that obvious?"

"I like the new look," he shrugged, not wanting to answer my question. "We better come on if you want to learn how to ride today." He brushed the sand out of the seat of his pants after offering a hand to help me up. I brushed off the sand also, and then grabbed his hand. "I think you have evolved, Bella," he commented. "You are no longer a girl. You are officially trouble a.k.a. a woman."

"So, what's wrong with that?"

"I always knew you were trouble…" he murmured to himself, loud enough for me to hear.

"I am not trouble," I laughed, sliding on my jacket. I swung my leg across the bike as Jacob sat down. He started up the engine with my hands falling to his waist again.

"Yes, you are," he confirmed before zooming off back to the garage so I could begin my riding lesson.


	17. Power

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh.**

**Okay, so I went back and editted some of my previous chapters, so if you save them, there updated. But I warn you, I haven't done 7-10 or 12 yet. I did 11-16. There might still be some errors but I tried.**

**Chapter 16: Power**

**BELLA**

Arriving home late, I wasn't surprised to see Alice, but she was surprised to see me. "What are you wearing, Bella?" She gawked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's not that big of a deal."

She walked towards me, plucked at the sweater, and tried to tug some denim from my jeans. "Exposing shoulders…jeans tight…Bella, what's up?"

"I wanted to look nice today." I walked pass her trying to take refuge in my room, but Alice, being persistent, followed.

"No, you didn't want look nicetoday. You wanted to look _hot_. You did all of this for Jacob?" Her expression went from excitement to confusion. Did she think I was playing Edward?

"No, I did this for myself," I rectified. I didn't want to admit Tanya partly hastened the transformation. Alice bounced around gleefully and I realized this irritated me. "I know what you are thinking, Alice. And no, I will not be your project." I pointed my index finger to my door threateningly.

She stopped on the spot and her right eyebrow rose. Crossing her arms, "I wasn't thinking about making you over, Bella," she disparaged. But under her breath she murmured, "No matter how much I want to."

"Alice…"

"I was thinking about Tanya. This is it, Bella – the solution to all of our problems." She gestured to me, and I looked myself up and down uneasily. "With you finally coming into yourself, Edward wouldn't even look in Tanya's direction. She would be totally upset to see you embracing your new status instead of fading into the background. She might even give up." We stared at each other after her last comment knowing that Tanya would never give up.

We both laughed. "Okay," Alice began again. "So, maybe the last comment was wishful thinking. But, I can't wait until tomorrow. This is going to be so great. Now, you need to work on your speech."

"Speech?" Public speaking was never on my skills list.

She rolled her eyes. "What you might say if someone asked you about Edward."

"I thought you said they wouldn't care?" I placed a hand on my hip.

"What I meant to say is that they won't care _eventually_." Her words induced a new panic in me. "You just have to pretend that you don't care if they know. So, let's try. Picture this: you walk into the dance studio and Tanya comes over. She says 'I hear that you are dating someone?' You say?"

She looked at me and I fumbled with words in my head. "Umm…yes. I have a boyfriend."

"Don't overdo it…"

"Mr. Cullen – the dance teacher."

Alice smacked her head. "You overdid it." She comes over and grabs my hand. "Honey, no one cares what he does. You don't have to sell the relationship. Just pretend he was a guy at your school. Let it be natural."

"Natural. I can do that. Now, ask me another question." Alice and I went rapid fire for a good five minutes before she changed the conversation.

"So, have you talked to Edward since?"

"No. I didn't know how to approach the subject without getting fired up about the Tanya thing."

She smiled. "I understand. I'm glad she is not after my man or she would wind up missing."

I mentioned, "But Jasper loves you," before popping some jelly beans from the candy jar into my mouth.

"Yeah," Alice chuckled, "but even the sly fox can trick the smartest of sheep."

Monday came, and I let my new self do all the talking. At work, one of my customers hit on me. He wasn't bad looking at all. But I had Edward and I wouldn't trade him for anybody. After work, I went to class and could feel one-third of the guys paying more attention to me than the professor's lecture. The attention was fine as long as it didn't interrupt my education. It actually boosted my confidence. After my classes, a guy asked me out. I turned him down. Alice would be proud.

I came home and continued my old habits of putting my bag and keys on the counter. And I even had a chance to relax.

As I rested on the couch, I was able to feel how tired I really was for the first time. I have been running around so much trying to keep the now newly exposed secret that I nearly ran myself down on empty. I might not be able to make it to tonight's practice. But, I would have to defend myself against the evil Tanya. She was a sly fox.

How could I if I didn't have enough energy to even get up from the couch? Eventually, my eyes closed and I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of something crashing to the floor. A book? No, it was my phone. I looked out to see the sun casting not much light into the room. I snapped up and checked the time.

"Oh my God!" I was going to be late to my lesson. Where was Alice? Usually, she woke me up but when I hopped into her room - my legs still asleep - she wasn't there. I had no time to figure where she was. My legs had woken up and I ran into my room.

I smiled. Alice had laid out an outfit for me. I took a quick shower, not bothering to style my hair because I was out of time. I slipped on the clothes and strapped on my shoes.

On the way out, I grabbed my jean jacket and my keys and hustled to my truck.

**EDWARD**

Today was very awkward. Tanya came in with a look that only suggested that she was up to something. And I wore a look a shame. I was still distraught from Friday. How could Tanya pretend like it didn't happen? I knew it happened. And I knew Bella knew though Alice called me. Which made me wonder: Was I the one who ratted out Bella?

I felt worse. I wouldn't have come to work if I didn't have to worry about what Tanya might do. I haven't told Mr. Johnson about my relationship and I didn't want Tanya to be the one to disclose that information.

"Hello, Edward," she greeted.

"Hello to you," I replied.

She walked closer to me as I directed my attention to my folder. But she didn't get a chance to say anything before Mr. Johnson came over. "Good day, everyone!"

We greeted him. And then Tanya started. "Mr. Johnson, I was looking over an old handbook and I am a little confused on the policy of dating a student." I gulped but didn't look up. That's what she wanted.

"Well, Tanya, the rules are that your personal life shouldn't interfere with your profession," he stated.

"And what exactly does that mean?"

I heard him clear his throat. "It means that _if _you happen to be dating a student – of legal age, I remind – that it is okay as long as that it doesn't interrupt your job."

Looking up, I saw Tanya's frown. That wasn't what she wanted. And I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch as a smile tried to show on my face.

"Is there anything else that you wanted to know, Tanya," Mr. Johnson asked. She shook her head 'no' and shot a glare at me.

"This isn't over, Edward," she sneered before snatching her folder and tramping her heels to the main studio.

**BELLA**

I was pushing my truck as fast as it would go. Too bad that was only fifty-five miles per hour. But I did eventually get the dance studio.

I shut of the engine – noticing that I didn't even put on my jacket - and shoved my door, slamming on the truck frame. My truck rocked a little but I couldn't pay attention to that now. As I was forcing the door open as I staggered in my heels. That would have killed my confidence, but I straightened my posture, and pulled down my skirt and kept walking.

I came into the main studio with all eyes on me. Jacob was smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. Behind him, Alice gave me a "thumbs up," but that didn't explain why she ditched me earlier. I could see that Tanya was happy with my arrival, though I wasn't sure why. Saving the best for last, my eyes fell on Edward. At first, I couldn't read his expression. As time passed I looked at my outfit and became uncomfortable.

What if he didn't like it? Then, the new Bella would just have to get over it.

But, then I saw a smile – my favorite smile – slowly reveal itself on my love's face. He winked at me, and I knew I was blushing now. But everyone in the room would think I was blushing because of the attention of being late.

Jacob held out his hand, and I let my gaze linger on Edward for a moment more before I wandered over to my dance partner. Edward saw where I was going, and I thought I saw a glint of ire in his eyes.

"Wow, you actually made it, Miss Swan," Tanya clapped. "I was beginning to think that you thought you had special privileges because you are –"

"That would be all, Tanya," Edward interrupted. He pinched the bridge of his nose as if he was trying to subdue pain. Finally he sighed and said, "Okay, everyone. Let's begin."

"Hey, Trouble! Where were you?" Jacob whispered in my ear as we wrapped each other into the tango hold.

I gave him an amused smile. "I overslept."

"Oh," Jacob smirked in understanding. But then he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Is that why Mr. Cullen was here first?"

I knew what he was implying and I laughed. "No," I said sternly. "And you're a jerk. I was late because Alice didn't wake me up. Which reminds me…"

While Jacob and I danced, I made him dip me so I could hit Alice. She turned around and exclaimed, "Hey!" When she realized that I was the one who hit her, she chuckled and said apologetically, "You looked peaceful, so I didn't wake up."

"You could have set my alarm or something," I hissed at her.

"Sorry, but I see your wearing my outfit choice." She smiled as she eyed the ensemble. The outfit was sure to make Tanya take a second glance. Alice had picked out a black asymmetrical skirt with my favorite red blouse.

"Yeah and thank you. I would have never gotten here any faster without you eliminating the longest process – picking out the perfect outfit."

"Anytime," she said.

Jacob and I continued to tango around the studio, but I couldn't take my eyes off of Tanya. She didn't look like she was doing anything out of the ordinary. She and Edward seemed to be actually getting along, until I saw her hitch her leg up. I stiffened and started to growl, when Jacob chuckled. "When I called you trouble, that didn't mean you can go cause trouble." He followed my gaze over to Tanya. "Oh, I see. She looks like she is asking for a dance-off."

With veneration and appreciation for Jacob, I looked back into his brown eyes, and whispered, "Would you do something for me?"

"Anything," he whispered back.

**EDWARD**

What was Bella whispering in Jacob's ear? I didn't like how close they have gotten. It was almost like she was…seeing both of us. But I knew that wasn't true. Bella wouldn't do that. Would she?

Tanya was trying to get someone in trouble. She was completely out of line tonight and I didn't know how much longer I could stand it. Right now, I just wanted to go over and collect Bella in my arms and take her out of here. Was that the most respectable thing to do? No. Was that interfering with my job? Yes.

So, I had to man up, and deal with the cards fate dealt me. Tanya.

"Edward," Tanya sighed kittenishly. "What's on your mind?"

She stared into my eyes and I frowned at her. "Tanya, could you please cease with your attempt to dally with me. I have a girlfriend and you know this, which only makes it worse. I am trying not to let this affect our relationship, but you have to help me out. Can you please behave yourself?"

"Oh, you mean like this?" And she did it; she hitched her leg up on me. How much worse can it get? I looked over Bella who was now whispering again at Jacob. I could feel jealousy rise in me.

Jealous? Was I really jealous? I knew Bella and Jacob were friends, but that didn't stop me from feeling the way I did.

"Tanya, can you please stop?" I whispered warningly.

"No," she declared tersely.

"Um, Tanya," I heard the loving voice utter. I turned to see my love with Jacob standing next to Tanya and me.

"Yes, Miss Swan," Tanya replied rudely.

"Could you show me how to do that move - the one where you hitch up your leg?" I blinked several times at Bella, before I could comprehend what she was saying.

Tanya hitched her leg higher on me and I feel my body tense up in embarrassment. "You mean this one."

Bella smiled, "That's the one."

So here I was, stuck with my Bella who was encouraging bad behavior from Tanya. I had no doubt Bella knew what she was doing, but that didn't mean I liked her doing it on Jacob. I looked at him and he looked absent from any guilt I could place on him. Did he know about Bella and me?

"I think my boyfriend would be happy to know what I learned how to do," Bella talked idly to Jacob.

"What? Rub your leg on people?" Jacob joked as he and Bella practiced the move over again.

She giggled. "No."

"I don't think her boyfriend would be too ecstatic about that," I muttered their way.

"And you would know," Jacob replied to me before returning his attention back to Bella. "But were you referring to the motorcycle lesson?"

"Yep. Doesn't it impress men if women can control a bike," she spoke slowly. I could feel my body temperature rise. "Won't I impress them the way I straddle the motorcycle, having it purr under me. Doesn't impress them the way I can handle the curves as if they were my own, soft and…smooth."

She would have kept going until Tanya intervened, "Edward, do you remember that…amazing night we had." She smiled. I could see Bella and Jacob both snap their heads in our direction.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," I declared. I narrowed my eyes, but Tanya didn't care.

She giggled. "Oh, I think you do. Remember Friday night? In your room. Just you and I…"

"Tanya," I strained. "Stop."

"What is she talking about?" Bella looked over at me with confusion in her eyes. "What happened Friday night?"

"Nothing happened. Although _someone_ wished something would have." I turned my gaze back to Tanya, warning her not to go further.

"Oh, is this about you knowing, Tanya?" Bella grinned. "I'm glad that you do. Now, everything is out in the open."

Looking disturbed and caught off-guard, Tanya stammered. I had to keep the corners of my mouth from coming up into a smile. Tanya dropped her leg off of me, and straightened herself. "So, you know that I was at Edward's place Friday night and…." Now, I frowned. I didn't tell Bella that. I was ashamed of that night and didn't want to tell anyone.

"No, I'm afraid the night was never divulged to me," Bella glowered. "What happened, Edward, on Friday night?"

I could see Jacob start to back away just slightly. I was afraid of what Bella might do also.

"Oh, so Edward didn't tell you," Tanya smiled. "Well, I'm glad to inform you that Edward and I had a little rendezvous in his bedroom, where things" – she smirked – "may or may not have _gotten out of hand_."

With betrayal in her chocolate eyes, Bella looked from Tanya's amusement to my apologetic expression.

"Class dismissed!" I announced. The rest of the students walked out of studio with Alice and Jasper looking with puzzlement. But eventually they walked out also. "Bella," I whispered, coming close to her. I reached for her hand, but she jerked it away from me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"Maybe he thought it would get in the way of his relationship, Bella," Tanya mused. "We all know he is not always the Edward that we think."

"Shut up, Tanya!" Bella yelled. Her expression was a deep red until it returned to its rubicund complexion. "I think we had enough for today. Let's go Jacob." With Jacob's hand, she stalked out of the studio, but I was tailing her. I couldn't let her walk out like this. As I followed Bella out, I looked over my shoulder to see Tanya smiling to herself.

**BELLA**

"Bella, wait!" he called out, but I didn't stop to see what he wanted. I tried to best to let my new self overcome Tanya, but yet again, she found someway to get under my skin.

"Maybe you should talk to him," Jacob proposed softly as we hurried out of the studio. "Do you really want to hear only Tanya's side of the story?"

I sighed and stopped walking, letting go of Jacob's hand. Turning around to see Edward in front of me, I nodded for him to proceed as I crossed my arms. Man, I should taken my jacket out.

He thanked Jacob before speaking to me. Jacob bid us good night before turning to get his motorcycle and riding home. "Bella, I want to apologize for not telling you. I was wrong, but you have to understand that it was…embarrassing for me to admit." I could see he was blushing as he spoke, so I reached out for his cheek. "Tanya came over with the intentions to _seduce_ me. With enough force, I was able to clarify the bounds of her and my professional relationship at the cost of her knowing about you and me. I was sorry, and I thought she would understand that she and I could never be. Apparently, she just wanted to cause more problems for us."

He saw me shiver. "Here, take my jacket," he smiled while he shrugged it off his shoulders. He opened it up and I slipped my arms in, feeling the warmth. Sneakily, I smelled it, and it was wonderful just like his sweater.

I smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "You always try to be the gentleman." I heard the studio door open behind him, and caught a glimpse of Tanya's blond hair walking the opposite way down the street. "Excuse me for a minute," I mumbled before taking off towards her.

I tapped her shoulder roughly and she swirled around. "Ah, Bella. Trouble in Paradise?"

"No," I smiled. "Just Trouble." I did something that no one expected me to do. In my mind, I was going to launch my arm back and snap it right into Tanya's nose. She would bleed everywhere and I would tell her off about leaving Edward alone.

But instead, I said "You know Tanya, I'm sorry that you are upset about Edward and I. I can understand after years of trying to pursue something that you might be a little upset when you realize it was all in vain. I hope that there are no hard feelings between us, because that would complicate our already complex lives even more. "

"Hardly," she said snippily.

"Good night, Tanya," I smiled before pivoting on my heels and walking back to Edward.

"You handled that civilly," he whispered into my ear as he took my hand. "Did you handle the motorcycle just as nicely?"

I halted and looked at him. "Oh, yeah that," I tittered. "Well, with a couple of bruises as souvenirs – you can't see them – I was handling it pretty well."

"Is that so?" He kissed me, causing my heart to do bike stunts in my chest. "I could lay some hands on you. You know, for your aches and pains, of course," he suggested cheekily.

I kissed him again before letting my lips gradually release his. But he wasn't giving up. As I backed away, he clung unto my mouth and he placed his hands on my shoulders. I wiggled out of his grasp, smiling, "I don't want your Tanya-tainted hands near me."

"I guess that's fair," he laughed. "So, when did you discover clothes and confidence, in case you thought I didn't notice?"

"Well, it is long story starting on Friday," I began as he opened the door for me to the studio. "Oh, and Alice said stopped parking in her spot."

"Ah, yes. Alice, the intuitive friend," he grinned. "So, she knows now, I presume from the phone call."

I laughed. "No. She actually knew _way_ before then. She knew about the sweater, the sneaking, and the bed incident. She knew everything. She just didn't tell me."

"Can you do me a favor by telling her that I will stop parking in her spot and that she can come over for a dinner party at my place at the end of this week?"

I looked at Edward with bewilderment. "Why?"

He shrugged. "If your friends are anything like I think they are, they would want to meet me, wouldn't they?"

"So, that doesn't mean we have to," I argued.

"But I want to," he explained. His green eyes bore into mine, penetrating me. "Bella, I love you and I want to know and experience everything you have. I want to know how you feel so I can feel it, too. And I love you so much and I want your friends to able to accept me as Edward and not Mr. Cullen."

"Edward, that's sweet."

We walked around as Edward began to shut off the lights in the various rooms of the studio. I didn't there were so many; it was like a maze. We came to the back room when Edward said coolly, "So, what's up with you and Jacob?"

I took his left hand and pulled him towards me, but he seemed to be ignoring my action. "Why are you jealous?" I teased. When I finally given up trying to bring him towards me, I dropped his hand from mine and started to walk away when I felt his strong arms encircle my waist. My breath caught in my chest from the unexpected touch. He chuckled to himself.

I felt his perfect lips blowing his breath right past my ear. "You don't what you do to guys, let alone me, do you?" I could hear the teasing in his tone.

"No," I panted. "What…do I do? I didn't know…I did anything special."

His hands traveled to my hips, moving them sensuously from side to side. "But you _are_ special. I love everything that makes you different. Good different."

I sighed. "I love you, too. But you got to stop this…you're going to…you're going to…" I couldn't finish my thought when Edward spun me around to face him.

"What am I going to do…love you? Love you the way a good man should?" I didn't answer because the only thing I could do was kiss him. Deeply. Passionately. Now, I was overheated, and my skin had goosebumps. My heart was about to fly out of my chest.

But eventually, I was able to control my feelings. How my hands ended up in Edward's hair was a mystery, but I took my hands, unbraided them from his locks, and laid them over Edward's hands. He moved them back and forth over my waist, causing a moan to slip from my lips. Once our fingers laced together, I casually unfastened him from me.

"What are you doing, love?" He spoke, surprised as he apprehended my action. I wasn't going to let him persuade my decision. Feminine power had to dominate.

I kissed him chastely on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "I'm calling it a night, co-pilot."

**A/N: **I feel horrible for making Tanya evil in my little soap opera. For all we know, she might be the most lovable character in Breaking Dawn. Okay, so that was a lie; we all know who the most lovable character is. But I do feel bad. I mean, I like everyone in the story…or at least can identify with them (even Jacob and Rosalie).

**For nefer93:** So, the Daytime Emmy's passed and I want to thank all of the people who take the time to read my soap opera. Without you, Bella and Edward wouldn't dance or at least wouldn't in my story. Thank you for the awesome reviews. You guys make my day when I check my email and it is loaded with alerts, favorites, and reviews. Gosh, I am going to cry.

**Okay, now review. I already started on the next chapter...**


	18. A Time and Place

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. **

**This is a CHATTY CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 17: A Time and Place**

**BELLA**

I went to bed that night, elated that I left Edward wanting to more. I just didn't know the results would be so…immediate.

I awoke the next morning wearing nothing but yellow soffes and a thin white tank top (clearly revealing my pink bra) when I heard someone at the front door. "I'll get it," I grumbled under my breath as I realized Alice was not getting up. I shuffled to the front door and opened it widely, complaining, "Jasper, you need to get a key."

But it wasn't Jasper at all. It was Edward, who was trying to suppress a laugh. I instantly felt naked and slammed the door in his face out of alarm. "Good Lord," I breathed before I was able to the open the door again, ducking behind to only leave my head exposed. "What are doing here," I hissed.

"I took the day off, and I decided I wanted to start experiencing your life," he smiled. But he noticed I wasn't smiling, his expression quickly melted into remorse. "I'm sorry, Bella. I know I should have called, but surprise! I am here." He chuckled nervously and ran a hand through his untidy hair.

"Um…yeah, you should have called, but come on in," I sighed. I hated surprises, but I couldn't hate Edward for long. As he stepped inside, I noted the bag in his hand. "What's inside?"

He turned to me. "Goodies."

"Mmm…speaking of goodies, I am going to get dress." For all I knew, Edward was looking at mine. Not that it was necessarily a bad thing. I came back into my room and panicked. Was this real? Before he could dissipate, I jumped into the shower and then brushed my teeth. I ripped open my dresser and pulled out something decent to walk around in – my favorite sweats.

I slid them on. I smiled to myself and opened my room door only to be stared down by Alice. "You get back in there," she ordered. Over her shoulder, Edward was preparing something in the kitchen and not at all paying any mind to the exchange only twelve feet away. I huffed and went back into my room with Alice behind me. "Why didn't you tell me Edward was going to be over?"

"He surprised me, too," I explained. I didn't know what she was worrying about. She was already dressed.

"Then, what are you doing wearing _that_?" She pointed at my clothes as if I had a spider crawling on me.

I looked down and smiled. "They are comfortable. The way I like them."

"Well, they look a little homey."

"Isn't that kind of the point?"

She sighed while holding her forehead. "Take them off, now."

"Fine," I groaned as Alice left my room. I peeled off my favorite clothes and stood there in my underwear. "Now, what do I wear?" I asked myself. I might as well get ready for work in the process. I pulled out a white, knee-length A-line skirt with a navy blue polo. For Alice's sake, I left the collar buttons open so it created a V-neck. Searching my limited shoe collection, I found a pair of practical white flats among a sea of tennis shoes. I did get dress, though with much grumbling.

Slowly, I slipped out of my room with my bag for school. "You look nice," Edward complimented from the kitchen. I didn't even think he noticed me come out. I had almost forgotten that he was here.

"Yes, you look real classy," Alice smiled as she leaned on the counter sipping her morning coffee. "So, Edward, what about this dinner party? Do you have an idea of what you want to do?"

He shrugged, not looking up at her. "I was just going to whip something together. Nothing too fancy."

I could have sworn Alice had a heart attack when Edward said that. He should have known not to utter those infamous words in front of her. _Whip something together._ She craned her neck over to me as if she was part of a horror movie. "Bella…" she pressed. I knew what she wanted me to do.

I heaved a sigh. "Edward?"

"Yes," he answered.

"Why don't you let Alice work on this dinner party? You know she is into parties and designing, especially interior design. And I can cook. All you would have to do is be the host."

"I suppose so. That would make it easier on me. And my place is in the need of a new theme. I can't see why not," he smiled.

Alice seemed pleased with the way this was going to work out. She looked at her watch. "Oh, it's time for me to leave. I have to get to my classes and then an internship!" She quickly kissed my cheek and said goodbye to Edward before leaving me in the kitchen with my boyfriend.

"So, I guess you weren't comfortable in what you were wearing before," he muttered as he worked in my kitchen.

"Do you prefer for me to walk around half-naked?" I saw the corners of his mouth twitch. "Don't answer that."

"What answer did you expect me to give?" he laughed.

"I don't know," I expressed. "It was so much easier to dress when I didn't have to worry about who was watching." I instantly missed my sweats. They were like a security blanket to me.

"Like Jasper."

"What?"

He looked at me, putting down his knife. "Before you realized it was me, you said Jasper should get a key. Evidently, he is used to seeing you…_exposed_."

"That's different," I justified. "Jasper doesn't look at me the same way you do."

Edward walked closer to me with an ardent look full of adoration and respect. "And how do I look at you?" I looked into his emerald eyes, feeling my legs wobble though I wasn't wearing any heels nor were my feet off the ground.

"What did you bring?" I asked, trying to shed the attention off of me. Looking around Edward, I saw a collection of fruit, bagels with cream cheese, and yogurt. He had arranged the fruit on a tray which made it look even more delectable. "You know I can't eat all of this."

Edward smiled, going back over to the food. "I didn't expect you to." He took a grape and waved it in front of me. I opened my mouth for him to drop it in, but he popped it in his instead. He snickered while I pouted.

"That was mean," I whimpered.

He cleared his throat and projected in an imitation British accent, "Ah, I am sorry darling. Mr. Cullen is being unreasonable. There are many grapes, but he simply would not feed you the one you wanted. Now, how does that make you feel?" I could see he was getting a kick out of this.

I played along. "It makes me feel…ugly and unwanted."

Edward picked up another grape, placing on the center of my lips. "This should make you feel… desirable." My lips parted and the grape rolled into my mouth. I beamed like a little kid who was given a piece of candy as I ate it. "Better?" Edward smiled back.

"Much."

"Good, now eat up, silly girl." He picked up more fruit to put in my mouth. So, I let Edward feed me. Who wouldn't? But soon he changed his medium to yogurt. He took a spoonful and placed it into my mouth, drawing it out slowly. Strawberry flavored.

"That's good," I praised, but I wasn't at all sure if I was referring to the yogurt or Edward. "But what about yourself? Aren't you going to eat?"

"Unlike you, I can feed myself," he joked.

"Whatever. I'm going to do something with my hair while you be a big boy," I smirked as I left the room. So, I thought I was walking to my room, until I realized I was skipping. I hope he didn't see that.

Looking in the mirror, I smiled at my reflection. "He loves me. He loves me." Satisfied with the words, I pulled out my curling iron and tried my hardest to add a little body to it. I did manage to tame my hair to maintain one curl.

When I came back to Edward, he had successfully put away all of the food and was now munching on one crisp apple wedge. Looking at the way his jaw flexed as he chewed, I couldn't help but start to envision. But Edward pulled me out of my day dreams before they could flourish. "So what's on the schedule first?" He asked, playing with a curl.

"First, we go to the bookstore."

When I got out of Edward's car, I couldn't help but look over and start blushing. He was actually shadowing me. He was here with me, for me. I screamed inside.

Opening the store's door, Edward held it when I saw Mrs. Harris. "Good morning, Mrs. Harris," I spoke cheerily.

She was placing books on the shelf, not paying attention to who I was with. "Well, good morning to you, Bella. You seem awfully happy." She turned around and gasped. "Oh, I see why," she chuckled. "Hello, young man."

Edward, flashing his perfect smile, extended his right hand to her. "I'm Edward Cullen, Miss Swan's boyfriend."

"Oh," she cooed wide-eyed. "So, will you be joining us, Mr. Cullen?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Okay, let's get started. Bella – clock-in." As Mrs. Harris returned to her previous activity, I prepared for work with Edward.

I went around the counter while Edward drifted behind me. He brushed his hand through his tousled hair, grinning before he leaned onto the counter. "So, what do I do?"

I leaned back, smiling as I answered, "Don't worry, I'm going to keep you busy." He laughed. So, my first job was to make sure the shelves were restocked correctly. Of course they weren't even remotely in order, which explained Mrs. Harris' earlier action. So, Edward and I tag-teamed to put the books back into a presentable display. "Edward, spot me," I directed as I nestled two novels under my arm and started up the first four rungs of the wall-sliding ladder. Then I stepped back down two. "When were you going to remind me?" I scolded.

"Of what?" he asked innocently.

"Of this," I insisted as I tugged at the hem of my skirt.

He shrugged. "I didn't really notice. Besides, I won't look."

"Oh, how I wish I could really trust a man to not peek under my skirt. No can do." I descended the rest of the ladder and thrust the books into Edward's chest. He chuckled while he headed up.

The hours went by in a rush and before I knew it, my shift was over and it was time to go to my afternoon classes. Mrs. Harris made me promise to bring Edward back before we left.

I felt Edward take my hand as I led him across the back room of seats. We sat down and I pulled out my textbook already marked for today's lecture. As everyone filed in, Edward leaned over to me and whispered, "This ought to be interesting."

"How so?"

"Bella, I haven't been in school for a semester now. I had the option to graduate early from high school but I decided to spend my senior year taking it easy before pursuing a career in medicine. Since my dad was a doctor, naturally I was leaning towards the career. I just graduated from college with a degree in Pre-Medicine."

"You're cute _and_ you have brains," I smiled as I stroked his chin.

"Yeah," he said smugly. "Once I let go of this dance thing though, I'm going back to school – Med School. I love learning new stuff. What class are we in anyways?"

"My favorite – Spanish Literature."

"Are you fluent in Spanish?"

"Not quite. Are you?"

He looked down and took my hands in his and started to fondle with them. "Yes. My mother participated in competitions all over the world. When you were a little kid like I was, you soak up languages like a sponge. With my mother's forte being Latin Ballroom, I naturally learned to speak Spanish."

"That must have been some childhood."

"Yeah," he smiled, and then brought his gaze up to me.

"Buenos Dias, clase," my professor announced as he came into the classroom.

Edward squeezed my hand before releasing it so I could pay attention to the lesson. But I couldn't concentrate knowing that Edward was sitting right next to me. Sometimes, I would look over and steal a glance, but when he caught me he'd smile and twist my head back around to the front of the room. I was bored and I already studied the material for today so, I created a game for myself. Furtively, I slid my right leg out and slowly glided it to tap Edward's foot. He didn't respond. So, I liberated my polished toes (thank you, Alice) and curled them over his pant leg until I was able to slip under to touch his leg. I smiled to myself as I grazed my toes – drawing hearts – on him.

Now, Edward wanted to respond. His hand found a way to my thigh and he gently guided me away from assaulting his leg. But he didn't remove his hand from me. Instead, he crept up my leg, moving towards my lower back which caused me to squirm. The pleasure overtook my whole body as I arched my back trying to relieve some of the sensations. That was when he let his hand brush off me and back in front of his chest. I sighed in relief as I looked over at him to see his smug grin. He leaned over to whisper charmingly, "We really shouldn't play in class." So I suffered through a ninety-minute lecture with Edward having his own private joke.

After class, my teacher wanted me. "Ah, Senorita Swan, could I see you in my office?" requested my professor.

"Yes, sir." I turned to Edward with panic, but he didn't think anything would be wrong. I headed out to the hall walking with Edward as I spoke rapidly, "What if I am in trouble? What if he drops me from his class? What if…I am failing?"

Edward stopped abruptly and turned to meet my gaze. "Love, you have to stop panicking. You are stressing yourself over nothing." That was right; I was stressing over nothing. I could recite this material as if it was a Dr. Seuss book. And I didn't do anything that would question my honor in his class. So, I smiled and kissed Edward goodbye as I knocked on the office door. "I'll be waiting for you in the courtyard," Edward said before he disappeared from my side.

"Miss Swan, do you have any idea what makes today significant?" my professor started.

"No sir, actually I don't."

"Well, in exactly two months, we will finish this semester of school and you will be on your way to Argentina," he smiled.

"Oh, wow! I can't believe it! I actually forgot about it. That's…" I thought about Edward. He was waiting for me to come back to him only to learn that I would be leaving in two months. "…soon."

My professor frowned. "Unfortunately, Miss Swan, this is a once in a lifetime opportunity. If you don't take it, then I am not sure you will get this option again. I am giving you to three weeks to decide. That should be enough time to get your life in order for departure."

"Thank you."

He handed me the paperwork. "Please really consider this. You worked hard in my class even if you were distracted today." So, he noticed Edward. Knowing me, my face flushed with embarrassment. "Any student who works as efficiently as you deserves this trip."

"Yes sir. Thank you, again." He bid me farewell and I left his office to talk to Edward.

I came out into the courtyard, unsurprised to see women ogling over Edward. He was very attractive. Too attractive. Like he was godly. He was leaning against the trunk of a tree with his cell phone out. He was talking to someone, but when he saw me approaching him, he straightened up his posture and ended the call. I wonder who he had been talking to. "How did it go?"

"Fairly well," I muttered, unable to confess the true nature of the meeting, not that Edward was going to press me. "Now, I have one more class today – Writing."

"Okay," he said. "Let's go."

So, my writing class was better than my previous one since I didn't attempt to flirt with Edward. This time I paid strict attention to the lesson. Not that I wanted to, but because I was more afraid of what Edward might do. He was a sneaky one and could easily disarm me with his hands and smooth talk.

Finally, the active part of my day came to a close…or the normal active part of my day.

After I unlocked the apartment door, I threw my bag on the counter and announced, "Well, Edward. You survived a day in the life of Isabella Swan." I plopped myself on the farthest end of the couch and placed my feet on the coffee table so I could massage them. Edward came and sat beside me.

"That was quite a day," he commented.

I snorted. "Yeah, a _boring _day."

He didn't reply to my last statement. Instead, he took my aching feet and brought them to his lap. He tossed the flats to the floor and proceeded to rub my feet. So, it was not as if they were actually hurting, but I didn't inform Edward on that. I just sat my back against the arm of the couch while he worked his magic. "Is there anything that you can't do?" I inquired as Edward continued to knead between my toes.

"They are things I haven't done before, but I mostly succeed in everything I do." He wasn't looking at me but I caught the smile that cracked on his face. "Do you always play in class?"

I smiled. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." Edward had stopped rubbing my feet, letting his fingers crawl around my calf. Goosebumps rose on my tickled skin. My breaths came deeper and slower. "What you have yet to learn is that there is a time and a place for everything. There is a time to be serious…" He lifted his knee up onto the sofa and placed his left hand right next to my head. "…and a time to _mess around_." With him hovering over me, my reticence reduced. His right hand stroked my cheek, causing the characteristic crimson to color my face. He lowered his lips inches from mine, but we didn't join. He just smiled, teasing me. "You know, today doesn't have to end on a boring note, Bella."

Then, he lightly kissed me to test my reaction to his comment. But when he heard no disagreement, he kissed me again, this time lingering. I was thrilled as my arms wound around his torso, coming back to the front of his chest sensing how muscular he was. "I love you," he whispered as he caressed under my ear, moving down to my collar bone.

"I love you, too." I seized his face and quickly brought it back down on mine with much enthusiasm. I wasn't going to let him go yet, and he didn't seem to mind.

"So, where are those bruises you were talking about?" he muttered against our lips.

"I…lied."

I could feel his smile as he moved along my jaw line. "Too bad I don't believe you," he breathed against my neck. "I guess I am going to have to check for myself." Then, he came back to my mouth. With our lips occupied, his right hand smoothed up and down the side of my body when he finally succeeded in lifting my shirt a little. Noticing his achievement, Edward placed his hand on that little portion of bare skin, preparing his hand to travel underneath. He slipped under, which sent me melting from his touch. My toes contracted as his hot fingers moved along my back. My hands came up around his shoulders and curled around his neck, pressing him down on me.

I heard the front door bang shut and Edward and I stopped touching each other, quickly sitting up. It was Alice coming home with two shopping bags. "So, Bella, is this your study session?" she grinned. I, going red in the face, straightened my clothing and smoothed out my skirt as Edward chuckled and moved to the other side of the couch. "I got off from my internship early and bought some things for the dinner party, but I didn't know that _this_ was going on. Bella, you should have warned me."

I guess this was payback when I had surprised her when she was sneaking Jasper in. "Hey, Alice," I exhaled as I waved to her. A lock of my hair was dangling in front of my eye - my hair probably looked like a mess - so I tried to comb it down with my fingers.

Alice shook her head as she headed towards her room and said, "Bella, your hair is a lost cause. I'll see you later." She closed the door to her room and I was about to resume my last activity when Edward touched my knee slightly and rose from the couch.

"Where are you going?" I asked, surprised.

"I have to get going. You need to study for class and I will only be a distraction," he smiled and then pecked my lips. He wasn't wrong either. "I will see you later. Goodbye, love." After he walked out, I shut the door to the base and pressed my back to it, giggling to myself.

"That must have been exciting," Alice said as she came from her room. "Spending a day with Edward."

I went to the fridge and snagged some fruit that Edward had brought over. "Mm-hmm."

**A/N: **Okay, I am a tease! I will stop soon; I just don't know when. Phase Two of my story will start to kick in, soon, which will introduce more DRAMA! But these next chapters may be "Fluffed." MAY is the operative word. The next chapter is in shambles because I am suffering through a little writer's block to get everything to flow smoothly.


	19. Competition

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. **

**Chapter 18: Competition**

**BELLA**

Saturday finally came, but I was apprehensive about it and didn't know why. I haven't been able to relax mentally with the party looming over me. Maybe because my sleeping pattern was off. Maybe because Alice was off her rocker. Or maybe because I didn't know what to expect. Alice came and informed me on her plans, but I couldn't envision it yet.

Clothed in a simple black dress with a sheer frill that rested at my knees and my Tango heels, I left – alone – to Edward's house. Alice hadn't been home since Saturday morning.

This week has left me miserable and anxious. On Wednesday, I discovered that Alice had a different plan for dinner.…

"I am having this catered," she had affirmed.

"Alice, it was only to be a small gathering with close friends just so you all can meet Edward. And besides, I was going to cook," I explained.

"And risk getting the cooking smell in your outfit? Please, Bella, we are having this catered and that is final."

…And yesterday, I found out that it wasn't going to be my friends, but Edward's as well.…

"So, who has made it on the official guest list?" I had asked.

"Friends of Edward and you," Alice said. "We are expecting twelve."

"TWELVE! Alice, it was originally only to be six. What are you doing?"

She smiled and flipped her sheet down on her clipboard. "Throwing a dinner party."

…So, now here I was in my truck riding over to see what Alice has been working on. It was perplexing to see her in planner mode. She was no longer Alice, but Mary Alice. It was like an alter ego, yet, they were completely aware of the other. Alice was the one who would drive all day sans direction, while Mary Alice would not only get to her destination, but in record time as well.

I cut off my engine in front of Edward's house, but didn't get out yet. What if everything turns out horrible? What if no one approves? What if I trip and tumble into the table? Okay, so I don't know I how that last thought got in there, but I immediately pushed it out of mind.

As I was stepping out of my truck, my frill snagged and a little tear emerged. I cursed while holding the damage between my hands. I looked up towards the heavens and mouthed, "Why? Why now?" Of all the times to present testing situations, why did it have to be now?

I huffed and stamped up the drive. After I knocked four times, I noticed that the tear was located right above where the two different fabrics were stitched. No one had come to the door yet, so I proceeded with stripping the ruche off of my dress. I didn't pay much for it, so it was no big deal.

Wide open so that I could feel a breeze from the air conditioner, the door framed around the man I was anticipating to see, but not in the position I was in. I was bent over trying to remove the frill when he chuckled. I snapped my gaze up to see him smiling.

"Wardrobe malfunction?" he assumed as he held out his hand for me.

"Yeah," I blushed, "At least, I know it can't get any worse than this." Hopefully. He brought his arms about me. "Are we going to tell Alice?" I whispered as I settled into his chest. He was wearing a white dress shirt so I was careful not to lay my face – with transferable make-up – on him.

In my ear, he replied quietly, "Ignorance is bliss."

Too bad Alice – or should I say Mary Alice – rounded the corner and saw that Edward and I were hugging up in the front door. "Okay, playtime is over. We have a party to throw people in…thirty minutes," she exclaimed.

Reluctantly, I let go of Edward and Alice directed us to the dining room. When she wasn't within earshot, I whispered to Edward, "Wow, you created a monster, Frankenstein." He smiled.

But this "monster" did a fabulous job. I gasped as the looked at the tablescape. Beige linens accompanied by gold-plated tableware. Gilt white dinner plates rested on top of gold chargers

I strolled around the table, letting my finger run across the table cloth, admiring the beauty. The dark mahogany wood of the dining table complimented the soft buttery colors. Centered directly above the table, there was a candelabrum displaying twinkles of light.

"Alice," I awed. "This is magnificent."

"Glad you think so," she replied as she gestured that she was wiping sweat from her brow. "I worked nonstop to make sure everything was in the correct order." As she spoke, her OCD kicked in because she rearranged a fork that must have not been aligned accurately. "Now, let me show you the rest." She brought us into his sitting room where there was something out of the ordinary.

"Is that the piano from…?"

Edward smiled as he took a seat at it. "Yes it is. Alice thought it would provide good entertainment." He played a series of chords before he launched himself into a song, showing off.

While Edward was engaged in a song, Alice thought it was the appropriate time to ask me, "Do you think you can handle some champagne tonight?"

He struck a sour note. "Alice, I don't think that would be the best fitting for her," he argued.

"I think I will be fine. One glass can't hurt," I reasoned. Edward glared at me as Alice clapped in excitement.

"Great, that makes it easier on me." She disappeared when the doorbell rang and I came to Edward.

"You can't make decisions for me," I scowled while crossing my arms. "I'm an adult –"

"Who has made the poor choice of drinking before," he interrupted. "I don't want to see you like that, again." His voice was quiet and even, but his expression was fearful.

"Edward, you don't have to worry. It's only one glass. I'll be fine. You have to trust me."

Rising from the bench, Edward came towards me. He touched my cheek gently. "You're right," he sighed with a smile. But his smile wasn't happy; he looked frustrated. That was when I noticed the little bags under his eyes.

I ran my pointer finger delicately over his cheekbone. "Edward, have you been sleeping?"

He didn't look into my eyes, so I couldn't read his expression. "Not very well," he admitted. "I have had a lot on my mind, lately. For some reason, my brain decided that the best time to dwell is right before bed." His attempt at laughing came out more as a groan.

"Tonight, promise me that you will sleep," I whispered.

"I promise." He finally looked at me, smiling again, but it wasn't complete. It didn't reach his eyes. It wasn't right.

I wasn't able to figure out why his smile bothered me because he kissed the tip of my nose before walking towards his kitchen. There two men there who I assumed were catering the party tonight. I was a little perturbed that Alice wouldn't let me cook, but once I found out that she had invited more people than I was expecting, I was glad. And I was able to spend more time with Edward.

The caterer was describing the menu to us as the servitor started plating, but I couldn't concentrate. What was so heavily taking a toll on Edward? He said he had a lot on his mind, but he never did go into details over it. What could he be hiding from me?

Alice came back to the kitchen to tell us the guests were going to start arriving soon. "Edward, you and Bella need to answer the door together. You know, as the happy couple," she smiled.

When the doorbell rang to alert everyone of a guest, I eagerly opened it, unsuspecting the person on the other end of the door. And there she was, in a vibrant ruby dress, that didn't leave much skin covered. I was upset, as I looked inferior compared to Tanya. I wasn't ugly. But I wasn't _her. _Everything on her was more…profound. _You already a great body_, I thought. _Do you really need to flaunt it? EVERYWHERE?_

"How nice it is to see you again, Bella?" Tanya said, offering her cheek for me to kiss. I pecked her firm skin and plastered an insincere smile on my face.

"It's nice to see you, too," I muttered through tight lips. I didn't know I was cringing at Tanya's presence until Edward's hand tightened his grip around my waist. I looked up at him, and his eyes were warning me, _don't cause trouble tonight. _So, I respected his silent plea. I squared my shoulders to show Tanya I was comfortable with her presence. Then as a good hostess, I informed her, "Well, you are the first one here. Alice is somewhere around here; she will seat you. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," she replied briefly, ignoring Edward all together as she stepped into the house. As she passed, I hated myself for even letting my confidence waver. Tanya and I had talked; there were to be no hard feelings. Everything was to be alright.

Maybe this night wouldn't be difficult after all? Even the thought sounded like a lie.

Coming up the drive – almost as if they rode together – were Jacob and Jasper. Jacob didn't come with a date, which I expected was why Tanya was here. They would be our two singles at the table.

Jasper reached the door first. He gave me a smile and I smiled back, "Alice is already inside. She'd be happy to see you." After he cleared the entrance, I saw that Jacob had a bouquet of white roses – not red – gripped in his palm. "Are those for me?" I blushed, not trying to sound totally unsurprised.

But I was when he said, "No." I must have let my mouth drop open, because Jacob laughed. "I was just kidding. A gift for the hostess." He bowed as he extended the bouquet to me.

"Thank you, Jake." He gave me a quick hug and Edward a firm handshake before slipping inside with the rest. Soon, people I have never spoken to came up the drive. Edward's friends. They seemed friendly enough.

Dinner began…horribly. Alice had me seated on the opposite end of the table from Edward. She said the "hostess and the host" sit at the head and end of the table. So, of course, Tanya was seated right under Edward's nose. What infuriated me was the he didn't mind or even notice!

I stabbed my salad fork into a weird-looking, multi-colored salad that Alice claimed was delicious. Though I wasn't in the mood to eat, I forced a couple of bites down. Can you believe there wasn't even Ranch dressing? It was…Raspberry Walnut Vinaigrette.

"So, how did you, two meet?" a man with cool hair asked.

I smiled superficially and answered, "I was so blinded by his fancy steps and chivalry that I didn't notice anyone else."

They all chuckled. "Oh, that's wonderful," a lady who I think was named Whitney commented. "Edward has always been quite a catch, even his youthful days. I remember when all the little girls wanted Edward to be their dance partner. Do you remember that?"

Edward started blushing, and I giggled. "Yes, I do," he answered.

"Oh, it's nice to finally meet Edward's girlfriend," 'Whitney' said again, looking at me. "I grew up around Edward. His parents will be happy to know that Edward finally has a dance partner to bring home."

"Edward?" I asked.

The salad plates were being removed from the table as Edward chuckled. "My parents were always teasing me that the next time I come home I better have a dance partner so I could join them on the dance floor."

"So both of your parents dance?" Alice asked.

Simultaneously, Edward said "yes" and the Cool Hair guy cheered, "Actually, they were dance partners."

Edward never told me that. I took swig of champagne, though I should be pacing myself. I only had one glass. Relief came when a plate of Chicken Marsala was placed on top of each charger. "This is delightful," Tanya commented between her bites. She seemed all well and good until she publicly announced to Edward at the table, "So, Edward, are you ready to go to the competition with me?"

"Competition?" I repeated, confused.

She dabbed the corners of her smiling red lips. "Oh yes. The Annual Competition of Latin Ballroom. Edward has competed with me for three years, going on our fourth. Do any of you know where it is held this year?"

Wandering eyes searched others for answers until Edward cleared his throat. "It's in…Argentina this year."

"Really?" Jacob questioned, turning to Tanya. "That is quite a coincidence."

"Oh, how so?" she charmed, turning her body in his direction.

Like a man in a trance, Jacob blurted out, "Because Bella is going to be studying in Argentina for a year."

"Bella," Alice whispered. "Is this true? Are you going to Argentina?"

I looked up from my plate to meet the table's curious gaze. "Only for a semester or two."

I saved my hateful glare for Jacob as betrayal swept over me. He was my confidant, who in I trusted with my darkest secrets, including the grand theft incident. I had trusted him not to disclose this matter, but he did anyway. I touched my heart, pricked by his unfaithfulness.

"How about dessert?" Alice suggested as she excused herself from the table.

So, Edward was going to Argentina with Tanya and didn't tell me. Edward warned me not to start trouble, but he never did warn the _enemy_. This was worse than Tanya finding out about Edward and me because there was an audience. There were people who would be here to witness something as traumatic as me snapping Tanya's neck. I couldn't do that. That was letting her off easy. I could call for another round of drinks and…poison her. I need to stop watching TV; it was polluting my already wild imagination with horrible ways to eliminate my threat. I held my tongue, afraid that foul words might arise and attack. Good thing I didn't have to try very hard, because Alice came back quickly with our servitor – with cheesecake.

The table took on lighter topics (courtesy of Alice) as everyone enjoyed the dessert. Chitchat was idle: careers, sports, best dance clubs, shoes, etc. I contributed none unless a question was directed at me – hardly – or if it was essential to keeping the conversation flowing – barely. Alice should be sitting at the end of the table, not me.

After dessert, everyone went into the sitting area to be entertained by Edward on the piano. Tanya propped herself up, next to Edward. Taking my spot. Furious, I took a seat next to Jacob as Tanya began to tell us a joke. I didn't care what she was saying.

When the punch line came, I rolled my eyes and muttered, "A hee hee hee," mimicking Tanya's flirtatious chuckle.

Close to midnight, the first guests started to depart. They all said their goodbyes and complimented on how lovely everything was arranged. But I made sure Jacob didn't get away until I talked to him.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know that you didn't tell him," he apologized at the door.

"You should have known! And it wouldn't have mattered if I told him or not, that was our secret. You weren't supposed to say anything," I hissed.

"And I am terribly sorry. But he was going to find out eventually."

"I could have told him! On my own time! I wasn't ready!"

Jacob looked back at the crowd of people still in the sitting room, and then back at me. "Maybe he wasn't ready to tell you things also. The only thing I can say is talk to him. Are you…mad at me?"

I looked up into those big, dark eyes – glossed over as if he might cry. "No, I am not mad. But I do wish it could have gone down differently."

"My bad!" he laughed while he hugged me. "I really am sorry."

"I really can't hold a grudge against a guy who was mesmerized by the blonde sitting next to him," I smiled.

"Okay. I will see you later."

One guest that wouldn't leave was Tanya. She was intent on joining the clean-up crew with Edward, Alice, Jasper, and me. She helped Alice strip the dining room table of its linens. Helped Edward and I box up the fine china. Directed Jasper and Edward down the hall to roll the piano back. Rearranged the sitting room furniture.

She did everything that I was going to do.

I snuck another sip of champagne out of fury when no one was watching. The glass was trembling in my hand when I realized I could end up an alcoholic. I washed out the evidence, thinking that I should have listened to Edward.

It was one o'clock before the house was completely emptied, leaving only Edward and me. Alice left with my truck when she informed me that Edward had picked her up this morning. He grabbed his car keys and walked to the front door.

"So, you are kicking me out?" I asked harshly as I clumped out of the door into the dark. I was behaving like a little child who didn't want to leave the toy store. A brat.

But he was right behind me, locking up his house. Edward sighed, looking up at the starless sky. "I…promised Alice that I would get you home. And it's late. Please, don't start any trouble." He was being the patient father, who was trying to refrain from shouting at the child. A pacifier.

The ride in the car was silent, and it was gnawing my sides. The questions were burning the tip of my tongue, as if I was eating cinnamon candy. Cracking my knuckles, the words burst through me as if it was relief from choking. "So when were you going to tell me, Edward? When were you going to tell me that you and _Tanya_ were leaving to compete?"

He ignored me.

"Edward!"

He didn't shift his gaze to me. He didn't sigh. He didn't blink. He was like a statue – frozen in its current state. The only thing that let me know he was alive was his gentle steering and the steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Fine," I snapped. "Stop the car."

"Bella, that's absurd," he mumbled.

"No," I shouted. "I am serious. Let me out on this corner. I can call a cab or-or-or WALK!"

"Bella. It is in the middle of the night. And with that tight dress you are wearing, the police will confuse you with a streetwalker."

"So, I look like a prostitute to you!"

The car rolled to a stop, and I heard the lock pop. "Go ahead, Bella. Be my guest."

I shoved my door open and got out along the curb. I pulled down the "tight" dress, giving it some length, and proceeded down the street with my arms crossed and head held high. Immediately, I felt the chilliness from the Seattle air which differed greatly from Edward's toasty car. But I ignored that. I didn't go two strides when Edward inched his car along the road. "Bella, get back in the car, please," he said firmly.

Without looking his way, I kept stepping down the sidewalk. "No, Edward," I said firmly. Just my luck. It started misting. Why does it always rain in Seattle? But I walked on, not knowing how long my feet had until they ached.

"Bella, please get in the car. Rain is on the way. Please, don't do this," Edward pacified.

Reluctant, as if afraid that he might disarm me, I looked over to see Edward ducking his head so he could look at me with those green eyes. Concerned. Troubled. Loving. It took my breath away. As if they were pulling me in with a powerful magnet, I found myself in his car again.

He disarmed me. Crap.

No longer sluggishly crawling along the asphalt, Edward regained his rigid driving posture. I was so tempted to get back out again, when I saw his shoulders hunch and heard a lengthy breath pass his lips. "Bella…" he began. "I'm sorry for not telling you. And the only reason I didn't is because I didn't know if I would be comfortable with Tanya when you obviously don't like her."

"I like Tanya," I grumbled. But as soon as I uttered the words, they were false.

But he went on as if he didn't hear it. "That's was what your professor wanted you for, wasn't it? The trip?"

"Yes," I replied softly. "But I didn't tell you because I thought it was bad news."

"Bad news!" He laughed oddly. "Why would you think that was bad news? Bella, I don't know why that would be horrible. You're going to be doing something that you love to do, travel. I want you to go out an experience the world. Don't let me hold you back."

"I am not going," I said firmly.

"Then, don't go," he shrugged.

"Then, I am going."

"That's fine, too."

"Edward, how can we fight if you keep switching sides?"

He looked over at me, briefly. "That is the point, Bella. I don't want to fight with you on this. I am your boyfriend, not your father. I don't make decisions for you – as I found out tonight. Though, I know you shouldn't do some of the things you do, I have to support you. Just know that I will be here when you fall back into my arms when you think you won't make it. And I hope you will do the same for me. I love you and I want you to be happy. Whether that is here in Washington or there in Argentina. Six months to a year is not a long time compared to the lifetime I waited for someone like you. I will just have to distract myself until you come back. You know, go to school…teach classes…or go to the Annual Competition held in Argentina."

"So…you want me to go," I clarified, clasping my hands into my lap.

"Precisely."

"Did you know Tanya was coming?" I asked, regretting it.

He laughed. "Are you still hung up on Tanya?"

"Yes. And it is not funny. I always feel like I am in a competition for your attention with her," I mumbled. I was embarrassed to hear the words, but I needed to have them said.

"Bella, that is your whole problem. What you need to realize is that you are not competing with Tanya. There is not competition. I am only looking at you, and only you. She may have my attention, but _you_ have my heart. Something she will never have."

"Why didn't you tell me about your parents being dance partners?"

"Well, I didn't want our relationship to be dictated by my parent's situation," he explained.

"Oh, so you didn't want me to think that we will end up married?" I joked.

"That's not it at all," he emphasized, looking over at me. He had given the same look in the kitchen earlier this week. Adoration. Respect. I looked away, not letting him know he was making me blush again.

We were already at my apartment building. Edward didn't bother to shut off the engine. "Aren't you going to come up?" I smiled to him as I place my hand on the vehicle handle.

"I promised my lady that I would get some sleep. And if I go up there, I _highly_ doubt I will get any rest," he reasoned.

That time, the blushing caught me off-guard. I kissed his cheek. "Edward, can you read my mind?"

He smiled and kissed my lips before answering sweetly, "Only I know the answer to that. Goodnight, sweet Bella."

Disappointed that he wasn't following me, I walked up to my apartment alone. It was still drizzling when I got out, but I ignored it, ruminating over the night that was passing. Tanya. Edward. Jacob. Dinner. Alcohol.

"Bella, you look…awful, hon," she said offering me some of her hot tea.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" I managed to mumble as I chucked my heels across the room.

"I don't have a bedtime," she smiled. "And I couldn't sleep until I knew you were home."

"Thanks for waiting, but you didn't have to." I came to sit beside her on the couch, letting my head fall on her shoulder. "Alice, why can't I be…comfortable with Tanya? Edward knows that I don't like her which makes me feel horrible. I don't want to ruin their partnership if they do go to Argentina, but she is always testing my patience with her."

She stroked my hair tenderly. "Bella, I don't know what to say. Tanya was actually well-behaved tonight. I didn't think she could do it, but she did. Maybe you need to talk to her, one-on-one. You may grow to like her."

I stuck my tongue out and made a retching sound. "I don't know. She may put under a spell so I can't dance with Edward until he kisses me. And then she would use that time to dance with him until he marries her and I will be forever trapped… "

Alice laughed. "I don't know how you twisted a crazy plot like that, but you need to stop watching TV."

I laughed a little, pulling myself from her arms. "Yeah, I've always believed TV was the center of corruption."

"I don't think Tanya will bite. Maybe you try taking her out. I don't know. Let her know that you aren't bothered by her, though you are. You may just need to get to know her. She may be nice." Yeah, Sirens looked nice too, until sailors realized they were doomed to crash and die.

"Thanks, Alice," I sighed. "I'm going to bed." I rose up from the couch and walked to my room when Alice called to me.

"Hey, I wanted to thank Edward for bringing you home, but he wasn't at the door. What happened?"

I shrugged. "We made promises we had to keep."

As I locked my door and got ready for bed, I couldn't help wonder why I was disappointed that Edward didn't walk me to the door…or stay. Why did I want him to stay? Could he feel the tension in me? Carnality was taking me over. I wanted Edward. But did he want me?

**Poll on my Profile regarding Tanya as a mean girl. Check it out!**

**A/N: **Thank you for AWESOME reviews! Seriously, you all rock. Makes me feel special. Thank you again!


	20. Breaking Point

**DISCLAIMER: Stephenie Meyer may own them, but I can manipulate them. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA…cough. That's it for my Mandar laugh. **

**A/N:** Hey People! Anna says hi (I'm not Anna). Here is what you were waiting for. And most of you voted - if you did - to not keep Tanya a Mean Girl.

**Chapter 19: Breaking Point**

**BELLA**

"Ughhh," I groaned while rubbing my stomach as I awoke on Sunday morning. I forgot I had something to drink last night. I guess I wasn't meant to drink.

Wait.

I rushed out of my room and beat against Alice's door until she flung it open. "Can I help you?" Alice grumbled, still half asleep.

"Did you make Edward drive me home because I had something to drink last night?" Indignation surged from my tongue. "Did you, Alice?"

She brought her palm to her mouth to stifle a yawn. "Bella, go back to sleep. You're tired." She was closing the door when my hand shot out to hinder her action. Alice didn't even look the least surprised.

"Tell me now. Did you or did you not make Edward take me home?" I made sure she heard each and every word.

"Bella, you're letting your anger get the best of you."

"You think!" I yelled.

Alice rolled her eyes. "Do you want to know the truth?" I nodded. "Okay. So, I had this feeling – call it premonition – that you were going to drink last night. No biggie. I thought by the time the dinner was over, your body would have already have detoxified the alcohol from your system. But then I saw you take another drink. I didn't know how much I didn't see and I couldn't let you drive, so I made Edward take you home."

So, Alice saw me take my sly sip. Not enough to make me drunk, but she didn't take any chances. That meant that Edward knew. Was that the reason why he wouldn't come up? Was that why I was so inclined to get out of his car in anger? Because I was "tipsy?"

"Oh," I whispered in a small voice, not making eye contact anymore. "Thank you, Alice. You can go back to sleep now."

She closed her door as I turned back into the living room and turned to seat on the couch. I reached for the remote, but threw it down. That was my problem, now. I couldn't help but have anger swell around me as I kept thinking _I was an object of manipulation. Their source of control_.

I was no one's to control. I was an adult.

After I going back into my room, I rushed out of the apartment heading to one place: the garage. I didn't bother to call and check to see if Jacob was there or not. I just had a feeling that he was. I knew he was.

I did make it to the garage and I quickly walked into the main work room. I heard a couple of the guys muttering about me, but I ignored them.

I made my way around a sedan, hood up to see a tan body tinkering away on mechanical components. "Jacob," I exclaimed.

"Hmm? Ouch!"

I muffled my gasp when I heard the bang of his head against the hood as he responded to my call. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause that," I apologized as I rubbed his head. All he did was laugh.

"It is okay. I was just startled by hearing your voice. I didn't expect you to be here." He smiled, which quickly melted into a frown when he asked, "What's the matter?"

He wiped his hands as he waited for me to answer.

"Can we go somewhere else?" I asked.

"Be right back." When he did come back, he had two motorcycles with him. "One for you, and one for me."

I climbed on mine, speeding off towards Jake's Escape.

I kicked off my shoes and curled my finger around the ends of my hair when Jacob asked me again what was wrong. "Why would you think something was wrong?" I questioned.

He had taken off his shoes and sat in the sand with his knees drawn up. The frown was still evident. "Because your mood is written all over your face," he retorted. "Now, what's bugging you?"

Pacing beside him in the sand, I explained to Jacob how I had worked so hard for my confidence and I let one incident drain it all. And on top of that, I had something to drink. I had ruined everything with Edward. Everything was ruined. And it was my fault.

Edward said he didn't care about Tanya and yet I couldn't believe him. Edward loved me and I couldn't accept it knowing Tanya was around. This jealously got a hold of me. I was green with envy. Envious of her looks, her moves, her grace.

I admitted it. I was jealous of Tanya.

Jacob stood up. "Whoa, Bella, that's some serious –"

"I know, I know," I shot back at him. "But that is how I feel. And I don't know why. I know Edward loves me, but-but. It's _hard_. It is so difficult to completely believe that I am the only girl in Edward's life. Sometimes, I feel like I don't deserve him. I feel like –"

"You shouldn't feel that way, Bella. Where is your self-esteem?" he chided. I shrugged and he grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "Who are you?"

"Bella," I mumbled flatly.

"Yeah, real believable," he commented dryly. "Now, say it with some emotion."

"No," I defied as I tried to squirm out of his grasp. But his handle on my thin arms was too solid. I looked away, feeling his dark eyes burning through the pores of my creamy skin.

"No? Bella, you give up too easily. You aren't even experiencing life right now; you're letting Tanya win."

With a little more passion, I argued, "It's not a competition."

"Exactly," Jacob smiled. "Now, who are you?"

"I'm Isabella," I answered back, tone growing stronger.

"I'm Isabella," he mimicked. "I want more zest. Who are you?"

"I am Bella!"

Jacob was grinning widely – happy with the results of his little psychological exercise. "That's the trouble I know and love. Now, go save your relationship."

I whispered to him, "I don't know how." Jacob released me and I walked out to the edge of the water. I could see the tide was coming in. In a couple of minutes, my toes would be covered in cool foamy water.

"You will figure something out. Best thing to do would be to go and talk to him. You know, you don't have much time left till you leave."

"I know. I know." I turned back to him – my toes squishing on a piece of sea wrack – and smiled. "Thank you, Jacob. You know, you are like the best friend a girl can have." As I extended my arms out in a hug, Jacob met me in a tight bear hug. "I'm going to miss you so much." My mind didn't concentrate on the lack of oxygen my body was sustaining on.

"I'm going to miss you, too," he whispered. "You're the best friend a guy can have."

Tears started to fall from my eyes, but Jacob couldn't see them. I didn't want him to see them. I tried to blink them back, but that only made them come out faster. "Best friends forever," I promised softly.

After I left Jacob, I started on my journey to Edward's house. When I knocked on the door, Tanya answered. "Bella, it's nice to see you."

Confused, I asked her, "Um…where's Edward?"

"He disappeared into his music room. Aren't you excited for us?"

I walked past her going to sit down. "Yeah, I'm happy for you, two," I grumbled.

Tanya straightened her skirt as she took a seat next to me on the love seat. She was so close, I couldn't move over without her knowing why.

_Okay, Bella just relax. Nothing happened. They were just dancing. _I had to think that to myself or my temper would have flared up again.

"It is so nice to know that you accept this. Last time Edward and I went to a competition in…I forget, but there was a mix-up on our suites so Edward and I had to share a room. But he is quite a sleeper. And quite comfy, you know. Well, maybe you do?"

"Actually, I wouldn't," I corrected. I looked at Tanya and she had a startled look on her face.

"Why, I just assume that you and him…"

"Well, don't," I snapped.

"I'm sorry, Bella," she apologized. "I didn't mean to judge you by Edward's last girlfriend. She was quite the flirt. Always partying. Always out. She wore Edward down. Poor thing. I knew they lived together. I wondered if they shared a bed…." I could feel the anger rising inside me. Tanya was testing my nerves and if she didn't quit, I wasn't sure I would be able to control my fists. "Bella, you might want to relax. It's never good to stress; you might gray prematurely." She was grinning as she picked a strand of my hair.

"Thanks for the tip," I smiled insincerely, smoothing my hair back into place.

"My pleasure."

"Um…so how has practice been for the competition?"

"Nice. Edward and I have been frequently practicing between here and at the studio. If you want to stop by, you can," Tanya offered.

She was trying to see if I was jealous. "That's okay. Edward must be exhausted. I rather let him conserve all of his energy and concentrate. I would only be a distraction."

"Distraction. Love is sometimes a distraction in our goals in life."

That last phrase hit a nerve. I wasn't going to let her know the answer.

We looked around, and Edward still hadn't showed yet. Awkward silence blanketed over the room until Tanya rose from the couch. "I'm going to go. I will see you later."

She was going towards the door. I couldn't let get away with her sly comments anymore. I yelled "Tanya, this ends now!"

"Bella, I have no idea what you are fussing about," she muttered as she continued.

Emboldened, I marched over to Tanya, seizing her wrist and swirling her attention to me. "You know what I am talking about! I'm tired of competing with you, Tanya. I thought you didn't have any hard feelings? If that is true, then why do I feel like I am constantly playing a game against you?"

Tanya stiffened her glare. "Well, I don't know..."

The fury in my eyes, I could have slapped her. I could have punched her. Oh, how I wanted to. How I wanted her to feel the pain that I was feeling at this moment. I wanted to conduct all of my anger into my fist and jam it into her jaw. I had her in my hands, yet I didn't make a move. I didn't lift my finger in harmful way.

Instead, I pushed her hand away from me in disgust of my own thoughts. Tanya took it as a sign to leave.

"No, Tanya" – I sighed – "I think it is best that you hear this." She turned back to me. "I am truly sorry for any animosity I may have caused between us. I let my emotions get the best of me. The truth is that I was jealous of you. I was jealous of your beauty and your relationship with Edward. This is not a rivalry for him anymore and I don't like feeling like it is. I want us to be on good terms. I say no more." I extended my hand – with a heavy burden being lifted from my chest – to Tanya. But she was reluctant to take it.

"Well, since we are being honest, I want to make something clear." She exhaled. "You say no more competition and that's that. I will no longer be your opponent – for Edward's sake." She looked like she wanted to say more, but instead she concluded with, "Of course, you know after you and Edward break up, I _will_ be his shoulder to cry on." She smiled.

I guess I wasn't meant to like Tanya. She finally did shake my hand. I smiled back. "Okay, so truce?"

"Truce," she vowed.

**TANYA**

From the music room appeared Edward looking worn out. Edward always bordered on boyish/manly features. But today, he looked significantly aged. But when Bella jumped into his arms, he seemed to perk up and shed the exhausted cloak.

I always imagined I would be in his arms.

Silently, I slipped out of the house – they were too caught up to notice me leave. I wanted to tell Bella that she had been strongly misguided in her jealous rage. I was the one who was envious of her. Truthfully, I have been green-eyed since the day I saw Bella come in and speak to Edward. Yes, I was openly infatuated with him, but I knew he didn't return the feelings. But I kept on.

But then Bella came and completely turned Edward's world around. And I wanted to do that. It wasn't any of my business to pry, but I found out about his relationship after I…forced him to.

Bella was special.

I wanted to tell her that. But I couldn't break façade just because she wanted a truce. So, I left her with what she wanted.

No more rivalry.

**BELLA**

"Oh, Edward, I am so sorry. I am sorry." My apology was muffled against his skin as Edward held me in his arms. I had wound my legs around his waist and rested my arms on his shoulders.

He chuckled. "You're forgiven. But what are you guilty of?"

I looked up into his emerald eyes. Bright and jaunty. "Of being horrid," I carped. "I was a bratty, drunk, jealous girlfriend. Someone you don't need."

"Now, you don't mean that. You're exactly what I need. And if that means having to deal with the bratty, jealous –"

I cut in, "Don't forget drunk."

He shrugged. "You were just a little tipsy. I told you about alcohol," he scolded before returning to his original argument. "But yes, I will take you. Horrid and all."

"I hate fighting." I looked away from his eyes as I reflected on my arguments with him. Now, they all seem so petty.

"It wasn't pleasant for me either. It makes me angry when something is bothering you, love, and I can't fix it. I want to be there for you. Always." He relaxed his forehead against mine. "I love you, Bella. There isn't any one else but you." Slowly, his lips touched mine, only making his declaration indisputable. _I love you, too._

I could feel Edward's leg moving underneath me; he was walking. I didn't know where he was leading me, but I soon found myself placed on something soft and fluffy – his bed. I pulled Edward on top of me. Before the kiss could turn into anything serious – disheartening me – Edward pulled away to ask, "Now, why are you jealous of Tanya?"

I huffed and brought down my shoulders dramatically as Edward rolled over. "That long tragedy is over."

Resting against the headrest and crossing his feet, Edward sat next to me. He wrapped his hand around my waist, luring me into his chest. I curled up under the hook of his arm. Then, his fingers brushed against my arm repeatedly until he moved and played with my hair. "That's too bad. I think you're sexier when you are jealous," he joked. "I find it quite attractive."

Smiling, I replied "I guess I will have to find another area to target my sexiness. Will you help me practice _that_?"

His calm demeanor didn't fade as he shrugged. "Depends on what you want to do."

When I rose from his chest, my heart started to fly as fast as a hummingbird. Did he see what was coming? "Edward, do you know what 'Te Quiero' means?"

He smiled. "It means 'I love you'."

"But it also means 'I want you'," I pointed out.

"Yes, it means that too. Why do you ask?"

I sighed heavily, playing the phrase in my head. _I want you. I want you._ "Edward…"

"What's wrong?" He touched my hand, which gave me a rush – a hormone rush.

I pulled my hand away. "You know you shouldn't touch me like that," I whispered while avoiding eye contact.

I could feel his smile on me, heating my skin as if it was radiating rays of sunshine. "You don't want me to touch you?" Amusement resounded from his voice.

"No, I do. But not right _there_," I informed him. Trying to regulate my breathing, I took his hand and placed it on my cheek.

"Right here?" he asked, lightly brushing against my face with his knuckles. I shook my head – my eyes closed – which prompted him to touch my lips. "Here?"

My lips pulled up to one corner. "No, but you're getting warmer." And I was too. Heat filled me as I became flustered by his touch. But too soon, his touch left. "What are you…?" I started breathlessly, but Edward's lips intruded my thought as he eagerly planted them on mine. He gradually made his way to my ear, giving me a chance to calm down. Like that was going to happen.

"Love, you have to tell me where. I'm not good with guessing games."

"You're…lying."

"And how would you know?"

I resisted the urge to let any sound escape my mouth as I endured Edward's hand on my thigh, creeping up to my waist. I was finally able to gather enough control to answer "Because you're doing fine as it is. Now, let me help you." I pushed him away from me, my renewed confidence flowing freely via my veins. Puzzled look on his face, Edward didn't oppose to my actions. Positioning myself on either side of his legs, I bit my lip in anticipation for execution. But Edward didn't move. I sighed and pressed myself against him, kissing roughly. My hands wondered over his shirt until I found the buttons. Slowly, I undid them as his hands journeyed up and down my back. And he didn't stop me. Finally, his shirt fell to the sides of his chest, exposed and chiseled. I pulled away from Edward's lips to catch my breath while trailing my palms over his warm body. I sighed in pleasure as I felt the slight pressure left from Edward's lips on my throat. Securing his face between my hands, I took his mouth back.

But when I got to my own shirt – fingers on the hem – Edward placed his hands firmly at my side. I tugged on it, but he brought my shirt back down again without faltering in his kiss.

"Edward," I gasped (dizzy, yet exhilarated) as I tugged at my shirt, not quite succeeding in lifting it more than an inch. "Please?"

"Not this time, love," he smiled.

I frowned as I climbed off of him and pouted against the headboard. "Why not, Edward? Why not now?"

He sighed. "Bella, you're going to be leaving soon…"

"And?" I interrupted. "Doesn't that validate my decision to have you?"

He shook his head. "I don't want it to be like that. I mean I _want_ you. But…"

"But what, Edward? Is it something about me?"

"No, Bella, it has nothing to do with you. I mean, it does have something to do with you. This is about you. But it is also about me. It is about us. Yeah, it is about us."

I have never heard Edward ramble on so much. In his expression I could see it; he was nervous. I couldn't lie to him. I was nervous, too. But I really wanted this. "Edward, I understand. But I would have thought that since you and Cindy were…together –"

The voice in my head told me not to say it, but I am glad that I did because Edward shook his head and laughed. "Cindy and I lived together, but that doesn't mean we slept together. I still have my virtue by choice. I guess that was one of the things that pushed Cindy away from me; she didn't accept my decision."

I thought to myself that plenty of women would want Edward. But then, again if they put out for him, would they for anybody else?

"I wanted a woman who wasn't afraid to take a stand. She respected herself and her morals. She knew what she wanted and what she didn't."

I knew what I wanted, but did he?

It was time for me to shake my head. "I know what I want. But that doesn't sound like me. That night with Camden –"

"That night with Camden only proves how strong you are." He was serious. "You see, some would have let Camden take them. But you kept fighting. And then you still fought against me. You knew what you wanted to do. You know what you want, don't you?" I smiled. "Bella, my life has changed because of you. Cindy left me in a rough state and Tanya only progressed because I let her get away with it. Now, with you, I found my voice to tell her what I thought – in a respectable way, of course. I want you to know, that the Edward you know, is one that you helped revive from a dark place."

"Edward, I don't know what to say. I mean, I was just being myself."

He chuckled and I could see that his eyes were glowing with admiration. "You don't see how wonderful you are. All I need is you. I notice changes in you as if you are growing into the Bella I know you can be. I love you. Not your body. Not because you dance – no matter how much you think you are horrible at it. But _you_. I love you, all of you."

Tears filled my eyes as he spoke. My second time today. I wasn't crying because of what he was saying, but because I was going to miss it. "Edward, you are the amazing one. None of this would be if…Alice." I started laughing, wiping away the tears triggered by Edward. When he noticed my action, he caught a fallen tear that rolled down my cheek with his thumb.

"Tears are beautiful, love. You don't have to hide your emotions from me," he whispered in the air between us.

"Glad you think so. But, I wouldn't have signed up for your class if Alice hadn't done it for me – without my permission."

He briefly laid his lips on my cheek before he flashed his smile. "Fate has a way of making things work out."

"So, we aren't doing this," I sighed, wiping wetness from my face.

"Not this time."

"Edward," I whined. "But this is what I want."

"I want this too. But I don't want you to hasten your decision because we are going to be separated for some time. Or because Tanya and I are spending more time together. I meant what I said. And I am willing to wait, like I have been for all these years."

"I'm very…upset. I need to learn how to turn the tables like you. At first, I had sex on the brain. But for all I know, I might end up walking out of here engaged."

Edward laughed. "While you're pouting, I have something to give you." He quickly left from my side and retrieved something from the drawer on his nightstand, coming back with a large, flat square jewelry box. Before I could open it, he did it for me.

I gasped. "Edward, I don't think I can accept this." It was much too beautiful for me to have. It was a fine white gold necklace with a large sapphire gem nestled in the center.

"Please accept it. It was my mother's dance amulet. Many dancers, especially those who dance the Tango, have lucky charms such as an amulet or tie. I want you to have it when you go to Argentina."

"Edward," I spoke softly. "I don't know what to say. I mean this is so…"

"I know," he smiled. "And I know that you don't like surprises, so I didn't try to sneak it on you. May I?" He gestured towards my neck, and I nodded, bringing my hair up. He carefully laid the necklace across my chest with the gem resting right above my bosom. "Thank you," he whispered into my ear. "Something so that you always think of me because every time I look at it, I think of you."

"I wouldn't think of anyone else," I promised before kissing him again. Soon, the tears came again. Before long, I would have cried so much, my eyes would be permanently red and puffy.


	21. Una Vida Nueva, A New Life

**DISCLAIMER: I am not a native Spanish speaker. I know enough Spanish to get by. I do not live in Argentina (though I want to visit, someday) and I still don't Tango. I did as much as I could with this chapter (still not happy with it) but it is just introduction chapter. AKA it's a crappy chapter. **

**Recently, I just figured how to end this story (trust me, there were like five choices). The only problem is I am having trouble getting there. So, if I don't update right away, you know why. ****I also want to thank you all for reading and reviewing and...everything. I wouldn't be much without you. I hope I can bring this story home and still keep you captivated. **

**If the "spanglish" becomes too much, I will just eliminate it – makes life and editing easier. Oh, and if you are a native speaker of the spanish language, please leave that in your review. **

**Still love you all!**

**TJ**

**Chapter 20:**** Una**** Vida**** Nueva**** (A New Life)**

**ISABELLA SWAN.**

I saw it. Inscribed in bold, black uppercase letters was my name.

As soon as I stepped off the plane, I felt like I had been thrown into a tank full of krill swimming away from a whale. I didn't know which way to turn first. But, then there was a sign, and I knew which way to head.

"Are you Isabella Swan?" the man spoke with an accent.

"Sí. Yes, I am."

He smiled. "I am Marco. Your student guide. It is a pleasure to meet you." Gently, he took up my hand and kissed it. "Please allow me," he gestured towards my carry-on.

"No, that's okay. Gracias."

"No, no, no, I _insist._" I wasn't used to anybody insisting except for Edward, but I gave Marco my bag anyway.

After I claimed my other luggage – as heavy as a body – Marco led me outside to a car that was waiting. "Allow me," he said as took my bags and loaded them in the car. I planned to take El Metro – subways always seemed fun – but a car was fine, too.

Riding into Buenos Aires, I couldn't help but think it was like New York…only more beautiful. Baroque style of centuries ago, mixing with creations of the modern world. I was going to love it here.

"I know you want to know all about me," Marco started.

"And I am sure you want to know all about me."

"Yes," he laughed. "But trust me; you are going to love Argentina. You will get so used to it, you won't think about coming back to the States."

First, I would have to get used to the weather.

I shed off my jacket that I had worn while I leaving, to expose my short sleeves underneath. But something tumbled out into the console between Marco and me.

"¿Qué es?" Marco asked me.

I laughed, slightly out of embarrassment that he noticed. "It's nothing," I assured as I picked up the paper.

Actually, it was quite something. From Edward, the paper held information on friends of his parents that lived in Argentina. Edward didn't particularly enjoy the idea of me traveling all over the country by myself, though I explained to him I would have a student guide. _Who knows what trouble and danger you could attract_, Edward had argued.

So, I took the paper, not ever wanting to use it. But now, it didn't seem like such a bad idea.

"Marco, I know we just met and all but do you think you could drive me to…" – I unfolded the note, so he could see – "this address."

"¡Claro! I can do that," he smiled.

"Really? Thank you so much."

"It's no problem. You see, I know Ana and Sebastian Vargas," he said nonchalantly. They must be well-known. "They are my parents."

Or the world was just that small.

"Your…parents?" I repeated. "So, do you know Edward?"

"Edward Cullen?" Marco glanced over at me as he stopped at a light. "Are you kidding? He and I are like brothers. His parents and mine are very close. How do you know him?"

Not able to divulge everything to this stranger, I replied "He is a…friend of mine."

"Edward always made friends easily. Don't see why he isn't dating you, though. You're very pretty, _bella__. _See? Even your nickname describes your beauty."

I didn't know whether to be frightened or flattered by Marco's compliments. I choose flattery in the end, evident in the blush that swept my cheeks.

Soon, we stopped in front of a building and Marco got out, rushed to my passenger door, and opened for me.

"Thank you," I said, frowning inside for not seizing the opportunity to practice more Spanish. But then, that moment would come soon enough when I would soon forget English and my mind would be programmed to only español.

Before I knew it, I was inside a modern apartment – not so different from home. And there they were. Ana, and Sebastian and another female who couldn't be any older than seventeen.

"Bienvenido, you must be Isabella. I'm Ana Sanchez de Vargas," spoke the older lady. She had fine dark hair, high cheek bones, and smooth skin. "And this is my husband, Sebastian, and our daughter, Elizabeth, and you seemed to have met our son, Marco."

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I kissed everyone's cheeks.

Ana, smiling brightly, asked, "So, Edward Cullen said that you would drop by, though he didn't say this soon."

I chuckled. "I was curious."

"So, are you Edward's novia?" Elizabeth asked.

Scarlet colored my cheeks as I realized I couldn't lie to them. Not that I wanted to. "Sí," I smiled. For an odd second, I felt Marco tense up beside me. "Edward is my boyfriend."

Marco turned to me and said, "Well, it's nice to know that he has fine taste."

Sebastian spoke, "Well, you are just in time for afternoon siestas."

"I think I'm going to go check in with the school and find out my boarding arrangements."

"Nonsense, darling. You can stay with us," Ana suggested. "I wouldn't like the idea of you, alone, in this big city. We have spare bedrooms in this apartment and we own an estancia. Marco also attends the University of Buenos Aires."

Marco stiffened his shoulders in pride. "I'm studying to be a doctor."

"So, you can live with us in the city and Edward and Tanya will come down to join us."

"Tanya?" I repeated. I didn't want to see her ever again.

"Well, of course," Ana chuckled with her tinkling voice. "Edward and Tanya are coming to stay here for the competition. Now, Marco," – she faced him – "Retrieve Isabella's things from the car. And Elizabeth," she turned to her daughter. "Please help Isabella settle in."

"Sí mamá," the girl smiled before taking my hand.

She led me down a hallway and asked me to pick out whichever room I wanted. I decided to go with the one with the pale blue walls. I sat on the bed, and Elizabeth stayed by the door until I patted a spot for her to seat. Giddy, she skipped over and sat next to me. "So, what is it like living in America?" she asked, eager for any information.

"Expensive," I laughed until I realized she wanted a real answer. "I guess I am not a good spokesperson for my country."

"I always wanted an American friend before. And you seem so cool. I always wanted to go and visit and see all of the movie stars and celebrities and…Edward," she finally admitted. I turned to her and her cheeks were as red as mine would get.

I couldn't help but giggle with her. "So, you have a little crush on my novio?"

She nodded, still giggling. "Who doesn't? Edward es _muy guapo_."

"Yes, he is," I agreed. "Too bad Tanya sees it, too."

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out and started rambling off in Spanish I didn't understand.

"Mamá would love to know that you are teaching our new guest how to be a potty mouth," Marco mused as he placed my luggage on the hardwood floors.

She grimaced at him before disputing, "I didn't say anything that you wouldn't say. And besides, I'm almost an adult."

"Well, I'm an adult," he said, making a case. "Anyway, mamá said don't pester Isabella."

Elizabeth frowned and started to get up when I said, "That's okay. She's not bothering me. She's nice company, actually." Immediately as I expected, Elizabeth's face lit up with glee.

"¡Gracias! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!" She was hugging me for dear life, almost as if she was a life-long friend.

Marco groaned and left, leaving Elizabeth to her happiness.

Finally, when Elizabeth calmed down, I asked her, "What _did_ you say about Tanya?"

Hatred was in her eyes. "You don't want to know." After a moment, she snapped into her happy self. "Isabella, do you have any nicknames that I could address you by?"

"Um…you could call me Bella. Your brother already does."

"Okay and you could call me…Liz. Nobody calls me that, but I always wanted to be a Liz. So, you're Bella and I'm Liz." She smiled, proud of her new name.

"Yep. So, how old are you, _Liz_?" I put emphasis on the name to make her feel special.

"I will be eighteen soon. Can't wait actually."

"Stay young as long as you can," I advised her. "The adult world doesn't get any better."

Liz shot me a look. "How could say that? Being eighteen will change everything. I will get to come and go as I please. Do what I want, when I want –"

"Until you get your first bill. Then, responsibility hits and you will miss being taken care of."

I had lied back on the bed, looking up at the nice fixture, when Liz's face came into my view. "Does Edward take care of you?"

"No," I said defensively. "I'm independent. I pay for everything I have."

"Even that?" She pointed to the royal blue gem was around my neck, not that I would ever take it off. Sometimes, I had to look down at it just to make sure it was real and wouldn't disappear if I blink. Edward was kind. Much too kind. And patient. That was why I loved him. And he loved me.

My voice was soft. "Edward gave it to me before I left. It was his mother's dance amulet."

"It is very beautiful. You must be very special," she smiled. "Edward wouldn't give that to just anyone. Tanya has been his partner for years and he was with…some muchacha, but he never gave them something of his mother's." She had gotten up and placed the suitcases on my bed. "I know for a fact."

"You're a little gossip, aren't you?"

"Watch Gossip Girl when I can," she said matter-of-factly.

I laughed, unzipping my suitcase. "You and my best friend, Alice, would get along just great. She thrives on social scandals and fashion."

"Fashion! I love clothes!" Liz exclaimed. "I can't wait until I don't have to wear my stupid uniforms anymore, so I can express my style. Will Alice come and visit?"

"I would hope so, but she is interning for a designer. She might be a little busy at the moment."

"Please tell her to come! I want her to come! ¿Por favor?"

I couldn't take her begging. She was making the same puppy pout Alice would make. Despite their ages, I think those two were separated at birth. "Okay, I will ask her to come. And she would gladly take you shopping," I promised while removing my new clothes.

Alice had bought me summer attire as a gift. And I needed it. Argentina was nothing like Washington when it came to weather. Back at home, everything was wet and cold. But in Argentina, majority of the country was hot or warm. And luckily for me, I went in the midst of their summer.

"Here, you can put those in this dresser," Liz stated as she took the clothes from my hand, laying them in the open drawer. "So, what are you here for? Do you dance?"

"Uh…I'm here for school for almost a year. And I do dance…the tango. Alice signed me up, and I went along with it. That's actually how I met Edward."

"¡No lo creo! I don't believe it. Was Edward your partner?"

"Yes, in the beginning. But now, I dance with my friend, Jacob."

Liz put in the last stack of clothes in her hand as she looked away in reverie. "I anxiously wait the day when I will be in love with Mr. Right." She sighed heavily, and I gently nudged her. She giggled. "You know I always wanted an older sister," she started idly.

"Alice is like my mother and sister rolled into one person. But I am an only child. I always wanted a sister, too."

Liz turned to me, smiling. "You can be my hermana americana and I can be your hermana argentina."

I laughed. "Looks like you got yourself a sister."

The rest of the day was calm – Liz was never calm – as my new family showed me around the apartment. It was much roomier than Alice and mine, but somehow seemed just as familiar. I did end up taking a siesta – jet lag caught up to me with the four hour time difference.

At the dinner table while casually sipping a glass of red wine, my host family shared their lives as I exchanged the same. As soon as dinner was over – around ten o'clock at night – Liz gave me the real run down as I got ready for bed.

"So, mi madre is an editor for the Buenos Aires Herald and mi padre is a doctor. And he is always pushing Marco to be a doctor as well."

"Does Marco want to be?" I asked, brushing the kinks out of my hair.

I could see Liz's frown in the mirror as she sat on my bed. "Honestly, I don't know. He seems like it, but I'm not sure. Though, no one has asked what I wanted to be?"

"What do you want to be?"

She crawled towards the end of my bed as if she was about to tell me something equally as exciting as important. "My deepest wish is to dance. Professionally. Mom wants me to get an 'education'" – she made air quotes – "But I really just want to dance. All the time."

"Do you dance, though? Any formal training?"

"Oh yes, lots actually. I dance after my classes, but my padre just thinks of it as recreation. You know, just an extra-curricular activity. I will go to school and get a degree, but after that it is all dancing for me."

"Oh," I whispered. "Well, by all means, follow your heart. I know I am not that great a dancer. I used to think I was the worst until Edward believed in me, and I trusted him."

"What was it like…first meeting him?" Liz asked as I came to my bed, folding my legs underneath me.

"Okay," I giggled. "First, you have to know that I am a klutz that was wearing heels. And the first time I met him, Edward was all…smug…and I hated him. But I knew he was gorgeous."

"Yes, he is," Liz sighed. "Continue."

"Since we had an uneven number in our class, I had to dance with him, but somehow he took my breath away…and my voice. And his eyes…green and clear. And during our first lesson, he dipped me."

"He dipped you?" Liz was in awe. Her voice was light and enchanted by the story I told.

"He dipped me. Anyway, one thing led to another and I found myself having a private lesson with him that Wednesday. I didn't tell Alice about it up until recently. But Edward and I had our issues. He was confused on our relationship: he was the teacher and I, his student. So, we kept our feelings at bay. I was envious of Tanya at the time. She was so…pretty."

"Tanya is pretty, but is a _bruja_," She spat Tanya's name out. Something was intensely wrong with Liz's regard towards Tanya. I wondered what Tanya did.

I kept on with my story. I told her about Jacob becoming my dance partner, the flowers, me getting drunk and waking up in Edward's bed, the dance club, and the kiss in the rain, etc.

I poured out my love story about Edward and me to a stranger. For me, it was easier to have a third party hear everything even if Liz was bias. She did her fair share of gasps, and oos and ahs.

After I was done, touched my face; I was silently crying. I guess it was harder to tell it than I thought.

"What happened at the airport before you came?" she asked, wiping tears from her own eyes.

I laughed as I told her.

… I promised myself that I wouldn't cry at the airport. But that promise was quickly broken when I said my last goodbyes. I hugged Jacob as tight as I could, so I remember how he felt. He smiled for me, as a trooper vowing no other girl shall ride my motorcycle. "Good," I laughed. "Because then I would have to use force."

Alice laughed before hugging me. "You're like a little sister to me, and I just want you to have the best. I love you."

"I love you, too, Alice. Thanks for being the best ever. I will never find anyone as cool as you, not that I will try." She laughed, trying to keep the moisture from her eyes before it ruined her make-up.

Just like a girl, she caused me to shed tears. And like Alice, she popped open her purse and dug until she found a travel packet of Kleenex. "You know I always plan for these things," Alice smiled while she dabbed under her eyelids after offering me a tissue.

I giggled. "How I know it." Then, standing off to the side with his hands in his pockets was Edward smiling sadly. I didn't come to him. Instead, he sauntered over to me gracefully – dance distinct in his step – and interlocked my fingers with his.

"Beautiful Bella," he whispered. "I'm sorry I can't go on that flight with you, but just know I will be there with you shortly. The next four months will fly by and we will be together again. And I know you will do well. So don't doubt or over analyze. And don't let any guys steal you away from me. You're a _very_ hot commodity." He raised a brow for emphasis. I giggled again. He broadcasted a smile to rival movie stars. "I love you so much. More than you will ever know."

"I love you, too, Edward. Don't forget. When you come, you save a dance for me," I whispered.

"I will not, love." He slowly brushed his lips against my cheek until he came to my lips. It was quick and sweet. But still he didn't let me go. "I'm going to miss that," he admitted in my ear. "Just like I'm going to miss you."…

But it would only be four months. I could wait that long.

"Edward wasn't lying when he said you were a hot commodity," Liz teased as she made her way to my bedroom door. It was clearly past midnight, and she needed to rest. "I can name a guy who would love to get his hands on you."

As I looked at her with confusion in my eyes, a knock resounded from my bedroom door. I was clearly thinking it was Ana to tell us that it was too late to be chatting.

I was wrong.

"Buenas noches, Bella," Liz giggled as she left my door to see that my visitor was none other than her brother, Marco.

Everything was okay. Nothing to get panicky over. He just brought me extra pillow. He claimed in case I needed it.

Gladly, I took it.

Then, he would leave.

No, I was wrong again.

"Do you have un momento?" Marco asked, voice smooth and soft

"Uh, sure." I wasn't aware of what prompted him to come into my room this late at night – besides the pillow – but it couldn't hurt.

Could it?

I thought for sure he was going to seat next to me on my bed, but instead he rested, arms crossed, against the dresser.

"So, how are you adjusting?"

"Well, you know, besides jet lag and the vida nueva, everything is the same old."

Marco laughed. "Well, tomorrow you can relax. We have Mass. I don't suppose you are Catholic."

I shook my head.

He nodded. "Then, Monday, Lunes, I'll take you to school: Universidad de Buenos Aires."

"That sounds fine."

He cleared his throat. Uh-oh. "And…you know the city doesn't really come alive until night?"

He paused for me to say something…but I didn't. I just waited.

"Well, it does. So, I you do want to, you know, go out? See the town? But not tonight."

I smiled. "That sounds like…fun. I mean, you are my student guide."

"Great," he chuckled. I didn't know if he meant that sarcastically or not. But he concluded tonight with "Hasta luego. Buenas noches."

Good night.

That night I dreamed of Edward with me. But this time, I was in the competition with him, not Tanya. It was a sweet dream, full of magical effects and romanticized steps of the dance. But hey, what are dreams for?

In the end, I woke up with my arms encompassed around the extra pillow that Marco gave me. "What are you doing here?" I asked the pillow. "Next time, you find someone else to hold."

I had to remember where I was. I wasn't in Edward's bed or mine. I wasn't in the States.

No, I was in Southern Hemisphere. In Argentina. More specifically, Buenos Aires.

My Edward wouldn't be here until the spring.

It was strange counting down the days of anticipation for his arrival. But there have been other times like this too. I really wanted a book so badly, but it was over five months before it came out. Every time there was something posted or updated about it, I freaked out. Charlie even told me to stop squealing when I saw that each hour brought me closer to what I wanted.

But no one was home. Sunday.

So I did what I used to do.

I squealed. Yes, I pulled an Alice.

I even jumped out of bed to do a little dance until I tripped over my feet, eating the floor. Good to know some things _never _change.

Monday. Another day closer.

"Bella…" the soft voice purred in my ear. "Bella…"

"Liz," I voiced groggily. "Leave me alone." She was interrupting another dream of Edward and me.

"Bella, get up or I will send Marco in here," she warned.

Last thing I needed was Marco to come in.

"Fine," I sighed, defeated. "I'm getting up."

Liz grinned at me. "Bien. Mamá is in the kitchen. Marco is…wherever he is. I'm going to get ready for school."

The room door closed behind her and I knew I was alone again.

Apathetic, I opened my eyes to a bright room and proceeded with the proper morning rituals to ensure freshness. Unfortunately, I didn't have my own bathroom as I did at home. Fortunately, I have shared a bathroom with my father, Charlie.

I came out of my room with all my toiletries neatly packed away in a bag, when he emerged from the bathroom, coming from the shower.

"Couldn't you have the decency to put some clothes on?" I chuckled, trying to make light of the awkwardness between us. Did Edward feel this when I came out of his bathroom only clad with a small towel?

"You don't have to look," Marco smiled, raising his right brow. "You talk to my sister, don't you?"

"Yeah. Cool little hermana argentina."

"You guys must not have talked about me because you wouldn't be drooling while staring at my chest."

"Huh?" I bit my lip, discreetly trying to search for any saliva.

He started laughing.

"Real funny," I jeered as I swiftly zoomed into the bathroom and locked the door. I didn't know if he was still at the door or not, but my heart was pounding.

I needed a shower.

Once I was presentable, I came into the kitchen – Sebastian was already gone. Marco and Liz were at the table. Their mother went to get ready for work.

There was already a place sent for me – food and all. "It's nice to see you with clothes on, Marco," I spoke before taking a bite.

Liz coughed over her orange juice.

"Are you okay, Liz?" I asked, concerned.

"Liz?" Marco repeated. "Is that what she has you calling her?" Then, he started laughing. It wasn't a nice like Edward. Marco's was callous.

"I like her nickname," I smiled, trying to cheer Liz up. "Marco, stop laughing at your sister."

He muttered, "Okay." He brought his gaze to his sister. "íPerdón!"

Ana, in a pants suit, came back to the table to grab her coffee mug. She smiled and greeted us before turning to me. "Bella, you are going to go to the university with Marco and then, come to the office with me."

"The Buenos Aires Herald," I clarified, smiling.

"Yes," Ana spoke. "You will be coming with me to begin as an intern. But it won't help you much with your Spanish," she frowned, looking between Liz and me. "I heard way too much English from you, two. When in Rome or should I say Buenos Aires…"

I laughed, though there were many people in Argentina who spoke English fluently. "I understand" – Ana waited – "yo comprendo."

**P.S. Oh, and if you're from the Twilight Saga forum, I want to know how you are! And I listened to Bajofondo to write this chapter. If you have any music suggestions, let me know.**


	22. Una Cita con Marco, A Date with Marco

**Okay, so it took me longer to write this chapter. And about the Spanish in the text. I think I provided enough context clues – what teachers always want us to look for – for you to figure out the meanings of the words. I hope. Compromise: If you don't understand the spanish, don't worry about it. If you do, then you do. The Spanish is just for added effect. And if know the language well and notice something off, please PM or review me with the error so I can change it. Thanks, er...Gracias!! **

* * *

**Chapter**** 21: Una Cita con Marco (A Date**** with**** Marco)**

"Bella," He whispered in my ear. "_Bella._" I groaned at the recognition of the voice: Marco. "Bella…"

Peeping out my dark lashes, I saw a grinning Marco standing dangerously close to me while I lay on my bed. I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. But as I rose, I saw the why I had slept. Studying. Studying the material I had not only gotten from school, but from Ana's job as well. I didn't know the day affected me as much as I did. But before I knew it, I was out like a light with a textbook posing as a pillow.

Embarrassed that I had been caught so…vulnerable, I quickly pushed the reading material aside and straightened up the ruffled spread, trying to cover up my gaffe. But Marco's silent laughter did little to help the situation. If anything, it made me feel worse, and the rosy cheeks I was already sporting probably resembled a tomato.

"You know, you could have knocked," I grumbled as I boisterously stacked up the books into a corner on my dresser, not bothering to make eye contact.

"_Hice_," he admitted. "I knocked, but you didn't answer. So, I came back later and then I heard…_una voz_."

When he said that, I had stopped dead in my tracks. He had _heard_ me? Talking in my sleep? Okay, so I knew I did it. Alice used to tease me about it. Edward commented on it. But of all people, Marco heard me? Why couldn't Liz have peek in on me so this would be less humiliating?

"What was I saying?" I choked out, keeping my back to him though I was watching his expressions from the mirror.

He shrugged. "Nothing important. You were just mumbling. But then I heard my name, so I came in, but you were sound asleep."

"Was that all I said?" I bit my lip in anticipation.

"More or less," he concluded. "But are we going to head out esta noche or do you want to study?" he asked me, obviously switching the subject.

Going out? Tonight? "Sure," I smiled. "Just let me, er, get ready."

He chuckled. "That's fine. Just come get me when you're done." Then, he walked out, quietly closing the door behind him.

That was when I panicked. I pressed my palm to my lips and let out my small, but necessary shriek. After fifteen seconds, the panic ended, I removed my deadening hand from my mouth, and resumed a normal life. I sighed. _Come on, Bella. This isn't as big a deal as you make it. _

That's right. It wasn't. I was just going to…_hang out._ Yeah, hang out.

First thing I did was opened my room and call for Liz. I opened my mouth, but shut it when I remembered Ana's words. She wanted me to practice my Spanish. So, come here would be…

"Liz, ven aquí." Down the hall, I saw the bouncy teen poked her head out of me. Liz casually sauntered out of her room until I beckoned her to hasten her steps. She quickened. Finally, she was in my room and I let the door click shut behind me. "Okay, Liz, help me out. Dress me!" I pleaded.

Taken aback by my urgent request, apprehension rose in her tone and face. "Uh, Bella…"

"How do I dress?" I asked, ignoring her nerves.

"Es fácil. You wear clothes," she giggled, clearly over the shock I caused.

"No, it is not easy. I need something to wear out…with your brother."

A wicked smile cast over her lips as Liz narrowed her eyes. "Oh. So, you have una cita con Marco_._ ¡No creo!"

"I do not have a date. Marco is just taking me out."

Liz stared with disbelief until she gave up, shrugging away the conflict. "Whatever you say, Bella," she muttered as she went over to the closet. She opened the doors. "¿Qué vas a llevar?" she pondered. Then, she sucked her teeth. "Bella, Bella, Bella. You know I'm anticipating Edward's arrival. I can see the storm a-brewing. Riña."

As she spoke, I rushed to her side, my eyes opened in terror. "No, Liz. Edward doesn't need to be informed of tonight. Don't say anything. I couldn't imagine what he would conclude to."

"Okay, okay," Liz giggled. "I won't say anything to Edward, but I still need to get you dressed. Where is Marco taking you?"

"Yo no sé. I haven't the slightest. All I know is that we are going out."

Liz frowned and then turned back to my limited selection of clothes. She whipped through the hangers of garments as if none were pleasing to her. But soon, she flipped back two hangers and pulled something out. While handing me a flowing skirt and a nice blouse, Liz said "This should be cool enough to wear. And it is cute, too. But don't let him take you anywhere high up…unless you want to give people a peep show."

"No, I rather not," I smiled. "But thanks, Liz."

"De nada. Es no problema." She smiled back, heading for the door when she turned around. "You are now obligated to tell me all about it when you come home. I don't care what time it is. Just knock cinco veces." Liz demonstrated against my door the unique pattern consisting of five knocks. "¿Claro?"

"Claro."

Once Liz stepped out, I slipped on the garments in silence. I had no idea what to expect from neither the date nor Marco. I sighed. I will just have to make the best of it.

I came to Marco's door – my lungs restricting the flow of oxygen – and knocked. Three detached raps. Afterwards, I waited for him to come out. When the door finally opened, my lips sucked a quick breath. "Well, at least you are doing better at wearing clothes in my presence," I said.

Marco chuckled and smiled as he continued to button up his shirt. "I have been working on that. So, are you ready?"

I nodded slowly, still trying to disrupt the image of Marco from my vision. Why was this so unnerving? I thought seeing Marco, clad in a towel, would have caused this type of shock. But no…it had to be his actions.

"Bella, it's time to go. ¡Vamos!" Marco called as he moved past me down the hall. Hurriedly, I followed behind him. We were almost to the door when Marco stopped and turned back to his room. I didn't know whether to follow him or not, and before I could make that decision, he was back with an object in his right hand. "Think fast!"

"No, no, no," I begged as he put his arm up. Reflexively, I cupped my hands out, shutting my eyes as I waited for the object to fall in my hands…or around me. No cracking sound escaped from an impact with the floor. No clatter. But I did hear a soft thud as something heavy fell into my hands. My eyes widened to the sight of a camera. Not just any camera – this was a professional Nikon camera. And Marco was standing in front of me when he dropped into my hands. And here I thought he was going to throw it.

"Mi madre thought it would be best if you document your stay, so she told me to give this to you." He shrugged. "Just a gift from her."

"Gracias," I whispered, eyeing the expensive gift in my hand. I barely knew Ana, and she already gave me something I didn't deserve. If it wasn't rude, I'd have handed it back, not accepting the gesture. But the deed was done. This camera was mine. I put it around my neck where it hung with the necklace from Edward. "Well, let's get a move on, we are losing valuable night time here," I smiled.

"Do you do that a lot?" Marco asked as we navigated the streets. The city was still alive with people as Marco led the way.

His voice startled me from my thoughts. "Um…sorry. What?"

He chuckled, taking my hand. "Daydream, zone out."

"Oh," I whispered. "I was just thinking."

"May I ask about what?"

"Uh…well, you know," I mumbled, feeling my face flush as I looked at my traveling feet. "I was pondering over Edward and how I hope another hasn't caught his eye." I chuckled at how ludicrous that thought was.

Marco laughed as well. "That's pretty funny. But I think Edward needs to be more concerned by another guy catching _your_ eye."

"He doesn't need to worry about me."

Marco just smiled as I remembered he had my hand. Suddenly, his hand felt too hot for me as if I was holding a burning coal. I didn't know what to do with the slight discomfort. If I pulled my hand away, Marco would definitely notice. But how much longer could I hold it?

Slyly, I pulled my hand from his touch and played with my hair. I should have thought to pull it up in a ponytail or a bun because of the humidity, but down and out would just do for now.

Marco didn't seem to notice my move.

I looked out at the faces of the people I passed. Everyone smiling and greeting the strangers that walked by them.

One little girl with blond hair waved at me and cheered, "Hola."

I smiled and waved back. "Hola." Much different than back home. In Seattle you could pass by thousands of people and would only have two strangers actually acknowledge you. But here in Buenos Aires – or better yet, most of the world – everyone, strangers and familiars, were acknowledged and greeted.

Marco smiled and greeted people that past us. "So, do you want to be a tourist? I will be your expert?" he grinned at me.

"Well…" I sort of wanted to be like everyone else. I wanted to feel like I belonged here, and was not just here for an extended stay.

"Bella, once in a lifetime," he charmed.

"Okay," I giggled. "But only if I get to know my guide first."

He nodded willingly as we walked to the corner of this street. "Well, you know my name and my family. So, I think this would be easier if you asked me what you wanted to know."

I swallowed. I didn't know what I wanted to know. "Um. Did you always live in Buenos Aires?"

"Born and raised a porteño." His voice had pride in it. "Of course, you know my parents own an estancia, a ranch, outside of Buenos Aires. We have horses and a few cattle. But nothing big. The horses are usually used for polo, but I'm not really a big fan of it, so I stick to just riding."

"You ride. Horses." I stared at him. "Is your family wealthy?"

"Uh…I guess you could say that. We don't go around boasting about it. Most of it is inherited from deceased relatives, _parientes muertos_. But I didn't think you would be so surprised because Edward's family es rico."

I stopped walking for a moment to let my brain reiterate his comments in my head. "Edward's family…is rich?"

"Well, yeah," Marco chuckled. "Edward didn't…tell you?"

"No," I pouted. "But then again, I never asked him how much his family had."

"I knew it. I'm going to inform you. Edward is loaded. Mucho dinero. The house he lives in?"

I nodded for Marco to continue.

"Parents bought as a graduation gift. His ex-girlfriend, Cindy, knew he was rich. That is why I suspected she stayed with Edward. But then we all learned that she seeing someone behind Edward's back. She moved out…well more like he gently kicked her out. She got married, last I heard. But Edward was so broken up that he said he wouldn't let anyone know that he had money. You know the studio?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"That's in Edward's parents' name, along with a few others as an investment. Mr. Johnson was one of the original investors who runs the studio now. But once he retires, the studio would be Edward's."

"Wow."

"Yeah. When the studio first got started, Edward's mother, Esme, did a layout of how she wanted it to look. Since Carlisle was a doctor, he wasn't able to be as involved with the plans as his esposa. Esme taught classes and ran the studio as if it was her business. Mr. Johnson became her replacement while she was away at competitions. He always considered Esme his hija because she was so young. And he did love her like she was his daughter.

"Anyway, I met Edward when he was traveling with his mother. And instantly, we were friends. I taught him some Spanish, and eventually he became fluent because of Esme. We stayed in touch. They would visit us while we stayed in the estancia. I taught Edward how to ride a horse. You know, I could teach you, too."

"Really?" I smiled. "That would be so cool."

"Yeah, so don't feel bad if Edward didn't tell you he had money to spare. He was doing it for himself and so he didn't fall into the same predicament he was in years ago. By now, I thought he would have told you. You seem to be special."

"How can you tell?" I teased him, not really expecting an answer.

"Because you're wearing his mother's dance necklace, her favorite sapphire amulet. He has a couple of baubles that he might give to someone he knows, but never anything from his mother. How did you, two, meet?"

"Uh…my best friend Alice coerced me into taking Tango lessons with her. Ended with Edward as a partner. Eventually, we…" I shrugged as I trailed off. Wasn't it evident that Edward and I were together?

Marco grinned. "Huh. Well, what about Alice, su amiga major?"

"Oh," I chuckled. "We share an apartment back at home. She is much like your sister. A gossip who could sustain off of telenovelas."

He rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth loves drama. Sometimes, though, she has to create it."

"Hmm. Okay, okay, let's get back to you. We have strayed so far off track," I giggled.

"Where did we last leave off?" he asked as we approached an open courtyard area.

"Where are we?" I whispered in awe.

Marco took my hand again, but this time I didn't mind. "This is where your tour begins."

A vast majority of our night had been spent going over famous landmarks that were noted all over Buenos Aires. The heart of the city was the Plaza de Mayo where we stayed the longest, looking over historic buildings. My favorite was the Casa Rosada, the government's Pink House. I made sure I snapped lots of photos of that. But our night had to close somewhere.

"Marco, it has been fun, but what else is there to see? I feel like I trekked all over," I voiced as we walked past several cafés. People were casually enjoying themselves as the held intimate conversations with their familiars.

"Last stop for the night. We are going to stop in one of these cafés, and you are going to drink maté," he smiled.

I frowned. "Isn't that high in caffeine?"

"Yes."

"I don't do caffeine…or alcohol."

He snorted as went into one of the smaller shops on the street. "I know for a fact that you had a copa de vino. And you didn't protest alcohol then."

"Okay. So, I do drink alcohol, but not all the time. And I only had one glass of wine."

"So, what's wrong with having some maté? I can't hurt."

I shrugged. It couldn't. The worst that could happen was that I would be strung out on caffeine. "Okay."

As I sucked down the tea from a tube, Marco started to ask questions. "So, you're from Washington, right?"

"Yep. Lived in Forks, moved to Seattle."

"Forks?" he questioned.

"Yeah, small town in a small world."

Marco laughed. "How was it with mi madre?"

I huffed out a breath as I recalled the day I had. "Your mom is one tough cookie. She showed me around the office, but as soon as that was over. I was working." I remembered when I first stepped into the main room. Immediately, I could hear the cacophony of clashing sounds – telephones ringing incessantly, fingers rapping at the keyboards, murmurs of voices, papers shuffling. Individually, the sounds were annoying. But together, they created harmony of work. Ana gave me a desk in her office. But I didn't even have a chance to marvel at it before Ana stacked books on my desk and assigned me the job of collecting deadlines and reading the material.

"That's Ana for you. She has been that way for years. In some ways, I think she is tougher than mi padre. But that is just her personality. Don't ever cross her, though."

"I will try not to."

"So, you what do you want to do when you get out of school?"

I shrugged. "Write, travel, and make a living. I wouldn't mind having a job that encompassed all of those. What do you want to be?"

"I'm going to school to be a doctor."

"That doesn't answer my question. Edward went to school to be a doctor and now is teaching dance to me. So what do you want to be?"

He leaned away from me as he cogitated over my question. "Hmm…I want to be…a doctor. Sometimes, I just don't know whose dream I am living: my father's or mine. I want to help people. I like assisting people. And being a doctor is a highly regarded career."

"So, you have nothing else that would make you happy?"

Raising an eyebrow at me, Marco smirked. "While we are questioning mine, let's question yours? Are you happy? ¿Estás contenta?"

"Of course, I am happy," I answered, finishing off the tea. If Edward was here, I would be happier, but if wouldn't be fair for me to have everything. Yet.

"Okay. I give you that," he smiled. "As for my hobbies, I like to play fútbol, ride horses, and…torment my little sister."

"You know, she isn't so little. Liz is practically a woman."

Marco frowned at my words. I guess that wasn't the first time he has heard the words about his sister.

"Okay, so _mujer_ is a little strong. Liz is a young lady."

"Elizabeth is really happy you're here," he said, ignoring my previous words. "I have never seen her…glowing so much. Now, I can't even get under her skin anymore. What have you done?"

"Nothing but been myself. I'm just…special."

"Yes, you are," he muttered, gazing directly into my brown eyes. I couldn't help but look away blushing. Marco cleared his throat and chuckled, "I would let you visit one of the clubs, but you need rest. So, let's head back."

We were strolling down the beautiful streets when I asked Marco, "So, you know Tanya as well?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "My sister can't stand her, though."

"Why?"

"Elizabeth had a small crush on Edward," he began. In my head, I was thinking _small_ was an understatement. "Tanya tuvo celo."

"Tanya was jealous of your sister? I mean, your sister is pretty and all, but she is…_young_."

"Yeah, well, nobody suspected Tanya's jealousy except my sister. And she confronted Tanya about it. Everything blew up out of proportion. Edward, as always, came to save the day."

I poked Marco in the shoulder, as I demanded, "Where were you when this was going on?"

"Watching," he chuckled which abruptly stopped when he saw I wasn't joining him. "What has Tanya done to you?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I grumbled. "All I can say is that I can empathize with your sister. I know exactly how that feels. What do you think of Tanya?"

He shrugged, thrusting his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Can't really say much. She has her insecurities like the rest of us, but deep down I know she is not that horrible. I don't know her as well as Edward, but she doesn't seem that bad."

"THAT BAD?" I burst. "Tanya is…_Tanya_. She is one of the foulest creatures I ever met."

Staring at me as if I was crazy, Marco slowly started to walk ahead of me. I sighed and rushed back up with him.

"Lo siento. I didn't mean to get all…emotional over that. Tanya is…okay, I guess. I want to like her, but I can't."

"Maybe you just have to try harder," Marco mentioned. "And don't ever have another emotional outburst again. I thought I was going to have to run from the _gringa loca_."

"¿Gringa?" I repeated with confusion. Marco stopped walking as he noticed I wasn't keeping pace. "What is a gringa?"

Marco sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's just a term that we use."

"For what?"

"For Americans. It's not 'politically correct' but it isn't a big deal. So, come on so we can go home."

So, I am a gringa. But soon, I will be a porteña.

I rejoined Marco at his side. I looked over to see _la orquesta_ playing in the streets, people dancing to their music. "So, Marco do you dance?"

He laughed. "That's Elizabeth thing. I dance, but not anything elaborate. I can do a couple of social steps. I prefer the faster tempos. Anything too slow, and my feet get tangled."

"Wow. That sounds like me except I just don't dance. Well, until recently. Would you…dance with me?" I whispered my question to him, so I wasn't sure if he even heard me. Breathing quickened, heart racing, I wasn't sure I wasn't going to be able to endure this silent moment of torture.

"Bella," he sighed.

I could feel the rejection pounding against the exteriors of my mind. "It's okay," I whispered.

"No, Bella. I am not a great dancer, but I would be honored to have a dance with you," he whispered to me. His hand gracefully clasped mine as he led me to the small gathering of people. A smile played on my lips as I looked at the other couples swaying to the beautiful rhythms that the instruments created. Marco smiled back as he held my back and I, his shoulder. When I was too caught up in the music, I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes, imagining that I was in Edward's arms.

**I have another chapter, but it's not _complete. _I might post because you guys waited so patiently.**


	23. Telefono, Telephone

**Not much spanglish in this chapter. And it's really short.**

**Chapter**** 22: Telefono**

I had been working for Ana for a week. The longest, but most rewarding week of my life so far. As an intern for an editor, it was my job to assist in this task. Ana would hand me a copy of an article she read over and ask for my opinion on it. Sometimes we agreed on the work that needed to be done. Sometimes we didn't. But it was nice how Ana valued my views.

But there was one article that was stumping her. Frustrated, Ana asked me with her equanimity slowing fading, "Isabella, could you get me a coffee, please?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied as I exited her office with her mug in search for the coffee pot.

When I came back, Ana – calmness restored – was leaving her office. She spotted me and smiled. "Gracias, niña. Oh, telefono. You have a call on line three." Ana walked past me, meanwhile I stepped into her vacant office with the receiver of the phone cradle.

Slowly, I walked over to her desk and took the phone in my hand, pressing it up my ear. "Is-Isabella Swan sp-speaking," I stammered.

"It's so nice to hear your voice, again."

"Edward," I gasped. "Oh, Edward. I miss you."

"I miss you, too. But it has only been a week."

"I know, and I still have three months and three weeks until I can see you again." I twirled the coiled cord around my index finger absentmindedly.

"I can't wait either," Edward admitted. "But before we know it, we will be together, again. So…how do you like the Vargas family?"

"This is really a small world, Edward. But I love the family. I already feel like I am one Ana's children. They have to be the hospitable family in the world. And guess what? My student guide is Marco."

"Marco? Wow, what a coincidence."

Now, that Edward said that, I was a little skeptical about the coincidence of my guide also being part of my host family that Edward arranged. Then, a thought occurred. How far would Edward use his money to ensure that I was safe? "Yeah, a coincidence."

"So, you must have met Elizabeth?"

"Yes," I giggled. "She is a mini-Alice – sort of a misnomer because she is so much taller than Alice. She said you are _muy guapo_. Can't say I disagree."

Edward chuckled. "Yeah, she is one of my many fans," he joked.

"So, you're movie star, now? With those looks, fancy steps, smooth talk, and oodles of cash, it's no wonder woman are tripping over their feet to touch you." I wanted to bite my tongue, now.

"Bella, who told you?" Shocked was he.

"Marco did," I blurted out. "But he didn't mean to. We were talking about their ranch and horses and I asked were they rich. He said yes, but he didn't think that I would be shock because you were. And that's it. But it's okay, Edward, because I don't care. Actually, I would rather you didn't spend any money on me, because that would tipped the balanced scales. Even though they aren't proportional at all. You have already given me so much of _you_. I don't think I can accept another thing from you…except for your mother's amulet. It's really beautiful. Almost too beautiful for me."

"Bella take a breath," Edward advised. I stopped talking, letting my huffs inform him that I was still there. "I should have told you, anyway. It was my fault. But that cat's of the bag, and now I can be myself."

"Yourself?" I said breathlessly.

"Well, you _know_ me, but now my world is open to you as well. You can even meet my filthy, stinking rich parents."

"Your friends at the dinner party – are they wealthy, as well?"

"Yes…their parents and mine…did he tell you about the studio?"

"Marco told me everything, the studio, and all. Does Tanya know about…?"

"Naturally, she would. I told her. She went crazy, pounding me with questions. I think that is one of the reasons why she was attracted to me."

"Your money was never a factor to me," I assured.

"I know." There was a smile in his voice. "And I love you so much. I miss you. I miss your soft, warm cheeks under my fingertips; your full lips shaping with mine; your hips, your womanly curves between my hands and I knew they were mine."

"And you are mine." There was a cough on the line. "Edward, are you sick?"

"No," he answered.

"Did you cough?"

"No. Bella, what's going on?"

"Huh." I always heard rumors from Charlie about our government tapping our phones when we dial internationally. But I never thought I would _know_. Line Three in Ana's office was her private line; there was no way it was someone at work.

At that moment, my immature side wanted to start a sarcastic conversation about how Edward and I were smuggling contrabands into the United States from Argentina. But maturity reasoned out as I thought about Edward and me actually getting into some serous trouble. Not only endangering ourselves but our loved ones, as well.

"So, what have you done since you been away?" Edward asked, obviously veering away from my questions.

"I have been going to school and work. Hanging out with Marco…a lot."

"Marco is very interesting. One of my best friends. Great guy," Edward said, sounding more like he was talking to himself. "So, how do you like it?"

"Edward, I didn't do anything," my confession cried. "We just went into town, walking and dancing. It was nothing, I swear."

There was silence on the line.

"Edward?" I whispered.

He sighed, as if he was being thawed. "Bella, you and Marco having fun doesn't bother me, but that wasn't what I was referring to. I wanted to know how you like Argentina."

"Oh," I laughed. "Argentina is hot right now, but very beautiful. It's the past and present balanced just right. Me gusta. I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life here. What is going on at home? No explosions?" That one just slipped.

Edward chuckled. "No. No explosions, except if you count the one from Alice. She's going insane here."

"What? Why? What's happening?"

"Nothing. But she is making Tanya's costume dress for the competition as one of her projects. I didn't believe it until she burst into the studio one day with a fabric tape measure and tomato-looking pin cushion. That was –"

"Mary Alice," I giggled under my breath. "Alice gets like that sometimes. You just have to work around her insanities."

"Got you," he laughed.

"What about Jacob?"

"Jacob has been well. He and I talk – more or less about you. Pretty cool guy. Easy to like…"

"So what have _you_ been up to?"

"No good. Really, I only danced, slept, and ate. Without you, my life is dull. There is nothing entertaining here. I might just pack up and leave for Buenos Aires in the morning."

"Hmm? I like that idea," I smiled.

"But in reality, I won't. I have a job to perform. So, Seattle is where I will stay."

I grimaced at his comment, thinking how selfish I would sound if I pleaded for him to come now. "When you come, you have to see the city with me and we have to dance in the streets. And...I just won't let you out of my sight."

"I wouldn't want to be away from you."

"Edward," I whispered. "It's just so...different. When I wake up, I want to hear Alice moving about making coffee. After school, I want to smile and thinking about seeing you. I want my old life to come with me."

"You sound a little homesick," he remarked.

"Well, if you were here, it would make this hurt less. Now, don't get me wrong. I love it here, but sometimes, it is just nice to want to wake up in your bed, in your home, in your city."

"I have felt like the way many times when I was traveling as a child. But you know, I had a teddy."

"A teddy? Edward, that sounds really cute."

"Yeah, well Peter - my teddy bear - went with me. Now, he resides with Elizabeth because she wanted it."

"I'll ask for it and think of you. But thanks, Edward. You know what I dream about?"

"What?" he chuckled.

"You," I giggled.

"You aren't away from my thoughts either. I love you, Bella."

Ana walked back into the office with an empty mug. She looked over at me with her eyebrows rose in speculation. "Uh, Edward, I have to get back to work. I talk to you soon. I love you."

As I replaced the phone on the hook, Ana chuckled while seating herself to the same article that had caused her aggravation. "You love him, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," I giggled. "Edward is…amazing."

"He was such a sweet kid. His parents raised him right. I remember when I first met him. He was a niñito. So small, but still had a smile that could rival all. Ah, it pleases me to see him mature." Then, she looked the article on her desk and the mug in her hand. "But enough chitchat, it's time to get back to work. More coffee and editing."

I giggled, retrieving her mug and continuing with my duties at hand.


	24. Mi Cama es Su Cama, My Bed is Your Bed

**A/N: I live in Florida and you know we had that HUGE overgrown thunderstorm – Tropical Storm Fay – roll through. Yeah, so this chapter was done long before, but the horrible weather impeded in posting. Can you believe it? I go to school one day and then…BOOM, no school the next two days! I just got off of vacation; I don't need another one. If you live in Florida - especially in 2004 - you know how irritating these storms can be. Fortunately, nothing major happened in my area. **

**Thanks to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting, and alerting this story. I appreciate it All! Thanks to GreekgodEdward, Love EC, and (if I forgot you, I'm sorry )for the ayuda.**

**So, this chapter was inspired by the alarming amount of reviewers who were curious about the mysterious cough in the background. So, a whole 'nother problem has sprouted from it, just know this is not a counter chapter to Telefono. THIS IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! **

**For all you guys who are struggling with Spanish – you know who you are – this is a special no Spanish chapter, except for the chapter title – because of POV(s). But don't get too comfortable. I didn't originally plan to do this, but I love my drama, so…muhahahahaha!**

**Or better yet. ****HA, HA, HA, HA…you know my Mandar laugh.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 23: Mi Cama es Su Cama (My Bed is Your Bed)

**EDWARD**

I was coming home from the downtown grocery store; Tanya and Alice like to come over for dinner. In fact, Alice has spent almost all her evenings at my house until Jasper came to pick her up. Her first excuse was that she was scoping out the place for its extreme home makeover. I accepted that. But now, Alice came over for Tanya. A weird bond developed, one that sprung from clothes and shopping.

I jiggled the keys into my front door as I balanced the brown bag of food in my arms. Coming inside, I knew something was off. The house was uncharacteristically lit. I never kept lights on because I preferred to open all the curtains and blinds to let the natural sunlight pour in.

But lights were on.

I didn't know what to make off this phenomenon as I placed my bag on the counter. At first, I thought there could be an intruder in my house. That made me freeze. But there was no force entry. That meant little to me. I went back to the front door and grabbed a long umbrella there, holding it up as a shield against any weapon the intruder could use. But if there was a gun, my umbrella would be futile.

In the end, I kept the umbrella for defense. I stalked around the living room. No one was hiding. No one was waiting to ambush. So, I proceeded into my bedroom.

I looked around and nothing seemed to be out of place. Even Bella's Build-a-Bear was still sitting upright in the position I left it – Alice gave it to me after I told Bella about Peter.

Nothing was taken. I was a bit puzzled by that…until I heard the cacophonous chord echoing from my music room. Vigilantly, I made my way down the hallway towards the music room where the source of commotion escaped. One thought occurred. If I really thought someone was in my house, why didn't I pick up the phone and dial 911?

While my mind complained about my potentially risky mistake, my body continued to make its way to the room. At the door, I heard another sound. Someone had hit the play button because music exploded from behind the door. But it didn't play long. About three seconds later, the noise stopped.

"And stay off," the intruder hissed.

I threw the door opened and saw a short pixie-like woman glaring at my stereo. "Alice, what are you doing here?" I sighed

She wasn't stunned by my entry. No, she was laughing. "Whoa, there. No need for violence. Edward, drop the weapon."

I looked at my hand, knuckles white from gripping the umbrella. It fell slack at my side. "How did you get in?"

She twirled something shiny on the end of her index finger: a key. "You gave me one when I was planning the dinner party. Told me to use it for emergencies."

"And what emergency involves you coming into my house and playing with my stereo."

"A fashion emergency," she smiled. "Tanya and I are going over a fitting today. And you need to help."

I chuckled. "I'll think that you, two can make sound decisions on your own. Count me out." I left Alice playing with my music as I went to put up the food in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

As I opened it, Alice came out the back. "It's Tanya," she said matter-of-factly.

"Edward," Tanya smiled. "What's for dinner?"

I laughed. "Chicken. Since when did my place become the hang out spot?"

"Since Bella became your girl," Alice giggled as she took Tanya's hand. Both of them came to my couch and sat down.

"Well, I can't have too much estrogen in my house. Alice – call Jacob and invite him over," I instructed as I put up a container of strawberries.

"I'm on it," she responded. "By the way, have you spoken to Bella recently?"

"If meaning yesterday, then yes," I smiled. "It's been two months since she has been gone."

"I know. I miss my roommate," Alice sighed as she dialed Jacob's number. "Jake," she spoke into the phone. "Where are you? ...Right around the corner…Great!...Chicken, I know." She made a face in my direction. "But can we really complain? ...See you in a minute. Bye." Alice clicked off and pranced around the room until she grabbed Tanya's hand, saying in an imitation of my voice, "Tanya, dance with me."

Tanya laughed as she and Alice danced playfully in my living room. The doorbell rang and I went to answer it; Jacob was on the other side, grinning.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted.

"Nothing, man. Just have a house full of women, the usual," I answered.

"Oh yeah, that's the usual. Have you talked to Bella recently?"

"Yeah," I said as I let him pass. "But I still haven't forgiven you for alarming her when you coughed in the background."

"Sorry," Jacob apologized sheepishly. "I had a tickle in my throat. It just came out. She's probably forgotten all about that."

"Yeah, yeah. That's exactly why I don't talk to her when you guys are over here," I laughed as I started pulling out ingredients to make dinner.

"Hey, you can't hog Bella for yourself," Jacob pointed out. "She is as much as ours as she is yours. We deserve a little Bella time as well. You have to call her during dinner tonight. We want to talk to her, too."

"Fine by me."

Jacob went into the living room to be entertained by Alice and Tanya while I proceeded to prepare something for us all. We all had established a family. No longer was the animosity between Bella and Tanya – if Tanya behaved herself, so did Bella. Alice assumed she could come in and out of my house without any consequences. And Jacob just came over to spend time with us. We were one big, happy Bella-loving family.

While the chicken was baking in the oven, I came to sit on the couch while Tanya came out of my bedroom with a dress – Alice's creation.

"Well, how do I look?" Tanya asked as she swirled around, posing in different angles.

"Hot," Jacob blurted out.

"You look very nice," I said smoothly, glaring at Bella's male friend. Jacob's eyes opened in shock as if he said nothing wrong. I sighed, turning back to our model and designer. "Tanya, it is a very flattering dress on you."

"Thank you," she remarked. "Okay, Alice, do what you have to do."

And Alice transformed. She took her tomato pin cushion and started to tack up the sides of the dress. She moved very proficiently as her fingers deftly touched the planes of the fabric where it hung loose. "Tanya, have you lost any weight?" she muttered.

"If anything, I should be gaining weight. With me eating over here, I should have packed on extra pounds."

"But you didn't," Alice noted disapprovingly.

"I know," Tanya sighed, as she smoothed down the dress. "Adrian and I have been at the gym, also. He says there is a cute guy there that keeps eyeing him, so I have to keep going with him."

I met Adrian once after Tanya admitted to the scheming she was doing. And the first I noticed was that Adrian was homosexual…and that he thought I was attractive. Not that there was anything wrong with it. But it was one thing to have Tanya harassing me, Adrian is another ball game. A game I didn't want to be part of.

"Well, don't go too much or you are going to wear yourself out, Tanya," Alice admonished. "I don't want this dress to be your funeral attire."

"It won't be," Tanya said sternly. "I will cut back on the stress on my body. I will eat more. I will do anything to stay healthy."

"You do that," Alice sighed. "Okay, I think I'm done. I will tailor it, again. Next time, you better be the same size, missy."

Tanya laughed as they both went back into my room; Jacob and I just remained on the couch.

"Why does it feel like every time they get together, we are ignored?" Jacob brought up.

I shrugged. "Isn't that how it is in general? Whenever women get together, aren't we ignored and talked about as if we aren't there?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Jacob laughed.

We were done with dinner – just enjoying each other's company – when I brought my phone out.

"Hello?" Bella asked.

"Bella!" Alice chimed. "Alice speaking."

"And Tanya."

"Jake."

"And Edward," I finished. "We all wanted to talk to you, so this is our round table discussion."

"Oh, you guys." Bella's voice was soft with awe. "That is so cool."

"Yeah. So, how is Peter?" Alice asked. "Is he good in bed?" Snickers rose from the table.

"Uh…Peter can't keep his paws to himself. I wonder if he learned that from someone. But, Peter and I are cool. He sleeps with me every night."

Jacob touched my elbow as he grinned. "I think you have some competition," he whispered.

"How is Elizabeth?" I asked.

"She's good. Still anxiously awaiting Alice's visit. Alice, you wouldn't believe how frightening similar you both are. But, I think you have a little edge on the crazy points." Alice giggled.

"And what about Marco?" The question surprisingly came from Tanya. At point of my life, I didn't even think that Tanya knew that Marco existed.

Bella must have been just as stunned because she didn't answer right away. "Well…Marco is just great. He is teaching me a lot of things. Can't wait to see everyone – familiar and new."

"That's cool," Jacob nodded. "So, have you ridden any motorcycles?"

"No motorcycles, but I have ridden horses. Marco taught me."

"We miss you," Jacob whispered into the receiver, though the call was on speakerphone. "A lot."

"I miss you, all, too. But hey, we are halfway there. When you, guys come I can show the city. And we can hang out all night. It will be like old times."

"That sounds like a plan," Tanya smiled. I reached out for the phone. "It looks like your man is getting impatient, so we are going to turn this conversation over to him."

"WE LOVE YOU!" they all shouted into the receiver.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" Bella shouted back.

Then, I clicked the phone so it would be just an intimate affair. "Love," I smiled.

"Edward, two months more and then I can kick Peter out of my bed."

"I don't know if he would appreciate that, Bella," I chuckled. "Peter and I have been through a lot. I promised him I wouldn't let any girl get in the way."

"Well, I will return him back to Liz," Bella said. "You know, I have very high _expectations,_ now," she teased.

"I will not be out done by a bear," I vowed. "I promise to make you happy in every way."

She giggled when I heard the doorbell ring. I was certain it was Jasper coming for Alice. "Excuse me," I mouthed to the group as I rose from the table to get the door. Bella was still chatting about something regarding Ana and a column when I opened the door. It wasn't at all who I was expecting.

The woman smiled at me. A familiar smile that cast a little warmth to my skin. Bella's voice became a blur as my mind raced to draw conclusions to why this woman was standing my in my doorway. Her hair was an atypical platinum blonde, but her eyes were still the hazel color I remembered. Last time I ever saw her, her hair was a chestnut color.

"Edward…? Edward. Edward!" Bella's voice called, sounding distant, from the phone.

I snapped out of my frozen state to answer her without letting my eyes off the woman at my door. "Um…Bella, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Edward. …Is there something wrong?" she asked with hesitation.

"No, sweetheart. I will talk to you, tomorrow. I have company. I love you," I murmured.

"I love you, too. Bye."

I hung up the phone and let my arm rest at my side, still staring. I couldn't greet her or touch her. I wouldn't let my mind even believe that she was real. But that was broken when I heard someone come up behind me.

"Edward…" Tanya's voice came nearer. "Who is that at the…? Door." Her voice fell flat when she saw the visitor standing in front of me. "It's just you," she sighed towards the vistor.

"It's nice to see you, again, Tanya."

"Uh…Edward, I think I'm going to go. I will have Jacob walk me out." But under her breath, I heard Tanya mutter, "And Bella thought I was the bad guy." Then, Tanya disappeared from my side.

"Could you excuse me for a moment," I said to the new guest. I hustled back to everyone to see they were ill at ease. "Everyone – go."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Jacob frowned. "But, I do want to see her and Bella duke it out. I think Bella has a sharp hook to match her temper."

Alice snapped at him. "We don't need you to encourage violence when there is already so emotional tension. But I am awfully curious to know how Bella will respond to this," she admitted. "I'm going to tell her."

"No one will tell Bella anything, because there is nothing to tell," I sighed. "Now, Alice, call Jasper and tell him to come get you."

"Already did," she smiled.

Jacob looked up at me, with a rueful smile. "Is that really the skank that you cohabited with?"

"Out!" I growled.

"I'm going, I'm going," Jacob grumbled with his hands up in submission.

Once I had my house cleared of the once happy guests, no interruptions kept me from talking to the familiar beauty in front of me. "Would you like to come in?" I asked her – she was still in the threshold of my front door.

"Thank you," she whispered as she stepped past me. She looked around at my house; Alice already started some remodeling through bursts of madness. "I see that you are in the midst of change."

"Yeah," I said, looking around at my home. I exhaled deeply and turned back to the woman in my house. "Cindy, why are you here? Why after all this time that you decided to come back?" My voice had risen, but Cindy just continued to smile as if nothing had ever broken. As if nothing had ever changed between us.

"Edward, you know I never meant to hurt you in any way. I was going to end that relationship, but you got involved too prematurely. Then, everything blew up in our faces. We argued and I left. But I found someone who I thought would make me happy, but he didn't. He hurt me, Edward. Almost as bad as I hurt you. I'm sorry for the way things turned out between us. I'm sorry for everything I did. Now, he kicked me out and I have no where us to go."

"Can't you go to your parents'?" I asked, closing the proximity between us.

She shook her head, releasing a small stream of water from her eyes. "No…they wouldn't understand. They would criticize me and…I don't want to hear that."

"Oh, Cindy," I murmured as I pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," she cried. "And now, I'm getting your shirt all wet."

I chuckled. "That's okay. I still have plenty more."

She chuckled, too. "So, is it okay if I stay here for a couple of days? You know, until I get back on my feet."

"You can stay here as long as you want," I whispered suddenly in her ear. "I'm here as long as you need me."

"Good," she smiled. "Because, I'm going to want you forever."

When she expressed that, I pulled back, realizing I was putting myself in a very dangerous quandary. "Cindy, you know I have a girlfriend?"

"You mean, that chick you were talking to you on the phone when you were staring at me?"

"Yes, if you mean that _woman_ I was talking to before you surprised me," I countered.

"What's her name?"

"Bella."

"Is she pretty?"

"Very much so."

"Prettier than me?" Cindy smirked.

Released her hands from me entirely and backed away into my room. "You are not going to turn this into a competition," I warned her.

"Alright," she chuckled.

"Now, you lived here and know where everything is. You can use the spare bedroom in the back. I don't know what has been done to it recently, but you can check. There are fresh towels in the linen closet down that way. You are free to use what you like."

"Where are you going?" she frowned.

I turned around to walk towards my room. "I'm going to bed," I sighed without looking back at her.

I changed into flannel pajama pants and laid in my bed with Bella's Build-a-Bear giving me the 'eye'. "I know, I know," I whispered to myself and the bear. "But she won't be here for long. And we have to learn to trust people. Can you understand where I am coming from?"

The bear just looked at me. Was I losing my mind?

"What do you know?" I muttered before I looked up at the ceiling, avoiding the glare from an animate object. What did _I _know? What did _Bella_ know?

I looked over at the nightstand where a phone resided as I pondered over whether to tell Bella about my guest. Should Bella know about Cindy coming back? Did it matter? Did I expect something to happen?

No.

I didn't call Bella, knowing that she would only start to panic. She would get herself all worked up until she would have a panic attack. No, it was safer to leave her in the dark for now. I huffed, hauling myself off of my bed to turn out my light and to attempt to fall asleep.

Seven minutes later, a soft knock sounded from my door. "Come in," I said, knowing Cindy was on the other side. Light and almost undetectable, her footsteps came closer to me.

"Edward, is it alright if I lay with you. I just need the warmth."

"Okay." I drew up on my bed to rest against the headboard. Cindy climbed over me and laid her head against my bare chest. A slight shock passed through me, but not nearly as intense as it was with Bella. Her hands cushioned her cheeks as she wiggled closer to me. The sheer fabric of her nightgown delicately smoothed over the side of my stomach, as she made herself cozy.

However, I wasn't as relaxed as she was. How could I be when I had my ex was spread over my bed, while my love was off in Argentina? I kept my hands locked over my abdomen.

"Edward?"

"Yes," I strained.

"Why are you so tense?"

Her question caught me off-guard. "What aren't you?" I questioned.

"Because you are here with me. Nothing is going to happen, Edward," she assured me.

"I…believe you," I replied. I was learning to trust her again.

"Good," she chuckled. A quiet moment passed. I could hear the steady breaths that passed Cindy's lips. I thought she was falling asleep until she said "Something is different about you, Edward."

"It's not my hair color unlike you," I said. "Is there anything else that has changed with you?"

"Besides the hair and the tattoo on my left…_ankle_," she emphasized. "I'm not physically changed. But there are more changes than you can detect. But you…you, Edward, are altered. Something with you has transformed, modified. I think it may be your new girl."

"May be," I whispered, knowing I was changed because of Bella.

"She's special, isn't she?" Cindy's words started to drawl as if sleep was catching up with her.

"Yes, she is."

"That's good. Well, I will see you in the morning." She reached up and kissed my cheek.

Impulsively, I bent down to kiss her colored hair. "Good night," I whispered.

**BELLA**

Phone calls from Edward came more frequent to my satisfaction. But today the phone conversation was abnormal.

It all started when my phone went off on the nightstand. It was late in the night, but I was up studying for class. "Hello?"

"Bella! Alice speaking." I knew that musical voice, but there were others.

"And Tanya."

"Jake."

"And Edward," my love finished. "We wanted to talk to you, so this is our round table discussion."

My hand lightly touched my mouth as I felt an 'awe' about to slip. "Oh, you guys," I said softly. "That is so cool."

Alice started off the conversation. "Yeah. So, how is Peter? Is he good in bed?" I could hear the quiet laughter in the background.

I looked over at the worn auburn-colored with cream underbelly teddy bear on my bed. "Uh…Peter can't keep his paws to himself. I wonder if he learned that from someone," I said, implying for Edward's sake. "But Peter and I are cool. He sleeps with me every night."

"How is Elizabeth?" Edward asked. Every time he called, he made a point to ask about her. Liz like the attention anyway.

"She's good. Still anxiously awaiting Alice's visit. Alice, you wouldn't believe how frightening similar you both are. But, I think you have a little edge on the crazy points." Alice's sweet giggles sounded from the phone.

"And what about Marco?" Tanya asked. I didn't suspect her and me to be on good terms, but this last two months changed the wind in our relationship. We were finally on good terms. But never did she ask about Marco. "Well…Marco is just great. He is teaching me a lot of things. Can't wait to see everyone – familiar and new."

"That's cool. So, have you ridden any motorcycles?" Jacob asked.

"No motorcycle, but I have ridden horse. Marco taught me." Actually, Marco has taught me so much more than I could have asked for. I learned how to ride horses and take care of them.

Jacob's voice brought me out of my reverie. "We miss you…a lot."

"I miss you, all, too. But hey, we are halfway there. When you, guys come I can show the city. And we can hang out all night. It will be like old times," I smiled.

"That sounds like a plan," Tanya said. "It looks like your man is getting impatient, so we are going to turn this conversation over to him."

Instead of Edward of the phone, a chorus of "WE LOVE YOU!" rang through the line.

"I LOVE YOU, TOO!" I shouted with a smiled.

"Love," Edward voice spoke.

"Edward, two months more and then I can kick Peter out of my bed." I more than just a normal reunion planned for Edward.

"I don't know if he would appreciate that, Bella," Edward chuckled. "Peter and I have been through a lot. I promised him I wouldn't let any girl get in the way."

"Well, I will return him back to Liz," I said. "You know, I have very high _expectations_, now."

"I will not be out done by a bear. I promise to make you happy in every way." I giggled, knowing I was going to trap Edward in his own words. "Ana and I were going over some articles today, and she said she had an editorial column that she could right on to fill space. Well…Ana offered me the space to write about my stay in Argentina. She said it would nice to have a foreigner's view of the city, so I am going to start writing! Isn't that exciting?"

No words of praise rang from Edward. The line was utterly silent. "Edward…? Edward. Edward!"

Silence.

At first, I thought we had disconnected. But then, Edward came back to the line, saying "Um…Bella, I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay, Edward. …Is there something wrong?" I was baffled by his words. I was always the one who hung up first.

"No, sweetheart. I will talk to you, tomorrow. I have company. I love you," he spoke softly.

"I love you, too. Bye." The line disconnected. Edward was gone again.

After I got over the initial shock of Edward's abrupt end of our conversation, I dropped the phone on my nightstand and looked over at the bear that now shared my bed. "Peter, what's up with Edward, tonight?" The small dots – the bear's eyes – stared at me as if the answer was that obvious. Of course, I didn't get it. "I don't know either," I pouted as I pulled back the covers of my bed. "Alright, Peter, it's time for bed." I slipped the bear under the covers, resting its head on the other pillows.

Yeah, I knew I was crazy. Here I was in my room with a teddy bear in my bed. And I was talking to it as if it was a real human, a child perhaps.

"Do you think…?" I started with an incomplete thought. "Nah."

I turned to look at the mass of stuffing and sighed. "I miss Edward, too," I whispered while I patted the bear's furry head. "But he will be with us soon."

I closed my eyes and finally drifted off to sleep when my brain started to paint a dream.

…I walked out the bathroom, wearing a lacy red nightgown. The lights were off as I came to room door where someone was waiting for me.

"You ready?" I said; my voice low and husky.

He made a guttural noise. I took that as my cue to stroll in, each foot stepping in front of the other.

Finally, I found the edge on the bed, and ran my hand over the sheets – soft and silky like Edward's voice. I placed one knee up and then, proceeded to crawl on all fours the rest of the way. I could see the depression on the sheets as my hands sunk in.

At last, my fingers touched a pant leg. I frowned in the dark. "You have to take these off," I instructed.

I could see him nodding in the dimness. "Why don't I turn the light on…make things easier?" But before I could reach the lamp by my bed, a hand shot out to grab my hand in a firm grip. "Not so rough," I giggled out. "Fine, no lights."

Soon, I felt the pressure of lips on my arm, making their way up to my shoulder where the strap. He pulled me down using his teeth to pull it down. I shivered as his teeth grazed my skin.

"That feels…good," I whispered. Then, he proceeded to the other shoulder to do the same thing. The garment dangled insecurely on my arms, letting cold ether rush between my bare skin and the fabric. But, his arms found me again as he kissed my throat. "Oh." My hands ran through his hair, but it was different. It was longer than I remembered. "Edward, have you been growing out your hair?" I asked.

He shook his head, then, met me in a kiss. It was more forceful than I was used to. But I liked it. Gravity seemed to change as my body was…rolling. He was rolling until he was on top, keeping my pinned under his weight. While he kissing me, my free arm reached out to find the lamp that was by my bed. I clicked it on. "You're not Edward!" I screamed, hitting Marco in the arm. "Get off!"

"But Bella, I want you," he whispered in my ear. "I can give you what you want."

"Really?" I asked breathlessly.

He smiled.

"Okay," I smiled, reconnecting with his mouth.…

I woke up with a start and my hand suppressing a scream. I looked over at Peter who just as frightened as I was. I turned my attention to the alarm clock – three-thirty in the morning. "Can you believe that?" I whispered in the dark. "Me and –"

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said, as I ran my fingers through my hair.

As if the nightmare was never-ending, Marco walked into my room. "Bella, are you alright? You were shouting." His expression was a mixture of pain and concern.

I shook my head as the tears pooled from my eyes. "I had a terrible nightmare, but it's gone now. You can leave."

Unaware of my apprehension, he continued to come into my room. "You look shaken up. Are you sure you will be fine?"

"No," I whispered. "Will…," I squeaked out, "you stay? Peter and I are awfully lonely." I couldn't believe that I was saying that.

"You want me to keep you company?" He sat on the end of my bed.

"Well, yeah, you were the source of my nightmare," I smiled blushingly.

He smiled as he came up towards the headboard to rest next to me, leaving Peter between us and my skin tingling. "So, what did I do in your nightmare that was so terrible? Did I boil puppies?"

I shrugged as the blush grew brighter. "It wasn't really a nightmare, per se. It was just…an unexpected vision. _Really _unexpected. I…you…and…" I stammered.

Marco chuckled, while he rubbed the sweat from my brow with the back of his hand. "Bella, you can tell me," he mentioned softly with a sincere smile.

"We're…friends, right?" I asked, looking for confirmation. He nodded. "And friends tell each other everything?"

"Only what you want them to know," he pointed out.

"Yeah," I muttered. Then, a sigh passed my lips. "Marco…I had a dream that I was with you and not Edward."

Marco wasn't looking at my eyes so I couldn't read his emotions. Finally, he spoke "Bella, you know that was just a dream. Nothing like that will ever happen. I won't allow it," he joked. "I wouldn't want Edward coming to punch me in the throat." He chuckled a little. "Now, I want to help you with some sweet dreams. I will stay with you and _Peter_ to make sure all your troubles stay at bay."

I curled my body closer to his, wanting to feel the comfort of his body next to me. My eyes were already drooping back. "Okay," I responded sleepily. "You can stay with me, tonight. You can stay every night." My speech was sounding more and more incoherent. "You know, Marco…I don't think I would be surviving if it wasn't for you…and Liz. You two" – a yawn broke through – "are like the best people ever. Edward couldn't have arranged something better. I love you guys so much. I love you…Marco."

"I love you, too, Bella," he said. "You make life much more interesting for all of us."

"You know, if I wasn't…dating Edward…I would hook up with…you."

"You're just babbling," he remarked with a smile in his voice. "But I would date you, too. Now, go to sleep so you could tell me about your dreams."

"I will…" – I yawned again – "Tell you…about them in the…morning."

"That's fine with me," Marco whispered in my ear before I succumbed into my body's desire to sleep.

**Okay, so you go and review. I promise you, I know what I am doing. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. **


	25. Una Linea Delgada, A Thin Line

**You already know…if it isn't right, tell me. I want to (breaks out into song) _Get it right. Get it right. Get it tight!_**

**Chapter 24: Una Linea Delgada (A Thin Line)**

**EDWARD**

I woke up to an empty bed.

_Where was Cindy?_

Panic overwhelmed me until I heard the roaring of the shower waters. Cindy was in the shower. But why could I hear the distinctive crash of the water on skin? It was when steam from the shower slowly came into the room that I realized Cindy left the bathroom door open.

I gulped, comprehending that she was standing in my glass walk-in shower naked. I didn't want to see her…revealed.

Quickly, I grabbed a nice shirt and a pair of jeans and rushed out of my room, eyes focused straight, and feet moving. But my train was quickly derailed when Alice was in front of me.

"Is breaking and entering part of your friendship package?" I asked crossly, a little peeved that she was here.

"What is she still doing here?" Alice inquired, with her arms folded her chest. She looked just as angry as I was.

"She needed a place to stay," I shrugged.

"And she is has been _staying_ for long time. Your ex girlfriend can't stay with you, Edward," Alice hissed. "Think about Bella. Would you want her sleeping with Marco?"

"I don't know," I whispered, lying.

"You do know," she snapped. "Does Bella have any idea she is here?"

"No, she doesn't," I said, defeated.

"And I know that girl in there can do far worse than what Tanya can do. And Bella and Tanya actually talk and know each other. _Cindy_ in there, she is like a foreign virus. Our little supposed panacea doesn't work in this case, Edward. So, you better make something happen…or I will."

"Okay, Alice," I sighed. "I will…talk to Cindy. Thanks for being concerned."

"I'm not doing this for you," she whispered. "I just don't want Bella to get hurt again."

Alice walked herself to the door just as Cindy was coming out of the room.

"Who was that?" Cindy asked as she pulled her shirt over her bare abdomen. "Was that your girlfriend?" she smiled.

"No. That was her best friend," I answered as I went into the kitchen. "And Cindy, I need to lay out some rules."

She frowned. "Edward, what's gotten into you? I knew you were different. But geez, you sound like my folks."

I ran my hair through my hair in frustration, before I gulped down a cup of water. "Cindy…things can never stay the same. I grew up and you did you. We had a relationship and you ruined it, okay? You checked out when you decided to mess around with another person. I found someone…and she loves me and I love her! I can't have her thinking that I was lying to her. She has been hurt before like I have. We both…I…I can't handle this."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't know I was cramping your style, Edward. I mean, I can change. I'm not the same Cindy you knew. I'm different. I can be different. Look, I have already changed my hair!" Her voice was almost pleading as flashed me a lock of her platinum–colored hair.

"Cindy…" I was shaking my head in disagreement. "I don't know. It's different, now. I supposed to meet her soon, and I have a competition. I have too many responsibilities, let alone adding you on top of them."

"I promise you won't even notice that I am here, Edward," she said quickly. Before I could protest, she stated, "I will do what you tell me to do, and I won't fraternize with anyone that you don't want me to do. I will just me like a ghost. Just let me stay a little while longer, Edward. That's all I ask for. _Please?_"

"You promise?"

"Promise," she smiled.

"You know what that entails right?"

"Well…no, actually," she admitted. "What do you want me to do?"

"Cindy, you know I would let you have whatever you want?"

"Yes," she smiled.

"But I think it's time for you to get a job," I declared. "If you want to get on your feet, you have to start somewhere. You can't stay in hiding from your…_husband_."

"Oh," she whispered. "Anything else."

"And…I don't think it's a good idea for you to sleep in my bed anymore. It's not right for us to put ourselves in that predicament."

"Girlfriend doesn't like you being shared with an ex?"

"My girlfriend doesn't know," I said a little defensively.

Cindy's eyes widen in surprise. "Edward, I was only kidding. But…I see that you have been keeping secrets from the _love of your life_." Her voice made the words _love of your life_ sound trifle. She stepped closer to me, laying a lone finger on my chest – her method of seduction she used on me time and time again. "If you don't want me to, I won't say a word. You know they say ignorance is –"

"Ignorance is bliss, I know," I promptly finished, moving her finger off of me as I remembered I said those words to Bella when she had a wardrobe malfunction. "Cindy, don't," I warned her.

"Edward," she smirked. Her hands wrapped around my neck. "What's one more secret?"

I pried her off me as gently as possible, which was hard to do when she was using all her force to hang on. "Another burden," I replied, moving out of the kitchen so I wouldn't be cornered like prey.

But Cindy was persistent; she followed right behind me. "Edward, you know you want me," she giggled.

I have heard those words before – Tanya had used them. "Cindy, I have no desire to have you any other way than as a _sister_." I crossed into my living room, but there she was. She was like a wildcat I couldn't shake off. "Cindy, you don't want to do this," I talked to her. "This could end very badly for the both of us."

She laughed. "Edward, nothing _bad_ could happen," she spoke as snuck closer to me. "We have a history, Edward. History that isn't finished, yet. I know you remember how I felt in your arms, how I felt against your lips. I know you remember me, Edward. You miss me, don't you?"

I nodded, swept up in reverie of the old days. "I do remember that we were happy," I whispered.

Cindy smiled. "I know you remember. Do you ever forget?"

"Unfortunately, no," I hissed. "Cindy, I am warning you. You are going to take this too far." But she wasn't taking me seriously; she was hugging her body close to mine and I was angry. "You have two seconds to remove yourself."

"What are you going to do?" she smiled, while she stroked my cheek.

"One," I growled. "Tw-" My countdown was cut off by the immediate aggressive contact of her lips crashing into mine.

**BELLA**

The summer sun was slowing bringing in autumn's breeze. This wasn't the first morning that I didn't remember anything from the previous night. I couldn't recall a dream nor a word exchanged between Marco and me.

And it was scary feeling.

It was like being intoxicated, complete with the loss of memory – the only difference was my body was rested, unlike if I was really under the influence. My body wasn't in any pain, but my mind was. For some reason, I wanted to remember. I wanted to know why Marco was in my bed for another night and why Peter was on my nightstand.

I looked over at Edward's bear, who was grimacing at me. A slight compunction flooded my emotions as I glazed at the doleful stuffed animal.

"I'm sorry," I mouthed to Peter. "I'll do better next time." I had to be going crazy because it seemed like the bear's expression was skeptical. I shook my head, dispelling the thought. Edward's bear actually communicating – how silly would that be?

Snores droned from the sleeping body next to me. I turned over to see Marco still lying atop of my sheets. This was just one of the many nights he spent in my room. But this time, I was on top of the sheets, too. I needed clues to find out what happened. I rose from my bed, checking the perimeter for anything out of the ordinary. I found an Anatomy textbook – Anatomía - on the floor at the foot of my bed. We must have been studying and fell asleep. Being too lazy to actually get out of bed and pick it up, I bent down and reached as far as I could – still too far.

Once or twice, my fingers brushed against the hardcover of the book, but I couldn't cling on to it. Finally, the book started slipping in my direction. However it wasn't the only thing slipping.

"Hey," Marco chuckled as he caught my leg. "You were about to crash into the floor." Gently, he began to pull me up back up in my arms when I launched at him. Surprised by my attack, he fell back on my pillows and collapsed on top of him.

"Um…Bella," Marco smiled. "You're crushing me."

I giggled, "I'm sorry for laying all my fifty thousand pounds on you," while I stumbled to get up.

"Let me help you," Marco suggested as he secured his hands on my arms when my room door opened.

Liz stood in the frame, petrified on what she encountered. I knew it looked bad. Here I was laying on top of her brother who was holding me in a very compromising way. To an outsider on the situation, it might have looked like Marco and I were going to….

A physical shiver rolled over me. "Liz, it's not what you think," I said cautiously. At this point, I don't why my native language didn't pour from my tongue, but the language I was practicing fluttered from my mouth. "Su hermano y yo estamos estudiando anoche. En mitad de la noche, nosotros nos quedamos dormido."

Liz just kept shaking her head in disagreement. "Bella, tu amas Edward. ¿Verdad?"

"Sí. Sí," I answered. "Marco y yo somos sólo amigos." At that, I pushed myself off of Marco who quickly rose from my bed.

Liz turned to her brother, "Marco – vaya," she said calmly. Marco nodded and walked out of the room, leaving me and his sister. Liz turned to me with a pained expression. "Bella, what are you doing? Sleeping with my brother?" Before I could say anything, she corrected, "Well, actually falling asleep in the same bed as my brother."

"Liz, you don't understand. I…Marco…nothing happened. All Marco and I did was sleep. That's all we ever do."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Liz questioned. "What else do you and my brother do? Do you eat lunch together everyday? Go out at night? Sleep in the same bed? Walk each other school? Whisper in the night? Do you like to be in his arms?"

I scowled at her catechization. I did and like all of those things. I liked…Marco. "Oh, I see what you mean," I muttered. "And…I think your brother likes me."

"You catch on fast. I thought you would have noticed by now. But humor me. What evidence do we have?"

I was oblivious to the obvious signs until I couldn't ignore them anymore. Marco was like family, but his behavior wasn't. And I wasn't making matters any better. "We have nothing," I whispered. "I don't know what we have, but I know it isn't right. Something is wrong! Wrong with me! The thing is I don't know what your brother and I have, but when Edward finds out…"

Liz whistled as she shook her head. "Riña."

"Stop saying that. There will not be a fight, especially one over me. I will just have to set your brother straight." I smiled at the new plan. "Yeah, I will just tell your brother that this cannot go on."

Liz shrugged and sighed. "Tu eres una gringa loca pero mi hermana americana."

I sighed also. "I know. I just keep messing everything up. But this has to be done. Edward will be here before I know it. And I love Edward. I love him with all my heart. I wouldn't want to do anything that could jeopardize our relationship. He put some much faith in me, but I don't deserve it."

"Now, don't doubt yourself. Love and like are two different verbs, in which one is definitely stronger. As long as you know where your heart is, there should be nothing wrong with telling my brother anything. He's a man, he'll be alright. Just…just don't be too hard," Liz advised. "Because in the end, I will have to live with him."

I chuckled. "Okay, I understand."

I never had the pleasure of dumping many people. There was only one person I could have potentially _dumped_ but in the end, he beat me to it. So, now I was going to have to woman up and face the music. I was going to have to fix the mess I created.

**EDWARD**

It took my brain a moment to register that this was not the past, and Cindy was not my current girlfriend. I abruptly broke away from here and wiped my mouth in aversion. "Get out," I whispered, realizing I couldn't trust her around me.

She looked at me with eyes widen with fright. "Edward, you can't be ser –"

"Get out," I reiterated firmly. I knew this was the only way to make things work between us.

"But…"

"But nothing! You just crossed the line, Cindy! I warned you not to challenge me and yet, you did it anyway. You are always crossing the line. When we were together, you were always pushing my buttons. But I was young and naïve; I didn't really know what love was. This isn't working. You haven't changed one bit!" I fumed. If she wasn't going to leave than I was. I breezed by her side, heading for the front door. I snatched up my keys and grabbed my shoes, while saying "I know you liked me for my money. You know where I keep it. Take however much you need, but just be gone when I come back." I slammed the door behind me and stalked out towards my car with fury.

My knuckles clutched the steering wheel as my head fell into the center, causing the horn to sound. How could I be so stupid? How could I fall into another one of Cindy's traps again? Was I this gullible? Was I that easy to dupe? I should have been more guarded than I was. Not just for me, but for us – Bella and I.

Bella will be heartbroken when she finds out. I have to tell her.

I was a stupid gentleman. That is exactly what I am. A stupid, gullible gentleman who was pursued by women to no end. But I didn't act like a gentleman with Cindy. She pushed me to that limit.

I sighed, picking my head and putting the key in ignition. Changing the gearshift into DRIVE, I rode down the Seattle streets. I could see the weather was changing. Spring was on the way. When I got back home, I was going to start packing so I could be ready to go.

Truth is I was ready to leave now. I didn't want to go back to my house and still feel the negative emotional charge of the confrontation. I should have seen it sooner. I should have just gave Cindy some simple assistance – help lines, cash – and send her on her way. Instead, I let her stay. Even worse, I let her sleep in my bed. Alice will have to remodel that one next.

Not really concentrating on the direction of the car, I just drove around. Subconsciously, I started counting all the coffee shops I passed. I turned left at the next intersection and followed the road out until the high-rises disappeared behind me. I knew where I was going now.

Pulling up in the parking lot, I came into the small office where a guy was stationed.

"Can I help you, sir?" the man asked, confusion written on his face.

"Uh, yes. I need to have an oil change. And I would prefer if Jacob Black could handle that. He knows what my car likes."

The man chuckled while saying, "Jacob Black is one of the most talented mechanics in the Seattle area. Are you good friends with him?"

"He's more like a brother," I replied.

"Well, man. I'll get him from the back so you can be on your way." The man exited into the garage while I stood at the desk. In less than a minute, Jacob came out.

"Edward, you look…" Jacob trailed off at a loss of words.

"It was the ex," I shrugged. "She pushed me to the limit. She is in the process of leaving right now.

Surprised was Jacob at my words. "You mean she stayed with you all that time!"

"Yeah," I sighed. "A mistake, of course. But enough about that. Are you going to change the oil or what?"

"Why does Bella like to spend time here? I could point out a million ways she could get hurt," I commented while I waited for Jacob to finish up.

"Edward, Bella is a woman, a big girl. If she trips, which is common, she knows how to put a band-aid on herself. Bella is alright. It's more dangerous for her to be in a different country than it is in here. So, chill dude."

"I guess you're right," I frowned.

"So…what brings you to my neck of the woods?" he asked while under my car.

"Usually I am a loyal customer of the dealership. But I thought I would give you a try. And…I just need someone to talk to," I admitted. "I don't know how to troubleshoot my car, but maybe you can teach me."

Jacob chuckled. "How do you not know how to fix your car, dude? This is like my heaven: repairing, building, and driving cars. Automobiles are my life. But I could teach a thing or two."

"That sounds good."

"Have you told Bella?" he questioned.

"No," I answered, comprehending where he was coming from. "At first, I didn't see the need to. Bella would have gotten all anxious. It just wasn't worth it."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Yeah and I guess I have to. Alice kinda threatened me over it while Cindy was in my shower."

That made Jacob slide out from underneath. "The girl…was in…_your_ shower?"

"Yeah, and she had the door open. It was quite alarming," I frowned. "I had forgotten Cindy would do stuff like that. Like when she stepped out, she was still pulling on her shirt."

Shaking his head, Jacob muttered, "I wonder how many girls would strip for you."

In my head, I mentally thought three: Cindy, Tanya, and Bella. "But Cindy kissed me today, so I have to tell Bella, now."

"If they get into a fight, my money is on Bella," Jacob announced. "And I wouldn't trust where Cindy's mouth has been. If she is as big a whore as you make her out to be, she may be packing things that are worthy of clinical attention," he joked.

I laughed, while I a thought crossed my mind. "Jacob, how do you feel about going to Argentina?"

"Mr. Money Bags, not everyone can be as loaded as you." Another joke.

"Umm…Jacob, you do know I am rich don't you?" I brought up.

"No, I didn't." His face was composed. "But I suspected it. So, what does this have to do with leaving for another country?"

"I'll pay for your ticket and you come with me. We will go see Bella."

"I don't speak Spanish," he pointed out.

"I can help you learn a few words. And they speak English as well."

He argued, "I have a job now. It's what I do, now that finished school."

"I can talk to your boss. I can even pay for your time off," I suggested.

"You're desperate, aren't you," Jacob smiled as he rose from the ground. He was done working on my car and now wiped his hands. "Okay, I'm going to entertain your idea. If I was going to go with you, when would we leave?"

"Tonight."

**BELLA**

Marco wanted to stay home for lunch, but I insisted that we go out – the plan needed to be executed out in public. Seated at a local café, Marco was just as happy as he usually is. He didn't look like he knew what was up. He was clueless which meant that Liz kept her mouth shut.

When we had our drinks, I hurriedly gulped down my water. Marco laughed at my behavior.

"Bella, this isn't the end of the world," he teased.

"Sorry," I smiled. "I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"About what?" he asked.

Crap. "Well…I'm worried about what would have happened with Edward." That wasn't a lie. I was truly worried about him after the abrupt phone call that was so long ago. But that wasn't my main concern.

"Trust me, Edward is like a rock. He doesn't change much. And when he does, it's usually concrete. So, don't stress yourself out of it."

"Thanks," I said to both him and the waiter as I had another glass of water. I took a small sip. I just needed to cut to the chase.

"I was thinking that we could go out on a b–"

"Marco, we need to talk," I began. He smiled as if I didn't just interrupt his thought.

"Go right ahead."

I inhaled a deep breath of confidence and courage. "Marco, these past months have been great. Everything was…perfect. But –"

"Bella," he interfered. "You don–"

"Let me finish," I sighed. "Please?" He nodded for me to continue. I readjusted my seat so that my shoulders were squared, and I held my chin up. "_This_" – I gestured between us – "has to stop. We can't keep seeing each other like this. I mean, I know you are my guide and all, but I know you have other friends. And then there is Edward.…"

Bewilderment was riddled all over Marco's face as his brow was drawn up and his lips pursed. "Bella, I don't understand. Yo no comprendo."

"I don't think it is healthy for you to spend all your time with me. There has to be other women you accompany on a daily basis. Don't let me be the only one. It's all about balance."

"Bella –"

"We shouldn't be sleeping together either," I whispered to him. An older lady looked over at us; she shook her head with remorse. "It's not a good situation to be in anymore. I mean, I don't think I would want some girl with Edward in his bed." Marco sighed as he was about to speak again, but I didn't let him get a word in. "Don't think this is all you. It's me, too. Just because Edward is miles away, doesn't mean I don't love him. I know. I shouldn't have led you on in any way. Not that I meant to. But you understand, don't you?"

"Bella," he said sternly. And I stopped talking. He closed his eyes briefly as if this was tough to hear. "Are you…_breaking up with me_?"

Biting my lip, I contemplated over the term. We weren't going out, but yes, I guess that was the appropriate term. I nodded solemnly.

Unexpectedly, Marco burst into laughter. Not a quiet chuckle. But on the brink of hysterics. And every time he got a glimpse at my confused expression, he would start back up again. So, I waited for him to calm down. But his laugh caused my face to flush and embarrassment rode in like the cavalry, dominating all emotions. Marco was making me feel stupid. His choked off his hysterics when he saw I was agitated by his response. "That was…I'm terribly sorry for laughing. But I wasn't laughing at you, but at the situation. You see, I know you love Edward, and Edward loves you. I was just trying to be your friend. Sorry if you thought otherwise."

"_Oh_," I whispered, looking down at the nice decorative table. "That makes sense. That totally makes sense. So, you were just being nice. All of your comments had no value?"

"No, I wasn't lying when I said you were beautiful. But I was also being friendly. I guess I was a little too friendly."

"You got that right," I muttered under my breath.

"Bella," Marco sighed. And I looked up to see his apologetic smile, showing his remorse. "I didn't mean to cause you to feel uncomfortable with our circumstance. I know it is hard to be away from home, away from all of your loved ones. So, I was trying to be there for you, as good a friend to you as I could for you and Edward's sake."

"That makes sense," I smiled, realizing Marco was just naturally affable. "That makes a lot of sense. But you know you could have said that before, right?"

He chuckled and extended his hand across our small table. I secured my in his and grinned. "I'm sorry for confusing you. I thought my sister would have told you about me. I'm always like this."

"She could have warned me," I muttered.

"But I told you she likes her drama," he pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if she knew and just didn't say anything." After a moment of mental deliberation, he said, "She wouldn't do that to you. So, maybe she thought I was genuinely interested in you."

"Oh, so you aren't interested in me?" I teased as the phone was placed in front of us.

"You're a very good person, but you aren't my type," he smiled.

"That's good news to me," I laughed. "I don't think I can deal with more than one guy at a time. You know, I think I'm going to call Edward. It's in the afternoon for them. Excuse me for a moment." I pulled out my cell phone, pushed speed dial button number two, waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?" a female's voice answered. I panicked and dropped the phone into my lap. Then, scrambling to close it, I muttered curse words as I mashed the wrong button. "Hello?" the voice said again, only louder because of speakerphone.

Finally, I slammed the phone closed, trying to concentrate on keeping my breathing even.

"What's wrong?" Marco asked, alarmed by my frantic state.

I closed my eyes to keep it from being real. It couldn't be true. Could Edward really be seeing another girl? Was this going on when he ended our phone call early? My breaths didn't stay even. Erratic, shallow gusts of air burned through my lungs. Everything hurt. Thinking, breathing, moving, they all were painful.

"Bella, what happened?" Marco demanded.

"A…girl…answered…Edward's phone," I whispered weakly as I slide my phone across the table. "I can't believe it."

"Bella, there has to be an explanation for it. Edward wouldn't do that to you."

It was happening again. I felt like I had been hit by a bus after I just recovered from a previous injury. I thought I had avoided this. I thought Edward was different. This could NOT be happening to me.

"You call," I mumbled out. "You will see."

Marco sighed as he called the last number. I waited as did he.

"…Cindy?" he muttered with confusion. "What are you–?"

Cindy? Wasn't Cindy Edward's last girlfriend? What was she doing answering his phone? What business did she have at his house?

Better question was what did Edward want with Cindy?


	26. Dos Mundos Chocan, Two Worlds Collide

**So, I know there were a tremendous amount of mistakes in the last chapter. Oodles of mistakes. I tried to go back and fix them. This story will be over soon. And there are reviews I haven't gotten to yet. I thank all of you and school has started so, I have get back in the game. Dance, step, and homework right now have captured my attention. Luckily, nothing happened to my house and the storm did indeed end. Can you believe it? I went to school 2 out of 5 days last week! This chapter was done like forever, but just didn't find the time in between storming. **

**Chapter 25: Dos Mundos Chocan (Two Worlds Collide)**

**BELLA**

Ana sent me home because I couldn't concentrate on work. I was on still on my first article and the only thing I scribbled down was _hello_.

"Hijita, you're making careless mistakes," she chided. "¿Qué pasa?"

"It's nothing," I lied. "I'm just a little preoccupied."

Ana pursed her lips, shaking her head gently in dismay. Like a mother would, she knew what was bothering me, and decided not to comment on it. "Well, Bella, I think you need a day off. I can do this on my own. You go on home and take a vacation."

Walking the streets of Buenos Aires on my own was the worst idea on the history of mankind. First mistake: I zoned out of everything around me, and some people took it as rude because I didn't greet them back. I was zoned out because I was dreaming up what Cindy could possibly look like, mistake number two. The voice echoed in my ears as my mind created an image of undeniable beauty. I imagined that Cindy was the very developed petite little thing. You know, very curvaceous. Because I wasn't paying any attention to my surroundings, I got lost.

Pathetic.

My pathetic self continued to walk around the streets aimlessly until I came around a street corner, and the people were dancing the tango – Edward and my dance. I slumped against a wall and just let the tears fall. Glad they weren't as hysterical as I was feeling. But as the dance ended, I pulled it together. _Bella, get a grip. You need to a least compose yourself enough to go home._ I listened to that voice.

I found my way back.

Returning to the Vargas, I was completely devastated. Like the most traumatic moment in life, Cindy's voice kept replaying in my head, enchaining my mind to the fateful call.

_Hello?_

I knew it was too much. Being away from too long was taking a toll on the relationship. Ruining my relationship, actually.

_Hello?_

That evening, I locked myself in my room, sitting with my knees pulled up to my chest in the center of the bed. No one could get in, and I wasn't coming out. Several times, Marco and Liz checked up on me.

"¿Bella, quieres cenar?" Liz asked from the other side of my door.

I didn't even my head up from my knees. "No tengo hambre," I whispered into the dark room.

And Marco came by. "Bella, it's not as bad as it may seem. Edward will explain himself…I hope. Just call him."

And I did. At first, I called Edward's phone four times in a row, but picked up his voicemail.

This was my first message: "Edward, this is Bella. When you get this message, call me back.…I love you. Bye."

By my fifth try – his velvet voice annoyed the crap of me - it was more or less: "Umm…Edward, this is me again." I laughed nervously. "Funny thing. I'm calling you and you aren't answering!"

My attempts to reach him grew sporadic in time until there came the point when I just…gave up.

Trying to sleep now was like trying to rest your mind after watching a scary movie – it wouldn't shed itself of the memory.

I looked over at Peter for some relief in my tormenting thoughts. He gave me a look – "Stop torturing yourself!" I grabbed Peter, hugging very tightly to my only lasting thing I could squeeze without breaking. The necklace was from Edward still was on me, but I couldn't look at it.

"Where did we go wrong?" I cried on the teddy bear. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Now, the bear didn't have anything. Great, when I needed my mind to fabricate a lie to comfort me, it unraveled, like a film roll, losing its place. Frustrated with the silent object in my hands, I pushed Peter away and cried, my arms wound against my chest trying to hold myself together. It wasn't working. I was still slipping between the cracks.

Throughout the night, the once steady stream of tears reduced to dripping drops that splashed down my pale, moist face. The whimpers silenced to muted snivels. The room, as well as life from my perspective, stood still. Everything just stopped. No longer did everything appear as a whole scene or painting. The chair was a chair, made of different components. The bed was a bed, made up of various layers of linens. And I was still Bella. Knowing who I was made all the difference.

Eventually, I was able to get up and take a shower. Though it was in the middle of the night, I knew of one person that was still up. Marco. Hearing my door click from the frame as I made my journey to the bathroom, Marco stuck his head out.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm terribly sorry."

I sighed as I kept walking until I was safely behind the bathroom's locked door. Looking at myself in the mirror, I didn't look half as bad as I did when I had woken up in Edward's place for the first time. Then, I looked like a zombie. Right now, I just looked like a girl who just cried her eyes out. Big, puffy red eyes stared back at me. But there was a smile on the face – not a happy smile, but a smiled nonetheless. Then, the girl staring back at me opened her lips.

"Bella," she spoke with my voice, "everything will be okay."

I switched on the shower, making sure the water ran hot. When, I stepped in the first time, the water burned pleasantly. As if never feeling the rich warmth of water before, goosebumps rose on my skin as my body adjusted to the temperature. To make sure I stayed busy, I washed myself twice, including shaving my legs and washing my hair. After I realized the fish were counting on me to conserve, I shut off the water and just stood there with my eyes closed. I imagined I was back in Edward's house, standing in his shower. Who would have thought that when I entered his room, he would be there? Letting the memory blow away like the steam from my shower, I finally stepped out.

In a pair of sweats – Alice didn't know I snuck them in my bag – I opened the bathroom door to see a figure seated in the hallway waiting for me. He had his long, muscular legs bent at the knees, resting his left arm over them. His hair, a little longer than Edward's fell into his eyes. "Marco," I sighed. "What is your problem?" Wanting to sound more concerned than irritable, I was disappointed when it sounded edgier than necessary.

He spied me and rose from the relax position. His eyes were glossed over with pity. "I waited for you to come out. I want to talk to you."

"I don't need your sympathy," I replied coldly – still mad at myself for that – without looking back at him. I was already at my room, about to close the door when he reached his hand out and stopped me with force.

I have never seen Marco actually use his strength as a way to dominate in a situation. There was always room for first. "Listen," he hissed. "I'm not trying to feel sorry for you. All I wanted to do was talk to you. Do you want that?" The look in his eyes had changed. Even if his tone was fierce, his soul was still calm.

"I guess you can come in," I mumbled. I pulled the white door back, letting him into the blue room – named for the color of the walls as well as my mood. Ignoring his presence for a moment, I crossed the space and plopped onto the soft bed, staring at the ceiling. In my mind, small patterns of vibrant colors swirled before my eyes. And no, I wasn't on drugs.

I almost forgot that someone was even in here until Marco questioned brusquely, "Bella, do you really believe that Edward cheated on you?"

I stared at the ceiling, ignoring his question partly because I didn't have an answer for myself. Edward has always been different than most guys. He would never do that to me. Then again, I didn't know what was going on back in Seattle except for what he told me.

Moving past my silence, Marco asked softly, "Did you call Edward?"

"Yes!" I shouted as I shot up from my relaxed position. "I called him…" I started to count mentally, "…_too_ many times. And he didn't answer a single one!" I held up my right index finger. Blood boiled in my veins as I realized why I was upset. Edward didn't freakin' call me. He didn't warn me. He didn't even say a peep about it.

Not a word.

If I hadn't even called, I would still be in the dark about _Cindy._

"Maybe his phone isn't on," Marco suggested calmly, bringing up his shoulders as he lazily ambled to the other side on my bed.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" I voiced angrily while crossing my arms.

A smiled threatened the corners of his mouth. What did he think was so funny? "Bella, I'm not taking sides. I'm just trying to make this easier on you, but I see you don't want that. You like it the _hard_ way." He shrugged and muttered, "Oh, well."

"I don't like it the _hard_ way," I whispered. "I just want some answers. And Edward didn't give me that. That's all. This isn't the first time I have been in this predicament, so it's kinda like déjà vu for me. It just…hurts."

"I understand," Marco smiled.

"I know that this may get us into trouble with your sister, but could you just hold me like a old friend?" I asked, looking into his sparkling eyes.

He laughed as he pulled me into his strong arms. While I rested against his warm body, I closed my eyes. Marco low voice murmured, "Elizabeth might be very angry with us."

"I don't know why. We aren't doing anything wrong. I just need you right now. If Liz wants to join, she can. And if Alice was here, she would be invited as well." Marco sniffed my hair. "Why did you do that?" I smiled.

"Are you planning for a special occasion? Your hair smells delicious," he joked.

"Actually, I wasn't. Why? Is there something I should know about?" He was silent. I struck something, and I just knew it. My eyes flew open. I tried to pry myself from his hold, but he wouldn't let me go – his large arms were like manacles. "Marco," I said, tense. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," he quickly replied. "You are just getting ahead of yourself. If you want, I can leave now." He smiled, though I didn't believe it.

He knew how to get to me. "Don't leave. I just thought that…never mind."

"Okay," he whispered. He looked around my head and frowned, running his index finger along the bottom of my eyes. "You should get some rest. Edward would be upset to see your eyes all puffed up like a red balloon."

"I don't plan on having Edward see me like this. It's just a slight discoloration, nothing that foundation can't handle," I retorted. "Besides, he wouldn't care."

"Well, maybe you try to sleep anyway."

I stifled a yawn. "That sound like a good idea," I smiled, letting my eyes fall close again.

What felt like a minute morphed into hours. I no longer was being held in arms, but was being hugged by soft sheets. Marco had tucked me and Peter under my sheets. That was nice. From the time on the clock, it was ten in the morning. During the time of I was asleep I realized my only solution was just to go home. I had a ticket for a visit and this was just as good as any.

Without the Vargas suspecting anything, I began to pack up some things – a couple pair of jeans, shirts, and other necessities. I did plan to return, but only after I straightened out the miscommunication with Edward.

I came out of my room with a suitcase and carry-on as I headed for the front door. I suspected no one to be home at this hour. But I was startled with Liz's appearance in the living room. "Bella, where are you going?" she said, alarmed. I noticed she was uncharacteristically in a pair of jeans. Usually, Liz was in some form of a skirt for school and church.

"I'm going home. Edward and I have some things to work out." I gave her a weak smile while I tried to calm my rapid beating heart. My body was responding as if the police had caught me red-handed stealing a candy bar.

She shook her head rapidly as she tried to take my bag from my hands. "You…you can't leave. You'll miss school," she said.

"I don't classes I have to go to any more." Most required independent study. "Besides, today is Sunday," I explained. Then, I narrowed my eyes suspicion. "Aren't you supposed to be at Mass?"

"Uh…I…um…we…," she stammered. "Bella, you can't leave," she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

"Why?" I asked, curious to why they were missing Church.

"Because, life won't be the same without you," she whimpered, jutting out her bottom lip in a pout. "Don't leave yet." _Yet_.

Her bright cerulean eyes were large – almost puppy-like. That was first time I had really noticed her eyes and they were so astonishing that I couldn't look away. Oh my gosh. It was Alice all over again.

Just then, Marco came out to see Liz begging me to stay. He, too, looked ill at ease. "Marco," I chimed. "Could you please get your sister off of me, so I can leave?" Where was Ana and Sebastian? Did they leave without their children?

His eyes widened with worry. "Where are you going?" he demanded in a tone of authority.

"Home. In Seattle," I drawled. As I spoke, Liz gripped my wrists. "Liz," I said as even as possible. "Please release me."

Her face was frightened, but it wasn't me that was scaring her. I was sure I didn't look _that_ horrible. She looked over at her brother for help. He just shrugged while admitting, "Maybe we should just let her go."

"But, but, but…" Liz sputtered. "We can't! She has to stay!"

"No, she doesn't" he argued, taking a challenging step in her direction. Liz, not to be outdone, took a bold step towards him.

"But we have to do something, Marco!" Liz yelled.

"No, we don't, Elizabeth. She can make her own decisions," he disputed. He towered over his sister, who was no taller than me. In this standoff, I inferred that Liz must stand up to her brother often because his size didn't falter her position. "See that's the problem with you. You are always involving yourself in other people's problems."

She threw up her hands in aggravation, groaning. Then, she pointed at her brother accusingly. "You have no room to talk, Marco," she spat. "You were the one making goo-goo faces at her!"

"Can someone tell me what's going on?!" I shouted over the both of them. Marco and Liz froze in their bickering to look at me. My face was flushed red, but I wasn't angry. I was just confused. "Someone better tell me what's going on right now or I am out of here!"

They looked at each other for a spilt second in silent deliberation. Turning her attention from her brother to me, Liz sighed, "Bella, we were –"

"We were just concerned about you leaving," Marco smiled. She would have continued if Marco didn't cut her off. "We don't want you to go."

Liz chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we don't want you to leave. _Do we_, Marco?" she asked through clenched teeth. Her eyes looked furiously at him. If she could throw flames from her eyes, Marco would be dancing in a pit of flames.

Something was definitely up. But instead, I took their unspoken feud as an escape while I made my way to the door. As soon as I had it opened, there was someone on the other side in mid-knock. Physically, he looked like he was still mine. But knowing looks could be deceiving, this could be a front.

Emotions were running haywire as I vacillated between ire and utter joy, disbelief and expecting. Too bad, my brain didn't make up its mind before my mouth opened.

"You know I absolutely abhor surprises," I said flatly to everyone – the person in front and the persons behind. "And right now, I am disappointed in all of you. I'm going back to bed." I sighed and took my luggage, rolling back into my room.

Why did I do that?

Seeing Edward, standing in the doorway seemed more like a dream than reality, especially when I believed he was be back home with Cindy…a mental wince shook through me. So, avoiding the startling realization, I went back to my own little cubicle. I closed the door to my pale blue walled room and sat on the bed. I drew my knees up like I did that night and just waited. Half of me thought I was dreaming, the other half knew I was awake.

Time bore on as I sat on my bed, waiting to wake up the other – more imaginative – half again. Suddenly, my phone rang.

Edward.

I pressed the phone up to my ear. "Bella," he said, "I am in the same building as you. Actually, I am standing in front of your door. Are you going to let me in?"

"No," I whispered into the phone, feeling the moisture build up in my eyes. "Yes," I answered in capitulation.

Opening the door released the tears I repressed. But as quickly as they came, my cries stopped and anger conquered.

Several times, I wanted to scream at him, but then I would get a glimpse of his face. So beautiful, it would hinder my efforts. But I got smart. Quickly, I turned away from him and wandered over to the mirror so he wouldn't know I played with my brown tendrils as I prompted myself to speak. I closed my eyes and opened up to let the words pour out. But they didn't.

Edward's arms snake around me as he rested his head on my shoulder. "Do you know how much I miss you?" he murmured.

"I find that hard to believe," I muttered bitterly.

"Now, why would you say that?"

It took me a minute to realize he was waiting for me to answer his question. I sighed, realizing the moment had come. "Edward, I know about Cindy." His hands gripped tighter around me, pressing into my stomach. "I called your house and she answered your phone. What I don't understand is why you didn't tell me."

Because my eyes were closed, I couldn't read Edward's face. I was basing his reaction from my other senses. Stiffness…a bad sign. However, he exhaled deeply, pressing his nose into the center of my shoulder blades. "I…I flew all the way out here to tell you," he whispered.

My eyes flew open. Not because I was happy with Edward's answer. I was mad.

Furious because I didn't get the answer I wanted, I extricated myself away from Edward's body and stamped to the other side of the room. He looked at me with bewilderment. "You flew all the way out here to Buenos Aires to DUMP ME!"

"Bella, I'm not going to _dump_ you," Edward said, his green eyes penetrating me.

I looked away before I was hooked. "Then, I why else would you come out here! You want to tell me the full extent of your little affair, Edward?"

Cautiously, I could see him crossing the room. "Bella, you're blowing this out of proportion."

"Blowing this out of proportion! What else am I suppose to think, Edward? I'm thousand of miles away. I call and a woman – your ex – picks up the phone. And then, your phone call so long ago. You didn't even seem interested in a word a said!"

"That was because Cindy was there. She surprised me with a visit."

"So, you care about her more than me?" My voice broke as I pointed to myself. "Am I less important to you now?"

Edward looked up to the ceiling as if the answer was up there. "No! I care about you, two, differently. Here, read what Cindy." He pulled out a yellow paper from his pocket.

I pushed the paper away. "I don't want to read anything, Edward. All I want is the truth."

"Bella," he sighed," the truth is Cindy came over after her husband left her. And she…she…she just needed someone. Nevertheless, she crossed a line and I left. Nothing remotely close to an affair happened. Now, what has you so upset?"

"All this time, I was thinking that cheated on me. I called your phone after Liz found Marco and I sleeping together –" Immediately, I wished I could change the word I said. Edward's face went from wary to offended.

"You slept with Marco!" Edward said, flabbergasted. "How could –?"

"Edward! I didn't _sleep_ with Marco. We just _fell asleep_ together," I explained.

He didn't look so upset anymore, and I thought the miscommunication was over. But the pause in exchange of words was interrupted in Edward asking, "how many times?"

I shrugged. "I don't know!"

Edward chuckled darkly while staring at me with jade grim eyes. "So, let me get this straight. It is okay for you to sleep with Marco, but it's not okay for me to sleep with my ex. Bella, that doesn't make any sense."

"It makes perfect sense! You had feelings for her before."

"You know, I wasn't going to tell you this, but Cindy kissed me," he brought up sourly.

"Ooo," I laughed, clapping in the process though I felt like crying. "So, what's that supposed to do – make me jealous, Edward? Would it make you mad if I said I like the way Marco held me?"

"Depends," he answered. "How does he hold you? Like this?" Edward roughly grabbed my waist with both of his large hands. What was to feel uncomfortable, felt divine to me. "Do you like that, Bella?"

"This is not about me! I want to know how she kissed you. Was it like this?" I had lost all resolve in my argument when I pecked Edward's lips.

"No," he replied, his voice rough. "It was like this." He had my face firmly in his hands, pulling me into him.

I had forgotten what this felt like. What it felt like to be loved.…

With the energy this kiss took out of me, I knew the fight was over and what a wonderful way to celebrate a victory.

"Are you jealous of Cindy's kiss? So sexy when you're jealous," he muttered.

"No," I smiled, "because I can do so much better." I pulled Edward back to me. Catching him off-guard, we stumbled back onto my bed with me on top. Edward grinned against my lips, ignoring the position. Since he seemed to be enjoying this, I took advantage of the situation. I moved my lips to Edward's neck, stopping at his throat. While I worked a little "magic" there, my fingers worked their own spells that caused Edward's shirt to be undone.

"Bella…" he chided.

"Hush," I shushed him. My lips moved from his throat progressing down the planes of his perfectly chiseled chest. It was more stunning than I remembered. Man, I miss him. "I missed this body…" I moaned, recapturing his mouth.

His arms hooked under my arm and slowly, he rolled until I found myself under his weight. Edward's hands invaded under my shirt – my skin tingled – when a knock came from the door. Both of us froze. I cursed under my breath and Edward scowled.

"Sorry," I mouthed.

Liz's voice came from behind the door. "Umm…I know you are _busy_, but we really need to get going."

"Where are we going?" I asked, upset that we had to leave my room, my bed.…

A smile revealed minutely on Edward's face and his eyes shimmered with liveliness.

I frowned. "This better not be another surprise."

His grin grew more pronounce.

"Oh…you're going to be in so much trouble, Edward Cullen. Get off me this instant."

He chuckled. "You know you liked that," he pointed out as he rose, buttoning up his shirt. "Anyway, this whole trip is full of surprises."

"Oh, god," I groaned. I smacked my forehead. "I thought you were early, though."

"Well, that just meant everything else was pushed up," he mentioned.

Why did I suddenly feel like my life was about to be the center of everything? I hated being the center of attention. The only thing I wanted to be front and center in was Edward's life.

Good thing he didn't forget that.

While I was riding in a car with Edward – Liz and Marco were in the car ahead of us – I felt like everyone was in on a big secret. I hated that feeling, makes me feel like a loser.

"Edward, where are we…?" I trailed off as I noticed the passing terrain. The dry plains of Argentina, the city disappearing behind us, the smell of the fresh country air. "We are going to the estancia, aren't we?" Wasn't really a question because I knew.

Another surprise was waiting for me at the ranch.


	27. Sorpresa, Surprise

**A/N: **A little out of it. Take all my mistakes for love (like you haven't already:)!) Anyway, this chapter is super long and has like two parts...well, just read!! Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter 26: Sorpresa (Surprise)**

**BELLA  
**

The ranch wasn't at all what its name proclaimed to be. The ranch was actually a two-story mansion from the colonial days nestled in the hills with its horses and cattle grazing the hillside. The rich magnolia color accompanied the dark trimmings in perfect balance. The entrance was framed with two unfluted columns, suggesting a warm aura. Among the fields, the stable, a pool, and a separate guest house, and a smaller home guarded the landscape. Further out, a small vineyard cultivated the land. To watch over the estate while Ana's family dwelled in the city, Luis – Ana's brother – along with his wife maintained the family land, while living cozily in the cottage.

Because Ana's descendents were from Spain, they were able to acquire a piece of land during the exploration days. The family estate was bequeathed through the generations and was currently shared between Ana and her _hermano_.…

"Luis," she started, "and I were the youngest of my parent's children. In my house, there were four girls and only one boy. Pobre Luis. I was the youngest of all the daughters, so I had to be tough to get my way with my siblings." She chuckled, probably in reverie. "So, my father used to make a joke about having two _hijos_ instead of one. Back in my day, a girl being a tomboy wasn't socially acceptable. My madre was always upset with me when I came inside for cena in a soiled dress.

"Anyway, my brother always went around talking about how he was going to be a gaucho and work the land just like the people who helped my family. Mi padre would often chuckle at the idea and try to explain the hard life. But, my brother didn't listen. And I didn't either. I wanted to be just like my brother and work the land, too. We often pretended to be partners-in-crime, riding out on our horses into the mountains.

"The time came when my father was to pass down the land to my brother since he was the only male heir. I, on the other hand, was furious. I loved this estate just as much as Luis did. Actually, I believed I loved it more. I threw such a fit that my father came and sat me on his knee. He said 'Mi niñita. I know that you love this place just as much as your brother. So, I decided to let you both have it.' I was so ecstatic, I nearly fell off of his lap – yes, I was just as clumsy as you." We both laughed. "Now, I grew out of my tomboyish ways, discovered Sebastian. Went to school and then, became an editor. I got married and had children. Now, I am spending a wonderful time with you."

Out in the front of the massive house, Sebastian was standing next to his wife with his arm wrapped around his shoulders, while Ana had hers around his waist. They were smiling. Not just any smile, but a smile of remorse, guilt.

The car finally came to a stop; however, I didn't hop out like Liz and Marco. I patiently stayed inside the vehicle…and so did Edward. "Love, we have to get out," he smiled.

"I don't want to, _love_," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"Fine." Edward got out and walked around the car, opening my door. I should have locked it. "If you aren't going to get out, I'm going to carry you in."

"No, you won't," I mumbled. Before I could protest anymore, my seatbelt was off and I was in Edward's arms bridal-style. Not that I minded it, we were making a spectacle of ourselves. I looked over at Ana and Sebastian, both chuckling amongst themselves. Then, I looked over at Liz; her face was bright with joy as if this was better than watching _telenovelas_. Maybe it was. Marco was the only one whose expression remained unfazed by the demonstration. I groaned, putting my face in my hands. "Edward," I sighed, "you can put me down."

"What if I don't want to," he murmured into my ear.

"I will thrash around until you let me go."

I thought my warning would have worked, but I remained in Edward's arms. I had no intentions to follow through with my threat. I sighed. Finally, my feet made contact with the ground again, but I was already inside the house. So much for that.

"Thank you, Edward," I said sourly.

He smiled. "You are most welcome."

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, trying to hold on to my anger. So far, it was working. I knew I couldn't be angry more than frightened for long. Edward said there were more surprises waiting for me. I looked over at him with an apprehensive look. "Okay, Edward. Where is the _big_ surprise?"

He showed his glistening teeth as he offered his hand for me. "I thought you didn't like surprises or gifts," he brought up.

"I don't…but I am also very interested in your plans," I admitted, a little ashamed of my curiosity. Of course, the shame characterized all over my face in a dark red color. I looked down at my feet, moving them awkwardly so I wouldn't have to look at Edward's amused expression.

He noticed what I was trying to do. Cupping my chin in his hand, he lifted my head up until I was force to look into his eyes. My thoughts started wading in the light green pool, eventually drifting out far enough to swim and be swept away. "I promise it won't scare you. Hopefully, it is something that you wanted. I really didn't know what to get you." He chuckled. "Alice told me about your aversion to gifts."

I laughed as well as we rounded down a long hallway that led to the main room. Indistinctive chatter arose and flowed to my ears. The laugh – deep-toned and hearty – belonged to one person.

"There she is!" the voice exclaimed.

"JACOB!" I yelled in glee as I nearly toppled over him, trying to embrace his burly body. "I missed you so much."

"It's so nice to see you," he whispered, wrapping me tightly in his arms.

"Great," Edward sighed from behind me. "I fly all the way out here to see my girlfriend, and all I got was a lousy 'I'm disappointed in all of you.'"

"I seem to recall you getting _more_ than that," I quietly reminded him. Edward chuckled behind me as I concentrated on reuniting myself with one of my best friends. "Oh, Jacob, I am so glad to see you. It is so nice to actually have you down here in Argentina."

"Well, it's nice to be here. And I didn't come alone," he hinted. I looked around him and saw another woman in the room: Tanya. She looked different to me. She was thinner than usual, her womanly curves faded under the seemingly heavy clothes. Her skin looked considerably pallor, especially when she used to have an even tan. The pinkish hair she once sported lacked any luster, causing it to look significantly dark and dry.

She was sick.

Or had been sick, from how she smiled to us.

"Hey, Tanya," I greeted. "I didn't know _you _were coming along as well." I shot a quick glance over at Edward, but he didn't seem to notice the issue. Just because Tanya and I weren't fighting over Edward and seemed to be friends, didn't change my suspicions over her. And from the look on her face, her attitude hadn't changed much either. We were both fronting; we still couldn't stand each other.

"Surprise," she said blithely, looking a little too friendly.

"Whoop dee doo," I muttered. "So is that the last of it?" I said to everyone in the room. Tanya just smirked while Jacob shrugged. I didn't even want to look back and see Edward's expression. "What are you, guys, hiding from me?" I sighed, done with the games and charades for the day.

I was over it.

"Somebody better tell me what is –" I jumped from the tap on my shoulder. I looked back. "Hold on, Alice." WAIT! "Alice?!"

My sneaky best friend had been hiding from me. Why didn't I figure this out before? "What are you doing here?" I asked, stunned to see everyone here.

She smiled, kissing my cheek and giving me a hug. "Edward invited me. He said you might need the visit…and the clothes."

"Clothes?" I repeated, puzzled.

Alice smacked her forehead and sucked in an agonizing breath. "Crap. I dropped the ball didn't I?" she asked, cringing at the answer.

With a stern look on my face, I whipped my attention to Edward. "Clothes, Edward?"

"Thanks, Alice," he chuckled. "And Bella, you don't have to even look at them if you don't want to. Alice said that the season was changing, which meant time for an update."

"I see," I sighed. "Well, I'll look at them eventually; Alice can have her little fashion show. But until then, I just want to say how very cool this is. I am _so_ happy – no, I am overjoyed…man, this is so…" I was at a loss of words.

As the coolness wore off, I looked to the parents: Ana and Sebastian. "You knew," I said accusingly.

Ana smiled and came to my side. "Ah, niña, it was all in fun, though you did cause more trouble than we imagined. But I will do anything for my _ahijado_, Edward." She firmly took a hold of his face and kissed his cheek three times, causing him to blush and me to giggle. Marco and Liz were enjoying this also. "Ah, Edward," she smiled. "Are you, all hungry?"

Everyone nodded, noticing their empty stomachs. "Okay here is the deal: Marco, you are going to take the boys to the guest house and settle everyone in. Elizabeth, you take the ladies. Everyone get washed up and I guarantee you something will be on the table. Now, shoo!" she laughed. "Vaya."

I didn't let go of Alice as I went upstairs. She was real, flesh and blood. This was my best friend that was draped around my elbow. Alice and I headed up the stairs, acting as if we were little girls again. I tripped in the process up and she started laughing. "Wow, Bella. _That _will never change."

I couldn't help myself, but I laughed as well. Finally, we headed down the left corridor that housed as the "girls' hallway." There were four bedrooms in the left wing – one for Alice, Tanya, Liz, and me. The boys were going to be staying down in one of the smaller guest houses for now. While I was about to open the door to my room, Alice paused dramatically. "Wait," she whispered, "something is missing."

"How do you know?" I whispered back, curious.

"Trust me," she smiled. At once, she called out "Elizabeth!" Alice turned to me and said, "Have you seen her eyes?"

As she appeared out of nowhere, Liz came up the stairs, smiling and cheery. She still had a couple of giggles; I wonder what she was tickling her.

"Yes," Liz said.

"I'm Alice, of course you know that," Alice grinned. "I hear from Bella that you share an appreciation for fine clothes."

Liz's eyes lit up. "More like a passion. Me gusta ropa. Cuando yo –"

Alice held up her hand as a sign to stop. "You are going to have to slow your roll, _chica_. Spanish was not my foreign language in high school. I took français and didn't retain much of it, except _moi_."

Liz laughed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but let's get back to the clothes." Alice headed into her bedroom. "I don't know why you all hate Tanya so much. I mean I spent months with her and she's not that bad. She can have her moments of…wickedness, but who doesn't? We are all guilty of being nasty at one time or another."

Liz and I followed her in as we waited for Alice to pick out something to wear to the table. Liz decided to she wanted to help Alice with her selection.

"So, I take it you and Tanya have been buddy-buddy all summer," I frowned, sitting on the massive bed. "If you were going to leave me for Tanya, you could have spoke up earlier, Alice. You didn't have to wait until you could play the 'long-distance relationship' card."

Alice laughed at my joke. "If you mean that I can tolerate Tanya, then yes, she and I are acquaintances. Friends, not so much. I mean, she and I may act a fool together, but it's not the same as with you, Bella. We are naturally fools together. Tanya, I had to warm up. And even then, I had some trouble with her flirty ways. Can you believe she hit on Jasper?"

"Jasper, no!" I gasped.

"_Jazz-spur_," Liz repeated, slowly. Her eyebrows were raised and her face suggested that she was clueless.

I giggled and grabbed her hand reassuringly. "In a nutshell, Jasper is Alice's _soul mate_. They are destined to get married, have a zillion babies, and live happily ever after."

Alice patted her flat stomach. "I don't know about the zillion babies – can you say special line of maternity clothes?" We all laughed.

Alice spoke, "But Tanya did hit on Jasper. Of course, she said it was an 'accident.' As if she didn't know we were together. I mean, come on. The guy is practically living with me. He picks me up all the time. We are like already married. But instead of snapping her neck like a twig, I talked to Jasper. He didn't even know what was going on. My problem was solved. Now, Tanya and I could deal with each other in a friendly atmosphere." She smiled as if that was some great achievement.

"By the way," Liz brought up. "What is up with Tanya? She isn't the same woman I remember. Oh…here, try this top," she pointed out a nice lime green blouse.

"Thanks," Alice smiled, pressing the shirt against a skirt. "Oh, Tanya. Yeah, she was sick for awhile. She was hanging out at the gym with her friend, Adrian – I have to tell you all about him, Bella – and she overworked herself. One day during practice, Tanya fainted on the dance floor. I had been warning her about the weight issue, but she just kept on. I called for an ambulance, Jacob and Edward moved her body into a cooler room. Come to find out, Tanya has folic-acid-deficiency anemia – bad dieting and overworking her body did that. She isn't supposed to do any vigorous exercising. Now, she is on meds taking a supplement and has to eat. And not like her 'I'm just going to have a quarter of this.' No, she has to chow down. "

I looked down at my stomach, patting it down. "Trust me, she will regain her normal shape if not bigger by the time she leaves."

"Wow," Liz whispered. "For a brief moment, I actually felt sorry for Tanya. Wait…moment ended. I think she deserved it. She doesn't understand the trouble she causes."

"Liz, why don't you try out this black top with a blue shell necklace? It will bring out your gorgeous eye color." Alice suggested, throwing a low-cut top her way.

"And you would know," I laughed at Liz. "From what I hear, _you _are the drama queen."

"Hey," she warned mockingly. "This is not about me. This is about the _bruja_ who is trying to steal our men."

"Men?" I repeated. "Since when do you have a man, Liz?"

She didn't answer.

"Liz."

"Hey," she smiled. "Someone has to look out for him. If not me, who will?"

The day quickly passed as I fluttered between Alice and Jacob, milking as much energy out of them as I could muster. I even grabbed the Nikon camera and snapped photos of my friends in action – Alice jumping on the bed; Jacob out by the stable; Alice, Elizabeth, and I lost in the maze of grapes; Liz and Alice in weird, mismatched outfits, etc. Unfortunately, that left Edward on the back burner.

"Are you sure you aren't upset?" I asked as we came down for dinner. "Because I think you are upset."

Edward smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'm not upset that you are spending time with your friends, love. This is what they are here for – give you some company."

"I want you to be my company," I sighed.

"I will always be in your company as long as you want me," he vowed.

We came into the huge dining room where there was a mound of food. Usually, lunch is the largest meal of the day, but today, Ana found a special occasion. Sebastian and Marco sat on the ends of the table, while Ana, Liz, Tanya, and Alice made up a side. Edward, Jacob, and I, along with a vacant space, made up the other.

"Before we all eat, I would like to say a special grace," Sebastian spoke. Sebastian doesn't speak often, but when he does I knew it was worth listening to. "I am thankful for all our wonderful guests that have been welcomed into our family homes. I am blessed with a beautiful wife, two lovely children, and our extended family with Edward. Also, I am happy to have friends of Bella join us as well. By then end of your stay, I hope that you see us as family, too. Thank you."

The conversation at dinner was polite, more or less along the lines of catch-up. But there were more surprises to be had.

"I have some special news," Alice smiled to me, though she was directing the whole table. Everyone paused and looked in her direction. "Okay, so…I work for internship for a fashion designer. I ran a few errands, assisted with a few go-sees. But then, the designer got a glimpse of some of my sketches. A few conversations led to another…and now, I am in the process of producing a line. So, Liz, I want you to help me develop the line into something that the States has never seen."

"Alice, that is so cool," I smiled. "Congratulations."

"I would love to help," Liz replied, her face glowing. "We can start on it tomorrow."

"Great, because I have a few ideas…" Alice started on her fashion jargon, while the table broke off into intimate conversations until Tanya lightly tapped her fork against her glass.

"I have something to say," she said quietly. "As most of you know, I have been…_ill_. But I do plan to compete in the competition and will resume back to practicing."

"That's ridiculous," Edward argued. "You know the doctor said that you need to conserve your energy."

Tanya scowled in Edward's direction, but he ignored her. "I have been conserving my energy, and it's time for me to get back on the dance floor. If I don't start now, I will never get back into the dancer's body."

"You don't need a dancer's body. All you need is a healthy one," he said matter-of-factly.

"The point is I am doing what I want and no one is going to stop me," Tanya affirmed.

"Uh…Tanya," Marco spoke, "maybe you should rest just a couple days more to make sure you are in the best health." He smiled, but it quickly disappeared when Tanya snapped.

"What is this: everyone gang up on Tanya. I said I was fine! I will do what I want, when I want, and how I want! If that means dancing then, I _will_." She threw down her napkin and growled, "Excuse me," as she dismissed herself from the table.

"Permiso," Marco muttered as he exited after her.

No one moved. No one ate, breathed, or chewed – it was a moment of astonishment. Actually, that is not entirely true. Alice continued with her chat about clothes, while Jacob and Edward talked over my head.

"What…just happened?" I whispered, pointing my fork at Tanya's empty seat.

"Oh," Edward chuckled unhappily. "Tanya is very temperamental – just a side effect. Nothing to be alarmed over."

"Huh," I muttered, trying to make sense of it all. I thought Tanya was foul anyway. Oh well.

With Tanya effectively ending dinner – Marco never left her room that night – we dispersed and prepared for bed.

Alice and Liz hurried upstairs, probably to start a pajama fashion show, while I stayed on the ground floor with Edward.

I headed out of the main house towards the guest home – the boys' dwelling – with Edward at my side. Jacob had left before us, so the front door was unlocked when we came inside. The guest home was decorated the same as the main house, but the rooms were much more proportionally sized.

We came to the bedroom door, which Edward promptly opened. I dragged my feet inside and collapsed right into the burgundy, amethyst, and mustard chenille sheets.

"Uh…" I groaned into the linens, "I'm sooooo tired. Running around with Jacob and Alice is hard work. It's like trying to play with grade school kids on the playground. I think I'm getting too old for this."

Edward laughed. "_You're_ too old? I still had to keep up with them when you were gone and work and not get attacked by a mob of women. You think once you found that right person, your charm would shut off. But it does quite the opposite. It only makes you _more_ attractive to the rest of the world, because now, they can really see what you are all about."

"Edward, you will always be charming," I smiled. "Even when your pretty hair turns a gray and your teeth fall out."

He smiled and came to my side, lying on his stomach. "What about yourself?" He crossed his arms underneath his chin, looking playfully at me.

I grimaced at the thought, thinking of me resembling Grandma Marie. "I don't want to think that far ahead. Besides, I am embracing my youth. You know, _partying_ and having a _good_ time."

"I would have to disagree," Edward said. "I am looking forward to settling down with someone I can grow old with."

Subconsciously, I pulled back from him. "You want to get…_married_?" That word was harder to say than normal. I always joked around with Alice, saying that we were going to go to California and get married. But in a serious situation, the word never entered my mind with someone that I loved.

"Yes," he chuckled. Then, he caught a glimpse of my face and he tone turned earnest, his lips pressed in a tight line. "Don't _you_?"

"Well…yyeeeaaahhh," I drew on. "I mean I knew it was something that I would _do_, but it just never entered my immediate _plans_. I want to finish school and…and…get a job, be successful. And then, and _only_ then, will I even _entertain_ the idea of marriage."

Edward nodded, comprehending my honest words. While he remained silent, I took it as a chance to kiss his exposed arm, leaving a moist trail on his bicep. But that wasn't enough, so I took Edward's hand that was tuck under his and kissed that, too. I made sure each of his long fingers that the attention that they deserved. Then, I turned his palm over so I could kiss the backside. "Bella," he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"I want you to read Cindy's note," he declared softly.

"I don't want to," I argued. "I am still trying to forget her, actually. Thanks for bringing it up."

I abandoned his hand as a form of punishment for him, but it was more torture on me. Before I could retrieve it, Edward leaned to the end of his bed, saying, "Bella, I want you to read it, so you would understand exactly what happened," he said softly. "Please, read it for me."

In my face, he whipped out the infamous yellow paper – must be from a legal pad – and waved it in my face like a flag of truce. "Okay," I sighed, snatching the paper out of his hand.

It read:

_Dear Edward,_

_Do you remember when we met? It was at a high school party – you and I were like last-resort choices. I had no intentions to have our relationship last as long as it did, but you were so determined to make it work. I guess that comes from you never wanting to be a failure. _

_Truth is we just aren't compatible. I guess you are too mellow for my "wild" spirit. Just because I am writing this, doesn't make me a better person than I am. I just wanted you to have some closure. I shouldn't have come back and invaded in your life. When I cheated on you, Edward, it was because I needed the attention that you weren't giving me. For me, just knowing that you loved me wasn't enough. I needed to experience it. For that, I am sorry._

_As you are reading this, I am on my way back home to rekindle the relationship with my parents. That one might take a while._

_Anyway, I hope I didn't cause anymore damage in your life. Wish you and your girlfriend the best. She is really something. Guess, what I am trying to say is that I hope Bella is the one for you. Lord knows, you deserve someone better than me._

_If you see me in the streets, don't be alarmed. I will pass by with a causal 'hello' and go on my way. Just the way we were supposed to be. _

_I love you, Edward, like a brother – of course I will be the overprotective big sister. You will always be the person I learned from the most. _

_Goodbye (for now),_

_Cindy_

_P.S. Tell Bella, she is way prettier than me. I just know it. And if you don't mind, can you please let her read this letter as well. It would make me feel better about what I did. Oh, and good luck in the competition._

"She has serious issues," I whispered as I folded the paper back. "Issues that she needs to deal with. And what about me being prettier than her? What were you, two, talking about?"

"You, mostly," he smiled. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Is talking about me like an OCD?" I teased, nudging him slightly.

"No," he whispered. "The doctors diagnose it as love."

I narrowed my eyes. "_You_ would know, Mr. Pre-Med."

"Yes, I would," he said smugly. He laughed. "But I do love you."

"I love you, too," I smiled. "I'm going to say this, but I don't want you to laugh."

"Oh…kay," he smiled.

"I'm serious, Edward. Don't play with me. I _will_ leave," I threatened.

"Bella. I _promise_ to give you my full attention and without teasing," he vowed.

"Okay," I sighed, burying my head into my arms. With my thoughts gathered, I lifted my head and just turned over onto my back, so my audience could be the top canopy of his bed. With the With the decorative canopy looking menacing, I just closed my eyes. "Although I do appreciate everything that you do – thank you so much – sometimes, I feel like you do too much. I mean, I feel like I have nothing to give you in return –"

I felt a depression on both sides of me. "Stop," he ordered. I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering into my vision. "Bella, you are making a big deal over nothing. I do all those things because I love you. That's all. Before I even understood what I was feeling, I felt like it was my job to care for you, to protect you, to love you. I don't know why, but it was just a feeling that overcame me. So, don't feel obligated to do anything or be anything other than you are. That was the Bella I fell in love with, and the Bella I couldn't live without." He lied back on the bed next to me. "Are _you_ upset over something?"

"No," I said quickly. "I'm fine. I'm just…hah," I sighed, running my hands over my face. "Just give me a moment," I smiled nervously. "It's just that…it's a little overwhelming. You know? Then, the thing about you being rich. I mean, I don't care…to _some_ degree. But the truth is…it's intimidating. Like you can get whatever you want, and could have any girl you want, but you choose me; me out of all people, the one who can't walk in a straight line without tripping. You could have Tanya…or…or that Whitney woman. And then, every time Tanya steps out of line, you want me to be the bigger person. Why can't I just punch her face in? And why is Marco staying with _her_? Why did you even bring Tanya? And then, what possessed you to have your ex share a bed with you?"

"Clearly you aren't being bothered," he said sarcastically. "But I am glad that you are voicing your concerns, so we can talk about them."

"I don't want to talk about them just yet," I admitted. "We can discuss this stuff later. I am such a fool. I'm ruining the night, aren't I?"

He chuckled, turning onto his side, propped up on his elbow. "I missed you so much, you don't even know. Just hearing you talk – or complain – is comforting to me."

I smiled. "I'm sorry. I know I'm being a loser right now. You can write that down on your description of me: bratty, drunk, jealous loser of a girlfriend."

"Why do you criticize yourself like that?" he asked, concerned.

"Sorry," I apologized again. "It's just that growing up, it was easier to make fun of myself instead of letting someone make me the butt of their joke."

"But no one is ridiculing you," Edward pointed out.

I sighed. "I know. You would think when I grew up, I would have grown out of it, but I didn't."

"Bella, promise me that you will stop self-deprecating yourself? You are only allowed to think positive thoughts."

"I promise."

"It's funny because my description is different from yours," he said lightly. I turned on my side as well. Our lips were only an inch apart as his free hand settled on my hip. "I would describe you as a respectable," – kiss – "brave," – kiss – "intelligent," – kiss – "attractive, young woman who happened to take my class."

My cheeks were a light pink as Edward traced my lips. But it was getting late in the evening. Giving him a quick kiss, I was getting up from his bed when he pulled me back down. "Edward," I sighed. "I have to go back to my room. Liz and Alice might come looking for me."

"Aren't you an adult?" he teased, kissing my throat. "Can't you do what you want?"

I closed my eyes in pleasure. "Yeah, but what about Ana? She is one tough lady, and I don't think she would approve of me in your bed during night."

"But she said she would do anything for me."

"I don't think she meant _this_," I said softly.

"You are the one who came in here," he pointed out, breathing against my tingling neck.

"Edward…" I sighed. "I have to go."

"But I don't want you to go again. I don't want you to leave my bed. I want you to stay with me," he whispered.

"Really?" Interest perking in my voice, and I quickly tried to mask it with nonchalance, but it was too late. I sounded like a five year-old girl who was about to get a doll she had asked for so many months ago. His eyes showed no lies were behind his request. "You really want me?"

"Silly girl, I always want you. I wanted you in my life even if I didn't know it myself. I want don't want to spend another night without you by my side. These past months have been too long. Please, come back."

"I don't know, Edward," I frowned. "I don't know about Ana and Sebastian or how they feel about this. We might get in trouble. And I don't want to cause you any trouble with Jacob and Marco."

Edward sighed. "Jacob sleeps like the dead – you should have seen him on the plane ride – and Marco won't be back. He is going watch over Tanya; she is very fragile with an equally delicate self-esteem now. And you were able to sneak around Alice before. So, what do you say?"

I didn't want to correct him on Alice; she knew what was going on from the get-go.

Would Ana really care what I did? Now that think about it, Ana was very liberal on a lot of ideas. I don't think she would mind me spending a night with Edward. "I say…wait up for me. I will be right back," I announced as I rose from his bed again. I looked back at him.

Edward was situated at the foot of his bed, leaning back casually. He smirked as I walked out. My heart was smacking against my rib cage, threatening to break through. My breathing wasn't so steady either with its noisy, staccato puffs. I quickly hurried out to avoid any more embarrassments.

I crossed over the field and entered into the back of the house, ignoring how much noise I was making, and headed up the stairs to my room. I closed my door a little too hard as I flew to my top drawer housing my underwear and pajamas. "Silk…silk…too much silk," I complained as shifted through the colored garments. Why weren't any of these like cotton flannel pajamas, my favorite?

Right, I didn't bring any of my own clothes because this stupid trip was a surprise.

A little perturbed, I pulled out a midnight blue pair of silk shorts and the matching camisole, trimmed with silver lace around the neckline. I took a quick shower and came out of my bathroom garbed in lacy underwear and pajamas that were designed to make you feel sexy. I had to admit, they did make me feel confident as the silk slid like cream over my skin. To ensure my coverage as I walked out, I slipped on a satin robe and rushed out before anyone could question me.

I stepped out into the night, feeling a slight breeze to deaden the dry heat. Surprisingly, I didn't start to panic until I had to walk across the field. It wasn't a distant walk, but I was making twice as long as it had to be while I collected my thoughts.

_Bella, what are you doing dressing like this? This isn't what Edward suggested_, the cynical voice in my head explained. With that reasoning, I turned back around, heading back to the main house.

Then, a tender voice soothed, _Edward loves you and he is waiting for you. Don't keep him waiting too long._ I smiled and turned towards the guest house.

_You are wrong. He is probably already asleep. Don't get your hopes_. I took a step back.

_No, _you_ are wrong. He wouldn't sleep without you. Don't doubt his love. _I hurried across the field, before the stupid side of me could counter. I rapped on the door lightly, waiting for Edward to answer.

Suddenly, heart and lungs silenced in operation waiting for the moment. Yeah, this is what I wanted, I had to remind myself. Another gentle wind breezed by, stirring up my hair when Edward opened the door. I smiled, "hey."

"Hey," he said, placing my hair as he stroked my cheek with his soft hand. A light blush swept across my face. "I see you made it back."

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Nice, er, robe," he commented as gazed over my body. Heat flooded me, causing me to become anxious.

"Thank you, but it's nothing compared to what's underneath," I gave away. Where did _that_ come from?

Edward's eyes widened for a second before he shrugged and shifted to the side. I strolled inside, clasping my hands in front of me in anticipation. I didn't know how to start this but…

I ambushed Edward's lips as he locked the front door. He was so surprised that he didn't know what to do for a moment. So, my lips got forceful, drawing Edward to me. His hands gripped my waist, pressing me towards him, but it wasn't enough.

Soon, his fingers splayed over my backside, trailing down to my upper thigh, when he picked me up, leaving my legs astride his body. His was holding me up when all of sudden, my body knocked against a wall with a soft, dull thud. I smiled on his lips, while moving my mouth to his neck. I wasn't content with our positioning, so I looped my arms around Edward's neck and beckoned him nearer. I arched off the wall to get closer, but Edward pressed me back into it with a bump.

He chuckled while I sucked on his bottom lip. "Bella…" he chided as he moved behind my ear, using his tongue lightly. His breath breezed by my lobe, causing me to tremble. "Let's not break Ana and Sebastian's home, love," he said softly. "Now, when we first met I promised you I would be nice and slow. What do you…want me to do?"

"Just…love me like…a good man should," I smirked.

The look in his eye suggested that he was thinking the same as me. But it wasn't carnality; it was genuine ardor. He grinned, pulling my mouth to his as he led us to his bedroom. With the door closed, Edward showed me a passion that could not be found on the dance floor.

**A/N: **Now, if you would like to venture of to the Two Can Tango: Censored Sensuals, you will be able to enjoy the night Edward and Bella spent together. :)


	28. Crepúsculo

**A/N: **The title was one of those "I don't know what to really call this chapter." This chapter - sort of a filler - is rushed because life is getting to me. I found the book titled Crepúsculo in my local Wal-Mart, and I freaked out, wanting to buy it. Only dilemma was I really didn't know Spanish all that well. So, in my disparity, I put it back on the shelf. Then I got too excited and opened it anyway, picking out words that I knew. If you don't know what I am talking about – anyone who doesn't know the word _crepúsculo_ – you will soon figure it out; Just read the chapter.

If you haven't read the deleted scene for Chapter 26 and reviewed, shame on you! I promise that you will love it. Nothing lewd, I swear. I tried to make it as literary as possible. So, if you don't tell me what you thought, I won't know!

**

* * *

**

Chapter 27: Crepúsculo

**BELLA**

5:43 AM

I knew I was wide awake. What irritated me the most was that I could not fall back asleep. Being hyper aware of Edward's figure lying next to me, I couldn't coerce my body to succumb to its natural desire to sleep. I felt his body heat rolling onto my mine; his breaths, sweet and delicious, waving from his nose; his chest steadily rising and falling with each inhalation. "Ugh," I groaned, covering my face in my hands. He was affecting me as he laid unconscious of his power.

Why couldn't I just sleep in another three hours? Is that too much to ask for in this life?

Of course it was. If I asked for anything more – Edward being the ultimate gift – then I was asking too much. How much good fortune could a person prone to misfortune receive before luck ran out?

But still it was five-forty three in the morning. Not even a solid nice interval of time.

My body was up and not so happy either. Just moving my appendages in the bed, I could feel the burden of our rendezvous. I sighed inwardly. It could only get worse before it would feel better. But I really couldn't discredit this aftermath as a total deter because in reality. I have gone home sorer than this after dance class. And where was the pleasure in that?

5:44 AM

How much could I just lay here? Maybe if I closed my eyes I would go back to sleep…

My eyes snapped open again, and this time the alarm clock read…6:04 AM

Great. Just great. I sighed and closed my eyes once again, reverie of the night percolated in my mind_. _In the all the times that I found myself in one of Edward's bed, this was the first time he was in with me.

His gentle snoring brought my attention in his direction. _Poor guy_, I smiled, _that must have taken a lot of him. _His cheek was rested on the pillow, his seraphic face in my direction. A pleasant grin played on his lips; I could only imagine what he was dreaming about. Edward's left arm lied over my bare stomach as I concentrated on the canopy. There wasn't much to see, so I rose a little so I could watch my peaceful angel in slumber. His arm slid down to my thigh while I brought the cover up to my chest. We were going to have to get up soon enough. I needed to get dress, brush my teeth, shower, and be back in my own bed.

As I thought about brushing my teeth, I idly gave myself a breath check – a quick huff into my hand and sniff. I recoiled away in disgust. Ew…halitosis. That was definitely not something I, if not Edward, would want to wake up to. So, quietly and cautiously, I slipped from Edward's touch, backing myself off of his bed. As my feet touched the carpeted floor, I sighed with a sense of triumph.

That was when Edward moved - just a slight shift in the sheets, but enough to cause my lungs to cease in action and my heart rate to double. "Bella…" he mumbled.

I held back my voice.

"I love you," he whispered. Then, he rolled over in his sleep.

I had to fight back the laugh that built up in my throat. Edward was actually talking in his sleep. And I thought I was the crazy one. Well, more or less, I thought Alice was the crazy one.

Tiptoeing, I trekked across the room. I was almost to Edward's bathroom when I tripped over something. I gasped as my steps landed a little heavier than I wanted while I tried to regain my balance. Hands out to the side, I was able to steady myself, while causing my legs to ache even more in the process. My face in a scowl, I turned back to the dark and waved my fingers over the thick Berber carpet. As if I was reading Braille, I used my touch to scan until I came across something soft. I picked up in my hands and brought it to the bathroom with me.

Gently, I let the door kiss its frame. I flicked on the light to see the tripping culprit: my robe. Who would have known a garment could have been my undoing. Silently chuckling at myself, I went to the medicine cabinet in this unfamiliar bathroom in search for mouthwash. Instead, I struck gold, finding an unopened toothbrush waiting for me.

After taking care of the foul breath I had, I retreated to the bed again.

I curled up under the thick covers, bringing my hands around Edward as I feigned sleep. Then, I just laid there.

Yep, just laid there, knowing that in 5…4…3…2…

"Mmm…" I hummed, remembering all the fond memories of euphoria.

"Mmm, what?" Edward whispered into my ear, my body reacting from the action. I knew he would awake if I started expressing satisfaction.

"Mmm…" I grinned inwardly.

"Bella," he chided, kissing my shoulder, "I don't understand what that means."

"_Mmm_ is good, Edward. _Real _good. Like you. Are you sure you haven't done that before?" I teased.

Not bothering to look at me yet, he chuckled, and I could feel the reverberations from his chest. "I'm just an overachiever," he admitted. "Did I meet your expectations?" he asked, his tone playful as well.

I giggled, "Yeah, you definitely outdid Marco, but Peter…that's a tough call."

Edward smirked. "So, my bear and I are tied for first? Doesn't that sound like bestiality?"

I smacked his shoulder while moving out of his touch to turn on the lamp. "Why are you moving?" Edward groaned aloud, his eyes closed still. To show his discontent, Edward started to squeeze my hips friskily. "I liked you where you were." He opened his eyes to look at me. They struck me with a fresh new wave of awe.

We both laughed; mine lively laugh was contrasting with Edward's drowsy one. "It sounds like someone is tired," I teased.

"Yeah, well, you caused it," Edward accused. "Last night wore me out. I haven't been this tired in a _long_ time."

"Oh really? And Edward, when would have been the last time you were this exhausted?"

He smiled and replied, "The night of the dinner party. As soon as I got home, I didn't bother to change until the morning. I went right into my room and fell out. I kept my promise to you; I slept through the early afternoon, right before Tanya was supposed to come over for the lesson."

"Hmm," I expressed, biting my tongue about my questions regarding Tanya's presence.

Edward frowned. "What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing," I smiled, lying through my teeth.

He looked at me skeptically, but otherwise ignored my fib as he brought his lips to mine. First, he was cautious as if he was afraid of how I might react to our new level in our relationship. He pulled away, whispering, "Minty fresh."

However, I threw myself into it, kissing him back passionately. He didn't refuse either.

"Are you trying to kill me?" he smiled as he pulled away. "The way you are 'attacking me,' I might not be able to control myself. I'm trying to be a gentleman."

"You want me to slow down?" I whispered, confused.

He sighed, formulating the right answer. "Yes and no. I want us to be able to enjoy this new _connection_, but we will have to use it sparingly or we won't ever leave the room." He smiled and kissed my cheek while I lay stunned.

"Sparingly?" I whispered for confirmation.

"Sparingly," he assured, but then he hastened, "but don't let that dissuade you from sleeping in my bed. I like having your warm body next to mine. It's quite comforting."

I was still hung up on the 'sparingly' thing that I just had to blurt out something. "Were you…pleased?" I asked, embarrassed.

He smiled and stroked my cheek. "Definitely. Were you?"

He awaited my answer, but I didn't want to share. The truth was last night was…amazing. Out of all my years as an adult, I couldn't believe what I had been missing. Making love to Edward is definitely one for the books. Not that Edward needed to know that.

"Bella, love?"

"Yes," I smiled, tearing away from another reverie.

"You didn't answer my question," he said earnestly.

"Oh," I whispered. I could feel my cheeks heating as I fumbled, "Well…uh…um…I…if-if I _wasn't, _would I have wanted to do _it_ again?"

Edward shrugged. "I don't know. When you woke up early this morning, I wasn't sure what your intentions were." I lifted up from Edward's comfy bed, bringing the burgundy sheet with me, while he remained, dazed as I picked up my clothes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting ready to go," I whispered, not looking in his direction. "In case you have forgotten, there are more people involved than you and I. I am expected to be in my bed this morning not yours, and definitely not naked."

"I thought you were an adult?" he brought up again, still sitting up in the bed.

Wagging my finger at him, I hissed, "And that comment is what got us into this. Now, I have to scramble to be back in my room before someone catches us unless you are ready to explain to Ana about you having premarital sex with me!"

Edward laughed. "Ana may be a Catholic, but she has very liberal views regarding the world and society. She might even say 'it's better to test out the car before you buy it.'"

I stared at him as I slipped on my underwear, still holding the sheet as a ghetto curtain. "I cannot believe you just said that."

"I can't either," he grumbled. "Love, you don't have to hide your body. It's nothing to be ashamed of. You are very beautiful."

"I don't want to your brain to fry, Edward," I replied acerbically.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, again, trying to keep his tone even. I knew that I was getting to him.

"Nothing," I lied again.

"Bella, you can't quit with the lies. You are so horrible, it's pathetic. Now, what really is the matter with you?"

"I told you nothing! And let's leave it at that! I'll see you at breakfast." By this time, I had my robe tied and I headed out of his room, being slightly offended by his comment. Did everyone have to joke about my inability to lie? I swung the front door wide and walked out to the lightening day. The sky was a breathtaking fuchsia intermingled with deep orange and blazing yellow. I would have been able to enjoy if I wasn't stomping away in anger to the main house.

I smiled to myself as I thought I had a headstart; Edward still had to get dressed. Back at the French doors, the first one was locked which caused me to curse under my breath. I tried to the next one and found it was open. Rashly, I snapped the ornate handle down and rushed inside. In a blur, the first floor's rooms passed by me while I skipped up the staircase. Surprisingly, my feet complied with my wishes, not staggering my equilibrium.

I was careful not slam my room door, recalling Edward and I were the only ones up. Untying my robe, ripping it off my flesh, and flinging it on my bed, I stalked towards my bathroom, going to take a shower.

Turning on the hot water, I let it run a little while I peeled off my nightclothes, not bothering to put them in a hamper yet. Casually, I let them fall to floor. All the sexiness seemed to have lost its touch in the coming morning. Right now, they just looked like fancy pajamas. How could he have ever found that appealing at all?

_You could be sexy, too._

Yeah, that's why. Clothes didn't do a darn thing. For all Edward cared, I could have been naked…but that would have been socially indecent. Not having any of that. Stepping into the frosted glass shower, I let the warm water wash over my worn body, cleansing away my previous night.

I smiled, letting the water splash over my lips. This felt so revitalizing.

After my refreshing shower, I felt rejuvenated.

Securing my wet body in a thick and cozy towel, I dried my long hair with an equally thick one. Before I let the bathroom, I grabbed my dirty clothes off the floor and walked out.

"GAH!" I screamed, looking at the figure on my bed. "What are you doing here? Did you pick my lock?"

Used to seeing Marco in my bed, just lounging, it was strange to see Edward in the same position – Feet crossed at ankles; head rested on headboard; long body extended, covering up a good portion of the surface; a book in hand that rested on his stomach. Without looking up from his reading, Edward retorted, "On the contrary, you left it unlock. You would think if you were in the shower, you would lock the door. You were setting yourself up for another Psycho movie."

"I didn't plan to have someone coming in to hack me up, Edward," I voiced bitterly.

"I don't think anyone does," he countered.

"You could have knocked," I argued back.

"You were in the shower; you didn't hear, so I came in."

"Most people wait until they are acknowledged, or take the hint and go away." I snatched my robe off my bed and went over to the hamper. I dumped the closed in there and turned back to him.

"Bella, are you trying to get rid of me?" he said softly.

"Are you getting the hint or do you need smoke signals?"

He sighed, lying the book down flat and looking at me earnestly. "If you want me to go away, just say it: Edward, I want you to go away."

I fixed up my mouth to let the words out, but I would have been lying. I didn't want him to go away. I wanted to talk. I exhaled, while turning back to him, saying "Edward, I want you to close your eyes."

"May I ask why?" his voice dripping with charm.

"Because I need to get dressed and I don't want you to know what color underwear I'm going to be wearing. So, no peeking on your part."

"Oh…I understand," he nodded. As instructed, Edward closed his eyes, while I quickly ransacked my underwear drawer, pulling out the first matching set on top and ducking into the walk-in closet.

There, I hurriedly snapped on my bra. When I tried to pull my leg though my underwear, I missed, tossing my weight too much in one direction thus disrupting my balance. I throw out my hands in front of me, colliding into a rack full of clothes, and smacking my palm against the wall.

"Bella," I heard Edward's voice carry. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I yelled out to him, hoping he wasn't going to check on me. How pitiful – I can (finally) dance, but I can't put my clothes on without being clumsy.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I was fine!" Hastily, I pulled up my underwear and rummaged through the clothes that Alice bought. Of course none of them screamed out right 'I'm comfortable! Wear me!' Figures. Alice was still trying to make me hold on to the 'New Confident and Dresses A Little Sexy Bella.' "Well, if that's how you wanted my pretty," I whispered to myself, pulling down a pair of jeans and a deep royal purple blouse.

Once the shirt was on, I knew there was a mistake. Maybe this was Alice's shirt. Maybe there a part was missing that I didn't put on. I stormed out of the closet.

"Edward, what is up with this…?"

He smiled and chuckled, "Alice picked that out. I told her you wouldn't wear, but apparently I lost that bet." He rose from my bed to take me in his arms. "Bella," he murmured into my hair, "What is really bothering you? Please tell me it isn't me. I couldn't bear to be the cause of your unhappiness."

I sighed. "Edward, why did you bring Tanya?"

His body froze over in tension. "Are we seriously going to talk about this, Bella, after time and time again I have told you that nothing is going on between her and me?" he said flatly.

"Edward, I want to know why she is here."

He groaned and let me go. "How many times do I have to spell it out to you? I love you and not her. I love you and not Cindy. I LOVE YOU!" He grinned, frustrated. "Tanya is here because she is sick and I have to take care of her. It is more of a personal blame than an emotional attachment to her. Since, I was studying medicine, I should have saw the signs long before, but I didn't. So, I am partially at fault for her illness. I vowed that I would watch her and make sure she gets healthy. That's why she is here with me. No other reason."

I nodded then thought, "Edward, what are you going to do about the competition coming up?"

He closed his eyes briefly. "I don't know, yet. I was thinking about forfeiting and just going again next –"

I had an epiphany. "Edward," I gasped, "you can practice with Liz until Tanya is all better. You know Liz dances anyway. It's something that she wants to do."

He smiled. "That sounds excellent. So, we are not going to have this…_Tanya_ conversation ever again."

I nodded.

"Good," he sighed, touching my arms lightly. "Now, why don't we rest a little and go down for breakfast in two hours?"

"Okay," I whispered, realizing Edward was a better man that I could have fathomed. He was taking care of Tanya because he felt…_guilty_.

He laid back across my bed, while I sat on the opposite end, seeing him pick up his book. "What are you reading?" I asked, casually, curling up on his arm. Before he could speak, though, I read the title for myself. "_Crepúsculo_. Edward? What's this about?"

He handed me the book. "Elizabeth gave it to me to read – thought I might enjoy it. I pulled it out this morning when you left. It's about a girl who falls in love with a vampire. The thing is he is extremely attracted to her blood. Anyway, it's mind over matter. They end up together."

"Is it good?" I skimmed through the pages, picking up words here and there.

"Oh, it's excellent. One of the best love stories of our time. The heroine sorta reminds me of you," Edward smiled, taking the book from my hands.

I giggled, "Really? I think someone is trying to earn their brownie points early." I strained to reach up and kiss him lips. He smiled and helped me out lowering his head in my direction. A sweet kiss, reminding me of our first on the dance floor – one filled with curiosity, apprehension, and interest. Afterwards, I asked him "Would you read it to me? I know you know Spanish fluently."

"Anything for you," he whispered.…

**Yeah...something "cute" before we start back up. Hey question: can I slow the story down some? At first, I didn't want so much time in Argentina, but now, it's growing on me...and probably the fact that the story will end. :) So, if you review, answer YES or NO!**

**TJ :)**


	29. WOMAN

**Chapter 28: W-O-M-A-N**

**A/N:** "Are you nervous?" is game that is played where a person – guy or girl – touches another guy or girl on the leg, steadily rising while repeating "Are you nervous?" Once the _victim_ gets uncomfortable, the game ends. But in some cases, the assaulter may get uncomfortable and just stop.

**BELLA**

Between Alice and Liz, I didn't know who was worse at getting me into things.

I mean, come on, I must have hit the bottom.

Why did I have my feet, decked out in ballet slippers, in first position while my left arm gripped the ballet barre and my right arm extended over the top of my head? The worst of this whole ordeal was not that I had to wear a leotard and pink tights (which had more color than I did), but that I was surrounded by a class of grade school kids who were more flexible than me while Liz danced with my man in the adjacent dance floor.

I know people, especially Alice, will be wondering how I ended up in this mess. The truth was I didn't know myself. It all started when I proposed to Edward that he should practice with Liz while Tanya "got better." When the solution was brought to Liz's attention, she decided that I shouldn't be sitting around with her brother and "studying" all day.

"That's all you and Marco do – like an old, methodical couple," Liz claimed, crossing her arms. "Even my parents – as scary as this may sound – have more fun than you do."

I copied her attitude as I frowned at her words. Edward and I were the couple, NOT her brother and me. "We do not just _study_," I argued, "we go out and stuff."

"As friends, right?" she smirked.

I shot a look, warning her not to take this any further. Edward just looked between us, but his expression suggested that he was missing something. I sighed, "What do want suggest that I do, Liz?"

She giggled and announced, "You take a dance class while I dance."

I absolutely refused it, but after "talking" to Edward – there wasn't much conversation involved in his coercion – I found myself in a dance studio.

"I can't believe I am doing this," I hissed in his ear, gripping his arm strongly. "You are the worse."

He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. "I remember you told me that you took ballet before."

"Yeah," I laughed once, "when I was a little girl. My body doesn't move the same way it did when I was a child."

He smiled, "Well, this will help you be more flexible. Besides, I know you haven't been dancing since you been here, so this is just practice."

Actually, I forgot to mention to Edward that Marco and I have been out to dance more than once. Since Marco was better at faster tempos, we explored the nightclubs, but I wasn't going to bring that up now. "Okay," I groaned, kissing him once more. "I'll see you later."

I was left standing around waiting for the ballet class to start while I pulled idly at the pink convertible tights on my legs. I was such a pushover. As I thought of all the times Alice talked me into things, Señora Hernandez stepped into my field of vision. She was tall, strong woman with a rigid posture, but soft heart. Though she looked young and vibrant, I knew for a fact that Señora Hernandez was in her fifties.

"You are Isabella, right?" she asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes," I smiled.

"You came in with Elizabeth Vargas before," she voiced in recognition.

"Yes," I answered shyly, remembering my first time watching Liz dance. She was so graceful and fluid in her movements. I understood exactly why she wanted to dance professionally; it was her passion, her life, her joy. Elizabeth equaled dancer.

Señora Hernandez smiled, "the children will be joining us in a moment, but I wanted to ask you something. Is Señor Cullen tu novio?" Even she had fallen victim to Edward's charm when he walked with me. I could tell by the slight slur in her Spanish that she was taken aback by his good looks. I was happy to know not only did my boyfriend affect women in the States, but also women universally. He was just too darn hot.

I blushed and replied, "Yes."

She laughed and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you." In my mind I thought, _For what? That I had a boyfriend?_ I knew not to express those thoughts aloud, but that didn't stop them for weaving into my conscious.

Just then, the indistinct chatter of kids pervaded the room. Oh great. There was one thing about me. Kids and I did not get along. I guess the notion spawned from my own childhood days where I found kids to be either 1) rude, 2) disgusting, or 3) stupid. Sometimes, they were a combination of all three. But then again, people my age always listed me as a freak, so we were even. Unfortunately, my prejudice of kids followed me in my teenage years when I absolutely refused to watch my neighbor's child. Sometimes, kids were gross and manipulative, but the child next door was just downright demonic. Come to think of it, the child reminded me of Tanya.

"Maybe you and Señor Cullen will have kids of your own?" Señora Hernandez hinted after asking the children to find a space along the barre.

I blushed and answered, "We haven't even made it to that point yet."

She smiled and concluded, "Maybe not in the immediate future."

I was thinking more like not at all. What was up with her asking about Edward and I having kids? My eyes widened as I thought about how she might know about _that _night. I quickly denounced that thought. No one knew; I made sure of that. Not even Alice suspected a thing. But still…what if she knew something?

"Okay, Isabella, you can just find a spot along the barre as well. Then we can get started," Señora Hernandez instructed, pulling me from my thoughts.

I sauntered over to a spot between what looked like a ten year-old and a twelve year-old girl. It was very intimidating walking over to the girls, knowing that they probably danced since they were three. Taking a deep breath, I brought my slender body in between the two children. "Have you danced before?" the twelve year-old asked as I placed both of my hands on the barre.

"Uh…I took ballet when I was a child and I was learning the tango back in the United States," I answered, watching my own wary eyes in the mirrors. I was going to kill Edward.

"Humph," the twelve year-old snorted, tossing her head in the other direction.

Before we did center work, Señora Hernandez had us warm up on the barre. My cheeks were constantly tomato-colored as I blundered through the different positions. First and second were easy for me to remember, but as soon as she added the other three, my mind went cloudy. I became so frustrated. Where was Edward when I needed his soothing words?

The ten year-old behind me whispered, "It's okay. I messed up my first time too."

I smiled at her assurance. Maybe there was hope for the youth after all. All through out class, I had a ten year-old named Cristina, assist through the various elements of ballet. There were tendus, chassés, and pliés to be learned.

Señora Hernandez recessed the class for a brief water break when she came to my side. "You know for a beginner, Isabella, you are doing fine. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm proud of you." She hugged me while I shared my gratitude for letting me be part of her ballet class. "Anytime you wish to dance, my studio will have a spot on the floor for you," she smiled. Before the kids came back, Señora Hernandez excused me from the rest class, explaining that the students were just going over a number – something I wasn't going to learn.

I smiled and quickly hustled away, grabbing my small bag that carried a pair of sandals and a thin pale pink dress (to match my tights) I was going to slide over my leotard. After changing and freshening up, I walked out of the bathroom, not sure of how I wanted to spend the rest of my time.

I called up Jacob.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Jake. It's me, Bella."

"Oh," he laughed. "I should have known."

"So, what are you doing?" I asked, trying not at all to sound desperate.

"Bored, aren't you?" I need to do a better job at hiding my emotions.

"Yes," I sighed. "I just finished up a ballet class. I tell you, ballet is not my thing."

He laughed. "I told you I wasn't a dancer, but I think you take the title of World's Worst Dancer."

"Ha ha. That isn't funny. I can dance," I argued.

"You are the main one saying you can't dance and now you want to claim you can. Bella, you can't be both."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't," he said firmly. "You know, I don't know what to believe from you. I mean, we danced before, but I think that has something to do with _my _expertise in the matter."

"You told me you never took a Latin ballroom class," I mentioned, confused by his words.

"I didn't. You will be amazed the things you learn from the internet. Hold on, Bella. Alice is having me help with her designs. She has left me in charge of cut…_crap_." I heard him put down the phone and Alice's voice boom in the background.

"_What did you do?" _she yelled. "_I know you did not just cut that! I can't believe you just ruined that piece!_"

"_I didn't mean to. I was talking to Bella and the scissors just slipped_," Jacob pleaded.

"Jake?" I called out.

"_You better hope _my_ scissors don't slip on your throat!"_ Alice threatened him.

Oh no. Mary Alice was there, and Jacob didn't know the difference. "Jacob, run!" I tried to warn him.

"_Alice, what are you doing with that? Let's just think this through. Alice, I'm sorry. Alice! Alice!"_

The line went dead.

"Jake? Jacob?" I dialed his number back, but I picked up his voicemail – an engine revving in the background. I gave up hope, knowing that Alice probably had him pinned to a wall by now. I should have explained to him the difference in her demeanor when Alice was working, but I thought Edward would have informed him. They are supposed to be friends now.

After I dialed Alice's number, I was greeted from the other end by a muted rapid fire – quick punctures that went on for fifteen seconds and then, stopped. "Alice, that better not be Jacob you are wounding."

She giggled in her high pitched voice. "No, silly. I kicked him out to look for Tanya. She is due for a fitting."

"What did Jacob ruin?"

"Nothing," she answered. "I was able to turn his mishap into a must-have. Just know that you might have a little more skin showing."

"About that, Alice," I started up, "I don't really think show–"

Abruptly, Alice came back to the phone with her words spewing out. "Bella, you know that I love you. Jacob just came back and wants to tell me something. See you when you come home. Got to go. Bye!"

The line was dead again. I couldn't believe in less than five minutes I was hung up on by two people who claimed to be friends of mine. Some friends they were.

Placing my phone back in my bag, I walked out of the dark corner I was standing in to find the dance floor Liz and Edward were dancing on. A hallway later, I was met with sultry music that spilled out of the closed room. Unlocked, I opened the door and snuck inside. Tiptoeing behind a wall of tall movable mirrors that were only partly opened, I could see two figures in the center. I dropped my bag and watched from behind one mirror.

Edward stopped the music from the stereo and instructed, "Next, you bring your right leg up in a medium kick." He was in a pair of dark pants and a black tank, while Liz wore a black skirt over her leotard and a pair of heels.

"To level with my waist?" As Liz asked, she elongated her right leg in front of her.

"Right," Edward smiled, "and you throw back your head slightly." Edward demonstrated his direction in the most effeminate way he could muster. I smiled.

Liz giggled, "Okay."

"After that, you step your right foot – currently in front of you – around to my foot, which will be out as well. Let's practice that," he suggested.

As I noticed Edward positioning himself behind Liz, taking her hands in his, I searched through my duffel for the Nikon camera. Ana was always on my case about not taking enough pictures. So, I had to remember to put it in my bag whenever I went out.

My first photograph was of their starting position – both bodies were facing the front mirrors. Next, Edward pulled towards the left while Liz pulled to the right, creating the image of fleeting bodies. They centered themselves again with Liz twisting her feet, right foot, left. While she did that, Edward brought up his right arm, still holding Liz's hand, over her head. Leaning back, Liz rocked her weight from her left foot to back on her right. Edward brought his arm back around so Liz pivoted, facing away from him again. They did a simple step, touch, step. _Left, right left. Right, left, right_.

My thought was _this wasn't the tango, especially not as fast as they were moving._ Even though the observation percolated in my mind, I couldn't get upset enough to look away. Subconsciously, my finger kept depressing the shutter button. The camera kept snapping. I kept watching.

After Edward separated his hands from Liz, she gyrated her hips, rotating around to face him again. The expression on her face told the story. While she quick step-ball-change, a smirk played on her lips while her long index finger beckoned Edward nearer. Once his body was pressing against her, they did a body roll, starting from the chest and waving down to their pelvis bone. Immediately, Liz turned back around, kicking her leg, throwing her head back. Then, her right foot landed back on the ground and fell behind, touching Edward's which was drawn out behind him as well.

They both burst into laughter, breaking their characters. "That was fun," Liz spoke first, giving Edward a hug. "Thank you for doing this for me. You don't know how much this means. I promise my partner will show next time."

"He better," Edward warned, though he was smiling. "I can't afford to lose another day's worth of practice going over your exhibition. You know, you should really tell your parents about this."

Secrets?

Liz frowned and stuck out her tongue. "_Parents just don't understand_. I love mi mamá y mi papá, I really do. But sometimes, their goals aren't in alignment with my own. So, that's why I'm doing this. I need to show them how good a dancer I am."

"Don't they attend recitals?"

"Well, yeah," – she sighed – "but that's childish things. I have done recitals since I was walking. They don't have the same potency as they have in the past. I want to show my parents that I am serious about dancing, and attending the competition is the only way I know how."

"I'm sorry it has to be this extreme. I know how difficult it is to tell your parents things, but sometimes they have your best interest in mind," Edward pointed out while Liz walked, circling around him.

"Yeah, and other times, they have their own interests in mind," she countered. "All I want to do is dance, Edward. That's all I ever had. I mean, I get good grades, but I'm no brainiac. My talent and specialty is dancing, and that's all it has been. Creativity intertwines with technicalness when I create stories for the audience to enjoy. I don't understand why it is so hard for them to accept that!"

Exhaling, Edward thrust his hands into the pockets of his pants. "Well, I just want you to know that there is nothing wrong with having a backup plan."

"I know." Liz's expressions portrayed that she had heard this numerous times. "I do have a backup plan. I want to go into business, maybe even open my own dance studio."

Edward laughed, "I will give you mine if that's what you really want."

Liz laughed as well. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." Coming up to him, Liz pecked Edward on the cheek. "Man, you are the coolest. I can see why Bella loves you."

At that comment, Edward blushed lightly. Inwardly, I sighed. _Edward was the coolest ever._

Happy to know her time was up, Liz grabbed her dance bag, saying, "Well, I'll be back. I'm going to change. And don't tell anyone about this. It will be our little _secret_."

"You have my word," Edward vowed, nodding once in confirmation. "Now, go on," he waved her away.

Suddenly, I realized that Liz was going to be heading my way. _Oh great, I will be caught. _Thinking on my feet, I placed my camera down on top of my bag and scurried off to the darker shadows of this room. I held my breath, hoping that no one would call my cell phone as Liz passed. The girl seemed to take forever, her steps becoming heavier as she approached me. The clacking of her dance shoes came upon me, but Liz suddenly turned, walking out of the room.

Whew.

I waited awhile for time to pass. No, I wasn't trying to predicate how far away Liz was. I was more concerned about what Edward would do alone.

Furtively, I peeked around to see Edward stroll, idly kicking his feet out, over to the stereo. His fingers ran over a button until he pushed it down softly, which I took for OPEN because out came a silver CD. Edward placed his finger inside the middle hole of the CD, twisting it on his finger while he walked over to a big black case. Sliding the case open, Edward placed the CD very carefully in a slot and took out another. He placed the new music in the player and pushed a button (what I assume to be PLAY) and out poured a piano composure, filling the room with its grandeur. A soft tinkling blended with dramatic chords to induce the feeling of powerful tranquility. Eyes closed, he turned away from the music. His breaths evened out as he brought his hands up in the air and moved them strategically. He was playing a piano in his imagination.

I picked up my camera, taking one shot of this awing spectacle. Before I could register my movements, my camera slacked from my hands, falling back onto my bag, and my feet carried me out onto the dance floor, into exposure. I could do nothing. My body knew who it wanted, my feet knew the direction, my eyes knew the prize. A smile found its way onto my face as encircled my hands around Edward's waist, laying my head on his back.

"Liz?" Edward spoke up, not startled by the ambush.

"Guess again," I whispered as I inhaled his sweaty but still intoxicating smell.

"Bella." There was a smile in his voice. "How did I know you would find your way in here?"

"Because, you know me," I giggled, releasing him so he could take me in his arms.

He kissed my lips quickly, and asked, "How was ballet?"

"Umm…it was okay. I mean, I had to have a ten year-old help me, but besides having my self-esteem totally shattered in an afternoon, I'm good."

Edward frowned and took my hands. He walked over to the barre in the room and said, "It's time to build back some self-esteem."

Gripping my hands on the barre, I groaned, "I just changed out of my dance clothes, Edward. I really don't want to do anymore ballet."

"Why?" His lustrous eyes sparkled behind me as he put his hands on the outside of mine.

"Because it's not fun for me," I pointed out, staring back at his amused face.

"Does this have something to do with your childhood ballet experiences?" he smiled.

"It has _everything_ to do with my childhood ballet experience!" He laughed at my outburst and kissed the side of my neck, taking a light nip. "Did you just bite me?"

"Why, did it hurt?" he asked softly, rubbing his hands on mine.

"Nooo…it just tickles," I smiled while I pressed my abdomen into the barre. "Edward, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to help you."

"Well, don't," I sighed and closed my eyes. "We might frighten the children when I ravish you on the dance floor."

He chuckled in my ear. "I would enjoy that - the ravishing part, not scaring the children."

Opening my eyes, I looked at my love who was kissing my neck, when Señora Hernandez's words haunted my thoughts. "Edward…how do you feel about children?"

His lips froze on my neck. His breathing hitched. His hands stopped rubbing me. "What do you mean?"

"Well…do you want kids…of your own?" I rephrased. He looked at me in the mirror, trying to pick apart my words.

"What brought this on?"

He was avoiding the question. Everything he said was a careful deflection from the point. Maybe he was hoping that I forget about the original argument. "Just answer the question."

"Does this have anything to do with –?"

I huffed, "Edward, just answer the question: do you want children – yes or no?"

"Yes," he whispered, "when the time is right."

"How many?" I inquired.

"Maybe one or two. I don't know." His forehead had wrinkled as he thought more about the future.

I was upsetting him. Changing the subject, I began "So, you and Liz are the dance floor. Is it looking hot or what?" I smiled to try to get him out of the funk I created in thirty seconds. I looked into his eyes and saw he was staring off into space, distant in his thoughts. "Edward? Edward?"

"Huh?" he snapped, shifting his eyes to mine. Smiling sheepishly, he apologized, "Sorry about that, love. I just never had to think about a future with anyone. It's a new experience."

"Same for me," I whispered. I nudged his arm while I said, "But I want to know how you and Liz are 'cutting the rug'."

Edward laughed, continuing to rub my arms. "I don't think anyone uses that expression anymore."

"Well, I'm bringing it back," I grinned.

"Anyway, Liz and I are doing fine. We made a lot of progress for practice purposes." Edward was lying to me? Actually, he wasn't really lying, but he wasn't going to tell me about he and Liz's secret. "Can you imagine in a little more than a month we will be competing against people around the world? Are you…okay with us – Liz and me – dancing?"

"Please," I sighed, waving my hand dismissively. "Liz and I are tight. I trust her even f I can't trust _you_."

"How little faith thou have in me," he smiled, bringing his hands to waist.

"How can I, Edward?" I went on. "First, Cindy. Liz. Tanya. Whoever else in between. Then, me. And…Cindy comes again. Face it Edward: you're too charming for your own good."

He laughed. "Am I? Did I charm you?"

"Yeah," I admitted. "First lesson – the hold, the dip, the _smooth_ talking. That was all part of your allurement."

"So, you're saying I had this master plan to have you?"

"More or less, yes."

"How do I know you didn't have a master plan to have me? What if your innocent blushing, fumbling steps, and undeniable beauty were just part of your scheme?"

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. I wish.

"What – you don't think that's a legitimate claim?" Edward asked, his eyebrow rising in speculation.

"My only answer is '_I'm a woman. W-O-M-A-N!'"_

Stroking my chin, Edward murmured, "that you are." I blushed deeply. "Jacob told me about your nickname…something like _trouble_…?"

I giggling, poking Edward in the stomach, "So…when did you, two, hook up?"

He laughed, flinching away from my touch. So, Edward was ticklish? "Um…I don't think Jacob and I had an exact date. You know, that is a woman thing – remembering dates."

I stared at him appalled. "I didn't know I had sex with a sexist."

"Am I lying though? Think about it: females are like computers. You store everything and don't forget it."

I scrunched up my face, knowing he was right, but still he didn't have to say it; it devalued the talent. "Okay, okay," I sighed, "what about you and Jacob?"

Edward closed his eyes as if he was concentrating on this. "I don't know if Jacob wants me to tell you this, but he and I first got started talking about you. It is a private matter that I care not to go into detail about – it's a guy thing – but then cars got brought up and we hit it off. And when you are constantly surrounded my women, you tend to bond with the first male to cross your path."

"Hmm…" I smiled. "I wonder what you talked about."

He grinned, exposing all his teeth, and brought his face closer. "Don't worry your pretty little head."

"Edward," I pleaded, "Tell me, please? You can't just talk about me and not tell me about what."

"I am pretty sure that you and Alice have your private conversations that you wouldn't _dare_ discussing with me," he contested.

"Touché."

Edward laughed, while returning to the mirror. "Now, back to your ballet lesson. I want you to put your right leg on the barre," he ordered. I turned my attention to the pale girl who stared back at me. Following his instruction, I brought my leg to rest above the barre while Edward stood behind me, our bodies touching. Causing my dress to ruffle up, Edward settled his hands on my hips. I trembled from a feeling I knew too well. "Are you nervous?" he whispered sweetly in my ear as his fingers teased my sides.

"No," I answered boldly. I wasn't afraid of how far Edward would go; I was more frightened of how my body would react in public. I brought my hands over my head, fingers slightly curved, and scooped down over my foot. "Are you?"

I looked into the mirror to see his Adam's apple bob as he watched me. His voice was uncharacteristically low – I remembered that husky tone – when he replied, "no." A long breath wisped through my lips as a fiery trail of goosebumps burgeoned on my skin caused by Edward's knuckles grazing my leg. "Are you nervous, now?"

"Not quite." I noticed how airy my voice sounded as Edward took my hand in his, guiding my right over my head, pointing to the left. I smiled to myself while Edward traced down the length of my arm back to my hip. "Should I be nervous?"

"Very." He took my arm in his right hand and held my waist with his left, turning my body to the left and angling me back. "I know I said sparingly, but I am really considering taking you up on the 'ravishing' offer," he murmured.

"Who said I was offering?" I challenged, bring my right arm around his neck. I could feel his nose brush against my arm while breathed in my scent. I brought my leg off of the barre, thinking we had had enough for the day. Edward and I needed to stop before something dangerous – more like unstoppable - broke out. "Okay, Edward, stop," I sighed, pulling my arm away from him. To support my overwhelmed body, I gripped onto the barre while Edward pressed himself against me.

"Do you really want me to stop?" he whispered, holding my waist tightly as he nuzzled my hair.

"No, but we have to, Edward."

"No, we don't."

"If we don't stop now, we have no idea of what will happen in the next two minutes," I argued, staring at his eyes in the mirror. "Now, I love you so much, I want you for myself. _Later_."

He smiled, "You're selfish _and_ greedy."

"Add that to the list," I laughed, joking. I turned to face him and draped my arms over his shoulders. "I don't see why only wanting you can be seen as a bad thing."

Edward pressed his lips to mine, making me forget the original argument in the first place. Soon, I even forgot the reason why I was going to kill Edward and that Liz was supposed to come back.

**I can actually feel the Two Can Tango Train chugging along. Slowly, but surely we are moving towards the end. :) Thanks for the lovely suggestions and reviews. **


	30. Winners and Losers

**Chapter 29: Winners and Losers (****Ganadores y Perdedores)**

**A/N: **This chapter is...okay, I guess. Thank you for all of your reviews!! I was torned between deleting or keeping this chapter, but I believe it is needed, so it stays. Tell me what you think!! Oh, I so desperately want to reach 1000 by the next two chapters, but I need _your_ help (Dora the Explorer)! REVIEW people! :)

**BELLA**

Two weeks passed since Edward and I "practiced" ballet. That didn't mean I stopped having my dance lessons. With Edward as my instructor – Liz just "mysteriously" disappeared – I learned rumba, samba, jive (which I am horrible at), and merengue. It didn't matter what I was learning that day because they all ended the same. _Are you nervous?_ It soon turned into our favorite game because everyone came out a winner in the end.

Today, I found out that game ended with me receiving the short end of the stick. Not only did I lose my partner, but I had to interview the dancing couple. _"Isabella, I want you to feature Tanya and Edward and the up and coming article. If it's awesome, I will have you be the official correspondent for the competition."_

On assignment, I had to watch my man dance with my enemy. Actually, it didn't bother me as much to see them dancing because I knew Edward would have much more fun with me. That thought made me laugh.

"Bella," Edward chided.

"Sorry," I whispered, snapping a photo of them. Admiring their dancing today, I reminded myself of the first time I saw them glide across the floor. They were natural together. I scribbled that down on my notepad – _Chemistry_. My next photograph captured Tanya's turned out to the left as her left foot stepped out with Edward's. This was a classic pose of the Tango – the couple embracing with the stiff frame, hesitating as he turned her out. Any moment they were going to sacada into another direction. "First question: how long have you, two, been dancing?"

Tanya answered first. "I have been dancing since I was a little girl. I would say around six. Edward and I have been partners for…I think three years. We actually had our first competition six months after we became partners."

"Interesting," I commented as I recorded the conversation. "Edward, do you have anything to add?"

Tanya kicked her left leg up behind her and extended it to the front, resting it behind Edward's right thigh. She brought her right leg over so she was behind Edward now. I looked down to my notes as Edward told me, "You probably already know my story, but I am the product of two dancers. I have been dancing as long as I could remember."

"Next question: why do you prefer this style of dance over the others?"

Both of them thought awhile, moving their bodies as I took more pictures. "You know my mom competed in Latin Ballroom herself, so there was just a natural attraction to it," Edward answered.

"Also," Tanya spoke, "I find Latin dance sexy, something encouraging woman to hone their seductive nature."

Of course, Tanya liked it for that. She had sex written all over her. I still didn't understand why she didn't have a million suitors. Wait, yes I did. She was evil. "Speaking of seducing – Edward, has dancing ever been your downfall? You know, a woman seducing you?"

He laughed, "I think you can answer that one for yourself."

"Tanya, same question: have you ever seduced anyone with your dance steps."

A moment she was silent, but not in a way that suggested she was thinking. She looked perplexed, as if she didn't know how to answer. Finally, she said, "when I dance, I play a character. I feel horrible for any guy who has been terribly misled. Edward." He laughed again.

"Do you have any hopes to win this year?" The both answered yes. "What would you say to the newcomers to the competition?"

Edward sighed, looking distant. "Dancing is not about winning or losing. It's about having people – family and friends – there to support you doing something that you love. As long as you have that, you already won one leg of the journey." I knew who he was directing his comment towards.

"Tanya?" I hinted.

"Oh," she smiled nervously, "Um…dance is about being in the moment. There is nothing else, but you the music – and in my case, a partner. Don't worry about the competitors, or the judges. In the end, it's all about doing your best."

"Back to the support," I smirked. "We know, sometimes, that dance partners date – Edward, you're parents were married. You, two, haven't dated each other at all, so are there any significant others?"

"Yes," Edward smiled. "I am in love with a beautiful woman. She danced right into my heart."

I blushed as he talked about me. I looked over to Tanya and she whispered, "I have special people who I care about, but I choose to not let that affect my dancing."

"So, is that a yes or a no?" I asked, confused by her esoteric answer.

She breathed deeply before answering, "Yes."

Yes? Did she just say yes? Both Edward and I froze to look at her; he was just as shocked as I was. "When…?" I started.

Abruptly, she reverted to the Tanya I knew, the one not so candid. "Can you please wrap this up? We have some practicing to do."

"Okay, okay," I muttered, "geez. Last question: How would you two describe your relationship with dance?"

Tanya went first. "Dancing was my first love. It's something I could never outgrow nor outlive. It will forever be part of my life." She released herself from Edward and turned to me, "excuse me." She clomped with her heels out of the room.

Giving my attention to Edward, he held out his hand. I shook my head, "I'm working."

"Come on," he pleaded.

I giggled out "no. Answer my question."

"Fine," he sighed. "My relationship with dance can be described as I look at my love life. The foundations have to be trust and you have to know your boundaries. Dance is a steady pace of building onto your foundation until you get where you want to be. Once you find the right style for you, it can begin to flourish into something _beautiful_."

"Okay. Well, I think I am done with this article. All I have to do is add a nice introduction and a picture and bam, I'm finished."

"Do you want to go do that now?" Edward asked, hands running through his hair.

"No. But…uh, where's Liz? I haven't seen her around the studio in a while," I brought up.

Edward flashed his eyes in my direction and then, looked towards the stereo. "She's…dancing, but don't worry about her."

"I know for a fact she isn't dancing with Señora Hernandez, so where is she, Edward?"

Not facing me, he said softly, "She is working independently because she is so advanced."

"Advanced," I whispered back, "I see. Edward, I want to read something that I wrote aloud. Correct if I'm wrong:

"_In the cultural city of Buenos Aires, the Annual Competition of Latin Ballroom will be hosted. Countries from all over are sending the best of the best to compete for the title. Veterans, Edward C. and Tanya D., are among the couples who have shown their expertise of adapting technical skill with creativity. However, this year also brings forth an emergence of new contenders, such as Elizabeth V." _– Edward cringed – _"who will fighting to prove that young people are just as serious about dancing."_

I stopped reading, knowing that I had him right where I wanted him. Quickly, he turned back to me with his face flushed. "Who…who told you?" he barely made audible.

"No one."

"Then, how do you _know_?"

"I…I…," letting my voice drop, I finished, "I overheard you, two, talking about it two weeks ago." I couldn't look into his eyes anymore. I just knew he was ashamed of me. I knew he was going to lash out on my spying. I braced myself for his wrath.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew?" he continued in his low voice.

Because I wasn't expecting his kindness, tears escaped from their ducts. "Edward, I'm sorry," I cried. "I don't know. I thought you would be mad. But I was awfully curious, and then, you still didn't tell me."

"Come here," he murmured, beckoning me into his arms. I found myself stumbling over into his chest as he whispered. "You understand why I didn't tell you, right?"

I choked out a "yes."

"I wanted her to tell everyone, but she refused to. I had to be her confidant, Bella. You would have been the first person I told. Now, I don't want you to cry. Everything is going to be alright. You just need to tell Elizabeth that you know."

"Okay," I sniffed.

Before I could pull myself together, Tanya came back in the room with Marco at her side. The tension between everyone piled up like heavy bricks being laid in place. Anxiously, Tanya announced, "Marco was just going to give me a ride back to the estancia. I came in to see you wanted a ride, but I might have interrupted something…"

"No," Edward said quietly. "You can go on without me. We can practice later. Bella and I have something things to talk about. Oh, and we are going to talk Elizabeth as well."

Without a word, Marco walked out of the room. He didn't greet anyone. I noticed this dull behavior before in him, but usually it passed within a moment or so. However, Marco's mood hasn't changed since the _surprise_. I wonder what's bothering him. Whatever the case, he hasn't shared it with me, not that we had anytime to hang out together. My life had been split down the middle. I found little time for myself, let alone time with Marco. Anyway, by the time I wanted to hang out with him, he was off somewhere.

I, with Edward, walked down a long hallway in search of Liz, pass a group of teens practicing with their adolescent partners, pass a class of toddlers who were dancing wildly to their own tunes, pass an adult couple dancing close.

Hold on a minute.

While Edward kept ahead of me, I stopped and backed up to look at the couple again. "Oh my god," I whispered, staring at the woman's long leg that were kicked up on her partner's waist. He grabbed her at the hip in a forceful way, drawing her closer. The moves looked oddly familiar as if I had practiced or seen this before

"Hey, we did that," Edward breathed on my neck, causing me to blush.

"Hey, you better hold that down," I giggled as I watched the couple dance around the room. Seeing the woman's face, I gasped and opened the door.

"Does your mother you dance with a grown man?" I demanded as I burst into the room. Edward was holding my arms, but even he couldn't stop me. I crossed into the room, shocked that she danced in such an…_inappropriate_ way.

Liz broke away from her partner, a fine young man with dark hair. He was of medium build with soft and pleasing features, but looked as if he wasn't finished growing.

Liz smiled. "He's my age."

"Yeah…well, you, two, control those hormones," I commanded, my voice taking a authoritative tone. "I saw they way you were looking at her…?" I waited for him to feel in his name

"Pedro Juan," he commented in such a fine accent.

"Yeah, _Pedro Juan_. I got my eye you." I slit a sly glare in his direction and he laughed.

"Bella?" he asked Liz. She nodded. He grinned and walked over to me, taking my hand. After kissing my hand, he spoke, "It's very nice to meet Elizabeth's new sister. She speaks highly of you all the time."

"Oh," I squeaked, turning my head to Edward, who rested on the side. "Well…it's very nice to _meet_ you, too," – my voice lowered – "Sorry about the…outburst…earlier."

"I would be just as alarm if _mi_ _hermana_ was dancing with strange man," Pedro Juan chuckled.

"Well, I'm just going to talk to Liz _alone_," I mentioned, grabbing her arm. "I will see you, gentleman in a sec." Pulling Liz took some force as she waved goodbye to her partner. "Come on," I said through gritted teeth as I led her outside. "You didn't tell me, Liz. I was your friend, and you told this…dude," I pointed to Edward inside, "before you told me. How could you?"

"The same way you snuck around with my brother without telling me," she shot out.

I recoiled back, feeling the impact of her words. Ouch.

Liz smiled. "Bella, you slept with my disgusting brother."

"I slept in the same bed as him," I clarified. "Were you jealous?"

Liz frowned and crossed her arms. In a pout, she whined, "Yes, because you were supposed to be my guest. Marco was to be your student guide. That meant he had you for all the icky stuff and I got you for all the cool sister stuff. Then, you just sorta _ditched _me. You spent your time with Marco. I didn't like it."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, encircling my arms around her in an embrace. "I wish I knew you felt like that. Oh my, I'm so sorry."

"You know, Bella. It's okay. I totally understand that you had a crush on my brother."

"Crush?" I pulled away to see if she was kidding. "I didn't have a _crush_ on your brother."

Liz's eyes widened as she placed a hand over her mouth. She was keeping something from me.

I stared into her blue eyes, trying to pry some answers. "Liz…who told you I had a crush on your brother?" She remained silent. "Liz…"

Looking as if someone was pulling her teeth out, she strained out a barely audible name. I picked up the first syllable, which in Spanish meant "sea."

_Mar._

Back at the estancia, there was more time for me to get my work done now that I didn't have to entertain Alice and Jacob. They had returned home more than a week ago, promising they would be back for the competition. "With Jasper and new clothes," Alice said before boarding her flight. Part of me was relieved, while the other part was sad to see my friends go.

However, there was still work for me. Ana wanted my article on her desk by Thursday. Today was Monday. In another week or so, I had exams to take, but I was ready. Before my surprise, I was living and breathing the Spanish culture. Marco accompanied on visits to museums and helped me select the best – the easiest to understand – novels for school.

_Marco. _I tried to keep my mind from drifting to the forbidden territory, but it was no use. I knew _he _was going to be on my brain all night ever since Liz and I talked.

I had to stay on task – back to the article.

Sitting on Edward's bed, I had two over-stuffed pillows between my legs so they propped up the laptop Ana let me borrow. Edward was in the shower while I was already fresh in a pair of Kelly green polka dotted cotton shorts and matching tanktop. Quickly, I tapped away on the keys, producing an article worthy of print.

"Perfect," I smiled to myself, rereading the article over for an editing inspection. Even for added scandal, I put in the line: _There has been much speculation about Tanya and Edward in regards to their physical attraction to each other, but after spending the afternoon with them, it is to be known they see each other as nothing more than friends on and off the dance floor. Both share their hearts with others, but none were willing to go into detail about their significant others. _Every girl who thought they were going to get with my man will be sadly mistaken.

_What else to add_, I thought to myself. On the bottom, I entered: _Isabella Swan, an abroad student, is interning under Ana Sanchez de Vargas, an editor Buenos Aires Herald._ I believed that was all I needed to explain myself. I tried to keep my description as vague as possible so people wouldn't make the connection between Edward and me.

"There," I breathed, clicking SAVE on the file. "Now, I have to find the perfect photo." I don't know why I was talking out loud to myself. I laid back on the bed to grab my camera on Edward's nightstand. To my satisfaction, Peter and the necklace from Edward were also there. "I love you, too, Peter," I smiled, grabbing the teddy in my hands. I slid out the memory card from the camera and situated it in the drive.

VIEW FILES. Click.

PREVIEW. Click.

I examined almost every picture, finding pros and cons with all of them. "Peter, which one you like the most?" I asked the lifeless teddy. I didn't wait for his answer before I sighed, scrolling around, checking for additional blemishes: bad lighting, poor angling, red eye.

Finally, I found the photo. In it, Edward held Tanya in the standard frame but both had their left legs lunged, casting the appearance of a power struggle, a dispute over dominance.

I giggled my content as I enlarged the photo to admire my work. On a superficial level, it was a great photograph, but as I analyzed the graphic closer, zooming in on the face, I could really see the magnificence of the picture. On Tanya's face was an intense countenance, but out of the left corner of her lips, a hint of a slight smirk played. Her eyes, normally beautiful, showed the glint of a predator, a Black Widow luring in her weak counterpart, her husband. Edward's face had a certain benign haughtiness. He, the man, was used to leading, used to the power, but was underestimating his partner. He had no idea that if she chose to, she could kill him. Didn't Edward know to never, ever underestimate feminine power?

"This is so cool," I whispered in awe, placing the photograph with my already saved document.

"What's so cool?" Edward asked. I turned my attention to see him standing the doorway, wearing only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. In the right light, his chest had a soft glisten.

"This picture of you and Tanya. In any minute, she was going to overtake you," I smiled, scooting over to make room for him.

He laid his body long-ways behind me and peered out from the side of my right arm. Nodding in approval, Edward commented "That is really nice. Since you don't want to be a chef, why don't you become a photographer?"

I scoffed. "Edward, these are just amateur photos," I lied. I knew I had a professional eye, but I didn't like the idea of someone else being critical about my work. Writing was one thing – there were grammatical rules to follow, but when it came down to my art, people are too subjective.

He shrugged, ignoring my fib. "I can make you a professional, Bella," he whispered, stroking my arm tenderly. Goosebumps from the warmth bloomed on my skin.

"And how will you do that?" I teased.

"We could practice now. Hand me your camera." He gestured towards my left side. I picked up the camera and put it in his hands.

"Here." I put the memory card in its slot and turned on the camera. Before I was ready, Edward took a picture. "Hey!" I squealed, smacking him. Just my luck. He took a photo of that, too.

"The camera loves you, hon," he laughed, with my camera snapping my pillow-covered face. "You don't have to hide."

"Edward, hand over the camera and no one will get hurt," I directed holding my hand for a truce.

"I don't know. You're pretty sneaky. Can I trust you?"

"Yes," I said in high, pitchy voice. "Now, please, give me."

He sighed "All right. Here is your precious device."

Once I felt the weighted device in my hands, I checked all the photos. God, I looked like a mess. "Edward, you are so horrible," I laughed, attempting to delete.

"Wait – don't delete them," he directed, shielding the operating screen with his hand. "I want to keep them as souvenirs."

Was he for real? I looked at him as if he was insane. "For what?"

"For this." His placed his lips on mine in a playfully aggressive way, trying to get me to go along. I laughed after my hand landed on the shutter button. "What's so funny?" he questioned, pulling away.

"Edward, you made me take a picture of…God knows what!"

He shrugged, "Another souvenir, I guess." Then he smiled and kissed me again.

I was so wrapped up that I didn't pay attention to where my arms went nor did I monitor my finger mashing the shutter button. I knew random pictures of the room where being recorded, but I could care less at this point. Resting on Edward's stomach, my arms dangling past his head. Pictures of the floor were filling up the memory as my mouth stay occupied.

Too soon, I found myself flipped on my back. I frowned, "No fair, Edward," snapping a pic of his face.

He smirked, resting between my legs. His lips peppered my neck with moist kisses; I giggled under his touch. This was just too easy for us.

I wasn't going to be a loser tonight.

"You know, love. I am really excited to see these photos of the ceiling and floor. What story do you think they will tell?" Edward whispered in my ear as rubbed the underside of my thighs.

"What you see when you are fooling around," I smiled. One more passionate kiss and I broke away to take a picture of the room upside down. It was a new experience the world this way…well, when Edward's lips lightly caressing my already tingly skin. Once I had my camera in place, I steadied myself, smiling as I enjoyed Edward on me, dizzy from the gush of blood to my skull. A heat invaded me as I felt the hem of my tank top, slowly smoothed up. Edward's breath breezed across my bare stomach, causing me to melt. A little light-headed, I laid the camera onto the side of the bed, hoping it wouldn't fall off. I closed my eyes and relished the touch when I felt Edward on my lips again. Brashly, we "attacked" each other's mouth, losing reality.

_He just can't control himself._

"Hey umm…Edward, I was just wondering if you had…" the familiar voice intruded. I gasped and snatched my attention from Edward to the voice. Though my vision of his was upside, Marco was standing the doorway with his hand up as if he was going to ask for something. A hush swept over us all with Marco evaluating my compromising position: lying on my back, covered barely by clothes with my midriff exposed. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't confused, but just a little disappointed…in me.

"Marco," I whispered, slightly out of breath, embarrassed to be caught in such a state of utter profligacy.

Edward chuckled nervously as he rose up from over me. "Marco, what can I help you with?"

Marco didn't take his jeering eyes off of me as he spoke "I just wanted to borrow the CD with Tanya's music on it. She wanted to practice, so she sent me."

"Okay, it's my closet. Hold on." Edward climbed of the bed and headed to obtain the CD while I waited in an uncomfortable environment with his best friend. Awkward.

Resting on the door frame and crossing his arms over his chest, Marco flashed the malicious, unsettling smile I have seen many times when he teased Liz. I shuddered involuntarily. "So…are you getting some?"

"Some what?" I whispered. Could he be referring to…?

"Bella, do I really have to break it down? Are you and Edward…?" He rotated his hand on the axis of his wrist, waving to imply his meaning.

"Oh…" – why would he ask such a question? - "I don't think that is any for your concern. And what's up with telling your sister that I like you?"

He shrugged, nonchalant in his actions, curious in his eyes. "Do you?"

"No," I replied hastily. "I love Edward."

Marco pursed his lips together, furrowed his brow. "I see. Is that how you behave in your country? You _love_ one friend, but spend all your time with the other? Oh, excuse me, _used to_ spend all your time with the other."

I, enraged, reached behind me, and fisted the corner of a pillow in my hand, flinging it towards Marco's head. To my consternation, he caught the pillow before it even touched him and flung it back. Gasping, I ducked out of its projected path. "You as–" His laugh smothered my insult. Smacking the bed, I hissed, "Why can't you leave me alone?"

His eyes narrowed, casting an eerie gaze. "I'm not here for your _disposal_, Bella. I came to get a CD."

I crossed my arms. "I forgot," I scoffed, "Your Tanya's do-boy. _'Marco, can you get this CD for me?' 'Marco, get me a glass of water.' 'Marco, can you please paint my toes?'_"

His voice rose. "What about you? Edward jumps at your beck and call. Well," he derided, "I _know _he's not doing it all for free."

My mouth dropped at the implication.

_I _know_ he did not just say that. _

I didn't even have the chance to unleash my string of profanities when Edward came back to the room with a cheery "Here you are, Marco!" Edward handed him a silver CD and returned to stand at the foot on the bed, facing the door.

Marco, after washing away the villain, smiled, "Gracias, man. And what trackis it?"

"Uh…number three," Edward answered. "You have fun with that."

Marco laughed. "I won't be having nearly as much as you were," he parted, heading out of the door, but not before he flashed an arrogant smile. He thought he had a victory.

I lost it. I lost all ounce of respectable, young lady Bella that my parents instilled in me. I lost the confident Bella that many contributed to. Right now, I was warrior Bella, about to strike back. Bounding off the bed, I muttered "I'll be back" to Edward as I left the room. I didn't catch a glimpse of his face, though I knew he was confused. I was just going to have to fill him in later.

Out in the temperate night, I saw Marco's dark figure advancing toward the main house. I couldn't let him get away, so I started to run. I didn't realize I was barefoot until the uneven texture of the ground barked against the sole of my feet. When I was right up behind him, he stopped – must have heard my heavy breathing – and swirled around. "Ahh, Bella –" he started. In spite of this, I interrupted him with a slap. Clutching his reddening cheek, he chuckled superciliously, "If that was an apology, I don't accept."

"That was not an apology! I can't believe you!" I punched his right arm and yelled some more. "You think you're the only one that matters!"

Before I could hit him again, he caught my arm bellicosely, and shouted, "That is the problem – you think you are the only one that matters, Bella!"

"That's not true! I have friends that I care about, Marco. You are my friend."

"Does Jacob sleep in the same bed as you?" He towered over me, trying to use his size to intimidate me.

"What?" _I don't know where Jacob would come into this_, I thought.

"DoesJacob, your _friend_, sleep in the same bed as you?" Marco repeated, his chest heaving.

"No," I gave sassily, crossing my arms. Didn't he know the answer to that question? Only he…slept…in…my…oh. "Marco," I whispered softly, "We are friends; nothing more."

"No," he corrected. "I'm nothing to you ever since Edward came back. Let's just put the truth out there, Bella: I was your man while Edward was away."

"Now, that's not –!" I started.

But he interposed, "Yes it is. When we went to the local night clubs, what role did I play? Who was I supposed to be to you?"

"Be my date," I answered quietly. The date thing was a routine we picked up after I was swarmed by guys. I made Marco promise to be my official date. "It kept the men away."

"Yeah, well, it kept the women away as well. Remember when _you _"broke-up" with me, you said I needed to hang out with more women? Well, I can't do that if you're constantly clinging and possessing me!"

"I didn't know. I'm sorry," I said, but my voice was ambivalent.

"You're not sorry," he began, his voice fervent. "You're just upset that I am talking about it. You wanted this to remain _un secreto_. You wanted me to be clueless, so I couldn't interfere in your plans. My sister wasn't to know about it because she would tell Edward, ruining your relationship."

"Marco –"

"You didn't feel talking to me about Edward. Why? Was it too embarrassing to admit that you were in love with a man and was messing with the heart of another? In the end, I was your emotional affair – worse than a physical affair because feelings were involved."

"I didn't have an emotional affair! I was lonely here in Argentina! I'm thousands of miles away from home, what do you think I'm going to do? I got attached, so what? I still love Edward!" I shouted at him. I could feel myself flushing with color as my anger started to consume me.

A thunder clap resounded from his hands. "Exactly," he pointed to me. "You liked the idea of me giving you the attention, but as soon as Edward comes back, you were going to kick me out of your life. You broke up with me because you thought we actually had something. You thought that I was attracted to you, but in reality, you were attracted to me! I don't know if it's because I'm his best friend or what, but you know you had a slight fascination."

"A fascination?" I scoffed. "Are you serious?! Marco, from day one, you were flirting with me, I was just trying my best to set up boundaries –"

"BOUNDARIES? Bella, if you had clear boundaries, everything wouldn't be as muddled as they are. You are the one that crossed the lines, taking us into the forbidden territory. You hated what I said to you, not because I said them, but because you had a boyfriend, someone else's feelings to consider!"

"The only thing we had was A FRIENDSHIP" I shouted at him. Irritated beyond belief, I stomped away when I felt a heavy grasp on my arm. I whirled around, slapping away the fetter. "You keep your hands off!"

He grabbed both of my arms, holding my close to his body. "Don't walk away from me until we're through," he hissed with his nostrils flaring and his eyes burning into my soul.

"We are through! Apparently, I was through with you when Edward came, Marco. I was through when he could warm the other side of my bed. I was through when I didn't need a temporary boyfriend to make me feel pretty. If that's what you want to believe, then I want you out of my life, Marco."

He thrust my hands towards me. "Fine by me," he retorted, walking away with CD in hand.

In the couple of moments I was left to myself, I was able to calm down and realized how horrible I had acted towards him. It didn't matter who was right or wrong in this situation; we were wrong in the way we handled it. I was wrong to make him feel as if he is a second-class man. I knew I did like his attention, though I wouldn't admit. I liked being with him, especially when we went out. The truth was Marco and Edward sometimes acted alike, so there really wasn't a difference. So when it came to hanging out, Marco became my Edward in some ways. Oh God, what did I do?

"Marco," I sighed. "Wait." I hurried after him and reached for his swinging arm. He maneuvered away from my touch. "Marco, I'm sorry. Really I am," I called out. I was able to capture his waist into my arms, but he extricated himself away. I could feel the tears of rejection springing forth in a flood. "Marco, don't leave. Don't leave me."

Without turning around, he said quietly "No, Bella. We're through."

"I don't want to be through! I want you to be my friend! I'm sorry for all the misleading, luring…crap I have done to you. I'm sorry about all the lost opportunities I caused. I 'm sorry fro interrupting your life, your family, your world. I'm sorry!"

He paused, taking a deep breath. I thought he was going to turn around and address me. Instead, he concluded, "I'm sorry, too, but Tanya needs this CD."

No more words.

No more Marco. Silently, I wept in the dark, trying to avoid social shame of facing Edward. Kneeling on the pavement, I let the tears riddle the ground as I thought of a plan. If I was desperate, I would run after Marco as I did with Edward. However, this was a totally different situation. Or was it?

Still, two people were hurt in this mess all because I was messing with someone's heart. Unintentionally, of course. I was still so new at this…

But the truth of the matter was that I felt and looked like crap. As soon as I thought I had reached the summit of my life, something comes along and denounces that notion. I wasn't at the top, nor even in the middle at this point. I was at the very bottom. Is this how Tanya and Cindy felt at time? It was strange that my mind focused on them as this point, but really was I so different from them? We are manipulative and insecure, women who have been in contact with Edward and Marco, and seeking validation. Another round of tears started.

I wasn't different, and it worse to realize I was treating Edward the same as Cindy. Great, more things to add to the list.

I wasn't being truthful to him. I wasn't being truthful to myself. I was losing.

What made this even sadder was that I was alone; there was no Alice to wrap her arms around me to take me home. There was no Alice to consol me like she did after my heart was shattered in high school.

"Bella," I hear whispered in my ear as a gentle hand fell on my back. I looked up to see Liz in her pajamas holding a blanket open. "You don't need to be out here by yourself." Her expression wasn't the spontaneous child-like teen like I met on the first day. Her disposition was earnest and sympathetic.

Cautiously, I rose, letting her envelop me in the warmth. "What about Edward?" I mumbled out, pointing toward the guest house.

Liz shook her head, directing me to the back French doors. The light from inside illuminated her blue eyes as if there were halos encircling her pupils. "Right now, we need to worry about you."


	31. Un Caballo y las Uvas igual lo Siento

**Chapter 30: Un Caballo y las Uvas igual lo Siento (A horse + Grapes = I'm Sorry)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT hablo Español, ride horses, vivo en Argentina, bailo El Tango, grow grapes, or own these characters (except the ones I made up). Just a little random Spanish thrown in the mix.**

**However, I do watch telenovelas when I can!**

**A/N: Feliz Cumpleaños! To ME! **Yeah, one year older, and I wrote a chapter for you.

I think it is important for me to explain where we are in the story. Edward has been in Argentina for over two weeks. The competition is coming up in like a month. Bella's relationships are on the fritz. Marco told Liz that Bella had a crush on him. Bella is a tease. Liz rescued Bella after Bella got into an fight with Marco. Tanya has a man that no one knows about, and she doesn't care to explain. She is better and is dancing with Edward. Liz is dancing in the competition as well, but hasn't told her mother. Her partner is Pedro Juan (PJ). Oh my gosh! We are so close!

Right now, I'm working on the competition layout and plot. If you were confused about that last chapter – trust me, I know it wasn't the best laid out – then, this one should clear up any _problemas! _If it doesn't, you can ask me any questions, and I will gladly answer them. Title is only named for one part of the chapter - you will figure it out. Thanks to Eusebio for letting me use his name.

**BELLA**

Three months.

I had been in Argentina for more than three months. In that time, I managed to ruin more lives that I thought possible. Marco. Edward. Liz.

Why did I always have to be the one to destroy things? Did my clumsiness filter into my relationships – I couldn't be with someone without tripping up, falling down?

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered through my soak hands. Curled up on Liz under a blanket like a child, I cried my river. I should have been ashamed to let myself be so vulnerable – usually, I tried to keep emotionally stable. However, tonight was an exception. I was hanging on a thin line, waiting for Atropos to cut the delicate thread of my relationship. But I deserved it; I kept messing up. "So stupid."

"You're not stupid," Liz whispered as she rubbed my back. We rested on my bed, looking towards the door, not focusing on the outside world.

"Yes, I am. I hurt Edward the same way he's been hurt before. Don't make me feel better, Liz. Just let me wallow and feel like the crap I am."

She sighed heavily, knowing I was going to be stubborn about this. I didn't want her trying to make me feel better about what I did. I was wrong to egg on Marco. I was wrong to love Edward. I shouldn't have pursued any of them. Here I was thinking the Tanya was the Siren when all along, it was me.

Liz spoke up, "Sometimes, it takes a little adversity to bring people closer together. My parents didn't always have the blissful marriage they have now. Mi mamá was rich, mi papá came from poor Italian descendents. He was working towards his fortune while my mom's was handed to her. Basically, my mom married under, but made it work for them. Edward is making everything work for you, too. He loves you, Bella. There's no doubt about that."

"Not for long," I mumbled. Edward was going to hate me.

"Bella, you aren't helping your cause, here. Edward te ama. Stop trying to deny it. Convincing yourself that Edward doesn't love you doesn't make this any less difficult. You will still have to deal with it."

She had a point. Charily, I peeped through my hands, seeing her eyes glowing with the little light in the room. She had a frown on her face that I had caused. "How…how did you know – know that I was out there?" I readjusted myself in her lap.

Liz smiled sheepishly as she answered, "El ruido. I was coming downstairs _para copa de agua_ before I went to bed. My intention was to enjoy it outside with my blanket when I heard screaming and yelling. I, carefully, hid myself from view as I saw you and my brother. 'Uh-oh, riña,' I thought. I saw your faces…." She paused a moment. "Knowing my brother, he wouldn't have wanted to talk about it until morning. I saw him as he came in; he just sighed and went into the study with Tanya. Then…I saw Edward."

"He saw?" I gasped, my hand covering my open mouth. If he saw, then he heard.…

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should have let him come to you, but you looked so raw…and _estuviste abrumado_. I thought you may need some time to breath, relax, and gather your thoughts." What she really thought Edward would need a moment.

I thanked her quietly. "I don't think I can face him when I look so terrible."

"You don't look that bad," Liz smiled, smoothing my hair, "though I think you would be instantly cast in _Thriller_. Your hair is _wild_!"

I pushed her playfully, then, I hugged her tightly, mashing my cheek into hers. "You really do wonders for my self-esteem. Ballet lessons – what were you thinking?

Liz giggled at the change in topic. "Oh yeah. Señora Hernandez said you did fine."

I frowned, thinking about my experience. Liz shifted slightly under me, alerting me about her waning energy.

"Alright," I sighed, rising from her lap. It was literally climbed off and onto the sheets of my bed. "You have distracted me long enough from my misery. You need rest."

"But Bella –" she protested.

"Nope," I interrupted. "Liz, I'll be fine. Go to bed."

"Are you sure?" she asked as she headed for the door.

"No," I admitted softly, shaking my head. "But I have no choice. Es mi problema. You go. Ana will be upset to know I kept you up."

Her hand hesitated on the handle as she looked at me once more. I could see the pain in her eyes as she tried to leave. I think she was worried that I might attempt something rash. I wasn't that insane. "Liz," I admonished, crossing my arms. "Good night."

Quietly, she came back to the edge of my bed and kissed the top my temple. "Buenas noches, Bella," she whispered before slipping out.

I kept the blanket she had, wrapping it tightly around me as I felt a chill creep over me. I shivered involuntarily, though I knew I was warm. "Well…it's just you and your troubles tonight," I grumbled to myself. I sighed dramatically as I pushed back the thick comforter and sheets. _I was the cause of all my distress_, I thought. Drawing my knees to my chest, I tried to conserve my body heat.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep, only to experience a weird dream.…

Two doors stood before me. One, dark blue; the other, sky blue. From the left, Marco appeared. He had a sad, disheartening look on his face. His hair was cast to the side as if he had attempted to comb it. I smiled, but he didn't smile back.

"What's wrong?" I reached out to touch him. Too quick for my moment, he eluded me, ending up a couple a feet away. "Marco…?"

"You have to pick one," he directed, his voice somber.

"Which one do I choose?" I asked him, confused by his presence.

Then, Edward came up on my right, answering, "You pick the one you want. The one your heart chooses." I reached out and tried to touch him, but he, too, moved.

"I want you, both," I whispered, looking back at them.

Simultaneously, they said, "Bella, you can only choose one." Walking over to their designated doors, Edward advanced to the sky blue, while Marco made his way to the dark blue.

I crossed my arms. "What if I don't choose?" I retorted saucily.

"Then," they said in unison, frowning. "You get none of us." Marco and Edward disappeared through the doors.

"Wait!" I shouted, but the doors faded along with them. I ran and ran trying to find them, but it was no use. "Marco? Edward?" I hollered, but they were nowhere to be found in this dream land. That was when I stumbled upon another door.

Cautiously I walked up to this dream door, it being pitch black. I was almost afraid to open it, but a voice came to me and whispered, "_Open it_…" The voice sounded familiar as if a part of my past, but I couldn't pinpoint it. "_Open_ _it_…"

I stepped into darkness, but there wasn't a floor. I fell into a deep abyss. I screamed and screamed until I collapsed into a mound of sheets – dirty linens. "Where am I?" I asked aloud. I looked around to see I was in a room, decorated in vulgar posters of objectified women while unknown music blared in the background. I saw a shadowy figure approaching me in a predator-like stalk. Instinctively, I crawled up backgrounds up the sheets until I hit a headboard.

The figure laughed and revealed itself.

Kyle. My ex from high school.

"Oh no," I cried, trying to get off of his bed, but when I tried to snatch my wrist off the top of the headboard, I found myself in handcuffs. "Let me go!" I shouted.

He laughed darkly, "Now, why would I do that?"

"I will get my boyfriend," I spat in his direction.

"'_I will get my boyfriend'_," he mimicked, throwing his head back in uproar. "Fat chance he will do any good. He left you. You are here to stay. You, women, are all the same. If you can give it up to one, you might as well put out for all."

"No!" I yelled, jangling against the headboard. "Let me go!"

At that moment, Kyle sat right next to me, his breath smelled of alcohol and tobacco. "Now, we are actually going to have the evening I intended for us. In my bed, without you leaving me."

"I will scream my lungs off! Someone will hear me!"

"Hah. Bella, they all know what the plan is. I have a bet with them – how long it would take me to get into your pants. And you, my dear, are prolonging this experience."

"I thought you loved me?" My voice was feeble in its assertion.

He laughed boisterously. In my ear, he hissed, "Sweetheart, baby – whichever you prefer – Kyle loves _no one_." Then, he laid his filthy lips on mine as his hands wondered over me. All the time I struggled.…

With a gasp and eyes snapping open, I knew I was awake. Though it was the middle of the night, my eyes adjusted to show much more than they should. Or maybe I was imagining what I was seeing.

"Who's Kyle?"

I gasped again, seeing the dark figure lurking at the edge of my bed. I knew that voice, quickly, I flicked on the lamp by my bed. "Edward!" I said breathlessly. He was still wearing the blue plaid pajama pants, but had put on a T-shirt.

"You really mumble a lot," he commented, pinching the bridge of his nose.

I waited for him to say more. I wanted him to yell and scream and make me look like whore I was. Silence followed in the still night as I sat in bed, anticipating his anger. _Just come on and yell already! _I just continued to breathe deeply, bracing myself.

I decided to speak first. "Edward, I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize if you don't mean it," his tone sharp, his eyes ablaze. I was going to try again, but I thought against it. "Do you know why I'm here?" He didn't wait for me to reply. "I'm here because _you _kept crossing my mind. Liz was smart to take you away from me because I was livid." _That's what I expected_. "I thought it would be smart if I could just wait until morning and we could…_talk_. Like two civilized adults trying to work out a problem.

"After deciding on that plan of action, I went back to my room. Unfortunately, _you_ were still there – your camera, laptop, necklace, even Peter didn't look the same. I couldn't stop thinking about you. I couldn't sleep. I had to know why…? Why you don't love me?"

"I _do _love you," I exclaimed, reaching for his hand on the bed.

He shook his head. "No. You love Marco."

"No, I do-" I silenced myself. It was a moot point. We both knew we were at a crossroads. "Do you…doubt me?" I whispered.

"Bella, I have been down this road before. I thought this time it would be different. I thought, 'This is it.' Then, you do the exact same thing to me." His voice broke once. Growing stronger, he expressed, "But I have to ask: why do the nice guys finish last? Why do you women insist on _bad boys_ or causing trouble? Why can't I get it right?" He stared into my eyes, the green threatening to trickle down in an emerald stream. "All my life, I tried to be the most virtuous, but apparently that doesn't matter! Maybe if I was a little meaner, a little less respectful, a little promiscuous, maybe people would treat me with some respect."

"Edward…I respect you."

"How can I possibly believe that when you are conflicted with your emotions? How can you, honestly, say you love me when you like Marco? You can't. Cindy tried it," he whispered, bringing his eyes down to our hands. "She tried to make me believe that she would change. That she was sorry and would do better. At one point, I was moved by her speech. But a little voice told me, 'no, leave her.' And I did.

"I could have stayed, Bella. Cindy made everything easier. She was a 'don't ask, don't tell' type of person – she wouldn't question whom I was with. It wouldn't have mattered to her because she would be doing the exact same thing." He sighed, distant from me. "But I believed there was someone better for me out there. I knew it in my heart that she wasn't the right person, and that I needed to stop chasing something that was doomed for failure.

"I was wreck. I was broken. Lost. Confused. I didn't know what to do. I was so used to trying to fix and clean up her…crap that I forgot how it felt to be free, single. I forgot what it meant to have women dangling off your arm, sliding their numbers in your pocket, winking from across the room, promising 'a good night.' I wanted to forget it all because I didn't want that life.

"Bella, I gave myself to you in more ways than I can count. It's just a devastating blow to know that…I knew the whole time. The first phone told it all, Bella. He told you too much information. I knew it was dangerous to have you, two, together; but I wanted you to be safe."

I could have let him keep going, but he was sounding…insane. I cupped his chin and brought his eyes up to meet mine. "Edward," I whispered, trying to find the strength to speak the words that fluttered in my chest. "I love you. I…I love you more and more each day. I love how you are always patient with me when we dance. How you find a way to make time for _us._ I love the way you are so passionate about everything you do. You can love me when I can't even love myself." I sniffed, feeling water on my cheeks.

"For a moment," I sighed, "I filled the spot in my heart with someone else, but for protection purposes. I needed Marco. If he wasn't here, you would become less real to me everyday. The reason why-why I may come across as bit of a…manipulator, or a man-eater is because…because of Kyle. _He_ told me he loved me. _He _told me he cared for me. _He _was my first love. _I _put my heart on the line for him. _I _bared my soul to him only to find out…he was a liar. Kyle didn't love me, Edward." I had to pause, trying to keep myself compose. "He didn't love me! I couldn't let that happen again.

"So, I created this Bella creature you see before you. I thought…" I breathed, "I thought I had gotten over it. I thought 'he's in the past.' Obviously, that didn't work. I took up his traits. 'So, what? They will understand how I felt' was my sophism. And it worked…until you called me out. I tried to change, but, unknowingly, I hurt you and Marco just as bad as I had been hurt before. Sometimes, I question why am I allowed to love someone? Why do I even deserve you?"

"Why do we deserve each other?" Edward quietly pondered. "Why didn't you tell me about Kyle?"

I shook my head, letting my hair fall over my shoulders. "I brought him up, but…" I shrugged, feeling a burden being lifted. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry about everything. I don't understand this whole love thing quite yet, but I know that I love you wholeheartedly. Everything about me lives for _you_, Edward. I tried to resist this…_feeling_. You know that, but I had to give it up to the higher power. I had to _let go_. I respect your decision to end everything, but that will never change the way I feel about you."

"You still don't believe that I'm real? That we are real?"

I shuffled awkwardly in my spot, formulating a possible reply. "Will you be upset if I said no?" I asked meekly, crawling from my spot, closer to him.

He gazed into my eye as he stroked my left cheek ever so tenderly. "Is this not real to you?" he whispered. Eyes closing a moment, I inhaled his scent. My lips parted slightly. "Is this love I have for you" – he kissed my cheek – "not real?"

"Make me believe that this is real," I murmured aloud, not at all conscious about the words dispensing from me. Before I realized he had heard me, lips fell on mine, catching them in a vehement delivery. His hands looped around my waist as mine landed squarely on his upper chest, right under the shoulders. "Edward," I moaned, breaking away from him. I sighed, feeling the cold whip around me again. I couldn't let him get hurt by me or any other person. He stared into my eyes, their intensity burning right through my resolve.

"Bella, I want you to understand how much I love you. Not in words."

_Not in words._

I nodded, feeling myself return to him.

I really should have pulled away to tell him "no." I should have explained to him that we shouldn't. But I didn't. I let Edward kiss me, touch me, _validate_ me. I let Edward prove me wrong. I was still tangling the strings of his delicate heart as I fought my internal battle of angst. I was still struggling in my mind to separate Edward from Marco, Marco from Edward.

--

"Edward…?" I woke up in daze. My eyes slowly opened to see the emptiness that rested next to me. Edward was gone. Angered and little upset, I mussed my hair and breathed deeply, trying to assess the situation. After all of that, he left. I sunk back onto my pillow, frustration pooling in my eyes. _Why would he have left? Where would he have gone?_

Back to Washington was my first thought. He would have realized that I wasn't worth it, and left on the next flight to Seattle.

Okay, so I knew I was lying to myself, but I grasping at straws here.

I opened my eyes again and scanned across my room, looking for any evidence that Edward had been with me. Spotting a white folded paper on my nightstand, I picked it up, revealing its content.

_Bella – _

_I didn't wish to disturb you this morning. I know you are probably a little upset about my disappearance, but please forgive me. I, along with Elizabeth and Tanya, left for the studio after breakfast. I was hoping that I would get to say good bye before I left, but you looked so at peace for the first time that night. I know that we still have a lot to work on, and you have your own situation to handle. All I can do is stand behind you in support of your decision – whatever you decide. Just know that I love you. Forever._

_Edward_

Idly, I showered and dressed, heading downstairs for a drink. I looked in the kitchen and found the house eerily silent. Where was everyone?

There was a note left on the kitchen island as I sipped my orange juice:

_Fui a la oficina__. _

_Anna_

Wow. And I knew Sebastian was at work; he was always working. Well, this was just dandy! That meant only one person was home…

His figure slipped downstairs as he skated away to outside. Marco either didn't notice me or was pointedly ignoring me. Both I deserved. However, curiosity made me follow him from a distance. I understood that I had to try harder to win back his favor, and at this point, I don't think he cared if I got hit by a bus.

His back straight and tense, I saw him escape outside through the French doors. They quivered from his precarious closing. _He must still be mad_, I cringed. I sighed, sucking up and continued my journey. Marco crossed the lawn, moving past the buildings, heading towards the barns. I halted my attempts to pursue him when a thought struck me. What could I possibly say? I knew I could say sorry, but that was so overused. He wasn't to have any of that.

I would just have to speak from my heart. Yay for me.

I walk out to the stables, hearing the horses whinny in the distance.

"Marco," I wanted to say, but I held my tongue, afraid that my words might shatter the moment. Instead, I remained silent and strolled further in, watching him.

"Esperanza," he quietly whispered to the gentle creature. "¿Como estás?" The horse made another quiet sound, answering his question. Marco smiled. Inwardly, I groaned, knowing that I was the cause of his unhappiness.

He continued to brush the equestrian as I admired his work. Esperanza had a bold caramel coat with white spots on her head. Her eyes were large, filled up with compassion. She was a strong mare, her maternal characteristics emanating through her stance. Esperanza was Marco's horse. I had ridden her before, but I could tell that she longed for her consistent companion.

"Buena chica," he murmured softly as he placed an apple to her mouth. Willingly, she accepted, chomping away. While she munched, he straddled himself to her back. "Vaya," he commanded, signaling his horse away.

I came out from my corner and knew this would be my only chance to talk to Marco, to make everything right again. But how will I ride? I had only ridden a few times. I was no where near the experienced rider Marco was, or as graceful. However, I just had to suck it up and deal.

Coming up to the first stall, I opened the gate and saw Liz's horse, Eusebio. He neighed at me, instantly freaking me out. "Oh boy," my voice trembled, watching the giant creature step out toward me. _What the heck are you doing?!_, my mind screamed. I knew I was about to attempt a friendship rescue, risking my life for this. I mean what is the worse that can happen? _The horse will smash your head in and you will __die_! Yeah, that. But I had to take this chance.

The horse neighed again, causing me to jump. _They can sense your fear. You have to calm down_. I took deep breath, puffing out my worry. "Eusebio," I whispered to him, rubbing his nose, and walking backwards. "Vaya." The horse followed me back, where I found a carrot Marco had left behind in a bucket. I swiped it out, placing it to the horse's mouth. Impetuously, he snatched it through his teething, startling me. Her horse was golden-colored, its eyes lively with vigor. I knew this horse was a little wild – like Liz.

While he ate, I saddled him up, trying to remember what Marco had shown me before. Once I had that down, I placed my hands on the sides of the brown saddle, placed my foot in its place. _1…2…3! _I propelled myself forward, swinging my left leg over. With a grunt, I was on a massive beast. Without Marco with me, I had to manage on my own. _Pretend it's a motorcycle, Bella. Control the power that is beneath you. _Okay, I can do that. I tapped my foot lightly on the side of the horse and jiggled the reins. I screamed as the horse took off in a gallop.

Though I was panicking, Eusebio continued to rush through the vineyard. I spotted Marco and his horse. Instinctively, Eusebio slowed his gait down to a trot, coming up right beside Marco and Esperanza.

"Why…?" He started, still looking straight ahead. He left his question dangling between us as he sighed dramatically. I sighed as well, watching him. "Why did…you did all of this for me?"

"Yes," I whispered. "I horse-napped Eusebio so I could come talk to you. I want to apologize for the way I acted."

"Are you sure you mean it, Bella?" he voiced callously.

"Marco," I breathed. "I was wrong to hit you…more than once. That was where I messed up first last night. I was just so mad that you were teasing me about Edward."

"I guess I was a little harsh," he admitted, still avoiding eye contact with me.

"And yes, sometimes, I do forget to consider others' feelings. The sad thing is Edward called me out on that before. I really need to work on it. I feel so stupid that I made the same mistake…"

He sighed and, reluctantly, turned his gaze towards me. "Your problem is not that you forget to consider others' feelings. It's that you get lost – swept up in your feelings that you aren't considering those around you. Sometimes, you can't just live in the moment; you have to view the world around you as well."

"Oh," I smiled. "And…I like you Marco. I love Edward, but I like you in some weird, unfathomable way. You're like one step above brother, one step below boyfriend. I really can't explain it for myself, and that's probably why the lines were crossed. At times, I thought I was being a friendly, sisterly Bella with you. Then, I would notice a change in my mannerisms. As you said, I was so _caught up in the moment_ that I would forget to withdraw. You and Edward are more alike than you, two, let on. Sometimes, I find myself analyzing your habits. You, both, filled voids in my heart."

Marco explained "Yeah. You aren't the first one to notice that. But the point is Edward and I are two different people. Though we may move in similar ways, we still have two distinct personalities. Two sets of emotions."

I frowned, dwelling on his words. "I know that." Eusebio whinnied, and shook his head as he continued down the row of grapes.

Softly, Marco confessed, "I like you, too. Not as a lover or anything. I just love being around you, protecting you. I liked being there for you while Edward was away. I felt like I was doing my duty in our friendship. You know, sometimes, I am a little too critical of people. I should have known you weren't going to be like Cindy. And…you aren't Tanya. I just want you to know that I think you are the most wonderful thing to come into Edward's life."

"Thank you," I whispered to him. "You aren't so bad yourself. Any woman would be privileged to have you in her life."

He nodded, smiling at me. "Oh, and I just want to apologize for my rash behavior."

"Apology accepted. So, are we…friends? Are we cool, now?" I asked, fearful of the answer.

Marco chuckled, pulling on a bunch of mature red grapes. He pulled a handful off and handed me some. "Only if you accept some grapes from me."

I took two plumped purple berries and popped them into my mouth. "Who knew a friendship could be so delicious?" I laughed.

The conversation took a serious turn as I explained to him my reasoning for being so…manipulative. He understood and explained that he shouldn't have let things get as intertwined as they did. In the end, we both were punished. But I was happy to see that I still had another security blanket to cling to. I couldn't bear losing Marco or Edward.

However, Marco and I made a vow. He had to help me change. _"This isn't something I can do overnight," _I had explained. _"This is a learning process of healing."_

"_Bella, it's time to clean the wound,"_ Marco had concluded.

--

Two rescues down. Only one to go.

I hadn't the faintest idea regarding my apology to Liz. She, just like Alice, has been a mother, sister, and friend, all rolled into one. I thought Alice and I were coincidence, a little luck that was left over. But two wonderful girlfriends – these were the miracles. How many people ended as lucky as I do with being surrounded with two good girlfriends?

Still, the task was to apologize in a special way.

"Oh no," I groaned as the answer fell into my head.

I didn't bother to leave the estancia today. Marco and I didn't see much of each other, but then again, we still were trying to define the boundaries. I didn't need to be leeching onto him as I have done in the past. I needed to be alone and at peace with myself.

Upon entering the living room, I flicked on the TV, not caring what was really on. By the channel, I knew Liz was the last person in here. _Telenovelas_ were on. I pulled my feet up and relaxed my head on a pillow, enjoying the drama.

Marco passed again, but just waved. I waved back, but inwardly, sighed. This was going to take some getting used to you after three months of developing this habit.

After watching enough episodes to learn that Susana was screwing the milkman, I heard voices in foyer. I sighed, taking my cue to get up and greet them.

I smiled and waved "hey."

"Hola, hermana," Liz grinned, skipping to kiss my cheek. While giving me a hug, she whispered "Feeling better?"

"I'll tell you later," I answered back. Tanya acknowledged me in a nod while she passed through. Edward was the only one left standing in the doorway. It was an awkward reunion for the both of us. "Hi." The words breezed past my lips, catching in the atmosphere, waiting for him to receive.

"Hi," he smiled, shifting his weight.

"So…um, how was dance?" I asked, trying to make small talk.

"Oh, uh, it was…great. You know, practiced for the competition. Tanya and I worked on strengthening the choreography. I saw Liz's number as well. Real potential from Pedro Juan and her. I think they might win." He was filling the space we tiptoed around.

However, I was going to fall in, and he was going to have to catch me. "So, uh, about last night –"

He held up a hand. "Bella, we don't have to discuss it if you don't want to. I have forgiven you and myself. I didn't mean to ask so brashly –"

I interrupted him. "No, Edward, you don't have to apologize. I liked it."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard what I said," I smiled, strolling to him. Once I was in front of him, I interlaced his hands with mine. "I liked that side of you – the more forceful, dominating side."

Looking in his eyes, I immediately knew this fact upset him. Frowning, he replied, "How could you like my…rude side. I was aggressive. I was…"

"You were all right," I chuckled trying to get him to loosen up. "I'm all right. You shouldn't be so worried. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Cautiously, he reached out and touched my hips. "I'm afraid I will turn into a monster again," he admitted, drawing me closer to him.

"I'm not afraid," I smirked. Teasing.

"You should be," he whispered. He kissed my lips gently. Right then, I knew it was over. There would be no more debating about who was who. Marco and Edward had drawn a line. It was up to me to stay in bounds, and this time I was going to play fair.

**A/N: **So, you may be thinking "What's Bella going to do for Liz?" It was going to be in this chapter, but I liked this ending better. You may have noticed there is a missing scene in this chapter. I'm working on it, but it won't be in this story because of rating purposes. From Edward and Bella's dialogue, I think you can figure out what happened. :) Okay, so go on and review!


	32. Hermana Hermana, Sister Sister

**Chapter 31****: Hermana Hermana (Sister Sister)**

**A/N: **Yeah, the title is from the old American show, starring Tia and Tamera Mowry. Hey, I'm back, people. Oh, so you know: _Rubiales_ means Goldilocks, _mentira_ means lie and _hombre_ means man. I posted the missing scene from Chapter 30, if you are curious on Two Can Tango: Censored Sensuals.

**BELLA**

Sisterly bond—a beautiful union between two sisters, who regard each other with the affection of familiarity and the confidence of two friends—is what Liz and I sought out to have. Alice and I were already like sisters, though at times, Alice acted like my mother more than my friend. To encourage such a relationship with Liz, I did the only thing I could do.

I made up to her.

"I can't believe you are wearing that," Liz hissed at Tanya as we navigated the streets of Buenos Aires. A guy winked at us.

Tanya smiled his way, and then, frowned in Liz's direction. "And why not?"

"Well, because you look like a tramp," Liz put bluntly.

Wearing three-inch heels, a skirt that barely covered her thighs, and a blouse that brought out an asset I was kinda lacking in, Tanya did, in fact, look like she was ready to be picked up. Snootily, Tanya raised her chin and said, "Well, your brother doesn't believe there is anything wrong with it."

"Do you think I care what my brother has to say about your attire? And when has my brother's opinion ever mattered to you?"

Tanya ignored the questions and continued down the street with us.

I couldn't believe we got stuck with _her_ coming along. But it was all Ana's fault. I remember it clearly.

It happened last night—Tuesday. Ana was in her office with her husband, oblivious (or really good at ignoring) the drama around the house. Tanya was dancing with Edward while Marco worked the music. Liz and I sat on the veranda, sipping on hot tea, enjoying the view.

Edward and Tanya had stopped to go over one step when I cleared my throat. "You know, Liz, I have been thinking about us lately," I started.

"Really?" Her voice hid her incredulity well behind her even tone. "Are you breaking up with me, too?" she joked.

I laughed, straightening in my chair a little. "No, I'm not breaking up with you, Liz. But I have been thinking—we don't spend a lot of time together, do we?"

"I already said that."

"I know," I sighed. "But I was thinking maybe one of these days we could, you know…hang out."

"Hang out?" Her right brow rose.

"Yeah," I smiled, looking in her direction. "We could go out and do some cool stuff."

"Like what…?" She turned to me. I knew right away, she wanted me to say my worst fear.

"Shopping," I squeaked out, hoping she didn't hear me. She took a sip of her tea. Maybe she didn't hear me? "Liz?"

"_Un minuto_, Bella. I need to work it up," she instructed. Work what up?

I covered my ears as she squealed and clapped, almost knocking the chair back behind her as she shot up five feet in the air. "YYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!"

Though my eyes were squinted, I could see Tanya and Edward freeze, watching Liz make a fool out of herself.

"What is all this noise out here?" questioned Ana, who had her hand on her hip.

Liz, full of energy, turned to her mother and exclaimed, "Bella and I are going shopping. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Ana rolled her eyes and sighed. "Here I was thinking something has happened to mi pobre Elizabeth. But she was just alerting the world that she is going shopping." She looked at us all. "Carry on." The music started again, and Tanya and Edward started to dance again.

I started sipping my tea again when Ana mentioned, "I don't care if you, two, go shopping," she paused, "as long as you take Tanya."

Tea jetted from my mouth and onto the brick pavers. "What?" I realized I wasn't the only one expressing this word. Liz's voice accompanied mine, unbelieving. I was too heated to blush.

Tanya didn't seem to know we were discussing her.

Ana stood there as if nothing happened. "Chicas, you will take Tanya with you when you go shopping. She is just as alone as you were, Bella, here in Argentina. She needs some girlfriends to spend time with as well."

"Ma," Liz drawled, jutting her bottom lip. "Don't do this to me."

"Don't be so dramatic, Elizabeth," her mother chided. "You will take Tanya and that will be the end of this discussion."

"Sí, senora," Liz whispered, looking away from her mother as if she had been betrayed.

I'm not going to lie; I felt betrayed as well.

"Girls, how bad could it be? You're just going into the city. Cheer up," Ana urged. She kissed Liz's forehead, then mine. "I will see you in the morning. Good night."

Liz turned to me, taking her tea up in her hands. "So, what are we going to do?"

"No sé," I shrugged, sipping my own tea. "It could be really fun. I mean, Tanya isn't _that_ bad, Liz."

Liz stared at me a moment. She sighed. "You are…right. I am a woman. I will put away my petty childish aversion to her, and enjoy myself tomorrow. Make sure you wear something comfortable. We might be gone all day. Good night, Bella."

I told Liz "good night," and continued to watch Tanya dance around.

How bad could it be?

Horrible, now as I thought about it. This was supposed to be an outing between Liz and I, _not _the seductress who looked liked she belong on Wisteria Lane.

"I know you, two, really didn't expect me to come along," Tanya sighed, smiling ruefully at us. She had stopped in front of a café, succeeding in making Liz and I stop as well. "The truth is I have plans today, so I will be out of your hairs in a moment."

Liz held up her right palm. "Plans? Chica, what do you mean you have plans?"

Tanya rolled her eyes. "I made plans for the day," she simply answered.

Liz's chest swelled with anger as she balled up her fist. I thought for sure the showdown was coming. But as quickly as it came, the fury slipped away. Calm, Liz addressed Tanya, "Yo comprendo. Do what you want. Just make sure you are back to meet us here at _caf__é_ by eight tonight. Mamá would kill me if she found out we left you."

"But I'm leaving you," Tanya mentioned, smirking.

"Don't push it, _Rubiales_," Liz snarled. "I'm not afraid to break a nail."

"Ooo…so catty. You might want to lay off on the threats, _Lizzie_. They cause _very_ unflattering wrinkles."

_Maybe I should intervene,_ I thought.

"You better watch it, gringa, or you may not cross the border again!"

_Yep, definitely time to intervene_. "Okay, chill." I brought my arms out between the two of them. "Tanya, don't you need to be on your way?" My comment was not meant to be edgy; it was supposed to encourage Tanya to go and drop the confrontation.

Tanya straightened her posture and smiled. "Thank you, Bella. I will see you later." With that, she started down the street. In the distance, I could see a gentleman approach her, but I assumed she was just entertaining him.

I turned back to Liz to hear her swearing under her breath in her native tongue. I have never seen her so pissed. "Hey," I whispered, cautiously reaching out to touch her shoulder, "are you alright?"

She blinked and then, turned back to me. Grinning, though I knew it took some force to put it there, she answered, "I'm fine. Let's get going."

Liz and I had hit almost every shop in town. Shoe stores, clothing boutiques—none were safe or spared from this girl. Unfortunately, I was caught in the middle, having to try on various clothes that she thought "complimented my figure." Because I was a sucker and was trying to make it up to her, I let Liz put in skirts I wouldn't wear, and tops I wouldn't look at. The worst part came when she decided she liked them. Then, to the register we went.

I was becoming dizzy with the many bags we were carrying, but Liz, still smiling, was a pro.

"Bella, you're gonna have to keep up," she laughed.

"I am!" I was about five paces behind her, enough to fit another person or two between us.

Abruptly, I saw her stop up ahead, giving me the opportunity to catch up. Once I was by her side again, she resumed a nice amble.

"You know, Bella, I have noticed you and Edward," Liz hinted. She, nosy beyond possible, remembered every possible detail that I divulged to her about my actions in the last two weeks. Of course she was noticing.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I lied, avoiding her critical eye.

"Mentira," she accused, holding her index finger in the air. "I know that you might feel embarrassed to admit it now that you are coherent, but the truth is Bella, making love—" I shushed her loud voice as I my eyes danced off the faces of the other pedestrians. "Making love," she said quietly, "is a beautiful thing. It's even better if you get to do it with Edward."

"You want to know what happened," I sighed, guessing at her motive. I did say I was going to tell her later.

"Bingo," she giggled.

I leaned into her side to whisper in her ear. "Are you sure _tu madre_ wants me to tell you about this?"

"Bella, I have a brother. You don't even want to know what he and Edward talk about."

"What?" I hissed, staring at her. "Edward's been talking?"

She smirked. "Your name _may_ have been tossed around, but let's get back to the issue, here. I want to _know_."

I sighed as we came up on a local store. Strolling in, I muttered, "There is nothing to tell about that night, really. Edward came in, waking me up, and we 'talked.'" Yeah, as if that was the only thing we did. "It's those stupid dance lessons that irritate me."

"Ooo…" Liz cooed musically, walking straight to the back of the store. We passed the cashier desk where an older lady sat, flipping through the pages of a magazine. She looked at us briefly. "Is that what I have been missing—you and Edward on the dance floor?"

I scrunched up my face, as I thought of how embarrassing it would be to have an audience. "I don't know if what we did was so appropriate for your…_innocent_ eyes."

Liz was checking out a rack of shirts, flitting past most of them. "Oh…you mean when you and Edward were fooling around in the dance studio—the ballet barre?"

I gasped and felt my cheeks burn. I had forgotten that Liz was supposed to come back to Edward that day. She must have seen us…

"Oh, god," I groaned, covering my face. "I can't be seen anymore. I am such a bad role model for you. I don't know why you talk about me as if I am such this wonderful person. I'm not."

"Bella,"—she placed her hand on the hand covering my cheek—"it's all right. You and Edward are much in love. I find it terribly sweet."

I trusted her, right? As if we were really dishing, I let my real feelings gush out. "No, it isn't! He and I have these dance lessons, right? Well, we might dance and have all this tension build up during the day. I can't control myself at night. I _have _to have it." The older woman froze on a page. I knew she was listening. "Sometimes, Edward thinks it is funny. Teasing me. I find it _extremely_ annoying. And then, I can't do anything about it, because then I fall asleep, too tired to even remember what I wanted in the first place until it is morning time." I followed behind as she picked up a two matching shirts—one for her and one for me.

She giggled. "I wonder how you, two, would fare if you had to perform in front of a crowd. I think that would make for one interesting number." She turned back to me with a smirk on her face.

I shook my head. "No, it wouldn't. I would probably end up hurting myself or tripping over my own feet in the process."

"You haven't done that recently, have you?" she asked, moving around to another part of the store. I could tell by her face that what she was looking for was not here. A pout spread on her lips.

As we walked back to pay for the matching apparel, I answered "No."

"Then, what are you worrying about? I think you should enter into the competition with Edward," she expressed. She handed over cash to the lady and continued, "It would be fun to see you, two, compete."

I laughed at her suggestion as we exited, heading back into the streets. Liz, after looking both ways, darted to the other side, going to enter a boutique. I rushed after her. "Liz, this is not going to be some low-budget reality show with normal people like me on it. No, this is going to be the best of the best. Professionals, trained dancers, not novices like me."

She shrugged, opening the doors of the store. A bell went off as we entered, but I didn't really pay attention to the merchandise inside.

"I was just saying it would be really nice, Bella. I didn't say that you would _win_, but Edward would definitely love it. It's been a dream of his," Liz said.

I froze in place, reflecting back on her comment. "A dream?" My voice went uncharacteristically high.

Rolling her eyes dramatically, Liz grabbed my hand, forcing me to follow her. "Bella, don't act like you are surprised. Edward's parents were partners. It's only natural that he would want to compete with the love of his life. It's in his blood. However, don't tell him that I told you. He would be _so_ mad."

"Gotcha," I laughed nervously, thinking about Edward's dream. How long has he been thinking about this, and why hasn't he said anything to me?

"Well, Liz, what about you and Pedro Juan? Any sparks flyin'?" I started.

Liz smiled at me, tossing her hair over her shoulder and turned away. "What do you think?"

"I don't know; that's why I asked." I traveled farther from her, eyeing some pieces of pajamas I could see myself in. Most of them were on the skimpy side – Alice's style. I preferred comfy.

"He's really nice, but I don't know…Maybe he's not my type."

"Type? You're seventeen years old," I laughed, still scanning. It seemed like clothes were losing more material as I went towards the back.

"So, that doesn't mean I don't know what I want. Truthfully, he hasn't seem like he was interested, which is totally understandable." I could hear in her voice that really she didn't want to understand.

I found something. One item was a pair of fishnet stockings on a mannequin. The ones held up with clips that were fastened at the upper thigh. I cocked my head to the side, trying to envision myself in those. "The Cell Block Tango" escaped from my lips in a breathless awe. "Liz, come here." She came over and I pointed to the mannequin I was staring at.

"Whoa, muy caliente," she whistled. In my ear, she asked, "Do you plan on wearing that?"

"I-I-I-uh…don't know," I replied. "I mean, I had this dream, this fantasy that I would be dancing with Edward like in the Cell Block Tango. With a red scarp or a mantilla, the stockings, I was going to transform myself into another person. A character."

"That would so great on you, Bella. You have very nice legs," Liz commented, stepping closer to the mannequin to pick up a pair of the stockings. "I've seen you kick your legs up before. Great extension. You should really consider dancing more often. I don't know why you think you are horrible." Then, she headed over to the lingerie – the garments with all their contraptions - pressuring me to follow along.

That's when I realized. This was an intimate apparel store.

"This is just great. I am going to be spotted in lingerie with a seventeen year-old!" I hissed, seizing the first panties on a rack.

"Are you really that bold, Bella?" Liz asked, pointing to a red thong in my hand. Blushing, I put it back. "Now, what is so bad about shopping for undergarments with una amiga? I'm a girl, you're a girl. We know what we need. What's the big deal? Just pick out what you like, Bella. I'm not here to judge…don't choose that."

I had just picked up a fun-colored bra, when I was admonished. I frowned, putting the yellow with orange polka dots back.

"We don't want innocent colors because let's face it: you aren't. You need something striking, something bold that would make Edward wanna…well," her eyes widen as she implied her meaning.

"How do you know such things?" I asked her as I tried to find my size in a couple of colors.

"First, I watch enough fashion and _telenovelas_ to know what works in this situation. Second, mi mamá has taken me shopping since I was thirteen. Her thing is '_there is nothing wrong with feeling sexy in your own underwear even if you are the only whose going to see it._' The same could apply to anything. There is nothing wrong with wanting to be sexy for yourself. Confidence booster. I know I may be a little...'young' I guess, but I know I have on my sexy underwear right now. You wanna see?" She was about to reach for the band, when I informed her I pass. She laughed.

"So, knowing Alice, she has gotten you a wide variety," Liz pointed out.

"Yep," I whispered.

"Man, I don't know what we are going to do with you, Bella," she laughed, shoving a mountain of bras and panties into my hands. "Try these on and make sure they match something we have already picked out today for clothes. Lord knows, how traumatic it would be to get busted in something like a pink bra under a white tank top."

Silence followed.

"Tell me you didn't…"

"—It was just one time," I interjected, trying to redeem myself. "Edward caught me by surprise by showing up at my doorstep early in the morning."

"Only you…"

While I fretted over matching sets in the dressing room, Liz, hovering outside, talked to me. "How's it going in there?"

"Fine," I sighed.

"Like anything?"

"Yes."

"Will Edward like it?"

"I thought this was for me?" I countered.

She laughed. "So…what do you think Tanya is doing right now?"

I was amazed that she even asked. I thought for sure she was still a little mad. "I don't know, really. I saw a guy with her on the street, but then again, every guy on the street was looking to be next to her."

"Yeah, that is so true. But still, why would she make plans and not tell us?"

"Privacy?" I came out of the dressing after trying on all the pieces and picking out my favorites. "Some people don't like it when other people are in their business." I stared at Liz with an accusing eye.

"What?" She laughed as we went back out into the streets. "Why do keep looking at me like that?"

I laughed as well. "Because I don't understand you. You are the one who wants the 411 on everyone else, yet you are keeping secrets."

She shrugged. "I'm a complex person. Besides, I was going to tell mi madre soon."

"Good," I sighed. "Now, let's put these bags away and eat."

After ordering soup and salad—a simple garden salad accompanied with Guiso (Liz said that I didn't need to order salad because the stew would fill me up)—at a restaurant, Liz and I sipped casually on drinks while looking at the passing people.

That reminded me. "Hey, Liz, do you know who Tanya's mystery man is?" I asked quietly.

She shook her head. "No idea. She hasn't said a thing. She's been spending time with my brother, so I just knew he must know. But around Edward, he hasn't said a peep. I don't get it."

I frowned and looked down towards the table. "I hope he's nice. She needs a little happiness in her life."

"Humph." Liz pursed her lips.

"Be nice," I warned. "We don't even know who he is, or who she is for that matter. Your brother said that we all have insecurities. Maybe we are one of hers."

"Why is everyone quoting my brother?" she muttered under her breath.

"Because he's smart," I offered. The salad came.

"Right." She stabbed at some of her salad greens. Sarcasm.

Gently, I pushed her shoulder, smiling. "Come on, Liz. You can't be like that. What happened to acting like an adult? We have to be happy for our girl, no matter how much she gets on our nerves. In essence, having Tanya around is like having another Marco for you." I couldn't believe the words that were pouring from my mouth. Who was this Bella?

"You're right," she sighed. "I need to be happy for her."

I gasped with my eyes widening as I saw who was seated down in a two-person corner. "I don't believe it…" Liz was about to look back when I told her "D-d-d-don't turn your head. Just slowly turn your head."

She did. "Is that…Tanya with…"

"A man," I smiled.

Tanya was on a date with her mystery man. How sweet.

"She definitely has fine taste," Liz commented though we could only see the back of his head. "From the looks of his hair, he is taking care of himself, appearance wise."

Tanya giggled with him, showing her sparkling teeth and a smile I've never seen grace her face.

"And he's funny," I added to the list.

With a critical eye, Liz evaluated the fellow. "Nice style, too. My mother bought Marco a shirt like that half a year ago. He has yet to wear it."

Our Guiso came, but we didn't dig in yet because we were consumed in Tanya's date. Her mystery man reached across their table, taking her hand in his. She angled her head to the side, her hair swinging over one shoulder, her expression glowing.

"He makes her so happy." I was in awe. Tanya could be so mean, but this man could melt her unpleasant ways. "I wish Edward was here to witness this."

"I wish we had your camera because I still can't believe it." Liz chuckled and scooped into her stew. "I'm done watching her. I don't want to get caught for I'm afraid she might revert to evil Tanya and scare _el hombre_."

I ate as well, but found myself glancing over at the table, hoping that the man would just glance back. However, he never did.

He was attentive to Tanya. Once her glass was half-empty, he had it refilled. He actively listened to her words, engaging in their conversation. Sometimes, he would touch her cheek, and a blush would sweep across Tanya's face. They looked so cute together from what I could see.

"We should buy their dessert," Liz mentioned as she finished her stew while looking a dessert menu.

"Good idea." I said that while nodding and holding a spoon in my hand. We spent five minutes trying to decide on what to give the happy couple.

After alerting the waiter of our intentions, ten minutes more passed until the dessert was brought out to their table.

Tanya's face had a confused smile on her face while she watched the waiter place the cheesecake in front of them. I read her lips: _We didn't order this. _Her date sat straight up in an uncomfortable stiffness.

Liz and I couldn't hear the waiter, but from his body gestures we knew his was informing them about our contribution. Tanya shot her glance in our direction, but before she could tell her date not to, he rotated to face us.

Marco?!

**A/N:** So, I am in the middle of the next chapter, but don't know when it will be complete. I think after the next chapter or two, the Competition -- along with fresh drama -- will start. Are you ready? And tell me what you thought about this chapter; I planned this from the get-go. I am surprised no one picked up on Marco and Tanya sooner. Oh, well. Go ahead and review!


	33. Ayuda, Help

**A/N:** **YAY!!!! Two Can Tango is over a thousand reviews!!! **I especially appreciate it. I remember the days when I first started. My, this story has grown. Thanks for all the reviews about how you had inkling about the "Secret lovers." Good, everyone caught my hints about Marco and Tanya. That's why I did it that way. :) So, this chapter is cut very distinctively. I put in Tanya and Elizabeth's POV because if they expressed their thoughts, it made them more genuine and believable. I have added the date at the top of day changes, so you can keep track of the Competition.

**

* * *

**

Chapter 32: **Ayuda**** (Help)**

_**~Wednesday, 3 weeks and 4 days until Competition~**_

**TANYA**

"A cheesecake for the couple," the waiter smiled as he placed it on the table.

"We didn't order this," I commented, confused by the gesture. Was Marco trying to surprise me?

Marco, who was leaning into me, now straightened his posture and looked at the waiter as well. "_Camarero_, where did this come from?"

The waiter took a step back and grinned. "This was a gift from the two young ladies across the room." He angled his body towards the direction he was referring to.

I snapped my attention and saw them—Bella and Elizabeth. Marco must have seen the look that flashed across my face because he turned in the direction as well. I heard him gasp. From Bella's face, I knew she had gasped as well.

The cat was out of the bag. One of the nosiest people in the world now knew that I was seeing her brother.

Life couldn't be better for me.

"Marco, why don't we go?" I suggested, with a desire to leave before Elizabeth confronted me. From the look on her face, I could tell she wasn't happy. She was never happy with me. When I liked Edward, she had a cow. Now, that I was dating her brother, she was going to have some sheep along with it.

Marco chuckled and turned back to me with a soft, humored expression. "No, _caramelito_, I think it's time that they knew. It will make it easier for Bella to adjust."

"What about Elizabeth?"

He frowned slightly, then smiled for my benefit. "My sister is just stubborn and dramatic. She will have to adjust as well."

I didn't think this was the best way to handle this situation. I had experience with these types of confrontation. Bella, for one, was always on my case. "Marco, could we ju—"

He placed two fingers, softly, on my lips. "Don't worry, Tanya. I can handle this." I looked into his eyes. Indisputable.

Elizabeth was the first one to move.

"¡_Dios mío_!" She exclaimed as she rose from her table and flung her linen napkin onto the table. A few heads turned in the restaurant. I hoped she wasn't going to cause a bigger scene.

Bella rushed behind her as they swiftly advanced towards our table. Elizabeth hissed something in Spanish to her brother and me. I had no idea what she was saying, but Marco spoke up, "there is no need for that kind of language, Elizabeth." He reached for her hand, but she whipped it away.

"I can't believe this," she muttered, stamping her foot angerily. "When-when did this all arise? When was I going to get the memo that my _brother_ was dating _you_?" She turned to me with an icy fire in her eyes.

I pressed my back into the chair, frightened how much further she wanted to take this. "It sorta just happened," I offered, not all willing to explain the origin of Marco's and my true beginning.

It started when Edward received a call from Marco around Bella's first week in Argentina, and I was the one who answered the phone. From there, it just took off, though we urged each other to keep it low-key. However, I fell ill, and he nursed me back to health. After that, there was no low-profiling.

"It sorta. Just. Happened?" Elizabeth was skeptical, which she should be. She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes, and started to recite, "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. Today, I took your name in vain, swore, and _knocked_ Tanya's face in."

She didn't do that y—

Before I could finish my thought, Marco abruptly rose up from his chair, threw his napkin on the table, and seized his sister's arm, leading her outside. Bella was left standing awkwardly around the table, not at all sure about her next action.

"You could sit if you want," I told her in a small voice, watching the siblings exit the restaurant.

"Thank you," Bella smiled, taking Marco's chair timidly. "So…how are you?"

I rolled my eyes at her attempt to make conversation. "I'm fine. How are you?" I grabbed a knife as I eyed the dessert. Time to indulge.

"Good," she smiled. "So, you and Marco, huh?"

"Yep," I sighed, slicing the cheesecake.

"I should have seen it coming. The evidence was there…Marco's opinion of you; Liz's aversion; you, asking about Marco on the phone; you, two, spending all your spare time together" —she seemed to be talking to herself at this point—"your outburst at dinner, and he following you out; Marco meeting us at the studio, unannounced; the secret lover; the CD incident…

"Wow," she smiled. "You and Marco. I can't believe it."

My right brow arched in bafflement while I took a bite of the cheesecake. Rich and creamy.

Quickly, she said, "I didn't mean that in a _bad_ way, I just – huh…" Bella smoothed her hands over her eyes. She sighed. "Well, I just didn't think you would see any interest in Marco. I didn't even know he had an interest in you. If I would have…man, and I was in the way the whole time."

I just looked down at my plate, sliding my fork down the center of the dessert, playing with my food again. I could feel her judgment of my previously shown character ramming like a linebacker against my mind.

Her voice dropped low. "You could be in a crowded place, and he will still make you feel like you are the only one he sees?"

"…yes," I answered quietly, sliding a piece into my mouth.

"When you aren't together, your thoughts are constantly consumed by the idea that you will see him soon?"

Chewing, I nodded, looking into her eyes.

"When he holds you, you feel like you are going to melt in his arms. When he whispers, you get goosebumps. Just knowing that he is yours makes you smile."

I swallowed. I could identify with all those things. "How would you know?" I whispered to her, friendly and curious.

Leaning across the table, Bella explained, "You're in love, honey."

"Yeah," I smiled, "yeah, I'm in…_love_."

For the longest time, I never thought this moment in my life would come. Seeing a few guys casually, and struggling to turn Edward's head almost nearly killed my self-esteem. That was when I actually started to overwork myself. I knew I could never be anorexic, but I knew I could work by body until…

Then, I remember practicing for the competition. I was going to take a break when Edward wanted to go over one more move. Last thing I remember was collapsing onto the floor and blacking out. I remember waking up in the hospital, lying in a bed, with my body hooked up to the various machines, regulating my bodily functions. But there was one person in the room: Edward.

"Bella…" I whispered, laying my fork down on my plate.

"Yes?"

"I just want to apologize for my jealousy when I first met you," I admitted. "I guess you were the opposite of what I was at that point in my life. I wanted to be like you in so many ways, including having Edward…I am terribly sorry."

She frowned a little and then smiled remorsefully. "I am sorry too. The ironic thing is I wanted to be like _you_. You were everything that I wasn't. Confident. Beautiful. Se—"

"Bella," I laughed, "have you seen how much you have grown into your skin since you started taking Edward's class? You have matured into a woman." I gave her a reassuring hand. "You're not mousey or shy or a poor dancer. You're Bella—all someone could ask from you."

I could see her skin pigment into a slight pink as she absorbed my words. "Thank you" was all she could mutter before she could gather her thoughts. "Marco is very lucky to have someone like you in his life."

"Actually, I am the lucky one," I sighed. Marco and I have spent at lot time together, reexamining life in whole. Sometimes, it is hard, breaking through the old Tanya façade I built up in the past, but I manage. Today just happened to be one of those days where I blundered.

"I just really hope Elizabeth and I could get over any differences that are holding us back because I really don't want her hating me anymore than what is necessary." I chuckled, in spite of myself.

"Um…Tanya, I have one question to ask you: did you…_hit on_ Jasper?"

"Oh," I sighed. "_That_, well, I told Alice it was an accident, though I doubt she believed me. What really happen was that I was in character. One thing about Edward and I is that we both have characters we play while we dance. Mine is a seductress, or a lioness, whereas Edward is the lion. We fight for domination throughout our dance. Jasper happened to be prey at that current moment."

Her brow furrowed. I wonder what she thought about that.

**ELIZABETH**

Before I could take a whack at Tanya, my brother grabbed my arm and led me outside the restaurant. I decided I wasn't going to struggle because that would draw a bigger crowd.

_Oh, I hope mamá doesn't hear about this._

My feet stumbled onto the sidewalk as I heard the cars buzzing by us. People maneuvered around our blockage. Once I regained some dignity, I pushed away from my brother.

I couldn't believe he was with Tanya.

Still furious with this discovery, I headed down the street, knowing there was a park around the corner. If I wanted to be really evil, I could run and lose him amongst the people.

"Elizabeth," he called, dangerously close behind. I froze in front of a park bench. "Elizabeth, look at me."

I couldn't. Focusing down at my feet, I saw a wet spot dot my shoes. I touched my eyes and found the culprit. Tears.

His figure blocked the light from the setting sun in front of me. "_Lizzie_," he whispered, taking my chin in his hand. Reluctantly, I looked into his eyes. They were an olive green with hazel around the edges—a trademark of the Italian heritage.

Marco, _mi hermano_, was the only one who called me by that name. I couldn't believe he told Tanya about it.

Gently, he wiped the moisture from my cheeks. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner," he said. "I should have come to you and explained the situation."

I looked away, spotting a little boy, probably around eight, holding the hand of a little girl, no older than four. "You knew I didn't like her," I countered in a low voice, scowling at the blithe youth. "You told her my nickname."

"I know, and I'm sorry," he sighed. "One day, it just _slipped _out. But I really, really like her. I love her."

I was afraid of that. Afraid of him uttering those three words.

"But I love you, too," I argued, though futilely.

"Yes, but it's different. You're my sister. You will forever love me in that unique way, but Tanya is different."

"No, s—"

"I know you are afraid of losing me," he interrupted, dropping his voice.

My heart stopped as I realized he was right. My biggest fear was losing my brother to a girl. I have seen it happen time and time again. Some of my favorite _primos_ left after they found someone in their lives. "I don't want you to leave," I said quietly, still looking at the children. Marco and I used to be like that.

"I was going to leave some time soon, Lizzie. I'm going to graduate and get my own place. I will still be your brother though."

"I know," I sighed and folded my arms. I faced him. "But why do you have to be Tanya's boyfriend?"

"What if Tanya was Bella instead?" he asked, "Would you feel the same way?"

Inside, I knew I felt the same way about Bella. I was still a little upset when she ditched me for Marco.

I decided I wouldn't answer aloud.

My brother pulled me into his chest for a hug. "No one is losing anybody. I'm still going to be your big brother who will harass any guy who looks at you. I will still be there when you have recitals, clapping the loudest for your solo. I will still tease you because that's just part of my duties. And no girl is ever going to replace my dramatic, dancing, fashion-concerned hermanita."

Slowly, I backed out of my brother's arms and extended my hand to his. "For old time's sake?" I offered, smiling.

He nodded and kissed my temple. As we walked, he whispered, "I love you, Lizzie. I have known that since you were born. Ever since papá put you in my arms when you were only hours old, I vowed I would always protect you."

I believed every word he said.

"I love you, Marco. And…congratulations with you know—the girlfriend."

He laughed the annoying laugh that I hated when he was about to tease me. But this was just part of our relationship. So, I accepted it.

"Now, you're becoming an adult," he mused as we reentered the restaurant.

I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out.

He laughed again.

**BELLA**

Liz and I, without Tanya, snuck inside the house, trying our best to smother the bags' jarring sound.

"I think mi mamá is in her office. I'll put these up," she whispered, pointing to the purchases. "You, find Edward and keep him quiet."

I nodded in comprehension and handed over my things. She advanced towards the stairs as I turned to head out back.

Quietly, I tiptoed throughout the house until—"Isabella?"

The mention of my name caught me off guard, causing me to gasp. I swiveled around to see Ana eyeing me suspiciously.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" she asked. Her hair was pulled back, alerting me that she had been working.

"Uh…I-I don't know." My brain was fuddled as I tried to keep a poker face. Right now, I was failing.

"Did you have a nice time today?"

"It was great," I cheesed, fumbling with my fingers. "We spent a lot, did a lot."

"Oh," she nodded, smiling. "Did you eat something already?"

"Yes." It was getting easier and easier.

"Good, because Elizabeth is in trouble—causing a scene in the restaurant. Getting a call about my daughter…have I not taught her anything?"

"What?" I mumbled, figuring out that Ana wasn't out of the dark.

"And Tanya isn't back with you, is she?"

"No," I squeaked back, frightened about getting on Ana's bad side. Marco had warned me about this. No wonder Liz wanted to sneak in.

"_No_?" her voice patronized my words. "Then, where might Tanya be? Last I checked, I left with you, two."

"With…Marco." I was reluctant to rat Marco out, but I knew I couldn't lie to his mother.

Ana sighed, her look softened. "Could you please get Elizabeth and tell I would like to speak to her, por favor."

Upstairs, I knocked on Liz's door. "Come in," she chimed. After entering her room, I knew that Liz knew what was happening. "She is going to be in a bad mood soon."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Did see ask you lots of questions?"

"Yes."

Liz cringed. "Yep, she was slowing spinning her web. Now, she is ready to capture someone. She wants me to be the first. Thanks, Bella." She laughed as we headed down the stairs. Before we were on the ground floor, we could hear the voices rising up.

"Sneaking around, Marco, without coming to your padre and I," Ana spoke. "How is that being responsible with your relationship? I knew something was going on, but I was just waiting for you to tell me, yet you have failed to do that."

"I'm not the only one who is sneaking around here," Marco said.

"Who else is?"

"Everyone is. Even sweet Elizabeth is spending all her time at the dance studio with some boy named Pedro Juan."

Silence followed. There was an absence of breathing also.

"Elizabeth," Ana whispered out.

Liz huffed out a big puff of air and padded down the rest of the stairs with me at her side. "Yes?"

I saw Ana's mood all over her face. Arms crossed, weight tossed to right hip, left heel looking like it was digging into the wood floors. With pursed Ana asked, "Is this true Elizabeth—are seeing a…_boy_?"

"Actually, he's my dance partner. I'm going to be participating in the Annual Competition with him."

"And when were you going to tell me this, Elizabeth—when you were going to be center stage?" Ana's speech quickened. "When were you going to let _me_ know that you were signing yourself up for something that I would have _no_ idea about? You were just going to go behind my back and _compete_. Weren't you?"

"No," Liz whispered, defeated.

I bit my lip, standing out in the middle of their private discussion. I wish I could disappear.

"And who is Pedro Juan? I don't know who he is. His last name?—I don't know. Is he a nice boy?—I don't know. Does he come from a good family?—I don't know. I don't know! I don't know! _No sé!_" She turned her back to us. With her hands lifted she continued, "You know why? Because no one tells me anything anymore. Marco didn't tell me he was dating Tanya. You didn't tell me you were dancing with _Pedro Juan_. And you, Isabella,"—she faced me—"Shame," she hissed tartly. "You knew about this?" There wasn't much for question in her tone. She was accusing.

I freaked out. I never experienced an adult—someone older than me, at least—having a breakdown. "I…I…uh…"

Ana shook her head feverishly. "You don't have to answer. You knew. Everyone knows but Ana."

Yep, she crossed over to the crazy side. I was surprised she wasn't speaking Spanish.

"I'm sorry for not telling you," Liz apologized, coming up and hugging her mother. "I wanted to tell you, but then, I didn't think you would take me seriously."

Ana sighed, embracing her child. Her anger quickly dropped away like heavy armor. Smoothing out Liz's long hair, she said, "Niña, you didn't have to hide it from me. I want to know these things, especially when there is a boy involved. You know I have to meet his family now, right?"

Liz giggled, "Sí, mamá."

"Okay," Ana laughed. She pulled away from her daughter and looked at her son who standing next to Tanya. "Mi hijo," she smiled. "I'm so proud of you in many ways, but hiding tu novia?"—she paused a moment—"well, what's done is done. Tanya, I wish you the best of luck because I know Marco is not an easy one."

Tanya blushed and looked toward Marco with glowing eyes.

"Marco," Ana continued, "You treat this young lady with the same respect you give your mother."

"I will," he vowed. He let go of his Tanya's hand and hugged his mother.

Ana smiled while squeezing her son tight. Upon releasing him, Ana said sternly to her children, "And if I ever find out that you, two—and Isabella—are hiding something from me…"

She didn't need to finish her threat because we were all going to take her seriously.

_**~Thursday, 3 weeks, 3 days until Competition~**_

"Yesterday was some day," I said to Tanya as we jogged the vineyard.

Marco and Edward were working on something together—I had my own theory that they were just bonding. Ana was in her office, reading my article. Sebastian went to work after taking Liz to school. Tanya decided that she wanted to get out, and wanted someone to come with her.

I was the only left.

"Yes, it was," she flashed a smile. "I thought Ana was going to have a heart attack."

"Yeah," I laughed.

Tanya pushed my shoulder a little, causing me to swerve off track. I laughed louder and stopped running to catch my breath. Tanya stopped up ahead. "Bella…"

"Wait," I breathed out, stretching my left hand towards her. "Okay, I'm ready."

While we ran, I took the liberty to ask Tanya questions about the competition. I knew it was coming up soon. If Ana decided that she found my article worthy of print, I wanted to have as much information about the subject.

She began, "This competition is in the form of a five-day conference, with over forty countries competing. It differs from all others because it features Tango, which usually considered in the styles of American Standard and International Standard. But because Edward and I dance Argentine Tango—different from the standards—it is considered Latin Ballroom.

"It breaks down into three categories: five dance, Tango, and cabaret. In the five dance, dancers have to show competency in Samba, Rumba, Cha cha cha, Jive, and Paso Doble. There are certain restrictions held on the five dance challenge. However, cabaret has no limitations. Anything goes. For the Tango competition, there are certain moves they want, but pretty much anything goes in that. There are also exhibitions, but usually those are dance groups.

"Everyone starts off with a basic score, but deductions are made as couples move through the rounds—heats, semifinals, and finals." She looked at me briefly. "There are always ten international judges, all who have expertise and a very critical eye when it comes to footwork."

"Sounds pretty rigid," I commented.

"It is…but it is also fun. Meeting all the different couples is a cool experience. One in a lifetime. You should join us."

"I don't know…I don't think I would fit in," I uttered.

"You will fit right in," she laughed. "Edward would be happy to have his numeró uno there for support."

I giggled and blushed at the words as we continued to make our way to the house. "What else is there about the Competition?"

"Oh yeah, every team who makes it past the semifinals gets a day of rest—the Thursday of the Competition—where you get to chill and work on your number. That day is also when all the couples gather and have a huge dinner with each other. But on that Friday, all camaderie is shot. Everyone has their game face on. This is the day this is televised, with an audience. The whole thing on Friday is over three hours, but you can go all out for the performance. I mean, costumes, make-up—anything for creativity points. After all is said and done, prizes are awarded. The winning couples share a number on the floor."

"Cool." I could the mansion emerging into view. We were probably half a mile out.

Tanya and I started to pick up speed. Faster and faster we ran to finish, using the last spurt of energy for the race. We weren't racing each other, but instead racing against time. The time away from the men we loved.

Because we were distracted with the "finish line," we didn't see the obstacle that lied up ahead. We should have been paying attention to our surroundings and maybe we could have spared ourselves from the fate.

But fate was inevitable.

"AHH!" we screamed as we stumbled towards the earth. I put my hands out to brace myself for the impact, not concerned about the dirt that was going to end up in my mouth.

Why was it when something terrible was going to happen, time seemed slow down and your senses heightened?

I felt the resistance of the air on my body as my body dragged through it from the gravitational force. I saw the ground steady approach my body closer and closer. I smelled the damp grass and cultivated soil. I heard the breath being knocked out of Tanya and me.

There was a deadening thud. And the shrill, metallic sound of tearing.

I screamed for help.

**A/N:** Sorry, I didn't mean to make this chapter without Edward, but he just didn't fit. Did I explain everything? I hope I did. If there is some significant event that I haven't answered in a chapter yet, please write that in your review. There is nothing worse than being a confused reader. I did have the rest of this scene originally on here, but I didn't like how it ended the way it did. I liked this ending much better than the other oneI cut. I hoped to have the next chapter out soon. So close…


	34. ¡Invasión!, INVASION!

**A/N: **First, I want to congratulate **KayBressi **and **Bam-ItsKellers** for spotting the _My Big Fat Greek Wedding_ reference. One of my favorite movies, so it you haven't seen it, you should. I know it has been a while since I updated. Sorry! I have eleven essays to write that aren't even school-related. My dance showcase is coming up, so that means late practices, so don't expect an update soon. I made this chapter long...

About the medicine thing in this chapter...Matrix. You take the blue or the red. And don't ask me what was I thinking because the truth is I'M NOT!

* * *

**Chapter 33: ¡Invasión! (INVASION!!!!)**

_**~Thursday, 3 weeks, 3 days until Competition~**_

**BELLA**

_Beep…beep…beep…_

My eyes fluttered open to a blinding light. I groaned a little as it disrupted my lethargic-ridden vision. As my sight cleared, I saw the monitor that steadily beat close. _Beep_. Good, I was alive. My eyes fell on the sparsely decorated mint green walls and continued their search towards the railed ceiling.

Everything looked cold and lifeless. Wait—there was eerie. Clean…

Clinical. That was the word.

Disconcerted, I seeked around until I saw Edward sitting on my bedside. When my eyes lock with his, he leaned over to me, taking my hand. I noticed the wire attached to my index finger.

My voice was low, barely above a whisper. "Wha—where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, señorita Swan." The voice took my attention from Edward to the foot of my bed. Sebastian was there, flipping papers on a clipboard.

"Why?" Regaining my natural fervor, I asked—more like demanded.

Sebastian sighed, without looking up at me, before saying, "Do you suffer from frequent spells of fainting?"

I racked my brain over the question, trying to cover more than a score of medical history in my head. "Umm…no. Why?"

"Does your prescription sometimes cause lightheadedness?"

"No," I answered firmly.

"That's interesting," he murmured to himself. "Have you ever 'blacked out' before?"

"…there was this one time, but nothing serious," I replied timidly, remembering that night at the nightclub. Camden…Alcohol…Edward.…"Is there something wrong?" I mean, I always _knew_ there was something wrong with me, but I didn't think they could have a medical term for it.

"Besides a car accident injury, a broken leg when you fell down a flight of stairs, and other minor things, you seem to have no traumatic experiences. There is nothing wrong, but…"

"But what?"

"It was stated by Tanya that you, two, were jogging. You both fell into a hole. With various degrees of contusions, you came out technically unscathed. Then, you saw the blood…"

"Blood." In frenzy, I ripped off the sterile sheets and searched for any bandages. My legs, without including a couple scratches, were fine. I continued to survey the rest of body—my arms, hands, neck, cheeks…a bandage. "My forehead—what happened?"

Edward answered, drawing my attention away from my self-check. "You hurt yourself, stumbling into the house. Turns out you were cut and bled a little. You touched it and said 'oh, great.' Then, you fainted in my arms." I couldn't help but hear the pride in his voice with the last comment.

Sebastian chuckled. "Señorita Swan, it appears that you faint at the presence of blood. That explains it." He adjusted his black tie, loosening it a little. He looked so dignified; he was born to work the tie. "Well, we are just going to keep you overnight for observation, and send you on your way tomorrow."

He excused himself from the room, leaving Edward and me alone.

"Sebastian isn't right, you know," I brought up while laying my hands in my hospitable-garbed lap. "I didn't faint at the sight of blood, just the smell. A nasty combination of rust and salt." Fainting was always better than vomiting, though.

Edward stroked my forehead bandage with his thumb. He smiled crookedly. "Good thing Marco and I were there to hear you, or Tanya and you would have been stranded." His expression darkened. "It was a frightening moment to see the two of you so…_fragile_."

"Edward," I whispered, reaching out for him. "What happened?"

A puzzled look swept his face. "Do you not remember the hole?"

I shook my head.

"The hole in the vineyard that's about a foot to a foot and a half deep?"

My eyes closed automatically as my mind took me back to the earlier doom. I remembered the ambush of the dirt in my face, the sound of bodies hitting the earth, that awful ripping sound.

"Tanya! I have to see her!" My voice was on edge as I clutched Edward's hand. I could hear the monitor speeding up.

Edward's eyes flickered over to it. "Bella, love, you're stressing yourself out. You're going to end up with hypertension."

"I have to see her, bring me to her."

"Okay," he whispered.

In Tanya's room, I frowned. It was no different than mine, but the aura was somehow…_wrong_. Ominous. And I knew why.

"It even looks painful." My voice quieted as I stared at the ankle, shrouded in a hideous bandage.

"Please…" Tanya breathed, "It's not that bad."

I rose out of my wheel chair—Edward insisted that I ride in it—and came to the edge of her bed. "Tanya, I escaped with a couple of bruises and a scarred forehead, but you…you are _hurt_."

She let out a painful chuckle while she shifted her back on the pillows. Marco noticed her attempt and tried to help her out, but she shooed him away. "Yes, but Sebastian fixed me all up. I just have a torn ligament in my ankle—a common dance injury. Nothing really. I will be better soon. I'm used to getting hurt, Bella."

"Still," I whispered. I couldn't keep my eyes off of it. It was one thing for me to fall. I screamed clumsy. But Tanya had such poise, living little evidence that she constantly hurt herself. Maybe the hurt she was referring to wasn't physical.

Edward sighed next to me. "I'm going to pull out of the competition. There is no hope, Tanya, that you will be well and adequately prepared before the time comes."

Tanya grimaced at his words. "No, Edward, don't do that. You have worked too hard to let one of my injuries stop you from dancing."

"Then what do you suggest I do?" He looked over her with desperation in his eyes.

"Dance with Bella."

"What?" Shocked, I straightened my posture, pulling my hospitable robe closer to me, still staring at her face. "Maybe _you_ bumped your head when we fell."

"No," Tanya retorted. "I'm fine, but you, two, would be great together. Bella, there is an extra pair of heels under my bed from Alice. I want you to get them and put them on—you're taking my place."

"No! Edward," my eyes pleaded with him, "tell her I won't." His forehead wrinkled as he considered her proposition. No, no, no. "Edward."

"Love, it wou—"

I cut in him off with my hand over his mouth. "I can't believe you are going to do this to me. After all that hard work on that article, and now, I have to write another piece. You owe me, Edward."

He nodded.

"And I am going to hold you to it."

He nodded again, smiling against my hand. Marco chuckled.

"Are you going to behave?" I was having fun teasing Edward a little.

He shook his head, causing me to giggle. I released his mouth and, quickly, he pecked me on the lips. Gentle warmth swept through me, but I realized that Tanya and Marco were still in the room.

Looking at Marco, I saw his love for Tanya. He concentrated on every minute movement of her body, watching for any signs of discomfort. However, being a woman, I knew Tanya was faking nonchalance as she sat on her bed. She was trying to keep Marco from freaking out over the injury. Her mask slipped and he caught it with alarmed eyes.

"Are you okay?" He flew to the side of the bed, taking her hand.

"As long as you stay with me, I will always be fine," she whispered to him, stroking his hair. She looked back at me with a fierce expression. "Please, Bella…dance for me."

I had no idea who was in control of my mouth. Maybe I had an alien species living within me. But whatever possessed me at that moment, I heard my voice, determined and all, vow, "Yes, Tanya. I will dance for you."

_**~Friday, 3 weeks, 2 days until Competition~**_

_By Isabella Swan._

With the Buenos Aires Herald in hand, I rested in the hospitable. I was going to be discharged this morning. Oh, it was going to be so great to be back in regular clothes that covered my backside. I kept rereading my article, trying to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me.

_I can't believe I'm published_, I thought to myself. I immediately thought about how many copies I had Edward buy. I had to send one to Mrs. Harris. She would probably post it up in the shop. And Alice and Jacob would need one. So would Charlie and Renée.

I sighed, placing the paper down. Still, I was going to be participating in the Competition with my untrained feet. I read the article again.

_When I first came to Argentina, my reasons consisted of studying and learning about the culture. However, I found myself immersed into this lively country more than I tended. I, an American student from Washington, am going to participate in the Annual Competition of Latin Ballroom. _

_Now, some people may say, "What's the big deal?"_

_The secret: I'm not a dancer. _

_Due to an unfortunate event, I came into the spotlight only with the intentions to be a fill-in for a dear friend of mine, Tanya D. She along, with her long-time partner, Edward C., came to compete for their fourth time. Tanya recently injured herself, alas, thwarting her chance to dance. _

_I do have _some_—meaning, little—training in Tango, the style of dance I am competing in. Coincidentally, Edward C. is my dance instructor from the States._

_It's time for me to wipe the dust off of my dance shoes and get back onto the floor because I only have three weeks to perfect—or get close to it—this talent.…_

The article goes on, but at the bottom, it highlights that this column will be a weekly coverage. I smiled.

I had spent the better part of yesterday's afternoon rewriting my article over to fit the new predicament. Emailed to Ana, the article was edited, passing through the hands of several of her co-workers, and then sent to print.

Sebastian came into my room with a tray. "Desayuno, señorita Swan," he smiled, placing the icky food next to my side. There was also a small cup of pills. He saw my face and laughed. "I'm just bringing the food in as a formality, but you have to take the medicine."

"Gracias, medico," I smiled teasingly, reaching for the cup.

"Now, you take the two reds one now, but take the blue one once you get home."

A quick swig of water and two pills later…

"How are you this morning?" he asked.

"Great. I'm ready to get out, though." I saw his eyes wonder to the newspaper that rested on my stomach.

"My wife is very proud of your article," he said quietly. "We'll be rooting for you."

I blushed, "thanks."

"De nada. I talked to your profesor. I am to remind you of exams, which consist of a three-thousand word essay regarding your analysis on the culture here compared to the culture in the States."

"Easy enough."

He chuckled and brought his eyes down to the clipboard on the end of my bed. "It seems like you are good to go."

"Really?" That was uplifting.

"Yes, I'll have the enfermero come and help you, and after signing papers, you will be on your way."

"Okay."

After thirty minutes of preparing myself for society, I was out of the hospitable a free woman. It felt so wonderful to be out in the world, especially with Edward holding my hand. The car was out in front, with Tanya in the passenger seat and Marco behind the wheel. After placing my overnight bag in the trunk, Edward opened the back seat, saying with a smile, "After you." I slid in, with him right behind me and we rode into downtown.

"Free at last, Free at last," I cried with a grin, watching Edward watch me.

"No one was oppressing you, Bella," he answered.

I shrugged. "Where are we going?"

"Taking you and Tanya to rest."

I nodded, looking out of the window until I noticed the familiar streets, shops, buildings. "Marco, are you going back to the ranch?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are we driving to the apartment?"

Marco laughed, looking at me through the rear-view mirror. I didn't know what was funny about my observation, but apparently everyone was in on a joke. Ha, ha.

Once in front of the Vargas' apartment building, Edward got out of the car, ushering me to follow suit. I sighed and got out of the car, with my newspaper still in hand. Once my bag was in hand, he waved off Marco and Tanya. The car sped down the strip.

Inside the apartment, Edward stuck the keys back into his pocket and took my hand, leading into my bedroom. "Edward, why are we here?" I asked him as we stepped into my room. Instinctively, I removed my shoes and went to lie down on my comfy sheets.

Over at my mirror, Edward stared at me and said, "You need your rest." He came back to me with the little blue pill and a water bottle he got out of my bag.

After taking the medicine, "I would have been fine at the estancia," I pointed out.

"Yes, but you will be _better_ here. No distractions and _definitely_ no holes," he smiled.

"What about Tanya?"

"What about her?" He seemed confused about my question.

I took a breath before I answered. "Well…she still has distractions and holes." I yawned. What did Sebastian have me taking?

Edward chuckled. "Marco will take care of her. He did such a wonderful job with you."

"Yeah," I agreed. I yawned again.

Edward sighed. "I guess I will let you sleep. Sebastian gave you an antibiotic to fight off any craziness still left in your body, and to prevent you from getting any hospital acquired illnesses."

"What was the other pill?"

"A sedative," he smiled.

"Edwa—" My head dropped, along with my eyelids, and voice.

"Sorry, love. You didn't sleep much last night. You need this."

_You need this—_last words I heard before dozing off.

Sometime later, I woke up to the most adorable—well, the most adorable thing after Edward in the world. Peter. I smiled and cuddled him close while I tried to think how long I had been asleep.

"Peter, old buddy old pal," I giggled. Looking at him, I could tell he was just as excited to see me well and better because Edward didn't take him to the hospital. "I promise you won't be left behind anymore," I said to the teddy.

Edward was no where to be found in my room, so I went down the hall towards the kitchen, walking in on a delicious smell.

I touched my stomach subconsciously, apologizing to it for not eating the food stuff. With bear in hand, I saw Edward's hands "dancing" over the countertops. He reached over to the side and grabbed a handful of white cheese.

"You're up," he said, not even looking back.

I walked into the kitchen, holding the bear close to my heart, tucking it under my chest. "How long was I out?"

"Only four hours. It's just a little past one in the afternoon. Are you hungry?"

"Ravenous," I replied. I was at his side when I saw his creation.

"Good. Then, you will enjoy this. Mozzarella meatball subs." He smiled as if he was a proud little boy who had successfully tied his shoes. I was impressed.

"Edward, you can cook," I said in awe.

He shrugged, "I'm not _that_ good, but my mom, Ana, and Liz taught me everything I know."

"I will need to thank them sometime."

The food was _so good._ I mean Ana could cook, but coming from Edward, it was just ten times better. I nodded in pleasure. Between meatballs, Peter, and Edward, I couldn't figure out who was bringing me more joy at the moment.

While I was messed around with some cheese stringing around my lip—leave it me to be the messy eater—Edward mentioned to me, "You never said anything about your aversion to the smell of blood." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

I made a face, placing remnants of the dairy fiasco into mouth. "Do we really have to discuss this over food…and in front of Peter?"

He looked at the bear briefly, who was sitting his own chair, and shrugged, looking at me with the fiercest concentration. Folding his hands on the table, he continued. "I'm just curious. And then falling down the stairs?"

"Well, I told you I'm no princess," I muttered.

"Car accident?"

"In high school. A guy almost hit me. Nothing happened except for…nothing _major_ happened. Do you need me to explain anything else to you, _Dr_. Cullen?"

He laughed and leaned into the table. "Do you not want to dance with me?"

"No. I mean, yes." I shook my head, erasing my first answer, took a deep breath, and said, "Edward, my worst fear is being center-staged and messing up." I wouldn't tell him this, but my fear of attention and failing was one of the factors inhibiting me from getting married. When the time came, I could see myself saying _I don't_ when I meant to say _I do_.

I continued. "I want to dance with you, Edward, but as you can see,"—I fingered the forehead scar—"I can't even jog without getting hurt. Imagine if I was…dancing." I shuddered.

Edward smiled. "That's the thing. I have imagined you dancing—with me. And it was wonderful, love. I wish dreams came true."

"They do," I whispered, gazing into his eyes. "You are a dream, Edward. _My _dream_._"

Edward started singing, "_A dream is a wish your heart makes when you're fast asleep…"_

I joined him.

"_In dreams you will lose your heartaches _

_Whatever you wish for you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday, _

_Your rainbow will come smiling through_

_No matter how your heart is grieving, _

_If you keep on believing,_

_The dream that you wish will come true…"_

After kissing the blemish on my forehead, Edward whispered to me, "You may not think you are a princess like Cinderella, but you are certainly my queen."

I could get used to the sound of that.

Speaking of sounds, Edward's phone started going off incessantly. Edward's forehead wrinkled in concentration. "Excuse me," he said while he pulled out the ringing device.

When he looked at the screen, he hesitated.

"Who is it?" I asked. He handed me the phone and I saw the name—ALICE. "Did you tell her about my accident?" It continued to ring.

I was opening the phone when he started to say something, but Alice interrupted him. "Is she okay? Do I need to fly down there? Are you taking care of her? What do I need to bring? Is she holding on? Do I have enough time to pack? Where are you? Is she with you? Is she breathing evenly? Do I need to call Charlie?" She kept bombarding me with questions until she forced herself to inhale.

She sighed while I rushed out, "Alice, it's me on the phone. Bella."

Her voice choked as if she was going to cry. "Oh, Bella, I have been so worry about you. Ever since Edward told me you fainted. I didn't want you to be in trouble while I was here in Seattle. I even had Jasper look online for tickets, so at a moment's notice, we could fly and be with you. How are you? Are you eating correctly?"

"Fine and no. Edward is trying to fatten me up, though. You know how hospitable food is."

Alice giggled for the first time. "Yuck, I know. So…what's going on? Are you doing well in school?"

"Yes, _mommy._"

"And Edward? Is he meeting your needs?"

My eyes bugged out because I knew Alice was totally being serious. "Uh…_yeah_." My voice rose uncharacteristically high.

"Am I missing something?"

"Oh…_no_." I worked in a little bass into my voice

"You're lying to me," she sung. "What is it?"

I didn't answer.

"Bella?"

I bit my lip. Edward's right brow rose in curiosity.

"Bella, for God's sake, please tell me what's going on!" I heard a man's deep voice murmur in the background. _"Alice stopped badgering her."_

Alice tried to cover up the base of her phone so their conversation would be muted, but her hand slipped. "…do what I want. You seem to have no shame. Just go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute."

"_I love you."_

"Yes, I love you, too."

"Alice…was that…? Were you…? Oh, God," I groaned, touching my suddenly throbbing head. I took a deep breath. I looked at Edward for a brief moment, then, angled myself slightly away from the table. In a hushed voice, I whispered, "Alice, please tell me you have clothes on."

"I would but…"

"Stop, we will not be having this conversation right now. Before I am totally scarred for the rest of my life, I want you to know that I am fine. Edward and I are great. Marco and Tanya are together. Liz and I are going to be in the competition. I'm in the newspaper and I'll send you the article."

"Bella, we can talk. I'm putting on pants."

"No. Later."

"We'll talk later or you want to put on pants later?"

"Alice!"

She laughed. "Jasper says hi!"

"Ew," I whispered. "I mean, tell him I said hello."

"Jasper, Bella says hello," I heard Alice mention to him. She came back to me. "Oh, I can't wait to be back down there with you. I have _so_ much to show you from my designs, especially in our apartment."

"Alice," I sighed. "What have you done?"

"_Nothing_," she giggled.

As if someone flicked up a switch, my irritation flared. "Alice, what did I tell you about my room?"

"Relax, Bella. I didn't touch your room, except to keep the dust bunnies from throwing rent parties. Geez, maybe they need to put you under again—just kidding, Bella."

"Alright. How's Jake?"

"Good. Right now, he's visiting his father, so I probably won't see him until Sunday. He's like Jasper's and my child. I love taking care of Jasper and Jake. I'm living out my short dream of being a homemaker that will end as soon as get back down there. Oh my gosh, I am totally going to make your dress. I'll call Elizabeth and see what she thinks…" Now, Alice was talking to herself.

"Alice, I'm going to go. I'll see you in a couple of weeks, right?"

"You got it, but be prepared for fittings. Lots and lots of fittings."

I said goodbye and hung up. I blew out a breath while I replaced the phone in Edward's hand.

"That was an interesting conversation," he smiled.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I smiled.

Today was my first day of practice with Edward and I was nervous. Actually, I was on the point of anxiety.

_Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god._

So Edward wouldn't have to see my panicked face, I excused myself, claiming I needed a shower.

Now, standing under the showerhead, with hot water pitter-pattering on my skin, I started to think. First, I shouldn't have had that sedative because now felt like I was in a cloud. Second, I can do this. I have danced with Edward before. Third, he believed in me. When in doubt, Edward would be there for me.

Yeah, he name sounded real nice to my mind. _Edward. _

His name kept playing in my head, almost to the point where I didn't notice he was in my room while I, still in a towel, looked for something to wear.

"You know, there are these thing called clothes," he teased, far behind me.

"Huh? Oh—well…" I blushed, eyeing the closet. "Edward, what do you like? I can't choose."

I heard him sigh and walk across the room until I felt his hands around my waist. "Well, I like you."

"Just _like_?" I speculated.

As he chuckled, his hot breath blew onto my exposed neck. "For semantics purposes, I _love_ you. And…I like blue on you. It compliments your skin."

"Blue?" I repeated, eyeing a rich, blue blouse I haven't noticed until now. It was simply made—nice lines with a decent V that dropped into a brooch. "Like this one?"

"Perfect, and wear that skirt." He indicated to something I didn't remember either. A black flowing piece, perfect for dancing purposes.

Dressed and ready to conquer the dance floor, I added the final touch—my comfort shoes. The Marc Jacobs. I saw Edward sitting on the couch, and it looked like he had changed too. "Where did you get that shirt?" It was raven black, with buttons down the centers.

"I borrowed it from Marco. He won't mine. He probably has something that belongs to me in there somewhere." Edward laughed and smiled. "You look _ravishing_, love."

"Thanks, I try," I said dryly. I fingered the scar on my forehead, feeling like Harry Potter.

"I'm not joking."

"Sad thing is I know." Grabbing the hem of my skirt nervously, I whispered, "thank you." Not wanting to see his expression, I closed my eyes, mentally preparing myself for my crazy adventure up ahead.

I didn't know how long I stood there before soft lips touched mine. It felt so right to be with Edward in the living room of my host family's apartment. It felt so right to have him holding me close to his body. It felt so right…

"Where are we going?" I asked Edward. We walked over a couple streets after taking the El Metro. On the subway, a group of guys were checking me out. Edward chuckled in my ear, saying, "_You are an international goddess_," before kissing my cheek. Seriously, my cheek was still on fire. All it took was the slightest touch to ignite me.

Now, we were approaching an open courtyard that opened up to a tall, historic-looking building. Endless green grass hugged brick pavers that led up to the double door entrance. There was a bike rack on the side of the building. A couple of uniformed people crossed the courtyard.

"To pick up Elizabeth after school," Edward answered as he leaned against a brick column. "After Ana had her…_episode_, one of us—Marco, Tanya, you, or me—has to guide her to and from the studio."

I laughed, finding a spot next to him. "Don't you think this is a little…_extreme_? I mean, Liz knows what she is doing. She isn't stupid."

Edward looked over at me. "Oh, it's not Elizabeth that's she worried about. It's Pedro Juan. And Sebastian totally backs up Ana on this decision."

"Liz is a daddy's girl," I summed up.

"That sounds about right."

We waited outside the school, chatting idly about nonsense when we saw the first surge of students escaping the school grounds. They all looked so similar, so it was hard to spot our target among the crowd. I turned back around, prepared to wait when I heard my name being called.

I looked over to see Liz in her school uniform—a khaki knee-length pleated skirt, navy blue sweater, and a white collared shirt. I thought she looked adorable. There was guy standing next to her in the same uniform except with khaki pants.

"Liz…and Pedro Juan."

"Hey, Bella," Pedro Juan greeted, kissing me on the cheek and giving Edward a hug. Liz did the same. So affectionate, these two. "So, Elizabeth tells me that you are going to competing as well. That is really cool."

"I don't know about that," I replied, looking over at Edward. He glared at me, forcing me to say "It should be an interesting competition, I will admit." I smiled, trying to gain approval. When Edward accepted, I began, "so, Pedro Juan—"

"Please, call me P.J," he smiled. "That's what my family calls me."

"Okay. _P.J.,_ Liz—how was your day?"

"Boring," Liz grumbled. "I couldn't wait to get out so we could practice. Actually, P. I were practicing in the courtyard. We only got through the Rumba and Cha cha cha, before we drew a crowd, and a teacher made us stop."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw P.J. take Liz's hand to comfort her. I looked to Edward, and he met my glance, chuckling silently.

Coming into the studio, we were greeted by Señora Hernandez, vibrant as always. "Buena tardes, jovenes!" she smiled while standing straight up. "Are you coming to join my class, Isabella?"

"Oh, no. Actually, I'm dancing with Edward…" My voice trailed off, while my face went up in flames.

Señora Hernandez clasped her hands in front of her. "Although I'm sad you won't be joining me, it is so wonderful you and Edward will be dancing together! Ah, it's just like love stories that you read about." She looked past me to see P.J. and Liz. "And you, two are just too cute for words! Those judges won't be able to deny you points. The rooms are open and ready for your feet to grace them."

We waved her goodbye while Liz and P.J. went to change into different clothes.

Liz came back in a pair of heels, two inches from the looks of them, while wearing a loose fitting dress. Pedro Juan was in a pair of dark pants and a tight-fitting black T-shirt.

"Ready?" she said to P.J.

"_Listo_," he whispered, grabbing her hands. "Now, what are we practicing first?"

"Samba," they agreed together. When they realized this, both laughed, embarrassed. I exchanged another glance with Edward as we watched the two.

Right then, we turned into spies for Ana and Sebastian, sizing up this boy that was so obviously infatuated with Liz.

"1, 2, step, step, kick! Turn, hit." Liz faced P.J., and then, arched her back towards him, looking behind her in a sweeping motion. "And hold, two, three, four. Look right." They looked into each other's eyes. Both, she and P.J., did synchronized steps while holding each other's hands, until Liz spun on her heels with P.J twirling her.

Edward and I watched them practice jive and then the paso doble. The jive required a lot of bent knee action while the paso doble was very dramatic and intense. Then, we decided to leave during their water break, giving them peace and a chance to flirt.

With Edward, I came into the other room. I let my body slump to the ground against the mirrored wall, while Edward just walked over to the stereo. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

"We need to practice, Bella." He put a CD into the player, letting traditional Tango music play.

I rolled my eyes, though he didn't see. "I just keep ending up into trouble. Involuntarily, I joined your class, and now, I am participating in a competition. Alice is probably having a field day with fabric now…"

While I was talking, Edward made his way back over to me. Reaching for my hand, he pleaded, "Please?"

"How can I resist?" I sighed, rising.

He walked out to the middle while saying, "First things first: we need to stretch."

"Stretch?" I repeated, finding myself in front of Edward, back pressed to his chest.

He held my hips in his hands while whispering in my ear, "We have to start off slow, gradually progressing. Let's work your neck first."

I felt his fingers interlace into my hair, massaging my scalp. A pleasant sensation radiated through me, placing a smile on my lips. I closed my eyes so I could just concentrate on this feeling.

Gently, he rolled my head to the right. Down towards the floor. To the left. Upright. Then, the movement repeated backwards. Left. Down. Right. Up.

Edward's hands fell from my head to relax on my shoulders. "Now, love, we going to do the same stretch, but using your torso." Again, Edward repeated the rhythm, except my whole upper body completed the motion. "Good?"

"Good…" I was melting.

He chuckled softly in my ear as his hands traveled down to mine. Outstretching my arms, he whispered, "spread your legs a little."

I swallowed audibly as my legs came out until they were shoulder-width apart.

"Now, we're going to lean to the right, and then bring swing the right arm overhead." I nodded with my body inclining to the right, and then my arm reached over with Edward's soft touch guiding me. He did it to my left arm as well. Then, my arms were replaced at my side.

"Let's loosen the hips…" A shock to my skin started me. "Just rock to the left...yeah, that's it."

We "rocked" about four times when Edward decided that I needed to _roll_ my hips. 'Round and 'round they went until I got a little _too_ into it. As if we were at the club, I pressed my backside against Edward.

Edward murmured, "You shouldn't do that," but he didn't try to stop me. At the most, he slowed my rhythm down.

I stopped all motion and pivoted on the balls of my feet to face him. He didn't understand until I hitched my leg up on his left hips. He ran his splayed fingers over my thigh, shocking my skin with its heat, while I whispered firmly, "Everyone knows that I _do_ what I want."

"Including me," he replied cheekily, leaning our bodies to his left, my right, making my left foot rest on top of his right.

I kicked my right leg up and stepped behind to the left, supporting my own weight. "Only when you're a good boy."

"What about you?"

I smiled as he settled one of his hands on my back, the other clasped around my extended hand. "You know I'm no good."

"Well, you seem to be perfectly fine right now. Your dancing is really nice, love, so I want you to keep doing what feels natural. Then, we will work from there."

Baffled, I froze. "Wait, we're starting from scratch?" I thought he had a routine with Tanya, and I was just going to learn it, be a fill-in.

"Of course, we're starting from scratch. Dancing with you is different than dancing with Tanya. I can take chances. Feel the power, the emotion, the intensity." In my ear, he murmured, "Please, just dance with me."

As if this was our first lesson, I nodded and complied. From then on, I wasn't concerning myself with my feet and what they were doing. I wasn't thinking about hands, and the way they touched Edward.

At the end of our little session he dipped me. I smiled. "My, my, Mr. Cullen—what fancy steps you have."

He laughed but didn't pull me up yet. "Do you remember this?"

"How I could forget? I will always remember the day I first met you."

Gradually he pulled back up, so I could stand perpendicular to the ground again. I sighed and turned with back to Edward when I felt him grab my hand and spin me back into his chest. My hands, balled into fists, were manacled to his chest.

"Was I good enough today?" he asked through uneven breath.

My breathing was ragged, but I kissed him anyways. It was a rough, forceful one as if we couldn't get enough. Dizzy, I pulled away.

"I love you so much, Miss Swan," Edward whispered.

"I love you, too, Mr. Cullen." I couldn't wait. I recaptured his mouth while experiencing vertigo.

"Get a room." Immediately, Edward released me to see who had spoken the words. I turned around. "Hi, lovebirds!" Liz smiled. P.J. was next to her with a immature grin on his face. "Look P.J., that's exactly what I expect to see on the dance floor."

_Mood ruined by children_, I sighed inwardly.

That night, Edward, Liz, and I stayed in the apartment, not all concerning ourselves with the drive out to the estancia. After sharing dinner, Liz finished up homework while I wrote about my first lesson today. Though my experience had to be edited, I made it work. I compared it to my first lesson with Edward back in Seattle. Once I had on my pajamas, I called my father because someone—ALICE!—told him that I was in the hospital.

It took a while to explain the hospital situation, but as we passed that, I realized there are a lot of things I haven't told Charlie.

"So, dad, I'm going to be in a competition…" I started.

"Oh, yeah? For what—writing?"

"Oh, no. It's for dancing." My voice slowly dropped down until I was mumbling.

"Bells, did you say dancing?"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah."

He whistled. "I didn't know you _could_ dance. You know we, Swans, aren't good on our feet." He laughed and then asked, "what type of dancing is it?"

"Tango."

"_Oh_…oh, okay."

"Dad?"

"Yes, Bells?"

"In the competition, I'm dancing with someone—a guy. And…I _seeing _him. He's kinda like my _boyfriend_. The thing is I want you to meet him. I know I should have told you earlier. I should have introduced you to him before I left."

"Are you in a _serious_ relationship?"

"Yes," I whispered.

He's in the line was quiet for a moment, but then he spoke, "I know this like your mom's territory, but I just want you to be safe, Bella. You're the only kid I have. If you do anything drastic like join a circus troupe, please let me know. I would want free tickets."

"Okay," I giggled like a little girl. "Oh, and I am sending a news article to you. I was printed."

"Congratulations!"

"Thank you, dad. So, I'll let you know later when you can visit?"

"Wait, so you want me to come to Argentina?"

"Yeah, it will be covered. Trust me. All you have to do is bring your best behavior. I can't have you scaring him with your 'last guy Bella dated broke her heart, so I broke out my shotgun' story."

He laughed. "Hey, it works, doesn't it? But we can talk later and much more frequently. I love you, Bells."

"Love you, too, dad."

Hanging up, I smiled, seeing Edward enter my room. "Liz is officially asleep for the night," he said, coming around to the other side of my bed. He was in red pajama bottoms.

"How would know? Did you tuck her in?" I teased as he turned out my room light, leaving the lamp on.

"Yes, and Peter, too." He pulled the covers back and slid in. "Who was that you were on the phone with?"

"My dad."

"Oh."

I rested on my side, so I could look at my love. "Edward…I want you to meet my father. I know he secretly worries about me being far away from home, even though he pretends he's not. And then, I have failed to call him enough. It could have nearly killed him to hear that I was in the hospital. So…I have decided that you, two, need to see each other. It will bring my father some peace to know that I am safe in your hands."

Edward smiled, stroking my cheek. "That would be wonderful. And speaking of parents, guess whose coming to town?"

"Carlisle and Esme?"

"Lucky guess," he chuckled. "I don't know when they are coming until Liz just informed, but it will be before the competition. Apparently, Ana has been talking to my mother recently, telling her about all the things we do…" What exactly did that entail? How much does Ana know?

"Anyway, my parents are coming to see you. They will get to see how much I love you _and_ see you dance." Though his voice was low, his eyes showcased his excitement. Changing the subject, Edward asked, "Are you ready for bed?"

"Are we actually going to bed?"

He laughed, reaching over me to hit the tableside lamp. "Yes. You need your rest. We're dancing tomorrow. You're going to dream it, eat it, and sleep it for the next three weeks, Bella. Tomorrow, you enter tango boot camp." He lightly pecked my cheek before turning over.

I groaned and sunk under the sheets, hiding my head. It's only been one day, and this competition was already invading my life.

**A/N:** What was I thinking, drugging Bella? Oh, well. I never had a sedative, all I know is Bella had one. And the Peter thing is just so cute...

Next update will be Tango Boot Camp. Can you imgaine how fun that will be?


	35. Fuego, Fire

**Disclaimer: HAH HA! Stephenie Meyer has given me the rights to the Bella and Edward. Now, they will be under my control FOREVER!!!!!!!!!! Well…a girl can dream. **

**A/N:** Yes, I have regained some sanity. Thank you, because you didn't care about me; you just wanted a stinkin' chapter. :) It took me a while to conceive this chapter, and I figured out why. In my mind, I was subconsciously boycotting dance (I just had my performances, and even _those_ are on youtube). I didn't want anything to do with dance, including write about it. I wrote a fair share of drafts without dancing, but then I thought, "That's what this story is about. Delete and start again." Nothing seemed perfect. This chapter isn't perfect, but I'm just ready to move on from it. If you can't visualize some of the dances, you can watch them from "So You Think You Can Dance." I'll put the links on my profile.

_Question_: What happened to the love triangle between Marco, Bella, and Edward?

_Answer_: It's…still there. Just not as heavily as before. I actually had Bella thinking about it in a previous draft of this chapter, but it didn't work out. I will address it later. Most likely, you'll see that type of drama escalate. Who knows? (mwhahaha!)

Bam-It's Kellers, this chapter is for you.

For dvorndran—"Dancing is a vertical expression of a horizontal desire." :)

I hope the next chapter is better. Thirteen drafts and 24, 864 (I just stopped counting after this) deleted words later…

* * *

**Chapter 34: Fuego (Fire)**

**~Sunday, Less than 2 weeks until Competition~**

**BELLA**

Dying on the dance floor was never my first choice on a way to go…but right now it was the most likely.

With my legs outstretched in front me, I sat on the floor, holding down the center of my red skirt with my hands. It was strange to be back in a skirt because I had been wearing jeans to cover the bruised—now yellowing—skin. Now, nothing covered my pale skin from the inevitable inflictions from dancing.

_I am going to end up in the hospital with Sebastian as my doctor. My father will find out and fly down here, taking me back with him. Edward will be shot. Alice will freak out. Life will be over…_

I pointed my toes, trying to touch Edward playfully, but he didn't seem to be in the mood. Sigh. He was too serious. He squatted in front of me, with an emergency kit lying open next to his feet. "Where does it hurt?" he questioned as he searched through the container.

Ugh! The dreaded "Bella kit"—what Liz and I dubbed what Edward had. I didn't know where he got it, but it found its way with him since my incident from running. Apparently, I was a hazard to myself. When I wasn't feeling well enough to dance two Saturdays ago, out popped this white box, and Edward proceeded to dress my forehead scar.

That scar was long gone, only leaving behind a light mark, undetectable if people didn't know what to look for.

"Edward, I just tripped over my feet," I sighed, irritation in my voice from the patient-like treatment. "The only things I may need are band-aids for my ankles."

He whipped out a two band-aid strips and looked up at me, his head tilted to the side. "For what reason?"

"These heels are chafing my ankles," I complained, slipping my feet out of the annoying shoes. "I don't see why woman wear uncomfortable footwear." I had to be wearing the heels Alice bought Tanya. Two and half inches high, bright red equaled my death. Last week, I was wearing my own shoes—Marc Jacobs is my savior!—but yesterday, Edward picked up these shoes for me to wear. Liz shoved the shoes onto my feet, saying, "They match your outfit."

Edward lifted up my right leg onto his knee. My skirt lied secure to the wood dance floor. "I don't know why women do _torture_ themselves, darling. But I can tell you, women don't dress to impress men. You dress to impress other women."

"We do not! Besides, you, men don't notice anything."

He chuckled, applying the bandage around my sore skin. "Whatever you say." In less than a minute, Edward was done servicing me. "Alright, let's finish rehearsing," he smiled, holding out his hand to assist me.

"Okay." Back on my feet and in the deathtraps, I walked with him to the center of the room to practice.

Over a week of rehearsal had gone by. In that time, Edward and I completed our interpretation of the tango. Telling our story was hard work, but we managed. Carefully constructed from our real lives, we came up with a routine that mixed the different elements we loved so much, including each other. We also incorporated different styles of dance, such as jazz (my idea) and ballet (Edward's idea). He made sure my leg extensions were in there; I knew Liz told him to. I made sure every woman got to see the sexy Edward I saw on the dance floor.

It was such a sensual dance…if only I could stop tripping over my feet.

"_¿Listo?_" Edward whispered.

"Are we speaking Spanish now?"

"With Señora Hernandez gone, someone has too," he pointed out taking his position.

It was Sunday, meaning that everyone we knew was in church—or at least, at home. Edward had persuaded Señora Hernandez into letting him come in on Sunday. I didn't know what he did, but it worked because next thing I knew, he had a pair of keys in hand.

There was no classical music from a ballet class in the background to distract me. No Liz and P.J. to waver my attention. Just Edward and the music.

"We're going to finish the complex moves today, going back to the…"

"_Pretzel_," I groaned. The one that Sara and Danny did on "So You Think You Can Dance." It required Edward to hold my hands as I weaved my body through them, flipping on my exit. Edward thought it would be great to add. Knowing the limitations of my body, I was a little more apprehensive.

"_It will be great, Bella,"_ he had said. _"Trust me."_ _Yeah, that's exactly how I ended on the floor in the first place. _

First, Edward held my right wrist with his left, making sure I didn't slip from his grip. My left hand held up my left leg as I bent my right knees slightly for support. Edward switched hands, grabbing my right in his right, my left in his left, and my left leg down on the right "arm brace." Then, Edward twisted my body outward to the left while I ducked under his arms. I pivoted on my right foot, doing almost a three-sixty, until I fan my left leg over Edward's head; he ducked, making sure I had enough clearance. Last, my left leg would make contact with the ground, allowing me to propel my right leg straight up. Flipping right foot, then left while Edward held me was nerve-racking.

At last, both of my feet were on the solid ground, giving me the opportunity to expel my anxiety. "I did it…perfectly!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around Edward's neck. I kissed his cheek about three times before he made his attempt to refrain me.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled, removing my hands from his neck. "You got that one. Now, let's move on to the 'split.'"

This move was almost the equivalent of a jump split and not nearly as complex as the _pretzel_. With Edward's assistance, I never did fall or overextend myself.

"Water break," I huffed out, as I staggered over to my water bottle. Quickly, I gulped down a fair share, even taking some water to splash my face. I placed the bottle back down, feeling the immediate warmth

"It's just too darn hot for clothes," I grumbled, tugging at my red blouse, trying to stir up the air. I mean, we were in Argentina's fall season, however, the temperature rested comfortably in the upper twenties centigrade (upper seventies, low eighties in Fahrenheit). In Washington, we only had two seasons: rainy and…rainy. Here in Argentina, a typical day could start cold, requiring a jacket, but then warm up to t-shirt and shorts weather.

I drew up my hair, previously in a neat ponytail, into an untidy bun so I could circulate more air around me. My hand skated across my nape, feeling the knot from my top, collecting the moisture underneath my hair. "Ew," I groaned while touching my slick neck. I looked at my glossed fingers in disgust, sliding the digits together.

"That means you are working," Edward laughed as he wiped his brow dry. "A little perspiration never hurt anyone, love. If it makes you feel any better I'm sweating too."

I scoffed, still eyeing the salty moisture on my fingers. "See, that's different. Isn't there a stigma about women sweating? We're supposed to make everything look effortless. You, guys are the ones who are supposed to sweat profusely." _You know, the sweat streaming from your brow, rolling down the side of your cheek, resting on your jaw until he dripped down under that blue shirt that was absorbing the moisture from your chest._

When Edward didn't quip, I looked up to see that an amused expression lit his face

"What?" Stealthily, I touched my face looking for any blemishes. None found…except more sweat.

He chuckled, strolling over to me.

"What?" _Was there something wrong with me? _

"'_Streaming from your brow.'_ Are you staring at me again, Bella?"

My breath caught in my chest as I realized my observation was spoken aloud. My cheeks flamed. I opened my mouth to speak, but the words wouldn't roll out. _Great, now you shut up. _I smiled from embarrassment, though I was dying from mortification.

Right in front of me, Edward cradled my face in his soft hands. With a smile, "Are those the things that go through you head?" he inquired.

I sputtered out nonsense as his lips closed the proximity between our mouths. I shook my head. _I want you to kiss me like you mean it_, I wanted to say, but my tongue and my mind didn't seem to be on good terms. When I thought he was going to kiss me, my eye closed. Instead, Edward kissed my bare shoulder, playing with the thin strap of my bra that peeked out. But nothing happened. The strap went sprung to its rightful place. I sighed mentally.

He chuckled, kissing my cheek chastely. Too soon, he breathed in my ear, "Is that new?"

"Liz and I bought it awhile ago. It matched, so I put it on." My voice was feeble, but I knew he heard me.

"Red is pretty on you. I almost like it as much as I do blue."

I shivered involuntarily. "I didn't wear it for you; I wore it to impress the women in this room."

Instinctively, Edward slipped his hands from my cheeks, resting them on my shoulders as he looked around the room. Returning to face me, he spoke, "There's no one here except you and me, Bella…unless you have something you want to tell me…"

"I see dead people," I joked with him. Then, my tone went serious again. "But really, it's too hot to be dancing right now. Where's the thermostat?"

"Right there," Edward said, pointing his eyes in the direction of the little small box on the side of the wall behind the movable mirrors. We both went over to the panel, moving the dial to blow cool air. "It should cut on any second."

Two minutes went by.

"Just give it another minute or two," Edward assured me.

Five minutes later, the heat had intensified in the dance room to the point where I could have suffered from a heat stroke. Well…maybe that was an exaggeration, but I wasn't use to this thick blanket of warmth shrouding me against my will.

I gritted my teeth. "This isn't working, Edward. There has to be another thermostat around here. Maybe this one doesn't go to this room."

"Why would someone do that?" he asked, looking quite defeated.

I shrugged. "Some buildings are designed like that. Now, let's go find some cool air."

Wiping my face, I went out into the darkened hall in search of another box. Here the heat was concentrated, waving with no signs of ebbing.

Edward was right behind me, but I wasn't expecting him to place his arm around my waist.

All last week, Edward kept his distance, making sure the only thing on my mind was this dance. This tango boot camp was nothing short of torture. Not only was my body suffering, but my love life was as well. But I would sacrifice my own desires for a while if it made Edward happy.

A box, bright like a beacon, was spotted in the far corner of the hall. I hurried over to the thermostat as fast as I could with Edward holding me. Upon reaching it, I saw the hard plastic case over it.

"Do you have a key?" holding my hand out, I asked while I stared at the lock.

He patted down his pockets until he located the ring of keys Señora Hernandez had given him. "Here."

I snatched them from his hands, found a key, and thrust it into the slot. It wasn't a match. I jangled the keys until I separated another and shoved it in. Not it. I went through half of the keys when Edward touched my trembling hand. "Why don't you let me do it?" he offered, gliding his smooth fingers over mine.

I sighed. "Fine." Not wanting to be afflicted with the crashing hotness, I went back into our dance room.

On my way to polishing off a second bottle—Jacob would be laughing at my nervous drinking habit—I sat with my back against the condensation-riddled mirrors. My own body heat wasn't making the situation any better. I closed my eyes, trying to pretend Edward and I were in Antarctica with penguins. Even more realistically, I wished we had some air.

With another water bottle close by, I twisted off the cap on that one, pouring its contents into my mouth, relishing in the unusually fresh flavor.

I heard footsteps before I saw him. But when I _did_, the bottle was replaced on the floor slowly, some of the water in my mouth dribbling down my chin. "What…what are you doing?" I whispered to Edward, staring at his hands. Nimbly, his fingers unbuttoned the blue shirt that covered him.

Edward turned to me with a sheepish grin. "I opened the box, but when I tried to turn on the air, there was a message on the panel. No operation on Sundays. I am terribly sorry. I'm just taking off my shirt, hoping I wouldn't get as hot anymore." Turning away from me, he pulled off the blue shirt, saturated, leaving only a white tank on his torso. I saw how his back muscles flexed and jutted, showing off years of body sculpting. But the thing that amazed me was that he was _free_. No longer was he wearing something that caused him to swelter in the intolerable heat.

I touched the front of my blouse. It was soaked. _Should I? Could I? Would I? I would. _"Edward, untie this," I directed as I walked over to him.

"Bella?" His widened in shock, but he complied with my wishes.

"You shouldn't have all the free air," I pointed out, feeling the top collapse in front. "Besides, it's really unfair how you, guys could just _whip _off your clothes anytime you want, and no one says a thing about it. As soon as a woman does it, cameras start rolling."

"I never thought you would be the video girl-type," Edward mused, touching my hips. I laughed once. "Do you want to be a movie star?"

"Alice says I am a bad actress."

"I wasn't talking about that kind of movie." As my mouth fell open, Edward laughed smoothly, rubbing a friendly circle on my sides.

Before I could feel self-conscious, I asked Edward to unzip my skirt in the back.

"No," he said firmly, removing his hands from me.

Whirling around to face him, I crossed my arms under my chest, currently only being held in by a red, barely there bra. "I don't understand, Edward. I have on hot shorts. I am still going to be just as much clothes as Sara during her performance."

"That's different," he argued.

"How so? Because you find no interest in Sara, it's okay for her to show off her body to millions of people, but not okay for me to be comfortable in my own skin with you."

"Exactly!"

"No!" I twisted my skirt around, unzipped it myself, and shimmied it down until it dropped to my heels. "You're gonna dance with me—half-naked—whether you like it or not, Edward." As I asserted my point, I let my body limp into his arms, knowing that Edward would catch me.

He did, glaring one moment. His look softened. "I can't do this," he whispered to me as he shook his head, pulling me up to my feet. He turned to walk away from me, but I had another idea in mind.

I mashed play on the stereo, and the music flowed. I started my slink towards him.

We decided on the Sarah Vaughn classic "Whatever Lola Wants." Our superficial reason was that everything was remixed these days, and everyone loved a throwback. The deeper, more heartfelt reason was that the song had so much sentimental value. In short, this song changed our lives.

_Right, left, right, left kick. _

_Left, right, left, right kick._

_Right, left, right left, spin…. _

I ended up with my right arm touching Edward's right shoulder as I step behind him as Ms. Vaughn sung "_Whatever Lola wants…"_ Before the end of that phrasing, I had to step walk in a circle around Edward, ending with a sharp turn with our hands clasped.

"Bella, please," he pleaded as I met him. I wasn't giving up. I was Lola, and I was going to get what I wanted.

"…_Lola gets_

_And little man, little Lola wants you_

_Make up your mind to have (make up your mind to have)_

_No regrets (no regrets)_

_Recline yourself, resign yourself, you're through." _

"Just dance," I silenced him. But I could tell he was just going through the motions, the cheater. Any other day, his passion for tango could send me other the edge. Today, he was slacking off.

"_Give in…"_ The last words sung by Sarah Vaughn flowed from the stereo. On this phrase, Edward was brought down to his knees by my left heel. He frowned as he eyed the red heel on his shoulder.

I bent down, fingering Edward's chin so he looked into my eyes. "_¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"—_Edward's frown deepened at my choice of words—"You know what you're doing, you are making us _lose_ right now. I saw no emotion. I saw no spark. There was no story, no chemistry. Make me _believe_ there is sexual tension here. Right now, we look like two niños who afraid to get to close to each other because you fear the _cooties_. Light this flame of love and burn up this floor! You're racking up quite a debt, Mr. Cullen. And that excludes interest. So, your options are to sex this dance up, or I'm going to work you like no woman has ever done."

I removed my foot from his shoulder, lowering myself down to a squat on his level. He didn't answer me, just begging me to stop through his eyes. Any other time, this look would have cooled my heels. Not this time. "Fine, then. I take it you want to be worked. Since you won't give me the bare minimum, it's time I made good on my _ravishing_ promise."

Quickly, almost as if I pounced on Edward, I attacked his mouth with my lips, greedily trying to get as much as I can from this selfish man. That ambush knocked Edward to the ground, leaving me on top. He squeezed my hips to steady, but besides that, he didn't struggle to push me away. My body was on autopilot with only one destination.…

He touched my exposed back, pulling me closer. If I thought it was hot before, my skin felt like it was erupting into solar flares…

I was going to remove the tank he was wearing when I felt a vibration under me. At first, my brain didn't know what to make of this sensation; Edward didn't seem to notice. I just giggled softly and continued with Edward's "chastisement." Then, the vibration went off again, and my brain tried to locate it. _Somewhere, it was touching my body._

My hands were on his pants, loosening the belt, when I felt the vibration close. I patted down his leg until I reached into his right pocket, scanning my hand over the contents: a stick of gum…keys…something weird…vibration! I snatched it out and found it to be a phone.

Edward's low voice ordered, "Don't answer—"

Though I was startled—more like happy—by Edward's change of heart, he didn't stop my wandering hands from opening the cellular device.

"Edward—is that you?" a soft feminine voice resounded in my ear.

I realized too late that I didn't check the name of the caller before I opened the phone or spoke these words: "Huh? Um…Edward's _busy _at the moment. Who's this?" My voice was still faltering around for some steadiness. I wiped my forehead. My lungs were trying to recuperate as well. I didn't even want to command my legs to remove themselves from around Edward's torso.

"This is Esme—his mother. May I ask to whom I am speaking with?"

I gasped, almost jumping out of my skin. "I…I'm uh…Bella…h-h-his g-girlfriend."

"It's so nice to speak to you, dear! Oh, I'm so excited to meet you. I've heard nothing but _wonderful_ things about you." _And now, you should know that I attempted to rape your son on a dance floor._ "But I heard it all from Ana, and not from my son. I'm truly surprised he didn't bring you up at all."

"That's okay. I just told my own father I was seeing your son. Edward really is a great man, and I can see that you had a positive influence."

She laughed—a sympathetic, feminine chuckle. "I wish I could take all the credit. Ana had something to do with that as well. So, I found out through the grapevine that Edward will not be dancing with Tanya this year, true?"

Edward's head was tilted back, his eyes closed, his face covered in moisture, and his nostrils had a little flare. He was annoyed. Now, he would understand how I've felt the past week.

I lowered myself onto his chest, his breath catching as he wrapped his arm around my lower back. "Yes, ma'am. She hurt herself running—" _What is Edward doing?_ His lips were on my neck, sweet and light. Teasing.

"Tore her ankle?" Esme guessed. I confirmed her answer through a controlled breath. "Ouch."

"Yes, so now…I am filling in for her." I held back a moan as Edward flipped me on my back. Quickly, he shrugged out of his tank, he naked chest catching my eye. A whimper almost escaped. How embarrassing would that have been with his mother on the phone?

"Ooo, that must be exciting," she cooed. "I remember the first time my husband and I danced…" While Edward's mother launched into her own tale, her son was busy trying to get a rise out of me.

His kissed down the center of my chest, heading towards my navel, then, back up again. I clamped my hand over my mouth, taking precautionary steps. I forced my eyes to stay open, saving myself from getting lost in the touch.

"…have you finished the choreography?" she asked me, bringing my attention back to her words.

"_Yes_." I hope she didn't catch the change in tone. Edward was back at my neck, caressing my aching skin. I really wanted him to touch me, but I didn't think I could control myself much longer.

"Good, hon," his mother replied, seeming unaware of the actions taking place on the other side of the phone. "Now, that you have that all out of the way, you can work on the important stuff."

"_Imp_ortant stuff?" Edward touched something he shouldn't have—at least, not when I was on the phone with his mother—causing me to squirm impatiently.

"Ah yes, darling. The emotion. The excitement, yet the hesitation to go further. The love and the lust, almost indistinguishable until that one moment when it illuminated across each other's faces." _All the things I was suffering from right now._

I looked to Edward's face, and he mouthed, _Wrap it up_. I gave him a pointed look, trying to explain with my eyes that I was not going to cut my conversation short because he was…_excited_. At one point, the phone dropped my ear, with Edward on my collarbone. _Crap._

"Is my son there?" I heard his mother speak, muted by the distance. I scrambled to retrieve it, searching blindly to my side. I found it, pressing the phone to my ear again.

"Uh…"—Edward shook his head no, apparently listening in—"yes," I answered, smiling apologetically. Edward should've known I couldn't lie to his mother. He sighed and kissed my cheek, leaving my skin tingling, before he reached for the phone.

"Hello, mom," he greeted, sitting up. His eyes never strayed from mine as he softly drummed on my abdomen with his fingers. "…I'm sorry…I was _busy_. …I wanted to, but it slipped my mind."—he chuckled—"I understand…yes, we are…no, I will not tell you." He was now smiling widely. "You're going to be just as surprised like everyone else.…Okay, maybe we'll show you…tell him I said hello as well…we will…I love you, too…mom, just hang up…fine, I'll see you soon. Bye." Dropping the phone in his loosened pants and clearing his face from a slippery film, Edward stared at me, resolute.

"What did your mom say?" I whispered.

He brought his right thumb over my parted lips, rubbing the bottom. "Be safe."

"Oh," I breathed, my eyes shutting automatically.

A hot kiss was found right below my ear. "I thought you were hot?" In this heat, a fire should have sprung up and engulfed us. The whole building should have burned down.

"I'm always hot," I smirked.

"Yes, you are."

"Edward, stop stalling," I chided him. "Do I need to teach you another lesson?"

"Are you mad at me?" he whispered, avoiding my look.

_How could I be? _"No, but I wish you would stop…_holding out_. It is irritating. All last week, you would kiss me the same as Liz or Marco"—yep, I said it—"would. Their little affection should not be on the same level as yours, Edward. I am _disappointed_ in you. Mad I am not."

"I was afraid this would happen. I was trying to limit myself so I wouldn't hurt you again."

"Are you kidding me? Is this about the night that you were in my room? Edward, you have to let that go…"

"But I can't. Every time I think about us together, my mind goes back to that night. I was disgusted with myself." When I met his eyes, I could see the pain and guilt that was eating at him.

"Oh, Edward, it's okay. We're both new at this. If it makes you feel better, I like both sides of you."

He laughed darkly. "Yeah, I know and that's what scares me. You just accept things without questioning why."

"So do you," I pointed out.

"I do," he admitted. "I'm letting it go," he finished, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he looked lively. My Edward. "Now, let's start working on my debt, including my interest." Slowly, his mouth found mine, caressing tenderly. "I'll start with a kiss…" he murmured against my lips.

"Then, a touch…" I answered, twisting my body closer to his. It was a serious kiss, something Edward and I haven't had much of lately. It told its own story, one that reassured why we loved each other.

If practice was going to end up this way for the next couple of weeks, I might start to like tango boot camp.

**A/N: **Building burning…Como Agua para Chocolate (Like Water for Chocolate). So, needing any Tango help, go to my profile for the dances.

_Question _(something I know I will get): What is Bella saying to Edward in the one part of the chapter?

_Answer_: Just guess.… During Bella's stay in Argentina she has picked up some colorful language from Liz. Edward doesn't particularly enjoy Bella swearing, but I thought it would be funny if she did it in Spanish. See…she swore, not "cussed." Not understanding the Spanish isn't a big deal. Half the time I don't understand either. We'll be in the same boat when I start to add Italian or French or Swahili (yes, I am stretching)…who knows what!

If you have anything you want to see in Tango boot Camp, please send your suggestions in your review, or this might be the last one because I am trying to move the story along. Gracias!

**Since, I know I won't have a chapter out anytime soon...Happy Holidays, everyone! Enjoy it. **

**From,**

**TJ :)**


	36. Author's Note: Please Read!

**TO ALL READERS AND POTENTIAL REVIEWERS:**

This is TJ, you author coming to you with an important message, so please read!!!

Due to a conflict in my personal life (more like just with myself), I won't be able to update any time soon. Don't expect anything until February.

Reason? I am nominated for an award that is requiring my full attention. I have to prepare myself for it, including but not limited to essays, interviews, and recommendation letters. It's almost as if I trying to apply for college. So, I will need to work on that. I should be done with that stuff by the 23rd of January, giving me a week to write.

I am so sorry!

BUT, for _Two Can Tango_, I am requesting any suggestions that you may have. Songs? People you want to see? Situations? Any special requests…send them.

But I do have one homework assignment for you:

Due to something I am planning for later in the story (infer all you want), I need:

Any native Spanish speakers to send me any phrases that your padres y parientes may say to you. Any idioms…send them. How's your family structured, and how do you party?

For everyone, send me any funny family stories. How do you guys party? Favorite relative and why?

"That's so personal…" someone might say. Well, you don't have to do it if you don't want to.

Here, is mine—

My family is structured with my grandmother head of the family. I have a great grandmother who is 98 (soon to be 99) still living, and she commands a lot of attention. One of my favorite things about her is that she used to watch Hulk Hogan on tapes. Yes, she used to watch wrestling.

Because I'm black (shocking!), I am guaranteed a big family, though not all of my family is black. My mother has nine siblings, and each had 2-4 kids. Some of them are old enough to have twelve year-old kids. Um…I have fifty thousands cousins. That comes with a cousin nicknamed Peaches, who I didn't know I had. Just last year, I met a cousin at the local community, after knowing him for two weeks. That made for awkward times. I told my mother one time I wouldn't get married because I might end up marrying my cousin. A birthday party would turn into a family reunion.

Eating is big in my family, not that we're big (except for the "junk in the trunk"). That comes from soul food. Aw, so delicious and fattening. Especially this macaroni and cheese my mom makes. It can make your heart stop. Literally. Just kidding. Loud talking is given. Babies are cute and always fall asleep in grandma's arms.

Ooo…story!

One time, my little cousin, who looks like me when I was three, was talking to another cousin. My great grandma complained, "Y'all with all that noise!" My little cousin muttered, "Go back to sleep, grandma…"

Not my family, but a teacher of mine always says, "that's why we don't have nice things."

Suggestion example: _I would like to see Alice and Jasper interact more because I miss them in the story, even though it's Bella and Edward's story. _

OR…

_I would like to see Ana and Sebastian with Pedro Juan, having a dinner. I think it would be hilarious if… _

I know I am kind of rambling, but…sigh. It's hard, you know? Life is. It's like I have a bagel and put cream cheese on it. Then, I think it's a cupcake, but then I take a bite and realize it's a muffin.

Interpret that—Anna send it to me from one of her other friends.

Anyways, just go and review or PM with your "homework." I am expecting to her from you. Now, I'm going back to finish my work.

Until an update…

Your humble writer (and prose servant),

TJ a.k.a. Angelznight3000

P.S. I have a new story idea. I haven't started to write it, but for future reference, if anyone wants to beta, let me know…


	37. Tempesta, Tormenta, Tempest

**DISCLAIMER: Still not mine. Sigh.**

**A/N: **Title in Italian, Spanish, and English. Thank you for all of you who did your "homework." I will try to incorporate a little bit of all of them later. All of your suggestions have been taken into consideration. Thanks to Highonair435 for the song suggestion that helped with this chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed and waited patiently. It's Super Bowl Sunday! This chapter is a filler for later stuff, setting up the story. Sorry if it's boring.

**Chapter 35**: **Tempesta, Tormenta, Tempest**

**BELLA**

**~Monday, 1 week and 6 days until the Competition~**

The tempest gathered, ready to rain on my parade, and I was unprepared, no umbrella or raincoat. I thought growing up in Washington enabled me to call out darkened rain clouds in the sky. However, my sense of weather seemed to be off in a different hemisphere.…

"_It's not that bad, love_," he'd pointed out. Oh, he was _so _wrong.

It all started this morning, with a touch so soft it felt like a butterfly was tickling my cheeks as it batted its wings. A smile spread over my lips as I enjoyed the sensation. "I always knew I had a predilection for something sweet in the morning," I teased, opening my eyes to see Edward by my side, kissing me again.

He chuckled and replied, "Are you sure you don't want me?"

"Eating some of you for breakfast—hmm…? No, you have a very bland taste, Edward," I quipped.

He chuckled again and kissed my lips. Quick and pleasant. "Good morning, love."

"Mmm…that sounds nice," I whispered, curling up closer to him. My nightgown twisted up higher. "Say it again."

I felt his sweet warm words, "Good morning, love," breeze into my exposed left ear.

A crooked smile was on his face, and his hair was a mess. "I love you," I said softly, running my hands through his hair. Still fluffy. "What do you do with your hair for competitions?"

He chuckled, "Gel it. Lots and lots of gel or it will never stay down. Why, do you want to do it?"

"Why, is that weird?"

He shrugged once, running a hand along my right arm. "Make sure you get your camera today," he reminded me.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. I'll put that at the top of my to-do list."

"Make that second."

"Then, what's first?" I challenged.

Edward rose from bed, cradling my face in his hands as he lowered his lips onto mine. Definitely number one.

My fingers crept up his broad arms, finding their place around his neck as he held my hips. His fingers rumpled the hem of my gown, causing it to slip higher on my thigh.

He pulled away, smiling, touching my neck.

"What?" I asked, suddenly bringing my hand up to my mouth, shielding him from my breath. "Is it bad? I just let me get into the bathroom. Edward, I'm sorry. And I keep talking, just blowing my—I'll just shu—" I didn't have to do a thing. Edward kissed me again.

"You're absurd, silly woman," he mumbled on my lips.

My mind wasn't on track…but something was flashing through my memory. It rhymed with blob. Slob? Bob?

Job!

I repeatedly tapped Edward's shoulders, trying to get him off, but just like a guy, he didn't take the hint. So, I pushed him off. It wasn't much a push, but he backed off anyways.

"What the…?" He eyed me with confusion as I bounded out of bed.

"I have to go to work, Edward," I answered quickly. "I can't be late for Ana; she'll blow up, giving me a speech on punctuality." He followed me into the bathroom.

My mind zoomed, trying to come up with the quickest way to get to work. I conceived blanks.

Unlike Mrs. Harris, my boss in Seattle, Ana didn't play around with time. Ana could be fashionably late to anything else, family events, etc. But with work, time was money, and there was none to waste.

I brushed my teeth fiercely, probably agitating my gums in the process. While I was brushing the molars, I saw it—a big flaming spot on the left side of my neck. I rinsed and moved my hair out of the way, trying to see it better.

"Look what you've done," I spoke in a slow, deep hiss. He didn't seem to be as surprised. "I have to go to work and look professional. Instead, I have a…a…" I couldn't say it.

Edward said it for me. "It's a lovebite," he chuckled, kissing the spot.

I shook my head, angling my neck away from him. "It's a _hickey_, Edward. There isn't anything _love_ly about it."

"If it bothers you, just cover it with make-up. Cindy used to."

Great. Edward gave Cindy hickeys, too. Now, I _really_ feel loved.

I sighed, pushing the hair back in place. "I need to take a shower and get ready. You go and pick out something for me to wear while I try to savage my dignity in ten minutes."…

I didn't get a chance to make my "blemish" less noticeable. If my hair hung over my shoulders, no one would see, but once flipped back, the ungodly mark showed like the Red Spot on Jupiter. Bold on my pale skin.

The doors of the elevator opened, but I didn't notice until someone stepped in. At that moment, I rushed out, hoping not to trip as I navigated through the office. People stared in my direction as if I was crazy, or looked like an alien. Self-conscious, I could have sworn they gawked at my neck.

I saw Ana sitting on the corner of her desk, her hair up in a tight twist, her make-up light and virtually undetectable. She wore a tan skirt and a salmon-colored blouse. Very professional.

"Isabella," she cheered with a folder in hand. "I am so happy to see you."

"Yeah," I sighed out, going to my desk.

"We have _mucho trabajo_ to do, today," she spoke. "_Primero_, I need you to make two copies of this edited article. The original goes back to Dolores. The copies come back to me. _Segundo_, I would like you to read and edit a story; I want to see what you think. _Tercero_, no, make this primero, bring me a cup of coffee, ¿por favor?"

"Si, señora," I replied with a smile.

"Bien. Ahora, vaya." She laughed lightly, as I grabbed her mug and manila folder.

I was very frustrated with the fact that a woman whispered something as I walked past her while I completed my tasks for Ana. I mean, I never did or said anything malicious to anyone in this office. However, when I came back to Ana's office, I didn't let it bother me.

Time passed, with quiet music and pens scribbling over papers and keys clicking, when Ana asked me, "By the way, how's practice?"

I shrugged, looking over a fresh piece, free of notations. "You know, nice. I'll write in the article this week. Edward's good." _In more ways than one._

I looked up to see her purse her lips and raise her right brow while she thought about my words. I knew she caught my implication. Rising from her seat, Ana searched for the right words to say, but really what could she? She sighed, sitting on the edge of her desk, moving her eyes from mine to the back wall of her office. Family portraits lined the shelves behind me, ranging from various shapes, color, and subjects. "We had a family dinner yesterday," she brought up. "Pedro Juan came with his family. You and Edward weren't there."

"We were—"

"Do I even want to know why?" she smiled nervously, returning her gaze back to me. "I mean, I would like to have a friendship with you, but there are just some lines as a parent—biological or host—I care not to cross, so when the moment comes when I feel I have heard too mu—"

"It's not what you think," I assured her, blushing in the process. She nodded, comprehending. "Edward and I were practicing late. As soon as we were done, we were too worn out to do anything or go anywhere."

Ana readjusted her weight, scooting higher on her desk. "Let me see if I understand…you couldn't come over to have some of my cooking because you rather spend all your time with that muchacho?"

I smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

She laughed it off, waving her hand dismissively. "Don't be, niña. You didn't miss a thing! Pedro Juan appears to be a nice boy. He's an honor roll student. Hopefully, some of that studious behavior sheds off on my daughter. He was very respectful. I think Sebastian warmed up to him. They talked together in private. Overall, I _think_ I can accept that she's seeing someone."

"Think?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Elizabeth is still my baby," Ana replied.

I looked down at the unmarked article, but saw my hair covering the words. Without thinking, I pushed it behind my ear. Ana gasped.

"Dios mio. What happened to your _cuello_?"

I covered it quickly with my hand, sputtering gibberish.

"Edward did that to you?" she asked, hopping down from her desk. Before I could answer, she pulled something out of a side drawer. She came back with a hair tie. "Just brush your hand to the side and put in a low ponytail. It should keep."

"Gracias."

When my hair was fixed, "Claro," Ana smiled, going back to the front of her desk.

Suddenly, a knock came from Ana's office door. "Come in," she called. Stepped in was Oliver, an European man of his late-twenties. He was okay-looking except for his proboscis shot out like a target. It didn't make it better that he was stuck on himself. Bad looks and a bad attitude don't get people very far, especially in relationships. I saw one picture of his family. The rest of them lucked out on his "left-over" appearance. He was always hitting on Ana, though she ignored him, only dealing with Oliver because he wrote good pieces. More power to the woman.

"Ana, is it hot in here or is it just you?" he teased, but his pass fell a little flat. _Try again._

"Mi esposo will say it's just me. And it's _Señora Vargas_. Oliver, what can I help you with?"

Fumbling through a manila folder in his hand, he sporadically spoke, "Uh…um…I need you have…well, you see I wanted…" _Busted!_

"Go back to work, Oliver," she directed, her voice remaining emotionless. Before he could speak again, Ana straightened her skirt, about to lead him out. The phone buzzed. "Answer that," she said to me.

"The _Buenos Aires Herald_, oficina de Ana Sanchez de Vargas. Isabella Swan estoy hablando," I answered.

The secretary from the front desk downstairs spoke, "Señora Sanchez de Vargas is needed in an emergency conference." She didn't bother to converse in Spanish.

Ana stopped before Oliver was out of the door, turning back to the small communication device. "¿Qué?

"Yes, they are waiting for you in the conference room."

"Sí, sí," Ana replied, a little frazzled. "I will be there un momento." She looked at me. "Um…I'll be back. Get some work done, please? I want another quality article from you."

She had totally forgotten Oliver was in here office as she fled. I tried my best to ignore him as I turned to the office computer, pulling up a word processor.

"I read your article…" he began.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled superficially, keeping my eyes on the screen. _Please leave._

I typed: THINGS I NEED TO DO:

_1. Get camera from dance studio. _

_2. Call father about final plans. _

"Edward, the dance teacher, is that Ana's god son?" Oliver's voice sounded closer than before.

_Yes, and my boyfriend. The guy I go home to every night._ "Does it matter?"

I saw his hands on the edge of the desk. "So, it's been rumored that you're in a relationship with him…"

"I don't see how any of this is relevant," I countered tartly, cutting my eye at him.

_3. Call Alice about final plans: dress and character heels. _

_4. Call mom???_

"I think you _do_." When I looked up, I found myself staring into the eyes of Oliver. No depth. "You see, if the rumors are just _rumors_, I would like to take you out sometime."

A moment passed as I pretended not to hear him. The mouse clicked under my fingers as I brought up a search engine on the web. _Take the hint…I'm not interested._

"Did you hear me? I want to take you out."

"Oh, I heard you."

"And your answer is…?"

"No."

"No?" The shock in his voice almost made me laugh. Was he not used to rejection? I guess he thought I would just give in.

"No," I repeated. "I'm seeing someone."

Oliver laughed haughtily, throwing back his head in uproar. I flinched at his strange reaction. "So, it's true, isn't it?"

I had no idea what he to what he was referring. I was about to shrug when Ana's office door was knocked on twice and then, opened, revealing my savior.

"Love, I brought you lunch," Edward said from the doorway, a medium brown bag in hand. "I wasn't sure if you wanted salad or if you were in the mood for something hot…" His eyes fell on Oliver with surprise. "…oh, I didn't know you have company."

Grinning, I rose from behind the desk, strolling between the two men. "Edward, meet Oliver—one of Ana's best journalists. Oliver, meet Edward—mi _novio_." I so fell in love with that word since I lived here. 'Novio' just felt so much stronger than 'boyfriend.'

Edward outstretched his right hand, followed by a terse handshake between the two gentlemen. A short exchange of hello's ended with an awkward silence. Somebody had to leave. Edward and I voted Oliver off the island.

Oliver received his cue. He sighed, tasting his defeat, thick in the air. "Well…I think I have a piece that needs a little fixing. Excuse me." With folder in hand, Oliver became out of sight…and now, out of mind.

"He was an interesting fella'," Edward murmured, placing the bag down on Ana's desk. "Don't tell me he was harassing you."

"Not anymore than you have done me," I joked, searching through the contents of the bag. When I turned around, Edward stood right in front of me.

"Oh really?" he questioned, teasing. Before my body and mind were on one page, Edward locked my arms behind my back in both of his hands, our chest touching. I could've pulled away, giggling, but instead, my body (the untrustworthy figure) froze against Edward's frame, too much heat entering my system at one time. I almost couldn't take it all.

"…Señora Vargas, I have a problem with—oh, hello." It was Dolores. She was a corpulent, middle-aged woman. She was one of the editors who worked with Ana. She loved my article and picked up right away that something was going on between Edward and me. Her eyes widened in curiosity; I think she was a little envious today.

I cleared my throat, signaling to Edward a release, but he didn't. Instead, he held me firmly in his arms. I loved his stubbornness, but this was unprofessional. "Um…hey Dolores. Ah, Ana is at a meeting right now. Is there anything I can help you with?"

A thin smile unfolded on her round face while her eyes resumed their normal size. "Isabella, I just needed Ana to look over these rough drafts. I already ripped them up, but I think the revision won't be enough. I wanted to suggest that she encourage the writers to take a different angle. Can you handle that? I see you are a little busy."

Edward loosened his hold on my wrists, allowing me to reach for the papers Dolores had. I switched the papers from my left to my right, finally, placing the red marked drafts on the desk. "Thank you. I will let Ana know."

"Sure you will," she chuckled. A few seconds passed before Edward smiled warmly to Dolores. Edward dazzled the older woman. "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Dolores. I'm Edward, Bella's boyfriend." He reached for her right hand, kissing it very lightly.

A shiver rolled through her, and she started to giggle. "Edward, you _are_ a gentleman. It's very nice to see you in person. Isabella, please make sure Ana gets those."

"I'm on it," I smiled.

After she left, Edward went back to the desk, pulling out lunch. "She's going to alert the media about your office rendezvous," he chuckled.

"It's time for them to know," I remarked, reaching for Edward's collar.

At the time, I didn't clarify who 'they' was—however, fate resolved that for me.

In his ear, I whispered, "Now, are we just going to let that be a rumor, Mr. Gentleman?"

He laughed, "What's gotten into you?"

"It's the lovebite," I remarked matter-of-factly before I laid it on him.

Sometime afterward, lunch finished and office cleaned, I went back to my list on the computer while Edward hung out, waiting for Ana to come back.

I wasn't sure about calling my mom, but I left it at number four on my list. I called my father at the station.

"Chief Swan, speaking," he answered.

"Dad," I said. I caught Edward looking over at me.

"What's the matter?" he suddenly demanded.

"Nothing. I was just checking in with you with the plans. You're coming in the weekend of the competition, right?"

"That's the plan. Forks should be fine without me for a week."

"Heaven forbid a grizzly problem sprouts up," I joked.

He laughed as well. "So, when do I get to meet the boy?"

"Edward," I filled in.

"Yes?" Edward responded.

"No, not you," I whispered to him, returning to my conversation.

"Is Edmund there with you right now?"

"It's Edward, Dad," I corrected. "And yes, he is."

"Where are you?"

"At work with his godmother, my host mother, Ana."

There was a pause on Charlie's end as he assessed the situation. "Kiddo, I just have one question to ask you—have you told your mom?"

"I want to," I answered truthfully.

Charlie groaned. "You know how she feels about being left out, Bells. Last thing I need is your mother harping me because I didn't tell her that you are in Argentina, taking up dancing again." He intentionally left out the fact that I was in relationship.

"I know."

"And why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Ch—Dad, I don't want to discuss this right now." I lowered my eyes to the computer keyboard, not wanting to catch Edward's expression.

"You know we're going to have to talk about it sooner or later, right?"

"Well, I'm considering later," I answered a little too saucily.

"Fine. I'll see you in less than two weeks."

"Bye, Dad."

"Bye, Bella."

I hung the phone up, but Edward made no attempt to question me. He just knew I didn't want to talk about it.

I was about to call Alice when Ana's door opened. She quickly crossed the room to me, holding up a magazine, a tabloid to be exact to my eyes. woman was on the front, slightly tan—not enough to make any significance—and a guy. They looked so connect and in love. They were…

"I'm on the front cover," I spoke slowly, trying to make sure the words sounded correct coming from my lips. I reiterated, "I'm on the front cover. Edward, do you _see_ this?" He came to my side, staring in the direction of the colored photograph of us. The title of the magazine: _Hottest Couple in Buenos Aires (and They Don't Live Here!)_

"This is very bad," he whispered.

"No duh. I'm on the freakin' front cover. No wonder everyone is staring at me—they get to see all the leg I'm exposing." And it was a lot of it, fleshy thigh exposed from my skirt, with Edward holding me close. The look on my face was purely sensual. I knew the exact thoughts that were going through my mind at that time. Everyone knew. I just hoped my father never saw it.

"How…?" I asked Ana, not tearing my eyes from the print.

"No sé. Have you given anyone pictures?"

"No," I sighed. "I had pictures on the camera you gave me. That's it…oh, no." I smacked my forehead. All those private moments, left for the world to view. "I left my camera in the studio yesterday. I didn't think anyone would mess with it."

"Did anyone come in after you?" Ana questioned.

"No…not that I know of."

"No one really works on Sundays," Ana replied. "He was probably an undercover reporter, watching you, two for a while." She sat on her desk, flipping through the magazine. "Didn't I tell you—fastest way to ruin your journalism career is through tabloids? I have to admit…you, two, make such a lovely couple. But some of these photos…a little risqué."

"Are you serious?" I reached for the magazine and gasped at the images. "That's me…oh, my god, that's me." I started reading the story inside.

_Recently, Buenos Aires has been reading up on the interesting writings of Isabella Swan, an American writer, about her experiences dancing with her partner, Edward Cullen. What she didn't tell readers was that things may be hotter on the floor than expected. From the photos, it seems Isabella and Edward have real chemistry—they're dating!…_

Alice would say this was Gossip Girl major.

"What I'm going to do?" I groaned, burying my head in my arms. I heard the magazine slide across the desk surface and a page flip.

"You're going to have to beat them at their own _partido_. Obviously, someone is making money off your relationship. Maybe you need to just give the people what they want." Another page flip.

"And what's that?" My voice was muffled.

Ana laughed lightly. "The truth, of course."

Immediately, my head shot up, internal balance spinning. "No," I protested, my voice sounding like a moan. "I didn't want to have my personal life published for the world to view."

"¿Por qué?" she asked impatiently.

"Because…because"—my voice dropped low—"I wanted my relationship to be my own. I didn't want to be like celebrities who have their whole lives in front of the camera, documenting their every move." My cheeks reddened at the words.

"I wish I could make this disappear for you, but I can't, niña. What's done is done. You are no longer just Bella. You're Bella: La Gringa."

"_La Gringa_, is that what they call me?" I questioned, gesturing for the tabloid back from Edward.

Ana smiled nervously. "Yes, but not in a bad way, querida. As my husband would say, you're a _celebrità_."

What this the price I had to be willing to pay in order to have my name in the press, along with keeping the man of my dreams?

"So…have you decided on your plan of action?" Ana's eyes were unusually excited, showing that she was genuinely curious.

I shrugged.

"Come on, Isabella. You have to give me more than that. I'm an editor. A shrug does not produce pieces. I want another quality article. Your Argentina's favorite gringa. Write why."

I sighed. "Okay. But what do I do about the tabloids?"

"Ignore them, get your camera back, and start documenting." Ana took back the magazine. "I'll have Oliver write a piece on you to rival the magazine. Front page material. We'll use the Cuban song, except change the words—'La _Gringa _Tiene Tumbao.' How's that?"

I laughed a little as Ana headed for the door.

"I'll alert the floor, assigning a reporter and photographer to help you. Oliver will be happy to help."

"Oh…about that," I cut in, frowning. "Oliver and I aren't really on the best of terms right now."

"¿Perché no?"

"Please, the Italian…"

"Why not?" she huffed, rolling her eyes.

"I…I," I looked over at Edward, smiling apologetically. In a whispered, I replied, "I turned him down."

Edward's rage flashed once in his eyes, but disappeared just as fast. Instead, he rubbed my shoulders, comforting me.

"I'll take of it," Ana reassured. "Oliver will never say no to me." Somehow, I didn't want Ana to make that sacrifice for me, whatever that entailed. "When the dance couples start coming into town, I will have you interview them. I'm scheduling you an interview tomorrow. Make sure that _mark_ is covered and you're not late."

"Got it." Ana was about to walk out of her office again when I yelled out, "Wait—Dolores dropped this off for you." I waved the drafts.

She chuckled, reaching for them.

"Welcome to the business" were the last words she spoke before leaving me.

I rubbed the blemish on my neck, as the words collected like a lump in my throat, too bulky to swallow.

_Not a welcome_, I thought,_ but a warning_.

Here came the thunder…


	38. Checklists

**A/N: This is rushed, there's barely (if any) Spanish. **_**Ma chère**_** is French for my dear. Um…go ahead and read. I'm long overdue and a little rusty.**

**Chapter 36: Checklists**

**BELLA**

**~Saturday, 1 week, 1 day until the Competition~**

Dance moves. _Check._

Dance Costume. _Check. _

Privacy…

"Are you ready yet?!"

I sighed.

Against my will all week, I had to force myself to be ready for everything and anything.

And that sucked.

I _had_ to get my school work done. I _had_ to complete my tasks for Ana. I _had_ to work with Oliver, so he didn't _accidentally _vilify me in his article. I _had_ to practice with Edward.

However, there was one more thing on my schedule that I had to do; I just wasn't ready to complete it yet.

I wished I could be riding Marco's horse Esperanza. How I would love to be relaxing by the pool with Tanya, chatting about our superiority over the men we love. I wished to be able to walk out the estancia with a careless bun.

However, the life of the limelight—more like just Alice—didn't allow that.

Two interviews, including one on T.V., I was now in a dressing room, trying on a competition costume. My first fitting and I wasn't at all prepared for it.

I wasn't prepared for this life.

If someone told me I would have this life, a year ago, I would have laughed and inform he was mistaken. I was destined for ordinary life, not _this_…

"Bella, hurry it up already!" my impatient friend yelled again.

I looked at myself in the room mirror, seeing how the midnight fabric played on my light skin. Sequins gather at the waist, branching up in patterned sparkle. Striking and beautiful. Though my back was exposed almost to the shelf of my butt, I was concerned about it as much as I was concerned about the designer of this costume. I fondled with Esme's sapphire amulet, hoping Alice wouldn't be so _Alice_ today.

"That's it, I'm coming in!" she announced.

"I'm coming!" I called to her, hurrying to the door. Upon opening it, Alice burst into my room, awing over her creation. "Seriously, you've been for less than twelve hours and, already, you're making my life a living hell," I muttered to her.

She arched her brow. "You know, a simple 'thank you' would suffice sometimes, Bella."

"So would a simple garment," I countered, smoothing out the sides of the blue dress.

"Even the simplest things take meticulous planning," she replied as she wrestled with the left cup of the gown. Alice has no personal boundaries when it comes to our friendship. In essence, she treated my body as if it was her own.

I groaned, closing my eyes again. "I feel like Barbie."

"You're not _de plástico_ are you?" Alice questioned.

"You've been using a dictionary…"

"Are you?" she pressed.

"Let me tell you, being made of plastic is fantastic," I replied sarcastically.

"You're nervous." Her tone was confident.

I sighed, feeling her adjusting the waist. "His parents are coming," I answered.

"You're fine."

"And so is Charlie…"

"You're screwed."

"Thanks a lot," I grumbled, opening my eyes to see Alice was standing a few feet away, reassessing.

Apologetically, she whispered, "I'm just going based off what I know. Charlie isn't TEAM BOYFRIEND. Remember _him_—"

"Kyle," I interrupted, firm in my tone.

Alice look amazed that I said his name. After all, it took the Edward and Marco feud to force me to move along.

She went on—"Charlie called his cards, but…"

"I told Charlie otherwise." Simply, my father and I had a teen vs. parent moment—I won the argument. My prize: relationship full of mistakes.

I looked at myself in the mirror, feeling as if my fairytale was about to end. The magic pixie dust was losing steam. Great, just another thing to rain on my parade.

"Charlie seems genuinely happy to meet him," I offered Alice, trying to convince myself mostly. "And his mom is really sweet." I touched the amulet again. "But what if they don't…_click_?" I was more worried about the parent I didn't mention.

Alice came and stood beside me. Our height difference was apparent. She smiled, wrapping her right arm around my waist. "You're going to fine, _ma chère_! Charlie is going to like Edward because Edward is totally different from…Kyle. And Edward's parents already love you. You got Edward, so just deal with it." She nudged her hip into me, causing a giggle to erupt.

Just like high school.

"I really like the dress; it's perfect in every way," I complimented. "Just wait until I show Edward—"

Alice cut in, reprimanding me. "Nah ah ah, missy. This dress is for our eyes only. No one sees until the competition, including Edward."

"Alice, we're not getting married. I mean, we don't have to follow some crazy tradition."

She shook her head. "No deal. No one. Sees. The. Dress. Besides this is practice to see if you can keep a secret from Edward." I wanted to comment, but Alice continued, "And I worked hard to keep Jacob from blabbing."

Curious, I turned to her. "Why does Jacob know?"

"He sewed on the sequins," she came back with.

My mouth fell opened as I looked back at the dress, trying to imagine Jake's outsized fingers being delicate with a leaf of shimmer, small enough to get lost on his fingernail.

Jake was…_amazing_. There was nothing else to say. He stood by Alice even when she threatened to puncture him to death with a sewing machine. He helped make my competition costume. I owe him.

"I have to tell Jake thank you, but you know what will make this better?" I smiled.

Alice almost had a heart attack. Her eyes popped wide as her mouth flew to ask "What?"

I laughed and said, "Fishnet stockings as I went over to the closet, looking for the _stash_. I don't why I hid the garments that Liz and I bought in the first place, but I did. Now, I searched for them in the never-ending walk-in closet, supplied by hand-picked outfits. She followed behind me as I looked through bags of…stuff.

"So, you bought fishnets?"

I pushed side two sundresses, finding a shoe box at the bottom. "Are you shocked?" Nothing except shoes.

"Well…yeah. You never buy anything like that when I'm around." Her voice saddened, as if she was upset I never shopped like diva with her.

"Aww, Alice, don't be like that. You and Liz talked me into buy the fishnets." I outlined my "vision" of dancing in fishnets and heels with Edward while I still searched for the purchase. I was rewarded with Alice clapping ebulliently.

There was another shoe box and a bag in the farthest corner. I opened the bag first. A couple of belts.

Alice squealed. "Oh my, Bella! You're going to blow Edward's mind."

I opened the shoe box to discover panties galore. I tossed those over my shoulder until I came to my treasure. "Ah ha!" I exclaimed pulling out the fishnets, still packaged.

I turned back to look at Alice, who was eyeing Liz's selection. "That girl has taste," she approved. Her eyes enlarged before she swooped down, picking up an item. She waved around something lacey and red. "Oh my god, she's got you in thongs, Bella!"

Frantic, I snatched the garment from her hands. I forgot about those. "Don't make a big deal, Alice," I sighed, trying to figure out somewhere to put them. In the blink of an eye, Alice snatched back and had the infamous red thong in her hands.

She held them up as if they were the golden ticket. "Don't make a big deal? Bella, it took me forever to get you in a department store for _intimates_, and then, you still wanted to cover up. The closest we got to _this_"—she indicated the thong—"degree was nude. Nothing striking like _red_. This…"she looked back at it. "This is giant leap for womankind. I _have_ to shop with Liz before I leave. Has Edward…seen you…in any?"

I blushed, swiping the panties back, stuffing them in the shoe box. "First, Liz didn't pick those out; I did. And yes, Edward has." I walked out of the closet, already unzipping the dress.

I heard Alice hustle behind me. "Just when I thought you were going to be difficult you surprise me." She giggled, thinking she was about to receive more information.

I was mute. "Come on, Bella," Alice griped. "We're best friends. We tell each other everything." She pouted, causing me to lose my ground as I slide out of the dress.

As I wiggled back in my comfortable jeans and fitting shirt, hiding the sexy set I wore underneath, I quietly disclosed, "I got three words for you: green cheetah print."

Alice was ecstatic. "I got three words back: how was it?"

"Alice," I frowned, hanging up the dress, then, heading back to the closet.

"Couldn't keep his paws off you?" she joked nudging me as I placed the midnight dress in a solid black garment bag.

"Something like that" I admitted, feeling my cheeks heat again. I hung the dress towards the back, then, strolled towards my bed. "But enough about me. What about you and Mr. Blondie?" I asked as I brought my feet up from the floor.

Alice, smiling, sat next to me, folding her legs under her. After a moment, her smile faded as she struggled to get her words right. "_Mr. Blondie _is…Jasper is…how do I describe him in full appreciation?"

"You, _mi querida_, have just been rendered speechless," I pointed out, touching the tip of her nose. She laughed, leaning on my shoulder.

"Ah," Alice sighed. "Jasper, seriously, is the best guy I dated by far. You know, I dated the 'jocks,' the 'geeks,' the 'bad boys.' None was perfect. That was until Jasper came along. He's the jock, geek, bad boy, pretty boy, mama's boy, best friend, guy next door, cool dude—he's everything I would want in a perfect balance. I am to every woman as he is to every man." Alice giggled, starting to sing. _"I'm every woman, it's all in me…"_ She quieted, resting her head on my shoulder. So soft, she whispered, "I love him, Bella. I really love Jasper."

Quietly, we let the declaration sink in.

"When I have my first runway show—which will happen, you know—I want Jasper to be in the front row. When my name is mentioned, I want him to be the significant other. I want him in so many ways, but I don't know if he wants me in the same ways I want him."

I rubbed her outer shoulder soothingly, comprehending exactly where she was coming from. "You know I was like that, too. I didn't know where Edward and I were going. Actually, I still don't." I chuckled once. "But as long as you hold on to each other…there's nothing greater."

She peeked up at me, a slight grateful grin appearing on the corners of her lips. "Thanks for putting up with me for all these years."

"That's because no one else would take you," I teased.

She pushed me over, causing me to land on my stomach. She held my shoulders down, so I couldn't move.

I screamed excitedly and yelled, "I love you, Alice!"

"I love you, Bella!"

She pinned under weight, laughing the whole time.

"Is this what friends do?" I asked her through bursts of laughter.

"No, just me," she smiled, still keeping me down. After the fun cooled to relaxation, Alice got off my back and relaxed next to my side. She placed her hands under head and stared up at the ceiling. "So…are you excited about the competition?"

I relaxed my hands over my stomach. "More ready to get it over with. It seems like everything is slowly down as my anticipation builds."

She looked over at me and asked, "What place do you think you'll get?"

I snorted. "No place—I'm not that good."

"Whether you want to admit it or not, you're a fabulous performer. Acting with lines may not be you're thing, but dancing with attitude, now, there's a winner! In the fashion business, I, along with my boss, see a lot of models. All of them can handle the technical things. You know, _don't hunch your shoulders. _Or _watch for the swinging arms!_ But just once in a while, you will see a girl with natural talent, and natural attitude. You know that modeling is her thing."

"But you and I both know dancing is not my thing," I pointed out.

"You just needed the right _instructor_ to bring out that side of you. You're scared, I know. I'm scared for you, but I'm also excited. This is your first competition, and you will be in the finals."

"Alice," I sighed, smiling. "Sometimes, you scare me."

"It's my _awesomeness_ that scares you; it scares a lot of people," she replied smugly. I nudged her. Alice nudged me back.

I laughed again. "We are the epitome of maturity," I mentioned mockingly.

Alice sat up looking over at me. "We should do something tonight." She beamed, grabbing my hands. "It will be fun. Just like double dating, but only better. I never had a chance to visit the Argentine nightlife. I hear it's better than ours."

It was.

I made a face, imagining what the media will get out of that. '_Argentina's _It_ Girl found getting her _party on_ in local clubs. Parents are reconsidering her as a role model.'_

Who am I kidding? I was never a role model since the first magazine issue.

_Hours and a makeover later…_

Music blasting. Party hopping. People dancing. And then there was me, clutching Edward next to my side as if I was afraid of the dark. How pathetic.

We all came to enjoy ourselves, to have a good time. I could dig that. I even let Liz and Alice have their makeover fun, dolling me up. I'm even wearing the red thong. Still, I wasn't in the mood to do anything but hold Edward tight.

He, in a white dress shirt and tan suede jacket, chuckled, and said into my ear, "Are you nervous, love?"

I nodded feverishly, readjusting the bottom my strapless red dress.

Edward put his hand on my thigh to keep me still. It just made me more jumpy. "There's nothing to be nervous about. Just pretend you're in Seattle again."

See, that was the problem. Sitting in our half-concealed color-changing booth, I knew that this club wasn't like Seattle. This was Argentina where I had fun before…just with another guy. Lucky for me, Marco opted to stay with Tanya who was still immobile. Jake came, scouting the place for women, while Alice and Jasper got lost on the first song. I was the one reluctant to let Edward see me _wild_ public. It was different what I did with Edward; it was sacred, private. And then, he saw how I acted with alcohol: reckless. I didn't know how he would take me dry.

When I didn't reply to him, Edward backed away from me, thinking. He held up his finger, signaling to me that he would be right back. I reached out for him to stay, but still he disappeared, leaving me in the blue booth.

I sighed, running my hands through my teased hair, and sat there like a duck. I nodded my head to the reggaeton song in process when a guy came by, paused, and turned to me.

"Hey, you're that girl from T.V.," he recognized. "I saw you on _Thalia_!"

I smiled uneasily, answering "Yes. Yes, I am."

He clapped his hands together once as he laughed out his satisfaction. "Hey, so what are you doing here, by yourself?"

"I enjoy being alone," I replied dryly.

He missed his exit cue. He sat down next to me, saying "No chica as beautiful as you should be in a club by herself."

The booth changed to purple. When he wasn't watching me, I rolled my eyes. He slung his arm around the back of the booth bench, while I casually scooted away from him.

"So…where's that one boyfriend of yours that you talked about?" he asked me.

"Uh…" I looked around, trying my hardest to spot someone I knew. No one danced this way. I craned my neck in one last attempt. Nothing. I was utterly alone. This is why I don't go to the club with Alice. "He's here, somewhere."

The guy grinned. "Sure."

I smiled politely back. "I'm serious. Edward is here right now."

The guy eyed me curiously. "So, he's not here now."

"In other words, he's about to come over here and hit you for flirting with his girl."

I looked up to see, dressed in green, a blonde, now looking fiery like Tanya's with red-colored booth, standing over us. Her hands were on her hip, set in a way that challenged the man to make one false move.

He sighed, and said, "Well, I'll see you later, Bella." He got up and left, looking down on the way. I felt bad for him, but not bad enough to ask him to return.

"Thanks," I said to the woman as I held out my hand. "Bella."

"I know," she smirked, taking my gesture. "I'm Samantha. Visiting out of country. That's a pretty dress you have on," she commented.

I looked down as if I didn't remember what I was wearing. "Oh, thank you. My best friend picked it out for me. She's like my personal designer. I don't know where I would be without her." I laughed, letting Samantha join. "You can sit if you want," I offered, patting next to me.

She sat down, sliding on the opposite side. "Do you want a drink?"

I declined. "I don't drink unless I have to."

"Oh, you're a good girl," she smirked, as if she was analyzing me. "So…you're from Washington," she started. "So am I."

"Really? Where from?" I asked her, amazed to meet a person from the state as me.

"Seattle," Samantha answered.

I placed my hand on my chest in shock. "No way? Me, too. I'm surprised I haven't met you sooner, here, in Argentina."

She sighed. "Well, I'm here on leisure. Just visiting the city and enjoying it while I can. What are you here for?"

"School," I answered. "I'm studying journalism and Spanish Literature. Are you in school?"

She shook her head. "But I might go, after I'm done traveling. I just never saw myself as the studious type. I like to be carefree, never tied down." She looked out of the booth, now yellow, as if she was looking for someone.

"Oh."

She turned to me. "You're dating Edward, right?"

"Yeah," I blushed, averting my eyes to see if anybody was watching.

She nodded. "Nice guy. I think I went to high school with him, though. What's his last name?" She pointed for the answer.

"It's Cullen," I gave her.

She smiled. "Oh, that's right. Edward Cullen. He dated a girl name…Clara…Katie…?"

"Cindy," I completed, smiling. "But they broke up."

Samantha leaned in. "Have you ever met her?"

I shook my head. "No. Edward doesn't talk about her either. I don't even know what she looks like, but I know she's pretty."

Samantha stared, disbelieving. "I think you're too nice. What if she's the ugliest thing you ever met, the worse women in the world?"

I shrugged. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, but I'm sure she pretty."

"True, true," Samantha smiled. "What about Edward, though? Does he do anything interesting for you?"

"He's my boyfriend, point blank." I arched my brow. This Samantha was worse than Alice on a good day. She wanted a lot of information on nothing.

She pursed her lips. "No, I mean like what kind of man is he? In high school he was gentle and not very popular. Some people thought he was weak until he had Cindy. All he did was dance. Now, he's man. So, has he changed? Is he still a _gentle _man?" she suggested leaning closer.

"Actually, Edward and I have a mutual relationship; we balance each other," I replied, feeling my patience wearing. I looked out, trying to find someone I knew again.

Samantha sensed it. "Well, I just want to say that from meeting you, you're better than Cindy. She wasn't right for Edward, but I guess he knows that now. And you're much prettier. She's _cute_, but you're gorgeous. Anyway, I will be watching the competition, rooting for you." She got up to go, pulling down her the length of her dress. She flicked her hand and grinned. "It's been nice meeting you for the first and probably last time."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Don't say that. We live in Seattle. I'm sure we'll see each other in Starbuck's."

She chuckled, backing away. "Just one more thing. Edward is a great kisser. I think you helped with that." She laughed, slowing fading her figure into the crowd.

Just then, Jacob appeared with a drink in his head. His eyes popped out of their sockets. "Is it just the alcohol or is that the ex?"

I whipped to him. "You met her?! That's Cindy!" I pointed to the spot where she once stood.

I just met Edward's ex in a nightclub, in Buenos Aires, Argentina. This world was ridiculously small. I just met Cindy, the girl who damaged Edward's heart, leaving it for dance to mend.

I moved the crowd, trying to find that girl again. I had no idea where she disappeared to, but I knew she was still in the building. I approached the side where I thought she went. In the corner of my eye, there was a flash of green. I saw her and followed, weaving myself through the crowd. Why I was pursuing her, I didn't know.

People in the crowd spotted me, identifying who I was. They cheered and waved. I waved back, still chasing after Cindy/Samantha.

Over the speakers, a voice came over. "This is DJ E.Z. Y'all having a good time?"

The crowd yelled all around me. I, however, didn't participate as I still looked out for the green dress. I looked quickly at the DJ booth, but saw a very familiar character up there. He had the fly-away bronze hair that I love so much, along with the same clothes of my date.

I chuckled as I realized Edward was working the music while I ran after his ex. I was closing in on Cindy when I called her name—her real name. She didn't turn around, instead, she moved faster.

"Cindy!" I called again, though my voice barely traveled over the music. I picked up my pace when I noticed she was bringing me closer to the DJ booth. I didn't want go closer to Edward, though.

Too late. The spotlight overheard trapped me before I caught up to my target. I should've just given up, but I was too stubborn for that. Edward looked and smiled until he saw my frustration.

He mouthed, WHAT'S WRONG?

I crossed my arms and looked towards the encompassing crowd. I pointed in the last direction of Cindy, knowing she was gone. Edward brought his attention that way, but saw nothing.

He was never to know. This was a secret for Cindy and me to keep.

Edward shrugged and ushered me to join him.

I sighed, casting away the unusual occurrence to enjoy the benefits of being with my man.

When Edward saw me, he glowed as he spoke excitedly. "Surprise! Now, you finally get to see me in action. You seemed a little nervous earlier, so I decided that I should cheer you up, playing a familiar song." Just then, "Rock Your Body" by Justin Timberlake played through the speakers. Except, this was different because it was being remixed by Edward. He grooved to the song, singing the lyrics as he slid up various controls, making elements of the song stronger or weaker.

Before I knew it, my body was grooving to the song while I watched Edward and his passion, music. He sped it up, mixing it with another song to make it sound like it had Latino origins. That was keep the crowd moving. From up on the DJ booth, I could see Alice and Jasper snuggling up on the left side of the dance floor. He stood behind her, holding her hips as they rocked together. Jacob was at the bar, chatting it up with an attractive girl. I'm glad he got over the Cindy fiasco as well. I giggled, feeling a little voyeuristic.

"Are you having fun?" Edward asked, holding on to my left hand. He squeezed it as he stared into my eyes.

Here in the club, Edward seemed so loose, less rigid, less old.

I smiled, "just being with you." I kissed him, which was meant to be quick, but Edward held on, cradling my face in his hands. Totally consumed, I brought my arms around Edward's neck, wanting him to kiss me forever.

He did release me, though. In my ear, he whispered, "_Just let me rock you 'til the break of day._"

I laughed and lip-synched, "Talk to me, boy," ending with by licking my lips.

"_No disrespect. I don't mean no harm_."

"Talk to me, boy."

"_I can't wait to have you in my arms."_

"Talk to me, boy."

"_Hurry up, 'cause you're taking too long."_

"Talk to me boy."

Edward pulled me closer when he sung, "_Better have you naked by the end of this song_."

Usually, I would smack him jokingly if he said something like that. This time, I whispered back, "Is that a promise?" The song flipped over to Katy Perry. I smirked, shaking my head. "Guess not."

He kissed me once more before turning back to his duties. "I used to spin tracks for small clubs in high school. My parents didn't really like it, but…" he shrugged. "I love doing it, though. It's the total opposite of dancing. In dance, I have to interpret the song. But being the DJ, I create the song for people to dance to. I set the mood." He smiled. "Do you want to try?"

"Me?" I pointed to myself, stunned he was asking.

"Come on, it's easy," he extended, reaching for my hand. He showed me the controls, and I learned which sliders operated what level of frequencies. "You got it?"

"I think so," I replied, reaching for the first sliders. I placed my finger and moved it, hearing the music change. Edward's pleased grin encouraged me to move another. This one I slid down. The slider caused the voice to sound like it was in a tunnel. I pushed back into place. I stopped my experimentations, giggling foolishly. "I think that's enough for one night," I said to him.

"Aww," he groaned, wrapping his around me. "Not even a rendition of 'Sexyback' for old times sake?"

I shook my head. "I don't even want to think about that night at the club. And why were you there, again?" It's not like he answered the first time. Or maybe he did and I was too drunk to notice then.

"To save you." The same smooth line.

"Stalker," I teased.

He let that go when he said, "I worked that night."

"At the dance studio," I presumed, crossing my arms.

"No, at the club. I was the DJ that worked that night, Bella. I saw you with Camden. I saw the creep talk to you, dance with you. I saw everything. Eventually, I was going to but up the courage to ask you to dance, but he kissed you. I turned to walk away, but then I heard your protests. I couldn't leave you that night, knowing that every guy was going to be giving you the same lecherous expression. You were looked at like meat, not a respectable young woman. I would've hated myself if I left you."

I froze in my thoughts. Edward had seen _everything_. "That explains so many things," I whispered to myself. "You're my savior, the all-seeing eye. Without you, I could never be the Bella you see. I love you so much." Without reservations, I seized the sides of Edward's dress shirt and brought my mouth to his.

Whether we were ready or not for the dance floor, I was ready for this to be forever (can't use the 'm' word).

Jacob probably approved. Alice and Jasper were mostly too caught up in their own moment to notice. Cindy was nowhere to be found. People in the club cheered us on. I giggled in between the lip-lock. Cameras almost certainly flashed. I knew this would end up somewhere online.

Perfect guy. _Check._

Perfect music. _Check. _

In love. _Check._

Wanting this moment to end…never.

**A/N: Sorry, this took so long. I mean, I feel a little out of practice with this story. I'm desperately trying to speed it up. As you can see, we're down to less than a week before competition. I did have other stuff, but I cut it to move the story along. So, what do you think? On the award, I didn't win because I wasn't a senior. Next year, I will though. All the judges said I am a great speaker, and the guy in journalism said I'm also a great writer. What else?...I should be able to write easier from now because this was more of a filler drama because I decided that I didn't like the media drama as much because it slowed down the story. Against our wishes, this has to end people. :) This chapter probably seems like blah, but the next one--I got you. Just review. Holla! **


	39. Preparación, Preparazione, Preparation

**A/N: **I know it's been a long time, people. Sorry. I just came back from my conference. The boy who beat me in my organization took the state title. I was so proud of him. So, let's see. I have SATs and AP Tests coming up. I will try to find time to write more now because now I'm just studying and resting. My school's guard placed third in the world; that's exciting. Um…Easter passed; that was exciting.

Okay, so this chapter is part of a bigger more complex chapter that I haven't finished writing yet. I decided to post this half because this is more preparation—hint the title—for the second half. Thanks to Débora Black for beta-ing for me. l(.)e(.)enchanted—spot a problem, you know how to contact me.

Lastly, thanks to all who have stuck with me this far. I didn't plan on this story to turn out the way it. I just took on a life of its own. :) I know I haven't responded to every review, but I if you have any questions or concerns don't be afraid to PM me. It took me hours to build the Sanchez-Vargas family and they don't even appear in this chapter. Anyways, until I update (hopefully soon)—

Angelznight(3000)=T(J)

**Chapter 37: Preparación****, ****Preparazione****, ****Preparation**

**  
~Friday night, Weekend of the Competition~**

**EDWARD**

My parents were here. I had to admit, I was pretty excited. Bella was everything I could want and need, and I wanted my parents to realize it.

The fact my parents, too, were dancers intimidated and intrigued me. Dance partners fell in love and got married; that's how I envisioned it when I was a boy.

However, somewhere in my mind, there was a twinge of doubt regarding my parent's approval. What if they found something they didn't like in Bella? I knew they would be more protective (was that the right word?) ever since the Cindy episode.

Being an only child kept me under their watchful eye. I found the only way to avoid their scrutiny was by terminating all communication. But when Bella answered my cell, and I heard my mother's voice, I knew I had been caught. I should have known I couldn't keep Ana from telling Esme my whereabouts. Hearing the imploring in my mother's voice, I all but begged back. My mother would be a little apprehensive about seeing me after so long, but with Carlisle I knew I was already forgiven.

That led me to Bella's father. He was here to meet me for the first time, in a foreign country no less. Anxiety stirred up my insides as I thought  
about Bella and her father.

I didn't know why Bella was a little edgy when it came to her parents, but whatever the reason, I was sure it would work itself out by the end of this weekend. Hopefully.

"Edward, cómo estas?" Elizabeth questioned, concerned when she walked in on me cramming magazines in between Sebastian's heavy reading in the office. Last thing I needed was Bella's father to see his daughter on the front.

"You know if he looks around, he's going to see her anyways," Elizabeth brought up.

"So, this is moot, then," I sighed, pulling out the magazines. The one on top was the one taken from the club. It was a nice picture of Bella attempting to dj. Cute. "And now, my job is complete," I sighed. I peeked outside through a window to see the dusk was finally settling. I had spent a lot of time roaming the house, just thinking. I went into the kitchen, with the full knowledge of Elizabeth's tailing presence.

_La cocina_ was potent with aroma of garlic, onion, and tomato. There was a large stockpot on the stove, filled with a simmering tomato-based sauce. Ana chopped up some fresh herbs, her hands moving across the cutting board as quickly as a real chef. Elizabeth went a cheese-clothed covered bowl while I investigated the sauce. I knew Ana was watching me out of the corner of her eye when I picked up a wooden spoon and took a sample of her creation.

"Mmm…" I moaned, savoring the sauce on my taste buds. "Taste like it's straight from Italy."

"I don't get a 'hola' or anything?" Ana joked snippily. She chuckled as she indicated towards her left cheek.

I kissed her and said, "Hola y gracias."

"Don't thank me. Thank Abuela Rosaura for _la receta_. It was a family secret from the Vargas. Rosaura always knew how to throw down en la cocina."

I poured myself a glass of _vino_, about to walk out to the veranda, when I said goodbye to them, catching a glimpse of Elizabeth preparing to make homemade noodles. Ana always outdid herself when guests were (or were coming) over. I headed towards the pool. Marco was there reading a textbook, studying like always. I took the chaise next to him.

We were still in a stalemate. Marco had been my closest friend since I was a kid, understanding me better than anyone else. But when I learned of his and Bella's close relationship, I was a little…jealous. It hurt. Marco and I talked about it, but really haven't reconnected since.

"What are you studying?" I asked, clutching the glass in my hand.

"The cardiovascular system…more specifically, the heart."

"Oh." I stared out to the lighted blue water, watching for small eddies occurring closer to the walls. I took a sip, tasting the sweet ripe drink tickle my throat. When the bliss passed, I sighed, "They're here," saying what was on my mind.

"_Finalmente_," Marco replied, without looking at me.

"I'm nervous," I admitted softly.

"So am I." He chuckled.

I nodded, taking another sip, when his statement struck me. "Wait?" I looked over to him. "Why ?"

Marco closed his textbook, placing it on the brick pavers, then turned to me. "Look man, you're like a brother and I know this is a big deal for you. Your parents are meeting _tu amor_, and you're meeting her parents."

"Just her father," I corrected.

"_Su padre_? Why not her mother?"

I shrugged. "No sé. The only person I have talked to _is_ her dad. But go on."

"Then, we have to consider the other people coming. I think the family will be a little overwhelming for Bella, considering she's a _yankee_."

Suddenly, it donned on me that Bella wasn't just going to meet my family. No, she was going to meet the whole Sanchez-Vargas family. Every crazy but loving relative. "I forgot about that," I frowned, chastising my latest absent-mindedness.

Marco's eyes widen in shock. "You forgot! How could you forget to tell her that? You know she's going to freak out like she always does."

I laughed, imagining the many times Bella has amplified a situation. "Bella does freak out a lot. But don't worry; I got this." I took another sip of my wine.

Marco laughed skeptically. "Are you really prepared to inform Bella that, potentially, there are a hundred people coming to meet her tomorrow?"

"A hundred?"

"A hundred," Marco reiterated. He sat back in his chair, studying me.

I haven't told Bella a thing, and now tomorrow she was going to be surprised and maybe a little mad. "I'll tell her tonight, I promise," I said to Marco.

He nodded towards the main house. "Bien porque here's your chance."

On the veranda, Bella walked out to us. Tanya, in a walking cast, followed slowly. Bella saw me and smiled. I smiled back reluctantly, feeling my throat constrict and my hands sweat. Why was I this nervous?

I kissed Bella's lips quickly as she settled onto my lap. "Hey, love," I whispered to her. She giggled and muttered the reciprocating greeting while I watched Marco's reaction. He rolled his eyes at me, smiling slightly.

Tanya sat at the end of the _chaise longue_, letting Marco wrap his arm around her waist. He kissed Tanya boldly on the lips. Once he finished, she looked at him with hooded eyes. "I'll never get used to how amazing that feels," she said to him quietly.

In all the time I've spent with Tanya, I have never seen this side of her. She was…approachable and placid. It took Marco to melt the Ice Queen that I knew and tolerated (to a certain degree). The way they held and comforted each other was like magic. Tanya had finally gotten what she was asking for—a man. I wonder if she told Adrian about Marco.

I was about to take another sip of wine when Bella confiscated the glass from my grasp. "You don't need to be drinking this," she chided as she placed on the pavers.

"One drink is good for the heart," I pointed out to her, picking it back up.

"It's true," Marco agreed, indicating towards his book.

Bella made a face as I swallowed more of the sweet, dark red liquid. Finally, I put the glass back on the ground.

"I see that you're walking, Tanya," I commented.

"Yeah," she sighed, looking down at her leg. "Just one more week of this, then I'm free. I'm so ready to go back to dancing. I don't think I can watch you two"—she pointed to Bella and me—"dance anymore if I can't."

"Well, you're going to have to," I teased. "The competition starts on Monday."

"I know." She smiled, though looking off in the distance. "This will be the first time I'm not competing, but I can't complain. I'll be watching with Marco, critiquing you, so I know what I need to teach when we get back to Washington."

With a look of disappointment, Marco stared at Tanya as if she said something wrong. I didn't get a chance to ponder Marco's countenance before he flashed me a look to speak up.

I cleared my throat. "Bella…" I began.

"Yes, Edward?" She beamed up at me.

"…" I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came.

"Edward?" Her voice disclosed her confusion as I looked into her eyes. She searched mine, trying to figure out where I was going with our conversation.

I chickened out. "My parents are really ecstatic to meet you tomorrow."

"Really?" Bella sounded astonished. "I mean your parents sound truly amazing. I just hope I can live up to their expectations."

"Trust me," interjected Marco as he glared at me. "You'll exceed their _expectativas_."

"Aww, thank you," she smiled. "I hope they enjoy tomorrow. Ana and Liz are in the kitchen, mixing up a big vat of homemade tomato sauce. Earlier, I caught Sebastian and Luis discussing cuts of beef." She scrunched her face in concentration. "But for some reason, I haven't seen Alice, Jasper, or Jacob since practice today. I wonder what they're up to at this hour?"

"Alice is running errands for mi madre," Marco answered indifferently.

Bella scoffed. "Yeah, but she barely knows anything about Buenos Aires."

"MapQuest," Tanya mentioned, while intertwining her fingers with Marco's.

Bella chuckled at the droll, but returned to her same frustrated look.

This was agonizing. I couldn't stand to hear Bella try to figure what was going on when Marco was quietly scolding me for not doing so sooner. The answers exploded out of me. "Ana and Elizabeth are cooking for the asado Sebastian is having for the whole Sanchez-Vargas family. Alice, Jasper, and Jacob have been assisting Ana and Sebastian without your knowledge. They are going to be close to a hundred people here for one big loud, crazy, touching barbecue get-together."

Bella stared at me as if I was telling her some kind of joke.

"That's the truth," I claimed, answering her unspoken question. "Now, before you freak out…"

She closed her eyes briefly and interrupted, "I'm not going to freak out. I'm not—a hundred?"

"Sí," Marco whispered. "My family always has _asados_. Everyone brings a dish. There's music, games, and lots of loud-talking. It's quite entertaining. But I should warn you, my family is like the _typical familia Latina_. Scientific research has confirmed that Latinos are some of the most expressive people in the world. In less than ten seconds, you may have twelve shades of red lipstick on your cheeks. Scores of hands will touch your body in the form of an affectionate gesture such as an _embrazo_. There will be gossip, tons of food, lots of dancing. You have will have to partake in the gossip, eat until your stomach aches, and dance until your feet fall off." At this point, we were all laughing. "Are you ready for that?"

"Pssh…come on," Bella laughed, "I have experienced enough craziness in my life; _this_ I can handle."

"She's not lying about that," Alice joined, holding hands with Jasper. "Bella and I are like Thelma and Louise."

Jacob boomed into laughter, throwing his head back (probably at a memory) as he took a seat at the edge of the pool, sticking his feet in.

Marco shrugged, encouraging Tanya to snuggle on his shoulder. Tanya smiled in peace and relaxed. "Well, since we're all here, I think it's time that I fill you all in on _la historia de mi familia_."

Jasper pulled up another chair, guiding Alice into his lap. I leaned back on the chaise, letting Bella lay her body parallel to my chest. I stroked her long hair all they way down her back as Marco adjusted Tanya so that one of her legs hung over his lap. He caressed her calf as he began. "During the colonial era, Spaniards traveled the Atlantic in search for the passage to the East Indies and a region to expand their empire. Soon, Buenos Aires became the capital of the Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plata. My ancestors were Spanish administrators that came to this region in search of increasing their _riqueza_—wealth—usually through discovering gold and silver. They gathered our wealth through exporting cattle hides from the Pampas, using the labor of gauchos, the Mestizos of the Pampas. They originally settled in the area now called Venado Tuerto, over two hundred miles from Buenos Aires, the city.

"However, my ancestors relocated to Capital Federal, in between La Plata and Buenos Aires. The gauchos that remained loyal to my family still brought hides while we built up _un viñedo_, a vineyard. Generations passed as the estancia was handed down, until it came into the hands of my great, great-grandfather Fernando I in the late nineteenth century. He passed it down to my _bisabuelo_ Fernando II. It was during the times of Peron's rule that mi abuelo Fernando III grew up. He had a tough time, keeping up the land and staying out of the political riots."

Bella's chest steadily rose and fell: she seemed entranced by the story.

"Really, my grandfather and great-grandfather just complied with the government's wishes. If they wanted vino from the vineyard, give it to them _gratis_. Their aim was to please the government so they avoid the speculation that caused fear in the hearts of many. During Peron's reign, many of _los _pobres, the poor, started riots in the street, following their ídolo, Eva Peron, destroying stores fronts, public buildings, and farms. My family was very worried that they would be the targets of the aggression. Fortunately, my grandfather and great-grandfather were able to make peace with _los trabajadores _of the land—the workers.

"Time passed when mi abuelo met su amor, mi abuela Ana María.

"She came from a distinguished family in Argentina—_familia destacado_. They thought it would be good for them to meet each other, so they arranged for the two families to meet right after Mass. My grandmother"—Marco laughed to himself—"she didn't want to meet my grandfather at first, thinking he would be a waste of her time. She believed he would be just like all the other hombres she met—rich and full of himself. She was just fifteen, with my grandfather being three years older than her, when they began their courtship. It lasted for several years while they both attended school. They were married and had five hijos, one being mi madre and Tio Fernando who we call Luis. Currently, they live with Tia Dolores, not to be confused with my mother's coworker, Dolores.

"But that's just one side of my family, _los Españoles_. The Italian side had a more turbulent past. They didn't have the wealth or the power that came from being Spanish here in Argentina. They had to start from the very bottom. My family was middle class, owning a little deli in a town. However, like Italians, they criticized the government's failures. Mussolini was one of the most ineffective dictators of the time. Mio _bisnonno_, my great-grandfather, began to hold secret meetings in his deli to organize an uprising. The government caught on; my great-grandparents were executed by Mussolini's regime, refusing to recognize his motto: "Believe, Obey, Fight." _Mia nonna_ Rosaura and her brother Sebastian were the only children still living at home; the others had escaped. The last person Rosaura had was her brother, who joined to fight for Il Duce—Mussolini. She never saw him again, leaving her orphaned at the age of fourteen. She packed all of her mother's old jewelry and few family photographs, having the possessions she could pilfer from her home, such as her cassone and a few garments, before the government could get to it. Mia nonna struggled to provide for herself: working in and out of homes. No matter how hard it was, my grandmother refused to sell her family baubles. To this day, she still doesn't know why the government spared her.

"Three years she lived like this," Marco went on. "It wasn't until the day she saw Esteban, mio nonno raised in a Spanish-Italian family, that she saw hope. He was twenty-four, she only being seventeen. In a home they both worked in, mia nonna cleaned while mio nonno repaired. They fell in love almost immediately, carrying on a secret love affair, dreaming up ways to escape their never-ending poverty. Once they had enough money to buy their freedom, they eloped and fled Italy without looking back.

"Rosaura and Esteban arrived in Argentina, with nothing but a few garments, the cassone, and twenty-five _dollaros_. They lived in a cramped boarding house, down in the slums surrounding Argentina. At the age of eighteen, my grandmother had mio padre. She named him in honor of her brother first name and father's middle name—Sebastian. He, being their first child, saw how they struggled but didn't let that diminish his dreams of making it out. My grandparents lost their second child, a girl, to an illness that became the catalyst for my dad's decision to become a doctor.

"My parents met while they both were attending school. Their relationship unified the cultures and stories of the past, while still maintaining the unique integrity of each tale."

"So, your family was in the wine business—what are they doing now?" Alice asked.

"My grandfather merged the company with an equally successful company vineyard. The company's workers come out to collect the harvested berries for production. Tio Luis manages the land, supervising over my family's part of the deal. We still have the old vats, but they haven't been in operation for over thirty years," Marco answered. "My mother's parents retired from the business and decided to enjoy life, living closer to the city. My father's parents reside in the country in a little cottage they built from the ground up."

Tanya muttered lethargically. "You're family is so much more interesting than mine."

Everyone joined her in low rumble of agreement.

Marco chuckled, "I think we all have interesting families. We just have to find what makes them stand out."

Tanya snorted. "Marco, do you really think I'm interesting? I'm a white upper-class American with sisters and two parents who spoiled us rotten."

"There's more of you?" Jacob questioned, sounding on the verge of imprudence. "I mean, you have sisters?"

Tanya, remarkably, ignored his jab. "Yes, I have two. They live in California under the L.A. sun. Do you all have any siblings?"

"I have two sisters," said Jacob.

"I have a sister with a child," ebulliently, Alice cheered. "I'm an aunt—er, tia as you call it."

"Only child," Jasper mentioned with compunction.

I looked over to him and smiled, "Me too."

I observed the group when I caught Tanya yawn. I never saw Tanya ever tired except for when she was sick. These are what make her seem less like a vamp and more human-like. She yawned again. With Marco rubbing her outside arm, he smirked. "I think it's time that I get you to bed, _caramelita_."

"I don't want to go to bed," she argued wearily as she rose from his shoulder. "But I do love it when you call me caramelita."

He leaned into Tanya, whispering something into her ear, before kissing her.

I looked back at Bella to see her staring into my eyes. I smiled and mouthed, "I love you," while the newly-made couple continued to push the boundaries of PDA. "Get a room," I groaned.

Marco laughed and pulled them up. "Gladly," he declared as he escorted Tanya back to the main house. Over her shoulder, Tanya closed, "Hasta luego."

"That sounds like an excellent idea," Jasper chimed in, leading Alice inside. "Come on, Alice, I want to show you my favorite part of the day." Alice giggled in her high-pitched voice as they left.

Jacob jumped up and said, "Well…I guess it's time for me to part with you, guys. I'll see you in the morning. Don't stay up too late."

Once Jacob disappeared inside, Bella kissed my neck and explained, "In less than three days, I will be dancing. I can't believe it, Edward."

"I can," I murmured, touching her warm cheek. She gazed back at me, with her loving eyes wide and wise. She waited for me to support my statement, but I wasn't ready to expound just yet.

Not the right moment, I thought to myself.

"Just the other day, I worked in a bookstore, dreading the moment I'd have to step foot into my tango class," Bella confessed. "Then, I met you. You were so different from the other guys I knew and met. I never believed I would be…in love again." I lost her eyes when she looked down, deep in thought. She sighed. "My parents divorced when I was a baby. My dad Charlie was my protector; being a police officer did that. My mother Renée, though, she was more free-spirited when it came to discipline. Naturally, I lived with her until my father wanted me to stay with him. I stayed with Charlie all through high school, only visiting Renée during the holidays. She always made me feel guilty for spending more time with Charlie. Then, I would leave to visit my mom, with Charlie looking lost every time I packed. It was heartbreaking living the duel life between my parents.

"Everything changed when Kyle entered into my life. He seemed so surreal, and I was attracted to his 'bad boy' attitude. However, no one else saw what I saw in Kyle. Alice bit her tongue and didn't question my decision, but Renée, after she found out, absolutely put her foot down. I accused her of being like Charlie. Charlie tried to steer me away from Kyle, but he knew I was stubborn. Like a naïve teen, I argued that I knew what I was doing, and that I could make my own decisions, like sneaking out to meet him. Kyle led me to things I wouldn't normally do. He attempted to coax me to smoke with him, but I refused. Then, the last straw came when I refused to give myself to him. I mean, I thought I loved him, but I wasn't ready to let him have me. He argued that I didn't love him if I wouldn't give it up to him. I refused him adamantly, one thing mom did preach. Next thing I knew, he dumped me, spreading lies amongst his friends. I lost hope after that and just turned to making guys feel the same way I did—a dope in love.

"My parents never got over the Kyle thing. Charlie was uneasy about me going off to school with Alice. He and I patched up our problem, but I know Charlie still worries about me. Renée and I…" Bella sighed, "we haven't communicated in three years. She took it to heart and blames herself for the mistake I made. I know it's childish, but I want to call her and tell her 'I'm sorry,' letting Renée know it isn't her fault, but I'm afraid." Her voice yearned for reconciliation and peace. "Sometimes I wonder if it was a mistake to come here in the first place. I wonder if my mom thinks I'm running from her which isn't true. I just don't know how to come back to her…I don't know how to make it better, Edward."

"I avoided my parents after Cindy and I broke up," I uttered as I stared up in the night sky. "They thought she would be the perfect girl for me, but when we broke up, they had all these questions to ask. I couldn't let them know I had failed. I turned away from the thing that brought my family together—dancing—and turned to the only thing that could bring me to Cindy's level—the club. As a dj, I saw the very girl I despised replicated into the faces of every woman at the club. I tried to convince myself that I…well, I wanted to transfer my anger onto everything and anything. After awhile, I went back to the place that always welcomed me, the dance floor. The only thing I regret is not telling my mother about us sooner."

"Avoiding our parents—how messed up are we?" Bella laughed ruefully. I could feel the vibrations from her chest roll over me.

"Pretty messed up, I'll say."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We're caught. They're coming tomorrow to see what we've made of ourselves."

"Yeah," I smiled, looking at the night sky. The stars began to twinkle in a showcase of their celestial talent. Idly, I reflected, "Have you ever wondered if you could see the same star you wished on?"

"No…" Bella lifted from my body and found a spot next to me. She cuddled close and looked up as well. "…and wouldn't matter. My star is right next to me."


	40. La Familia, La Famiglia, The Family

**Chapter 38: La Familia, La Famiglia, The Family**

**A/N**: Special thanks to **Phantom-writer3739, Lyngan, Namilaa, PaCho de Nacho, Lunick, Nita-jua, Blueisha, LadyAliceCullen, TheNextCullenVampire, Edward's girl, Twilight-obsessed-dancer, maraudergirl02, ****Dreamer, ****SickOfSilence **for your suggestions. This is the first part of what is to be the family encounter, but it was really getting too long to all fit in one chapter. This is more of the "important" stuff, but trust me, it's not like the family history.

**BELLA**

Sitting on the veranda, I watched Sebastian and _Tio_ Luis hover over the outside grill, a parrilla Liz told me. It was the weirdest thing to witness. When I thought of Sebastian, the word urbanity popped into my head. However, watching him now, all I could see was caveman.

He and Luis scattered some charcoal, looking like wood chips, underneath the grilling rack. Then, the match went in, and an initial fire blazed. Tio Luis surrounded his right arm over his brother-in-law's shoulder. They grinned, still standing around the fire.

Their voices carried as I asked, "Do they do that all the time?"

"_Every time_,' Liz answered, sitting next to me.

"I mean, but how?" Still, I couldn't figure this out. Charlie didn't cook. Charlie couldn't cook. Renée…well, let's just say I would've had the fire department on standby for her. Edward didn't barbecue to my knowledge, so this was blowing my mind. "How can someone be that fascinated over _fire_?"

"Pyromaniacs are." We both laughed, turning away from the cavemen. "No, but seriously Bella, this is what mis papá y tios wait for. Asados. To them, this is like the best holiday. Don't tell me you haven't been to an asado…"

"I have…"

"Then, what's the big problem? This is bound to be better," Liz replied confidently, taking my hand into hers. "You're nervous about today, aren't you?"

I frowned. Was I that easy to read? "Not in the way that you think. I have a nervous excitement about today. You see, I don't have very much family myself, so this is very new to me. Let alone the fact that my family isn't as close or _loud_ as yours is. I'm just worried that this will be overwhelming for me."

Liz snorted. "Overwhelming! That sounds like something Marco would say."

My cheeks reddened because, in fact, Marco did say it.

"Today will be muy divertido," Liz continued, "if you avoid the right people."

"Now you're advocating for me to _rude_ to your family?!" My voice highlighted my shock and slight confusion.

She tried to calm me before her dad and uncle with noticed; Sebastian and Luis still ogled over the grill. I saw them lay down the first meat.

"I'm not saying to be _grosero_, I'm saying to politely speak and pass."

"Speak and pass?"

"Hablas y pasas. It's easy. Do you want me to clue in on the _evitable_, the avoidable?"

I nodded, thankful that Liz was sparing me.

"What are you, two laughing about?" probed Marco, coming back from the horses. Apparent sweat beaded on his brow, but that didn't diminish the irritating impact of his haughty smile.

Liz and I were still giggling over the gossip she had shared with me.

"Ew…_hueles mal_," Liz exclaimed plugging her nose dramatically.

"Are you sure it isn't you smelling like that, _Lizzie_?" Marco retorted to his sister as he took off his shirt and flung it at her. She screamed, as he knew she would. I was glad that I wasn't in this sibling battle. Suddenly, I felt so uncomfortable with Marco standing in front of me half-naked. "So, really what were you laughing about?"

"Nothing important to you," I spoke up, hoping to spare Liz from another attack. I saw her toss his shirt onto the ground after plucking it off her body like it was a soiled tissue. I smiled to Marco so he realized I was being genuine.

He softened the creepy act and asked me, "_Dónde es Edward_?"

I shrugged, expounding on the fact I haven't seen Edward since he stepped out this morning to "run an errand." Marco shrugged as well, slipping on his shirt just before Tanya came to the door.

Tanya faintly smiled at Liz and me, for formality's sake. However, when she turned to Marco, she beamed, taking in a silent breath. Marco, in turn, looked breathless as he stared at Tanya. Liz and I continued to watch, like nosy women waiting for the action.

Marco smiled, "I missed you, _carmelita_," moving close to her.

"I miss you, too," Tanya said, shifting as well.

His smile turned into a smirk as he opened his arms for a hug.

Because this was Marco, and not some sappy romantic, he did what he does best—be a jerk.

"Ugh…Marco!" cried Tanya. Perspiring like sweaty man—ladies, not the fictional sweaty man who, for some reason, always smells amazing—and nature (not pine fresh, more like post-rain run-off), he hugged his _carmelita_. He left her a big, wet kiss on her right cheek; then, he went inside. Tanya, after smacking him in the arm, followed him, still injured, back in the house.

Liz shuddered, "That was the weirdest thing ever."

"Nah, I think waking up after being sloshed to see Alice and Jasper—never mind."

Liz wasn't really listening to me, evident from the fact she lingered on her rant. "She took my nerdy _hermano_ and made him…_un novio_."

"Marco was never nerdy," I stated.

Now, Liz turned to me, her blue eyes staring pointedly.

"Okay, so maybe a little," I admitted.

She continued to stare.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "When does the party start, anyway?"

"There is no set time. People trickle in when they do. Sometimes, mi familia shows up unannounced." Liz stood up and stretched her limbs. "I'm going inside to see if mi mamá needs any help. _Luego_, Bella."

"Later, Liz."

I heard the French doors closed while I watched Sebastian and Luis, now drinking beers with Jacob and Jasper, still crowd around the parrilla. This still mystified me. I mean, really, was fire that interesting?

About to walk over to investigate, I stood up and straightened out the lace cover over my off-white tank.

"Man and fire, no relationship is more primitive," someone chuckled. I swirled around only to come face to face with a couple I can only describe in one word—striking. They had to be in their mid- to upper-forties and yet, they looked like they were barely ten years older than I was; and I was barely into my twenties.

The woman looked like a classic Hollywood movie star, with her chestnut curls sitting just right along her shoulders. Even though she had a sophisticated mien, her expression remained light and friendly, clear in her bright, red-lipped smile. She wore a nice simple dress and a lone string of pearls, looking like she came right out of the Ladies' Home Journal from the fifties.

However, the man was the most impressive of all. His fair hair wisped to the side, delicately lying on top of his head. His features were smooth but defined as my eyes traced out his jawbone. He wore a white polo with a pair of khaki pants and Loafers. He grinned astutely and said, in an urbane tone, "You must be Bella."

The woman next to him chuckled again as the man held out his hand announcing who they were. Esme and Carlisle Cullen—Edward's parents. I was still in such a shock I couldn't manipulate my body to do more than shake hands and hug.

Esme's laugh changed to a titter as she nudged Carlisle softly. "I think you've scared her, dear," she teased. She faced me. "I have heard so many things about you," she grinned, a little strained. I could tell she was attempting to hold back her obvious excitement to meet the love of her son's life for the first time.

"I hope they were all positive," I mused, smiling back. She must have not seen the photos online yet.

"Ana only tells me the best. We came over early so we could have our own time to meet the amazing person we've heard about," Esme commented.

"Thank you for coming, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen," I said.

Esme waved her manicured hand dismissively. "Please, call us Esme and Carlisle."

"Okay," I replied sheepishly.

So there I was. Alone with Edward's parents. I expected Edward to be my side when this went down. However, he disappeared on me, leaving me to fend for myself.

I was totally freaking out inside my head. _What was I to say? Should I initiate the conversation? Should I say anything? Maybe I should start by offering them a seat…_

And suddenly, I had that nervous itch in my throat. My mouth was parched, and my hands felt clammy. It was nerves. And when my nerves got the best of me, which happened quite frequently, I turned to drinking—water in most cases. But the last thing I wanted to do was divulge to Edward's parents that I had a "drinking problem."

A hearty laugh surrounded the grill, catching the eye of Carlisle and Esme, temporarily buying me time to get my game plan together.

_I have to do something…_

"Why won't you, two make yourself comfortable," I squeaked out, gesturing to the chairs on the veranda, "while I get us some drinks?"

"That sounds like a fine idea!" Esme cheered, clasping her hands together.

I caught a glimpse of Carlisle leading his wife to a chair as I stumbled inside the main house. Seriously, I felt the need to scream at the top of my lungs. The stress was getting to me. Hoping I wasn't drawing attention, I quickly walked towards the kitchen. Once there, I was startled to see Alice, stirring the vat of sauce Ana had made yesterday.

"Alice, you got to help me!" I wanted to scream, but I couldn't form the words, with my tongue feeling like it was cracking into crevices. Alice eyed me while I grabbed a cup from the cupboard and thrust it under the tap, turning it on full pressure. The cup was filled when Alice asked me, "What's wrong?"

I put up my index finger for her to give me a moment. I never thought I would do this again, but I chugged down the glass, not letting it separate as much as a millimeter from my lips. I wondered if the water if touched my tongue or did it just run straight to the back of my throat. Quenched, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, refusing Alice's offering of a napkin. Then I declared, "Edward's parents are here!"

Alice's eyes widened. "That movie star couple?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and they want to talk to me."

"Is that weird?" she asked skeptically.

"No," I confessed. "But what do I say? What do I do? Alice, you're experienced in this field"—she narrowed her eyes at me, looking a little offended—"tell me what to do!"

"I thought I wasn't your mother…"

I sighed, frustrated. "Really, are we _really_ starting this right now? Alice, I got a make-or-break situation on my hands: Edward's not here. My father should be. His parents are down-right intimidating. I'm freaking out. I'm supposed to be bringing drinks." I knew I was on the brink of hysteria when Alice caught my shoulders forcing me to look at her.

"Bella—breathe, honey. Seriously, I think you're turning violet. Now…you're going to get your drinks—non-alcoholic—" Her stare was stern even though her voice was soothing. "—you're just going to get to know them. Make small talk. You can do that."

I nodded.

"I promise you. Charlie is in good hands. Everything will be fine. You don't need to worry. You got this, remember? They already love you, just show them why."

"Okay," I breathed, trying to convince myself. "I can do this. I can do this." It wasn't even the competition, and I was already receiving my pep talk. _I can do this. _I was so wrapped up in building up my confidence to face the parents, that I didn't even notice Alice hand me a tray with five glasses and a pitcher of _limonada_.

I took my tray and went out of the kitchen, retracing my steps that led outside. I had made it outside when I noticed I was one guest short. Esme noticed my curious expression and smiled.

"My husband couldn't keep himself from the fire. He practically begged to go over to the _parrilla_." Her Spanish accent was so beautiful. I was pretty sure at times I still sounded like an American trying to speak Spanish, but with Esme, she flowed beautifully in and out of her native language without faltering.

"Your Spanish is very beautiful," I commented absentmindedly, laying down my tray on the table. I sat down adjacent to her.

Finally, my pickax was making some headway in my attempt to "break the ice."

"Do you speak Spanish?"

"Well…un poco, and not nearly as beautifully as you do."

"Just give it some time…"

That was when Esme shattered the ice with one statement.

"I have to be honest," she began, "you're not who I expected to be my son's girlfriend."

I just sank. My whole existence just fell apart. There was nothing for me to say in response.

When Esme caught my crestfallen look, she frowned, "Oh, dear. I meant to say that you have surpassed my expectations. I didn't mean for my words to be delivered so negatively. I hope I haven't upset you…"

"Actually, it's okay—now. I'm just glad that you have taken to me."

She turned to me, framing her words carefully. "No, I don't think you understand how much this means to me and Carlisle. Edward was in this 'funk' for a while. It was disturbing. No meetings. No calls. Not even a text." She chuckled a little and then continued. "It was just nice to know that my son was alive and well and happy. I just want to thank you for that."

I smiled, blushing at her appreciation. I wasn't used to this. Edward's mom was, basically, praising me. It was almost awkward.

"Do you like the amulet?" she finished.

I looked down to see the sapphire amulet resting against my chest. "No. I love it. I remember when Edward gave it to me. We were at his house"—_and had just rolled around on his bed_, I thought—"and I couldn't stop crying. I almost couldn't accept it. It's so beautiful."

She looked at it herself. "Yes, I remember when I wore that when I danced. Every single performance, that was around my neck as a lucky charm. Carlisle bought it for me as a gift for being his partner. I never took it off. When I retired from the dance world—I stopped competing about five years ago—I gave it to Edward to give to the love of his life. I knew I wasn't having anymore children, so it was okay to pass it down to my son. I thought for sure he was going to give it to Cindy. However, he went back on the original idea.…Good thing.…"

"Good thing…"

Esme reached across the table between us, taking my hands. "I don't want to scare you or anything, but I do plan on keeping you around for a long time." She gave me that motherly all-knowing eye; the same one Alice gave me sometimes.

"I'll be sure to stick around," I promised.

"Now," she adjusted herself in her chair, smoothing out her skirt. "Where's Edward, anyway?"

"Actually, I have no idea."

She scrunched up her face. "Hmm…the boy always had a way of disappearing. You know, Edward used to sneak out."

"Edward snuck out?!" I was intrigued. Somehow, Edward always struck me as the perfect child, not a recalcitrant.

Esme chuckled and smiled. "Not like normal teenage boys who snuck out to clubs to meet girls. He went out to listen to music. The boy's always had a passion for it, so I don't know why he studied medicine in school."

"He loves them both," I replied simply.

She looked at me earnestly. "Yeah, but he loves one more than the other. Music. You know what he said when he was four years old?" Rhetorical question. "He said to me, 'Mommy, I want to marry you, so you could be _my_ dance partner.'"

I laughed.

"I told him I was married to his father, but he would find his own lady to marry that would be his dance partner. Anyway, Bella, we will have plenty of time to talk about my son behind his back."

Edward's mother and I led a casual conversation when I heard someone clear their throat by the French doors. I looked up, feeling my breath leave me.

"Dad," I whispered, rising from my chair. In an instant, I was in his arms squeezing in my hug. I heard my dad grunt a little, probably from the sudden burden of my weight. I barely registered Edward was next to him. "Oh, Dad, you made it."

"Yep, I'm here," he laughed, not releasing me from his grip. "The flight took forever, though."

"I'm just so happy you made it to Argentina," I cried. I was actually tearing up, getting all emotional. I looked over my dad, seeing his nice shirt, not something flannel he would wear around the house. And his pants weren't jeans either. Then, I noticed his mustache was trimmed up. If I didn't know any better I would have thought my father had had a makeover. My dad—as much as it pains me to say this—looked like hot father material. Who was he trying to impress? Or the better question was who was he impressing back at home?

I didn't get a chance to comment before Esme stepped in, extending her hand. "Hello, I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

Charlie shook her hand, saying, "I'm Charlie Swan, Bella's father. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Cullen—"

"Please, call me Esme."

"_Esme_," he said, correcting himself. "I would like to say, from the past hour I spent with your son, you have raised a fine, young man."

"Thank you," Esme accepted, smiling to Edward. "Could I speak with you for a moment?"

Edward excused his mother and himself, walking down towards the pool, leaving me with my father.

I turned to Charlie and laughed, "Sorry about the ambush hug. I didn't mean to…uh…" At a lost for words, I stumbled to convey exactly what I was feeling with Charlie here.

"It's okay, Bells. You look…beautiful."

I followed his eyes to see what he was seeing—me semi-dolled up. "Oh yeah, you know, new country, new me," I chuckled anxiously. My dad wasn't used to seeing me all girly or extremely happy. Besides that fact that I hadn't seen him in months, I must have looked like a new person to him.

"That's a pretty necklace you got there…" he led on.

"Edward…got it…for me. It was his mom's. Do you want to go inside?" I led him into the living room, knowing this would give us some privacy.

Charlie paced the interior of the living room, looking around a little. Still, Charlie looked fidgeting. "So…how have you been?" he asked, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Good," I nodded, coming up alongside my dad. "Finishing up school here is pretty interesting. Improved on my Spanish. Did you get the copies of my article?"

He had taken to looking at a painting of a gaucho. "Yes, I have. You did a fine job, Bells…I'm proud of you." He exhaled audibly.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking at the same painting. "It means a lot to me."

"Just as you mean a lot to me," he said softly. "That _Edward_—"

"You remembered his name!" I interjected, twisting to face my dad, with a grin. Leave it to me to ruin a moving moment.

Charlie laughed this time. "I spent an hour with the boy. I'm obligated to get his name right now. But as I was saying, Edward gets my approval. Good thing, too—I wasn't able to get my shot gun through the metal detectors."

I, smiling at the same ol' Charlie, hugged his waist and rested my head on his right shoulder. Then, I got to thinking. Scrunching up my face, I asked my dad about what he said with Edward.

"Aww, Bells. As much as I would like to tell you, it's confidential."

"Dad," I drawled, whining like a young child. "Please?"

"Nope. Sorry, hon. He can tell you if he wants."

I released my hold on my father and crossed my arms. "Don't tell me you told him embarrassing stories or showed him"—I gulped—"_baby pictures_."

Charlie smiled innocently, suggesting that he did, but I called his bluff. My dad and I were never good at lying.

"I just want to know one thing, Bells?—are you really serious with him?"

"As serious as a heart attack," I joked, anticipating my tease took the edge of the gravity.

He frowned, not at all appreciating my humor. "I mean, dance classes, flying halfway across the world with a boy, competing, writing—it's all happening so fast. I just don't want you to rush into anything you're not ready for. I know you're an adult and all, but still…"

"Dad—"

He shook his head. "Bells, let me finish. I mean, I feel like I don't really know who you are anymore. For all I know, you might be some celebrity here."

I bit my lip. Maybe he should know the whole truth. I vacillated between my stories. I didn't want to give Charlie a heart attack if I decided to divulge to him everything (i.e. magazine covers).

"…Is there something I should know?" Charlie finally asked me.

So, I settled on the truth. "Nothing for you to worry about." For now.

Two short raps and an "I hope I'm not interrupting anything" later, Edward appeared at the doorway of the living room while Charlie and I were discussing back home.

"Not at all," Charlie grinned, moving closer to Edward. "I was just about to head out by the grill. I'll see you, two later." With a kiss on my forehead, Charlie was off.

Edward wasted no time in taking my head and leading me upstairs.

"We have guests coming soon," I hissed, struggling to slip my hand from his grasp.

"It'll only be a minute," he promised. Once he got me behind my room door, he exhaled, "I waited all morning to do this."

Do what? I didn't have time to ask him before his warm and forceful lips captured mine. Almost immediately, I surrendered to his delicious will, feeling his hands, resting on my waist, slowly travel upward.

He pecked my lips softly before mumbling, "What _are_ you wearing?" He grabbed another kiss rather than let me answer.

"Why—don't you like it?" I finally questioned as I pulled my face away, to the left side.

"It's on the edge of being risqué." He kissed me again, this time, seizing my face in his hands. Once he knew I wouldn't move away, he rested his hands at the nape of my neck, his fingers intertwining in my hair, his thumbs massaging my skin.

When I was able to breathe, I laughed weakly, "You can't be serious."

Without faltering as lips glided down my neck, Edward answered, "I am so serious. Showing your ankles, Bella, you're going to kill me."

"I'll make sure to cover my wrists and neck, too, so you're not tempted to bite me." As soon as I said that, he nipped the right side of my neck. I sighed involuntarily. "Edward." My voice was low with gratification. "Don't start this now; our parents are downstairs."

"They can wait ten minutes," he replied, still getting his taste of my skin.

As much I would love ten minutes—heck, I'd take one minute—I really couldn't see myself facing our family and friends after just…"We've been up here too long. You don't want your mom to come looking for us."

He sighed as I freed myself. Edward's green eyes bore into mine as he smirked, "I suppose you're right. I guess I'll just save it for the dance floor. Go downstairs, shall we?"

I kissed him once more before letting him take my hand. "I guess we're having a second chance on our dinner party."

"Except we have no control over who is invited, what's on the menu, and just about everything else"

I giggled, holding him closer. "I promise I will behave myself this time."

We were heading to the stairs. Edward chuckled, "I promise to behave as well." He kissed my interlocked fingers.

"Well…" I started coyly, "you can tell me what my father said."

He groaned.

I was trying to pry out what Edward and my father talked about when we heard the commotion course from the ground floor. We had only been in my room for seven minutes tops. Nevertheless, there had to be a circus downstairs creating the noise.

Slowly but surely, I came downstairs, watching out for expected strangers. It was Ana and Sebastian's family and close friends. I was so elated by this revelation I precariously monitored my own feet. Of course, I tripped on a step, causing a loud clatter to distract them from the private moments. I knew my face twisted with distress as I tried to hide my stumble.

Tripping as an entrance was a great way to make my presence known.

Edward held on to my waist, keeping me from entirely falling down. He chuckled in my ear while everyone looked on, probably analyzing me. I wondered what they were gathering.

Then, I felt that nervous itch again. This time it wasn't thirst; it was the instinct to hide.

Edward chuckled behind me, pulling me back to the feet vertically. But before we could even take the last step down to the landing, we were mobbed by an ambush of hands and lips, the crowd exclaiming "Edward!" "Bella!"

I could actually feel myself bounce around from one edge of the crowd to the other. It was as if they were playing Hot Potato, Bella edition. Names given I easily forgot.

Edward swore under his breath while attempting to direct me away from the family. I looked him wide-eyed and teased, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" He shot me a humorless glare. _What was his problem?_ Just then, a booming voice called out, "Edward!"

I scanned the crowd to see a corpulent man with a thick mustache advancing towards us. He opened his arms as if he wanted a hug. Instead, he roughly wrapped his broad arms around my small shoulders cutting off Edward. "Welcome to the family, Bella! I'm Tio Julian, _el tio favortio_." He laughed, his whole stomach bobbing as if he was St. Nick himself…except with a thick black mustache and accent. I tried to practice Liz's "_habla y pasa"_, but it's really difficult when that person held me captive. Then, he showed me his left hand, half of his middle finger missing.

I squeaked.

"You see this?"

I nodded, frightened and a little disturbed.

"I'll tell you the _historia_ about how I worked in a butcher shop and nearly chopped of my—"

I started to tune him out when Edward, chuckling warily, grabbed my hand and said, "I think that's enough, Tio Julian. Tia Natalia would be upset if Bella doesn't try any of the _torta de pan_ because you ruined Bella's appetite."

Tio Julian laughed loudly, holding his stomach. "She'll find out soon enough!"

Edward steered me from the macabre tale, leading me outside where the festivities took place. The older males assembled and started a fame of fútbol. A couple of girls played. The younger boys, playing off to the side, passed their own _pelota de fútbol_ around. Most of the females chose to stay on the makeshift sidelines, sitting around the pool. Sebastian's club grew in enrollment. Charlie even seemed to be enjoying himself.

I smiled, glad that everything was good so far. Edward looked down to see my glee, and he squeezed my hand. He lowered his head so he could whisper "I love you" in my ear, causing me to giggle like a little girl. I blushed from the fact that everyone was probably watching my every move.

I took a seat under the veranda, choosing to watch everyone instead of imposing my presence. Edward caught me and laughed, pulling me to my feet again. "Bella, you can't just sit here," he pointed out.

I scrunched my nose. "Actually, I think I want to chill right here." It was no use; Edward was already leading me towards the pool, towards the young women. It was a little intimidating for me to walk—excuse me, for Edward to drag me—over to the girls. They reminded me of the cliques in school, the ones where no one who wanted to survive walked up on. But it was too late. I was already in front of them, with my betrayer at flank.

"Hola primas," Edward addressed gaily.

"Hola Edward," they smiled, waving but keeping their eyes on me. One of them went so far to scan me up and down. I held my breath in fear.

"As you all know this is Bella, mi novia," he spoke, bringing me closer to his side. That left arm that encompassed my waist felt like it burned right through my thin tank, setting that small patch of skin ablaze. My resentment quickly disintegrated, replaced by another, more familiar itch.…

_Save it for the dance floor, _I told myself.

"…_Tierra a Bella_," someone chuckled.

"Huh? Oh." I turned back to the giggling group, blushing in the process. "Lo siento," I mumbled, feeling more self-conscious.

"It's okay. I'm Yesenia. Mi papí probably harassed you earlier."

"Tio Julian," I replied.

"Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "I was just going to apologize for mi _padre loco_. He likes to tell everyone he meets _la historia de el dedo_."

I trembled, although I wasn't sure if it was from my recollection of the half of finger or Edward still touching me. My quake was noticed by Edward, which only encouraged him to hold both sides of my waist, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Please take care of her," he pleaded with the group.

"We will," Yesenia smiled. The one who looked searched me out before just stared.

"¿Lo prometen?" He asked them.

"We promise. _Ahora_, shoo!"

Edward laughed then kissed my cheek before running off towards _el partido de fútbol._

I looked back at Yesenia and sighed, "Thank God."

Between the party, the family, and Edward, I didn't know who was going to be the death of me first. However, by the way my heart beat erratically, I had a pretty good idea who was in the lead.

**A/N: **I hope to do more with this _familia loca. _:)


	41. Happy, Contento, Felice

**A/N: **Happy Independence Day to everyone who lives in the U.S.!

**Chapter 39: Happy, Contento, Felice**

**BELLA**

Sighing, I watched Edward hurrying off to the vast field. I couldn't help but think he just abandoned me—again. Yesenia patted my shoulder. I tensed up automatically.

"Loosen up, Bella; we're not going to hurt you," one said, drawing me into the circle. "You're family now…if you have what it takes," she finished up, smiling. "I'm Viridiana—" My jaw slackened at her name, so she hastily added, "but everyone just calls me Vi…except mi madre." At look of disgust crept into her features.

"Ooo…I'm telling mamá on you," teased her sister, named Marisol. I remember meeting her earlier. She was married with two kids. Her baby, Danny, was inside with the older women.

"You mean, _Tia Duele_," another, named Jazlyne—the engaged one—whispered surreptitiously.

"Tia Duele?" I repeated, confused. I didn't remember Marco telling me about a Tia Duele.

Marisol turned to me, with a smirk. "Mi madre's real name is Dolores…you know like pain, but we gave her a nickname among us, 'jovenes.' We call her a pain because she is the strictest of all the parientes. Even mi abuela isn't as strict as mi madre. She is the meanest and most devout Catholic in all of Argentina. It was like having our own nun twenty-four hours."

"_Té poco cargado, hombre débil. __Té cargado, mujer fuerte_," imitated Vi with a throaty voice. "Weak tea, weak man. Strong tea, strong woman."

I couldn't help myself. I laughed along with this group. "Your mom can't be that bad."

Between bursts of laughter, Marisol managed to say, "You have no idea. Mi mamá still wonders why I jumped at the first sign Justin wanted to get married. I was waiting for him, so I could escape her clutch. It didn't take long for Daisy to appear nine months later—look, there's Daisy now, probably coming to find me."

A little girl, who couldn't be older than three, came strolling out of the main house, holding hands with an older girl in her teens. Once the toddler caught her mother's eyes, she ran as fast her little legs could take her. I admit, it was a cute sight to see Marisol scoop up her child. I couldn't help but notice the older girl still standing off to the side.

"Oh, my niñita," Marisol cooed, kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Mamá," the Daisy cried, squealing in glee.

I looked to the older girl. She was of small stature, with her rich golden hair encompassing most of her face. Out of irritation, she shoved a loose strand out her way, tucking it behind her ear. She had something in her other hand…a book, by its shape.

"Hi," I said to her. "I'm—"

"Bella," she completed, waving shyly. "I saw you downstairs…after you tripped."

"Right," I smiled awkwardly. This family was not going to let me live that down, were they? "You are…" I was horrible when it came to a hundred names in one area.

"Catalina. I'm Italiano."

"What are you reading?" I asked her, eying the book in her hand.

She looked at it blushingly and subtly slid it behind her leg.

"May I?" I requested, politely holding out my hand. With a reluctant gaze, she handed over her book, of which I read the title immediately. "_Luna Nueva_. Isn't that—"

"—the book after _Crepúsculo_," she finished for me again. "Yes."

"Do you like to read?"

"Yeah," she admitted sheepishly.

Someone snickered, causing Catalina to, instantly, retract the book from my hold. Another light blush colored her cheeks. She glowered at her family before mumbling she was going inside. My ability to identify with the young girl caused me to pity her. She was a loner, like me.

"If Edward comes looking for me, tell him I'm inside," I told Yesenia before I got up to follow Catalina.

I strolled casually, watching the rest of the family as I secretly tailed my mini-me. I scanned by the grill to see the guys had a table and were now playing dominoes. Even Charlie had taken a seat to play. I stopped in my tracks. I have never seen Charlie play anything but cards, and that was just the basic games. I don't even remember him ever expressing interest to me about playing any other types of games.

_As long as he is enjoying himself, _I thought to myself.

Going back to my original mission, I went to the back doors and asked one of the boys where Catalina went. He pointed me in the direction of the family office.

"Knock, knock," I whispered as I peeked in, sliding against the wall. The ruffled turn of a page and a soft sigh were the only sounds in the room. "Catalina, It's me, Bella." I came alongside her, looking over the arm of empire back office chair. "You know, I'm a bookworm, too. If you look at my collection at my dad's house, it's almost embarrassing how many books I have."

"Really?" Catalina asked softly.

"Yeah," I smiled. "It was my way of losing myself in another world. Edward and I read _Crepúsculo_ together."

Catalina looked up at me, grinning. "You know, he already told me that."

"He did?" I frowned, folding my arms. "What-what else did he tell you?"

She shrugged, still beaming. "Little stuff. Nothing to worry over."

"Hmph."

Catalina giggled.

"So, do you hide out in here all the time?"

"Sometimes…when I want to be alone, which can be hard considering I live in a family of seven. Everyone is in everyone else's space. It's gets hectic, you know? My dad is slightly annoying, but nothing like Julian, who is in a league of his own. My dad likes to be in the mix, you know, be 'cool'. My mother is a workaholic and a neat freak. Then, she is very temperamental, raising five kids, who are now all teens and preteens. I share a room with my sister who is only a year younger than me. She is into all that 'girly stuff'—boys, make-up, a gaggle of girlfriends. I, on the other hand, have no interest in that stuff yet. It's just the house is constantly loud and busy, so the only alone time I get is when I read." Then, Catalina ducked her head as if she was ashamed of her little attempt to be selfish.

"That's alright. It's okay to want to be alone sometimes. And soon, the boys will be fighting for your attention. We all have to have me-time. So, I'm going to leave you to your _Luna Nueva._"

She smiled, looking back at me. "Okay, I'll see you around."

When I closed the door to the office and turned to go back outside, aromas teased my nose, luring me to the kitchen.

I thought I was a fairly good cook, even Edward thought I should've gone into culinary (I think he was just flattering me). However, I knew, for certain, I couldn't compete with Ana, let alone the rest of her family.

Before I came to the kitchen, the clatter suggested that I was about to step into a war zone. Conversely, I have never seen some many people operate so smoothly. They seemed to dance around each other, holding aluminum pans or steaming pots, wrapping fresh vegetables and meat, and cleaning cookware. From the glimpse of the food I got, I felt my stomach give an anxious grumble.

Before I could step into what seemed like heaven, Zia Natalia (Sebastian's sister) came up to me, with a discerning look on her face. "Ana, have you been feeding this _ragazza_?"

"Of course, I have," Ana replied loudly while transferring something from pot to pan.

Zia Natalia pursed her lips. "She looks a little too skinny to have been fed. I could snap her like a twig." At that point, she grabbed my left cheek and tugged.

"Natalia," Ana chided, "Bella is just naturally fit."

"Fit is one thing, but thin is another."

Ana came over to investigate, slapping her sister-in-law's hand away from my face. Zia Natalia looked appalled. "Bella is fine, Natalia. Stop judging the girl."

Zia Natalia wasn't perturbed. "I would never judge. I merely report what I observe, and clearly everyone could see that you haven't been properly feeding this girl or…"

"Ya basta," demanded Ana as she stared down Zia Natalia.

Obviously on a mission, Zia Natalia stepped away from me for a moment and came back with a spoon filled with what looked like moist cake. "Eat this," she instructed.

"I—" In my attempt to protest, she shoved the spoon into my mouth, forcing me to taste its contents. It felt like I had just tasted Ambrosia and would never eat mediocre food again. I moaned; it was so delectable. "Disisdeliscis," it sounded like I said.

Zia Natalia nodded, as if she understood my gibber, and smiled at my approval. "That's my torta de pan."

"Edward talked about it," I finally spoke, my mouth clear, my mind still dwelling on what I have tasted. "Right after Tio Julian showed me his severed finger."

A pan clanged, interrupting the flow in the kitchen. One of the women froze, turning to me. "I'm Tia Leticia, Julian's wife. I'm so sorry he did that. He likes to scare people. That's how he got me to marry him." She chuckled nervously. "He didn't permanently scar you for life, did he?"

I shook my head. "It was pretty disturbing though."

"_A dios gracias_," she sighed, looking away once more.

"Enough chitchat," declared Zia Natalia. "Eat, child, eat." With that, she forced another spoon into my mouth.

When it actually came time to eat—my stomach was more than ready—I was first in line, after the children. I hope no one else saw my ravenous eyes as I gazed at the array of dishes. Most of the older women—the aunts—took charge in dealing out a dish or two.

For some reason, this reminded me of the lunch ladies back in elementary school, who always gave me an extra helping of whatever was being served.

Just like now, each aunt thought it was best for me to a little extra on my plate. "Un poco más" "A little more" "Un altro po'" the women encouraged, all of them expressing how much I would enjoy their food.

By the time I was able to leave the "buffet line," I had two full plates, Edward toting one. We made our way out by the pool, sitting with Jasper, Alice, and Jacob. Jacob's plate was packed as well.

Tanya chilled under the veranda, drinking when I looked. Some of the young boys had taken to ogling over her like annoying flies, but Marco was there to swat them away. I think Tanya enjoyed the attention. She was looked genuinely happy, like she has ever since she and Marco came out. I was just glad she wasn't taking her frustrations out on me anymore.

I was in more surprised to see Liz with P.J., joining Marco and Tanya (Seeing P.J. explains Liz's disappearance throughout the day). They all looked like they were having a good time.

As I ate, starting with a simple salad, I conversed with Alice and Jasper, who had taken to the children. I was surprised no one has mistaken Alice for being 'one of the kids.' "There are so precious, Bella. I wouldn't mind having one," Alice chatted, digging into the spinach salad, courtesy of Zia Kristel.

"I wouldn't mind one either, _if_ I could give it back."

Jacob laughed, eating more lasagna.

I took dabbled here and there just to sample everything when Sebastian came over with a tray of meat.

"I see you're lacking in protein," Sebastian once chuckled over my shoulder.

"No," I smiled to him. "I had my beans today." For effect, I even took in a mouthful, though I had more than enough of everything. But before I knew it, he slapped some _mollejas de ternera _onto my plate. I eyed it curiously while Edward smiled next to me. I already had _pollo a la parilla _on my plate.

"Eat up!" Tio Julian cheered, moving away with his beer.

A disgruntle moan escaped my lips. Edward kissed my forehead, trying to cheer me up.

"I'll take it," Jacob offered, scooping the sweetbreads from my plate.

Jacob discussed some of the cool friends he made (Carlos and Francisco), especially when they told him to try _criadillas_. Jacob went on about how delicious they were, as he started for his _bife de chorizo_ he already had. In his ear, I told him exactly what he had devoured. In the U.S., we call them Rocky Mountain oysters. Jacob froze in his chewing and then shrugged with a look that meant--_oh well. _

Finally I put my fork down and slouched a little in my chair. I knew I didn't look lady-like, but I didn't care.

"Are you full, love?" Edward chuckled, bringing me to his chest.

I nodded my head, holding my stomach "I can't eat another bite." This family was trying to stuff me like a turkey. I had fleeting feeling that I was Gretel. "Really, I don't think I can hold any more." My stomach felt so bloated that I felt as uncomfortable as Zia Teresa's, Marco's (someone said always) pregnant aunt.

"Bella," Edward said to me, taking my hands in his. "I have someone very special I want you to meet."

"I don't think I can walk."

"I'll carry you," he whispered.

"Do you really think that will fly with my dad?"

"Trust me, your dad and I are on very good terms."

A curious expression riddled my features as I looked at Edward. "What _did _you say to him?"

Edward smiled innocently, helping me up from the table. "Excuse us," he murmured. He escorted me from the table. I waved back to Alice before I disappeared inside. He led me into the living room where one elderly woman sat in the armchair, with a crocheted blanket spread over her lap. Nervous, I let a blush appear on my cheeks. Holding my hand, Edward stopped me right in front of her. He got down on his knees in front of her, so I copied. "Bella, this is Rosaura, Sebastian's mother. Ana Maria, Ana's mother will be here, later this evening."

"I-it's a pleasure to me-meet you," I whispered, bowing my head.

Edward chuckled, squeezing my hand. "We'll have to speak Italian." He spoke to her in Italian, flawlessly. I eyed him, wondering where these languages were coming from. As if he was reading my expression, he answered, "Marco taught me Italian too."

Nonna Rosaura, her hair as white as snow in a tight bun, her face set with wrinkles that told of experience and hard work, her skin soft with gentleness, lifted a long finger to me, but still looked to Edward for confirmation. He nodded. She turned back to me, reaching out for my hand. I bit my lip. Her voice was light and faint, almost as if she was just a gentle breeze in a language I couldn't understand.

"She says you have a beautiful soul," Edward said to me, with look I have seen before. Adornment. "In Spanish, I would say 'tienes una alma preciosa.'"

"Tell her I am thankful," I told Edward. He did.

She looked to Edward and asked him a question; I could tell by the inflection in her voice. He chuckled and answered her back in Italian. I looked back at him. "What did she say?" Nonna Rosaura just smiled at me, speaking to Edward again. I didn't like being out of the loop. I frowned, realizing that I was going to be out of this conversation.

Around this time, Nonna Rosaura touched the tops of Edward and my head, closing her eyes and bowing her head. Edward did the same; so once again, I mimicked him. It took me a while to realize that Nonna Rosaura was praying.

I, personally, have never tied myself to a religious affiliation. I was always a spiritual being, but never took the time to identify myself with one religion. On top of that, Charlie never forced me to go to church with him, and mom…well, went through phases.

However, I knew that Ana's family, whether Orthodox or not, was religious so I have taken to respecting their grace before eating, and prayers before bed and in the morning. So, hearing Nonna Rosaura pray I was deeply appreciative and elated to hear someone shed some of the love on someone as unworthy as I was.

As soon as she was done, she smiled. Edward kissed both her cheeks. Once again, I followed his lead. In my ear, she said something like "_Congratulazioni!_"

When I returned outside with Edward, Jasper and Alice, hand-in-hand, had just left from entertaining the group of toddlers; Marisol and some of other parent-cousins stayed behind. Really, the more I saw Jasper interact with Alice, the more I was waiting for their marriage proposal. He has proven himself over and over again. I'm surprised Alice hadn't asked him already. That thought made me laugh aloud.

"What are you so cheery about?" Edward asked.

"Nothing," I mumbled.

"Nothing? Come on, Bella, you can tell me."

"No, I don't think I can," I teased, grinning widely.

"You're not going to tell me until I tell you what I said to Charlie, are you?"

"Actually, I wasn't going to do that, but thanks for the suggestion."

"Liar," Edward called, chuckling. He looked out to the vast field to see the _jovenes_ assembling. "Look, it's starting."

"What's starting?"

"Freeze tag," he spoke casually as we made our way out towards the field. Charlie was still by the grill with the men. The grill had long cease operation, but the men were still keeping with their fraternity. I briefly saw Carlisle talking to my father. Edward didn't seem to notice any of them. Though it was past high noon, the sun still shined radiantly. "We always play when we get together, hiding out in _el viñedo_. In the vineyard, it's like a massive hide-and-seek, except for it the opposite team catches you, your frozen until one your teammates tag you. There is no base, so we just play until the sun sets. Someone usually blows a horn. After that, we dance and drink to our heart's content."

We had approached the circle, outlined by more than twenty-five bodies. I saw Jacob had associated himself with the freeze tag game. Liz and Marco made their guest appearances, though Marco looked a little rueful. I guess it was because Tanya had to stay behind. P.J. stood next to Liz, beaming. Jazylne had designated Edward and me as team captains, which was disappointing because I wanted to be on Edward's side. However, I thought this would be a good opportunity to prove myself. I was never an athletic one. I was the one picked last most times in gym. Now, I could choose who I wanted on my team.

"Jake," I said automatically.

"Alright," Edward breathed, "Angél." He looked like he could be Jacob's twin, size-wise.

"Um…Alice."

"Jasper."

I looked to Edward. "Liz." Crap. I should've picked—

"Marco," Edward smiled.

"P.J."

And the picking went on like this until the teams were fully formed. I got Catalina and Jazlyne, and many others, while Edward picked both Tony and Tori—fraternal twins—and Tito and Tita—also fraternal twins. The two sets just happened to be Zia Teresa's.

Edward's team counted, while my team went out into the field to hide.

"1…2…3…"

Knowing me, I freaked out a little, trying to find the perfect spot because I knew Edward was going to track me down. The vineyard, though vast, still had flaws. Anybody could see anyone else's feet on any of the adjacent rows, and anyone could see someone's head if they were too tall (sorry, Jake). The advantage was that the vines were mature, so they'd grown thick enough to shield one row from the next.

"4…5…6…7…"

I found a row, where Francisco and Carlos, my teammates, and waited for the signal.

"8…9…10."

I saw Francisco and Carlos back away from the edge so I knew to start running. I ran for what seemed like forever when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Freeze!" a little person giggled out behind me. It was Briana, Jazlyne's little sister, who had tagged me.

I rolled my eyes and froze in the back ends of the rows. Right behind me I felt another tap, and Jacob ran past me, laughing. "You'll have to do better than that!" he yelled, tagging a boy up the way, freezing him.

I followed Jacob's lead, freezing Edward's team left and right. I almost felt invincible, due mainly to the fact that I ran behind Jacob, which wasn't an easy feat. He was well over six feet; I, on the other hand, was barely into five feet. The difference in our leg height was significant, causing me to double strides to keep up.

Jacob and I had turned down a row where I saw Alice popped up from around a corner. She giggled just as a blond streak of hair flashed across. Alice jogged down the field, a prance in her steps, following the blond. Curious, I followed her, leaving Jacob alone.

I peeked out of my row and saw Alice leap onto Jasper's back, giggling, "Got cha!"

He laughed, "I'll get you back for this!"

She jumped down and ran ahead. I ran past Jasper, laughing as well. He was all hunched over as if he was still holding Alice on his back. I high-fived Alice and continued on my way, tagging Tito and Tita in one swoop.

I continued to run until I felt like my lungs were on fire. My stamina has increased substantially since 'Tango Boot Camp', but still I could pretend that I was ten again. With my energy waning, my run slowed to a jog, my jog an irregular power walk. I could hear the shrieks, squeals, and laughs of the others in rows afar. I picked at a grape and popped it into my mouth when fetters constrained my arms behind. My first thought was that Marco was being a jerk again.

"Okay, you caught me!" I laughed to him. But then, I felt lips touch the nape of my neck, and I knew this could only be one person. "Edward…" My voice was boisterous no more. It was as light as Nonna Rosaura.

"Freeze," he commanded in hushed tone. He circled around, staring me in the eye, amused. I rolled my eyes. "I said 'freeze,' Bella. That includes your lovely eyes, too." Softly, he caressed my right cheek until he kissed me. Normally, I would have responded from the physical touch; this time, however, I remained like a statue. My lips didn't budge. Edward growled, pulling away half an inch. I smirked, puckering my lips, and stole a kiss.

"That's cheating, Bella," Edward pointed out.

"No, this is." I seized the front of his shirt, forcefully bringing him on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of movement. Roughly, I kissed Edward, trying to distract away from what I was coming. Edward froze, causing me to smile.

"What the…?" Edward turned his head before Jacob laughed out, "Freeze, Edward."

Then, Jacob touched my arm as I backed away from Edward. "I love you, though," I giggled out. Gaining my energy back, I jogged to keep up with my savior. "Thanks so much, Jake."

"It's no biggie. It's not everyday that you catch your best friend smooching her boyfriend just to escape danger. Just like it's not everyday your dance teacher seduces an attractive student. Dang, that sounds like a HBO special."

My cheeks rouged.

Jacob looked down at me. "There's no need to be _embarazada_," he said encouragingly.

I laughed and said, "That would mean I'm pregnant. The word you're looking for is _avergonzado—_embarrassed or ashamed."

"Those gits!" Jacob smashed his right hand into his left. His expression was irate. "Carlos told me that word meant embarrassed. I was a little skeptical, so I asked Francisco. He told me that it meant the same thing. I'm gonna kill them!…" With that, Jacob flew from my side, moving monstrously as if he was the Juggernaut.

I sighed and giggled, watching my back for any wanderers. I looked back and frowned. Edward had disappeared without Jacob and me suspecting. Instead of freezing like a frightened deer, I booked it until I felt safe. Unfortunately, Marco discovered me.

"I heard that you and Jake pulled a fast one on my man, Edward," Marco smirked, circling me. I stuck my tongue out. "You keep that tongue in, missy. Here she is!" he yelled past me. I heard heavy feet come up alongside me. I figured this much.

Edward looked at me triumphantly. "I can take it from here." He threw me over his shoulder, and I groaned.

"Edward, this is cheating," I pointed out, trying to get the cover of my top out of my face.

"No, what you did was cheat. So now, I'm going to let you suffer."

Like a prisoner of war, I was carried away to the remote parts of the vineyard. Out of the blue, Catalina tapped Edward and me, trapping him and releasing me. As I ran away, I knew this game was going to last forever.

After numerous captures and a balanced number of imprisonments, I returned to the main house, going upstairs to freshen up. Moments later, I returned to a party in full swing.

Edward handed me a glass filled with, what appeared to be, wine. I saw Tio Julian get up and hold his glass towards the center, upwards. _Uh-oh_, I thought to myself.

"As we come to close on another _asado estupendo_, I would like to propose _un brindis_—a toast," Tio Julian began, "to Bella, for she was able to hang with the craziest family in Argentina!"

The crowd whooped, holding up their glasses, filled with wine, juice, or beer.

"She proved that she had a little of that Latino blood down in her soul."

"Amen!" someone interjected.

Carlisle spoke, "On behalf of my wife and me, we wish Bella and Edward, along with Elizabeth and Pedro Juan, the best of luck with the competition."

Zia Natalia argued, "They're from Sanchez-Vargas family; they don't need luck!"

Tia Dolores muttered under her breath, "Suerte es de el Diablo."

"To Bella," Sebastian smiled.

"To Bella," Tio Julian agreed.

"To Bella!" everyone exclaimed collectively. Glasses clinked together, the chime echoing all through the house. My cheeks were as red as Ana's tomato sauce.

Soon, someone cried, "Abuela! Abuelo!"

Daisy pulled on Viridiana's pant leg and whispered excitedly, "Ti Ti Vee, abuela here!"

I turned my head, catching a glimpse of an elderly couple entering in the door. Smiles and kisses were passed from family member to family member as everyone greeted Ana's parents.

Ana's mother Ana Maria laughed, her voice full of vigor. "Everyone in Argentina knew there was _una fiesta_ going on here. Now, where is this Isabella who is all the buzz down in downtown Buenos Aires?"

I moved forward through the throng of people, hoping Charlie wasn't paying any attention to what Abuela Ana Maria had said. "I'm right here."

"Oh, she is just so lovely! _Encantador_!" Ana's mother smiled, clasping her hands together. Then she stared at me for a moment and said, "Well, don't just stand there, _querida_; show me some _amor_." I gave her a hug as she kissed my cheeks. From what I remember, my own grandmother—R.I.P Grandma Marie—wasn't ever _this _ecstatic to see me.

"Fernando, mira!"

Abuelo Fernando also gave me a hug and kissed me, his gray mustaches tickling my cheeks. I wasn't used to anyone else's mustache except Charlie's. I giggled quietly to myself, concealing it with a broad grin.

"Ah, come on, mamá!" Tia Leticia laughed out, ushering me back to the group. "I want to see this niña dance!"

"Me too, mamá!" Jazlyne nodded, agreeing with her mother.

Charlie, sitting on the edge next to Carlisle, muttered words of consent, and I knew I was trapped. A soft groan passed my lips as Edward took my hands, but not holding me as if we were about to tango. A panic appeared in my eyes.

"Don't worry, love," Edward whispered, "I got you." He placed his right hand in my left. His left touched the small of my back, creating the same sensation I felt earlier. My face flushed, embarrassed from that I felt this way in front of family and friends.

The music cued, and I shut my eyes tightly as I felt myself being twirled around. The song was unfamiliar to me, but my feet seemed to have found the rhythm. The song was of moderate pace, easy to follow. Before I knew it, I was dancing around with Edward as if we were always like this.

People fox-whistled (most likely, it was Jacob with the boys) and sounded encouraging calls from the sidelines. Of course, I blushed and rolled my eyes, trying to shake off the applause. However, inside I felt that Ana and Sebastian's family accepting and loving me was the highest compliment that could be paid.

Suddenly, Carlisle took my hand, leading me in a dance. Edward continued to dance with his mother, making his transition much smoother than mine. I looked back at Carlisle, almost intimidated by his looks. Edward had good genes.

"You know my son loves you," Carlisle grinned, spinning me just as Edward had. "You should see the way he looks at you."

"Dad, I can hear you," Edward laughed, dancing right past us. By now, everyone had joined in the dance.

Carlisle let out one chuckle. "I know." He turned back to me. "I'm just glad that you kept Edward on his feet—literally."

I laughed this time, gaining a new partner, Jasper. I had never danced with Jasper before; it was just one of those things, but now here he was. He steered me away from Alice, who was currently partnered up with Jacob. Talk about height difference; it was almost comical.

So low, Jasper whispered to me, "I'm going to ask Alice to marry me."

My eyes grew and sparkled as if I had two suns in the sockets. "Really? I'm so happy for you, two."

"I just wanted to have—I know this is pretty cheesy, but you have to hear me out. You're her best friend, right?" I nodded. "I met her parents, who are great. She's flown to Texas to meet mine. She's the one, and I know. However, I just wanted to have your…blessing, you know, as her friend. You're the closest person to her."

"That is so…" Romantic? Sweet? Kind? "…_you_."

Jasper chuckled, ducking his head a little as if he was ashamed. I think I saw him blush. "I know it's—"

"No," I interrupted him. "That's the kind of thing Alice would love: asking her friend for a blessing. That's very thoughtful." I knew I had to be glowing now.

Wow…Alice and Jasper were going to be engaged soon.

"When?" I asked him.

Jasper shrugged, leading me back to where we started, next to Jacob and Alice.

"Well, you'll know the right time."

"Thanks, Bella," he said before we switched partners.

I found myself in Tio Julian's company. "So, how about that finger, eh?" Tio Julian laughed, catching the frightened expression on my face.

The music was still blasting when I escaped from Tio Julian's gruesome story. I found Charlie, who had snuck to the edge of the wall farthest away from the crowd, with another glass of beer. He always found comfort in beer, though it was not in the can or bottle he was used to. It was cheaper to by beer by the liter here.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" I asked him.

He sighed, "You know I don't like parties."

"I know."

"But I've enjoyed this one," he finished. He took another swig. As an afterthought, he added, "It could be the alcohol talking."

"I doubt it."

"Me too."

"Thank you again for coming."

"You're my little girl. I missed too much of your life before. I don't want to miss anything else that's important to you."

I wanted to talk about Renée, but something was telling me the setting wasn't right. Maybe it was because everyone, including Charlie, was enjoying the party. Jacob was pop-locking in the corner surrounded by his group of "gits." Edward was dancing with the other relatives, while his parents stayed with each other. Jasper and Alice were snuggled on the couch, watching on.

Yeah, there was no need to burst anyone's happy bubble tonight.

It was past one in the morning when the crowd started to thin out. People, most carrying aluminum-covered plates of food, mumbled as they left about church in the morning. The children, poor little ones, were being carried out by their parents. Even Daisy tried to stay up. She didn't make it past 10:30, ending up in her abuela's lap.

Once again, like a hostess, I hugged and kissed everyone goodbye. Zia Natalia gave me her "Torta de Pan" recipe. "But I can't give you my secret ingredient," she said.

Nonna Rosaura left with Zia Kristel, the youngest aunt. Abuela Ana Maria and Abuelo Fernando didn't stay very long. They made a guest appearance and took food home. "I can't keep partying like I'm in my twenties again," Ana's mother joked. "And I plan to see all of you tomorrow, in service," she spoke before she left.

Tio Julian winked at me as he left. Carlos gave me his number, saying "Call me when you stop seeing Edward and want to date a real man." His mother Tia Claudia overheard him and popped him upside his head. I held in my giggles, thinking that Carlos was barely thirteen. I guess he gave up on Tanya and tried his luck on me.

Soon, Edward and I walked our parents out to the car. Esme and Carlisle were driving Charlie back into town because they were all staying in the same hotel.

Esme embraced me, whispering "It was so nice to meet you, dear."

"Same to you."

We pulled away, and she said. "Oh, I can't wait to see what you guys do for the competition. A mother's is always proud to see her child's work."

"Oh, mom," Edward groaned, coming to get his hug.

Esme hit him in the arm jokingly, chiding, "Don't 'oh, mom' me."

Edward laughed in his mother's arm while I hugged Carlisle.

Charlie, a little more reluctant to leave, hung out by the car, carrying the take-home plate of food. Zia Kristel, who recently broke up with her boyfriend Josué, was more than happy to fix Charlie his plate when she learned his was single. I shuddered at the thought, even though they were less than ten years apart.

My eyes were riddled with tears as I hugged my father. I gripped him tightly, hoping that Renée would somehow feel this, too. "I love you, dad," I whispered.

"I love you too, Bells," he laughed, rubbing my back comfortably. "Don't disappear to China on me."

"I'll be here tomorrow," I promised.

"And the day after that?"

"And the day after that."

Charlie kissed my cheek and said, "Good. I'll see you later."

He climbed into the backseat and closed the door. Carlisle had already started the engine, and Esme waved her final goodbye.

And then, they drove away.

"I say that went very well," Edward said, wrapping his arm over my shoulders. He kissed the top of my head, as I began to think.

Even with the crazy instances that happened today, I couldn't have had a better day. Charlie likes Edward. Edward's parents love me. The Sanchez-Vargas family adores me. The food was delicious. I wasn't drunk. Everything just fit.

Still, there was a nagging voice in the back of my head that kept repeating the same name over and over and over again. I told myself that I would call Renée first thing in the morning.


	42. Cielo, Heaven

**A/N: Many of you have been waiting for the Competition. Trust me, I have, too. This chapter is not the competition. However, this chapter is super duper long. I couldn't shorten it without losing valuable information. I hope you enjoy it all, this nice fluffy piece. In Buenos Aires, many people greet 'buen dia,' not 'buenos dias' so it's not a typo. Next chapter, though, will begin competition dancing stuff…and drama. :) If you read CSLY, don't worry I'm working on the chapter. There's very little editing in this chapter, so forgive me. Um…I'm **_**extremely **_**busy, and I don't even have a paying job. Everything I do is volunteer, academic, or household. School is starting soon and my senior schedule looks ridiculous. I don't even know why I'm doing this to myself—oh wait, I want to not have to pay a dime for college. Oh, and _Two Can Tango_ won Best Original Story for the Twilight Corner's Fan Fiction Awards! Thanks for everyone who has supported me this long.**

**Chapter 40: Cielo (Heaven) **

**BELLA**

"_Argh, off the deck yer incubus goes," my mother announces on the ship deck to the rest of the crew. Edward, bounded and gagged, kneels in front of Renée, his neck stretching back as my mom fist his messy hair. _

"_No!" I shout, pushing my way out of the arms of my dad. His grasp is too strong for me, especially since I am wearing a bulky petticoat and many layers of a sixteenth century dress. _

_Forcibly, Renée yanks Edward up from the deck and hurries him over to the plank hanging over the side of the galleon. She pushes him a little, causing Edward to stumble onto the foot-wide board. _

"_Edward!" I scream out to him, still trying to reach him. _

"_Oh, stop yer blubbering," Renée shouts at me, forcing Edward further out. _

"_But I love him," I say to her._

"_Love ain't got nuttin' to do with it," she laughs before jiggling the plank, leaving Edward to fall in the murky, dark watery abyss. _

_I scream and elbow Charlie, throwing myself to the edge of the ship and reaching out, "Edward, I love you. I love you!" I try to climb over the sides, but Renée quickly comes up behind me before I could dive in after Edward. _

"Bella."

Something tried to restrain me, but I fought against it. "But I love him," I cried out.

"Bella," I heard murmured. "Calm down."

By that time, I opened my eyes to see Edward hovering over me. Concern framed his face in the muted light provided by the nightstand lamp. Instantly, my whole body relaxed, falling lax against the sheets. Edward manacled my hands in his, still holding me down. My breath was ragged as Edward's bare chest moved only inches away from mine.

"Edward," I whispered breathlessly.

"It was just a dream, love."

I shook my head, gazing off to the side. The time was five o'clock in the morning, and Peter had a worried expression on his stuffed face.

It wasn't a dream; it was a nightmare. It was pure hell, yet a truth I understood. I had been putting off calling _her_ for so long because I knew my judgment was coming.

Edward lifted me gently from the bed so I lied against his chest, sitting up. He smoothed back my disheveled hair, repeating soothingly, "It's okay, I'm here. It was just a dream."

Incoherently, I tried to make Edward understand my weird dream—my nightmare. "There was a giant finger and a huge butcher knife and it tried to chop me up and that was before I was stuffed like a turkey and then…" A blush crept up on my cheeks as I listened to how outrageous I sounded. I couldn't force myself to tell Edward how my dream finished—with him dying.

"Maybe that glass right before bed wasn't a good idea," Edward muttered.

"No, it wasn't that. It's…" I sighed, knowing that alcohol couldn't change the fact that once Renée knew how serious Edward and I were, she would shake her head in disappointment and wag her finger at me.

Edward kissed the top of my head softly. "It's okay, Bella. You're just frazzled right now. After a couple or more hours of sleep, you'll be good to go." He patted my right shoulder and lay me down again. With his left arm enveloped my waist as he snuggled up against me. It was dark again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we talk?" I asked him meekly.

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

"What do you think about…Alice and Jasper…getting married?"

Edward was quiet for a while, and I couldn't judge his reaction because he was behind me. Finally, he spoke. "I'm happy for them."

I smiled. "Will you be my date to their wedding, you know, when the time comes?"

He chuckled wearily. "Of course, _mio tesoro_."

"That sounds pretty," I yawned.

"Go to sleep; you're tired," Edward demanded half-heartedly. Exhaustion burdened his usually velvety voice. After a moment he asked, "What's going through your beautiful mind?"

I shrugged, leading with "You talked to Charlie, right?"

"How many times are we going to go over this," he sighed.

"Does he know you sleep with me?" I probed.

"We don't always sleep," he answered—his response would have been cheekier if he wasn't so drowsy—then added, "but I wish we could now."

"Okay, okay," I sighed, closing my eyes.

The next time I opened them, I knew it was late morning. Edward snored lightly next to me, his left arm still wrapped around my waist. I sighed and turned back to face him. I saw the elation that characterized the soft, seraphic expression on his face. His muscles were relaxed to show that he was in a peaceful dream. Maybe he was thinking about the competition soon to come.

Slowly, I peeled Edward's hand away from my abdomen and twisted closer to my end of the bed. I reached for my cell phone on my bedside and tiptoed to the bathroom, hoping not to disturb Edward in his sleep. I sat on the edge of the tub, holding the phone flipped open in my hand. I searched through my contacts until I found Renée. I rested on her name, not sure that I was ready to call her.

I just had to call my mother. I just had to make things right with her.

I took in a deep breath and pushed the call button on my phone. Slowly, I brought it to my left ear.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

Automatically, I hung up the phone, chickening out.

Defeated, I dropped my phone to the floor, and buried my head in my arms.

Seriously, something was wrong with me. I could jump off a cliff. I could take a Porsche out for a spin without the owner knowing. I could take tango lessons. I could ride motorcycles. I could even go to the next level with my boyfriend. But I couldn't call my mother and say "I'm sorry."

Too soon, I heard my phone ringing, "_He had it comin'. He had it comin'. He only had himself to blame.…_" It was extremely loud and disruptive as I fumbled to pick it up and silence it. I barely registered the caller id before I answered, "Hello?"

"Bella? Is that really you?" a soft voice gasped.

"Mom…"

"Phil told me that someone called and hung up, but I recognized your number and called back. I was so shocked that you—"

"Mom, I'm sorry," I suddenly interrupted, the words whoosing out like a tidal wave. "You were right, mom. You were right about Kyle, and I should've listened to you. I was just naïve and stubborn. I'm sorry for not calling you earlier."

"I'm sorry, too, hon," Renée started to cry. Tears were in my eyes, too. "Oh, dear, I miss you so much, Bella. It's been too long!"

"Much too long. I have so much to tell you."

"Me, too. I'm pregnant," she said, still crying. "Three months. Doctors said it's a boy, but they want me to take an amniocentesis test just to check the baby, to make sure there are no abnormalities. You know, with my age, anything can happen."

"Mom, you were always young for your age. I'm sure the baby will be fine. I'm so happy for you."

"Yes, you're going to be a big sister," she giggled. "More than twenty years is going to be between the two of you. Phil is just as ecstatic as I am. He was hoping for a boy, of course. He can't wait to throw around the ball with his son."

I looked down at my feet, pointing them inward, listening to my mother go on about how scared and excited she was to be having a baby. I smiled at her ramblings; she went on about indecision between Blue Jean Teddy and jungle themes. It was like we never separated. I replied at the appropriate places, but unexpectedly she broke my musing by saying, "So, how long is it going to be before you bring up your boyfriend?"

"What?"

"Charlie and I talked before he left."

"Snitch," I muttered.

"Give him some credit; he was a little reluctant to tell me anything. It was like trying to force a thumb out of a toddler's mouth. I was a little upset you didn't tell me yourself, Bella. We've always told each other everything. And then, I heard you were in Argentina and you were writing and you were—"

"Mom—breathe."

A deep breath came from her line. She spoke softly. "It hurts to hear these things coming from your father, and not you."

"I've been meaning to call you. I swear it was on my To-Do list."

"Now, I'm on a list?"

"Well…I'm a little busy."

"Charlie told me you were working hard. I'm so proud of you. Going to school, and doing things I could not have imagined. I always wanted to visit foreign places and see the world. But let's not stray away from the boyfriend. What's his name again?"

"It's Edward." I went on to give Renée the full run-down on Edward, including what his parents did for a living.

Soon, Renée asked me flatly, "Do you love him?"

Love…it was more than that. I would do anything for Edward—as noted from my dream—and that was the scary thing. But just for my mother's sake, I answered as simply as possible. "Yes."

She sighed and didn't speak for a while. I looked back to my feet as I scrunched up my toes. I breathed deeply, hoping to keep myself from going into hysterics because I knew my mother was judging me right now. I was just waiting for her to scold me about being so vulnerable. I was waiting for my plan to backfire, to blow up in my face like a malfunctioning sparkler. I was waiting to burn; but with Edward, I would risk it.

"Are you having sex?" she whispered over the line as if Phil was standing right next to her.

"Mom!" I hissed indignantly. "What kind of question is that?"

"A good question. I want to know!" defensively, she replied.

I bit my lip, peering down at one of Edward's T-shirts I was wearing. Should I lie to Renée? I mean, what mother would really ask her adult daughter if she was…well, you know. "Edward and I are…involved," I answered hesitantly.

"Are you still on the pill?—because that's only ninety-five percent effective."

"Mom!" I sighed. "Trust me, I'm being responsible with my body _and_ my future. Edward and I are serious. Even if I _did _get pregnant—which I am not—we would both be happy with it." _He wants kids anyway, _I thought.

"Humph. I don't know."

"Well, I do know," I said quietly.

For a brief moment, I had a vision of an older version of Edward and me, with two children running around. There was a white picket fence and a cute starter home. Everything looked like something out of _Leave It to Beaver_.

Then I, putting my right hand over my face, wiped away developing tears. "I…I just want to know that it's okay for Edward and I to be together. I want you to be happy for me. I've found someone to love me for me—all of me. Even my stubbornness and asininity. Edward really loves me, and Charlie knows it."

Renée was sobbing again. Those hormones.

"And the only reason Edward and I even met was because Alice talked me into taking stupid lessons," I broke out through laughter and tears.

"But you used to complain after every ballet lesson, telling me you sucked." She was laughing too, a cry still evident.

"I did, but with Edward, as he is my dance teacher, I realized my full potential. He believes so much in me, it's scary."

"You know, that sounds like something off of Lifetime Movie Network…or a romance novel."

"I know it sounds a little cheesy, mom!" My laugh was turning into hysterics. "God, I guess romance novels are better than those sci-fi and horror books that you used to give you nightmares."

"I still refuse to go on the ghost tours in St. Augustine. That city gives me the creeps at night. Phil likes that stuff. It's must be part of a male thing—liking to scare yourself silly."

_Or scare other people_, I thought to myself, thinking of Tio Julian.

"Oh, pooh, someone's at the door." She pulled away from the phone and yelled, "Phil, could you get that?" She returned to me. "Once you return to the States, I want to meet this Edward. You have to visit me so I could fully evaluate him. Shoot. Bella, I have to go. Next time, don't wait so long to call me, and we have to do this more often. I miss talking to you."

"I miss it, also. Okay, I'll talk to you later."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

As soon as we hung up, I stared at my tiny cell phone, recalling the conversation I just had with Renée, my pregnant mother. While brushing my teeth, I still replayed the conversation in my head when I hit a thought block. I froze in my brush strokes and looked intently my own stomach. I lifted up the shirt right under the curve of my bra and eyed my flat stomach. What if…? I turned to the side, and stuck out my stomach, trying to create a little bump. It was pathetic, really. I had my toothbrush dangling in my mouth, and here I was standing in the bathroom, exposing my cotton panties and stomach, trying to imagine myself pregnant.

Knowing that I was losing my mind, I quickly pushed down my shirt and turned on the faucet to rinse my mouth out.

Returning to my room, I saw Edward spread out on my bed, his hands tucked behind his unruly hair. I came to the bed and straddled his waist, smiling down to him. I bent down and seized his lips in a quick kiss. "Good morning," I whispered.

"Buen dia, mi amor." He lifted himself from the bed, sitting up to level with me. He captured my face in his soft hands, caressing my cheeks as he took my lips in his again. My arms instinctively wrapped around Edward's neck and I pushed myself closer to him.

I definitely loved the start to this morning. Before I could lose myself, Edward, so controlled, pulled away.

My mouth turned negatively, reflecting a pout. "I'm going to tell Esme you're a big tease."

He smiled. "Ah, but it is you who is the biggest tease."

"How so?"

"It's simple. I believe you enjoy torturing me," he queried, raising his right brow.

"I torture you?"

"Especially when you walk around in my T-shirt…" He whimpered, pushing out his lips.

I giggled inappropriately, when Edward frisked my hips, causing me to squirm.

"Do you think that's funny?" he asked, still teasing my sides. Before I realized it, his T-shirt I wore bunched up around my hips, exposing my panties to him. His lips brushed past mine, causing my breath to quicken. He proceeded down to my collarbone when he asked me, "Who were you talking to this morning?"

"Renée," I blurted. "She's pregnant—with a boy."

"Really, that must be…_exciting_," he blew right behind my ear, watching my body respond irrationally. I knew he liked watching me this way; he enjoyed being self-satisfied how my body behaved. And as I much as I wanted to stop myself, I couldn't get past Edward's magical hands. Goosebumps rose in the wake of his breath swirling over my sensitive skin.

"Edward," I breathed sporadically, tracing the soft curve under his left eye with my middle finger.

Edward's expression darkened significantly as he growled, "Bella." Before I realized it, Edward flipped me on my back so I was lying against the sheets again. I whispered his name while I lifted my hips to meet his.

He turned his head off to the side, my lips following his. "Bella," he gasped, suddenly pulling away all together.

I looked at him, stunned. "Ed—?"

He whispered, "Peter's watching to make sure we behave ourselves until the _competition_."

"Screw Peter," I interjected, trying to snatch another kiss, but he caught, with his right hand, my face on its ascent. His lips were less than an inch from mine.

Edward inhaled deeply, and closed his eyes for a moment. I stared to the side, catching the innocent stuff animal, and then back at Edward. The same thing must've crossed his mind as mine; _Save it for the dance floor_.

The expression in his eye was softer, gentler than before. Edward smiled and gave me a quick kiss and nodded. "I suppose we could wait…" His voice had doubt behind it, as if he questioning his own will.

I nodded with him while he still held my face with one hand. "We can't just stay in bed all day," I pointed out. I mean, we were already in such compromising conditions. At any moment, one of us could crack with too much pressure.

"You're right." He drew me into his arms as we sat up in bed, heartbeat against heartbeat; both were racing. "You are so right," he repeated, quieter than before. "Are you still tired from yesterday?" he questioned, nuzzling my hair.

"A little," I admitted, "but nothing I can't handle."

"Well, I'm staying in bed if you are."

"Then who's going to bring me breakfast?"

"I'm sure we can talk Alice into whipping something up. She's been inching to make something."

"She'll be making her wedding dress soon," I muttered under my breath.

Edward shrugged. "So, tell me more about your mom."

"There really isn't much to tell. I mean, she is emotional and all, but my mother has always been a little over the top when it came to babies and children. She loves them. That's why she's a kindergarten teacher. There are a _million_ tapes of me when I was little, at her house. Ew…she even has the dreaded ballet performances on there. There's one where I knocked over the class sugar plum fairy during a performance. It's captured all on film."

He chuckled. "When we visit her I want to see the performance."

"No, you don't," I laughed, shaking my head.

His green eyes sparkled genuinely.

"You can't be serious," I scoffed.

He blinked, smiling.

"Edward," I groaned, sliding my hands over my face. "Do you like to mortify me?"

"You're one of the clumsiest I've met; I think you can handle mortifying yourself. Do I need to remind you of yesterday's grand entrance?"

A little piqued and embarrassed, I hid my face by laying my head on his right shoulder. "Thanks, Edward. It's make a girl feel special to know that she's the clumsiest person in her man's life."

He laughed, rubbing my back soothingly. "I'm sorry, honey. At least you know I'll be there to catch you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"So, Bella, I've been thinking—"

"And all this time I thought you were just a pretty face with a hot bod," I teased, looking back at him.

He totally ignored my remark and continued, "—and you know, we don't really get out much."

"That's the way I like it."

"Don't you want to get out and explore Argentina?"

"I already did, Edward. Too bad you weren't my tour guide; I would've tipped better."

"Bella, I'm serious," he replied, catching my eye. "I want to take you out, and treat you to something nice. I just want it to be you and me. On a date."

"A date?" I repeated, observing Edward's expression. "I mean, we never really…"

"That's what I'm saying. Before I indulge in the competition, I want to spend some time with my favorite, favorite girl. Let me treat you today."

I bit my lip, wavering.

"We don't have to do anything extravagant—" Edward quickly pointed out.

"—How I'd love to be showered in diamonds—"

"—and it's a little late to do any nature tours."

"Aw, and I really wanted to see elephant seals battle it out…"

"We could just hang out with Charlie all day," Edward brought up, shrugging.

I rolled my eyes. "Because there is nothing better than having my father and my boyfriend in the same room, let alone an extended car ride. Maybe your mom and I should hang out."

"She would love that, but I'm sure she would not have much tolerance for your uncooperativeness." Edward frowned at me, casting his chagrin.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, gazing down at his bare stomach. "If this helps, I have a taste for eggs this morning."

Edward, pulling my chin up until I meet his eyes, smiled. "I know the perfect thing…" He released me after snatching one last kiss.

Once Edward was gone, I picked out a matching underwear set, followed by a pair of Khaki shorts and V-neck, modestly cut, rose pink top. I locked my bedroom door but didn't bother to lock the bathroom. I started my shower water, setting it on hot, but not stepping in right away.

Again, I eyed myself in the mirror, seeing that my hair was in dire need of a wash. My eyes looked tired, partly to the partying and my earlier anxiety. My skin, as if I was noticing for the first time, had a sun-kissed tan; it wasn't dark enough to be significant, but my skin had enough bronze in it to glow. I took off the shirt I wore and observed my half-naked body. It was strange to see a thin woman like me suddenly have…_curves_. I've always had them, but still… If Ana kept feeding me the way she did, I would have to start seriously working out. Good thing I danced with Edward or my body would have looked much differently.

After checking myself long enough, I got into the shower. The water was comforting to my sluggish body. I could feel the aftermath of the party creeping up on my limbs, making me feel heavy. Still, I enjoyed being under the steaming water. Knowing it was a necessity, I washed my hair, using strawberry shampoo instead of the nice expensive freesia set.

Dressed, I was in the middle of trying to style my hair when I decided to leave it free to dry naturally.

My stomach grumbled in protest of no nourishment. I guess it was time to go downstairs and eat. When I opened my door, there was a note on it:

_Bella—_

_Jasper and I went into town today. We should be back around one or two in the afternoon. Don't wait up. _

_Your loving and bestest friend ever,_

_Alice :) _

I crumpled the note in my hand, feeling a little disappointed that Jasper didn't warn me about Alice and his morning excursion. I was hoping he was going to propose to her today, but I wanted a heads up. Maybe they thought I wouldn't have a speedy recovery after all the heavy partying that went on yesterday. True, I was like my father, and partying wasn't my style. However, being in Argentina, my body has gained resilience, and hanging out yesterday was nothing…yet.

Sighing, I continued downstairs, my stomach being the only thing on my mind. I wonder if Zia Natalia left some of the torta de pan yesterday.…

"I thought you said our date wasn't going to be extravagant," I accused as Edward led me to the end of a marina. I studied my surroundings, observing boats that had to be worth more than Charlie's house. Self-consciously, I slipped the brown picnic basket further behind me. Edward packed it, but I assumed it was for a cute picnic at the park. He stopped in front of a large white vessel bearing the name _Mammoni_.

Because he knew I couldn't read Italian, Edward translated, "It means _Mama's boy._"

I let out a quick laugh as Edward led me onto the deck, which was just as impressive as the glossy white paint.

He smiled, "In Italy, every guy claims to be a mama's boy. It's perfectly normal, so Sebastian thought it was fitting."

"Oh…"

Edward took me on a quick tour of the boat—excuse, the small luxury yacht—pointing out the galley, which was the same size as my kitchen. He breezed over through the cabin, highlighting a bathroom. Made for leisure, Edward said the craft was like the Rolls-Royce of the rolling waters.

Soon, he led me back to the deck when he left my side, heading towards the stern.

"Edward, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked, peering warily over the side of the boat. We were still at the dock, amongst security and civilization.

"Oh, sure," he said over his shoulder as he loosened a thick rope that kept us anchored. "Carlisle and Sebastian used to take Marco and me boating when we were younger. I mean, it shouldn't be too hard to figure out which knobs to press, which buttons to push."

"Um…you know what, Edward? Maybe I would enjoy a shopping trip instead," I mentioned as he started the engine. He chuckled as he started to steer us out to sea. "Yeah, I wouldn't mind being draped around in expensive garments with French tags that cost more than my truck."

"You're not afraid of water, are you?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "As much as we're battered with showers in Seattle…"

"No," I quickly said. "It's not that. It's just—nevermind." How could I tell him that I dreamed my mother made him walk the plank? Or that I was afraid of becoming part of cast on _Giligan's Island_.

Trying to relax, I turned my back towards the end of the hull and watched the fading city. Buenos Aires was so beautiful from a distance. The tall edifices shot out over the cityscape but still weren't eye sores.

"Oh, Bella, come see this!" Edward called to me. I looked back over my shoulder and came to his side to catch a glimpse of something moving in the water. "I know they're aren't your hostile elephant seals—"

"Dolphins," I whispered in awe, watching the magnificent creatures jumping aside our boat. Gracefully, they flipped and leaped, playing and splashing about. I clapped with glee, hearing Edward chuckle beside me.

"Lots of people believe dolphins are a good luck omen. If we get lucky, we might catch sight of some whales." Edward seemed to be glowing just from my joy.

We journeyed out further and further into the ocean, away from land, away from civilization when Edward just stopped the boat in the middle of sea. We assembled our picnic blanket at the bow of the ship and lied down just enjoying the soft sun, the light balmy breeze, and our lunch.

"Man, I thought nothing could get better than that frittata you fixed me this morning. Obviously, that prosciutto, mozzarella, and roasted peppers on ciabatta has to be the best sandwich I've ever tasted." On bent elbows, I held my head up towards the sun welcoming its rays, though there wasn't much it was giving out.

I laughed unexpectedly. "You didn't bring the Bel—the emergency kit." I caught myself before I let slip the infamous nickname.

"Don't worry. Ana has a miniature pharmacy in the medicine cabinet."

I frowned and peered at him. An amused smiled framed his usually serious face. Edward turned back to face the water. We both sat in silence until Edward led with "It's competition time…"

"Yep," I replied.

"Are you afraid?" I could hear the teasing smile in his voice.

"Shivering-in-my-heels afraid," I confessed, still staring out at the endless blue.

"Everyone's nervous their first time," he replied.

"Were you nervous your first time?"

"Well…sure. I mean, I had never done it before. I remember when I first competed. I was…around ten. My partner was twelve and quite tall. We were dancing in a strictly Latin Ballroom competition—Rumba, Samba, Jive, Paso Doble, Cha-Cha—and I was trembling. Esme was snapping photos left and right, and Carlisle was kept giving me a thumbs-up, trying to calm me. I couldn't stop. I looked around at all my competitors, picking out everything they could do better than me. And do you know what my partner said to me? She whispered, 'I know you're nervous; so am I, but are we going to let it make us lose or make us win?' In translation: Don't let your fear hold you back; use it to your advantage."

"What place did you finish in that competition?" I inquired.

"Second to last," he laughed out. "But we gave it our all, and that's all that mattered."

I shrugged. "Well, we'll probably be eliminated in the heats. With all those professionals, they're bound to spot me, an amateur, a mile away."

"Um…we won't be competing in a pro division."

"We won't?"

"No," he smiled. "We're going to be in the Pro-Am division—where it's usually a teacher-student couple. We're going to go all the way. Good thing we have all those numbers prepared."

"Yeah, good thing," I muttered, rolling my eyes. Between a show number, a short program, and a long program, I hoped I could keep all of the moves straight. I got up started walking towards the very front of the boat. Edward came up right behind me and held my waist. "I know the boat isn't moving, but how very Titanic of us." I spread of my arms out when a light breeze wisped pass. "Rose must have felt like this when she was here on the edge." She must have felt she was suspended between two dimensions—soaring towards the sky yet grounded by her lover.

Edward kissed my almost bare shoulder and whispered. "I'm glad you're enjoying our date."

"Very much," I grinned, looking back at him. We connected for a split second when something happened. Much occurred in a short period. Edward's shirt hit the deck. Mine followed. His Khakis fell. So did mine. I jumped into the ocean; so did he.

This time there was no border keeping Edward and me, from each other. We were a team, one entity.

I smiled as I swam back to surface, taking a deep breath of the fresh salty air. Edward broke the surface next to smile. I smoothed my, now wet, hair from my face and laughed. "That was…"

"Amazing?" Edward chimed in.

"Spontaneous," I answered, still laughing. Keeping my body afloat, I turned to face Edward on directly. "I wish I would have thought about bringing a swim suit." Mentally, I pictured the lone suit I had. Then again, I think my underwear was covering more than my suit ever could. "I didn't think you would jump," I smirked.

"I thought the same about you," Edward retorted. I scoffed and splashed a little water in his face before I headed back to the yacht.

Coming onboard, I wrung out my hair and peered down at my wet figure. My violet red lacey underwear looked very provocative when wet which caused me to feel a little self-conscious. Edward, in boxers, didn't even stop to give me a second glance. He went straight into the cabin and came back with plush white towels. Gingerly, I accepted the offering but watched Edward wrap his body first.

"I'll be right back," Edward mumbled before heading into the cabin again.

While he was gone, I enfolded my body in the white comfortable towel and went back to the bow, scrambling to sit down.

After about three minutes, Edward returned with a fruit platter and a bottle of sparkling juice. I laughed as he sat next to me. Though his towel only covered his lower half, I still had the chance to ogle over his muscled chest.

"Grape?" Edward offered, holding up a white one.

"Thanks," I smiled as I accepted his gift.

Subconsciously, Edward reached out and tucked a stray hair behind my right ear. Why I blushed, I didn't know.

"Thank you, Edward, for not taking advantage of me. You had many opportunities, starting when I came out of shower half-naked." Visibly, Edward shifted. "I'm just glad you're a perfect gentleman."

"Perfect, I am not," he chuckled. "But…you are most welcome."

Laughing and munching, I continued, "Well, Mr. _Almost_ Perfect, what is the worst thing you've ever done in your whole entire life?"

Edward's brow creased as he thought. "Hmm…that's a toughie. If I tell you mine, will you tell me yours?"

"I can think of a couple…"

"Like the Porsche," he grinned.

My mouth gaped. "That…it…it's not as bad as it seems. You see, Alice and I were at one of these huge galas her parents throw all the time. For fun, Alice and I decided to be valets and helped park the cars. One of the guests had a yellow Porsche that Alice just immediately fell in love with. She convinced me to take a ride with her in the car. See? That wasn't that bad."

"What about the cliff diving?"

I sighed. "In high school Alice talked me into jumping with her. She said it would be fun and safe—hey! You're digressing, let's get back to you."

Edward chuckled. "The worst thing I've ever done was…attempt to seduce this beautiful brunette. I thought she was meek, but she quickly proved me wrong. She has eyes that capture your soul, making you sink deeper and deeper in her clutch as if she was spinning a web. Before I could even consider getting out, she had a hold on me. I was smitten, forever hers."

I brought my left leg over Edward's and just stared into his eyes. "You tried to seduce me?"

"Futile, I know. It's like trying to seduce a vampire," he replied, lightly patting my exposed thigh.

"Vampire…I don't know about that," I muttered, looking down at my knees. "Anything else you've done to defame your character—you know, like…sneaking out as a teen?"

Edward opened his mouth to say something but decided not to. He just drew lazy circles on my skin while eating another grape.

"Edward, please tell me," I quietly begged. "I want to know."

He blew out a light breath and began, "It all started when I entered high school, when dancing professionally wasn't really considered _cool_. The jocks used to harass me over it, and girls didn't really find it all that appealing. So, in my efforts to become cool, I turned to deejaying. Of course, I had no real idea of how to DJ. I loved music, but not necessarily the pop charts hits that my peers liked. So, I snuck out the house to check out the scene. In the end, I started sneaking out to listen to other music—the underground bands, jazz musicians, small town artists. All of it was, like, a new experience, like having an exotic flavor I've never tasted before. After having tasted the many flavors of music, I couldn't stop."

"I hate how you could make the worst things you could ever do sound so beautiful. So, how did you get caught?"

He shrugged. "One night was returning home—I must have stayed out too late at the jazz club where one band was wrapping up a Miles Davis session—such a invigorating night—my parents were sitting on the couch, in their robes. 'Just tell me her name,' Esme asked me, her voice upset. I said her name was Nina Simone—the singer. Then, I opened up to my parents about my late-night activities, and they were _somewhat_ understanding. I guess they thought I was dipping into dangerous things like drugs."

"So, that's the whole story, huh?"

"Yep."

"You've always been in the music," I summed up. "You play, you DJ, you dance—music is your life. So, why medicine?"

He sighed. "Some part of me—I don't know how much—just wants to help others. I've always been that way. Then, seeing Carlisle being looked upon as sort of a hero, I wanted to be a part of that legacy, too. I don't know, it's a hard feeling to describe."

"Why kind of doctor do you want to become?"

"I was thinking pediatrician. Children are so vulnerable; they need the extra TLC."

"You do have a way with kids. You have a way with people, period."

"I know," he smiled. "So, are you ready for the rest of your date?"

"There's more?"

Edward laughed at my surprised expression as he lifted me up. "Of course there's more."

The sun was setting when we pulled back into the dock. Taking the car, Edward drove us through to town. I recognized where we were going.

"We're just going to the apartment change quickly," he said, answering my thoughts. "You don't have to put on anything elaborate, but I figure you won't want to be in that all day." He gave me a once over.

Yeah, I did feel a little icky. "Would you mind if I shower?"

"As long as you make it quick," he said.

"You make it sound like we have a reservation or something…" I joked. Edward didn't say anything. "Oh, Edward, don't tell me you made a reservation at some…pricey restaurant."

"Then, I won't."

"You know I don't like being fussed over. We could just grab a sandwich somewhere or if you want to be a big shot, we could McDonald's."

"McDonald's," Edward grunted under his breath as he accelerated. His eyes were steady on the road, but I could tell I had offended him a little. "You will have a proper last supper. Trust me, love, you'll enjoy it."

Hadn't I heard those words earlier? I huffed and gazed out of my window at the passing city until he we came in front of the apartment building.

There was a red and black motorcycle parked in front, with two helmets. "Nice bike," I commented, mostly to myself, as Edward and I headed up to the apartment. Once through the front door, I headed straight to my bedroom, the blue room.

Surprisingly, there was a garment bag lying on my bed with a note. I identified the handwriting as Alice's.

_Bella—_

_Remember this. Blame Edward. _

_Your loving and bestest friend in the world,_

_Alice_

_Blame Edward for what?_ I thought. I pulled out the dress inside and gulped. What was this notorious champagne gold dress doing here in Argentina?

Oh, somebody was going to die over this.

In less than thirty minutes, I was fresh and dressed for this mysterious evening Edward planned. Was what going on?

Edward was pacing the living room wearing a white dress shirt and black tie to match his dark pants. I just sat there watching him in amusement. He seemed to be fretting over something. On a couple of occasions, he ran his fingers through his tousled hair. Oh, that was definitely going to be gelled down tomorrow. I cleared my throat so he knew I was there. "I'm ready."

He gave me a gentle smile. "You look beautiful, though you always do."

"Thanks," I blushed as he held out his hand, taking mine. We headed out once again and found ourselves on the street. I walked towards the car when Edward laughed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I pointed to the car, but Edward beckoned me toward the bike. "Oh," I gasped, covering my mouth. I looked back down at the bike, seeing just how beautiful it was. Then, I asked thoughtlessly, "Could I pilot?"

Chuckling, Edward led me to the seat. "Pilot gets what pilot wants." I swung my leg over, already grabbing the handlebars.

I smiled blissfully. "This is so cool." Edward handed me a helmet as he put on his and sat behind, holding on to my waist. I wore a smug grin, thinking Edward just wanted to touch me. He squeezed me lightly to let me know he was ready to roll. And just like that I took off, down the streets of my second home—when I realized I had no clue where to go. Feeling the breeze whipping at my exposed thigh was a new experience for me. Then again, riding downtown Buenos Aires on the most beautiful bike was new, too. The city all lit up was gorgeous, as it always was. As soon as we got to the next light, I pulled up my visor and asked Edward, "where to?"

"Straight ahead until I tell you otherwise."

I pulled down my visor and followed Edward's simple instructions. I kept riding straight until Edward alerted to stop at the street up ahead. We pulled up right in front of the club Alice begged we had to go to—the club where I saw Cindy. I was confused. I thought Edward made reservations at a restaurant.

Edward assisted me off the bike and guided me through the entrance. "I had to pull a couple of strings to get this place closed down for the evening."

"Edward—you closed a whole club down?!" I hissed, gripping his arm tighter. He just kissed my forehead, ignoring me. He led me to the middle of what used to be the dance floor; however, now a round table sat with candles flickering in the center. "Edward," I whispered, leaning into him. "What is all this?"

"This is for you." He continued to escort me to the middle of the room. He twirled me around once, placing me back into his arms. "I hope this isn't too extravagant for your taste."

"No, it's…mind-blowing. How did you…?"

He didn't respond with words. He just smiled and pulled out something from his pocket—a remote. Frank Sinatra played through the speakers that infiltrated every inch of the club.

"I wanted to create a happier memory for that dress of yours. If I had asked you out, like I wanted to, this is how I imagined it would be. Now, let's eat."

We sat down at the table, when a man came out with a two metal-covered trays. When the cover was removed, I had to suppress a snort. "Macaroni and cheese!"

Edward laughed, eyeing the tray. "Your dad said it was your favorite growing up. Except this is not your average Kraft out-of-the-box macaroni and cheese. This has fontina, mozzarella, parmesan**. **It's—"

"Delicious," I completed, already digging in. There was marinated chicken and broccoli on my plate, but I went straight for the comfort food. "I don't think my young taste could have handled this macaroni and cheese. My…dad…told you all this? What else did he tell you?"

Edward shrugged, eating as well. "You know, just little stuff. How you have this thing for Pop-Tarts—strawberry, I believe."

I laughed. "I can't believe he told you that. I only eat Pop-Tarts like that because Charlie can't cook, and Pop-Tarts are quick."

I finished up, patting the corners of my mouth, when I said, "Thank you, Edward, for another great date."

He summoned me to his lap, which I slinked into happily. "I have a surprise for you, but you can't freak out, okay? Promise me."

"I promise," I vowed as I held up my right hand. "Girl Scout honor."

He drummed on my arm uneasily. "I know this is your first competition, and you're going to be in unfamiliar territory. I wanted to take this time for to give you some words of encouragement." Again he pulled out that remote and pushed a button. Right before our eyes and screen came down at the same time a projector turned on. He pushed another button and the play symbol appeared on the screen.

Soon, Liz popped up on it. "Hola, is this thing on?" She tapped the camera lens rapidly three times. Someone must have made a gesture because Liz stuck out her tongue before smiling. I giggled.

"Bella, you have been the best _hermana Americana_—_o gringa_, since that has become popular with you—that any chica could have. Um, I just want to say good luck though I know you won't need it. Mañana, it will be a special day for us, especially for you. I can't wait to see you and Edward dance all over that floor. Okay, okay, I'm done," she huffed, crossing her arms childishly.s

The video cut to black and went to Liz and PJ both chiming, "¡Buena suerte!"

The next person up was Jake. I awed and clasped my hands together. "Man, I'm not a man of words, but I''ll do the best I can. I remember when we met in class. You were kinda disposed on me, but I didn't mind. I remember the Starbuck's—danish and hot chocolate," he laughed and I joined in. "Ah, Bella, the club was amazing. Maybe someday I'll compete in Latin Ballroom—I can cha-cha." He laughed again. "Uh…anyway, I know you'll do well. We can celebrate later. See ya."

I covered my mouth to keep the giggles in when Alice came up. "Jasper, is it on?"

"Yeah," he said, "go 'head."

Alice clapped her hands excitedly. "Oh my god, Bella, the moment has finally come! You're going to be wearing my creations, and you're going to look fabulous doing it! Need I say more? You already know, Bella. You're never fully dress without me!"

"I thought it was a Manolo?" I spoke aloud.

Edward whispered, "I thought it was a smile?"

"Long story," I retorted, grinning.

Then, Alice took the camera from Jasper and held it up in his face. "Okay, say something, Jazz," she encouraged.

"I, uh, don't know what to say 'cept do it big."

Alice took the camera and put it in her face. "I love you."

Tanya popped up on the screen, sitting by the pool. She seemed tense but had a genuine smile. "Thank you again for doing this, Bella. I know you'll be great. You always were great in class. Just keep the confidence; judges can sense that. And smile a lot; they love happy couples. Oh, but don't smile too much. You have to keep the sexy for the tango. Oh, but don't be slutty—"

Marco was next. "Uh…do well, _claro_? I want to be able to show my face around Buenos Aires." He laughed that haughty irritating guffaw. But after a while, he calmed. "Seriously though, I'll still love you even if you finish in last. You're the best student guide ever, and you make Edward very happy."

I started to blush at his words.

"Okay, so see you at the competition…" he waved. The screen cut to back and next thing I knew, Ana and Sebastian were up.

"I'm going to keep it short, Isabella," Ana smiled, glowing like she usually does. "Go and make your host momma proud."

Sebastian added, "Shine as if you were the sun!"

And on and on the video went.

"What's with camera?" Charlie asked as he carried his bag through the airport gate. "And where's Bella?"

"She couldn't be here," I heard Edward say behind the camera. I could hear the smile in Edward's voice.

Charlie grunted, still carrying his bag. I guessed because he had refused the help of Edward.

"So, would like to speak some encouraging words to Bella for the Competition?" Edward asked.

Charlie sighed, scowling toward the camera. "She'll be the first Swan to dance," he mumbled. "She's always been a pioneer. Now, could you turn that off?"

The most surprising was the encouragement coming all from Seattle. Rosalie and Emmett—the most intimidating couple that was in the dance class—spoke on the class behalf. It was a brief good luck but still moved me to the verge of tears.

Mr. Johnson said a couple of words: "Edward, this one's a keeper." He winked and laughed before coughing a little.

I didn't even realize my professor was on the screen before I was crying. "Buena suerte, Bella. Keep the goal in sight, and fight."

But most importantly, Mrs. Harris appeared. "Bella, you're a hard worker," she smiled, "and a kind spirit. I knew someday the tide would turn in your favor. Following your writing as made me so proud of you. I even hang up your stories for customers to read." She touched her chest as she was overcome with emotion. "I'm already proud of the young woman you've matured into. Go get 'em, tiger!"

The screen blacked and I sniffed, "Edward."

He rubbed my back comfortingly and kissed my temple. "It wasn't supposed to make you cry," he chuckled tenderly.

Without thinking, I hit Edward in his left arm. There was a dull thud, but Edward still yelled out, "Ow."

"How could you expect me not to cry?—putting everyone on the video. You knew better than that."

Edward laughed and reclaimed my waist with his right hand and rubbed my crossed thighs with his left. "There are many things I want to say, so hopefully I get them right. First, I am so honored to be your boyfriend. You have made me a new man, a changed man. You…fulfilled the void that crept into my heart—a hole that couldn't be corked with music or dancing or other girls.

"Second, I am excited that I finally get to dance with the love of my life. I know, tomorrow, we'll take the competition by storm. I love you so much that it _hurts_." He laughed once. "Seeing you stumble over your heels, scrap and bruise your knees, fall flat on your bum—I cringe and feel it through my bones. Some days, I was just waiting for you to quit and say, 'yeah right, you are not worth this,' and leave me. Fortunately, you persevered, making you more admirable in my eyes."

I snorted. "I'm crying more than my mother." The tears choked my last words, but Edward just wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Whether they are dry, wet, made up, or natural, you still have the most beautiful, the deepest, chocolate brown eyes," he complimented. "So…did you like your date?"

I shook my head before lying against Edward's chest, close to his shoulder. "I loved it. The best date I've ever been on. Why can't every day be like this?" I whispered amongst us. "Why can't the rest of my life be this?"

"I don't understand why it can't be?"

I took one of his hands in mine, playing with his long fingers. "My life here is so different from the life I lead at home. I just don't want any of it to change, especially between us. I just want to be frozen in this moment with you, forever."

"Me, too."

"Do you ever think we could be like your parents?"

"Frequently," he admitted.

"So, if I asked you to marry me right now, would you do it?"

He chuckled; I could feel the vibrations from his chest. "Are you proposing, Miss Swan?"

Truthfully, the words just tumbled from my mouth before my tongue could retract them. Now, I felt like I was one of those girlfriends who had scared her boyfriend with marriage. "I don't know what I'm saying," I replied, tugging on his hand, then bringing it slightly above my left breast, letting him feel the beating of my heart. I expelled a deep breath and closed my eyes. "Do you feel that?"

"Unmistakably." His voice was lower and resonated through my veins, increasing my heart rate.

"That's how you make me feel." I wanted to tell him my heart wanted to gallop out of my chest, but I bit my lip. "Once again, you give me things that I can't imagine every reciprocating."

He dropped his hands to my lap. "Dat, dat, dat, dat, dat. Stop trying to pay me back. Your love is enough. I'm the one trying to make up for all the things that you bring to our relationship."

I shook my head and huffed. "Edward—you have money. I…" I barely had a truck in my name. I lived in an apartment with my best friend, who also has money. I ate a lot of pasta at home because it was cheap. Money wasn't exactly ample in my pocket.

"Bella, look at me." I opened my eyes to meet his green ones. His forehead was knitted with wrinkles as he cradled my face. "I don't need anything or anyone else but you. You are my inspiration, my song, my life, my…everything. I love dancing with you, talking to you, sleeping next to you, making love to you. I love kissing you, hugging you, holding your hand, caressing your soft skin. I love how you handle motorcycles. If you never want what we have here in Argentina to end, move in with me."

I gasped. "Edward, that's scandalous," I exclaimed inappropriately.

Edward continued, overlooking my lurid comment. "You say Jasper is going to propose to Alice soon, meaning she's going to moving out. You could move in with me. I have a spare bedroom if you want your own space. Your friends already hang out at my house so nothing will change. You already wear my clothes, and Alice has already started redecorating. Your personal touch and management over Alice's maniac mood will be appreciated. What do you say—will you, Isabella Marie Swan, move in with me? Will you make my house a home?"

I could tell I stopped breathing. I think my heart skipped a beat, too. My mouth didn't need any coaching. I knew what my answer would be. Excitedly, I kissed Edward in rapid succession. "Yes, yes, of course! Oh, Edward, I have quick question: will Peter move in with us?"

Edward just muttered, "Silly girl," on my lips before wrapping me up in his arms to end the best date of my life perfectly—Edward's way of filling me up with heaven and bliss before hell moved into the forecast.

**A/n: Ladies and Gentlemen, we'll now be entering Competition mode. Stay in school, kids. It will be worth it in the end—like I know. :) And please review—they make me smile and cheer up my busy (mostly exhausting) days. Okay, now it's back to calc…**


	43. Diabla Bonita, Beautiful Devil

**A/N: I KNOW I'M LATE!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡LO SIENTO!!!!!**

This is my own competition. And worn dance shoes (especially jazz shoes) smell like feet. I like accents, so I tried to imitate one in my writing. Just simply saying someone has a strong accent wasn't enough for me, but if you have a problem with my imitations, just let me know in the review. Oh, a dance belt is the equivalent to a jockstrap. The tango song is "La Cumparcita" by Carlos Gardel. (More of the Author's note upon end of this chapter). Thank you Samantha-Girl Scout for the video!

**DISCLAIMER: **I AM AN AMATEUR ON ALL OF THIS! I'M NOT A MEAN GIRL, A PROFESSIONAL DANCER, OR A GIRL IN LOVE WITH HER DANCE TEACHER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE STORY CONCEPT; SOME OF THE CHARACTERS BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER; THE OTHERS ARE MINE. I DON'T SPEAK SPANISH, FRENCH, GERMAN, OR ANY OTHER LANGUAGE BESIDES ENGLISH.

**Chapter 41: Diabla Bonita (Beautiful Devil)**

**TANYA**

Crap.

That was exactly how I felt this morning. It was the first day of the competition, and I felt like…crap. No, it wasn't because Bella was going to be dancing with Edward. No way was I upset over that.

I was disgusted over the mess I had gotten myself into, a hole so deep even I couldn't climb out of it. The shovel was in my hand, and now I was digging myself deeper and deeper into my grave of shame.

I sat on the edge of my bed, still in my negligee, wallowing in my funk. It wasn't something I would want anyone to watch, but of course Marco was there, in all of his Argentine glory. Barely secured pants held up precariously at the hip. No shirt. Sigh, I didn't even deserve to look at him that way.

"What's the matter?" Marco demanded softly, crossing his arms. His tone was sincere, but his body language told me otherwise. He stood at the foot of bed, staring down at me.

I shot a glare. "Who are you—my father?" I retorted, mimicking his actions.

"Tanya, something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong," I challenged snippily. "Don't act like you know me all of a sudden." There I went, acting like the evil me again.

He totally ignored it, as he always did. When he raised his left brow, I didn't flinch away from his eyes, but I knew my actions were risky. What if he could read the secret that was bubbling to the surface.

Before, I was too happy—or too miserable, in the beginning—to care about anyone else's "feelings." I was hurt, too, you know… So, I did what I had to do to get "revenge." All I did was make a little call, and I thought I was home free—until I fell in love. Until I realized how beautiful it was to know someone genuinely cared for me. Until I realized I was in Bella's shoes.

That was when the crappy feeling began to permeate.

"I'm just a little stressed for the competition; it's the first one I'm not competing in," I said to Marco, lying a little. I wasn't stressed; I was freaking out, but for a different reason than he thought.

He sat down next me and wrapped his arm around my waist, drawing me close. "I know you're feeling the pressure," he said. "But this experience will humble you."

"Or kill me," I muttered.

He chuckled, "It's all for the best…_Pienso._" He kissed my right cheek and whispered, "Te amo, carmelita," against my skin.

Oh, and he knew what that did to me. I was irritated and flattered all at the same time. Marco was the only person I knew who could be a complete _tonto_ (Marco taught me _fool_ in Spanish) and still be lovable simultaneously. I had to be in love with this man. I couldn't see it any other way.

And slowly, the wickedness mingled with shame seeped under my skin, only causing me to dig a little deeper. He made his way to my lips, securing my face in his hands. How I wanted to forget everyone and be selfish. Old Tanya would have. New Tanya, however, couldn't bear to live with herself.

"Marco," I whispered, reluctantly pulling away first. I gave him a smile, though it was all for show. He was too sensitive to emotion and making me feel good. "I need to get ready for the competition," I explained, rising from the bed. I caught a glimpse of my cell phone lighting up in the corner. Though it was on silent, it was just as distracting. I already knew who was calling.

I had all but kicked Marco out of my room before I was able to return to my phone. ONE MISSED CALL, it read on the screen. I called back.

"What do you want?" I snarled into the receiver.

"It's that any way to talk to a friend?"

"Funny. I don't remember classifying you as one," I shot back, checking unnecessarily over my shoulder.

"Don't forget you were the one who called me first," she clarified acidly. "Remember the _plan_."

"Forget it—the deal's off," I said.

"It's Marco, isn't it? He's made you all soft. All that lovey-dovey garbage got to your head. Made you lose who you are."

"Leave him out of it," I argued, standing in the corner of my room. "He has nothing to do with any of this. I'm just tired of playing stupid games. It's gone far enough. It was one thing to show up at Edward's place. Then the magazine thing. I'm done, Cindy."

"Fine," she huffed, and then the line went dead.

"Tramp," I muttered under my breath, as I contemplated how I was going to fix this.

See, being me, I only knew how to _destroy _things. Like the kingsmen, I didn't know how to put Humpty Dumpty back together. Then, being too prideful, I couldn't just outright tell Bella, "Hey, look, I was a little jealous of you and Edward so I kinda sicced his ex to tail you a little. No hard feelings, though."

Bull.

After pulling on clothes, I tried to escape from my room without anyone seeing me. Maybe they would forget I was here (though, I'd throw a fit if that ever happened). However, I heard a door opened right behind me once I was on the top step.

"Hey, Tanya," Bella, my ex nemesis greeted.

"Hello," I spoke quietly, looking briefly over shoulder. I was heading down the stairs when she came up right next to me.

"Are you excited about today?" she asked.

"What's today?"

"The competition…" she hinted, her eyes growing large.

I lied, "Oh, yes, that. I almost forgot." I chuckled a little, but maybe it was too much because Bella asked if I was feeling all right. "I am just peachy."

"Are you sure? Because I know it's different to be on the sidelines for the fir—"

I held up my hand to stop her as we approached the bottom step. "Please, Bella," I sighed. "I'm fine today. I hope you and Edward have a wonderful time." Only just a few months ago, I wanted her to suffer as I did.

"Thanks, Tanya," she smiled, shockingly giving me a hug.

"Ugf," I groaned by the sudden expression of affection. Awkwardly I patted her back, not really used to this kind of thing. You know, hugging friends while feeling bad for them was very a depressing feeling. "Uh…it's no problem?"

She pulled away, and I could see the tears prickling in her eyes. Oh god, she was going to cry. "No, I mean. Thank you for being here for me. I know we didn't always get along, but I'm glad that we are friends now."

"Stop sobbing, Bella," I chided, fanning her face. "You're going to ruin your make-up."

She laughed, her red painted lips spreading widely. "I wouldn't want Alice retouching my face ever."

Edward came back inside, after just loading up the car, and caught the end of the "heartfelt moment." "We're ready," he called to us, circling the ring of keys on his right index finger impatiently.

Bella walked away first and kissed Edward on her way out. I followed behind slowly, sinking lower and lower in my pit. Waiting around for me, Edward stood at the door, a slight smile playing around the edge of his mouth.

"If you so much as say a word…" I threatened lowly.

"I won't say anything," he replied just as low. I walked with him to the car, trying to build up the courage to tell him what I had done. He was there the last time I made of fool of myself. He was there most of the time. "And thank you for helping out."

"Please don't thank me," I mumbled.

"Too late," he chuckled. He touched my shoulder lightly as he stood by the car door. Inside, I could see Liz sitting edgily in the backseat along with Alice. Bella had just sat down in the passenger seat. "You are a great person, Tanya, just know that."

"No, really, I'm not," I sighed.

"We all have our moments," he qualified. "But I know you mean well."

There was no point of arguing with him. He would only make me feel worse. "Take care of Bella," I managed to say.

"I give you my word. I'll see you soon." He gave my hand a slight squeeze and climbed inside.

The word _wait_ formed on my lips, but no sound accompanied it. No insult, no goodbye—nothing came. I stood there, looking like a…_tonta_.

Like the coward I was, I let Edward drive away.

I approached the main house, still fretting. A frowning, shirt clad Marco was leaning against a pillar. "You look scared. _Tienes miedo._"

"Well, I'm _not_," I replied, brushing past him. He caught my swinging arm and pulled me back until he cornered me against the pillar. Stunned, I watched him, my jaw dropped, my eyes showing disbelief. I looked down at his hands and then back up to his face questioningly.

"Lying is a big turn-off," he pointed out.

Quickly recovering, I quipped suggestively, "I didn't know you were turned on."

"Are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"No."

"Fine," Marco growled. He released me and stalked inside the house.

"Wait!" I called after him, going as fast as I could with this stupid walking cast. He stopped moving, just in front of the kitchen, and I caught his shoulders. "Wait." I dropped my head and confessed, "I know who stole Bella's camera."

"What?"

"Cindy took Bella's camera." I looked up to catch his widening eyes. "She's here because I called her. And I only did it because I was upset, but I didn't know she would take it as far as she did. And she's planning on going to the competition. I don't know what's she going to do, but I—"

Marco was shaking his head long before I finished. "Why?" he uttered, walking into the kitchen. "I defended you, Tanya, and then you pull a stunt like this."

"I knew I shouldn't have told you," I grumbled. I was in front of the island when he whirled around, trapping me in his arms.

"So, when were you going to tell me?" He pressed himself closer to me until my upper body draped over the counter. He was an inch from my face.

My breathing hitched uncomfortably as I pressed back, wrapping my good leg around his waist. My hands slid up his chest, plucking at his collar while he eyed me. It was just too easy to resort back to my feminine wiles. I decided not to speak, knowing it would only get me into more trouble.

He grabbed my thigh, massaging it, which I enjoyed greatly. Under my neck, he kissed my soft skin. I closed my eyes, relishing in this sensation and equally pleased with the fact that I just distracted Marco from the previous situation.

His lips were at my ear when he said, "Carmelita…nice try." Then, he broke into that cocky laughter.

I'd been tricked. Marco had beaten me at my own game. A first. I seriously had to be in love with this man.

He put my good leg back on the ground as I watched him in awe. Never before did I tell him that I loved him for I was afraid of the big C. Commitment, unless it was to my credit card company, wasn't big in my relationships. Of course, I wanted it; I just wasn't sure how to get it. Or maintain it.

I knew Marco loved me. He made sure I knew that in everyway possible minus one. I was the fraidy cat.

At that point, I was laughing, too—not manically, just loud and unrestrained. Carefree. I laughed so hard I had to hold on to my abdomen, afraid that my stomach might become the next Big Bang. It hurt to laugh this hard, but I couldn't help it. It was as if my body needed this release.

When things cooled down, Marco spoke first. "Now, there's no point in being upset with you. What's done is done."

I nodded, knowing how true that was.

"But, from now on, we have to be completely honest with each other," Marco continued. I bit my lip and nodded minutely. "Just know that I love you, but I can't stand it when you get yourself into trouble. We have to work together to make this right."

"Well, today is preliminary day. Every division goes to the heats, giving every couple—or ensemble—the chance to move on in the competition."

"And Bella is working," he concluded, pointing one finger to his lips. "Mamá wants her story for the paper. Is there anyway we can talk to Cindy?" He pointed to me.

"My phone but I doubt she will pick it up."

Marco grinned, taking my hand. "Well, I was going to study today, but obviously there are more important matters at hand. We're going to the competition right now."

After we arrived to the convention center, Marco reached over my lap and opened the glove compartment. He pulled out two pairs of designer shades. We had changed again before leaving; now, we looked like fashion agents.

Marco removed my walking cast boot to silence any suspicions. It was my first time being without my cast. Luckily, I was able to take it off at home, or my leg would have been unusually hairy. To play it safe, I wore a pair of cushioned sandals—no heel. Sexy and safe.

"Why do you have female shades in your car?" I asked as I slide on the Valentino sunglasses. I checked my hair in the mirror.

He chuckled. "They're Lizzie's." Immediately, I wanted to the pull the things from my face, but Marco hastily added, "Don't worry about her. She probably won't notice."

"I'll bet." I rolled my eyes and looked back at him. He looked like he could be a model wearing his shades. However, I knew his inner geek. The same one comforted me at night with strings of random facts.

"_René Favaloro, an Argentine, perfected the coronary bypass procedure in 1967." "Increased research has shown that the dolphin, _el delfín_, might be closer related to humans than apes are." "The largest toy distributor in the world is McDonald's."_

"So, what's the plan?" Marco asked me.

I sighed, knowing it was time for me to make things right. "You go ahead and find Edward, while I go clean up my mess."

"Aw," he smiled. "You'll feel much better afterwards." I kissed him on the lips before I got out of the car first. I walked to the front steps of the lobby as I sent Cindy a message: I'M HERE. CHANGE OF HEART. LET'S DO IT.

In less than ten seconds, she messaged me back. GREAT TO HAVE YOU ONBOARD. MEET ME IN THE LADIES' ROOM NEXT TO 3C.

Once inside, I noted the registration table and the traffic of dancers all moving in different directions. Some of the amateurs—it was like spotting freshmen—were huddled together with supportive parents, reading the agenda. The instructors in the pro-am couples were steering their students in the right direction. The professionals didn't even dawdle; they went straight into the holding area.

A familiar odor—dance shoes, fresh cologne, and good hairspray—tickled my nose favorably. This was competition smell. The smell winners and losers breathed alike. This was my breath of fresh dance air.

I avoided the crowd, heading towards the designated meeting place.

When I came to the bathroom, the Ol' Tanya started to surface. This thrill of being "bad"—even though it was for good—revved me up. The familiar smirk graced my painted lips.

I haven't had a chance to release an abundance of this "energy" since I came to Argentina. For me, it was going to be an easy victory—or defeat.

I opened the door, walking inside, and removed my shades. I caught the back of a sandy-colored hair woman, her head down in the sink. Uncomfortably, I waited towards the side, checking my phone for any updates. There was nothing except the picture of Marco and me in my bathroom, making funny faces in the mirror.

"'Bout time you showed up," I heard from the sink. Startled, I looked up to meet Edward's monstrous ex with newly dyed hair. "I was about to think you chickened out on me. Maybe Marco talked you out of it…"

I was about to say something nasty, but I just couldn't find the energy—or the heart. "Look, Cindy. I told you. I'm done playing games."

Narrowing her eyes, she took a careful step towards me. "You're done?"

"Yes, I'm finished."

She sighed. "All right then."

I pulled out a plane ticket with an envelope of money from my purse and handed it over to her. "Your flight leaves in three hours. That should plenty of time to pack your things and go home. Work things out with your husband."

She stared at the ticket in my hand as if I was handing her a soiled tissue.

"Please, take it," I urged, pushing the ticket closer to her.

She slapped my hand away and glowered at me. "I don't need your charity. I'll just bring down the dance world's golden child on my own."

"I can't let you do that…"

"Why not?" She challenged.

Even without heels, standing at 5' 10'' I was taller than Cindy. I stood over and stated, "I can't let you hurt my friends, Cindy. Now, you either take the ticket and leave peacefully or you deal with me—and I make no promises to be nice."

"How does this headline sound—_Tanya Denali: World's Biggest Hypocrite. _How dare you stand before me and give me a moral lesson? Wasn't it _you _who tried to lure Edward from me? From Bella? Wasn't it you who called me needing assistance? You hated Bella. You despised that she was living your dream while you were stuck on the sidelines to become her cheerleader. You're jealous, Tanya. Envy over her success."

_Guilty as charged_, I thought, now having the dark feeling overwhelm me.

"And wasn't it you who told me just where Edward and Bella would be practicing?"

I was completely flabbergasted. There was nothing worse than having your foe spit back your transgressions in your shameful face.

"Face it, Tanya. You're just like the rest of us bad girls. It doesn't matter how 'good' you want to be, you will always have the ugly to outweigh your achievements." She checked the time and smiled. "Well, I hate to leave this little…powwow, but I do have to get ready. Unlike you, I am competing."

I froze and stammered out, "C-c-competing?"

She smirked. "Well, of course. Why else would I stay so long? It's all part of the plan. Do you not remember the number you gave me?"

Damn. Just when I thought I had a shred of dignity left, a thread of "good" to cover my butt, the only person who I thought was worse than me snatched it away, leaving me nude, stripped of any humanity.

I turned to the mirror to see what I've really become as a person. While I was loveable to Marco on the outside, I was growing foul and bitter on the inside. Look how ugly I was. Ugh, I looked like some of the models, makeup-less and without technological advancement.

Cindy chuckled from beside me in the mirror. "Payback's a bitch. Ta-ta, Tanya," she said as she left the bathroom, leaving me in a stupor.

_I need Marco_.

**EDWARD**

"I think we over-packed," Bella announced as she rummaged through her full duffel.

Slowly, I came to her side, amused by her frenzied behavior. "And why would you say that?" She turned around, lifting a pair of heels to my face.

"Edward, we have backup shoes for my backup shoes."

I shrugged. "Heels break," I said simply while I took the shoes from Bella's small hands. "Besides, love, freak accidents happen all the time. We have to be prepared for everything." That's why I had Alice go out and get extra garment tape; I can't have my Bella exposed for the world to see.

"What we should've brought is air freshener and oxygen mask," Bella grumbled as I replaced her shoes in her bag. "It smells like feet. Feet and overbearing cologne. And there is enough hairspray being used to create another hole in the ozone layer." She took out a bottle of perfume and started to spray the immediate area.

I, on the other hand, thought it smelled decent. Resting my hands on her tiny waist from behind, I shot Bella an admonishing look over head. She put down the perfume. "You have to calm down," I said, kissing her exposed neck. "You've been high strung since last night."

I saw the subtle irritation along with excitement characterize her features. _Maybe I should have waited a little longer, _I thought to myself.

I was just as excited that I was able to take Bella back home with me, for her to be mine—unofficially. I talked to my father about it the other day, not sure how to approach my situation. I had many things on my mind with Bella, including…I would not let myself think of that option.

"Bella, just stay focused," I said to her, knowing that I was really commanding myself. I couldn't help but imagine Bella resembling a real swan or white Lilly. My eyes caught my mother's amulet that rested right above her succulent bosom.

Bella giggled, "Alright, but your hair…ugh, it just refuses to comply today." She turned around, trying to pat down my unruly strays of hair.

I chuckled, "It's no use," as I futilely smoothed down my petite mane. "We're here though."

Then, her eyes lightened up a little, sparkling. "I know, and still I can't believe it. I'm here. I'm in a _dance_ competition. At my ten-year high school reunion, I wonder what my classmates would think about 'Bungling Bella' winning a competition."

I lifted my brow. She never told me about this. "Bungling Bella?"

She shrugged. "They like alliteration, I guess."

Then, I caught her words. She thought she was going to win. "Ah, a believer, are we?" I smiled.

She blushed and turned back to her duffel. "Well, it would nice to win, you know? I mean, it's a long, but I want it. Like I have to win."

Inner Edward smiled. Besides her beautiful blush, Bella was finally putting her competitiveness to good use. "It's the competitive nature," I explained, trying to hide my pleasure.

Then, I heard, "My, my Edvart!" I turned towards the direction of the thickly accented woman, knowing exactly who it was. Unfortunately, Bella was taken surprised when Heidi hugged me tightly, kissing my cheeks. "Oh, Edvart I misset you so fery much. Vere have you ven hiting?"

"Nowhere," I replied while I struggled to release myself. Watching Bella's expression, I saw what she was seeing—a vivacious blonde in a racy pink costume. Truthfully, I thought Heidi looked like a mature flamingo, her dress resembling the feathers.

I cleared my throat. "I would like you to meet my girlfriend as well as my dance partner, Bella."

"Bella, how fery pretty," she complimented, going over to her. After kissing her cheeks as well, she gasped. "Oh, vere are my manners? I'm Heidi, Heidi Schulz. My tance parzner iz…"

"Felix Elssler," the man interrupted.

It was quite comical to see him tower over Bella like a giraffe. He wasn't built like a footall player—thick neck, huge build—but he wasn't on the lanky side either. His accent also wasn't as strong as Heidi's, but he couldn't deny the German in his diction.

"Got rid of Tanya?" he asked.

"Not quite," I chuckled, cupping the back of my neck. I knew people were going to ask about her. "She's not competing this year due to an injury."

"An injury, you say?" Felix frowned. Maybe he didn't believe Tanya could get hurt.

Heidi replied, "De poor girl…," shaking her head.

"You know what they say—dance is survival of the fittest," I offered, trying to make light of the situation.

Heidi smiled to me. "So fery true. Vell, Felix and I are off. Ve've got to stretch!" She said her goodbye to Bella, but then whispered to me, "I like her…"

_Good, because I like her, too_.

Suddenly, I saw them. A band of matching blood red warm-ups could only mean one thing. There was no dismissing the regal mien of the group, with the eldest six leading in the herd of younger dancers. They were a highly trained pride.

In a hushed, frightful tone, Bella asked, "Who are they?"

"The Volturi Dance Academy." I all but growled. "Felix used to be a student there. Chelsea and Afton, the couple in the front, are currently second in the world cabaret division, though everyone thought they were going to take first. It was one of the biggest upsets in this competition's history."

"Who beat them?"

Inner Edward answered in his arcane timbre, "Tanya and I did."

Bella turned to me, wide-eyed.

However, I couldn't address her current state of shock at the moment because the object of my displeasure came over to me. "How nice it is to see you again, Edward." He held out his hand, but I didn't take it.

"Aro," I curtly replied, grabbing Bella's left hand and making sure she was protected from his curious eyes.

The old man seemed unfazed by my rudeness. "Well," he continued, "who is this fine young lady?"

"This is Bella, my girlfriend," I announced; I wouldn't dare tell him that she was my dance partner. He was already surveying her like she was a piece of meat at the market. Maybe he already knew Bella.

"_Mia bellezza_," he whispered as he reached for her left hand, the hand I held. He kissed her with his thin lips, causing me to feel nauseated. I saw Bella tremble a little. Maybe she felt just as sickened.

Aro went on to mention, "Where is that feisty partner of yours?"

"_Tanya_," I reminded him, "couldn't make it this year."

He looked crestfallen. "Oh, how unfortunate. I was hoping to extend my offer to the both of you."

"And once again, I will decline," I smiled cursorily.

Aro returned my feigned politeness. "Oh, that is sad, Edward. We could use a champion like you on the team." He looked to Bella but I growled lowly. She was off-limits. "Well, I must return to my team. Good day and good luck."

He returned to his restless team who immediately went back into their formation and filed out.

I overheard Elizabeth grumble "extraño" to Bella. When I looked over to her, I immediately swelled with pride and familial concern.

Elizabeth has always been a little sister to me in one or another, even when she did have that short-lived crush on me. It has always been my understood duty to protect her. Right now, I wanted to throw my suit jacket over her body.

Her hair, which she always wore in a long cascade, was now in a high ponytail. Stage make-up claimed her features, making her intimidating up close. Mainly that was due to her eyes, as full as on ocelot's. That didn't bother me; what did was her main costume, an orange-based dress with all the colors of a flame sans the blue, swirling around that fabric. Yellow-orange fabric gathered at the bottom and hung in a lone strand, one in front and one in back. Small rhinestones speckled the dress, casting light sparkles into the eyes of the pleasantly surprised. Her costume gathered around her neck, with straps for extra protection.

Indeed, it was very beautiful, but where was the rest of it? I knew all the guys were looking at all that exposed leg. No pure thoughts could be running through their heads.

I spotted Pedro Juan near the back, stretching. Although his pants were black, his shirt matched exactly with the brick red in Elizabeth's dress; they complimented each other without being tawdry. He wasn't focused on Elizabeth at all. The boy must've known I was watching him.

I was about to go over and say something when Bella began a conversation, so instead I floated towards the middle of the room to overhear the girls' conversation, pretending to check my phone.

I heard Bella say, "You look so cute," to Elizabeth.

"Cute was not my aim, but I'll take it," she laughed, replying.

Marco and I were going to have to lock her up.

"Reapplying?"

"It's not what you think."

"It's not?"

"Nothing happened, as usual…" There was a little acidity in Elizabeth's tone, but I could only guess where this conversation was going.

I looked between my little sister and her current…affection. What was going on between this two?

"What place do you think you'll finish?"

"_Número_ _uno_," Elizabeth answered confidently. "P.J. and I are going all the way to the top, and we're taking no mercy." A little while later, she brought up, "You remember what mi mamá said? '_Por favor, do not leave this camera lying around, or you might end up desnudo in the paper por la __mañana.'"_

That comment gave me the shivers. Everyday I poured over the magazines, trying to see how much of my Bella was going to be seen by Argentina. Yesterday was a risk but one I was willing to take if it brought Bella and me closer together. So far, we were home free.

Alice entered our territory with stranger holding a black and white gown. The stranger had wild red hair, contrasting greatly with her timid approach. Inner Edward seemed to recognize her though I couldn't recall her name or where I knew her from. "Thanks so much for doing this," the stranger spoke quietly.

"It's no problem, Victoria," Alice smiled, handing the stranger something from her bag. It looked like a spool of thread.

Victoria…nope. Didn't ring a bell.

"Usually, I'm better prepared than this, but his new partner this year has been stressing me. She's much more demanding than his last one," she softly commented.

"Well, my clients have been a pain this year as well," Alice said, teasing.

"Hey!" Bella cried indignantly. "I still had to try them on."

Alice rolled her eyes, laughing. "Well, I hope his partner is happy. But hey, if she causes you anymore trouble you can always prick her with a needle and call it an accident."

Victoria smiled blushingly as if it was naughty to think such thoughts. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you around." Before leaving, Victoria paused by Bella as if she recognized her. However, she didn't comment.

It was around eight-twenty in the morning when Bella finally decided she wanted to roam. Usually, I like to wander around too at competitions—"hurry up and wait" was never my type of fun. Unfortunately when I was young, my dance instructors—my mom and Mr. Johnson—never let me out of their sight. Now, I was never letting Bella out of mine.

I grabbed her hand was we strolled out to make sure I didn't lose her—and to let my competition know she was taken.

While we meandered around the halls, Bella asked me, "What does Aro want you for?"

I sighed, knowing she wouldn't forget about my rude stand-off. Looking straight ahead, I expressed, "Every year, Aro asks me if I'm going to join his dance academy, and every year my answer is no."

A moment passed when my love inquired somewhat lamely, "What makes Aro's academy, so…I don't know, cool?"

"Aro comes from a family of naturally artistic individuals. Patrons of the Arts, if you will. Anyway, Aro had the bright idea of opening a dance academy, but acceptance into this prestigious school is selective. Applicants for Pomona have a better chance. And he scours Europe looking for his next protégé. Right now, he has students from Austria, France, and Switzerland under his name.

"He tried to recruit my parents to his studio when they competed. My parents declined, explaining they wanted to own a dance studio in the States. They told him it would be an open studio, where anyone could come and learn as they wished.

"He didn't particularly care for my parents' decision, but he hounded them no more. Now, he just harasses me."

"Aro just knows you're a brilliant dancer," Bella smiled.

I laughed aloud, gathering looks from some passersby. It was an absurd understatement. Aro used to send "gifts" to me, urging me to come to his academy. At one point, I think Tanya thought I had a suitor. However, never did I once consider joining his _pride_. I prefer to be on my own accord, not someone else's.

A young fellow sprinted past us, most likely late for a call time.

I brought up quite casually, "Have you spoken to your dad?" It was something that has been bothering since Bella had taken the obsession over what exactly Charlie and I talked about.

"No," she shook her head," but I'll call him after we compete in the prelims. We're having lunch. He'll be glad that I haven't run off with the circus yet, not that I ever would. Or _maybe_ he'll just call you because you, two are now _compadres_."

Good. He hasn't told her.

"And Renée is probably buzzing my phone as we speak. Good thing I left it in my bag. Anyway, have you spoken to your parents?"

Thrusting my hands into pockets, I lied, "I called both of their cell phones and picked up both of their voicemails. They must have been asleep. I don't blame them," I chuckled, knowing that parents were very much awake at this hour. "How I would love to be asleep at this hour," _or laying with you_…

"You look so cute when you're asleep," Bella whispered.

"Voyuer," I joked, turning to her. "Though, you look lovely when you're in slumber. If I'm lucky, I'll catch you murmuring how much love me with a smile," I blurted out.

Great. Now, I sounded like a creeper.

Inner Edward went wild, thinking of the many nights we've stayed up and observed Bella innocently unaware. Sometimes, she spoke in Spanish. Like one night, she murmured "No me gusta el payaso." Apparently, Bella doesn't like clowns. Other nights she moaned exactly what she wanted me to do—yes, I mean _that_ way. Hearing her talk this way stirred me out in an odd, perverted way.

As her lover, I wanted her. However, wanting a woman like that, with so much lust and carnality, I found repulsive. Inner Edward found it to be quite appealing. Many times, I was going to let him take the reins, but then something in my mind would click and once again, I would push Bella away.

After that one night with Bella, the beast in me had to be locked in a metal cage.

"Who's the voyeur now?" she teased.

Passing in conglomeration, groups of little boys and girls paraded out of the second ballroom's doors. The more excited one, like monkeys, anxiously passed their more reserved counterparts. Nervous parents and teachers shepherded their groups into different areas, trying to cut down on the confusion.

Out of the blue, Bella left my side, walking up to a group. One dancer in particular stood off to the side, apart from the rest of her dance peers. Maybe it was her dejected expression that caught Bella's attention.

"Excuse me," Bella said in a politely sweet voice. "I'm Bella Swan, and I'm with the _Buenos Aires Herald_. I'm covering this year's dance competition, and I wanted to know if you were interested in me taking a couple pictures of you for the paper."

The little ones eyes lit up, along with the other dancers all gaining interest in my conversation. "Me?" the young girl replied, pointing to herself. I was relieved she understood—not everyone here spoke English. "You want me?" her British accent revealing in her words.

"If it's all right with your guardian," Bella clarified, looking to the nearest adult. The woman nodded, giving her the approval she needed.

"So, what's your name?" she asked, after snapping the girl's photo.

"Bree," she smiled.

I posted up against the wall while watching Bella interact with the young Bree. She always swore she never got along with kids, yet she reminded me of a second grade teacher. Miss Dean. She was one the kindest teachers I've ever had. I think she was my first crush as well. It was then when I remembered Bella's question about kids. Someday, I would want one, a girl who looked just like the love of my life.

"What's that face for?" Bella questioned. I didn't even notice her coming back.

I shrugged, reaching for her soft hand. "No reason."

By the time we walked around the whole complex, after stopping to chat with someone who recognized us from the paper, it was time for Elizabeth and P.J.'s prelims. They were in the first heat. Bella and I waited in the back of the converted ballroom for the competition to commence. Bella snapped pictures with her camera left and right. She seemed excited. So much so that she rubbed my thigh. I shifted uncomfortably away.

Coming into the ballroom late was a familiar dark-haired man dressed in a nice suit. He had a scowl etched into his pursed lips and walked bristly. He had large eyes, giving the impression of seeing everything. He grunted as he passed. I knew he had a lot on his mind. He struck me as a Mr. Wilson, the grumpy misanthropist in "Dennis the Menace."

"That is Alistair Casson, the head of all the judges," I described to Bella. "He's been married and divorced twice, and has only one child—an adult son who hates everything that has to do with dance. In a nutshell, Alistair loves dance but hates dancers."

"Why?"

I swallowed. "He's not a people-person which is why people trust his judgment; he's a detached, objective connoisseur."

Dancers covered every corner of the area. Quickly, I spotted Elizabeth and P.J., couple 581, towards the right corner. They noticed us and waved.

The emcee took the microphone and announced, "Welcome to the 37th Annual Competition of Latin Ballroom." Everyone clapped, including spectators. "We will begin the preliminary round for the Amateur Senior International Latin Division. During this round, dancers, you will perform the five dances in this order—Samba, Rumba, Cha Cha Cha, Paso Doble, and Jive. First heat of dancers, are you ready?"

Everyone took to their starting positions.

"The first heat is ready," and the music began.

"Ooh, the competition looks fierce," Bella commented naively.

With my critical eye, I noticed the competition in this heat weren't all that impressive this year. I spotted Jane and Alec, Aro's protégés. All I knew about this young couple was that they were siblings that had been abandoned by their mother at a young age. How Aro found them was anybody's guess. To his great pleasure, the twins turned to out to be natural dancers. Of course, he had them dancing for prestige.

I found Elizabeth and P.J. just at the end of the Samba section, in the middle of the samba roll. I noted her precision and attitude. Practicing with her has been well worth it in the past couple of months. Liz, as Bella affectionately refers to her as, is really a great dancer. One of the best I've seen in this new generation. She shows the passion and determination to push her boundaries that is lacking in most of the youth in our arena.

The music finally faded and the couples prepared for the Rumba, which wasn't too far from their original places. Latin dances didn't travel as much as international ballroom. The familiar claves of the African influenced resonated through the dancers, concentrating in their hips. It reminded me of a mating dance, one of the most primitive ways of man.

Bella giggled next to me. She was still snapping photos.

Leaning over, I whispered in her ear, "I would love to teach you the sensual language of the Rumba sometime."

"As long as it's outside the bedroom," she replied, smirking from behind her lens.

_I'll make sure it's only in the bedroom_, part of me wanted to express. However, I remained a mute.

**BELLA **

If I were to die right now—knock on wood—I would be the happiest girl in the world. Here I was at a dance competition with the sexiest man in the world who was utterly in love with a klutz like me. How the gods favor me…

Edward and I watching Liz and P.J. blow all their competition out of the water. It was amazing to see her in action. Much better than I was, Liz moved around so quickly, I could barely keep up with her feet. There were other good couples. If they were still in the competition tomorrow, I would feature one in my article.

After fifteen minutes, the first heat was over. The dancers filed out, allowing the next group to take to the same floor. I followed Liz out.

"You were so great!" I cheered. I gave her an excited hug, sharing my enthusiasm.

"Thanks," she smiled, but her eyes didn't light up like they normally do.

"That was excellent skill out there," Edward complimented. He high-fived P.J., earning a cringe from Liz. Edward turned to her. "You were a star on that dance floor, especially during the paso doble when you guys went with the Flamenco interpretation instead of the trite matador and bull motif. Very well played."

"It was _P.J.'s_ idea," Liz pointed out. She looked a little uncomfortable; however, P.J. didn't share her insecurity.

In fact, he looked quite proud of his performance. "The jive was a nice way to end the heats. I think we made _una buena impresión_."

Edward nodded, "One of the bests."

"Excuse me," she said, holding her stomach.

I excused myself as well, trailing after Liz.

She wasn't difficult to track; I found her backstage, gulping down water angrily.

"Liz? Lizzie?" I called, walking to her.

Without looking back at me, Liz spoke, "Alice stepped out for a moment. She said she'll be right back."

"Oh," I expressed, going over to my bag. I checked my phone, seeing that Renée had called me fifteen times. I listened to the messages while I offered Liz a granola bar. Reluctantly, she took it.

First message: "Hi, baby! This is my mother. I was just calling to, um, say hi."

Second message: "Bella, you didn't pick up your phone. Please call me back."

Sigh, my mother with her impatience and worry.

Deleting messages, I sat down next to Liz, who ate lazily. We didn't talk much. Small comments were passed, nothing substantial.

I called Renée back, hoping to get her voicemail. It was just my luck that she picked up. There I was trapped in another conversation with my mother.

"Bella," I heard Edward call from behind. I was in the middle of wrapping up my twenty-minute talk with my mother. I looked to him in the mirror, seeing that he was grabbing his suit. "It's time to dress."

"Okay." I said my goodbyes to Renée and stood up to reach my garment bag labeled BELLA—PRELIM. I turned to my Liz, who was still sitting down, listening to music on her MP3 player. I tapped her shoulder. "Liz, will you help me get dressed? Alice was going to, but…"

She nodded earnestly, standing up herself. "Sure."

I grabbed my costume, my red preliminary one, and followed Liz to get dressed. This gown was a fiery red ankle-length dress, with a slit traveling all the way up my left thigh. It was one of Alice's dramatic pieces, just as she intended. While it was not the blue dress (my favorite one), it was better than the "vixen" piece—the one Jacob butchered and Alice "repaired."

I had no idea where Alice was; she was supposed to help me into this ultra-confusing garment. However, she seemed to have disappeared into thin air. I knew Edward wouldn't let me out of his sight to look for her, so I had to go with plan B. Liz.

However, Plan B backfired when P.J. came out of nowhere, asking to speak to Liz for a moment.

"¿Por qué?"

"It will only be for a minute," he said.

I looked over to Liz, her eyes resembling frost. Cold.

"Go ahead. I'll ask Edward to help me."

Edward did help me dress; nothing happened. The awkwardness was lost after I saw the man in his dance belt (for another time). I couldn't decide if I thought it was funny or weird. I never thought I would fall for a guy who wears a thong and heels. Now standing in my nude sheer panties and shrouding my bare breasts, I brought up, "I told Renée about us moving in."

He held my dress for me to step into. "What did she say?"

"Well, Renée has always been the more liberal parent. She was all ecstatic again, saying something about buying a housewarming gift. I don't know what she could get that you don't already own. Truthfully, I don't know what I could bring that you don't already own—or what Alice wouldn't surprise me with."

"I'm sure when we go through your stuff we'll find something." He lifted the silky material up my legs. "What about Charlie?"

Charlie has surprised me, so I really didn't know what to expect from him. I sighed, looking directly into his eyes. "You tell me what he'd say," I responded.

"You know, I'm still trying to figure out why you needed my assistance putting on this dress…" Edward smirked. He laid the top of the garment against my chest. I caught it, and then he turned around.

I slipped my arms through the straps. "It looked more confusing on the hanger?" I offered, shrugging. Actually, Edward's control was bewildering me. At this point, any guy would have taken advantage of me. Not my guy. No, my guy was a first class gentleman. "I'm just glad I don't have to wear tights. Thank you, Argentine sun."

Edward chuckled, and turned back to me. He had an uncomfortable appearance on his face; he readjusted his tie. "You look very…beautiful, love."

"Thanks," I blushed, looking down at myself. "You look sharp yourself." I pointed towards his suit, black on black with a red handkerchief and tie. He looked more mysterious, more menacing. He was a dangerous and sly as a fox.

"I'm sure if we're standing beside each other, no one is going to give me a second glance. You, on the other hand, will make some women very jealous and get a slew of men in trouble."

I took his hand, laughing all the way.

In the ballroom, Edward and I found a place in the left corner outskirts, facing the judges. I looked at all the other competitors, some looking thrilled. Others looked stoic. One guy looked like he was about to puke. I had the same uneasiness, and Edward noticed.

"Just relax, love," he whispered in my ear, rubbing my forearms.

It was difficult to calm down. First, I had pent-up energy combined with authentic nerves. I was an unstable chemical concoction of emotions. But I could do this. I mean, it wasn't difficult dancing with Edward. I would just imagine we were back in the studio, going over well-known steps that I knew in my sleep.

"Why aren't you nervous?" I whined, feeling like I was always the open book. All today, he has been giving me weird vibes. One moment, he had a lusty look. Then, the next he had that venerable look. The next moment, he would be unreadable. Such a cryptic fellow I had.

Edward chuckled. "Actually, I am extremely nervous." He grabbed my right hand and placed it over his heart—like I had done yesterday. His heart was smashing against my hand so violently that I wondered why it didn't hurl out of his chest and pulsate in a bloodied puddle on the floor.

At that moment, I was in awe. Edward, who exhibited superhuman traits 99.9% of the time, was now having a human moment.

"We're going to be fine," I assured him, smiling sincerely. "I've trained with the best."

He grinned and rolled his eyes.

We heard the familiar voice of the emcee and knew it was starting. "We will begin the preliminary round for the Professional-Amateur Tango Division. During this round, dancers, you will perform the _Argentine_ Tango at improvisation. Dancers, are you ready?"

I was ready.

And we began.

Traditional tango music engaged our traditional steps around the floor. Though it was improvisation, Edward gave me clear communication in his moves where he was leading us. I only saw Edward at this point. He was my one focus as his beseeching eyes bore into mine, like he was trying to express something urgent.

Edward went for a dip, where I completely trusted him. I let my head relax, a slight smile on my lips, when I felt him lift me up. His full lips were parted slightly, making them appear undeniably kissable. My feet moved on their own accord, the tango second nature to them. However, my mind was bringing up X-rated thoughts, all of them involving Edward with me on the dance floor. Heat flushed through my skin with a familiar prickle. I didn't think I was going to last.

There was only about a minute of song left after that, which was good because I could feel my cool demeanor slipping just as fast as it came.

Soon our heat was over, and we were free to leave. Edward grabbed my hand and rushed us out of the room. I've never seen him so…I don't know how to explain it. It was like he was a different person here.

Once we were in one of the vacant hallways, I asked him, "What's wrong?"

When he attempted to go for his hair, he found his methodical tactic useless. His hair was initially gelled for presentation; now, it seemed like it was for his protection. A big smile spread across his face. "You were so great, love!"

"Really?" I jumped into his arms and he swirled me around, causing my dress to billow like a red cloud.

He kissed me excitedly and then whispered, "God made you so perfect for me."

"Perfect? Me?" I snorted as Edward put me down.

We started strolling towards the crowd when he joked, "We're getting your eyes checked after this competition," kissing me again.

My laughter died abruptly. "Maybe I should get them checked now…"

"Why?"

"Because it looks like my father is coming this way with a magazine in hand." And boy, did he look pissed.

**A/N (cont'd): **Seriously, I didn't plan for the wait to be this long. I'm seriously sorry. Life is crazy right now. Hey, my birthday was this past weekend. I don't know when the next chapter will be out, so don't hound me. Now, go and review, please.


	44. Convincente, Convincing

**Chapter 42: Convincente (Convincing)**

_**First day of Competition Continued…**_

**MARCO**

_Novia_ was such a peculiar word in my native language. A simple translation into English could possibly erase implications set in stone in my culture: girlfriend, fiancée, bride.

Walking the corridors, I wondered about those terms, still trying to accept the fact that one applied to me via Tanya, _mi_ _carmelita_. What started as just an interest morphed into much more than I anticipated.

Girls of any non-platonic relationship to me have always been…subjects of my own studies. They had everything I could learn from textbooks, cadavers, diagrams, and professors in one animated figure.

While attending the Universidad de Buenos Aires as an _estudiante_ _universitario_ de primer año, I had _una_ _novia_—if you could call her that. She had the essential physicality that declared her a woman. I took her out and treated her nicely. However, one night she asked me, _What do you think about sex? _I answered, _It's a very important aspect of humanity. Sigmund Freud declared it the basic impulse of all humans. _Before I even finished she was shaking her head, laughing, _What do you think about sex—with me? _And there was the beginning of the end. All of the things I learned in church escaped my mind as I feasted in the opportunity to further my research.

Quickly, there were more women; they were more like casual acquaintances. Soon or later, they left me for another. And this rotation of females became my undercover life which was fine because mi mamá was _una_ _entrometida. _My grades barely fluctuated so mi papá had no suspicions. Mi hermana didn't question because I made a point to take her out at least once a week—though I found myself forgetting our "dates." While I physically engaged with women, I was so emotionally detached—clinical. I was closer to Esperanza more than anyone.

It was during this…study that I met Tanya for the first time. Edward brought her to Argentina, showing off his new competition partner. She had soft curves and a small, elongated body frame. When she spoke, her voice resonated in the air, not losing its sound quickly like a mouse's squeak. At dinner, while I stole glances, I realized she wore make-up to accentuate her physical features, especially the teal color of her irises. She kept her Venetian blonde hair long and wavy, sweeping to the thoracic vertebrae.

How could I delve through her 206 bones—every inch of her fair skin exuding the air of Venus—when Edward was there? I was so envious of Edward during this time. We have always been in constant, friendly competition since we were boys, but never have we ever encroached on each other's space before, but Edward would not let me so much as hug her for too long. He blocked my target as if we were playing _fútbol_, and Tanya was my goal. He was the sole bearer of the knowledge of my, what he called, "destructive behavior." He tried to help me, but I kept excusing it as "research and experimentation." But following his wishes, I left her alone, not that she noticed. She was interested in Edward at that time. Yet, I found myself canceling "citas" just to hang around the house, just to be in the same room as her. When she asked me questions, I found myself backtracking my answers because none came out exactly right. She probably thought I was little mental. Still, I was persistent in my attempt to be noticed. Not too soon after though, she and Edward left.

Promiscuity isn't something that is shared in conversation—unless you were with your guys. Here in Argentina, it was no different, except it is done with flair, romance. Clubs, especially, is where potential candidates preside. Frequently, I spent time there, looking for the next study. I went for different types of women, of all races, of all backgrounds. The more exotic, the better the experience. There was the thrill of the wild and seemingly controlled experiment—until my past caught up to me.

_Estaba mala_. Because of this, I snuck into my parent's office, trying to find out the results of my symptoms: frequent urination, burning sensation, etc. Panicking over the issue, I went to a clinic outside of Buenos Aires, got a Gram stain to confirm my findings. I had an STD, a nonresistant strain of gonorrhea specifically. I was given a prescription for ceftriaxone. While I thought I was being safe, I realized there were mistakes in my explorations. I was furious with myself for being stupid and reckless with my health, knowing that it could have been worse. _Mucho peor. _Edward tried to warn me, but I didn't listen. I was disgusted with myself, with my behavior. In midday, I came home and scrubbed myself raw, knowing that I was only damaging skin cells. I was afraid to put on new clothes because I had this persistent feeling of being _sucio_. The most difficult thing I had to do was call up my last "study"—her name was Luisa—and inform her of my situation. She was heartbroken and cried and cursed me and everything else—as if this was all my fault. I knew to inform her out of courtesy and respect, and furthermore, women didn't always show symptoms. I took my antibiotics religiously and drop all extracurricular activities except for church—mi mamá would be too suspicious.

After a week, I understood the second chance I had been given by God. _Dios que da la llaga, da la medicina._Somehow, he had enough mercy on my soul. In addition to therapeautic assistance, I went to the confessional, deserving my penance: abstinence, pursue a career in medicine, donate to local clinics. I was to perform all of this and attend church. Padre Auditore directed me to stop dating and start courting for marriage—only when I was ready. A courtship's foundation relied on friendship, not bodily desires. My confessional ended with _Hail, Mary._

Mi mamá went into absolute hysterics, crying all over mi papá who held her comfortingly. Mi hermana hid in the shadows, but I knew she was there. That was how I went from the Sanchez Vargas prodigy to _el vergüenza de la familia_. A big disgrace.

That was more than three years ago. During those three years, I became a priest—definite chastity. After I came out of a short-term depression, I concentrated on my studies, hoping that I could escape the temptation that loomed around me. And it worked. Women were interested, but I declined. Friends wanted to go out; "_Lo siento pero yo necesito estudiar." _Studying became my excuse and my curse.

My academic excellence didn't go unnoticed. I finished up undergraduate work in three years and got accepted into medical school. Soon, I found myself with a paper with the name Isabella Swan written on it; my academic advisor thought it would be a great opportunity if I assisted an international student. My mind wanted to flee from any form of the animated opposite sex; however, I was too intrigued to pass up the opportunity to start fresh with una gringa.

So, I accepted.

I was so worried that Isabella would have heard something about my past that would scare her, especially from my sister. Lizzie worried about any woman getting too close. After Bella arrived, I found myself constantly checking on her and losing my tongue in the process. I was also worried that I wouldn't be able to help myself, that after three years I would relapse. When I heard she was Edward's _novia_, I instantly felt a twinge of relief and fear. _What had he told her?_

Time passed, though. Bella and I got closer and became great friends. However, I found myself touching her, searching for the missing warmth of another human. I longed for companionship, something Bella offered willingly. I found my resolve weakening. My sacred study hour became Bella and my time. I found myself asking her out on the town, taking her riding.

At the nightclubs, she became my anchor that I fastened myself to. I probably clenched her hand so tightly that it went numb. She just smiled so encouragingly, and I let it continue. A lunch date here. A trip to the museum there. I was using Bella to regain some humanity in myself. I was regaining a sense of self in someone else.

But it became too much; we were getting along too well. She even frightened me when she mentioned that Lizzie was practically a woman. I mean, what if _un hombre_ tried to do _mi hermanita_ they way I did many others? The thought made me angry. I needed refuge. I needed an escape from the confusing emotions that took hold my mind. Bella was not like any of the girls in my past, yet I knew she was forbidden. She was my responsibility to take care of here in Argentina, but how did that grant me the right to sleep in her room, smell her hair, hold her hand?

Where was the boundary?

I went back to the Padre Auditore and vented a little, disclosing all the mixed up _emocións_ I felt constantly. The only he had to give me at that time was to pray.

Pray. That was the best he could do.

My psychotherapist offered very little help as well, telling me this was normal behavior for someone who has been deprived of nonsexual contact with the opposite gender.

I started calling Edward, trying to hear his input so I could convince myself to leave Bella alone. Yet, after I got off the phone with him, I found myself further and further from the absolution. He welcomed the company that I gave Bella; I guess he misunderstood my anxiety. I followed Padre Auditore's advisement and still made my last attempt to escape this retribution.

Then, a "hello" changed my life. Just from her voice, I knew it was Venus. Sometimes, I heard her in the background at Edward's house, her image crystal clear in my mind. _Is Edward there?_ I remember asking her. Her response: _He's busy in the kitchen at the moment. Is there anything I could help you with? _Something within me from that point reached for Tanya, for her grace. I was filled with so much gratitude. She probably didn't realize the significance of her words, but they touched me so deeply. Being in med school (and one of the most intelligent students), everyone was always asking me for help. Padre Auditore only helped when I was I reduced to beg for it. The psychotherapist was paid to help me. But Tanya, sweet Tanya, innocently gave it away.

My phone buzzed in my pocket as I rounded another corridor. "Any news?" I asked.

"Meet me by 4C." Her voice was controlled, meaning that she was trying to conceal something.

"What's going on?"

"Just do it, please. And hurry." The call disconnected.

I turned around, retracing my steps. Still, I couldn't believe I let Tanya take me to this competition.

Talking to Tanya in the beginning was like free therapy (and I would know). When it was Bella's first week in Argentina, she gave me her own number, and we just talked for hours and hours. It was just friendly curiosity, but I didn't tell anyone about it. Then, it grew into something more when I needed her. There wasn't the distraction or the awkwardness of being in person. It was like we were different people on the phone. It was just voices and words. Then, it emerged into more. Soon, I began to recognize her sighs: the short, audible ones were stress-related; the long quiet ones were when she was about to reveal her clandestine history. For example, she told me she hated that her parents constantly brought up the fact she hasn't settled down yet, and that they only harass her because her two sisters, Irina and Kate, have both married wealthy men.

Then, when Tanya came back to Argentina, I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was sickly. Her skin was pallid. Her hair looked faded. I had to take her as a patient of my own.

I brought her meals, made sure she took her medicine, entertained and talked with her. I helped to nurse her back to health, wanting so badly to redeem myself for my past transgressions. Every night, I prayed, asking if this was my chance to prove myself worthy of His divine grace. And every day, the routine was the same. I watched her fall asleep, noticing how the muscles of her face relaxed significantly. Her chest rose softly under each delicate breath. She always curled herself towards me, as if beckoning me to lie beside her, but my mind would always decline, afraid of the repercussions.

_I won't bite,_ she joked quietly one night.

Sitting in the chair beside her (as this was as close as I would allow myself to get), I took her hand in mine. Looking down, I quietly asked, _What am I to you, Tanya?_

_You're, uh…a friend. _She frowned as she rose up from her bed.

_Even after all those…things I've told you?_

_I'm no angel either, _she confided with a slight smile. It fell again as she viewed me suspiciously. _Why?_

I shrugged. _I guess we're two fallen angels together,_ I replied before releasing her hand and rising from the chair, leaving her for the night.

…On another night, she whispered, _What is it like? You know…_

I sighed. First, I was in her bed, on top of the sheets while she lay cocooned under. I fisted my hands behind my head, trying to keep them occupied. Second, my psychotherapist had asked me the same question, just worded differently. Staring at the canopy, I responded, _It's like being on a diet where you're not allowed to have chocolate, and you see it everywhere and just want a piece, but you know if you have a piece you're going to want more._

_So I'm like chocolate? _She asked immediately in an assuming tone.

I looked to her. _You are the finest chocolate, but only in a small, delicate, and elegant form so I'll have to savor every bit of it. Instead of resorting to my old ways where I greedily feasted in my pleasures, I want to know what went into making this delicious kind. I want to know what makes this chocolate different. I want to know everything. I want to know you, Tanya. _Then, after I realized I admitted that, I quickly countered, _Sorry, if this makes you uncomfortable. I just…see, when I am around you, my tongue and mouth just won't cease movement._

She laughed. _No, I find it very interesting. Much more interesting than any other guy I've met._

_Will you marry me then?_

She laughed even more and then groaned. _Marriage is not in cards for me. _

_I don't know. I think you'll look precious in white. _

_White is for the innocent. _

_You're right,_ I laughed. With that, I wished her a good night and left her for the evening.

Another night: Her head rested against my chest as I stroked her arm with my long fingers, less nervous than before. I wanted to comfort her just as I had Bella. But with Tanya, everything felt heightened. I wanted so badly to keep her, but I didn't want to scare her. I didn't want to push it. The easiest way to keep from doing this was to keep talking. First, I just mouthed off random facts that popped into my head. Sometimes, I asked her silly questions. Others, I was serious.

It began with me trying to think of what to nickname Tanya. We were watching some low budget film, and the first thing to pop to my head was _Mi bichita._

She looked at me, stern. _Did you just call me a bitch?_

_No, no, no. I said 'bichita.' It means little bug—a term of endearment in my country._

_If you call me your bug, I'll rip out your larynx._ She said this only because she just quizzed me on it.

_Why does everyone think you're a _bruja_?_

_Because I am, _she replied. _It's more of a survival instinct. Sasha, my mother, said I was the fiercest of her children. Well, that's because I didn't have the looks the guys chased after or that people fawned over. My sisters were all naturally fit—except me. I guess I took after my father who was a nice, round man. He always played Santa Claus during the holidays. Instead, I had fight for service. This aggressive behavior didn't earn me many friends and it got me kicked out of my first studio. I was alienated for the fact that I was too heavy for the male dancers to lift. One of the boys laughed at another because he couldn't get me off the ground. When I told my teacher about it, she told me I needed go on a diet and think 'skinny.' I stamped on her god awful feet, realizing that I would have to fend for myself. Being the oldest didn't help me much. Thankfully, I lost that dreadful weight, but the insecurity still remains. Once I had a normal body weight, I thought I loved the attention my new body brought. Guys gawked. Girls stared enviously. Contrary to popular belief, my nose, breasts, lips, and skin tone are all real, though it took me a while to discover that I was naturally beautiful. Yet I always had this fear that people only saw the beauty—especially men. I mean, you guys can be dogs at times. In other words, I was the most volatile with a type 'A' personality, and that's because I never had anything—or anybody—that I could hold on to. My sisters, because they got married first, got all the heirlooms. They're always calling me about their children and their husbands, and then they'd ask me 'how's Stephen (or Frank or John)?' 'We broke up months ago' I'd answer. 'Oh, that's too bad. I think Laurent (or Garrett) may have a single friend living in the area.' Usually, I hang up before they finish. I don't like sharing my things that I can barely claim as my own, and I definitely don't like being set up. Adrian pulled that one time and I all but bit his head off. I rather I find someone for myself instead of someone casting a hand-me-down guy on me. There were always the guys as I got older that thought they were so good and cool. I don't want just some ordinary wannabe who was just using me until he could move on to his "next big thing." Most guys only like me for my body but I know there is more than that to a person._

_No todas hermosuras enamoran, que algunas alegran la vista, y no rinden la voluntad._

_What does that mean? _she asked.

_It means all kinds of beauty do not inspire love; there is a kind which only pleases the sight but does not captivate the affections. To them, you were just a pretty face, nothing more. _

_And I probably let them think that. Looking back now, man, I was such a fool. Desperate, maybe._

_Well,_ I started to answer, _men look at how you dress as an indicator of how you feel about yourself._

_What?_

It felt so natural to tell her this._ When I used to 'play the game,' one of the biggest indicators of a cheap girl is way too low cut tops and too short outfits. I mean, sometimes they are appropriate…what I'm getting at is that you need to dress they way you want to be perceived. _

_So, I'm a whore now?_

_Are you? _I challenged, smirking.

She frowned. _Well, we'll test out this newfound knowledge of yours someday, but I'll have you know, I was not desperate for just any man._

_Not at all. I just think you're frustrated. Just like me—for different reasons, of course. _

_The guys at home are either gay or taken or freaks of nature. Or jerks. _

_Or you just keep getting a bad hand. I suggest that you don't gamble._ _Tienes suerte mala. How about I call you carmelita?_

_What does that mean?_ She wondered.

_It means you're mine, _I stretched.

_Huh. So, you think you own me? What if decide that I don't want you._

_If you didn't, you wouldn't be resting against me._

_You're a convenient pillow._

_Ouch,_ I laughed. _Well, I guess I'll have to make you want me. _She ended up falling asleep in my arms.

Then, another night: I desperately wanted to run my fingers through her now healthy and glossy hair. Mi mamá didn't like that I spent most of my time with Tanya. She probably thought I would crack. I didn't—but I was close.

Tanya was looking in the vanity mirror, brushing her luscious hair, humming to herself. What song I had no idea; it seemed like a lullaby, something _mi abuelita_ used to sing when I was _un bebé_. Then, I wondered aloud, _If I asked to I kiss you, how would you answer?_

Without stopping her habitual motions, _What kind of question is that? _Tanya quietly demanded.

_I don't know, just curious_. I shrugged.

There was a slight pause in her stroke, exposing her interest. _I've never heard that one before. _She pressed her palms and back into the top of the vanity dresser and she smirked. _What if I said no?_

I crossed my arms. _That would be fine_.

_I don't know which to choose, _she joked, appearing suddenly anxious.

Cautiously, I laid a soft hand on her cheek, encouraging her to relax. Her hand covered mine as she closed her eyes. _Marco_, she sighed, _I want to kiss you…_

I began to close the distance when a lone finger impeded my action, resting in the center of my lips.

_Maybe another time, _she whispered nervously.

_Oh…I understand_, I nodded, though I was disappointed. At that moment it was probably for the best. Never have I felt so confused and elated by a rejection. _Because she said she wanted to kiss me, did that mean she wanted me?_ I recall running through my mind. Before she drifted off to sleep, I remember whispering, _You are an enigma._

Back to reality, I walked right up to Tanya who just walked out of the restroom, visibly controlled. When she saw me, she smiled. "Marco, good, you're here."

"What's the emergency?" I wondered.

A long quiet sigh—uh-oh. "I tried and I failed."

"¿Qué?"

"Cindy didn't want reconcile. She wants to hurt someone—Edward, specifically. And she's going to be dancing in the competition just to do it. I don't know what to do." She took my hand and starting pacing down the hall with me by her side.

"Part of me," she went on, "wants to just…"—she growled—"Do you know what I mean?" Before I could answer—"Of course you do. You always do. But then, part of me wants to be good. Part of me wants to help her, and be…humbled."

Her words unearthed a memory I had tried to bury several times—the night Bella and I had that _riña_. I had to be the biggest _boludo_that ever lived. Instead of admitting my own flaws and insecurities to her, I blamed her for everything. I started to make accusations hoping she'll take the bait. I was tired of being the root of my own problem. When I saw her and Edward I was jealous of him. I felt like I've been in a straitjacket. Bella became my scapegoat. The words I said to her were true, yet they applied to me as well. We fed off each other to pack the void we desperately needed to fill. She needed an emotional comfort while I needed a physical one. With Tanya I had to be cautious; with Bella, I went for it all. I've never been rough with a girl before but it felt so good to release that anger, that turmoil. I was glad she'd hit me because I understood we were in the same boat. We were both struggling to untangle ourselves from the mess we created.

"You know what?—forget humility," I finally announced. "Forget being nice to her, forget trying to be friendly. Forget everything I told you_._"

"What?!"

I kissed the backside her hand before continuing with "I know how _estupenda_ you are, and I know how hard you've been trying to be kind, but some people don't deserve that. Cindy"—I shook my head—"she is trying to infringe upon the one thing you love—dancing. I can't stop you from striking back."

"How?" she thought.

"No lo creo pero…_we_ are going to compete."

"I'm not—"

"Don't say that you aren't prepared. You practice in your sleep," I argued, "and don't say I can't dance. I'm Argentine; it's in _mi_ _sangre, _and I've helped you prepare all this time. Do you think we have enough time to register?"

She compressed her full lips. "I'm…pretty sure I could get us in. I'll just have to pull a few connections."

I nodded. "We'll do that and then call Alice. Edward and I are roughly the same build—"

"And she made me a dress awhile ago," Tanya inserted. Worry spread over her forehead in wrinkles.

"Relax," I told her. "I'm not going to act like _un tonto_. You know, I do know how to behave in public."

"I'll be sure to tell Ana," she whispered, avoiding my eyes. Looking down, she asked, "How do you know this won't blow up in our faces?"

"I don't," I grinned, pulling up her face, "but I know it won't work if you're as wound up as mi Tia Dolores."

In an instant, unhappiness shrouded her. I couldn't control myself. I immediately asked her if something was bothering her.

As usual, I got this response: "Stop acting like my mother." Then, she grabbed my hand leading me down an unfamiliar hall.

Soon, we were at the registration table. Tanya bypassed all the formalities and went up to one of the attendants—male—and expressed her need to speak to an Alistair Casson.

The attendant answered robotically, "I'm sorry. Mr. Casson is unavailable at the moment. Is there anything I can help you with?"

By her frustrated sigh, I knew she was losing patience. Leaning over the desk, she spoke slow deliberately. "Look, sir. The only way you can help is if I can speak to Mr. Casson—_personally_."

The attendant rolled his eyes, pushed out his chair, and muttered, "I'm going to be fired," before speaking up to say, "Follow me."

Another quick trip and the young man was about to knock on the door. However, a dark-haired man hurried out, about to pass us. "Excuse me; I do not have all day."

"Wait, Mr. Casson," Tanya announced, blocking his path. "I'm—"

"Tanya Denali—winner of the Tango division last year," he stated, looking down upon her.

"That's correct," she smiled, but it didn't last long.

"Unfortunately, I never forget a face," he expressed acerbically. "Is there something I could help you with, Ms. Denali?" Mr. Casson rocked on his heels impatiently.

"Mr. Casson. I just need one favor."

"The world is full of those in need of _favors_." Exasperated, he waited for her to continue.

"I need to reregister for the competition."

"Registration closed at eight o'clock for your division."

"Yes, sir, I know, but—"

"Ms. Denali, are you suggesting that I bend the rules in your favor?"

"Not bend, just extend the deadline."

He frowned. "Out of my way," he demanded. I was growing more frustrated with this incredibly disrespectful fellow. The first rule was to never be rude to a lady, especially _una mujer linda_.

"Wait," she commanded once more. He scanned her over with contempt. "Please, Mr. Casson. I was registered to compete, but my old partner Edward Cullen has a new—"

"Are you referring to Carlisle's boy?" he interposed.

I cut in. "Sir, Tanya is not enlisting your services as a way to reclaim some former glory nor is she asking you to give her a perfect score. She just wants the opportunity to compete once more. She was seriously injured and was advised not to compete. All we are looking for is the opportunity."

Mr. Casson stared at me shockingly, as if I had cursed his name. "Who are _you_?"

"I'm Marco Sanchez Vargas, Ms. Denali's boyfriend and dance partner."

He gave me a challenging stare. Finally sighing, he whispered, "Last heat for Tango. Retrieve your number at the desk."

"Thank you, Mr. Casson," Tanya expressed calmly. Immediately, he began to rush away, disappearing behind a pair of double doors.

Next on the agenda was to call Alice.

Alice was one of those people that would cause my Tia Dolores to break out in prayer. Though she was short and innocent-looking, she said the weirdest things that scared _el Diablo_ out of me. When I first met her—the day Bella was already having a breakdown—she said, "Oh, so you're the one she likes." Who was she? Was she referring to Bella? Tanya? She must've read the confusion on my face because she continued, whispering, "Don't worry, I won't tell her you like her, too."

Then, that was it.

I tried to avoid Alice after that, but really that was almost impossible when I had to get food from the kitchen or a textbook from the office. She seemed to be always there, showing up out of nowhere. It was like being in _una película de miedo_. How Edward put up with that, I had no idea.

But it was even stranger to see Jasper and Alice together. In my culture, I am used to expressive relationships. Everyone is affectionate with everyone else. However, these two, they just, _muletilla. _They remind me of my chemistry class back in secondary school. En química, I remember discussing hydrogen atoms, and how they form these covalent bonds that are so strong that it takes a great amount of energy to split the two atoms apart. That was Jasper and Alice. They float around each other, not really expressing their strong love, but everyone knows it exists—in some undefined way.

Tanya and I weren't quite there yet. She was like a foreign language I desperately wanted to understand. Yet I didn't want too much of her because I knew I would get too attached—_está_ _adicto_ was what the guys said. It would be going from extreme to another.

_Tenía problemas. _

In less than ten minutes, we met Alice in an obscure location in the building while she handed us our clothing as if they were contraband goods.

"Everything is in there; I triple-checked." She pointed to the bags Tanya had taken in her possession. Absentmindedly, she commented, "You can never be too prepared for these competitions. You think you're packing extra shoes just to be safe, but it turns out you really need them in the long run."

"Gracias, Alice," I stepped in, interrupting her ramblings in order to avoid another Alice moment.

Again, I have made another hasty decision based on my attraction to and my care for a woman.

**TANYA**

_Relax, Tanya, _I chanted to myself. Smoothing down the sides of my emerald green gown, exhaling a long, shaky breath, I closed my eyes momentarily, and then returned to the face in front of me. I tried to smile at myself, but who was I fooling?

I loved men. All types of men. Yet, I was never _in love_ with a man—I guess, until now.

Adjusting my left strap, I felt the nerves building, and I had never been a nervous-inclined person. It just wasn't in my nature. All of these jitters were making my skin crawl. This wouldn't have happened if I would have stayed in Washington.

_Instead, I would have died in Washington_.

I pushed a loose strand of hair back into my tight bun and left the restroom. Marco was waiting just outside the door, dressed as well. It hurt to look at him. I was waiting for his amused expression, his torment. "Go 'head. Laugh it up," I said, revving to lash out if he decided not to be serious.

With Marco, I never knew what was in store when he wasn't in caretaker mode. Yes, he was annoying and somewhat irritating to the point where I wanted to go insane. Yet, there was something intriguing about living unpredictably.

Instead, Marco let out a soft "¡_Mira vos_!" Whatever that meant. He held out his left hand for me. Once I let him take it, he spun me around once, still in awe. "You look absolutely amazing, _carmelita_."

"You're not just teasing me?" I asked uncharacteristically.

"No, no. Why do you seem so surprised?" he chuckled, massaging my right hand. Without thinking about it, he brought my hand up to his lips. I shuddered. "Are you cold?" He was in the middle of removing his borrowed jacket while I protested.

"Marco, please," I scoffed, refusing his offer.

"No, I insist," he urged. He draped the jacket over my shoulders, and I could hear the satisfaction in his voice. "_Ahí_."

I sighed. "You're impossible."

"You're one to talk," smirking, he countered.

_I love him. I love him. I love him. _

He frowned and crossed his arms. "Something's wrong."

Why did I have to know me so well? "Why would something have to be wrong?" I questioned acerbically. He didn't even seem fazed.

"You don't seem like yourself today. Something is troubling you. I can see the tension in your facial muscles and shoulders. Por favor, don't be afraid to tell me, _carmelita._"

This was it. The moment had come, and I was far from ready to speak the truth my brain tried to beat back with a broom. My heartbeat I heard amplified against my chest, chanting indistinctively. However, my brain was louder—_Don't! Don't!_

I wanted him. I really did. I loved him. I had no other choice but to. And still I fought against it. "I...it's…it's just PMS," I lied.

"Changes in hormones can cause irritability," he added matter-of-factly. He nodded to show his comprehension.

I hated lying to him. I hated lying to myself.

Even Bella knew the truth.

Alice came back to reclaim our things. I was hoping she would stay; however, she disappeared as quickly as she had come, wishing us a good luck.

Out of all the females who have entered my life, the one who was the closest to being a dear friend was Alice. I had to go and screw that up when I let the dominating side of me mess with Jasper. He was a good sport, but Alice…she looked like she wanted to spear me afterwards. I've apologized and apologized, but obviously I've ruined another good friendship.

With about an hour to kill, Marco and I took a seat on a couple's bench. Immediately, he draped my previously injured leg across his lap. "How's your ankle?" he queried while massaging it.

"Just fine," I whispered, leaning my head on his shoulder. Subtly, I inhaled his scent; he reminded me of black licorice.

"I want you to stay off your feet as much as you can so you don't put too much pressure on it with these heels."

I groaned just like I did when Marco first took me back to the ranch from the hospital. It was like having a live-in nurse. He had already nursed me back when I was recovering from my illness. "Marco, I'm fine. It's been more than three weeks."

"I just don't want you to injure yourself," he replied sadly.

When I heard the tone in his voice, I instantly felt ashamed. He _had _been attentive during this period, making sure I was properly feed, entertained, hydrated, and that I was comfortable. Here he was trying to care about me, and I was being insensitive. Selfish.

"You're right," I commented as I closed my eyes. My heart clouded my mind, giving me the sensations of what if would feel like if I just told him. Warm and cozy. "Marco," I started.

"Yes?" he whispered.

"Thank you," I told him in a low voice.

"For what?" he asked as I he drew lazy circles on my exposed calf.

"For doing this for me."

"You are most welcome, Tanya." I felt the pressure of his lips on my forehead. "It's not every day that I get the chance to drop _miles de dólares_ for plane tickets and competition fees. Then again, it's not every day that I get to spend the day with a beautiful woman such as yourself."

I looked up at him. "If we weren't here right now, what would you be doing instead—besides studying?"

"Riding. Esperanza and I haven't had much bonding time. She probably thinks I've neglected her."

"You love that horse, don't you?" I was not a fan of animals. I did not even own fish at home. Adrian brought home a dog once, and as soon as I saw the little "gift" it had left on my sheets, I was on the opposing side of the pro-pet campaign.

"She's the one that didn't judge me when she could have. The day Esperanza dies I don't know what I'm going to do…."

A moment later: "Tanya, did you know that the human heart creates enough pressure to squirt blood nine meters?" Marco informed me.

I smiled. "You are such a nerd." A very handsome nerd.

"And you are my temptress," he replied lightly, though I could hear the slight strain in his voice.

I didn't make his life any easier. I couldn't help it. I refused to walk around like a nun in a drab habit. I did however scale back on the controversial wardrobe. After our foiled secret date, the one Elizabeth ruined with her temper tantrum, I realized I wasn't attracting the kind of attention I thought I deserved. I revamped my wardrobe a bit, showing a bit less skin and bit more…how did he put it?—more respect. I was sad to see that black leather get-up go. But looking back now, surely, it belonged more on the street corner.

My life was no walk in the park either. Being with Marco has forced some insecurities to come to light. He knew things about me that I didn't even know about myself. For insistence, he knew the tattoo of a cherub on my left hip stood for more than my own innocence; it represented my brother that passed away of cerebral palsy before he was four (I actually do feel, people). More often than not we talked about real things while Edward and Bella made kissing faces at each other.

Marco and I were different yet he claimed we were alike. He liked to be emotionally affectionate as well as physically, whereas I only know how to deliver physically. Every time I pulled away emotionally, he drew me in closer physically. He knew how to bait me. I had very liberal views while he had conservative beliefs. I liked coffee; he preferred tea.

Based on everything, we should clash—but opposites attract.

An hour came and went and _finally_, we were on the dance floor. I felt so at home. God, I missed this part of me. I almost couldn't control the satisfaction I felt. I was taking unnecessary steps on the wood floor just to enjoy the feeling of the hard surface against the soles of the heels.

With a grand smile on my face, I focused on Marco who was watching me. "_Tú estás sonriendo como si fuera una niñita con un helado."_

"I hope that's a good thing," I murmured. When I looked away, I saw a couple of young women in the audience just staring at me, unashamed. Words were exchanged between the two of them, but they were so far away I couldn't hear their conversation. The one on the left pointed in my direction. Soon, I turned away from them, moving Marco to another location.

Soon, the emcee came on and announced the heat was going to begin momentarily. I pushed back the useless thoughts and focused on the man in front of me. He appeared to be in the middle of prayer. Quite abruptly, he opened his eyes and whispered, "I'm ready."

In the midst of this dance, I made a decision. Somewhere close to the beginning, where Marco and I were almost cheek to cheek, I whispered softly, "I love you."

However, the minutes went by. He never replied.

I was on the verge of embarrassing—not to mention totally uncalled for—tears. Pathetic. The procedure lasted no more than seven minutes tops, and I could barely hold myself together. And when it was over, I still didn't immediately leave the floor.

Lingering, Marco held my hand, already assuming the worse. "Was it that bad?" He asked impatiently, smiling nervously.

"You were…" I shook my head at a loss of words.

When I danced, I took on this…seductress persona. It was a given based on my personality. I always loved being in charge, and I didn't like relinquishing my control to others. Dancing with Edward, I could feel the slight tension in the power, it was never strong enough to make me question who still maintained the most control—of course, I did. However, Marco…he surprised me. I've never felt more at war with anyone dancing than when Marco's long fingers touched my bare back, his chest pressed against mine, and we battled for dominance. I could tell that Marco was unhampered; he was free in his mind. He didn't shirk away from his position as the man. He was bold and intense. This power exchanged was different from what I was used to. Instead of matching my steps, he went one further, stunning me. The gaze in his eyes was not feigned like Edward's; his was genuine and foreign.

When I practiced with Marco, I was only given glimpses into this side of him. Granted, his technical skill wasn't as detailed as I was used to, but he made up for that in showmanship—and sex appeal.

Ladies, I had myself a keeper. If only he knew how I loved him, too.

When there was not music playing, I didn't have the confidence to embarrass myself (anymore than I had already done in my life) so I kept my mouth shut about the whole 'love' thing. If he didn't bring it up, I wouldn't either.

Not that I had the chance, of course.

Soon after our little 'adventure,' Edward and Bella returned, reminding me of teenagers. Bella was full of shock and surprise when she found out that I was competing. Edward, though, just looked on knowingly. _It wasn't my idea!_ I wanted to shout at him. He wouldn't believe me anyway.

Just for a moment, Edward frowned. Bella didn't catch it because she was too busy talking about how cool it was to be competing along with Marco and me. She was talking directly to Marco when Edward mouthed _I NEED TO TALK TO YOU._ I nodded minutely to show that I understood, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

Every time Edward said that he wanted to talk, nine times out of ten I was about receive some heat. Half of the time I zoned him out, and he sounded like the adults in Charlie Brown.

Today, I couldn't help but listen to his frustrations.

Since we were all finished competing, we decided to call it a day. Thank God! Bella, while talking about her father being disturbed over his crazy taxi ride, helped Alice and Elizabeth pack up everything for the day. Marco and Pedro Juan were taking our possessions to the cars.

Edward cornered me while I was putting on my sandals.

"I really did see her, didn't I?" he asked in a low, controlled voice.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Why did I see her?"

"It's my fault, and I am so sorry about it."

He frowned, "I figured that much. You could've warned me. Bella and I were in the middle of our heat when I saw her—dancing. You wouldn't even understand the shock I experienced. I rushed Bella out to avoid communicating with her."

"She's looking for you, Edward. For what, I don't know. She's a bit bent on revenge."

"Sound familiar?" he retorted.

I didn't even reply back to that. Instead, I changed the subject. "What are we going to do?"

He smiled. "We're going to do what we do best—kick butt."

I chuckled and replied, "I've always liked the sound of that though it seems a little weird to be your competition again."

"Just a little," Edward admitted. "But that was a long time ago. I hope you and Marco do well."

"Oh," I smirked, "I _know_ we'll do well. I just hope that you and Bella can keep up."

He laughed when Marco appeared.

"¿_Lista_?" Marco asked, grinning. He held out his hand again for me.

I looked back at Edward for one more time before answering, "Uh…yeah," and taking his hand once again.

While everyone else decided to stay at the apartment, Marco and I returned to the estancia, having no business in the city until Wednesday.

Later on that night, I pulled out my diary (that no one, not even Marco, knew about!) and wrote:

_So, our day finished up better than I could've hoped. All of us are moving on to the semifinals. I don't doubt that Cindy moved on as well due to her partner this year. Just thinking about him gives me shivers. Marco surprised me today, though. My mind was BLOWN! I love him—_

I stopped writing for a moment, taking in the significance of the words. It was officially on paper, in record, here for anyone to use against me. Just looking back in diary, I could see how…angry I was as a person. It was quite sad, actually.

_No more old Tanya. Those days of hatred are far away. It's because I love Marco. There's just one thing missing.…He's still—_

With a knock at my bedroom door, I was startled. "Uh, who is it?"

"It's me," his familiar voice announced.

Quickly, I shoved the diary under the mattress, knowing he had snooped through my nightstand before, and stuttered out, "C-c-come, come in."

Marco had a habit of sleeping without his shirt. All over his beautifully tanned chest were tiny hairs that I thought I would mind but didn't. He didn't even ask for permission; he just situated himself on the other side on my bed with no intentions of staying over the night. Gladly, I accepted his presence as an extra pillow. Men looked like they were hard and uncomfortable, but really they were soft like baby blankets.

"Did you have a good day?" he asked quietly. He was stroking his fingers through my long hair.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Did you?"

"Yes. It was an interesting experience," he chuckled.

"Oh, really," I smirked. "What was your favorite part?"

"What was your favorite part?"

"No, no, I asked you first!"

"_Verdadero_…but I want to know if your favorite part was mine," he teased, squeezing me.

I shrugged. "I don't know, I guess dancing again. At one point, I thought I would never dance again after this trip."

"¿Por qué?"

"Being here has disturbed my living pattern: I exercise less, eat more, and sleep more. I'm surprised haven't gained more than just my normal weight back. I'm ready to get back to my daily routine in Seattle."

"You're ready to leave me?" he joked.

"You can visit me," I suggested.

"I'll make a special trip just for you. Except we'll visit your sisters instead," he replied conspiratorially. "Though there, I'll have to live up to my stereotype of being a cheesy romantic so your sisters will look to their husbands, jealous that they didn't get themselves a sexy Argentine."

I laughed. "You think you're sexy?"

"Why else would you be with me?"

"Wow, peg me as the shallow type."

"I was kidding," he finally said.

"The damage has been done."

"Will it make you feel better if I told you my favorite part of the day?"

"I'd like that," I whispered.

"I most enjoyed the moment when the tension from your body disappeared and you were no longer worried about what ever was bothering you. It made me breathed easier to see that you weren't preoccupied. And just for the record, I know it isn't PMS."

I frowned, suddenly feeling the tenseness freeze me in place.

"Something else was bothering you, and at first, I thought it was the Cindy thing. That couldn't be it because we had already cleared that situation up. Then, we were just about to dance and you whispered"—I couldn't let him say the words.

"It was just characterization, no big deal. Alice was mad when I pulled the same thing on her boyfriend. Anyways, I'm tired. I had too much drama and high action for one day. Good night."

"_Claro. Buenas noches, carmelita_," he whispered before kissing my exposed cheek. Then, he kissed my lips, and left.

That night, I had the feeling that he wasn't convinced with my poor excuse.


	45. Gone Too Soon

**Chapter 43**: **_Gone Too Soon_**

A/N: Title from song called "Gone Too Soon" by Michael Jackson

_**Tuesday of the Competition…**_

**EDWARD**

The stopwatch had restarted, dropping from thirty eight thousand eight hundred eighty minutes back to zero.

I wonder if anyone could tell how long it had been. Did I itch like a junkie waiting for a hit? Better yet, why was I keeping count myself?

"What happened…?" Bella commented, her voice not hiding her surprised satisfaction, though it was drowned out by the lethargy in her voice.

Well, there were multiple things: the red dress, the dancing, the words, _her_.

Examining the evidence, we must look to the edge of the bed where the nightgown she was wearing to bed—blood red in color—now lay lifeless in discordant clumps of flimsy fabric, resembling nothing more than a pile of lace. And this wasn't even counting my borrowed shredded shirt that lay out of sight. The perpetrator that did such a heinous crime (in Alice's eyes, anyways)—Inner Edward.

_I'll have to buy her a new one…and Marco a new shirt._

It all boiled down to one thing, really: I was man—and not a very strong-willed one (especially not when Bella wore that red dress at the competition. Her words were mostly as innocent as Snow White but her body was as lethal as Jessica Roger, Roger Rabbit's wife). I should have known sex would be like Pandora's Box. _Once you know what you're missing, it becomes nearly impossible to live without it._

I didn't have to answer before Bella giggled; whether from embarrassment or incredulity, I knew not. Her index and middle finger walked over my chest, teasing the skin she passed. A ripple of electricity shot through me, but I was used to it by now.

Surely, Charlie would understand that a man has _needs_. A man has _wants_…and Bella was just too tempting.

Well, maybe he wouldn't.

In an effort to release this stupid pressure I put on myself (my big mouth proclaiming, _save it for the dance floor), _I selfishly committed to the fact that this release wouldn't be a one-man job. I had given into the little head, the inner Edward. And of course, Bella was all too willing to go along for the ride.

"What are you thinking about?" Bella frowned, running her hand over my furrowed brow.

I smiled, bringing her tender fingers to my lips. "I'm just thinking about yesterday," I threw out there, giving her the opportunity to form whatever conclusion she pleased.

She blushed, alerting me that she was only focused on the _latter_ part of the day; the latter was also the object of my preoccupation. Bella then flopped ungracefully onto her pillow, bringing her arms over the bedspread, and sighed.

I sighed along with her, eyeing her beauty from my elevated position, my head resting on my propped up elbow. Bella was definitely the most beautiful woman I've ever dated, even _more_ attractive than the model I saw briefly.

_What was her name…? Lydia? Claudia?_

Bella fluttered her eyes, her lengthy dark lashes sweeping over those all-knowing pools of chocolate, making me instantly forget about my attempts of remembering a past fling. My eyes ran over the bridge of her cream nose, trailing off to observe the pink that regularly hued her cheeks.

"So, is this going to be a regular thing, or was last night just an exception?"

I weighed her words before answering, "Consider it as a treat for being so incredible on that dance floor yesterday—and a regular thing."

She smiled. "I can't wait to do this back in the States, when I can have you whenever I want, _as_ often as I want"—she paused, biting her lip—"_as_ long as I want," she mentioned earnestly.

Ah, and this was where I ran into a problem (and it wasn't about the sex). In my burst of impetuousness, I asked Bella to move in with me. It was not that I did not want her to. I had been planning to ask her, but my year of leave was up; I had to return to my destined track—just as Carlisle had done—yet it was a matter of whether Bella would be at my side when it was time for me to go.

"I hate it when you stare at me like that," she whispered.

"Why is that?" I joked but only half-heartedly.

"Because it makes me think something is wrong," she frowned. "I don't have another hickey, do I?"

"Well, you do have a little something…"

She gasped, hiding under the sheet, while I chuckled. Abruptly, I ended, frowning myself. "Don't you have to be to work soon?"

She nodded reluctantly. Then after a moment, when she was good and uncomfortable, she pulled the sheet from over her head, resting it over her chest as she sat up. "I have an interview, but it'll be quick though. You, Alice, and Liz won't even miss me at the competition. I promise."

I stroked her flushed cheeks. Her eyes closed momentarily as if on cue. I had held back long enough. Cradling her delicate face between my palms, I went for the morning kiss.

Who knew how many of these I had left.

As soon as I pulled away, Bella rested her forehead against mine and said, "It was peculiar that Charlie wasn't bothered by the magazine thing. I mean, he didn't even turn blistering purple—which he does quite frequently. He said, 'Oh, really, kiddo?' as if it wasn't a big deal. He was more upset about his taxi driver who, quote on quote, 'drove like he was a dang NASCAR driver.' Why was that?"

"Charlie is just very understanding," I smoothly replied. I thought she was going to get mad, like she normally does when I reply this way. Bella had quite a temper, but when she did explode it was the equivalent of a newborn kitten mewing—quite harmless, just really annoying after a while.

Instead, she whispered, "Thanks for telling him earlier. You dodged yourself a bullet." Then, she kissed me once more and slipped out of bed, with her body displayed before me, donning a robe and heading out of the room as if she was floating.

Bella was a little naïve when it came to Charlie and my relationship. Let's just say I didn't dodge the bullet so much as I had already _bit _the bullet. Charlie was a better actor than Bella. When she wasn't looking, he would stare waiting for the opportunity to catch my hand a little too south or to catch a kiss that lasted too long or to catch me saying something insensitive. He was waiting for me to mess up—just as he waited for Kyle (Apparently, Bella had this thing with choosing bad men). It didn't matter how many times I tried to reassure Charlie; he was her father first, meaning she was his number one priority. Right now, he was on a reconnaissance mission.

I had to commend him, though. There were many chances while we were riding to the estancia that he could have taken the wheel and swerved us off the road, in an attempt to kill me. But like Charlie, he showed some undeniable control and little emotion. He just sat there, waiting—waiting for me to 'fess up and be a man.

I had listened to the little head enough; it was time for the big head to be the voice of reason once again.

After pulling on some pants, I stepped out into the hallway, hearing Bella running water in the bathroom. I continued to walk down until I quietly knocked on Liz's door, where Alice was also residing.

I was greeted by none other than the imp herself. "Good morning, Alice," I kindly spoke. "I just came to make sure you all were getting ready."

"Yep," she nodded. "Everything is under control."

Sometimes, I wondered how Alice and Bella even met. They seem to be on the opposite ends of the spectrum…

I recall when I saw Alice walking into the studio to sign up Bella for the first time. Very eccentric yet oddly regal in her heels that brought her over five feet, she strutted in. Now, as I remember it…Alice's exact words to Mr. Johnson were _Do you remember that tall blond that just walked out of here? Sign me up for whatever he's taking._ Who knew that Alice's initiative to meet a stranger would be so instrumental in my future?

"Are you sure?" I asked her. "You didn't kill Elizabeth, did you?"

"No, no, not me." She rolled her eyes.

"Alice!"

"Edward, we can't get ready if you're still in the door," she quickly pointed out, smirking.

"Edward, listen to what she says," I heard Elizabeth call out from somewhere in her room. She _seemed_ okay. Well, at least better than yesterday.

"See? Nothing to worry about, Daddy Eddie," Alice teased. Ugh! I hated that name; it made me feel like I was two again.

"¿_Ella no le está torturando, no_?" I spoke to Elizabeth.

She laughed a little. "_No, todavía no_."

Alice smiled knowingly. "I can handle a teenage girl; after all, I was one myself."

"I find that hard to believe…" I scoffed, crossing my arms.

She narrowed her eyes. "Don't let the petite size fool you," she challenged.

At that, I put up my hands in surrender, warranting Alice the perfect opportunity to the shut the door on my face just as Bella came from the bathroom, her hair dripping down her back.

"You really shouldn't mess with Alice," she added, returning to her room, effectively locking me out as well.

Women.

While I showered I tried to gather a plan of action, but nothing seemed cohesive. Everything was unsure or just downright stupid.

What I really needed was to feel the keys. While some people ran to clear their minds, I played until everything seemed as clear as the musical arrangements in my head.

"Uh…Bella," I rapped lightly at her door, dressed and ready to head out. Marco wouldn't mind that I borrowed another shirt. "I'm stepping out for awhile."

"Wait—" I heard her feet padding the floor until her room door opened. Clothes were piled in the background, I guess, in her effort to choose the right outfit. "Where are you going?"

I shrugged. "I'm just going to run out. I will meet you at the competition."

"I'll go with you."

"No," I replied instantly. "I don't want you to be rushed. I'll just meet you, along with Alice and Elizabeth, okay?"

"Okay…" Her face was suddenly downcast, as if I had disappointed her somehow. That was the last of my intentions.

I kissed her frown away and whispered, "I hope your interview goes well, love. And I like the light blue top," before kissing her lips and walking away. I couldn't look back, afraid that I might have upset her even more.

I was looking for any place where I could just…play. I passed the local church, tossing around the idea of handling the large organ inside. I could already hear _Toccata & Fugue_ in D minor bouncing around my ears, urging to be played by these veteran fingers. However, I was looking for a place less Bach and more _me._

I walked a couple of blocks until I found a small music store, located in a hole-in-the-wall of a place. I went inside and was dismayed to see nothing in the form of a piano anywhere. I went to the clerk, who had been eyeing me since I walked in, and asked if he had anything with keys. He nodded and guided me towards a backroom.

Here was heaven.

This back showroom was so much more inviting than the front that it looked like I had walked into another store all together. There were so many choices, but I settled on the classic baby grand, much like the one I had at home. The clerk gave me the go ahead and there I went into another world. What started out as something as traditional as Beethoven morphed into my own improvisation.

It was gentle and deliberate at the beginning; every note carefully chosen. As if the notes were reluctant to be played. Then, everything went into crescendo, intensifying its complexity. Everything seemed to be chaotic yet orderly—eclectic. The notes seemed to be rushing, as if moving something—or someone along. The notes seemed more determined, more defined. Even the softest gave off the aura of confidence and beauty. At last, the composition came to its chilly close, hauntingly echoing the fate of its beginnings, as if I were right back were I was all along—alone.

My fingers lingered on the last notes, as if unable to let go of the piece of art that just past before me. Soon, my hands slipped off the keys and into my lap.

"Muy bonita música, señor," the clerk clapped, sending me out of my daze.

I thanked and handed the equivalent of twenty dollars. He nodded when my phone rang. As he excused himself, I answered it.

"Hey, mom."

"Hi, hon. Are you busy right now?"

I looked down at the glittering keys as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Uh…no, actually."

"Good," she sighed. "I was wondering if you would like to have coffee with me this morning."

"I would love to."

"Great! Favorite place?"

"There's no place else," I laughed and then said my goodbye.

The favorite place for my mother and me was a small, family-owned café on the edge of town, a place we have frequented every time we came to Argentina since I was a young boy. It was the first place I used my Spanish with someone other than Marco and Esme. It was here that I first had _maté_.

Returning here to our _"lugar favorito" _was very nostalgic for me. When I arrived, I saw my mother already seated at a table. Like always, it was just her and me. When she saw me, she stood up and smiled. However, this smile wasn't exactly right. It was plastered somehow, as if she was forcing herself. It looked overshadowed by something.

"No Carlisle?" I asked as I kissed her left cheek.

Giving me an expressive reprimand, Esme whispered back, "You know that your _father_ is an extremely busy man. He's taking a much deserved break from the world."

So, it wasn't my father that had upset her…

Once we ordered our drinks—I added a pastry with mine—Esme and I talked about little things. When I was younger, our conversations consisted of action figures, animals, and airplanes. Now that I'm older, they have shifted to school, significant others, and life in general. Rarely do we ever discuss our professional lives as dancers in public—it's just one of those things between us.

Folding her arms on the table, Esme began with, "You know, I really like Bella. I can see her becoming part of this family."

I grinned. "Mom, what are you trying to say—you're going to adopt Bella?"

"Well, only if you get cold feet," she teased. In a serious tone: "I see a change in you, dear. At first, it frightened me a little. To see you so…enraptured by someone. I just didn't want you to get hurt again. As your mama, it's difficult to see you _grow up_. There were many times I just wanted to shield you from the cruel world but your father would say the same thing to me—'In order to for him to be a man, he has to experience life, which sometimes means suffering.' Oh, I couldn't take it, hon. I'm just glad that you weren't one of the rough-housing types. You were very…_gentle_…observant…and protective." She laughed, reminiscing. "I'm just glad I only had to go through it once." And then, she sighed and I knew what she was thinking about.

"Only once? What about grandchildren?" I smiled.

She returned it, looking twenty years younger. "Oh, I expect them, mister. I need someone to spoil besides your father."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, because Dad would want to compete with infants."

She laughed. "That would be comical," she nodded, looking down at the table.

"So, mom, how have you been?"

"Pretty good. You know, some days are better than others." She started loading up her coffee with lots of sugars and cream. "I'm just thankful to be alive," she commented, sounding quite distant. She took a sip of her drink and then looked up. "Is something on your mind, Edward?"

"Actually, yes. I've been accepted into John Hopkins—"

"—That's exciting!—" she interjected.

"_And_ Harvard for medical school—well, among others, of course."

Esme said, "Well, which one have you decided to attend?"

I gave her a pointed look.

"Well," she sighed, crossing her hands, "then what's the problem?"

"They're all over the country…"

It only took Esme a moment before she understood where I was getting at.

"Oh," she murmured. "I see. Does Bella know yet?"

I shook my head in shames.

"Well, what are you waiting for Edward?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. The right moment, I guess. I just don't want her to feel like I'm abandoning her and I don't want to pass up this opportunity. I don't want to seem selfish."

"You, selfish?" Esme scoffed. "I couldn't find a better antonym for you, but sometimes we have to indulge in ourselves in order to be truly happy. All I can tell you is to tell Bella soon or she'll be more upset you kept it from her. Bella looks like the understanding type."

"Thanks, mom, and can we keep this between us? I haven't told anyone yet, really."

"You have my word." She smiled again. "By the way, Carlisle is excited to see you and Bella compete. Oh, he couldn't stop telling the world about it. Everyone in the neighborhood—and the hospital—knows now."

I laughed. "Everyone?"

"Everyone," she assured me. "He's very proud of you, dear. You don't even understand how…_ecstatic_ he is. Though he doesn't always show it, he loves you. You're his only son, and that was enough to make his world complete. I remember when he saw you in your first pair of ballroom shoes. Oh, he about cried. We were discussing the possibility of going back to the dance circuit when he retires."

"Really?"

"Yes. Dance is his number one hobby—well, it ties with golf—and he wants to do it again. We're already going to travel after he retires. Now, we'll just add dance and golf into the mix. Something we can both be happy with."

"That's exciting. I told Bella how amazing you both were."

"We were not _that_ great…" she replied modestly.

"Mom, you're in a dance hall of fame. You're a living legend."

"Ugh…_legend. _It makes me sound so old."

"You don't look a day older than twenty-five," I quickly responded.

She laughed like a young girl and patted my cheek. "Oh, you're too sweet."

Our bill came and I promptly paid it when my mother shook her head and said, "I've got this."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," she nodded. Then, the shadow returned over her face. "Edward…there was a reason I invited you here today. It's about Mr. Johnson."

"What is it? Is he retiring?"

"Well…"

I couldn't stop myself from sinking into my seat. It was coming; I knew there was a catch.

She sighed and wiped the corner of her right eye. "Mr. Johnson was admitted into the hospital this week. Mrs. Johnson thought he was having an allergic reaction to something he ate when she saw his face and arms covered in rashes."

"He's allergic to fish," I blurted out. "He can only eat shrimp."

Esme nodded in comprehension. "The doctors ruled that out. Apparently, his _sarcoidosis_ had flared up. His cough had worsened and overnight he had broken into night sweats and had a fever of one-oh-three." She avoided my eyes.

"He's alright, isn't he?" I inquired immediately. "Mom, is Mr. Johnson okay?"

A sob broke her voice. "I'm sorry, Edward, but he didn't make it."

Something clanked to the floor, and I realized too late that I was standing up. "Um…what do you mean he didn't make it? He didn't make what?" Irrational. I knew. I knew. I knew.

I couldn't make myself say it.

Esme opened her mouth to speak but I couldn't listen. I had to go. Somewhere. Anywhere.

"Edward, where are you going?" she yelled out behind me. "Edward! Edward!"

I walked, knowing there was no escape. I closed my eyes, knowing there was no way to shield myself from the truth.

Still I walked—a little faster—bumping rudely into strangers. My mind fried. My body fatigued.

Memories, memories—they flooded my vision. Torturing. Comforting. Causing pain and pleasure.

Pain and pleasure. While I had a midnight romp, he had suffered.

If I had been there…

And suddenly I found myself flagging down a taxi, cultivating a plan. I would go back to the apartment, pack myself a small bag and go back home.

Giving the driver the address, I spoke coarsely, creasing my forehead.

"_Ay señor, ¿estás en aprietos_?" He eyed me curiously from his rearview mirror.

I shook my head in response, frowning. "_Mi…mi padre_ _suplente murió de repente. Estoy regresando para estar consigo_."

"_Pues, lo siento_. _Te doy mis condolencias_."

"_Gracias_," I whispered. With a sigh, I tossed my phone to the other side of the car, careful not to look at the lighting screen.

**BELLA**

As much as I didn't want to admit it, I surely believed that Charlie actually liking Edward would be a one day thing. I thought maybe Charlie was letting Edward have his Cinderfella moment. Now, unless my eyes were betraying me, the two definitely seemed like they were acquaintances? No, allies—that sounded about right.

A kiss of departure later and I stepped inside the lobby of the hotel, asking for the room number of James Huntington. The kind clerk at the desk gave me right room, and soon I found myself on the twelfth floor, rapping on the door.

Have you ever had one of those freaky twilight zone experiences? It wasn't quite déjà vu though my body behaved in an instinctual way.

As soon as the hotel door opened, I took unconscious step backwards. How long I stared, I didn't know. My brain was already calculating the similarities when the man, standing there in plain jeans and a half buttoned shirt, smiled kindly and spoke in a warm voice, "You are Bella, right?"

"How did you know?" I blurted out.

He grinned, showing perfect teeth. A difference. "I'm James. A woman named Ana called me and said that you were on your way. I've been waiting for your arrival." He moved to the side, allowing me to pass.

Hesitantly, I entered into a room that resembled more of an apartment—more like a condo because my apartment was definitely not as nice as this. It was like a smaller version of the villa Alice's parents owned in the Florida Keys. I walked slowly into what appeared to be the living room, checking my surroundings.

"Have a seat," he offered, indicating towards the couch. "Make yourself comfortable."

Cautiously, I sat down, still eyeing this particular dancer. But before I could stop myself, I asked him, "Do you have a brother or a cousin named Kyle?"

His brows knitted together.

Oh, boy. Quickly, I tried recover. "I was just wondering because you look like someone I used to know…" I admitted nervously.

He bypassed the awkward statement to ask, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Water would be great," I hastily replied.

He walked over to the kitchen, grabbing a couple of bottled waters, though I would have been satisfied with tap. He placed a glass filled with cubes and a bottle in front of me. I thanked him.

"So…James, where are you from?"

Sitting down, he began, "Originally, I was born in Maine. I grew up as a navy brat and traveled to places all over the world. I especially liked my time in the Philippines. As soon as I was eighteen, I kept the nomadic life for two years and traveled around the U.S. I let my hair grow out, much to the disapproval of my old man. Then, I liked it in California and stayed."

"Then, how did you get into dancing?"

James laughed, obviously reliving a memory. "I liked this girl who I met while my family was stationed in Europe. She was a dancer." He smiled. "I was fifteen at that time and trying to impress her so I signed up for dance classes. The crush ended but the lessons didn't. Then everywhere I traveled, I had different partners."

I couldn't help but catch the implication. "How many?"

"Fourteen and counting…"

"Fourteen? Wow. With these…_multiple partners_, do you have a particular style?"

He shrugged. "I don't really have a certain preference. This year, I'm competing in just strictly Tango. For me, things can't stay the same for long. I feed off the adventure; I _like_ change."

Looking up briefly from my notepad, I asked, "Do you think you'll win this year?"

"My partner and I dance well, but I haven't had a partner quite like the one I had California."

"Who was the lucky lady?" I teased.

"Oh, she was the best partner I've ever had. Very beautiful. Very real. Very—well, it didn't work out," he truncated, concluding. "That was more than four years ago. Since then, I've danced for Pro-Am. I haven't quite found the one for Pro-Am yet." He smoothed back his pony-tailed hair. "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Well, and I hope you don't mind me saying this, but you are definitely prettier in person. The tabloids don't do you justice."

I smiled blushingly. "Are you telling me you're a fan?"

"Probably, your _biggest_ fan," he joked lightly. "No, actually I saw your face on the cover of a magazine yesterday. I was passing a newspaper stand."

"Unfortunately, my father knows as well."

"Oh, no," James chuckled.

"Oh, yes," I nodded. "But it didn't go as I had originally speculated. While I autographed, I tried to explain to him why his only daughter was appearing on the front covers of national and local magazines. Yet, he didn't freak out. It was really…weird," I finished somewhat lamely.

"Your dad must love you," he smiled. I must have had some loose strands because James reached out and tucked it back behind my ear, patting it softly. "Hair out of place is a big pet peeve of mine," he commented apologetically.

I laughed nervously, brushing back over the hair he moved, just as the main door opened and closed, with two sets of feet moving near. I straightened my posture to regain some sense of dignity.

James rose to introduce the two figures.

My thoughts were frantic_. No, freaking way! Did I have a GPS tracking system implanted under my skin?_

"Bella, this is Victoria and this is Cindy."

Victoria smiled slightly, saying, "I think we met yesterday. You are one of Alice's friends?"

"Yeah, we did…" I directed my glare at Cindy, expressing that I knew exactly who she was.

"I'm Cindy—James's partner for the competition."

"Oh, really?" My voice was uncharacteristically high, exposing my weakness. "Are you sure we haven't met before? You remind me of a Samantha I know."

"I've been told to have a familiar face," she retorted, parking herself on the arm of James's chair.

"Well, that's what happens when you look common," I heard myself reply. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, but I guess that was what I got for channeling Tanya.

Victoria bit her lip as if to keep from smiling. To avoid being exposed, she quickly vacated to one of the nearest rooms.

"So, what are you here for, Bella?" Cindy questioned, her politeness exaggerated.

"Uh, she was conducting an interview for the paper," James answered. "You know, on the competition."

"Oh? Is that so? Can I peek at what you've written?" She leaned out, trying to see my notes.

Hastily, I picked them up and put them away. "Sorry, you'll have to wait to read it in the _Buenos Aires Herald_." Planning on saving my ammo for a later date, I thanked James for his time, while I attempted to kindly retreat.

However, Cindy wasn't having it.

"I'll walk you out," she offered, following behind me. Instead of opening the door right away, she smiled condescendingly, "What do you think you're doing?"

"My job, and it was nice meeting you too."

"Hey, I'm here to do you a favor."

"And what favor would that be?"

"Stay away from Edward, okay?"

I smiled. "You know what? I'll see you on the dance floor." And with that, I left.

I know, I know; I really could have done some damage. I had the perfect opportunity to call her out, but I decided to use _good _sportsmanship—this time.

I returned to competition, finding a spot next to Alice. She looked over at me and asked, "How did it go?"

I sighed, "It was fine except for that fact I probably freaked him out when I asked him was he related to Kyle."

"You did not!"

"I did, and I saw Edward's ex! Can you believe that Cindy is competing in the competition?"

"What?"

I smacked Alice in the arm when the thought, "And you helped the enemy look nice," hit me.

"Wait, hold up, girl. You're telling me that Edward's ex-whore-of-a-girlfriend is competing in the competition—_this _competition?"

"Yes," I insisted, "in the same division as Edward and me."

Alice sat there, thinking about it for a moment, and then said just as coolly as her expression, "You're still going to win."

"God, I hope so," I whispered to myself. To her, I asked, "So, what have I missed?"

She shook her head. "Nothing much. P.J. and Liz haven't gone yet."

"Oh, good." I looked down and caught Alice's shoes. "Hey, you're wearing—"

"Sneakers, I know," she smiled, re-crossing her legs. "Nike Musique IV's to be exact. Jasper bought them for me because they're really dance shoes, and Jacob actually helped him pick them out."

"Are they here?" I asked her as I searched around for my friends. It seemed like it had been forever since Jake has been in my company.

"No, and I don't know exactly where they are. Which is really aggravating…" she grumbled. Continuing, she said, "Jazz said something about errands. When I offered to accompany him, he declined; he said it was a male thing and elected Jake over me. Can you believe this? I mean, I can hang with the boys, can't I?—oh, shoot. I just broke a nail," she whined, eyeing her finger with disdain.

I laughed, sarcastically replying, "Yep, you're a regular guy's girl." Alice glared, but her cruel expressions eventually faded when she said, "I never did really talk to you about your lunch with Charlie. How was that?"

"It's good. It was nice to spend some time with him again, you know? Although…he did charge at me as if he was Bruce Banner when he first arrived in the lobby area. Then, he took my hands, examining them as if he was checking for cuts or bruises. When I asked him if he was alright, he had this face of self-satisfaction. But overall, it was good. However, when I went to change, though, I seemed to be missing a pair of shoes…"

"Look, there they are!" Alice exclaimed as P.J. and Liz graced the floor, causing us to cheer and clap as loudly as we appropriately could.

Only, I couldn't tell it was Liz because of her hair.

"Alice…what did you do?" I whispered, ceasing in my praise.

My friend just shrugged. "Liz said she wanted something new, something fresh. A couple inches later and we got that."

"A couple inches? Alice, you took off a foot of hair!"

Liz's hair, which used to sweep down her back, now barely went passed her shoulders. It was new alright.

In a whisper: "Look, Bella. Liz just broke up with P.J. and she was feeling a little down. I couldn't let the girl cry her little eyes out over one boy, so I told her to forget him and concentrate on self for a little bit. And she said she always wanted to get her hair cut short—so I did it. Doesn't it look fantastic?"

It _did_ look really nice on her, opening up her face a bit. And she appeared to be radiating, much happier than she was yesterday. If getting her hair styled made her happy, then by all means, I approved.

"That was why she was so moody…"

"Yep," Alice nodded. "It's so sad too. They broke up because he would be studying in Europe and didn't want to be in a long distanced relationship. Can you believe that?"

"Actually, I can—excuse me," I finished as I checked my vibrating phone. It was Esme. I answered it with a semi-confused, "Hello?"

I've never moved this fast in my life. Alice probably didn't notice I had left. She was in her own world, watching her protégé consume the dance floor, believing that she was Liz's fairy god mother.

I had called Edward's phone close about a hundred times; he answered not one of them.

I thought it would have been more difficult to find him, but he was sitting on the sofa in the living room of the Vargas' apartment. A small bag lay limp by his feet, obviously not packed to the brim. Papers lay in disarray on the coffee table in front of him. His eyes were focused on the television screen. I followed his line of vision to see that he had been viewing the video presentation he made me. The DVD was frozen on one frame.

"Edward," I spoke softly, "I'm so sorry. I know—I know how much he meant to you."

"You couldn't possibly know how much he meant to me," he muttered, still staring at the screen. "Don't even pretend to understand."

Though his words were soft, they stung as if he had physically slapped me.

Edward rose from the couch. "That man was more of a father to me than my own, and I didn't even get the chance to say goodbye. I didn't get the chance to tell them I really appreciated all that he had done for me, all that he had shown me, all that he told me. I didn't get the chance to hold his hand in the final hours as he had held my hand for years." I noticed how red and swollen Edward's eyes were. He eyed me harshly before turning around, putting his right hand on his hip while he rubbed his head.

"Edward, look at me." When he didn't, I said more sternly "Look at me." Reluctantly, he met my eyes. "I may not know the extent of your relationship with Mr. Johnson, but I do know he was a good man." I took his face in between my hands and whispered to him. "But in order for me to understand, you have to let me in. You have to tell me what's bothering you. You can't keep running away every time something doesn't work out. We have to face it head on—together. We're in this together, remember?"

He closed his eyes briefly, expelled a breath, and nodded. I kissed his forehead. Afterwards, he took my hands into his. "You won't leave?"

I shook my head. "You know I can't and don't want to."

"Alright then," he sighed. He turned away from me and sat down on the couch.

Taking a seat next to him, I turned to meet his careful expressions, which ranged from anger to emptiness. Unexpectedly, he laid his head down into my lap. I smoothed out his frazzled hair comfortingly while he talked softly.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," he whispered. "Now, that Mr. Johnson is gone, the studio legally belongs to me. I'll have to get someone to take his place, hire a new dancer. I'll have to sort through legal documentation. I'll have to put off med school for another year."

"Shh…" I hushed him, still smoothing his hair. "Everything will work itself out."

"How do you know?"

"Honestly, I don't," I admitted. "But remember, I got your back."

"You are too wonderful," he replied lazily, his voice very soft and lethargic.

Before I knew it, Edward was sound asleep, his light snores resounding from his worn body.

Gently, I lifted his lax—and somewhat heavy—body and removed myself from the couch. He really worked himself up over this. I grabbed the remote, about to turn off the DVD paused on Mr. Johnson's segment, when I hesitated briefly, really studying the man.

His skin was undeniably wrinkly, but that could have been caused by weight loss. And he had that terrible cough; it sounded like he was hacking up his lungs. You could tell he had lived a hard life, but under it all, I could see in his eyes that he cared about Edward.

"This one's a keeper," his voice played in the room when I pushed PLAY. There was a smile and a wink before his cough that would soon take his life. I let the presentation keep playing until I realized that this was not the same DVD Edward gave me.

Mr. Johnson on the video smiled. "Boy, I knew you were smitten when you laid eyes on her. She's a fast learner too for a beginner. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if she went professional after some years. She's really good. I wished she could've been my partner…" he joked.

"Now, Edward, when you propose" he said, "you have to get down on one knee, take her by the hand and say, 'woman, you know I love you. If you don't marry me, I don't know how I'll be able to live without you. I am nothing without you.'"

"Just like that?" There came a laugh, and I knew it was Edward from behind the camera.

"Just like that son. That's what I said to the missus forty-one years ago. I had just come back from serving in Vietnam. I was twenty-one years old. I was not going to keep my honey (that's what I call Sarah)"—Mr. Johnson winked—"waiting any longer. She waited three years for me, with a piece of yard tied around her finger because I could not afford a ring. She said yes, thank God. I don't think I could've dealt with that rejection. She did make me go out and by her the ring of her choice," Mr. Johnson laughed then coughed.

"You know, Mr. Johnson, I want to be just like you someday."

Mr. Johnson waved his hand dismissively. "Poppycock! Don't be like me, be _better_ than me. Someday, Edward, I'll be dead and gone, and this will be all yours. Look at this studio that your family built with their bare hands. This is your ancestry circa one generation. My kids have no interest in this, but you do. Dance is part of who you are. I used to always tell my students that a dancer isn't great because of his technique; he's great because of his passion. You have that fire. I see great things from you, son, in whatever direction you choose. Don't let me down."

"I won't."

"I mean it, now. Wait—I thought this was supposed to be for that little sweetie pie you're going to marry?"

"Oh…uh, I'll edit this stuff out."

After a moment, he asked, "Have you finished that song yet?"

"No, not yet. I'll let you hear it as soon as I'm done though. It's not quite right yet."

_Song? _I thought.

"You'll get it right. And hey, congratulations again. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Johnson."

"Whenever you need me, Edward, I'll be there. I have faith in all that you do." With his arms opened, Mr. Johnson laughed again. "Don't just stand there, son. Give me a hug."

The video cut.

Only one thought came to my mind; Mr. Johnson was definitely gone too soon.


	46. Over

_Written to "Mad World" by Gary Jules and "Main Theme" from "A Beautiful Mind" by James Horner_

**A/N: **Thing One and Thing Two are two identical (and mischievous) characters from the popular Doctor Seuss book "The Cat in the Hat."

I started college and internships and volunteering and work and…all in all, life is once again my frenemy. If you are still reading this, I applaud you for your dedication. I know I would have given up a long time ago…

**Chapter 44: Over**

**TANYA**

_Dear Diary,_

_It was a day that started as innocent as any other day, but why did it have to end the way it did? Sometimes, I wonder if I am cursed or something?_

_Seriously, why did death always seem to haunt me?_

"Are you okay, _carmelita_?" Marco asked from the other side of the bathroom door.

How could he ask me if I was okay? He was bearer of bad news. It was my day off from the competition, for god's sake—a break from a bunch of oversensitive juveniles. And I thought the young dancers were going to be the only ones who got their feelings hurt today.

The day had started so nice. I just didn't know where it went wrong.I remember that morning clearly.

_I had peeked from under my covers, basking in the rays of a new day. Marco was already up in bed, with a book across his lap._

"_Studying?" I'd assumed, rolling my side towards him. I'd propped up my head with my hand. _

"_It never ends," he had smiled, still concentrating on the page, highlighting where appropriate. _

"_That's it? No random follow-up fact?" I had teased._

_He'd chuckled. "I thought you didn't like my random facts?"_

_I'd shrugged. "I've grown to expect them." I had sat up in bed and begun with, "I have a random fact for you…"_

_He'd looked up from his book, unconsciously tipping his head in interest. "Okay, go ahead."_

"_Did you know that kissing is good for your teeth? It increases the flow of saliva into the mouth, which breaks up the plaque the settles."_

"_Hmm…interesting," he'd smiled, now turning to face me. "Now, during that 'rinse,' your mouth is gathering tens of millions of bacteria in order to be exchanged with your partner."_

_Gross…but understandable._ _I had pretended like it didn't gross me out—and hey, maybe his intentions were to do just that. _

_Coyly, I had replied, "I wouldn't mind sharing some bacteria with you…"_

_He had laughed before kissing my cheek and resuming back to his studies. _

_Frowning, I had rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom. I had not reached it before Marco called out, "Someone is calling you."_

_It was, like, eight in the morning which meant it was way too early for my family to be calling me due to the time zone. And besides, they barely called me._

_Sighing, I had gone back to check my phone only to see it was an unwelcomed number. _

"_Who is that?" Marco had asked, intrigued. _

"_I don't recognize it," I'd lied, tossing the phone on the bed before going to take my shower. _

Later that day, Marco and I had a picnic on the countryside. I even wore this cute, little tan sundress with cream polka dots, conservatively cut down to the knee. It had been such a sweet and leisurely day…until I found out.

It was so unfair. How could a person as sweet and as caring as Mr. Johnson die? I knew he had been sick for a while, and we had had a couple of scares at work, but he was a strong as a horse—he was built to last forever.

At least, I had thought.

I quickly scrubbed the make-up off my face, secretly hoping it could erase the reality I was about to face. Inevitably, I would still open the door to same, sad tale.

"Are you feeling better?" His face twisted with concern.

I smiled half-heartedly. "Yeah, I'm fine. I think I'm going to go for a walk." I moved past him, but I felt his presence behind me.

"In your dress?"

_No, in my underwear._ I didn't answer, and soon, Marco disappeared from my side as I made my way out of my room.

The sun was beginning to set across the field. With running shoes freshly laced, I started off jogging towards the field, passing by the pool.

I'd told Marco that I used to be fat, but I never explained _how_ I lost the weight. Food wasn't my comfort. Pain was. The ability to push myself past my normal physical boundaries was how I found solace.

When my parents fought, I turned up the volume on my cassette player when I was a child (and then on a CD player as I grew older), and just danced and danced. When my little brother died, instead of attending the wake, I ran around the block several times, exchanging the tears for sweat. the anguish for stamina. Then, when…

Well, running and dancing were how I released myself from emotional obligations.

It was how I dealt with life. It was now how I dealt with Mr. Johnson's passing.

Before I could pick up the pace, I heard the presence of another's steps, off-beat with my own. Without turning around, I knew it was Marco coming to join me.

Marco was bigger and _faster_ than me; however, he didn't try to outrun me, like he normally would have. He didn't tease me, which was his specialty.

Instead, we just ran in sync. In prefect unison. We ran through the vineyard, zigzagging through each and every row. Step after step, we blew past the blurs of colored bloom.

All the times before, running and dancing were able to relieve me, but running wasn't enough this time.

I needed a release—a catharsis.

Everything had been building up inside of me, and it was getting increasingly difficult to hide my feelings from Marco—and ignore them from myself.

I stopped abruptly, huffing but not for air. Wiping the sweat off my forehead, I drew up to the old vat house, pushing my palms against the stone exterior. With my head down, I cried. Pathetic me, leaning against the wall, just balling my eyes out. This is the vulnerability that I hated to express.

Only a few people have seen this side of me, and most of the time it made them uncomfortable. Most panicked with fear and confusion. Some just froze from fright. Probably thinking, "How could this dragon lady cry?"

But Marco was the only one who did what he did. Instead of just hanging around and waiting for me to finish, he came up beside me, pulling my arms towards him.

My defenses kicked in. "Let me go!" I roared at the top of my lungs. I could hear the birds fleeing towards the sky as my cry echoed through the fields.

He didn't pull away. He adjusted his hold on me. "_¡__Calmate!_" he said. "Calm down!"

I shoved him. "Don't you tell me to calm down! I'll calm down when I want to calm down!" Angrily, I wiped the tears from my face—sorrow replaced with rage. My hands balled into fists. I probably resembled She-hulk at that moment.

Marco put his palms up in submission. "I was only trying to help…"

"I don't want your help! I don't need it!" I spat, pushing him away again. "Don't try to pretend like you know me because you don't!" Another shove. "Mr. Johnson was all the family I had and he's dead! He's dead! Mr. Johnson's dead! Vasilli's dead! Trevor's dead! They are all DEAD!" Before I could push him again, he seized my wrists, placing them behind me, and pressed me against the old vat house.

I had the urge to fight back, but he placed a knee between my legs, literally pinning me in place. Every time I pushed him away, he would move my hands to the side and drive me back to the wall. At one point, he tried to kiss me on the cheek, but I shoved him away again. He positioned his hands on my hips, which limited how much I could wiggle away from him.

I shoved him away again and ran towards the house, feeling a little delirious. I ended up stumbling through the house. Marco reached for me again. I shook him off when he caught my waist again, causing me to trip on the stairs.

"Will you listen to me?"

In my moment of weakness he caught my leg, and I turned on my back to fighting him off, but he positioned himself between my legs again.

Then, the struggling ceased. Chests pounding, we laid staring at each other. Marco looked away, muttering, "What am I doing?"

Before he could think too much, I seized his face, bringing his attention back to me. He tried to kiss me again. Not on the cheek; this time, he went for the bull-eye's—my lips—and was successful.

Fury. Angst. Misery. Lust.

These emotions were pushing us past the point of no return. And selfish me—I wasn't going to deny myself this moment.

It was uncontrollable, like a wild fire blazing through my veins, igniting my neglected bones. Marco never kissed me this way, not that I gave him the opportunity. Everything we did was always light and sweet. Cute, even. Nothing as passionate or as…hot as this.

He started whispering things that I couldn't understand. "…orbicularis oris…_labios_…Tanya, do you love me?"

I wanted to say yes, but my mouth just couldn't do it. Couldn't he tell that my body was screaming it to him? Or that I really wanted him to know.

"Tanya, do you love me?"

Then, he asked again. This told me that he couldn't tell. That he was thinking I was just in it to hit it and quit. That I just wanted some skin.

Just when I thought he was going to pull away, I held fast. "Don't..." I pleaded, wrapping my arms tighter around his neck. "Please…"

He gave me one last kiss before he backed away, breaking from my bond. "I can't do this."

Then, he just left me there. He disappeared. There I was, vulnerable on the staircase.

Feels like déjà vu.

**BELLA**

"So. when do you leave?"

"Saturday."

"Hmm…when will you be back?"

Edward readjusted his arm around my shoulders as we lay on the couch, still shocked by the events of the afternoon.

Combing his fingers through my hair, he answered back, "As soon as I can."

"I can't believe you're going to be gone in a few days…," I whispered into his chest, snuggling closer. Quite quietly, I admitted, "I don't think I can live without you here."

He sighed. This wasn't an Oh-Bella-I-love-you-so-much sigh; it was an I-wish-I-did-not-have-to-do-this sigh which meant one thing—the next thing Edward was about to say could not be good.

"Bella, there's something I need to tell you," Edward began, his voice low and hesitant.

I looked up at him, straining to see his eyes. "What? What is it?"

He looked down and expelled a breath. "I've been accepted into medical school."

"Edward! That's great news!" I cheered, pecking his lips excitedly. "You made it seem like we were breaking up or some—" The excitement cleared my eyes to ask, "Which"—I was even afraid to finish the question—"medical school?"

"There are several, but I think my heart is set on one. It's in Boston. It's Harvard…medical school."

My world bottomed out.

I pulled away from him, shrinking to the other side of the couch. "How long have you've known?"

"Not long…"

"How long, Edward?" I asked again in a flat voice.

"When my parents came, Carlisle brought my mail in a yellow envelope. I was just skimming through it when I finally opened it a day ago. He had been urging me to check it immediately, but…I put it off," he shrugged.

I wrapped my arms around myself, suddenly feeling vulnerable.

Was this how Cindy felt when she was with Edward? Every time he worked or practiced late, did she feel lonely and forgotten? Was this the reason why she drowned her sorrows in the arms of another man?

Did I have Cindy figured out wrong? Was she really trying to protect me from what she knew would soon happen to me?

I knew she had done some stupid things in the presence of Edward, but all in all, was to save me her real motive?

"What about the house in Seattle?" I wondered, thinking about the lease on my apartment. How many more months did I have?

"I will still own it, but I will also get a place on the east coast. I was thinking about buying a house; it will be a great investment."

He had missed the point.

I found myself in unfamiliar territory. "Edward," I began carefully. "What about us living together? Remember, the house warming party, the gifts, the remodeling?"

"We can still do that stuff…"

I smacked the arm of the sofa out of frustration "I don't care about that crap, Edward! The whole point of me agreeing to live with you is the fact that I would, indeed, live with you—not just in _your_ house."

Edward seemed to be processing that information when the front door opened. Emerging from the shadows was an excited Alice and a hurt Liz.

Anger fell from me as worry rushed in its place. I suddenly rose up to tend to Liz who was holding a bag of ice up to her face. "What happened?"

Liz rolled her eyes.

Ignoring her mood, I forced her to remove the bag from her face, only to see a red and swollen region encompassing her lower left cheek and bottom lip.

"That girl, Jane, from Aro's Academy jabbed me in the face with her elbow during the _paso doble_. She apologized."

"Even though she did it on purpose. She was just jealous that Liz and P.J. had a higher standing than they did…that is until this afternoon," Alice added sadly. "Thing One and Thing Two are now leading in Liz's division. I can't stand that brother and sister duo."

"A lot of people can't," Edward grumbled before going into the kitchen. I could hear him opening up the refrigerator.

Alice shooed Liz towards her room while she said to me, smiling, "We're going on a double date."

I crossed my arms. "What? You and Liz? Who's her date?"

"Relax," she giggled, touching me reassuringly. "We're just taking her bowling. We're celebrating!"

"What?" _An engagement?_

"Despite her injury, Liz was able to still rip it up on that dance floor. The girl was fierce. Right after she finished, I got her all cleaned up before she had to dance again. She's in the semifinals!"

"Really? That's so awesome!" I tried to sound more enthused but there was just more important things on my mind.

Of course, Alice noticed. I had texted her about Mr. Johnson when I found out.

"How are you, two holding up?" she asked.

I shook my head, not knowing what to say.

She wrapped her arms around me, squeezing me the way my mother would sometimes. "Everything is going to work out just fine, hon. Trust me, I know."

"I just hope you're right…"

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" she added before kissing my cheek. She giggled as she left my side.

As Alice went to change her shoes and freshen up her make-up, I went to meet Edward in the kitchen.

He was doubled over the counter, his shoulders hunched, sipping on a glass of water. He didn't seem to react to my presence.

"Liz is in the semifinals."

"That's great news," he replied coolly. He didn't even turn around.

I cleared my throat, feeling the tears build up in my eyes. "So, this is it, huh? You're just going to look right through me, as if I'm not standing here."

He turned around, reaching for me when I put up my palm.

"Don't come towards me, Edward," I whispered, crossing my arms.

"We're heading out!" I heard Alice call from the living room. "Later!"

"Have fun!" I yelled back. Once we heard the front door slam, awkward tension fell around us. Softly, I said, "The saddest part is that I never felt…included in your plans, Edward." Then, it happened. One lone tear slid down my left cheek.

I closed my eyes and discovered his hands enveloping the top of my arms. Reluctantly, I melted right into the touch, causing myself more pain than what was necessary.

"Bella, none of this was meant to make you upset," he pleaded softly in my ear—the agony detectable in his tone. "I never wanted you to feel like you weren't included in my decision." He continued. "I _have _thought about this, and it hurts to know that we will be apart at first. I will be in Seattle in a few days, and you will be here. Just that separation alone is enough. But once you graduate, you can join me in Boston. We can be together. We _will_ be together. You and me. I promise you that."

"Edward, don't make promises you can't keep," I muttered, exasperated. I turned to head to room, not in the mood to even leave the apartment.

He followed me.

"This is a promise I can keep," he persistently uttered, trying to get my attention.

I stopped mid stride, spinning around quickly to meet him. "How do you know? How do I know you won't find someone better in Boston, huh? How do I know that when I follow you, you wouldn't have already had a change of heart? Edward, how will I know that you still love me? Even thousands of miles away…how can I trust you to wait for me?"

The look in Edward's face showed only one thing—hurt.

"Edward, you do these _things._ You don't tell me that you arranged my study abroad trip, don't tell me what you and my father discussed, probably weren't going to tell me about medical school…how can we be equals if I'm always the last one to know?"

He opened his mouth to speak but went against it. He sighed, and admittedly stated, "You're right, Bella. I know I am not a perfect man, and I've made mistakes in the past. However, I'm not willing to screw this relationship up. I would be damned if I give another man the opportunity to steal you away from me."

More tears built up. Then, I confessed. "Edward…I'm scared." I sunk into his arms as he quietly admitted, "I'm scared, too."

It was difficult for me to come out and just say exactly what my heart kept yelling. This time, I was glad that Edward didn't feel the need to protect me from the truth.

There were still a lot of things that Edward and I needed to work out: the studio, my apartment, buying a house on the east coast. However, the news was still too fresh; it still stung. We would have to wait a while and clear our heads before we could make any definite decisions.

I was almost finished with school, Edward was about to start medical school, and Alice was finishing up her line. Life was about to take off for us—if only I could survive the rest of this week—and the first step was to relax and just let go.

**TANYA**

I slept alone that night.

I wouldn't even call it sleeping. I was awake the whole night, replaying the events in my head like bad movie. I kept thinking to myself that maybe it didn't happen, that he would come strolling in to lay with me like he did every night.

But he never showed.

When morning came, I resented the moment that I would have to face Marco again. I couldn't help but feel like I had ruined something precious and that he wouldn't want me anymore. I couldn't stand in his face to be rejected.

My poor, little heart couldn't take another blow.

However, it was day three of the competition. Though it was difficult to accept what happened yesterday, the competition, let alone life, must still go on.

So, I did what I did best. I told myself that what Marco and I had was just a fling. Had it been fun? Well, of course, but now it was time for me to regroup, to remember my actual mission here in Argentina, which was to win and win big.

Instead of waiting for Marco to take me into town, I rode with his father Sebastian.

I should have known he would have suspected something. Doctors were some of the most observant people I've ever met in my life.

"You know, Tanya, I'm very sorry about your loss," he began, his accent making him sound more genuine.

"I'm sorry, too," I replied curtly, sipping on my freshly brewed coffee. I hid my traitorous eyes behind oversized sunglasses.

"Marco is really fond of you…"

I looked towards him, glad that he couldn't see what I was feeling. Once again, I managed to mess up a good thing. Sometimes I felt like I had a bad curse of the Midas Touch—except everything I touch dies.

"I'm surprised you're not going with him to the competition," he commented.

"Well, as a wise man once said, 'the early bird gets the worm,' and I want to be fully situated before showtime."

"Oh, I see." For a moment, it was quiet in the car. Sebastian turned on the radio, which played songs I couldn't understand. Though the song playing was in Spanish, the warbling of the ladies voice, accompanied by the melodramatic acoustics only lent itself to one thing—a love ballad.

It felt like the longest car ride of my life.

Finally, I arrived to the competition. With my coffee in hand and sunglasses on to reduce the effects of the overhead lighting, I quickly paraded through the lobby, heading straight to Alice who already at the competition with the rest of the group. She has turned to the group's personal stylist. I really hope she makes a lot of money from this one day.

As I sat in a chair, Alice immediately got down to business, removing my sunglasses.

She started parting my hair when she commented, "Tanya, you have to get some sleep. Make sure Marco knows that." She frowned at the subtle bags under my eyes.

"Marco is more concerned about my health than I am," I muttered, wrinkling my brow and sipping my steaming cup.

Truth was—and I wasn't sure what this made me—but this was the longest I had gone without sex while I was in a relationship with someone. And I blew it up in a hazy frantic fog of anger.

Don't get me wrong. I get regularly tested and make my partners get tested as well. I was very careful with my body. Still, this sort of intimacy kind of was the commitment factor that I looked forward to.

And now, it was the factor that I feared the most with Marco.

I answered, "I'm still a little shocked with Mr. Johnson, you know?" I didn't even notice that I had closed my eyes in remembrance.

Alice replied, "We are all going to miss him." Her voice sounded a little distant and quite nostalgic. She continued on, manipulating her hands through my scalp. "Anyhoo, what did you and Marco do that was too busy for you two to join us at the bowling alley?"

I shrugged. "We had plans."

"You and Marco seem to have gotten closer," she noted quietly.

"Well, that's what partners do," I casually answered.

"I'm sure," she replied skeptically.

"What are you trying to say, Alice?" I jokingly challenged.

"You're in love with him."

_So, she knew._

My eyes grew wide with alert. I opened my mouth to speak, but no words came out. I probably looked like a fish as this pattern continued for a while.

Finally, I sighed.

Alice squealed like a six-year old girl who just received a pony. "I knew it! I knew it, I knew it, I knew it! Oh my god, I've been telling Jasper this forever. Does Bella know?"

I nodded, burying my head in my hands.

"Well, does he know?" she inquired.

"You're the psychic. You tell me," I muttered.

I was pretty sure Marco knew that I loved him—even after my big mouth said it on the dance floor. But I think he was looking for me to confirm it once more. Yesterday, it was like he was waiting for me to say it, but I couldn't. Then, he just left me there.

Alice finished up my hair, smiling as wide as the Cheshire cat. "You should tell him."

"And what will that accomplish, Alice?" I moved her hands as I stood up and turned to her. "Really, what is so great about telling someone you love them if it's not going to last? On Saturday, I leave to go back to the States while Marco is going to go back to studying and praying and his celibacy." That I almost made him break.

Face it, I would be the blame for Marco going to hell.

Every time I looked at Marco, I saw a future I couldn't have. Every time I look at Alice and Jasper, I thought to myself, 'Damn, if only I could just get it right.' The truth was…I've already had my shot and I blew it, and that was that.

"Well," Alice continued, "you'll never know if you don't try…and that's all I'm going to say."

"Thanks, Oprah."

The competition progressed at a horribly, slow pace and get this: Marco still had not shown up.

"Where's my brother?" Liz asked me, her spirits a little higher.

"I'm not his keeper," I replied quite snidely, feeling nervous.

Today at the competition meant business. The first couple of days, all the dancers are always a little more buddy-buddy with each other. "You need something? Oh, here. I have it." Blah, blah, blah. You know, all that friendly crap.

However, we were down to the nitty-gritty; we didn't have time to play games. I wanted to win.

Well, at least to beat the enemy.

See, we were fighting a two-front war here. Aro's posse was enemy number one. They were fierce and ruthless when it came to this competition. A couple years back, one of his dancers got involved in a scandal involving breaking someone's ankle. One of his couples were officially banned from participating for five years because they tampered with another's property (a costume massacre). This team was full of ruthless, blood-sucking dancers.

The other enemy; Cindy. Cindy, Cindy, Cindy—the ever-pestering fly. The never-dying cockroach. She was the worst ex-girlfriend that could ever exist. She cheated, left him, got put out, and caused a scandal with an ex. She had soap opera written all over her. I made the mistake of trusting her once. But, it wasn't just Cindy who was a problem; her partner was also an unwanted nuisance.

It would be best for my sanity to not mention the unmentionable at this time.

I've done my best to avoid the two of them all through the competition, but I knew we would cross paths sooner or later….

As it drew closer to my turn, my mind returned to Marco.

_What if he doesn't show?_

I couldn't go on without a partner. I could ask Jacob, but what good would that do for me?

"What did you do to him?" Liz immediately took the accusatory tone as if I was in control of this situation.

I was about to speak when Alice came out. "Hey, Liz, I need you for a moment."

Before turning away, Liz shot me the most evil look she could muster. Then, she went back to be as cheery as ever.

I knew that Marco wouldn't respond to my calls, so I did the most childish thing I had ever done as an adult. I went outside the lobby, dressed in my formal gown and waited for Marco on the stairs. I probably looked like I belonged at a costume party, wearing bold performance make-up and overly flourished dress.

I only had to wait five minutes before I saw him coming down the sidewalk, already dressed.

Now, in a perfect world (and if I was thinking), I would have rushed up to him, expressing my worry and dread over his absence. He would have swept me into his arms and kissed me wholeheartedly.

However, this was the real world, where thinking seldom took precedence over acting.

I stood up, placing my hands on my hips in annoyance. "Why are you late? You know we have a show to do?"

"I had an emergency," he muttered, walking right past me.

How rude.

"Emergency? What kind of emergency?" I asked, following behind him. I had to lift the skirt of my dress up just to make sure it didn't get ruined.

Bitingly, he responded, "So, are you my mother now?"

Damn. He had slapped the words I often used on him right back in my face.

He kept walking up the stairs until we came inside when Liz spotted us.

Before I knew it, they were conversing with each other in Spanish, ignoring the fact that I was standing in the midst of their conversation. I knew I was an outsider then.

I knew I didn't belong.

Maybe this was some God's way of letting me off easy.

After getting on the floor, I could tell something had changed about us. It was as if Marco didn't care to challenge me today. There were no awkward random facts of the day. No scientific analysis of something insignificant to a normal personal. It was just…eh, today.

After dancing in our last heat for the day (and now waiting to find out if we made it into the final six), Marco pulled me to the side, saying, "Tanya…we need to talk."

The words. He said the words.

The end was coming. It was like a wave rushing towards me that couldn't be stopped. No barrier could keep the water from breaking through. He was about to tell me something I didn't want to hear.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked. "I mean, what happened yesterday was just—"

He laid his finger on my lips to silence me. Continuing, "I've been doing some thinking lately, and I don't think we should be together right now."

"Oh," I said quietly. "Is it because I'm not pretty enough?"

"_Yo creo que tú eres muy hermosa. _I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Well, if you think I'm beautiful, there must be something about me that offends you in some way…"

My logic on treating this like a "fling" went right out the window.

"Perhaps the way I wear my hair…or my American accent…or my mood swings. Something about me has to annoy you."

"I should be focusing on finishing my studies, and you should be concentrating on your dance career…"

"That wasn't an issue before," I interjected. "We worked it out before. What's so different now?"

He sighed, feeling as if he didn't want to say the truth. But here it was: "Tanya, I'm looking for something serious. I'm looking for a wife, not just a good time. I need a serious committed relationship, not just a little side whim."

"Well, then." I couldn't look at him, because I feel like it was just all my fault. Like it always was.

All those secrets, those hidden, deep thoughts. All those quiet, deep moments where we just laid in silence, understanding each other. All those things I shared in confidence.

Over.

He was saying other things, but I couldn't focus on that. I guess it was officially over for us. For me.

"Would all the dancers please return to the floor?" the announcer called.

With as much dignity as I could muster, I smiled with my blood red lipstick, kissed his right cheek, and walked towards the ballroom.

As if nothing had ever happened.


	47. Torture

**Chapter 45: Torture **

**EDWARD**

Distractions were God's way of providing relief in our lives in order to keep the grief and emptiness at bay. Distractions kept the heartache from consuming every second of our lives. They were accepted and welcomed with arms wide open.

However, some distractions weren't kind to me at night. Sleep didn't come easily. In those times of insomnia—or just plain daydreaming—I often thought about my conversation with Mr. Johnson regarding Bella.

It was like torture treatment, all the thoughts that constantly pervaded my mind.

Fortunately, tonight would be a rather joyous occasion. It was the annual competition formal. I was looking forward to spending another evening not having to focus on my problems.

A gentle knock directed my attention towards my bedroom door. "Come in," I called, expecting it to be Bella, but I was pleasantly surprised when my father, dressed in his tux, stepped in.

"Edward."

"Dad."

"Well, I guess congratulations are in order," he began, smiling. "I heard that you and Bella are in the finals. It's unfortunate what happened to Tanya, however. How is she holding up?"

"She's…_coping_."

He chuckled. "Well, regardless, both of you have done a splendid job."

"Thank you," I kindly responded. I turned back to the mirror, putting on my bowtie.

"Before you put that on, I have something for you."

Confused, I turned back around and noticed the black box in Carlisle's hand. He sat on the edge of the bed, ushering me to join him. Once, comfortable, he went on to say, "Before your mother and I left the States…"—he took in a deep breath—"Theodore wanted me to give you something."

"Mr. Johnson left something for me?" I looked back at my father, still unsure as to where this conversation was going.

He opened the little box and out came something that I instantly recognized.

"He gave me his tie," I whispered, frozen with shock and overcome with humility. To some, this would like just an ordinary tie that you would, perhaps give your father on Father's Day. However, this was Mr. Johnson's competition tie—and in the tango world, ties and amulets were special, magical even. This superstition still held true in though Mr. Johnson had passed away. The "power" in the tie would still remain ready to be bestowed onto its next recipient.

Looking back at Carlisle, I asked, "But why me?"

Carlisle grinned. "He told me to tell you, that it's up for you to discover the reason why. He always believed that a man had to discover his own purpose. Same speech he gave me." After passing the box into my hands, he rose from the bed. "Well, Edward, you better hurry. You know how your mother is about these things."

"Wait. Dad, can I speak with you for about one more minute?"

He sat back down, his brows furrowed with worry, lips pursed with concern.

"Is everything okay?"

I sighed. "I've been doing some thinking about medical school and Bella and the studio—"

"Having second thoughts?"

"Well, it's mainly about Bella. The thing is…I don't want to her to give up her life in Seattle for me. But I also don't want to be away from her. I feel like, sometimes, I'm just going about this _wrong_. As if everything isn't just right yet. I don't want her and myself to go into this just on a slight feeling. I want it to be definite—"

"You want to be sure, right?" he offered, finishing my rambling into a very concise, very coherent fashion.

That was thing about Carlisle and me. Our relationship may not be as close as I was to my mother, or even Mr. Johnson for that matter. However, when we did have conversations, he was able to take my complex thoughts and ideas that always seemed to float in the ether and transform them into something grounded and tangible.

He laughed quietly. "Ahh…we've come to the age old question that every man must answer for himself. You really want to know if Bella is the right one, if she's the _one_. That, my son, I cannot answer. I'm not going to give you those overdramatized speeches like the parents do on the Bachelor—you know your mother is absolutely enraptured by the show. She even contemplated nominating _you_ as a candidate."

"You were just going to let her, weren't you?"

"Perhaps." Then, he went on to say. "Past that, Edward. I want you to know you are at the point where there aren't any more multiple choice options. There is only true or false, and once you know what that answer is, you'll know if you are truly moving in the wrong direction or the right direction after all."

"Thanks, Dad," I smiled.

"My pleasure," he smiled back. Quite suddenly, another knock came from the door and soon, my mother stepped in, initially looking tense.

"If you, two don't get a move on, we will be late—my, just look at my handsome men," she expressed quite proudly. Turning toward me, her smile quickly became a grimace. "Edward! Where is your tie?"

It was nice to have Esme around. Moms always made the best distractions.

**TANYA**

Maybe it was the optimistic part that Marco had built up in me. Or maybe it was just me having hallucinations. However, I really thought that he would just come outright and say that he wanted to take me back.

The car ride was uneventful, but I was sure that he wanted me back; he sat next to _me_ in the limo. He said I looked nice and smiled.

But he was wrong. I looked better than just nice. I wore an onyx-colored floor-length gown with a plunging neckline and subtle sequin detail along the bodice line. No splits mid-thigh, and nothing too revealing. I had picked it out, trying to keep classy and sexy in mind. And when I picked it out Marco never expressed that he didn't approve of it.

Marco helped me step out of the car, and I felt slight spark from his touch. I knew he had to feel that. He even went so far to walk me inside the hotel lobby. There, I felt everyone was watching me and Marco.

Maybe everyone could see it. Maybe it was written on my face.

We were heading towards the bar, weaving through the crowd, when all of sudden—

"Marco! Is that you?"

I turned around to come face to face with this…gorgeous woman. Her skin was the color of mocha with a hint of bronze glow, her smile suggesting warmth. Her auburn hair cascaded into messy loose curls that seemed to only enhance her features. Her facial bone structure was one models would kill for, let alone her body—full and curvaceous in her red, off-the-shoulder dress.

Damn her.

"Zafrina…how are you?" Marco greeted as he gave her an _extra affectionate _hug that seemed to have lasted a little too long.

"Oh, just great," she replied, pulling away to look at me with genuine curiosity.

"This is Tanya," Marco began. "She was my partner in the competition." _Partner. _

"It's so nice to meet you, Tanya! Silly me, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Zafrina. I am an old friend of Marco."

I nodded and smiled. "Nice to meet you, too."

Zafrina looked around in awe. "Gosh, everyone here looks so beautiful. I really need to get invited to more events like this, or I will never leave the lab."

She was smart _and _pretty.

She laughed and then said, "Hey, thanks Marco for inviting me tonight."

"Anytime."

"I'm going to go get a drink. Excuse me."

As Zafrina moved away, and Marco started towards the ballroom, I demanded in a low whisper, "How do you know her?"

"She's part of my past."

"You mean, you dated her."

"I wouldn't call it dating…" he implicated.

At the round table, I couldn't think of anything but anything but that _stupid _conversation. I didn't notice how nicely decorated out table was, or the fact that Bella and Edward were a table over. I didn't notice that Jacob was trying to win the attention of Zafrina while Liz futilely was trying to use him to make P.J. jealous, who wouldn't stop glaring at Jacob (Alice had to give me the 411). I couldn't keep up the conversation, only able to insert "mmm…" and "Really?" when it deemed appropriate. Once again, Alice had to keep the table flowing and lively.

This was how my night was kicking off.

Someone struck a glass, chiming to get our attention. Reluctantly, I turned towards the front stage to see a short man standing at the podium. I usually didn't listen to the introductory speeches because they were all the same: he announced the competition statistics, congratulated the finalists, thanked the judges, and then wished for an eventful evening.

This time was no different. I carefully tuned into Zafrina's soft voice, listening for giggles, sighs, and small talk. However, she was quite still as the emcee recited his speech with a stale delivery.

At last, dinner was served.

My glass was emptied (again), and still I couldn't make Zafrina disappear from my mind. All I could think about was Marco having sex with her…and not wanting to have sex with me.

Losing my appetite, I resorted to sizing up my competition. "So, what is it that you do again?"

Zafrina chuckled and replied. "I work in the biochemical field. Right now, I'm in the middle of testing this new drug to see if we can eliminate the teratogenic effects presented in other drugs in order to see we can halt the development of certain birth defects. If successful, we can greatly reduce the number of newborns afflicted with birth defects. How about you?"

"I dance," I replied rather flatly.

"Ooo…what style?"

"Latin ballroom and the Argentine Tango."

Zafrina, as if she was child, turned to Marco with wide, surprised eyes. "You never took me dancing," she accused.

He chuckled and replied smoothly, "Trust me, it took me a while to learn how to use these two left feet."

She giggled. "Well, I guess you can't be good at _everything_."

I chuckled, a little irritated. Before I could contemplate why my wine glass was empty again, the emcee came back, this time wearing a very somber expression. "While you enjoy your dinner, fellowshipping with one another, we would like to remind you all how…_special_ it is to have us all together again. Every year, we come together through our passion and dedication to dance. Unfortunately, the dance world has lost one of its shining stars."

_He's talking about Mr. Johnson_, I thought to myself.

"Theodore Johnson served us as more than just a competitor. He was instructor, he was a leader. He gave his time to teach the next generation about something as traditional as ballroom. He was a good friend to some us, and a great leader to all of us. Theodore, you will be missed. We would like to take this moment to show a video, a tribute to his life."

The lights dimmed and a projector was started, rolling a presentation of Mr. Johnson's life. Just hearing his voice and seeing his face—it was all too much.

I tried to stare at the screen, but the pain pinched my side, setting my tattoo on fire. It felt as if everyone could see the pain in me, as if everyone could see my flaws. Everything felt stuffy. My dress felt too tight. I was creeping on the edge of an anxiety attack.

Barely thinking, I barely registered that I was standing up, muttering something. I found myself rushing towards the exit doors. A hand went out to reach for me, but I slipped past its grasp. I passed the lobby, going out in the crisp air of the night.

It was a little cold on my exposed skin, but I was too stubborn to accept the jacket from the bellhop. Sighing, I touched my forehead, trying to pull myself together just walking away from the place that was causing me pain at the moment. I took off my heels, and I just walked around the block.

Same routine every time.

A good ten minutes passed before I was able to guide myself back to familiar lands. As I approached the lobby, I saw there was a figure coming towards me. At first, I thought it was Marco, waiting for me. So, I hurried to meet him.

Only…it wasn't Marco. I ran only to come face to face with the ghost of my past. Only he was flesh and blood.

"I knew you would find your way back to me."

"James," I breathed, holding my chest. I think my heart stopped.

**BELLA**

Accompanying Edward and me at our table were good friends of Edward's parents: Charles and Makenna from Scotland, and Mary and Randall from Canada. I was almost starstruck, sitting at a table of professional dancers. Part of me didn't feel like I deserved it. Really, who was I kidding? I was coaxed by my best friend to dance, ended up competing as a substitution. Now, I sat next to some of the greatest dancers of all time, posing as their equal. It was almost unfair to them. It was really mind-boggling for someone like me without any type of dance background to become so highly skilled in such a short time.

And now, I was sharing this intimate moment with them as we all paid respect to Mr. Johnson.

Edward was a still as a statue as frame by frame, the memory of Mr. Johnson flickered past his eyes. Holding his hand, I relaxed my head on his right shoulder. I peered at Esme who dotted the corners of her eyes while Carlisle rubbed the small of her back.

"Look Bella, there's me," I heard Edward quietly say.

There he was…a little blond boy on the screen with a younger Mr. Johnson. They both seemed to be happy, caring a small ribbon for honorable mention.

"Edward…your hair…"

"Born with hair like Carlisle, and it grew into dark locks like Esme," he sighed.

The next photograph was a picture of Mr. Johnson with a dancing couple, both young and gorgeous. "Is that…?"

"Yes, those are my parents."

"Wow."

More pictures consumed the screen, ranging from different points in Mr. Johnson's life. There are pictures of him when he started out as a young dancer, of his marriage, of his first studio. His whole life seemed documented in this short five minute tribute.

I was touched. Literally, I felt someone move behind me as the presentation continued.

I was never one for funerals because I never responded the way everyone expected. I didn't cry at Grandma Marie's funeral, but I do get emotional every time I make her famous stroganoff. I'm a complex mess.

However, looking around the room, they were so many people here that seemed to be affected by the passing of Mr. Johnson. Some only knew him as strictly a competitor; others knew him more intimately, such as the Cullens. It was a moving sight to see.

Finally, the lights regained strength and the presentation ended with Mr. Johnson's voice, saying, "We often let words get in the way; sometimes, we need to let the dancing do the talking."

Silence settled over the crowd for a moment as everyone returned to reality, coming out of their nostalgic daydreams. Esme was the first speak at our table.

"Well, at least they used a good picture of us. Carlisle, you have a tendency to photograph goofy…"

The whole table erupted in laughter. It wasn't because Esme's remark was particularly funny, but it was just the kind of thing needed to provide some relief.

As emcee drew back in the crowd, speaking about the competition, and the live band onstage commenced, inviting dancers and amateurs alike to test their skills on the center wooden floor.

Carlisle didn't hesitate to invite Esme to dance with him, and gladly she accepted. Soon, our table was only populated by Edward and me. I waited for him to invite me out to the floor, when he whispered in my ear, "You can relax, love. We don't have to dance if you don't want to."

I let out a breath of relief. "Good."

Edward chuckled and then took my hand, caressing it methodically, while never breaking my gaze. "I'm pretty sure I told you this already, but you look absolutely breathtaking tonight."

I giggled. "I'm pretty sure you have. However, that doesn't mean I get tired of hearing it." I kissed his cheek briefly before he said, "I love you so much, you know that?"

Once again, I giggled. "Yes, and I love you, too."

"I apologize for my—" Thinking ahead, I halted his apologetic mutters, placing my fingers on his lips.

"Edward, this night isn't about that. It's just you and me tonight. No one else, so let's try to make memorable, please?"

"You're right, love. You are so right," he smiled.

I sighed, grinning and looking around. "Rarely do I ever get to experience this. The highlight of my social life has been one dismal homecoming junior year in high school. I didn't go to prom or any formals afterwards."

"Why not?" he asked, sounding so intrigued.

I shrugged. "Never had anyone I wanted to go with."

Edward's did his crooked smile again. "Bella, there's something I have to ask you."

"Go ahead," I said, but Edward abruptly rose from his seat, causing me to think I had said something wrong. He glared above my head, drawing my attention to the approaching guest—Aro.

"What a fine evening. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?" Aro greeted, tipping his head politely. "I hope I'm not intruding."

Edward took my arm again, intertwining his fingers with my own, as I rose from my seat. "Aro."

Aro enveloped my free hand and kissed it. "And how are you, young lady?"

"Fine." My voice broke, losing the confident vibe I was trying to portray.

"Will you please send my condolences to the Johnson family? What an unfortunate event and especially in the middle of the competition…," Aro spoke sincerely, though I was sure it was far from it. "And so young."

"Mr. Johnson set out to serve his purpose in life, and he accomplished it. He led a life of fulfillment," Edward argued. "Unlike some instructors, he didn't value his career by the amount of trophies he won, but in the amount of people he touched and helped." It was a subtle but direct insult to Aro. Everyone knew he recruited only the best of his academy to serve one purpose—to win.

Aro grinned beatifically. "I'm sure he was a very good man."

"Well, if it isn't Aro, still snatching up dancers for his little army," a snide voice commented. Turning around, I noted the unusually tall man hiding his thin frame behind a full tux, his long, almost shocked white hair flowing down his back. And at his side, was a man of almost equal stature; however his hair was jet black. The dark-haired man commented. "Yes, seems as if Aro is still harassing the young Carlisle."

"Vladi_mir_. Ste_fan_." Displeasure thickly seeped from Aro's pronunciation of each name. "When's the last time _your _company won an international title?"

Stefan (I presumed the one with the dark hair) replied, "Well…let's see. Would it be..."

"The last time your company didn't try to swindle their way to the top," Vladimir completed. If I wasn't watching their lips move, I wouldn't have known which of the two gentlemen had spoken. It was like the freaky twin telepathy thing that made us all wish we were Mary Kate and Ashley when they were ten.

Aro, his eyes not hiding the hate that he harbored, patted Edward on the shoulder with quite the forced farewell chortle. "Oh, well. Edward, the offer still stands…"

Edward smiled unkindly. "And sadly, I still must decline."

"Well, in that case, I wish you…the _best_ tomorrow."

"Thank you," Edward replied uneasily as he watched Aro seemingly glide away and share inaudible words with this young, unrecognizable female. Quietly, Edward whispered, "I'll be right back."

Before I could make my escape with him, Vladimir and Stefan turned to me with interest.

"So, you must be the famous Isabella Swan," Vladimir greeted. "I have heard so much about _you_. You have become quite the _star_."

"Really?" I blushed, thinking about the fact that people were actually talking about me.

"Oh, don't worry," he grinned. "It's only been _nice_ things."

"Yes, _nice _things," Stefan echoed.

Changing the subject, "Do you have dancers competing this year?" I asked.

Stefan chuckled. "Heavens, no. Our company dissolved years ago due to Aro _stealing_ away all our dancers. Instead, we have become part of the judging committee."

Vladimir frowned, "Doesn't matter how much we despise that man and his _little toy_ _soldiers_, they are really true to form. Every year, I've seen dancers dreams crushed by his regime, simply because they merely didn't expect such domination. However, we've really seen some exceptional talent this year."

"Yes, we've seen amazing talent, reaching past our wildest expectations! Very refreshing!" Stefan added with glee. "I know we really shouldn't be saying this, but—off the record—we are greatly looking forward to crowning some new champions this year, after seeing some real shaking up. We really shouldn't converse too long…people start get suspicious."

"Claiming things like 'cheating.' Preposterous!" Vladimir laughed happily. Stefan chimed in gaily. Still chuckling to themselves, they quickly bade me farewell, granting me the opportunity to escape and find Edward.

It didn't take me long. He was actually approaching me out in the lobby with two drinks in hand, offering one to me.

Gladly, I accepted it. After taking a sip—tea—I said to him, "Bringing me a drink doesn't let you off the hook. I can't believe you left me with the Draculas."

He chuckled but didn't respond.

"Laugh all you want," I whispered, "but you won't be sleeping with me tonight."

"Who said we would be sleeping?" he teasingly murmured, before taking a drink. I could see the corners of his mouth pulling up, as if he was trying to hide his smug grin.

"Well, you do look pretty darn handsome in that tux," I qualified, smiling. I stroked his chin before pecking him on the cheek.

My heart warmed all over.

"Now, if I remember correctly, you said you had something to ask me?"

He seemed to falter a little, trying to gather his thoughts. Then, he grinned again, that crooked little smile that I knew all too well. "It's not important, love," he replied, setting our drinks down. "Come on, let's go for a walk."

It was kind of picturesque. Edward had draped his tux jacket around my bare shoulders, and then wrapped his arm around my waist. It was straight out of a chick flick.

"Two days…" I whispered, looking down. "You're leaving in two days."

"I know. Hard to believe," Edward mumbled. He kissed into my hair. "But don't worry, I will definitely frequent as much as possible. I will call and skype you every day. Twice a day if possible."

"And I will expect them," I smiled, touching his chest lightly.

"Never thought I would be dating one of my students."

"Never thought I would be dating an instructor," I teased. "Then, again. None of them tried to kiss me."

"What?" Edward laughed.

"You made a move on me," I repeated, looking up at him. Those piercing green eyes seem to sparkle a little. "Don't worry. I'm glad you did."

He laughed even louder, just before kissing me so sweetly underneath a canopy of trees. "You are a dream," he whispered in my ear.

As he pulled away, I cradled his face in my small hands. "But you are so real to me," I replied. Studying his face for a bit, I instantly whispered with a smirk, "I think this is where you take me back to the limo to have your way with me."

"You're so impatient, woman." He shook his head, though humored. "But don't worry," he teased. "I'm glad you are."

**TANYA**

My phone had been buzzing all night, but dutifully I ignored it. James and I were now in a local pub, relaxing at the bar.

Part of me wanted to go back to the fancy dinner and be with Marco even though it was obvious that he didn't want me. Another part systemically sassed, _Forget that fool. _

So, here I was with James after having ditched the glitz and the glamour of stuck-up dancers in stuffy suits and dresses for good ol' bar food: burgers and beer. We looked like we had escaped from a wedding. Definitely overdressed.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" James asked, pointing towards my vibrating evening bag. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"No," I frowned. "He dumped me like a bag of trash. He said he was looking for something serious—as if I was just a booty call. He's nothing but a selfish, inconsiderate ass!" I took a big vicious bite into my burger, and boy, was it delicious. I was careful to not the let the juices run down my chin onto my dress.

James laughed and commented, sipping on his glass of beer. "That's harsh. It's that what you thought when you didn't answer my calls?"

"I thought you would have gotten the message the first time I didn't answer."

"And what message would that be?"

"That we are over," I smiled half-heartedly.

He still held his amused grin. "You are so mean to me, you know that? But, they say you never forget your first love…"

I laughed a little before knocking back my drink. Last thing I needed was more alcohol. But subconsciously, I was trying to drown my heart. "I'm pretty sure I wasn't your first."

"How would you know?" he challenged, crossing his arms.

I didn't have an answer, but I assumed that James fell for anything with legs.

He continued, "Do you know how many times I lay awake at night, thinking about you? Every time I'm with another woman, you are the one on my mind."

I laughed, irritated. "Ha. You fantasize about me?"

He smirked, slinking closer. "Especially about how you used to rake your nails across my back."

"Hey, not in front of the kids," I teased before taking another enormous bite.

"Yeah, you were the best I ever had…" he sighed. He sounded like he was reminiscing, and then he looked over my direction as if he was checking me out.

I smacked him in the shoulder.

"OW!" he yelled, "what was that for?"

"For trying to imagine me naked," I answered matter-of-factly.

He laughed and rubbed his wounded shoulder. "You can't blame a man for trying. I've been watching you all week."—_I bet, _I thought to myself—"You're really quite amazing…even with your mediocre partner. It's a shame, you aren't in the finals."

"Yeah, but you and Cindy are. I have to hand it to you. She doesn't seem like the dancing type."

"And that's where you wrong," James whispered, leaning closer. "She's been taking gymnastics lessons since she was child, only stopping in high school for cheerleading. When she came to me, saying that you gave her my information, she said she wanted to pick up dance lessons, already flexible. She's almost better than you," he joked.

"Liar."

He laughed again, full and loud. "Okay, so I lied. She's great you know—but she's not a natural…but enough about my partner. Let's talk about yours…You're letting him hit, aren't you?"

I shook my head, feeling slightly angered. "No, James. It isn't like that."

It would have been easier to say yes, but it had never been that way between Marco and me. From day one, he showed no interest in seducing me for sex. It was nice to just be in the company of a man just because he liked spending time with me, not because he thought he was going to get lucky.

"How presumptuous of me…" James replied condescendingly. "You know what? I apologize." James took my hand and kissed it, causing me to shiver uncomfortably. It was like being eighteen again. "So…you are letting him cop a feel instead?" he whispered quietly, curious.

"We haven't even so much as kissed too deeply, James."

"Does he know about Trevor?"

"No, and I'm not going tell him."

"And he's not gay?"

"No. He's a gentleman—unlike you."

"_I_'_m_ a gentleman," he offered, laughing. "But wow, really? You guys haven't even reached first base—in any of the leagues?"

I looked at him, shocked. "Why must you always belittle physical forms of romantic expressions to perverted metaphors of the juvenile years?"

He threw up his palms in surrender. "Look, I'm just curious to know what kind of guy—or girl for that matter—doesn't want to have sex with you. I mean, look at you; you're hot!"

I remembered when Edward rejected me and Marco just constantly discarded the possibility of it. A slight pang.

"Really, if this guy really cares about you as much as you make it sound like, and he still hasn't gotten a lay, he must really like you. But then, I have to ask, why aren't you with him right now?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I asked him if there was a particular thing about me that bothered him, but all he could say was that he wanted a 'committed relationship' as if every time we got together all we had was sex! But if sex and my personality weren't really the cause…"

"Have you ever factored in that you might intimidate him? Sometimes, guys are afraid of women who appear very aggressive, strong-willed, or ambitious?"

That was when I realized, James really didn't know me as well as Marco did. James still saw the immature, aggressive side of me, only the first layer. However, Marco had dug much deeper, knowing my most vulnerable and sensitive parts.

I shook my head and remarked, "Can we stop talking about him?" I was feeling greatly uncomfortable.

We were quiet for a moment when James took my hand, "You know, I only did this, compete again, so I could be close to you."

I tried to move my hand away but he held fast.

"I know it's been years, but I never forgot about us. I never forgot about the life we had built up together. I know we are different now, matured more or less, and have grown wiser. One of us more than others," he joked. I couldn't help but laugh.

All of sudden, James looked over his right shoulder, the same shoulder I wounded, and complained, "Hey man, can't you see we're talking?"

When I looked up, my eyes almost fell out of their sockets. My jaw might have dropped as well. Maybe I was drunk, but I definitely felt my heart shut down and drop to the pit of my stomach.

"Come on, Tanya. I'm taking you home," Marco expressed quietly, seizing my wrist. I was forced up from my barstool and stumbled a little on my heels.

James got up, placing me in the middle of the two men. "Hey! Who are you?"

"I'm her boyfriend," Marco stated, wrapping his arm around my waist.

However, James took my free arm and pulled me his way. Caught between past and future (let's face it, the present was kind of crappy for me).

With this smug grin, James went on. "You _were_ her boyfriend. And maybe she doesn't want to go with you. You dumped her. Now, she's with me. Next time, you'll realize what you have before you dismiss her."

"Look man, I don't know who you are, but you should mind your business!"

"Tanya is my business!" James replied.

I spoke up, "It's okay, James. I can handle it from here." I was trying to keep a confrontation from breaking out, but no one would listen to me. Maybe my words weren't loud enough. Maybe I wasn't even speaking…

"Really, who is this man, Tanya?" Marco demanded.

"Her baby's father!" James declared indignantly.

Baby. I knew I was definitely going to be sick now—and not because I was tipsy.

Soon, the manager of the bar walked over and said, "I don't want any trouble in my restaurant. I think it would best if you took this outside." That meant it was time to go.

Marco all but pulled away from me in disgust before stalking out of the establishment.

"James, how could you?" I snarled, holding my forehead in confusion.

"He needed to know, Tanya. You can't keep secrets like that from the ones you love. And you can't keep pretending as If he never existed."

"I don't pretend like he never existed!"

"Are you sure?" he asked. He pulled something out his breast pocket and pushed it into my hands. It was a picture, very ratty alone the edges as if it had been burned or damaged from the years. The image itself was black and white and kind of gritty. Almost abstract…like an ultrasound.

It was like he had taken a rusty knife and thrust it into the middle of my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't damn well think.

It took all the power I could to hurry out the door to catch Marco. When I finally got to the street level, there was no one around. Only a few couples strolling the streets and small pockets of families enjoying the company of each other. Groups of friends laughing from the cafes, sipping coffee and tea.

But none of them were Marco.

I was too late.

Some things would never change for me.

No. Not for me.


End file.
